Step Into Gensokyo
by Dragon Seraphim
Summary: An otaku on break from college finds his world turned upside down by the entry of a certain Border Youkai. Relunctantly, he accepts an deal to do a "trial run" of the world he once considered fiction. However, actions speak louder than words, and before long, his interactions with Gensokyo's denizens set off a ripple effect...but where will his journey lead him?
1. Close Encounters Of A Phantasm Kind

**Author's Note: Yes folks, it's me. Back from the dead after an extended absence which was the result of**  
 **having to deal with some pretty important matters in real life...and facing the consequences for some of my**  
 **previous lifestyle choices. Nothing illegal or anything, just...personal problems, you know?**

 **But you didn't come to hear me mope. You came to read about Touhou. This here is based heavily on an**  
 **Touhou Roleplay a friend and I are doing together...and so far, it's been nothing short of awesome. We discussed**  
 **it and figured it might make for a good story. A nice twist on the usual "Gappy Fic" formula. One that, at  
the risk of being boastful, managed to defy both me and my friend's expectations.**

 **Also, fair warning, whenever you see stuff written in italics that's usually a sign of Mr White's thoughts or  
the story has shifted to another point of view.**

 **With that said, let's get started, shall we? Please enjoy this newest version of James White's adventures in Gensokyo! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Close Encounters Of The Phantasm Kind**

You know, if there's one thing I've learned about life it's that it can always find new ways to surprise you. What's  
more, said surprises have a tendency of happening at the most unexpected moments. Oh, you could have everything  
down pat, think you're on top of the world, the master of your own destiny...and that's when it gets you.

That kind of unpredictability means one needs to use some caution, you know, think things through, because none of  
us can be sure what tomorrow will bring. Why, you could get run over by a car, get invited out on a date by a girl you  
have the hots for, your house could catch fire...for some reason.

...Or you could find yourself in truly bizarre situations where you find yourself being stalked by a character from a  
video game series, getting drawn into a deal that sounds too good to be true and being whisked off on the kind of  
adventure that only someone who reads too many comic books and eats buckets of sugar can dream up.

Yeah, in case you haven't figured it out yet, that last example was what I currently found myself in. Now, you're probably  
sitting there, reading this, and thinking to yourself "What on earth is this guy yammering about? Am I listening to the  
raving words of a lunatic?" Don't worry, if I was in your situation right now, I'd probably be pondering the same thing.

I guess the best place to start explaining myself is the beginning...so let's get this show on the road, shall we?

* * *

It all started on a Friday. Classes were done and I was on my way home, and needless to say this latest week had been rather  
brutal with two papers due, an in-class test, and a presentation on top of all that. Needless to say, I was pretty pooped out  
and more than ready to kick back with some video games, a pile of snack food, and maybe browse the internet for some  
new fics to read.

Admit it, after a week like that you would wanna do the same thing.

Oh right, should probably give you a bit of background info on yours truly. Name's James White. Just turned 21 the previous  
year. Stand about 5 foot, 11 inches in height with short deep brown hair and brown eyes. My physique is...a bit more on the  
bulkier side than I might like with broad shoulders and a bit more of stockiness to me than someone who's completely thin. Not  
enough to be unattractive but enough that it's noticeable.

Canadian descent, and still unemployed while living with my parents till I finish my degree and has a small circle of people I'm  
close with or at least keep in contact with. My life followed a fairly simple routine:

Get up, get dressed, wash, eat breakfast, check to see if I have classes that day, go to said classes, eat lunch, finish classes,  
than either go to the public libary, or come home and study, have supper, do a bit more study than shower, grab a snack, play  
a few video games and than it's off to bed. Wash, rinse, repeat. Routine might alter slightly on certain days but that's the  
basic gist of it.

I know that may not sound like the most exciting way to spend one's days but that's kinda the point. I wasn't really that big a  
thrill-seeker, where's other people liked extreme sports I preferred gaming or kicking back with a good book. Yes, I dreamt of  
going on grand adventures here and there but, to be honest, who HASN'T thought of doing that at some point in their lives?

I does well enough when it comes to education, even moreso when I'm actually motivated..though I have a bit of a tendency  
to procrastinate and leave things till last minute. I'm not really much of a fighter either, preferring to talk problems out than use  
my fists. Yeah, not exactly your first choice to be a hero and go off to slay some great evil, eh?

Where was I? Oh yeah, getting off the bus in time to feel a droplet of water on my head. I glanced up to see the clouds becoming  
unusually dark and grey as I simply stood there while rain began to fall on me. I finally sighed and folded my arms,"Rain...great. Just  
how I wanted to start off my Mid-Term Break too..." Deciding I would rather NOT get a cold, I put my hood up and trekked along  
to my house, grabbing the mail and opening the door before chucking the mail on the step and locking said door behind me.

With my parents out of town for the weekend, I had the whole place to myself so I dropped my bag off in my bedroom and headed  
out to the kitchen to stick a pizza in the oven and crack open a can of root beer. I took a large gulp and let out a loud burp with a  
content sigh,"Ahh...I feel better already..."

With the timer set on my food, I headed back to my room and fired up the computer as I got out a pen and paper to help me  
brainstorm ideas for stories I wanted to write. Of course, me having a slight Otaku in me, I also browsed the web for info on Touhou  
Project, preferably for more info on the next episode of Memories Of Phantasm. Nothing new so I settled down with my drink and  
got to browsing the web.

Yep, quiet and peaceful, just the way I liked to spend my days.

It would've been a day like any other too, if a certain someone had not decided to step in for some reason. Maybe it was out of  
curiosity? Boredom? Who knows? There might've been a perfectly valid reason for this person's entry into my life but at the time,  
it was not made apparent.

The sound of a zipper being undone made me stop and tilt my head over to see what looked like a thin line drawn across the air.  
Normally, I would've chalked this up to my eye playing tricks on me...except for the fact this line had actual width and even cast a  
shadow on the floor beneath it. It's a good thing I was seated down in my swivel chair because at that moment, my legs felt like they  
were turning to jelly, especially when the line lengthened out and tilted down slightly to become a giant eyelid.

The "eyelid" then proceeded to open up like an actual eye, exposing what looked like pure darkness within. Amid the darkness were  
eyes...so many eyes...staring right into your soul...yeah, I was gonna be paranoid as heck for a while just from seeing this. Believe it  
or not, the gap and the eyes were not the strangest thing I would see today..

Leaning her elbows against the edges of the gap was a young woman with long blonde hair and a careless smile spread across her  
lips. She wore a long purple dress and had on long white gloves. In her hands, she carried a parasol and a fan. I won't lie, the effect that  
the contrast created between her and the gap was more than a little surreal.

She then chose to speak,"Hello there," She waved her fan, "I couldn't help but notice that you were looking for something..." She rested her  
head against her left hand, "Would you like me to help you find it?"

I stopped myself at the sight of who was before me. Yes people...standing before me...was the Border Youkai, Yukari Yakumo herself.

I did the only reasonable thing I could think of at the time and proceeded to slap myself quite hard,"Owww..." It stung like heck, but when I  
looked up...she was still there. Still smiling at me like she didn't have a care in the world. I then did the only other option available to me...I  
cautiously used my feet to shove my swivel chair backwards until I was out in the hallway, reached in, and closed my bedroom door before  
laying my head against it.

 _Oh my gosh, I've gone flipping insane. I've gotten too far into Touhou and now it's affecting my perceptions of reality!...Or maybe it's a side_  
 _effect of eating chocolate cake before bed. That might work too._ I lifted my head and took a deep breath to try and compose myself. _Calm_  
 _down, James. You don't do anyone any good by freaking out._

 _If you-know-who is in there, the least you can do is find out what she wants...and then shoot her down gently if it's what you think it is._  
Suddenly, I heard what seemed like the sounds of one of my Touhou games being played behind the door,"What on earth..?".

Cautiously, I opened the door, only to be shocked by the sight of Yukari Yakumo, one of, if not THE, most powerful and feared youkai in the  
entire Touhou franchise...was using one of her gaps as a seat and was before my computer playing Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. I swear,  
I am not making that up. Judging by the look in her eyes, she was intently focused on the screen. I won't lie, it was quite a contrast with her  
typical portrayal in the fandom as a scheming, cunning manipulator who used people in her plans without them noticing.

Summoning what courage I held, I cleared my throat,"Ah hm? Erm...Yukari Yakumo?"

"Hm?" She paused the game and looked over in my direction,"Oh, hello there! Sorry, I just didn't know how long you were gonna take so I  
figured I would amuse myself for a bit with one of your games here. I must say, I can see why your kind gets so addicted to them..."

I did my best not to roll my eyes,"Yeah, that's Touhou for ya...so...you really ARE Yukari Yakumo and I simply haven't hit my head and am  
simply hallucinating all this?"

"Bing-bo!" Yukari laughed, "That's correct, my dear boy!" She waved the fan in the air as if to celebrate the fact she had invited herself into  
my home unannounced and with no clear purpose. She leaned forward slightly, "No need to look so on edge. I came all this way to meet you and make  
your dreams come true. What more could a bored, lonely young man like you possibly ask for?"

I won't lie, her smile seemed remarkably harmless and easy to fall for, and she was easy on the eyes herself to begin with...but then I reminded  
myself that she was one of the most dangerous Youkai for some darn good reasons. Besides, make my dreams come true? I swear, if I wasn't  
so intimidated right now, I would probably laugh. I wasn't stupid. I'd lived long enough and been through enough crap to learn that VERY few people  
ever do something and not ask something in return. Going as far as to hold a debt over someone's head.

I did my best to once more compose myself, which wasn't easy when you're staring down the Border Youkai herself, "Well...since I know who you  
are..it's only fair you know my name. James White. I would say it's nice to meet you but you DID just break into my house..."

I folded my arms,"Now, what did you mean exactly by making my dreams come true? Because I'll let you know I have a decent life right here. I  
mean...what are you even doing here?"

"Oh James, surely you jest!" Yukari giggled, waving her fan and dismissing the tension,"I'm just paying you a friendly visit, that's all. Don't your  
friends do the same from time to time?" She wiggled her legs about while somehow remaining seated on the gap. How she did it would forever  
remain a mystery to me.

"Don't pretend like you're happy with your life as it is...would someone who is content with their life spend so much time by themselves, learning  
about a world that he believes to be fake yet wishing at the same time it was as real as the world you see around you?"Yukari turned her head to  
the side slightly, eyes still remaining fixed, "You want something more out of life...excitement..mystery...perhaps something to stave off the loneliness  
even?"

"I know this because I want the very same things for my own life," Yukari smiled once again, "But the world continues to turn and the universe  
simply minds its own business. It doesn't care about what you and I might want, it just does whatever it wishes. You can't simply expect life to  
drop into your lap gift-wrapped. You have to do something about it if you want things to change. Perhaps we should...take action. Don't you agree?"

Gosh darn it. That lady could read me like an open book...well, sorta. I winced and averted my gaze, especially at the implication we were  
alike, "That's easy for you to say, Miss Yakumo. You're the one who's immortal. You're the one who can snap her fingers and do just about  
anything. Me? I wasn't handed life on a silver platter...I worked hard to get where I am. What I got isn't much...but at least I can say I  
earned my keep in this world,"

I took a sip of my root beer,"...I need to know something too. Why me specifically? There must be thousands of other folks who are far more  
desperate than I am to escape the supposed "monotony" of everyday life...so what sets me apart from them?"

Yukari was quiet for a second, as if contemplating how to respond, before doing so, "Hmm...I just felt you would be the one best suited to  
the job," She shrugged, "While it's true that you aren't a whole lot different from someone you could find anywhere else in the world, you have  
something the others don't have."

"Humans are born everyday, but each of them lead very different lives. Some of them rise to greatness while others don't get anywhere in  
life. It's a roll of the dice so to speak, and that's exactly what you have," She pointed her arm in my direction with a smile, "You have the  
opportunity and they don't."

Man, this woman could string together some pretty impressive speeches when she wants to, "I see...another question than...don't take this  
the wrong way but what are you hoping to get out of this? You must benefit somehow from this..."

Yukari rose an eyebrow at this latest question,"My, my...aren't you just a living questionnaire...still, an inquisitive mind is something I  
can definitely respect," She leaned backwards slightly, "What do I get out of this? Oh...it's nothing you'd be interested in, really. I suppose you  
can say it's a matter of personal importance. Why do you choose the strawberry-flavored crepe instead of the blueberry? You might be in the  
mood for strawberry at the time, or you just don't care much for blueberry. Do you ever stop and ask the people who order crepes why they  
order that particular flavor? It's much the same sort of thing in this case...only you're not a strawberry crepe."

Ah geez, you can never get a straight answer out of this girl. Always gotta beat around the bush instead of just answering the bloody  
question. I resisted the urge to facepalm, even though said desire was strong indeed.

I let out a sigh, but thankfully, I was saved by the buzzer in the kitchen,"Oh! That must be my pizza," I turned back toward her and scratched  
the back of my neck, "I, uh...don't get many visitors often and I'm not sure what your feelings are on Western Cuisine...but how about I treat you  
before you need to leave? I think I have some green tea in the cupboard you might like."

Sure, this woman had busted into my house and given me a totally Faustian deal that sounded way too good to be true...but she wasn't trying  
to kill me yet and I hadn't detected the hint of a lie, so that was a good sign, right? Besides, it was rude to not provide hospitality to a guest.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Yukari finally set her feet down on the floor and stood up, folding her parasol before looking around my  
room, "Pardon the intrusion.." Despite her lazy demeanor, she moved with surprising grace as she exited the room with me and the gap closed  
up on itself.

Once we were in the kitchen, she jumped up on the counter, apparently taking the offer as a free pass to do what she wanted, and I wasn't in  
the mood to argue with the woman who can tie the fabric of reality in knots, "Hmm...how about this than? I'll give you a free trial period, just  
like those ads on the TV," I glanced in her direction, my interest piqued, as she rested her head against the back of her right hand.

"I will provide you a new outlook on life for three weeks time," She held up her pointer, middle, and ring fingers on her left hand, "If you want your  
old life back, all you have to do is let me know and I'll drop you right here, no questions asked and absolutely no obligations. I'll even throw in a  
free cupcake for your trouble,"

"However, if you come to realize that you prefer your new life, than all I have to ask you in return is just one little favor," Yukari smiled and flicked  
open the fan, holding it before her face, "It's nothing big, really. I just want you to meet a certain someone...I'm sure she wants to meet you as  
well, even if she doesn't know it yet".

It was safe to say that the powerful youkai was still speaking in vague generalities, but at least she was being a bit more specific about what  
she was offering. I put the kettle on to boil as I pondered her offer over in my mind. Three weeks in Gensokyo...a world that I'd mostly only  
read about. I'd get to meet Reimu, Marisa, Cirno, Suika, Kaguya, and everyone else. Plus, assuming I survived, it would make an awesome inspiration  
for any novels I planned to write.

Also, despite still being vague as heck, at least Yukari was being a bit more forthcoming with info on her offer. Even so, there were still certain  
matters that needed ironing out before I made a final decision.

The kettle clicked off and I started pouring up her tea, "I won't lie, Yukari. That's a...very tempting offer you've put on the table..though I hope  
you'll excuse the need for me to get a few more things clear..."

I cut up the pizza while it was still warm, "For one thing, how does the flow of time work in Gensokyo? I mean, if I leave for three whole weeks,  
my family's gonna be worried sick, as will the friends I have out here. I can't just drop everything and go off to a fantasy world with no plans..."

I brought over her food and drink,"And I don't think I'd forgive myself if I cause my loved ones unnecessary grief."

Yukari nodded in thanks before bringing the mug to her lips,"Time in your world is much like streaming an online video. You can stop it at any time  
you like to pick up where you left off last, but there might be complications if you try to go back to a previous point," She drew two lines in the air  
with her finger, "Time is separate between the two worlds to such an extent that the two never cross at any point. I suppose you can say they are  
parallel lines reaching into eternity,"

"So, you don't have to worry about missing your parents and friends while you're away. They will literally never even know you left at all," Yukari took  
a bite out of the pizza, chewing carefully before taking a sip of her tea,"It's the separation between the worlds that allows both this world and Gensokyo  
to exist side-by-side, the one dependent on the other much like master and slave disk drives."

"So, it'll be like I never left basically..." I summed up for her as I seated myself and took a mouthful of pizza, sipping root beer in between bites,"That's  
some measure of comfort, I suppose,"

"So, as you mentioned, three weeks is the trial period, right?" It was my turn to hold up three fingers just to make sure we were on the same page, "And  
if I'm not satisfied, all I have to do is say the word and you'll take me home without a fight." I know it sounded like I was just rehashing what she'd already  
said but it didn't hurt to be absolutely sure she was being sincere.

"Yes, three weeks," Yukari nodded,"All you need to do is come find me and I'll drop you back here, no questions asked, up until the third week of your  
stay. It will be like none of this ever happened...just make sure you keep track of the number of days you been there, and you shouldn't have a problem.  
I won't even charge you for shipping and handling."

I needed to ask though, "You...do realize I'll be an ordinary human stuck in a world full of super-powered girls who can destroy mountains with  
their fists, fire off wave motion guns whenever, vampires that control probability itself, Gods, and so on...right? Do you have some way I'll be able  
to defend myself? Because I know even with your fancy smancy Spell Card system, that won't stop a rogue Youkai from gutting me like a fish and  
eating me for dinner..."

Yukari rose a delicate eyebrow at me,"Hmm...I suppose that's true," She then smiled, "But isn't that part of the adventure? It would be pretty dull if  
there was no danger involved...than again, you won't be able to meet Her if you get eaten before the end of the three weeks, now would you?"

She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out three cards, each with a large blue emblem drawn on the front. My eyes widened in realization  
of what they were as Yukari simply grinned at my reaction, "Ah, so you are familiar with Spell Bomb Cards. Well, I'll throw these in to sweeten the  
deal. Just use one when you feel you're in danger and it'll protect you from whatever comes your way,"

"I'm only giving you three though, because they don't come cheap these days," Yukari sighed, "Ideally, you should find someone to fight for you  
instead so you won't need to use them too often. You're cute and resourceful, so I'm sure you can think of something," She placed the cards into  
my hand, "So...what do you say, Mr White?"

I glanced at the cards and then up at her beaming face. Boy, she was really buttering up to me, wasn't she? "Thanks.." I pocketed the cards and  
finished my slice while Yukari indulged with the rest of the pizza. After finishing, I took a moment to ponder my options. I knew she still wasn't  
telling me the whole story, but she still wasn't out and out lying to me either.

I downed another gulp of my drink, swirling the can and swishing what was left,"Alright...I got one last question and than you get your  
answer. On the extremely off chance I decide I prefer my new life...can you give me some more details on this "favor" please?" I rose an eyebrow  
in her direction, "Or is that meant as a surprise?"

For some time, and to my irritation, Yukari simply didn't reply, as if she'd somehow missed the words spoken to her. She ate quietly, and after finishing  
her tea, looked up once again, eyes twinkling with confidence, "But that would be _telling_ , wouldn't it?" Yukari giggled while fanning herself, "It's like asking  
a lady what her age is...it's something you simply shouldn't do. However, since you asked nicely, I'll give you a hint instead,"

She flashed a surprisingly warm smile in my direction as she began, ""Its something that can be found without looking for, felt without being seen, known without being told, shown without needing sight, conveyed without words, and given without being received," Yukari spoke in riddles instead of speaking plainly, "There are many imitations of it, but if you possess it, you have found something of the utmost value... Its something that Gensokyo lacks, that I believe you can help provide."

I sat there as her words sunk in. Seriously? A riddle? That's what I get?...well, it's better than going in blind I suppose. Besides, that was probably enough  
free information out of her for the time being. Now there was only one thing left to do...make a choice.

Let's see, I stayed here and life would go on as normal. I'd finish college, probably get some middle-class job, work for about ten or so years, get a girl, settle down with her, have kids, probably spend the rest of my life working and never realizing greater things. Pass away peacefully in my sleep when in my 80s or something.

...Or...I could take this lady's offer. Step beyond the border of reality and fantasy and take this once in a lifetime opportunity, because I got the feeling if I turned this down I wouldn't be getting another one like it.

Besides, something she had said rung true with me. Sometimes in life you need to take a risk or two to get anywhere. If I could come back the moment the left...nobody would ever be the wiser. Also, I guess in some ways, I wanted...to challenge myself. I mean, you never know what you're truly capable of until  
you actually try it, right?

Three weeks...I knew I could do it, or I believed I did anyway.

I finished my food and let out a sigh as I finally spoke my decision,"...You drive quite a bargain, Miss Yakumo...but as long as you give me your  
word that you'll abide by our deal...I'll accept it."

...I sincerely hoped I wouldn't come to regret this.

"Yes, of course," Yukari nodded and opened her parasol after standing up, "You have my solemn word that I will abide by every word spoken in our agreement." There was an almost judicial manner in which she pronounced those words, but considering that this was Yukari who was speaking them, there was still an opportunity for deception hidden in there somewhere.

Yukari walked back into the adjacent room, and with a wave of her hand the gap reappeared, spreading open just before she stepped back into it. She turned and rested her arms on the edge like she had done before, almost as if the entire conversation before had not taken place at all. She held her hand out, "Let's shake on it, shall we?"

I stared at her outstretched hand, knowing that the moment I took it, the deal was done, and I would be in it for the long run. There would be no  
turning back. I then asked a question that made even the Border Youkai tilt her head,"Say um...can you give me a few minutes to throw together  
a travel pack of some sort? You know, changes of clothes and what not...I don't want to run into a Youkai while wearing smelly underwear, you know."

"Oh...alright, but don't keep a lady waiting," Yukari looked a little peeved at the interruption but relented and rested her head on the gap in a slightly  
annoyed manner. It was honestly kinda cute but I also knew that I shouldn't try to test her patience anymore than I already had.

I rushed to my room and emptied a knapsack to fill with essentials like a couple changes of clothes, shoes, some of the other things you  
needed when camping, books, a Touhou plushy, some games, my laptop, chargers and so on. I then ran out into the kitchen to grab some canned  
food and packaged goods to eat while traveling along with a water bottle. I was in Scouts when I was a kid so I know this kind of stuff. I also threw  
on a hoodie since you never know how the weather can change in another world.

Satisfied I had all I needed, I ran back to the gap and took a deep breath. I glanced around my apartment one last time, knowing I wouldn't be  
seeing it again for a nice long while, assuming everything went well. No...I would come back..Gensokyo may become my home for a while...but I would  
be back, someday.

Gathering myself, I turned and grasped Yukari's hand, shaking on our agreement...only for her to flash a smile and haul me through the  
gap, and off into complete darkness...somehow, I should've known that first step into Gensokyo would be a large one indeed.

I only had one thought on my mind now: _What on earth have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's it for the first chapter. So, Mr White is off to Gensokyo! Unlike others who came before him, he's at least NOT**  
 **going in completely blind and unprepared, which is a step up from the norm. Will it be enough to make a genuine difference? Who knows?**  
 **But let's just say actions speak louder than words XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this first part. I'll hopefully have the second chapter up sometime soon. Until than, you guys have a nice day!**


	2. This Is No Longer A Game

**Author's Note: Wow, I won't lie to you guys, but it's a bit hard to believe that this story has actually gotten**  
 **such positive reception. Still, thank you for supporting me and my friend's endeavors as it means a great deal to us.**

 **Well, when we last left Mr White, he had just finished accepting Yukari's offer, albeit on his terms, and armed with a**  
 **backpack full of supplies and a few Bomb Cards, he is hauled through the gap and on his way to Gensokyo. What happens** **from here? You'll have to read on and see...**

 **I don't own Touhou Project, only James White...but you people are smart enough to realize that, I hope. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: This Is No Longer A Game**

All I saw before and around me was pitch darkness. Not the normal kind, of course, but a dark so deep that it had the potential to play havoc with your imagination, making you think the kinds of things you wouldn't under normal circumstances, and possibly even question just what exactly might be lurking in a place like this. Yeah, for the paranoid sorts like me, it was a very disconcerting sensation.

The only reason that I wasn't completely freaking out right now was likely due to the fact I could feel Yukari's hand grasping mine  
very, very tightly. The oppressive darkness was like a thick blanket, heavy and relentless, to the point it felt like it was trying to deny  
the existence of anything else. Then, just when it felt like it was taking hold...it stopped. Vanished like it had never been there.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I could only gawk in amazement and disbelief at what lied before me. Above there was only a blue, almost cloudless sky with a gentle breeze that shook the leaves and tall grasses all around. Below there was only lush green grasses mixed with sage, along with a simple dirt path that seemed to fork off in several directions.

In one direction, it led directly into a dark, ominous forest that extended outward to the horizon. Amid the dimness there flickered the occasional light and subdued glow. It went without saying that it was the dangerous Magic Forest that lay in that direction.

The other direction of the path wound along the contours of the land itself, but in the distance there stood what appeared to be a village of sorts, which one would assume was the aptly-named Human Village, one of the few human establishments in the entire land of Gensokyo.

Directly to the sound of the path lay a vast field of sunflowers which gently waved in the breeze. Their size alone would have tipped anyone off that they were anything but ordinary in origin, a dangerous place for anyone to wander by themselves...

Not far from the path, however, stood a rather familiar sight, that of an aged Shinto shrine. Its bare grounds and stubborn appearance atop the singular hill around which the rest of the land of Gensokyo seem to proceed could be none other than the Hakurei Shrine, home of the famous shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei who had saved Gensokyo from numerous incidents in the past. For some reason, however, nobody seemed to bother to visit the shrine...

Perhaps that had more to do with the personality of the shrine maiden in question, however.

I stood there, observing all this while wearing what was likely the most stupified kind of expression. The sheer spectacle of everything actually caused me to park my butt down on the grass and just taking in all this. It was real...Gensokyo was Real after all! Granted, the Multiverse Theory meant that anything which could exist WILL exist somewhere but to stand here and bear witness to a place that had always been depicted as fictional...it's a whole other experience, I'll tell you that much.

The air I was breathing right now was remarkably fresh and clean. Heck, it was actually kind of relaxing, so much so I was slightly tempted to curl up here and take a nap...but then I silently reminded myself how stupid that would be and shook the idea from my mind.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" I turned my head to see Yukari standing next to me, watching the scenery with a look of peace on her features, before turning her head in my direction, as if waiting for a response.

Deciding to give credit where it was due, I nodded in agreement,"Yeah...this really is a beautiful place you have...I can see from a glance why you and this world's other protectors would go so far to defend it."

She let out a small smile,"Thank you," She put a hand on my shoulder, "For the time being, consider Gensokyo your home too...so go see what it has to offer...and who knows? Perhaps you'll be able to offer something in return..." A gap opened up beneath her as she started to sink into it,"Send me a postcard if you need anything. I'll send Ran in a few days to check up on you, but until then I'll be enjoying a relaxing nap...take care of yourself, and I hope you enjoy your stay".

With that, the gap simply and unceremoniously closed up on itself, leaving nobody at all to talk to...Yukari had done it again.

Well, here I was. All alone, and left to my own devices, more or less. The question now was where to go first and what to do. Many of the more famous locations were teeming with all sorts of dangerous Youkai that would just as soon eat me as want to befriend a wandering human like myself whose only protection was three bomb cards stashed away in my pocket.

I sighed to myself and huddled my knees close to my chest. I figured I had gotten myself into quite a pickle this time so I  
would need to use the utmost caution. _Best to think in terms of RPGs and tackle lower-levelled areas before going for the_  
 _high-level stuff..._

The Human Village might be a good way to get to know the locals with the least amount of risk to your life...but right now,  
I was on a mission so the Hakurei Shrine might be just as good a choice as any. The resident Shrine Maiden was a total grump  
and WAY too brutally honest for her own good sometimes...but she was also a decent person deep down who would wager her  
life to protect Gensokyo and its inhabitants.

Deciding to be a little adventurous, I figured I would leave this up to a coin toss. I pulled out a quarter, "Alright, let's do this.  
Heads for Hakurei Shrine, Tails for Human Village..." I flipped it into the air and waited for chance to take effect...

The quarter flipped and turned in mid air, until at last it landed on the ground, its shiny heads side staring up at the sky defiantly as if determined to rule fate with an iron fist and a cheesy grin. With the choice of destination made, there was little left to do other than head over in that direction. The path was easy enough to follow, and although, judging by the sun's position, it was just barely past the morning hours there was hardly a soul within sight.

The Hakurei Shrine stood tall and firm in the distance, the ancient trees that shared the hill alongside it appearing sturdier and perhaps more dependable than the shrine itself. The sun shone down on the clean, empty pavement in front of the steps leading to the shrine proper, but as expected there wasn't a single person standing there. The shrine maiden herself couldn't be bothered to sweep at such an unpleasant time of day, but there was someone else who frequented the shrine who might provide a slightly more friendly welcome.

Relaxing in the shade on the shrine's front porch, a certain oni lay on her side, her head propped up with her hand while her elbow rested on the hardwood floor. She yawned, her head tilting back slightly as she idly stared up at the sky, her gourd which contained an endless supply of sake rested close beside her.

Seeing the figure lying on the front porch, I recognized her as Suika Ibuki of the Oni. One of the Four Devas Of The Mountain.  
Thankfully, despite the trouble she brewed up here and there, she was content to live life at her own pace and throw parties  
rather than cause destruction.

Huh, I just imagined a strength contest between her and the Incredible Hulk. That would honestly be hilarious.

I took in a deep breath, hefted my bag up, and walked towards where she was lying,"Umm...hello there. I'm looking for  
Miss Reimu Hakurei. She wouldn't happen to be in right now?"

"Huh?" Suika opened her eyes as she took in the sight of me. I'm guessing she wasn't use to seeing visitors here so  
early, "You mean someone's actually looking for Reimu at this time of day?" She sat up in a more proper manner, crossing her legs and placing her hands onto her knees, "I'll call her if you want, but she's probably napping."

Suika uncorked her gourd and grinned, "How about you have a drink with me instead?" The oni didn't get the chance to hear a reply before someone else stepped out, alerted by the sound of voices outside the shrine. Reimu Hakurei herself stood just inside the doorway, her eyes narrowed slightly with irritation. Her distinctive red bow accented her brown hair and matching shrine maiden outfit.

"Suika. How many times do I have to tell you to stop inviting people over for drinking parties on my front porch?" Reimu grumbled, then looked up and spotted me, "Oh... Are you here about that delivery I ordered? I didn't think they'd be able to fill it so quickly." Apparently, Reimu appeared to have me confused with a deliveryman from the Human Village. Not surprising considering I WAS  
carrying a rather large knapsack on my back.

Ok James, you can do this. Just play it cool, act natural, and she hopefully won't send you blasting off using her Fantasy Seal. I shook my head at her question,"Sorry, I got nothing to deliver...you must be the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, a pleasure to meet you.."

I bowed a little to show the right respect,"My name's James White. I'm new around these parts so I felt getting to know some people would be good for me...also..well.."

Here was the make or break moment,"While I have nothing to deliver.." I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a couple bills,"Your shrine looks like it could use a donation, is that acceptable?"

"I see," Reimu's shoulders sagged slightly, "I should have known better than to expect them to have it ready in less than two days..." She stepped out of the doorway to listen in a slightly more polite manner, sliding the door shut behind her.

"You must be new around here with a name like James White," Reimu raised one of her eyebrows in a skeptical manner, "Wait, so first you tell me that my shrine looks like a dump, then you hand me strips of paper out of pity?" Clearly Reimu had simply leaped from one misunderstanding to another.

She stepped closer and picked up one of the bills, studying it carefully before giving another frustrated look, "This isn't any sort of talisman that I'm aware of, either... Did the idiots over at Myouren Temple send you over here to insult me, or something?"

"What? No! No!" I waved my hands,"That's not it at all!" Geez, was this girl dropped on her head as a baby or something? If she were, that would explain way too much,"You're getting the wrong idea, this is Money, see?" I showed her some silver quarters and gold loonies,"..or what we use for money back in the outside world.."

And I just blew my cover after not even being here five minutes...great,"..And yes I am from the outside world and yes..I was gapped here by Yukari...now before you go and fly off the handle, I knew what I was doing...I think.."

I then started sputtering, "Ok, so I was home minding my own business, Yukari pops in, I freak out and nearly have an  
existential crisis, and then she gave me this weird deal and I agreed, and she gave me these cards too, and put me here  
on some sort of trial period. I survive three weeks, I get to go home, now I'm here, with this weird riddle to solve and please  
tell me you understand some bit of what I'm saying!"

Reimu's eyes widened slightly at the sudden revelation, but at least she wasn't as upset. She let out a sigh and held up her hands, "Alright, slow down... Why would I get upset when its Yukari's fault in the first place for grabbing you and tossing you wherever the hell she feels like? I don't know what she told you before running off, but you can't believe a word of what comes out of that mouth of hers."

Reimu leaned her back against the door frame with her arms folded, "Great... Now I have to check on the barrier to make sure its still stable. Its bad enough that random junk comes through from the other world, all I need now is a hoard of immigrants, too." She directed her attention back to me, "You sound like you've had a rough time, so why don't you come inside and we can talk about it over some tea?"

Without waiting for a reply, she slid the door back open and stepped in, leaving it ajar while she stepped into the tea room. Suika blinked and shrugged, "I guess you're off the hook for now..." Reimu was being understanding for once, and even Suika seemed a bit confused.

Breathing a sigh of relief to myself, I took off my shoes at the door and stepped inside. Me and the maiden sat at the table  
with our drinks and I got to work explaining in detail what had happened up till now. From me minding my own business in  
the Outside World, to Yukari's appearance in my life, the rather surreal chat we had about ourselves, and finally...the deal  
we made. I did my best to ease Reimu into the idea of Touhou Project but it was obvious she was more interested in what  
the Gap Youkai had told me before leaving me here.

"So, basically you're telling me that you have no idea why she brought you here in the first place or what she has in mind for you to accomplish, except that she wants you to meet someone," Reimu sighed then took a sip of her green tea,"I'd expect nothing less of that Yukari, so I can't say I'm surprised..."

"I think our best bet at figuring out what she has in mind is hidden in that riddle she told you," Reimu continued, "Riddles aren't really my thing, so we'll have to find someone else who is even more bored than I am to work it out for us."

"Until then, I suggest you find a job in the village or something," the shrine maiden waved her hand in the air, "I hardly get enough donations to support myself plus one freeloader, let alone two... That is, unless you can find someone willing to take that other-world money of yours." Reimu's eyes suddenly lightened up, "Actually, I know someone who would probably be overjoyed if you gave him that stuff."

I looked up at her while tilting my head,"Really? That would be great. Especially since I probably won't be needing this for  
a while," I gestured to the bills in my hand.

She nodded in agreement, ""There's a half-youkai that runs a shop right outside Magic Forest, and he'd love to take those useless talismans and coins off your hands," Reimu suggested, "He'll probably even give you a fair bit in exchange."

"The Magic Forest, huh?" I got up and opened the door, my eyes wandering over the scenery of the world that would be my home  
for the next few weeks. Sure, others would be overjoyed at the prospect of living in a fantasy world, but me? I knew better. I knew  
that no matter where you live in life, there's always gonna be problems of some sort to deal with.

Sure, it was nice to look at and what not but...well, most people here had a few screws loose, to put it bluntly. You ever heard that saying "All That Glitters Is Not Gold"? Yeah, that sums up this place perfectly. If you weren't powerful enough and/or clever enough to stand up and make a name for yourself...you're Youkai Food.

But...this is what I wanted, there was no time for regrets. "One more question and then I'll leave you alone...do you have any tips or pointers for surviving in this world?" I turned and sat back down while holding up one of the bomb cards,"Because I only got three of these to spare, and I have the feeling they alone won't be nearly enough to see me through.."

Reimu was in the middle of frowning at the fact her teacup was empty but she seemed to brighten up when asked for advice,  
possibly indicating she enjoyed these types of questions. "Don't stick your nose into stuff that doesn't concern you. If you see something suspicious, leave it alone or tell someone who can actually do something about it. If it were me, I'd just kick their butts to make sure they stay in line,"

Reimu whipped out her purification staff and pointed it directly at my forehead, its tip mere inches away from me, "But I'm guessing that the reason you asked for my advice is because you're not strong enough to defend yourself at this point."

I simply kept quiet and didn't bother to answer, causing her to nod, "That's what I thought," The shrine maiden leaned back slightly from the table, setting her staff down beside her, "In that case, I'd suggest you bring someone along who can protect you. Normally that would be something I'd have to do, but I already have a lot of work in checking the barrier, so you'll have to find someone else who can act as your bodyguard." She probably just didn't want to bother with it, given that she did not seem to be in any particular rush to work on the barrier either.

"Take Suika with you if you have to... She's stronger than she looks, and most youkai you'll run into along the way wouldn't bother attacking while she's around," Reimu waved her hand in the air.

A bodyguard, huh? Well, for now, it would have to do, but geez, this girl just said whatever was on her mind, didn't she? Honestly, if I hadn't already read up about her using the wikis I think I would be offended..but than again, being a shrine maiden she needed to remain a mediator.

She couldn't pick sides in a conflict, no matter who it was with, and personal feelings needed to be kept separate from her job. It was her duty as a shrine maiden...though I sometimes wondered how she REALLY felt about that. But still, Youkai admired honesty, as far as I knew, and I doubted there were few people more honest and straightforward than Reimu.

"Well...you're a honest person, Miss Reimu, and I respect that.." I got up and slipped on my coat, fixing the hood,"Thank you again for everything...and don't worry, I'll be back soon with a REAL donation.." I gave her a thumbs up and turned to Suika,"Hey Suika? Do you wanna go hang out with the new guy for a bit?...We can get a drink later if you want."

If there was any way to get into an Oni's good books, it was through food and drink.

"I'm looking forward to it," Reimu smiled and waved to me while still seated at the table. She wasn't one who often exchanged many pleasantries, but the suggestion of honest-to-goodness donations was enough to make even Reimu get into a good mood, "Take care."

Suika Ibuki, who had been standing just outside the door, poked her head in, "You know it! I've been wondering when something interesting would turn up, and it seems like you might find yourself involved in something big..." The petite oni grinned in a slightly mischievous manner, "And where there is an incident, there will doubtless be some decent beatdowns... And afterwards, plenty of parties and drinking!"

"Don't jinx me, Suika," Reimu called out from the tea room, "If you get yourself into a fight, leave me out of it."

Suika nodded in Reimu's direction before setting off in the direction of the forest...

* * *

"Don't worry, Reimu just has to get used to you being around. After a few weeks she'll soften up a bit," the oni teased as we headed towards our destination, "Then you'll be free to win her heart with your finely-tuned masculine charms."

Wait, what was that oni girl implying?! Sure, I'd made a good first impression on Reimu but...seriously? Win her heart? Please tell me she's just joking about that. Reimu was cute and all but...well, her personality left much to be desired.

More importantly, I wasn't exactly mister attractive or supermodel material. I decided to strike up a conversation as we walked,"Umm...hey Suika, what makes you think an Incident is on the horizon? For all we know, this could just be Yukari screwing with everyone's heads...again..for the umpteenth time.."

"Well, you DO know a lot about Reimu, don't you? Most people don't even bother visiting her these days, so the fact that you went through the trouble to learn about her shows you have some sort of interest, right?" Suika let the subject drop, thankfully, when the topic of the possibility of an incident was brought to her attention.

"Hm... Its just a gut feeling that I have," Suika gave a reassuring smile, but if all she had to run with was her own feeling, then it was not as concrete of proof as one would like, "I suppose this wouldn't mean much to someone who is new around here, but there have been some unusual things going on lately. In fact, there was a rather strong shaking of the ground just a few days ago, but that celestial girl insists that it wasn't an earthquake. I dunno who made her the regional expert on earthquakes, but I'll take her word for it."

I won't lie, that info piqued my interest. It couldn't be Tenshi. Sure, she was a spoiled brat with the mental state of a child, but I highly doubted she was dumb enough to cause ANOTHER incident just to attract attention. Also, she had Iku to keep her in line...I hoped. It also helped that Suika was a frequent visitor to Heaven.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Suika here had an entire section of the Celestial Realm all to herself?...yeah, I'll stop geeking out for now. "So, this Half-Youkai we're going to go meet...they're all about collecting things from the outside world, are they?"

"Uhm, not really... Rinnosuke is just into that sort of thing for some reason. His ability to determine the name and purpose of objects from simply looking at them might have something to do with it," Suika chuckled, "There really aren't that many half-youkai running around Gensokyo, though. Marriages between youkai and humans is pretty rare to begin with, for various reasons."

"I'm pretty sure I know why.." I muttered more to myself than aloud. Even with the spell card system in play and the whole concept of "fair duels" there were always those who didn't respect the rules and just did whatever the heck they felt like doing. It was likely frustrating for all parties involved.

"I think we're coming upon the forest now...best be ready just in case we run into any trouble...not from Rinnosuke of course, but there's no telling what's waiting up ahead.." I cautiously stuck a hand in my pocket, just in case I was forced to use one of my bombs.

"Relax, its just the edge of the forest," Suika waved her hand in the air dismissively, "All the poisonous spores, man-eating plants, mischievous fairies, and aggressive youkai _generally_ don't wander around Kourindou." The oni led the way in closer until a small shop came into view, hidden behind a small outcropping.

As expected, the shop looked like it hadn't seen any customers in quite a while. Outside there were all sorts of random things from the other world, including but not limited to a tanuki statue, some garden gnomes, and a tire swing. If this was just the stuff that couldn't fit inside the shop, doubtless there would be plenty of junk that he had managed to collect over the years that lined the shelves on the inside.

Suika walked up to the front door and knocked before entering, "Oi, anyone home?" Rinnosuke stood just behind the front desk, the walls of his shop neatly organized with all manner of goods that nobody in Gensokyo seemed particularly interested in buying.

The half-youkai nodded politely, "Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"Excuse me," I politely bowed before letting myself in,"Hello, you must be Rinnosuke. My name is James White, and I was wondering..." I reached into my wallet and withdrew some bills and coins,"You're into trading and collecting, right? Well, how much do you think this stuff from the outside world is worth?"

Rinnosuke almost fell over upon merely seeing the bills and coins presented to him, having to grab onto the counter to prevent his inevitable collision with the floor. He quickly stepped around the counter and looked them over with great interest.

"These coins and talismans..." Why did everyone assume the bills were talismans?! "They are used as a store of value in the other world... Men and women toil for hours without end for such things, and they are in such good condition, too!" Rinnosuke looked up, his glasses glinting, "How did you manage to get your hands on them?"

Oh for crying out loud, first Reimu now this guy? Geez, these people acted like they'd never seen money before...except they WERE a few hundred years behind the time so I guess you gotta cut them some slack. Might as well remain a bit professional about this.

Even so, it was probably best if, for now, I didn't show him any of the other stuff from the Outside World. If seeing a few dollar bills did THIS to him...well, seeing what else I had would probably give the poor guy a heart attack.

I scratched the back of my neck,"Ermm...well, these honestly aren't anything too special. You see, the Outside World is...a place where magic only exists in fairytales and in parlor tricks these days. Science and technology pretty much reign supreme. Honestly, you'd be surprised by some of the stuff we have these days...these things.."

I let him hold one,"We use them as a form of currency. They're actually very common, we even have machines to make them for us...and no, I don't have one of them on me. So common in fact you can even find them while simply walking down a street on  
certain days."

"The Outside World is certainly an interesting and mysterious place," Rinnosuke nodded, "Despite how common they may be in the Outside World, here in Gensokyo we rarely come across actual currency from that world. For whatever reason, it just doesn't fall through the barrier that often, and when it does its often not in very good condition."

The shopkeeper let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, I do not have much to offer you in exchange. I can offer you five thousand yen for each of your fabric currency strips, one thousand yen for each of your gold coins, and two hundred yen for each of your silver coins. I realize its not even close to their actual value, but I'm a bit low on available funds myself, so I hope you'll understand."

"If you find anything in my shop that you'd like in exchange, I'm sure we can work something out that we will both find acceptable," Rinnosuke motioned toward the shelves of his store, "Please take your time."

Whoa, was this guy serious? Judging by the resolute look in his eyes, yes he was. Still, five thousand yen for the bills alone?  
One thing was for sure. Reimu was going to be one happy shrine maiden.

I managed to snap out of my stupor and nod,"I'll do that, thank you," I waltzed over to the shelves and began browsing  
them, looking for certain souveneirs and stuff to take back with me. Of course, if I could get my hands on a weapon  
or some other means of defending myself that would be great. I wanted my bombs to be a secret weapon of sorts, a last  
resort if you will.

Before I could ask Rinnosuke, I heard the bell chime to signal a new customer. I glanced up and...I swear, it felt like my  
heart skipped a beat. It was her. Right down to the letter it was her. The wide-brimmed black hat and matching black dress  
with white frilled apron on the front and black shoes. She had long golden blonde hair with one strand done up in a small  
braid. In her hands she carried her iconic broom and wore her signature smirk across her face.

Ladies and gentlemen, Marisa Kirisame! She stepped over to the counter, completely ignoring me and Suika as she slung her  
arm across it, "Yo Kourin! Do you have anymore of those herbal blends? I've just run out and need a fresh supply."

I turned away as I tried not to hyperventilate. _Calm yourself down, James. Don't get carried away. Stay in control of your_  
 _emotions...Ah screw it. I gotta go for it! Besides, I doubt I'll get another chance like this._ I pulled out a pen and paper  
from my pack and walked over, "Um...excuse me...M-Miss Kirisame..?"

I put my head down and held out the pen and paper,"M-My name is...J-James White and I was wondering...can I have the  
honour of getting your autograph?" Oh man, I must've looked so stupid right now.

"That's me da ze~" Marisa turned and pounded her chest proudly, although it might have just been her way of hiding her embarrassment at being asked for an autograph right out of the blue, "I didn't know I had a fan club... James White, was it?" She set her broom against the wall before taking the pen and paper and tapped her foot a few times as if trying to think of what to write.

She nodded twice then began to write, adding a little picture of herself winking as an extra after she was finished. The message read:

 **"Ordinary Magician Marisa Kirisame,**

 **With Love to James White."**

Marisa handed the paper and pen back, rather pleased with the result, "Here you are... You know, I don't remember seeing you around before. Have we met, or are you a fan through reputation alone?" The magician grinned at me which made me resist the  
urge to blush. Apparently she was very pleased at the prospect of having a fan.

"Thanks so much...and sorry again about coming up to you out of the blue. It's just...well, if my appearance and name haven't tipped you off yet...I'm kinda from the outside world...and you can probably take three guesses how I got here...by the way, the first two don't count.."

"But yeah, from where I come from, stories about Gensokyo kinda exist as these...moving pictures is the best way...and your own stories are among the most popular. Especially the ones involving the Scarlet Mist and the Endless Winter incidents. So no, we haven't met yet...but trust me, I'm a fan of your work.."

"Oh really?" Marisa blinked, as it seemed she hadn't spent the time to connect the dots herself, "Kourin's from the Outside World, too, actually, so its really not that strange, da ze~" Marisa did not worry too much about such things, especially if they didn't involve fighting or interesting developments.

Rinnosuke laughed nervously, "That was quite a while ago, though, so I really don't remember much at all about it. Its changed a lot from what I hear, so I'm almost as much at a loss about what goes on there as anyone else."

"I just assumed you were a friend of Kourin's, which would have explained your get-up," Marisa crossed her arms in front of her chest, "My work, you say? Its funny, I don't know anyone else who actually _appreciates_ what I do..." She flashed another grin, "Pleased to meet you. Perhaps we can get to know each other a bit better... Just give me a minute, alright?"

The magician turned her attention back to Rinnosuke, "I think I'll make that a double order. And in exchange, I'll give you this!" She slammed something down onto the counter that resembled an earthenware pot of some sort. Exactly how she managed to carry it around on her without a bag or backpack remained a mystery.

"Alright," the shopkeeper nodded, and reached under the counter before setting down two jars containing herbal tea, allegedly.

"Thanks," Marisa scooped up the jars and dropped them into her pocket. Don't ask, just...don't ask.

I then remembered I had something to ask the shopkeeper myself, ""That reminds me, Mr Rinnosuke. I was wondering, do you have any sort of weapons or tools that could be used for self-defense? I'm going to be stuck here for a while and I don't want to be constantly bothering people to keep an eye on me."

"Let me see..." Rinnosuke ducked back below the counter for a moment before popping back up, setting down a few knives, a baseball bat, a wooden sword, and a pistol, "I'm sorry to say that I don't know how to use any of them, but they are weapons of some sort or other."

He walked around the counter and returned with the katana, carefully setting it down on the counter along with its decorative holder, "I also have this sword, but I've gotten a bit attached to it, to be perfectly honest... Its one of my store's treasures, but its probably the best thing I have at the moment for self-defense purposes."

Rinnosuke mused, "If you need training in how to use it, I'd talk to Youmu Konpaku. Its quite a walk from here, though, and you'll need the help of someone who can fly as well."

"A sword.." I inspected the blade. Yeah, it was a definite Japanese Katana. The material used in it is probably some of the sharpest metal in the world. Could cut through just about anything...even still, its use in a Danmaku battle would be...questionable at best. Youmu could get away with it due to being a master of swordsmanship, but me?

Pfft, I may've swung around a toy sword as a kid but the real thing? No way. Also, this was Rinnosuke's sword. I couldn't take this from him. I gently shoved the sword back to him and smiled,"Thank you..but I cannot accept it. If this sword is something important to you..something you've grown attached to...than you should protect it and keep it safe with all your heart...besides, I'm no sword expert, and it would take far too long to become one.."

"But..I appreciate all your help.." I shoved my outside world money toward him,"I'll take whatever currency you can spare, and you can keep some of this for yourself. Don't worry, I'll be fine, honest."

"If you insist," Rinnosuke let out a slight sigh, apparently looking a bit guilty about taking such a bargain, "but if you ever require my assistance in the future, please don't hesitate to ask." He carefully accepted the currency and wrapped it in linens before stashing it away behind the counter.

The shopkeeper doled out twenty thousand yen in exchange, and I stored it away in my wallet when Suika finally came back  
around to us, "Ah, you finished? How about we head back to the shrine than?" She yawned and stretched her arms up into the  
air, "I'm sure Reimu is expecting us back soon anyways."

"Sounds like a plan," Marisa placed her hands onto her hips, "We can chat more over some of that fancy tea I just secured."

"Since when did you join the party?" Suika turned toward her while raising an amused eyebrow.

"What were you expecting, a popup window asking if you would like to allow Marisa Kirisame to join?" Marisa grinned. I wondered  
if she realized just how much of a hole she had punched through the fourth wall,"Now than, shall we get a move on?" We bidded good-bye to Rinnosuke and started our walk back to the shrine.

As we walked, Marisa struck up a conversation with me, "So...you're a fan of me and my work, eh?" She grinned in my direction, "In that case, answer me this...out of all my Spell Cards that you know of...which one's your favorite?"

I tilted my head as I pondered which of them did I like best, "Hmm...I do like that one which turns your broom into the equivalent of a rocket booster...but if I had to choose I would say your Master Spark," I smiled at her, "Few things are as cool as being able to carry around and fire off a Wave Motion Gun whenever you darn well please."

"I know, right!" Marisa laughed as she tossed her portable Hakkero up and down in her hand, "Sometimes I think of just yelling Kamehameha when I fire this bad boy off da ze!...Or maybe I should yell I'm Firin My Lazer! Have yet to decide which one would be cooler," She pointed to my bag,"By the way, you got anything to eat in that bag of yours? I'm kinda in the mood for the munchies."

"Did you forget to eat breakfast again?" Suika chimed in with a playful wink, "Or are you simply trying to mooch off your "fan", Marisa?" The magican's reply was simply to give one of her cheeky grins.

I snickered and reached into my bag,"Sure, here you go," I handed her an apple.

"Thanks," She took the fruit and tore a juicy chunk out of it with her teeth before chewing and swallowing, "So, what brings you here to Gensokyo, James? Judging by your appearance and name, I'm going to assume you must be the newest Outsider, eh?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Before I could continue explaining, I heard a cry along with laughter not far from us and flashes of light, "But it's probably better I explain myself back at the shrine, come on." The others nodded and we took off together...or more like I ran, they flew, "Show offs..." I muttered to myself as I ran to keep up with them.

* * *

As we got closer though, it quickly became clear that not all was well at the shrine. Specifically, it was under siege by a group of mischievous fairies. Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Luna Child were flying about while the shrine maiden waved them off with her purification rod. Reimu didn't seem to be taking them very seriously, though as the majority of the danmaku that the fairies were firing at her went in practically all directions _except_ toward Reimu.

"This will teach you to stop stealing my rice crackers!" Reimu whipped out some talismans from her sleeves and spread them out in a fan-like pattern, the emblems on them glowing brightly before they flew, dodging and weaving in between the small, glowing bullets that the fairies had fired at her. The fairies suddenly fled in panic as the talismans followed them relentlessly. Reimu laughed, leaving one to ponder who was the real villain in this situation.

"They never learn, do they?" Marisa approached her friend, nodding in approval.

"Not really, but at least they try something new each time," Reimu shrugged then turned toward me, "So, how did it go?"

At her question, I smiled and shook my head,"It went well enough. I gotta say though, that Rinnosuke guy, he's...well, he's certainly eccentric, I'll say that much. Heck, when he saw my stuff from the outside, he pretty much flipped.." I glanced off after the retreating fairies,"All I can say is...I'm glad I didn't show him any of the other items I brought from the Outside. Didn't wanna give the poor fella a seizure or anything of the sort..."

"Eccentric doesn't even cut it," Reimu admitted while shaking her head. Judging by the look of anticipation in her eyes, I knew what she was waiting for. I hauled out my wallet and placed a few thousand yen in her hand. As a result, her eyes lit up in a way that was almost magical, "Thank you for your generous donation...may the gods bless you and your offspring...and may fortune smile upon you..."

Reimu waved her staff back and forth a few times, then pocketed the money without further ado, "Now that's settled... Would you like to come in for some tea and rice crackers? Don't worry, I'll give the ones the fairies nibbled on to Suika."

"I managed to lift some of the good stuff from Kourin," Marisa declared proudly, as if lifting goods were something one should brag about, "So leave the tea to me, Reimu."

"Who said you could come in?" Reimu asked Marisa, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Aw, come on... I brought some tea, the least you can do is show me a little hospitality," Marisa smiled, "Besides, I need some place cool to chat with my new friend."

"Since when did the two of you get so chummy?" Reimu's shoulders sagged slightly, "Whatever, come on in..." She turned and led the group back to the tea room.

"Anybody want cookies?" I hauled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies from my knapsack, "These were made by mom. A little something to go with our-" I had no time to finish as the bag simply upped and vanished from my grasp and all I saw was Reimu  
dumping the whole thing out onto a plate as both her and Suika grabbed handfuls to indulge themselves with.

I opened my mouth to object...only for me to shrug, feeling it wasn't worth it, especially since all the chewing and murmurs  
of approval was a sign that appreciated the treat. It also helped that I noticed Reimu glaring at Suika from across the table  
as if trying to intimidate the oni into giving up her share of cookies.

I decided to speak up before the shrine maiden did something drastic, "Um...right..as for how me and Marisa are such buddies?  
Well, apparently, she appreciates being given praise of any sort..."

"Sounds like Marisa alright," Reimu shrugged, "Send a few honeyed words in her direction and she'll roll over like a puppy if you ask her to." I wouldn't know about that but considering the magician's attitude towards me, maybe there was some merit behind that idea?

"I do not!" Marisa protested, sticking her tongue out at Reimu as she poured up tea for the group, "You're just jealous that I have a fan and you don't."

"You actually have a fan?" Reimu gave her friend an incredulous look, "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Hehe...um..she's not kidding.." I spoke up suddenly, now feeling a bit embarassed,"Remember how I told you about the Touhou Series? Well, she's actually one of the most popular characters in the entire fandom.."

"Impossible!" Reimu slammed her hand down onto the table, giving me quite a startle, "No matter how you look at it, I'm the main character, so it goes without saying that I should be the most popular character!" Ok, what kind of logic was that?

Suika patted Reimu on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Reimu. If we had a popularity poll here in Gensokyo, I'd vote for you over Marisa."

"That doesn't make me happy at all..." Reimu glanced over at Suika, then back at me with a completely serious look on her face, "But what about you? Don't you feel ashamed for following in lock-step with the ignorant masses?" Apparently Reimu took this sort of thing very seriously...

"Perhaps people like James here just have better taste, da ze~" Marisa set down a steaming cup of tea for everyone at the table before taking a seat herself. I knew I needed to do something to defuse this situation before it escalated...however futile it would  
ultimately prove to be.

'Marisa, you might not want to push your luck. Reimu looks ready to explode on us.." I warned before putting up my hands,"Easy there, Reimu. I said she's ONE of the most popular, not THE most popular. For all I know, maybe you are the most popular, I don't know..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Besides...people are free to like and dislike whatever they want, right? It's  
our right as sentient beings,"

"And didn't a wise individual once say "We're all different, therefore we're all the same"?"

"That may be true, but I also have my own rights, which includes the right to change people's minds," Reimu stood up from the table and pointed directly at Marisa, "Marisa, I challenge you to a duel! The winner gets to keep James as their fan, while the loser acknowledges the popularity of the winner!"

"Fine with me, da ze~" Marisa whips out her Mini-Hakkero, clutching it in her hand tightly before heading outside with Reimu close behind.

"Things have started to get interesting around here all of a sudden," Suika laughed, "Good job, James... You've only been here for what, half a day? And you already have two girls fighting over you." She took a long swig from her gourd, letting the truth of her statement sink in.

I took a few moments to let what just happened sink in...like, REALLY sink in. I had accidentily gotten the resident Shrine Maiden and her trigger-happy magician best friend to fight over me...granted, it was for popularity reasons, but still.

I felt my face turn pale as a ghost as I buried my face in my hands,"Oh my gosh, what have I done? I feel like I'm in one of those types of Touhou fics nobody likes talking about..or in one of those animes where the guy gets girls literally fighting over him..."

There was only one reasonable thing to do at a time like this,"...Suika?" I glanced up at her as I held out my glass,"You don't mind if I have a drop of that gourd, do you?"

"Why not? We're drinking buddies, after all... And you look like you could use a drink, besides," Suika tipped her gourd, filling the glass all the way up to the rim with sake. Afterward, she held her gourd out, "Bottoms up!" Suika then proceeded to take yet another long drink, ending with a refreshed gasp.

"Ah, yes... Nothing quite does it like sake," Suika grinned, while outside the sounds of battle reverberated through the walls of the shrine. Explosions and flashes of light were exchanged and the glasses on the table shook and clanked together while the duel raged on.

"So, if you aren't happy about them fighting over you, I take it that your tastes in girls are a bit different, am I right?" Suika nudged me in the shoulder with her elbow. Somehow, Suika was getting quite a kick out of all this. One could even argue she was rubbing  
this all in a little too much.

I tried not to blush and turned my head away,"I-It's not that...it's just..is it really necessary for them to have to fight over something so minor and trivial?"

"If anything, it's...a little embarassing..I mean, I haven't even done anything to attract their attention and I...to be honest, I've never been too good around girls..I was always taught to treat them nicely, like actual people and not just something to be ogled or worshipped,""I didn't really think it would ever lead to something like this.." I took another sip of my drink,"But...I suppose that's life for ya..you can never be sure what it has in store for you...or how your choices will affect the outcome of it."

Suika let out a laugh, "James, this is Gensokyo. Doesn't everybody fight over minor or trivial things?" She took a swig of her gourd, "I'll tell you something else, too. Its not always about what you do or even what you look like when girls are involved. Sometimes people just click, you know? Its like sushi and sake. Why do sushi and sake go together? How would I know... But they go together for some reason, even if common sense would dictate otherwise."

"If it were all about looks, I'd probably be at the bottom of most people's lists," Suika smiled, "Although I hate to admit it, I'm flat as a board and my horns aren't exactly a turn-on, either. Out of the two of us, I think you're in a better position than I am."

"You know what I think? I think you _think_ too much," I glanced over to her as laid down, sprawled out over the tatami mat floor while she stared up at the ceiling, "If you're so bothered about everything, then you'll end up stuck in life. Think less and just let life go about its business... That's what I do, and it hasn't failed me yet."

"Well, you aren't that bad looking, you're kinda cool in my eyes.." I stretched out and got more comfy, letting out a sigh,"But...you might have a point...people back home sometimes told me I worry or tend to put too much thought into things..."

"But...life isn't all rose and butterflies. There's always going to be certain responsibilities you gotta step up and take on at  
some point. If one is always so carefree about everything...nothing will ever get done. People are always going to expect  
certain things from you, and the last thing you want to do is..." I sighed while glancing up at the ceiling,"Not be able to live  
up to those expectations."

"Thanks," Suika smiles, grateful for the compliment, "You're not to bad-looking yourself. Slip on some tailored linens and you might even be downright handsome."

"You should live honest to yourself, James," the oni continued, "If you do that, not only will you feel better about yourself, I'm sure others will come to appreciate you for who you are rather than who you pretend to be... In the very least, I find honest people to be very attractive. Why else do you think I hang out with Reimu so much?"

"Don't get trapped by what other people expect you to measure up to. Set your own goals in life and strive to reach them instead," Suika opened one eye.

"Live honest to myself, eh?" I stared up at the ceiling. Up till recent years I always felt trapped by what other people expected of me...but in the end, was that really what was important? Wasn't living up to your own expectations more crucial and fulfilling?

I chuckled out loud, "Heh...you make that sound so flipping easy, Suika...but I guess it's something worth thinking about, thanks," I glanced over to her,"Where exactly did you learn to be so philosophical?"

"Philosophical? Me?" Suika laughed, "I don't think about things long enough to be considered philosophical. I suppose some of it might come from my talks with Yukari on occasion, but that's a different matter entirely." Wait, what?

"I'm just trying to offer some friendly advice to my drinking buddy," Suika sat up, noticing that the sounds outside where starting to lessen, "So, who do you think is going to win?"

"Hmm.." I pondered that thought over for a few seconds,"Well, it's hard to say. They're the two top Youkai Hunters in this entire world, they've each fought immensely powerful individuals in their pasts including demons, gods, shinigami, celestials, and so on...plus they've known each other for quite a few years so they could probably see through each other's moves.."

I shrugged,"Your guess is as good as mine, but they seem about even in my eyes. Personally, I'd rather it end in a draw, but I think it'll come down to not who is more powerful or skillful...but who has the stronger will, who is capable of keeping their cool more...and that one opportune moment..." I held up a finger for emphasis,"That one moment when you see an opening...and you take it."

"That's often what fights are decided by," Suika nodded, "But I have a feeling that neither of them are going to approach this fight in that manner. They both have their pride on the line, after all, and nothing gets Reimu and Marisa's blood boiling quite like a personal spat."

"Who is having a personal spat?" Reimu asked, who had been standing just inside the room, completely unnoticed, for some time. Her robes were slightly soiled and her hair was somewhat out of place as she took her seat at the table, crossing her arms indignantly. Marisa entered soon after her, in a somewhat better mood than her friend.

"So, Reimu~" Marisa grinned, "Which of us is the most popular?" The witch really knew how to rub in a victory, even though she looked just as dirty and battered as the shrine maiden.

"Sit down and shut up," Reimu huffed, "The fight really doesn't matter since it wouldn't change James' mind anyway." She just then realized that?

"If you wanna be that way," Marisa shrugged, taking her seat as well, "Fine with me, da ze~" She turned towards me with a smile, "Sorry about that, James. You said you were going to explain how you got here to Gensokyo, right?"

I nodded and set about explaining what had happened to me up till now to Marisa, hoping to get her up to speed on what was going down. Having to repeat this story yet again was getting a little aggrevating though I did have Reimu to vouch for me now which helped alleviate some of the irritation. Everyone looked all shades of confused by the end, even though Suika looked like she was hanging on to every word I said. Eh, than again she had mentioned wanting something interesting to happen around here.

"I'm not sure what ta say, da ze~" Marisa scratched her head, more than just a bit confused, "It sounds ta me like ol' Gap-Happy believes somethin' is goin' down soon, but that riddle of hers isn't making it any easier to know what, exactly. There _have_ been those earth shakes, but that don't give us much to work with either, da ze~"

"It's pretty suspicious to me that she'd willingly bring someone from the Other World here in the first place, and give him a three-week trial period," Reimu added, "I think its safe to say that whatever is going to happen, its going to happen sometime over the next three weeks... Aside from that, I have nothing."

"Same here," I munched on one of the few cookies I'd managed to snag, "The only thing I can think of is to focus on that riddle she left me with. If we can figure out that, we'll at least have something to point us in the right direction."

"You said that Yukari wanted you to meet someone, right?" Reimu crossed her arms and nodded, "The person she's referring to could be the one responsible for the earth shakes. If that's the case, then all we have to do is figure out who is behind them and make sure you meet her,"

"That's not necessarily the answer either, Reimu," Marisa spoke up, "What if the person Yukari wants him to meet is supposed to help resolve the incident in some way instead of being the perpetrator herself."

"UGH!" Reimu threw her hands up into the air, "This is starting to make my head ache... I wish I could just beat it out of Yukari right here and now instead of playing along with her little game."

"I think we need to find someone who can figure out the riddle for us, first," Marisa suggested, "Without that, we won't be able to get very far, da ze~"

"So, you guys know of anyone at all that would be good at riddles?" I asked as I glared at Marisa to get her hand away from my meager share of cookies.

"Riddles?" Marisa blinked as she withdrew her hand, not looking the least bit embarassed by her little stunt, "Probably someone with a lot of free time on their hands, da ze~" Why did people in Gensokyo assume riddles were only for the insanely bored?

"Kaguya Houraisan, perhaps?" Reimu suggested, "She strikes me as the sort of person who lazes about under a kotatsu all day, eating tangerines and complaining about how much pith remains on the fruit after peeling them."

"Yeah, I suppose she does," Marisa laughed, amused with the mental image of Kaguya complaining to Eirin about tangerines. We all seemed to be on the same wavelength as each of us managed a small chuckle at the thought.

"Hopefully, we'll get lucky and this will be one of those rare, rare, very rare days where she and Mokou aren't having one of their old throw-downs.." I began packing up my bag,"But than again, you two are awesome enough to knock some sense into both of them if you want to...still, at least wait until I'm out of range before you start throwing around the lasers, deal?"

"Deal, but don't blame me if I end up blasting them both away at once instead," Marisa spoke with confidence, as Reimu stood up from the table.

"We should get going right away then, if we want to reach Eientei before sunset," Reimu picked up the dishes from the tea table and dropped them into the sink.

"I'll look after the shrine for you while you're away," Suika offered.

"Just don't throw any parties while I'm out, Suika," Reimu glanced at the oni who only grinned in response, causing her to sigh  
and shake her head before we all headed out...

* * *

By the time we drew close to the forest, the sun had already begun its long decent toward the horizon, the shadows growing long and the light dimming slightly as we approached. A thin mist of sorts hung over the mysterious place, giving it an ominous look and obstructing any identifying features that might make navigating such a place easier.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I did kinda shudder as we headed deeper into the forest. During the day this place wasn't so bad as  
one could at the very least see where they were going, but at night, it was a whole other story. Not helping matters is that some  
Youkai and other creatures might have used the dark as a way to get the drop on us.

The bamboo stalks stood a good twelve feet in the air, their grassy leaves spread out like a half-finished tapestry that allowed the occasional beam of light to pass through and light the interviewing paths through the forest.

"This place hasn't changed in the slightest," Reimu huffs, "Just as creepy as ever." The dull silence that hung over the forest only helped to add credence to Reimu's observation.

"That, I can agree with," I blew on my hands and rubbed them together as we kept moving, "Say Reimu? I don't suppose more  
Youkai come out during the night and are more aggressive?"

"Sure, more youkai will come out when the sun sets, but at least its not a full moon tonight," Reimu shrugged, not looking particularly concerned about the youkai that might happen upon them, "You should have been here during the full red moon... This place was literally swarming with youkai." She didn't bother answering whether or not the ones at night were more dangerous than the ones found during the day, which in my eyes spoke leagues about just how confident she was.

Whether that counted for arrogance was an topic I would rather avoid touching.

"The mist is a bit thinner during the day, but I suppose there's no helping it," Marisa ran her finger along the edge of her hat, "I'll blast anything that moves, so don't worry James, we'll get to Eientei safe and sound, da ze!" It was a little odd hearing that line from a girl, but oh well...

We kept going for some time and before long, I started to wonder if we were walking in circles as all the paths eventually seemed  
to start blending together as one. Just as we passed by what appeared to be the very same bamboo stalk stump for the fifth time, Reimu tripped over something huddled by the side of the path.

"Reimu!" I ran to her side and helped her up,"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Reimu stood up and brushed herself off, turning to the culprit whom had accidentally tripped the shrine maiden. Before her stood none other than Wriggle Nightbug, one of the many youkai inhabitants of the Bamboo Forest. Wriggle was a girl with blue eyes and short teal hair and bug-like antennae on her head. She wore a white shirt with stylized long sleeves, a black and red cape and blue baggy shorts with brown shoes.

"You have a lot of guts attacking me again after I beat you so badly last time," Reimu pointed her purification staff directly at the girl's forehead, "But after pulling a cowardly stunt like that, I'm not gunna go easy on you!"

"I didn't attack you!" Wriggle protests, "I was just minding my own business when you bumped right into me!"

"I won't listen to any of your excuses!" Reimu flew up into the air, spreading out a large number of talismans in front of her.

"Uh, Reimu? I think we got bigger things to worry about than someone tripping you over!" I shouted out to her as I ducked behind a tree as I figured I knew what was about to happen,"...She's not gonna listen to a word I say is she?"

"Nope, probably not," Marisa shook her head and sighed, "You know how Reimu is. She never stops once she's made up her mind about something, da ze~"

"If you think you can just kick me around, then you've made two mistakes!" Wriggle turned and whirled her cape as countless insects of various sorts came to her assistance. She waved her hand and divided them into groups before directing them toward Reimu, using them as bullets against the shrine maiden. Despite her strong words, however, the outcome of their fight had already been decided.

Reimu dodged and weaved between the waves of insects, throwing her own talismans back at the firefly youkai in return. Time after time they pounded away at each other, with Reimu having the clear upper hand the entire time. Bamboo stalks shattered and were blown apart as the two girls clashed until, at last, Wriggle gave up, falling to her knees despondently.

"Another annoying pest dealt with..." Reimu brushed her sleeves off.

I gnarled my teeth at the sight of this. Yes, I knew this was just Reimu being Reimu but in my eyes this was the equivalent of bullying, especially since she was doing this to someone smaller than herself. "Alright, Reimu, I think that's more than enough.." I walked out with my hands raised and slightly annoyed with her,"You've had the chance to vent your anger, now let's at least get Wriggle's side of the story.."

"You wanna talk with the pest, go right ahead," Reimu crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Thanks to her, we've lost sight of the path, too..." I was honestly quite tempted to give a snappy remark to her, but I had more important things to worry about right now.

I knelt down beside Wriggle and helped her to sit properly while I got out a first aid kit."There we go...so, Wriggle, right? You gonna be ok? And what were you doing just lying there on the road like that?"

Wriggle looked up timidly, her wide eyes large and round, gleaming in the dim light. They welled up with tears, but she somehow managed to keep herself from crying, "Why are you being so nice to me, human? Don't humans hate youkai?" The firefly youkai did not look badly injured, just slightly bruised and battered from taking some direct hits from Reimu's talismans.

She sniffed, "Well, I set out from my home this afternoon to find something to eat and I found a nice tuft of grasses by the side of the road. I bent down to gather some when the shrine maiden bumped into me." Wriggle's antennae bounced up and down, "I guess she couldn't see me crouched down in the mist..."

"Are you implying something?" Reimu cast an irritated glare in Wriggle's direction.

"Wriggle, would ya happen ta know da way ta Eientei?" Marisa asked the youkai, possibly trying to make sure another brawl wasn't started over simple misunderstandings or the like.

"Eientei?" Wriggle blinked, "I don't know what you're talking about..." She turned back to me, still looking as nervous as ever, "You didn't answer my question, mister..."

"Hmm?" I glanced up at her as I got out the ointment for her,"What does you being a Youkai have to do with anything?" That made her eyes widen a little as I started packing up,"I can't speak on behalf of other humans but I don't need a reason to help someone in need, especially when they're hurt. Besides, you didn't mean to trip up Reimu, did you?" She shook her head, "Than you got nothing to apologize for,"

I applied the ointment for her, ,"There we go...also, I trust you know of the earthquakes that been happening lately? We're trying to figure out what's causing them and we think Princess Kaguya can help us. Do you think you might be able to help us find a way through this mist?"

"I like you, Mister," Wriggle smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly, "By Princess Kaguya, do you mean that person that's always fighting with the fiery girl every morning and afternoon?"

"I can't think of anyone else who'd match dat description other than Princess Kaguya, da ze~" Marisa nodded, "Would you happen ta know where she lives?"

"Hm... Does she live in that big mansion?" Wriggle blinked, somewhat unsure.

"Yes, that would be Eientei..." Marisa sighed, "Talking with idiots like her makes my head hurt..."

"Only idiots call other people idiots, idiot!" Wriggle stuck her tongue out at the witch, then turned back to me with a friendly smile, "In that case, I can show you the way, Mister..."

"Is it just me, or is James being hit on by a bug?" Marisa turned to Reimu.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't cut it out soon, I'm gunna kick her butt again," Reimu huffed.

"I heard that!" I called back to them as I helped Wriggle up to her feet,"That would be appreciated, thank you. By the way,the name's James White...or you can just call me James, Jimmy, Jimbo, any of those names will do."

"I'm Wriggle Nightbug, A Bug of Light Wriggling in the Dark," Wriggle introduced herself as well, "Pleased to meet you, Mister James." She waved her hand and tiny lightning bugs began to glow in the distance, forming a line for the group to follow, "This way... I leave some of my bugs behind so I can find my way back in case I get lost, see?"

Me, Reimu and Marisa followed after Wriggle, who guided them through the seemingly endless rows of bamboo by simply walking toward the next lightning bug. As they passed by, Wriggle gathered them up, presumably so she could use them again later.

You know, some people really underestimate the usefulness of certain powers. I mean, Wriggle's ability to control bugs and insects may not seem like much on paper...until you stop and REALLY think about it.

I mean, she could have Black Widows and Scorpions suck the life out of you or poison you altogether. She could have termites tear down a building from the inside out. Even these lightning bugs were great for finding your way through pitch darkness. Her control over certain insects means she could be one heck of an assassin. Kill her target with a dangerous bug bite and practically nobody would ever figure out it was you.

The more I thought about it, the more scary such an ability seemed to be...I guess I should count my lucky stars she's on our side for now, and that she doesn't know the full extent of her abilities...Or maybe she DID know and simply kept quiet out of respect for the Spell Card Rules. Yeah, best not to touch that topic with a ten-foot pole."So, Wriggle, right? What you make of these earthquakes that been going on lately?"

"It doesn't feel natural in origin, so I think its a powerful youkai of some kind causing a fuss underground," Wriggle mused, "Power is everything for youkai, you know, so its probably some kind of challenge to another youkai, or perhaps to all the other youkai in general... I haven't heard anything for certain from the others, so that's just what I think it is."

"It doesn't feel natural, you say?" Reimu's interest peaked a bit.

"Mhm... When the ground shakes, it feels a bit off, you know?" Wriggle replied, "Its like when you drink an artificially-flavored soda instead of a naturally-flavored soda."

"I don't see how soda has anything to do with this," Reimu's shoulders sagged with disappointment.

"Hey, Mister James..." Wriggle fidgeted nervously, "Do you... Like bugs?"

Reimu reached for the firefly youkai, but Marisa held her back with her arms, "You can't just take out our guide, Reimu... At least wait until we arrive at Eientei."

I ignored those two in favor of answering Wriggle's question, "Me? Like bugs?" If this were an anime, I'd be sweatdropping right now,"Uh...well..bugs are kinda hit and miss with me. There are some I like and some I don't like. Butterflies are probably one of my favorites, especially the whole growth and maturation they go through from caterpillar to cocoon to a butterfly.."

"I like them because well...they kinda represent freedom for me. Being able to go wherever they please and not have to answer to anyone's authority...I like the way you used the lightning bugs to guide our way too. The way you use them is kinda cool."

"You think I'm cool?" Wriggle's blush deepened. She held her hand open and a large butterfly flew over to her, its brightly-colored wings fluttering as it stood upon the palm of her hand. I won't lie, that was a pretty nifty trick there.

"You're quite the lady's man, aren't you?" Reimu remarked with a hint of distaste lacing her words, "Stop distracting the guide or we'll never get out of here... Where is that darned Mokou when you need her?"

"It is a bit odd that Mokou hasn't shown up, now that you mention it, da ze~" Marisa glanced about, noting how silent and still the forest was at the time.

"Come to think of it, you're right.." I acknowledged Marisa's comment as I glanced around the forest,"I mean, isn't Mokou suppose to be like a guide for people lost in the Bamboo Forest? Doesn't talk much but generally likes people but if you come upon Kaguya, you best run to the hills before Mokou whips out the phoenix wings?...That Mokou, right?"

"Definitely the same Mokou, da ze~" Marisa nodded, "But she don't seem ta be around at da moment... P'haps Kaguya knows something 'bout that."

We kept going deeper into the forest until, suddenly, we stepped into a clearing. Even the fog simply vanished as we stood at the front entrance of a massive Japanese-style mansion complex, Eientei. The interconnected buildings had an old-timey sort of feel to them, an aged elegance that blended well with the rustic surroundings and endless lines of bamboo stalks. Youkai rabbits scurried about on the grounds, looking up from their work to give curious looks to the travelers. One of the rabbits, easily identified as Reisen by her timid appearance and distinctive clothes, approached.

"Excuse me..." Reisen held up her hand, "Would you happen to have business with the Princess?"

"Yes, so let her know we're here before I barge in and let her know myself," Reimu barked, clearly not in the best of moods.

"Princess Kaguya is resting in her room," Reisen tried to maintain control of the conversation, "But I'll let her know that you are here and you wish to speak with her."

"Stop making excuses and tell her already!" Reimu waved her staff in Reisen's face, and the lunar rabbit sighed and turned back toward the house without further ado. I felt kinda sorry for the poor girl, especially considering Reisen is among the most reasonable  
and kind-hearted characters in my eyes so I can't say I approved of Reimu snapping at her.

"That was uncalled for, you know," I quipped and to which Reimu only snorted. I leaned against a tree with my arms folded,"So...you guys sure Lady Kaguya can help us figure out this riddle? Because while I would like to go after Yukari, she's kinda napping right now...and basically said I won't be seeing her again for a couple of days, so until than we're on our own.."

"If anyone can figure that riddle out," Reimu shrugged, "Then it would probably be Kaguya..." She turned to Wriggle, "You can go back to plucking weeds or whatever it is that you do all day."

"I'll do that," Wriggle nodded to Reimu then turned back to me and gave a small bow, "Thank you for your kindness, Mister James... I won't forget it, I promise!" With that, the firefly youkai hurried off back into the bamboo forest without a trace.

"With one troublesome person gone, another is sure to take her place," Reimu sighed as Reisen returned from speaking with the princess.

"Princess Kaguya would be happy to speak with you. Please follow me," Reisen gave the group a polite nod before leading them inside the front entryway. The interior of Eientei was much as one would expect it to be. The paper walls were richly decorated with drawings and ink prints all along the main hallway. Reisen directed them down the left wing, around the edge of the lush interior courtyard gardens, until they reached the wide double-doors that stood between themselves and Kaguya's personal quarters. The lunar rabbit carefully slid the doors open and allowed them to pass inside.

The lunar princess Kaguya herself sat at a low table, under a kotatsu as expected. She wasn't eating tangerines, though, as she seemed to have been reading a newspaper instead before her guests had arrived. She had an other-worldly beauty and elegance, her smooth, ivory skin and pleasant smile could have captivated the heart of any man she wished. It was no wonder that so many men had vied for her affections in the past.

"Hello," Kaguya motioned for her guests to join her around the kotatsu, "Please make yourselves comfortable..." She folded her hands in her lap after giving her guests time to take their seats, "Tell me... You must have some reason for coming to see me, because I know you would not come all this way just to pay me a social visit."

Wow, so this was princess Kaguya in the flesh...like, the REAL Kaguya. She was...well, to put it bluntly, very beautiful. Yeah, if she hadn't gotten a guy before, what chance did I possibly have?

No, the best thing to do is focus on why we were here,"Thank you for allowing us into your home on such short notice, Princess Kaguya.." I bowed my head to show some respect to the princess,"Our apologies for the suddenness of our arrival, but we're in need of your help..."

With that, I set about, once again, with help from the others, explaining what was going on and about that blasted riddle I'd been given.

"So you came here to ask me something like that?" Kaguya's voice conveyed a sense of amusement rather than annoyance. She held her sleeve up in front of her mouth and laughed, "Well, if that's all you wish to know, then its a simple matter, really... The riddle is talking about the one most important thing in the world. Can you guess what that is?"

"Money?" Marisa interjected herself into the conversation, "Power?"

"Love, silly," Kaguya could barely contain herself, "Why would you think either of those things would even make sense in the context of a riddle such as this?"

"Love, eh..." Reimu shrugged, "What does love have to do with anything?"

"Its quite simple if you think about it..." Kaguya smiled, "She said that she wants you to meet someone who wants to meet you, but doesn't know it yet? That's clearly referring to your future lover, whoever she might happen to be. Yukari is trying to tell James that he needs to fall in love with one of the girls here in Gensokyo. How exactly this has anything to do with this incident that you're convinced is right around the corner, I really don't have a clue..."

Love? Seriously? Something so cheesy and cliched was the answer to the riddle? This puzzle had just gotten even more confusing for me, and judging by the face Reimu was making, we were pretty much in the same boat.

"Hm... In that case, there's something else I'd like to know," Marisa spoke up again.

"What might that be?" Kaguya asked.

"Where did Mokou run off to? We didn't run into her in the Bamboo Forest, da ze~" Marisa shook her head.

"Oh, that... I killed her earlier today," Kaguya replied in a nonchalant manner, "She probably just hasn't regenerated yet..."

I cleared my throat, "Um...Princess?" She looked over in my direction with a warm smile, "I need to ask...Yukari mentioned Gensokyo was lacking in something...but how can that something be Love?"

"Perhaps you have not realized this yet because you are new to Gensokyo, but the concept of love is not exactly well-established here," Kaguya explained, "The girls here are all so busy fighting each other over petty differences that they put little or no thought to romance. Even marriages here are more firmly rooted in establishing family ties rather than out of love and affection between the two persons involved."

Kaguya shrugged, "Yukari probably noticed that love is more important in your world than in ours and thought that she could transplant some love from that world to this one as a way of remedying the situation."

"You must realize how ironic it is for you of all people to point all of that out, don't you?" Reimu looked over at Kaguya with a cynical eye.

"Hmm..." I could only nod along to her explanation,"I suppose you have a point...that's very much how a lot of marriages worked even in my own world up until...well, maybe not even two centuries ago, if even that..."

"More often than not, marriages were used mainly as a way to make a family stronger or wealthier, or just more powerful in general. It was less about genuine love and affection, and more about what you or your family could get out of it. It was less about love, and more about duty and commitment..." Kaguya looked over to me.

"I've looked at enough history books in my life to know that, while marriages out of love weren't the thing of fantasy, they weren't exactly common either. Often times, one member just wanted an heir to their fortune, or to "keep the family's bloodline going"...heck, many unions fell apart just because the woman couldn't produce an appropriate heir for the husband. Those folks forget there's much more to life than just power, wealth and status...and lose sight of what's really important.."

I than realized I was rambling,"Oh, um...sorry about that, didn't mean to go off on a tangent like that.."

"I suppose I'm not the only one who is a hopeless romantic," Kaguya gave James a pleasant smile.

"Hopeless romantic? The girl who sent men off on impossible tasks when they asked her hand in marriage?" Reimu remained firmly critical of the moon princess.

"How would you like to be constantly pestered by hundreds of men who you have never met relentlessly asking you to marry them?" Kaguya countered, "I did not even have the chance to get to know them... Perhaps my methods in dealing with them were not entirely kind, but I really did not have many options available to me."

"I guess you have a point there..." Reimu sighed, "That would be incredibly annoying."

"So, James... Is there anyone in particular that you have taken an interest in?" Kaguya asks in a completely innocent manner, "Perhaps I can help pair the two of you up!"

The sheer suddenness of being asked such a question startled me so much I recoiled and fell over backwards,"Ack!" I could  
hear the girls laughing and chortling above me"T-Taken an interest?" Geez, did all the girls around here love pushing my buttons?

"Uh...well..I can't say for sure...I mean, I've only been here for like one day. I'd...like to get to know the people before making any big decisions...what you need to understand, Miss Kaguya..is I'm not the kind of guy who likes to rush into a relationship and what not...I hope that's understandable?" I sat back up, feeling like I was about to turn into a pumpkin.

"Of course," Kaguya laughed, "I was just teasing you, James. You need not get so worked up over a little joke... You have almost three entire weeks to make up your mind, so there is no need for you to rush. Take your time and get to know a few girls, and I'm sure you'll find your answer before long."

"That's just dandy, but what about us?" Reimu slammed her hand down onto the table, "Are we just supposed to wait around while Romeo here makes up his mind on what girl he fancies?"

"You're all welcome to stay here for as long as you like," Kaguya smiles, "As long as you don't _steal_ anything, of course..."

Marisa stiffens up slightly, "Ha... Ha... I wonder what she means by that..."

"Yes, I wonder what indeed..." I rose an eyebrow in Marisa's direction before turning back to Kaguya, "So, I assume you know of the earthquakes that been going on lately? Apparently, we found out from Wriggle that other Youkai have been hearing them too.."

"Yes, but they have been rather weak earthquakes, so far at least," Kaguya nodded, "They really aren't anything to worry about just yet. I have no idea how you getting a girlfriend could help a youkai underground change their mind, either. Perhaps you should talk with someone who lives down there? I'm sure they would have a better idea about what is going on than I do."

"We can work the details out in the morning," Kaguya turned toward the door, "Reisen, would you kindly prepare some rooms for our guests? Oh, and do make sure that Marisa's room doesn't have any valuables in it. We would not want to tempt the poor girl, now would we?"

Reisen peeked her head in through the doorway and nodded, "I'll work on it right away."

"Thank you, Reisen," Kaguya smiled then turned her attention back to those seated around the table.

"Not that I ain't grateful, but are you sure you have no problem letting us stay the night, Miss Kaguya?" I asked politely,"I just want to make sure we're not intruding on you or anything.."

"Of course not," Kaguya giggled, "I love having guests. It gets a little boring around here at times, so I appreciate the company. Besides, it sounds like you're about to get involved in something interesting in the near future. I would not want to miss out on something like that."

"There is just one thing that I'm still confused about," Marisa spoke up once again.

"What might that be?" Kaguya asks.

"Where are the tangerines?" Marisa says in a completely serious tone.

"Its not the right time of year for tangerines," Kaguya replies.

"I see..." Marisa nods.

"Now if you'll excuse me I really should be getting ready for bed," Kaguya stands up from the table, "I'll chat with you all more in the morning. See you tomorrow." With one last smile, she left the room.

Figuring we should share a few more words before turning in ourselves, I looked to the others, "So...we may've finally figured out what Yukari's riddle was all about..the question now is how does that apply to the situation we're in? What's your feelings on this, girls?"

"I feel like we've been had," Reimu crossed her arms indignantly, "I should have known better than to trust Yukari's riddle to actually shed some light on the situation."

"I think Kaguya pointed us in the right direction," Marisa suggested, "We should go to the underworld tomorrow and pound some answers out of whoever we happen to come across."

"We could also try talking to Tenshi," Reimu considered, "She might claim that the earthquakes aren't her doing, but I get the feeling that she's trying to hide something in the very least... My instincts aren't off the mark very often, either."

"It's always good to trust your instincts," I nodded in approval,"But let's try not to jump to conclusions either. I feel we should do both though, cover more ground that way...what you guys feel more comfortable doing first? Going to the Underground, or going to Heaven?"

"I think we'd better pay Tenshi a visit first," Reimu said firmly, "Otherwise, we might have to go to the Underground _again_ if she tells us something worthwhile."

"She's probably had a good smack-down coming her way for a while now either way," Marisa shrugged. However different Reimu and Marisa's personalities may have been, they often agreed when it came to beating people up. Somehow I knew arguing with them was out of the question when they got in the mood.

"Excuse me," Reisen tried not to interrupt the conversation, but felt it was necessary, "But your rooms are ready, so please let me know when you want to be shown to your rooms."

Upon hearing Reisen, I turned and nodded in thanks to her,"Thanks, Reisen...well, girls, it's been a long day, for some more than others...I think it's time we got some sleep."

"Alright," Reimu stood up from the table along with Marisa, "But I'm going to take a bath before turning in... Might as well, since I'll be staying at a place with its very own bathhouse, right?"

"Wait for me, Reimu!" Marisa followed right after her, leaving Reisen a bit confused when the two of them ran down the hallway by themselves.

"Right this way please," Reisen turned to the young man instead and walked slowly to the right wing of the mansion, stopping in front of one of the guest rooms. Inside there was a fresh futon rolled out in the center of the room, with an extra change of clothes and a bathrobe folded nearly beside it.

"Thanks.." I turned to Reisen, now feeling a bit embarassed,"By the way, I...must apologize on Reimu's behalf. I don't think she meant to be so rude. It's just...well...I guess her job as the Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo takes priority over everything else."

"Don't worry," Reisen waved her hand dismissively, "We have met a few times before and I know how unreasonable she can be at times, but she doesn't mean anything bad by it..."

Reisen continued, "I feel like I should also apologize on behalf of the Princess. She can take her jokes a bit too far at times, and I hope she did not say too much to you today that made you uncomfortable."

"You seem like a kind young man and I feel bad about you being caught up in all this mess," she sighed, then smiled, "Reimu and Marisa often deal with things like this, but you're a bit different from them. You're just an ordinary human, aren't you?"

I let out a nervous chuckle,"Hehe...that obvious, eh?" I set my bag down on the floor,"Well...more or less. Honestly, I have next to no idea how exactly I'm suppose to contribute yet since it looks like for the most part everybody else is far, far more better equipped and capable of taking care of things..." Before she could speak, I put up my hand,"I'm not being pessimistic, more like realistic,"

"For now, the closest thing I have to protection is these.." I pulled out one of my Bomb cards to show her,"I managed to convince Yukari to give me three of these, but I need to be extra careful with them because once I use up all three, I can't get anymore..."

"So unless I start spontaneously calling forth supernatural powers like some cheap Shounen Hero bullshit or such...well, it's probably best I just duck and hide and let the real heroes take care of things."

"There are many kinds of heroes, James, more than the kind that fly around and blow things up," Reisen smiled, causing  
me to lift my head and look at her.

"I'm sure you'll find some way to help," Reisen offered a word of encouragement, "Even if you are just an ordinary human right now, it doesn't mean you have to stay that way." She bent down and took a look at the Bomb card.

"Well, if you can use those, then I don't see why you can't do more than just duck and hide," Reisen blinked, "You can't use those sorts of cards without at least a little magical aptitude... Didn't Yukari tell you that?"

It took a moment for her question to sink in,"Actually...no..she didn't. She just told me that if I ran into some sort of jam I couldn't get out of to use one of these and they would protect me from any sort of harm.."

"Technically that's true," Reisen nodded, "Assuming you know how to use them and that you have at least a small amount of magic to activate them."

She reached out and took the card, looking it over carefully, "These bomb have been modified slightly to use an alternative source of magic than the user's... Most likely Yukari's instead of your own. That makes things simpler."

The lunar rabbit then held the card above her head, "To use them, you simply hold them above your head like this and snap your fingers, and they should activate on their own... I wonder why she didn't bother to tell you about it on her own." Reisen held the card back out after she was finished.

"My guess is she wanted to troll me a little.." I took back the card and put it away,"Honestly, it wouldn't be Yukari if she just came out and said what was going on. Nope, gotta dance around the issue and give a bunch of vague hints...and judging by what little I know of her, she's had a very long time to get good at that art.."

Gosh darn it, Yukari. Not even bothering to tell me the rules to this particular game, "But enough about Miss Border Youkai for now...Reisen, right? Have you heard of any strange happenings going on around Gensokyo lately?...you know, weirder than normal anyways?"

"Hm..." Reisen thought for a moment before replying, "Not really. I've run a few errands back and forth over the past few weeks, but none of the human villagers seem to have noticed anything amiss..."

Her ears perked up, "But now that you mention it, I have been picking up some strange waves on occasion. I'm not sure where they are coming from, but they aren't particularly strong or concentrated in a specific location. Given that waves generally start at one point and travel to another while spreading outward, this is rather odd."

That last thought piqued my interest a bit,"Strange waves? How exactly are these strange?"

"Well, they were waves intended to influence some sort of behavior, but they were far too weak to even effect the weakest youkai," Reisen replied, "If someone was trying to cause an incident of some sort by using waves in that way, why would they use such weak ones that they would not even be noticed? At first, I just thought it was just another one of Tewi's pranks, since she knows I'm the only one perceptive enough to pick up on those sorts of waves."

"Hmm..." I scratched my chin,"Maybe whoever set off those waves was just giving them a test-fire? You know, performing a bit of trial and error? Testing them out to see what problems there are and then fine-tuning them from there? It's like taking an engine and giving it a jump-start...than you twist a few bolts, re-align some wires and you fire it off again..."

"Or...maybe the waves weren't meant to be noticed at all...maybe it's the kind that's meant to be so faint you don't even feel it burrow into your subconscious...until it's too late.."

Reisen seemed more interested in the second option, "That's possible, but on such a large scale it would take quite a while before there are noticeable effects. They were so faint that even I couldn't figure out what the waves were intended to influence people to do, exactly."

"I'll let you know if I find out anything," Reisen smiled, "Just get some rest, James. I'll come wake you up when its time for breakfast." The lunar rabbit stood up and turned down the lights before stepping over to the door, "Sleep well."

"I will, and thanks again.." Once she was gone, I slipped into my robes and huddled under the blankets, letting my mind wander over all that had happened,"Oh man...what a day..."

Let's see, in the run of one single day, I had: Met a fictional lady from another dimension, accepted an offer that sounded too good to be true, gotten teleported to said lady's home dimension, met a whole slew of other Touhou characters, got to to view TWO Danmaku battles up close and personal, figured out a rather bizarre riddle, and I got the sinking suspicion I was now involved in something a million times greater than myself...I just had yet to figure out what exactly I was involved with.

 _Yukari is up to something...and one way or another...I'm going to find out what it is._ Somehow, I knew she wouldn't make  
it easy...but this was the path I had decided on, and I needed to follow it through and shape my own destiny. This was no  
longer a game. This was real.

I let out a sigh,"Story of my life.." I figured I should get some rest. Something told me that I would need it if we were going to pay the Celestial Princess a visit,"1 day down...20 more to go.."

With the thought of what tomorrow might bring still lingering, I closed my eyes and was out like a light...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew, that's the end of the second chapter, folks. Yeah, quite a lot to drop on you for only the second**  
 **chapter, eh? But yes, it seems Mr White hasn't even been in this new world for a whole day and already he's gotten himself mixed up in some big events. Oh sure, it may SEEM simple on the surface...but remember when Yukari, and Gensokyo in general, is involved, NOTHING is ever as it seems...**

 **Can you believe all this came from a Roleplay as well?...Also, can you guys suggest a better title for this chapter  
or you ok with it?**

 **One day down, twenty more to go...let's see what happens from here, shall we?**

 **Until next time good readers, I wish you a nice day! XD**


	3. The Strength In Your Heart

**Author's Note: Thanks again to those of you who've commented, faved, and stuck with me up till this point. My friend and I**  
 **really do appreciate it. XD**

 **Now than, let's see what Day 2 brings Mr White and his new friends, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Strength In Your Heart**

It was a color, a sensation, a looming prediction just beyond the edge of reality and comprehension... It was the sort of feeling one might get after having a nightmare, or perhaps an overly-intense horror movie, only intensified to the highest degree. Just before it revealed itself for what it truly was, however, a soft voice called out from the dismal nothingness...

"James... Wake up, James," I could feel a hand nudging me in the back and heard a voice calling for me, "Its time for breakfast."

"Ughh...oh man.." I opened my eyes and everything was all blurry for a bit,"R-Reisen?" Slowly, my vision began to clear and I could see her...wearing bunny-print pajamas. Huh. Well, that's one way to wake up.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be right down after I get a wash." I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom to wash up. As I did so, I began to ponder. Just what was up with that dream? Was it trying to tell me something? Was somebody...calling out to me? Or was I simply being paranoid again?

No, remember Suika's advice. Ease up on all the questions and just enjoy yourself a little...still, it wouldn't hurt to bring it up later and see what the girls thought...which reminded me that everything that happened yesterday was not a dream...I was really here, in Gensokyo and interacting with Reimu and everyone else. Not only that, I was now involved with solving what might be an incident in the making. One would say I should've been over the moon...and yet I still had this weird feeling in my gut that there was so much going on I wasn't aware of.

After changing and washing up, I headed to the dining room hoping there was at least SOMETHING left over.

The dinner table had a large number of plates spread out over it, including various fish, egg, and vegetable breakfast dishes. Eirin sat nearby the rice maker and handed out bowls to Reimu and Marisa who sat on her right, and to Princess Kaguya who sat on her right. Reisen, who had changed into her usual uniform in the mean time, took her seat opposite Eirin at the table. Reimu and Marisa had several plates stacked up beside them, which one could assume meant they were enjoying the free food offered to them to the fullest. Thankfully, rabbits would walk by the table on occasion and replace the polished-off dishes with new ones as they walked back and forth between the table and the kitchen.

Geez, did these girls have black holes for stomachs or something akin to one?!

"Good morning," Kaguya waved her sleeved hand. Eirin, the local miracle druggist, gave a polite nod as well.

"I trust you slept well, James?" Kaguya asked, placing a bit of fish between her lips using her chopsticks.

I nodded,"Very much so, and thank you again for your hospitality.." I took a seat at the table and helped myself to some grub,"I...don't know if this is important or anything but..."

I decided to elaborate on the rather vivid dream I had last night...what I could remember from it anyway. It was hard too, especially since it already felt like pieces of it were fading away.

"You didn't try to wake up James using your powers of insanity, did you?" Eirin turned toward Reisen.

"O-of course not!" Reisen protested, "Why would I do a thing like that to James?"

"Its probably nothing, then," Kaguya smiled, "Don't let it bother you too much. You're probably still just getting used to living here in Gensokyo."

"I could give you a sleep agent tomorrow night if you need it," Eirin offered.

"A sleep agent?" At that moment, a gazillion thoughts ran through my head. I make it my personal M.O to NEVER take any sort of shady drugs Eirin is offering,"T-That's very kind of you, Miss Eirin, but I think I'll be fine, for all I know, maybe Lady Kaguya is right...maybe I just need a bit more time to get use to this world,"

"I guess my brain is still trying to cope with the sudden realization that a place I'd only ever thought of as fiction, or was impossible to get to...actually exists. That kind of realization has me kinda rethinking how I view certain things."

"Alright... Let me know if you ever change your mind," Eirin looked a little disappointed, and due to that fact perhaps it was for the best that the offer was kindly rejected.

"View certain things?" Kaguya repeated, "What sort of things do you mean?"

Reisen quietly age her breakfast while listening to the conversation at the table. Reimu and Marisa were so busy stuffing themselves that they probably didn't even realize a conversation was taking place at all.

I took a sip of my drink as I pondered how to best respond to that,"...Well, just my perception of the world in general. I always subscribed to the idea of there being a Multiverse out there, or that somehow what humans imagine has a way of becoming true...but up till now, I've had virtually no way to prove this idea.."

"My horizons and views have been broadened...and it's finally hit me that...I don't really know as much about the world as I thought I did...Reality really is sometimes stranger than fiction. This is a whole other world...with its own people, its own culture and traditions...its own way of doing things. Very much like my own world, everyone is unique from someone else in their own way..."

"This world is beautiful but dangerous at the same time...but than again, the Outside World is about the same. So yeah, perceptions have a way of influencing how we view reality..." I than smacked my forehead,"Gosh darn it. I went and started rambling again..."

"I think your ramblings are rather deep," Kaguya smiled, "How we perceive the world does, indeed, color the way we act, think, and behave. Some of the greatest intellectual minds that have ever lived realized this, and have used it for both good and bad ends... We can only understand life through the lens of our own perception, after all."

"I think Gensokyo is a beautiful place as well, which is why I've made it my home," Kaguya rested her head against her left hand, "but I can certainly understand why you also consider it dangerous. For someone who lacks the capacity to defend himself, you have done remarkably well."

"Heh, thanks," I smiled a little to show I appreciated her comment, "To be honest, I think it's thanks mainly to prior knowledge of this world..and Reimu and the others looking out for me..honestly, it has very little to do with myself."

"Don't you forget it, either," Reimu reached across the table and poked the young man with her chopsticks, "I could be back at the shrine performing checks on the barrier instead of babysitting you. Since you seem to be important in some way to resolve this incident, however, its in my own best interest that you stay alive and breathing."

"What Reimu means to say is, she's hoping you win you over as a fan by acting as your escort," Marisa grinned, enjoying the opportunity to tease her friend.

"Shut up!" Reimu swung at Marisa, who easily dodged the blow, "Keep your ignorant babbling to yourself!"

"It certainly has gotten lively around here..." Eirin mused, handing another bowl of rice to Kaguya.

"Indeed..." Kaguya nodded.

Watching those two rib at each other was always amusing...although this did bring up a question,"Say,um, I was wondering...Reimu, Marisa? How exactly did you two end up meeting in the first place?" I set aside my food and balanced my chin on my hands,"Judging by the way you two interact, I'll hazard a guess you two have quite a history together?"

"Yeeeeeaaaaah," Marisa tipped her hat forward a bit so that nobody could see her face anymore, "Ya wanna take dis one, Reimu?" Apparently Marisa wasn't too proud of the circumstances under which the two of them had met.

"We met close to eight years ago, back when I was resolving somewhat minor incidents in a place outside Gensokyo known as Makai," Reimu began, "I was pretty young and inexperienced back then, so I didn't even realize how deep in over my head I was in those days... Anyway, while resolving one particular incident, I was attacked by an apprentice magician who called herself Marisa Kirisame, who was a subordinate of an evil spirit known simply as Mima..."

"Needless to say, we fought and I managed to defeat her," Reimu continued, "After that, I think we developed something of a mutual respect for each other, especially their powers and abilities. While I was born with natural talent, Marisa here had to learn every skill and spell she knows. Only the gods know how long that must have taken... That's one of the reasons why you were training in Makai in the first place, right?"

"You know I'd rather not talk about it..." Marisa kept her hat carefully pulled down in front of her face, "Training under Lady Mima was a long and painful experience... Let's just say I'm glad I'm on my own now, and leave it at that, da ze~"

Dang, so Marisa and Mima really did have some sort of history together. Score one for the fandom. Judging by the blonde witch's dialogue though, their relationship wasn't all roses and butterflies. For now though, it's probably best not to delve too deep into it.

"Well, that's quite a story, you two.." With my food finished, I got to my feet,"Thanks for sharing it...and thanks again, Miss Kaguya. Sorry to leave so suddenly but...we kinda need to get an early start on reaching Heaven if we want some words with Tenshi."

"Its alright," Kaguya smiled, "Just bring me some peaches from heaven as thanks." Good job, Kaguya, you managed to slip in a casual request for a favor.

Reimu and Marisa nodded toward the moon princess before heading out as well. Reisen approached them at the door, "Take care... And I'll pay extra attention to the next time I feel any strange waves."

"Strange waves?" Marisa looked over at Reimu, "Do you know what she was going on about?"

"No idea... But I really don't get that girl to begin with," Reimu shrugged.

Passing out of the bamboo forest was much easier during the day, as the mist was so thin it was almost absent altogether. The sun was also present to keep the group headed in the right direction without going around in circles, so it did not take long for them to break through.

"Now that we're out, should we head over to youkai mountain to make the trip a bit easier for James?" Marisa asked, "We could head up there from where we are now, but that would mean subjecting poor James to clinging to one of us for nearly two hours straight..."

"I can deal with a bit of personal discomfort.." I spoke up,"Also, going up to Heaven first might be easier. Like you said, we don't want to have to make a second trip into the Underground. I'm...well, not too ashamed of going with one of you.."I tried to hide the red in my cheeks,"I've flown before on planes..." Seeing the looks on their faces, I elaborated,"Planes are this thing we have on the Outside. They're like these giant metal birds who humans control electronically, can carry huge numbers of people and fly you pretty much anywhere in a matter of hours."

"If you want to fly, you'll have to fly with Marisa," Reimu huffed, "I don't like that perverted look in your eyes... Besides, imagine how silly I'd look with a full-grown man clinging to me midair?"

Marisa sat down on her broom, scooting forward to give me plenty of room to join her, "Step aboard the Kirisame Express, da ze~" She held the broom with both her hands near the tip of the handle.

"Right on," I climbed onto the broom, holding on tight, "Ready for lift off when you are."

"Hold on tight," Marisa warned me, "I like to fly fast, da ze~" Almost without warning, the broom lifted straight upward into the air, as if suddenly tugged by some unseen force. Marisa laughed, changing the angle of ascent slightly so that it was directed slightly forward instead of simply upward like a heavenly elevator. Marisa's skirt and hat flapped in the wind, and she reached up to prevent her distinctive headgear from being pulled off.

I guess I should've counted my lucky stars I ate a rather light breakfast because for a moment it felt like my stomach had leaped into my throat.

Reimu flew up as well, not far behind the witch. Her bow flapped and bounced in the wind as well, almost as if the bow itself were trying to fly of its own accord. She held her staff at the ready, as if expecting someone or something to pop up at a moment's notice to stop them.

The scenery around me became something of a blur as we streaked through the sky. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you what I found out from Reisen!" I called over the wind,"Apparently, she said she's been sensing some strange waves being emitted from somewhere. She thinks they're being used to influence some sort of behavior but for now they were too weak to do anything, neither does she know where they're coming from."

"Whaat?" Marisa looked back at her passenger, "Dat don't mean anything, then... Unless we know for sure dat its connected to da incident, it could just be someone fooling around, ya know?" Marisa leaned back a little further to glance at Reimu, "What's ya problem, Reimu? What made ya go all quiet?"

"Someone troublesome is following us," Reimu sighed, "Someone I was hoping we wouldn't run into just yet." A strong gust of wind pushed Reimu and Marisa apart as a distinctive voice filled the air.

"Ayayayaya!" Aya Shameimaru emerged from the center of the burst of air. She spun a few times, then posed, holding her camera triumphantly in front of her. She dashed back and forth, snapping a few pictures, "Reimu and Marisa traveling to heaven with a _male_ passenger while discussing denpa waves! This is some _amazing_ scoop! Are they off for a romantic tryst above the clouds, or is there some other explanation for this strange phenomena?"

"The last thing I need is my face showing up in some tabloid that's riddled with lies," Reimu growled, "Hand over that camera, Aya!"

"Tisk, tisk... No can do, Reimu-chan," Aya wiggled her finger at the shrine maiden, "You can't silence the media. The public has to know! The newspapers have to flow, and all that jazz..."

Well...this day had just gotten off to a rather eventful start. Here we were, facing down the Tengu Reporter, Aya Shameimaru herself. Sure enough, she was...easily excitable as ever, and willing to do just about anything for a story, especially thanks to her being one of the fastest and swiftest people in Gensokyo."Um...hey there.." I waved politely in her direction,"Nice weather, we got today...Aya, right? Listen, whatever you think is going on here, it's nothing you would find very interesting...besides, I'm sure there's much more fun and captivating stories going on elsewhere that you can probe at, right?"

"No, no, no, young man," Aya flew over a bit closer and pulled out her pen and paper, scribbling down notes for herself, "These highly attentive eyes and ears never lie! They know when an interesting story is about to come into being. Perhaps I could convince you to give me a personal interview? I don't believe I've ever seen you around before..."

Aya suddenly flew backward, narrowly avoiding a barrage of talsimans thrown by Reimu, "That's quite enough, Aya! Buzz off before I have to exterminate you."

"Such harsh words, Reimu," Aya's camera flashed a few more times, "But I won't let you interfere with my latest scoop, even if you are one of the persons directly involved in it."

Aya tucked her pen and paper back into her pocket and held her camera in one hand, and her tengu fan in the other. Reimu drew out a large number of talismans and held them fanned out in both hands like playing cards. Then, without further ado the two clashed in battle. Reimu opened up the battle by throwing her talismans in a spread pattern, which Aya simply weaved in between while answering with her own air blasts which curved in mid-air to form wide arcs. Reimu spun then ducked, the tengu's bullets whizzing past her while she held her arms out to her sides. A yellow card spun in place in front of Reimu while she whispered an almost silent incantation.

"Reimu's getting serious," Aya remarked, flying back to put some distance between herself and the shrine maiden. Marisa, however, flew in nice and close to get a front-row viewing of what I guessed was going to be Reimu's first spell card.

"O-Oy!" I exclaimed as I held on tight "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cried out in shock and a little bit of fear,"Don't tell me...she's actually getting ready to use a bloody spell card of all things?!"

"Yade, yade, da ze~" Marisa giggled, "Ya mean dis is the first time ya ever seen Reimu use a spell card? You're in for a real treat, den! Ya might need to hold onto me, though..."

"Disaster-Dispelling Prayer!" Reimu announces as a bright spherical aura appears around her, from which waves upon waves of interweaving amulets spread out from each other, filling the sky with the tightly-packed spread of bullets.

Aya dashed forward into the barrage, holding her own spell card at the ready. She tossed the card above her as she spun it with a brust of wind from her fan, "Guidepost for the Advent of the Divine Grandson!" Aya was instantly surrounded by a massive tornado, the swirling mass knocking Reimu's amulets away and drawing her into the vortex as well.

I clung onto Marisa's broom as I watched the scene before me."Let me guess...that spell card is nowhere near her strongest?" Somehow, I figured this whole  
match was serving as a crash course in Spell Card Battle 101.

"Everybody knows Reimu's strongest spell card is Fantasy Seal," Marisa replied, "Aya's strongest card is Illusionary Dominance... They are just sizing each other up for now. Wait until it gets _really_ serious..." Marisa leaned forward, flying in a wide circle around the two who clashed in the middle of Aya's tornado with me hanging on for dear life.

Reimu used the air currents to push herself forward at tremendous speed, kicking Aya square in the stomach and knocking her out of her spell card. The shrine maiden then performed a back-flip and launched a directed series if seeking needles toward her opponent, who knocked them away with a single blast of wind.

"You can hold onto me instead of the broom, ya know," Marisa gave her passenger, AKA yours truly, an amused smirk, "I'm not that shy, da ze~"

She wanted me to hold onto her? "Um...sure..as long as you don't mind.." I did so...but gently and avoided touching anything private,"So...wanna take bets on how long Aya will last? I say...2 minutes tops." Considering this was Reimu we were talking about, most of her fights were essentially one Curb-Stomp Battle after the other anyway. In  
other words, most of the time, it wasn't matter of whether or not she would win...more like WHEN she would win and how badly her opponent will be beaten.

"You're pretty bold, da ze~" Marisa leaned back slightly, her blonde hair brushing against her passenger, "The battle is almost over already, da ze... Reimu doesn't like to mess around. I'd say about thirty seconds, give or take ten."

Aya surrounded herself with a large gust of wind and dashed forward, slicing across Reimu and knocking her up into the air. Aya dashed back and forth repeatedly, going faster and faster each time until she was merely a blur to the untrained eye. Then, completely out of nowhere, an aura flashed around Reimu and Aya was sent flying backward, somewhat dazed.

"Hyaa!" Reimu slid in closer, striking Aya under the chin with her staff, then vanished, reappearing above her to drop-kick her back down. The impact sent out a shockwave that cleared away the clouds from the area and settled the wind into a calm breeze.

Aya finally relented, holding up her hands, "Alright, fine... You made your point, Reimu..."

Now, you would think that after seeing these two pull a scene out of Dragon Ball Z, I would be content to just keep quiet so we could be on our way. Seeing the disappointed look on the Tengu girl's face though I finally summoned the courage to speak up,"Ok, you two. Enough is enough. Listen, Aya, right?" I had an idea, a crazy idea but it might work,"How about we make a deal? A little "you scratch my back, I scratch yours" thing? You're good at gathering information, right?" I winked to Reimu to play along for now. She nodded and let someone else do the talking for a change.

Sure enough, that made the girl's spirits life up almost immediately, "Ayayaya... The young man is making a rather generous offer," Aya flew closer while pulling out her pen and paper, "I'd be willing to share a bit of info in exchange for a personal interview. What sort of information are you interested in?" She scribbled away in her notebook, looking up occasionally.

"Hmm..." I pondered what to ask for,"Well, have you heard about any strange happenings or suspicious rumours going on around Gensokyo lately? An intrepid reporter like you who hunts for the truth must catch wind of plenty of juicy stories...the kind of thing that most people would rather not have found out."

"Yes, yes, of course," Aya nodded, "But could you narrow your request down a bit, I'm afraid I can't just give away so much useful information for just one interview. I wouldn't mind if its just one or two stories, but you're being a bit vague in what you have in mind..."

"Things that people would rather not have found out, hm?" Aya mused for a moment, "Perhaps you'd like to know what Reisen's preferences in men are? Or would you rather know what color of underwear Reimu wears on a regular basis?" Apparently Aya had interpreted the words rather loosely...

"Hey, leave me and my underwear out of your deliberations!" Reimu interjected.

I waved my hands frantically,"No,no, no! I meant like the kind of stuff that has the potential to cause an incident. Like...the earthquakes that been happening lately, stuff like that."

"So there is an incident afoot, and the three of you are attempting to resolve it? I see... Very interesting!" Aya frantically jotted down more notes into her book before looking back up, "To answer your question, I've heard some buzz about the earthquakes from some of the youkai in the Underground. They are blaming it on the nuclear fusion generator Kanako and Suwako set up down there... Troubles with the conversion into a more efficient fusion process, perhaps? I tried to get an interview with Kanako, but you can guess how that went..." She let out a small sigh before perking up again.

"Also, I noticed that Patchouli Knowledge has been making excursions into the Underworld herself lately. Apparently her thirst for knowledge has driven her to abandon her typical aversion to life outside her reclusive library... Exactly why she does this remains a mystery for me to extrapolate from and make interesting for public's amusement," Aya nodded, practically admitting that she stretches the facts a bit to suit her needs.

"Wait...Patchouli of all people?" That simply screamed suspicious. Especially considering Patchy was known for being among the most reclusive individuals in all of  
Gensokyo, so the thought of her leaving her humble abode was...strange to say the least. I turned to Marisa,"Hey Marisa, you knows her well enough. How often does she do that?...or better yet, what would make her want to do that?"

"Patchy's been saying she's interested in what goes on in the Underground for some time now, da ze~" Marisa scratched the back of her head, "but she had never taken the time to actually go... This is the first I've heard of it, too. Last I heard she was still putting the finishing touches on her drilling machine she planned on taking down there, da ze~. I wonder what could have convinced her to speed up her plans..."

That was nothing but strange, especially since I knew Patchouli had like thousands of books in her library to search through. What would convince her to suddenly put her reading on hold and go Underground? It didn't make sense, especially considering her asthma kept her from using her full power most of the time. "Well, this is all very interesting info, Miss Shameimaru...do you have anything else you can share?"

"I think I've told you plenty for now," Aya smiled, "So, about that interview?" Of course. Aya wasn't about to spill any more info without something tangible in return. She inched closer, making it clear that she would not simply let her chance at a juicy story slip by, while at the same time applying the pressure necessary to leverage some good replies. "Who started this relationship in which you tag along with Reimu and Marisa? Are you in some way important to the two of them? What do you think this incident is about? How are you trying to resolve the incident? Do you have any ulterior motives for spending time with either of them?" Aya riddled me with questions.

I leered over at Reimu and Marisa who simply shrugged. Apparently, I was on my own for this one. _Well...a deal's a deal, I suppose._ She'd already held up her end, it was only fair I uphold my own end of the bargain,"Alright, alright...I'll tell you what you need to know..but ONLY what you need to know..."

I took a breath,"..My name is James White. I'm an Outsider, brought here thanks to a certain Border Youkai I'm sure you're familiar with. Before you ask, No, she and I are not in any sort of relationship. Infact, I'm not entirely sure yet WHY she brought me here. She said she wanted to make my dream of visiting another world come true...but I get the feeling she has ulterior motives for bringing me here..."

"Me, Reimu and Marisa are hanging together out of...mutual interest, in that we want to make sure the people of Gensokyo stay safe. Important to them? Eh...that's tricky. I'm mainly a fan of their work, and having the chance to work alongside them is a big honour for me.."

"As for what this incident could be about...that's a question I'm asking myself. We only have theories to work with right now, but we're hoping to eventually get to the bottom of this mess with time. Right now, we plan to resolve it by following leads, searching for evidence...and in some cases, beat the crap out of certain individuals.."

I gestured to the girls,"Though they do most of the beatings. I'm just an ordinary human, but I hope I can do something, anything, to help resolve this mess...I was also able to get these off of Yukari.." I showed her a Bomb Card,"I only have three of them so once I use them all, I can't get anymore."

"Ulterior motives? Nothing at the moment...I like being able to meet new people, learn their stories and what not. After all, I believe that the more lives we interact with, the more our own lives are enriched..." I took a deep breath after that long exposition.

"Name is James White, an Outsider... Yukari brought him to Gensokyo for her own personal reasons," Aya muttered to herself as she jotted down notes, "James, Reimu, and Marisa are all interested in each other, mutually. As a fan, James is ecstatic for the opportunity to spend time with them... Their methods for resolving the incident involve conducting interrogations, possibly including the threat of imminent violence, and surveying suspicious areas... James managed to nick three bomb cards from Yukari, an impressive achievement to say the least... He denies the existence of his ulterior motives, whatever they may happen to be."

"Thank you, I think that should do nicely," Aya nodded, closing her book, "It was a pleasure speaking with you, James, and I wish you the best in your pursuit of a three-way relationship with Reimu and Marisa."

I nodded,"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Shameimaru. I hope you got all y-wait, wait, what?!" I stopped myself as it clicked what she had just said"Wait a second, what was that about Reimu and Marisa at the end?"

"Don't worry, I won't put that part in tomorrow's paper. I'll save that juicy tidbit for a future issue!" Aya waved before dashing off, speeding through the air into the distance. Marisa and Reimu both sighed in unison.

"Well, at least she's gone," Marisa shrugged, "That could have gone a lot worse, actually..." I could only nod in agreement.

"Let's stop wasting time and get back to flying," Reimu shook her head, taking the lead as the group resumed their quest to find Tenshi and ask her opinion on the recent earthquakes. I proceeded to try and get comfortable on the broom, figuring I was in for a fairly long flight...

* * *

Just as Marisa and Reimu broke through the clouds, the surrounding area seemed to reach out in all directions, the air clear and the light intense. From above, it became clear that the clouds they had just passed through were the ones which coated the outer rim and underside of the Heavens proper, as Heaven was actually a large keystone which had risen from the earth many, many years ago.

Heaven itself was covered with lush peach trees, flowing rivers, and lush meadows. Rolling hills formed most of its landscape while mansions, doubtless the dwelling-places of Heaven's permanent residents, provided colorful breaks from the natural beauty of the place.

Of course, it did not take long for someone to notice that three humans had broken through the cloud ring to pay Heaven a visit. Iku happened to be the first one to take action, as she flew up to meet the group in the air. She was a woman with red eyes and short violet-blue hair, and wore a white and red shirt with a long black skirt and a black hat with a red bow and two long ribbons. She also weared a shawl that matched the color of her top too.

"Excuse me, but why do people insist on showing up in Heaven unannounced today?" Iku sighed, waving her hand in the air, "I just finished sending away a certain tengu who was snooping around for information less than an hour ago. Don't tell me you are here for the same reason..."

"Alright, we don't have to tell you, then?" Marisa piped up.

"We don't want any trouble. We just want to talk to Tenshi about a few things. Once we have the info we need, we'll gladly leave without a fight...though is it ok if I take some of those peaches back with me? I kinda owe them to somebody as a favor." I spoke up before the girls got any wise ideas.

"Do you think Heaven is some kind of grocery store?" Iku sighed, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Unless you have an appointment to speak with Lady Tenshi, I am not allowed to let you pass. These are strict orders from upper management."

"Wait!" a voice called out from above, as a figure seated upon a keystone floated down slowly, "I mean... You're just in time for your appointment. I trust you didn't run into too much trouble getting here, did you?" Tenshi Hinanawi flicked her long blue hair with her hand, her entire being exuding a sense of high-bred aristocracy and perhaps more than a little overconfidence. She winked at us to play along with her.

Tenshi's keystone floated closer to Iku, "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, Iku-chan~"

"Pay it no mind, Lady Tenshi... I'd prefer it if you would refrain from inviting guests to visit you in heaven, but I know you wouldn't listen to me even if I made a fuss about it. Please at least let me know beforehand next time..." Iku shook her head as she floated back down toward the floating island.

"So..." Tenshi turned to face the group, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. I glanced between her and Reimu, the latter holding her purification rod quite  
tightly. Judging by the scowl on her face too, it was obvious there was still some bad blood between them. It was understandable the shrine maiden would feel  
uncomfortable just being here, but we had more important matters right now than dragging up the past.

I spoke up,"Um...thank you for that, Miss Tenshi...I don't think we been introduced, I'm James White, and I'm sure you already know Reimu and Marisa...we kinda came so we could talk to you about a few things."

"Oh, so you are actually going to talk with me instead of trying to punish me and ask questions afterward?" Tenshi laughed, "Let's find someplace to chat then. It would be far more relaxing than staying up here in the sun, wouldn't you agree?"

The Celestial's keystone floated down to the surface of the floating island, then backed up slightly so that she would be seated in the shade of one of the many peach trees that grew alongside a small river.

"You know a lot about earthquakes, don't ya Tenshi?" Marisa landed down beside her and let me step off first before she herself hopped off her broom, "Well, spill the beans... What do you know bout the earthquakes in the Underworld?"

"They aren't earthquakes," Tenshi simply replied, "Well, not technically at least... There are vibrations of some sort in the Underworld, yes, but they are not caused from shifts in the earth itself." She leaned forward slightly, apparently rather pleased to have an audience.

"If they aren't earthquakes, then what are they?" Reimu asked.

"That's the real question, isn't it?" Tenshi smiled, "How about this... I'll tell you what I know, but in exchange you need to do a favor for me. You already owe me for covering for you back there, by the way..."

"I could have handled her on my own, thanks," Reimu huffed.

"Yeah, and you would've blown half of Heaven to smithereens in the process.." I cut in semi-sarcastically as I stepped up."Personally, I think it's a fair trade. We help her, she helps us," I turned and bowed my head a little,"So, what is this favor you require in return for your services, Miss Tenshi?" Hey, maybe a bit of buttering up to her would help?

Surprisingly, it seemed to work,"Quite a reasonable young man, are you not?" Tenshi smiled, leaning back slightly atop her keystone cushion, "It is nothing you meager mortals would find difficult, I assure you. In fact, it should not be much harder than making the trip up here in the first place..."

The celestial's eyes became a bit wistful, "I would like some food from the mortal world... You know, like some sweets or perhaps steamed meat buns? Bring me as much as you can carry, and I will bestow upon you my knowledge that you require on this particular matter... Oh, and I will throw in some peaches as well, if you still want some."

"So... She is sending us off on a food run?" Marisa blinked, "Why don't ya go down there and get some for yourself?"

"W-why should I have to perform such a crude task?" Tenshi huffed, although there was not much conviction behind her words.

"I bet she isn't allowed to leave heaven for a while after all the trouble she caused last time..." Reimu smirked.

"Care to repeat that?" Tenshi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you trying to get us to beat you up, or something?" Reimu sighed, "You really need to find a better way of spending your time."

"If you insist on knowing my reasons for asking such a favor, then I suppose I might as well tell you in order to clear up any possible misunderstandings... Something other than sake, fish, and peaches to eat around here would be much appreciated," Tenshi waved her hand in the air, "But I cannot be bothered to get them myself... That is all there is to it."

"Aren't celestials supposed to have transcended worldly desires?" Reimu raises an eyebrow.

"You try eating nothing but peaches and fish and drinking nothing but sake for the rest of eternity," Tenshi huffed.

Ok, I won't lie to you folks, but on that one point I could definitely sympathize with her. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle,"Heh, I get where you're coming from, I do. Eating the same thing day after day really tears apart your taste buds...and it's incredibly dull and boring on top of it. I should know cause I once ate nothing but sandwiches for lunch...it got to the point I couldn't stand the sight of them..."

I pulled off my backpack and readied to open it up...only to stop. If I remember correctly, there was enough food in here that, if it was spread out enough and I didn't  
get greedy, could last at least a few days. On the other hand, I didn't want the gang here to have to make a second trip up to this place. I finally relented and opened  
it up, "Here. I got some grub in here if you want it...let's see, sandwiches, cookies, candy bars, some fruit, a couple bags of chips...what you fancy?"

Tenshi nodded and crossed her arms, apparently quite pleased at the idea of someone serving her, "See? He is both empathetic and polite." She looked over at the backpack with interest written on her face. "I know what cookies and fruit are, of course, but what exactly do you have to offer?" Tenshi slid off her keystone and bent over, peering inside at the packaged goods, "Ooh... You have some interesting things in there, but I've never seen some of them before. What would you recommend?"

"Oi..." Reimu's eyes narrowed slightly, as Tenshi completely ignored her in favor of the snack foods.

I shrugged,"All of it is good, it kinda depends on what you're in the mood for.." Deciding to indulge her a bit, I picked up a wrapped package,"This here is called a sandwich. You take slices of bread, put some sort of mixture on it like mayonaise or mustard on it, put on meats, veggies and cheese, put another slice on top, squeeze together lightly, and dig in. Some people like their sandwiches toasted too.."

"These here are potato chips. Think of them like a potato but thinly sliced, fried up and then coated in flavored seasoning. They're...extremely popular in the outside world.."

"Then we have candy bars. Think of them like a chocolate, but super-sized and the inside has a filling like cream, caramel, peanut butter, and so on. They're also very popular from where I come from.." Lecturing a Celestial on food from the outside world...who would've guessed? "Honestly, it's all delicious. You just gotta try for yourself and decide which you prefer."

"May I have some of each?" Tenshi asked, smiling brightly. She sat down on her keystone and held her arms out, apparently expecting me to hand them over right on the spot.

"Could I have a cookie?" Marisa points to herself, deciding to see if she could slip in something for herself as well. Seriously? This girl was still hungry even though we'd  
only finished breakfast not even an hour ago?

"Did we come to heaven to have a picnic?" Reimu sighed, "Get on with it, Tenshi."

"Patience, Reimu," Tenshi giggled, "I keep to my promises."

"Cookie? Sure." I handed over a couple to Marisa before turning back to Tenshi,"Alright...here ya go." I pushed over a couple sandwiches, a bag of chips, two candy bars, some cookies and a drink to wash it all down.

"Thanks," Marisa munched the cookies quietly, much to Reimu's dismay.

Tenshi began to eat without further ado, trying each new treat in succession before running through them again. Although it was rather odd to see someone eat them in such a manner, Tenshi did not seem to mind how she appeared to the others... In fact, she seemed to almost forget about us even being there for a moment.

"What?" Tenshi asked, half a candy bar hanging out of her mouth.

"You got your snacks, so spill the beans on what you know about the earth-shakes or whatever is going on underground," Reimu pointed her staff at Tenshi's face aggressively.

"Oh... Are we still discussing that?" Tenshi bit off a chunk of the candy bar and ate it before continuing, "Alright... But could I ask one more thing?" She pointed to me while wearing a grin, "Could I borrow him for a while? He seems useful..."

"No!" Reimu swatted Tenshi on the head.

"Alright, fine," Tenshi rubbed the spot Reimu had whacked her at, "Because the earth vibrations are not natural seismic activity, they must have an artificial origin... There are few youkai capable of creating such vibrations, however, I can think of one in particular that might be able to pull it off..."

She smiled, "A giant catfish youkai. They have long been known to cause earthquakes, or what humans believed to be earthquakes, anyway. In actuality, the vibrations caused by a giant catfish youkai are more akin to a verbal challenge to other youkai. Perhaps this catfish feels threatened by a rival? I cannot say for sure what he's up to, but my guess it has something to do with the renovations Kanako-sama is performing on her fusion generator."

"A...catfish youkai?" I said aloud while tilting my head, feeling a bit stumped,"Renovations? What kind?"

"Yes, you have seen a normal catfish before, doubtless... They are long, slimy, and have long whisker-like feelers. Youkai catfish are much larger than ordinary catfish that you might catch in a slow-moving river or standing lake," Tenshi explained, "They also tend to get annoyed easily and are very competitive, especially against other youkai."

"Hehe..." Marisa grinned, "Reminds you of someone else we know, right, Reimu?"

"How would I know what sort of renovations Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama are up to?" Tenshi waved her hand in the air, "You could ask them yourself if you are curious, but I doubt you would get far. Kanako in particular does not like to answer questions concerning her plans directly."

"Hmm..." I pondered for a moment a question to ask her,"Miss Tenshi...if I maybe allowed to ask...have you heard of any strange rumours or happenings going on in the Underground lately? Besides what Kanako is up to.."

"Well," Tenshi paused for a bit to consider her reply, "I did hear that it is easier for people to enter the Underworld these days... Perhaps the youkai in charge of guarding the bridge is slacking off? I do not know much specifically about what is going on down there to be perfectly honest."

"Sounds to me like something big is going on down there in the Underground, but not many people want knowledge of it to get out.." I let out a sigh,"Guess we know where we're going next.."

"But we already were planning on heading over there anyway, so its not like its all that bad, da ze~" Marisa chimed in, "Thanks for the info, Tenshi... You've been surprisingly helpful today."

"Ah... So delicious..." Tenshi sighed as she took a bite out of a chip. Apparently, she was so into her treats that I highly doubted we'd be getting anything else  
of use out of her.

"Nevermind that idiot," Reimu shrugged, "We have leads pointing us in all directions now... Scarlet Devil Mansion to talk with Patchouli, Youkai Mountain to talk with Kanako... Might as well drop by to talk with SatorI when we go exploring the Underground for answers, too."

"We should talk with Utsuho as well," Marisa nodded, "Since she's directly related to the fusion generator, she might have heard something, da ze~"

I had to agree with Marisa on this one. There were so many leads and so many paths to follow from here...but knowing how Reimu and Marisa worked we would  
be eventually hitting all of them. I offered my two cents,"Hmm...personally, I think checking in with Patchouli might be best, especially since she's already been to the Underground before so she might have some knowledge on what exactly is going on down there."

"I vote with James," Marisa winked at Reimu, "I've been wanting to pay ol' Patchy a visit for a while now... Perhaps borrow a few more volumes from her, too." Marisa clearly did not intend to actually return the "borrowed" books, but nobody needed to point that out.

"Since when were we a democracy?" Reimu sighed, "It seems my mind was made up for me, though... Let's just go before miss celestial demands us to fetch her more junk food." Yeah, or you guys demanded that I handed over more of my own supplies. Really, that girl was eating up at least two days worth of provisions. Ah well, at least it went to a good cause...I think.

"Oh, here... Take these with you," Tenshi held out a basket of fresh peaches, "This is part of the reason you came here, right? They have everything you need to strengthen your body and your soul." Somehow, given her earlier speech about how she had grown tired of them, her promotion of the peaches did not come across as completely sincere. Sincere or not, however, Kaguya had requested them.

"Thank you," I took the peaches and bowed before storing them away,"Well, girls, we ready to head back down?"

"Sure, let's get out of here," Reimu huffed, turning and flying off toward the edge of the floating island. Marisa hopped back onto her broom, and after picking up her passenger, followed after Reimu.

"Take care of yourselves," Tenshi waved, "You'll need to... Because this is bigger than any of us probably realize." She then sat back down again and continued to enjoy the snacks given to her, somewhat unconcerned with the possibility that the incident might in some way inconvenience herself as well.

Although no one else would be willing to admit it...I somehow knew the Celestial Princess would be right in the long run...

* * *

We touched down on the outskirts of Misty Lake, with the lake itself in the distance. The large oak trees all around us gave off a mysterious aura, with the gentle rustle of the leaves whispering softly all around. The deciduous forest was home to a multitude of fairies, which made it highly likely that we would encounter at least a few on the way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

I stepped off of the broom and took a glance around the area, "Huh...Misty Lake. I get the feeling we're going to run into a certain ice fairy and her friends here."

"I thought the Fairies of Light were hanging out at Reimu's place," Marisa grinned, "When the Neko-Reimu is away, the fairies will play." She looked about, spotting some fairies in the distance flying over the lake and playing with each other among the short grasses along the bank.

"You mean that ice fairy?" Reimu turned, just as something slammed into my back. It felt soft and cold, and did not weigh enough to be painful when it collided with me. I turned around and looked down to see, sure enough, the famed ice fairy herself.

"That's right!" the ice fairy flew back after her unsuccessful attempt to knock me over, "And eye am here to challenge you and prove that eye am the strongest!" She stuck out her chest proudly, despite the fact that she had never actually managed to defeat either Reimu or Marisa in a straight-up battle before.

Cirno wore a bright blue dress and a confident smile across her lips, her ice-shard-like wings fluttering behind her back as she bobbed up and down slightly in midair. She stood not even four feet from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head, but every ounce of her being exuded her overconfident personality. Although she was stronger than any other fairy in Gensokyo, that did not mean a whole lot in comparison to the two humans standing before her.

Of course, the fact that she had power far exceeding any other fairy in Gensokyo was still a noteworthy thing. So much so even a certain Yama had acknowledged she  
pushed the limits of what a fairy was capable of. She apparently did not even notice me off the bat, despite slamming into me, as she looked over at me with mild surprise, "Wait, you have _another_ human with you? Who is this guy? He looks kinda..." Cirno tilted her head to the side slightly and crossed her arms, "Funny."

I chuckled and bent down to her level, "Hi there. You must be Cirno, right? The Strongest Fairy In Gensokyo. My name is James. James White. It's nice to meet  
you." I stuck out my hand for us to shake.

"That's right, eye am the strongest, Cirno!" Cirno nodded, rather pleased to find someone whom she believed actually agreed with her unfounded assertions. She apparently was not paying close enough attention to notice that I only said the strongest fairy...

Cirno looked down at my outstretched hand and pondered what to do with it for a moment before shaking it, "Hey, you wanna play a new game I made up? First, I freeze leaves and keep adding ice until they fall off the tree, then I throw ice shards at them while they are falling and try to shatter them before they hit the ground. Its lots of fun!"

She looked over me once again, "I suppose you'll have to use rocks instead of ice shards, though..."

"James, quit playing around with that idiot," Reimu sighed.

"Right, right.." I turned back to the blue-haired girl,"Sorry Cirno, me and the girls are kinda in the middle of doing something really important at the moment. We think there maybe someone trying to stir up trouble in your world. Perhaps you can help us out in some way?"

"You want my help but you don't want to play my game? How is that fair?" Cirno puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, "How come you guys always treat me like an idiot?"

"Cirno kinda has a point," Marisa tried to stand up for her.

"We treat you like an idiot because you are an idiot," Reimu shrugged.

"That's not what I meant..." Marisa sighed.

Ok, I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and turned my head back to glare at Reimu,"Personally, I don't think she's an idiot.." I spoke up on the fairy's behalf, frowning at Reimu, who now rose an eyebrow at me,"A little ditzy and very overconfident in her abilities...but she's no idiot in my eyes...if anything, she's one of the most determined individuals I ever seen..."

Knowing what was coming next, I put up my hand,"What I mean is...fairies are basically the bottom of the food chain in this world. Nobody takes them seriously and they're mainly used as target practice or to be servants...does this sound familiar by any chance?" Both girls averted my gaze, looking like they weren't sure what to say. I gestured a thumb,"But this girl is different...how many times have you heard her complain when you beat her up? When you talked down to her and essentially bullied her? Not once!"

" Every time she's beaten down, she gets back up and everytime she does, she gets stronger and better.." "Reisen told me that heroes aren't just people who fly around and blow stuff up...and she's right. Heroes are the kind of people willing to stand up and fight for what they believe in, who never give up and keep on persevering till the very end. They do the RIGHT thing, not what's easy...can you say the same?"

"J-Just for the record...I don't recall ever saying I was some sort of hero..." Reimu muttered but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it.

"To the other fairies, she's a role model, someone to look up to. An example of what each of them can be some day.." I turned and rubbed Cirno's head,"Cirno...you never give up on your dreams, ok? Keep on pressing forward...and someday, I'm sure your dream will come true." I turned back and glared at Reimu and Marisa,"You two can blast me with Danmaku, kick me, beat me up, but I'm not gonna stand here and let you insult and demean someone who stands up for the little guys!"

"Arrogant? Overconfident? Maybe...but an idiot for never giving up on what she believes in? Then you might as well call me an idiot too!" I took a deep breath to compose myself before putting up my hands, "You'll have to excuse me...I take insults towards Cirno rather seriously..if you wanna beat me up, go ahead...but don't expect me to  
apologize, got it?"

"No thanks," Reimu lifted her hand up, "I make it a point not to beat up humans that can't even fight back."

"Its funny how that doesn't apply to youkai," Marisa remarked on the side, but the shrine maiden simply ignored her.

"You... You mean you understand me?" I turned to see Cirno's little eyes grow wide and she gave me a tight hug, although it felt a bit chilly on account of her passive icy aura, "I'll do it! I'll become the strongest and prove to everyone that has called me an idiot before wrong!" She smiled brightly, "And to start, I'll help you out too, James. That's the sort of thing that the strongest in Gensokyo does, she helps those who need it, and everyone respects her for her strength and skill."

"Sounds like you have a rival, Reimu," Marisa nudged the shrine maiden, "Better stay sharp or you'll get overcome by an ice fairy."

"Seriously, just shut your trap," Reimu growled.

I ignored them though. Cirno was happy now and that was what mattered at the moment, "Thanks, Cirno. To be frank, I think we can use all the help we can get...say,um,  
what about your friends here?"

"You mean those three light fairies that hang around each other a lot?" Cirno blinked, "They told me they would be playing at the shrine maiden's house with the oni while she was away... They also said something about rice crackers, but I don't remember what, exactly."

"Why those little..." Reimu grumbled, much to Marisa's amusement.

"Did you need them for something?" Cirno asks, "I could go get them if you need them." Suddenly, Cirno was eager and willing to even go out of her way to be helpful. Imagine how she'd act if everyone paid her the same level of respect...

I turned to the others,"What you think? Should we get some other folks to help us? Because something tells me we aren't getting into that mansion without a fight of some sort."

"You think so?" Marisa blinks, "I can usually pay them polite visits on occasion, although I know Patchy won't be too happy to see me." The way she casually admitted that they were going to see someone who doesn't want to see her was rather unusual, but very much like Marisa. Why would she bother caring about what others think when she has a job to do?

"I don't think a few fairies will be able to help us significantly in any possible fights we might get into," Reimu replied in a matter-of-fact manner, not intending to be overtly rude.

"Why don't we just sneak in the back?" Cirno suggests, "They don't have a gate guard that way."

"There isn't a back door on the mansion," Marisa shrugs, "Besides, what's the point if you don't go in the front, lasers blazing!"

"Something tells me we're doing this Marisa's way.." I sighed as I pull out one of my Bomb Cards,"Guess I'll finally get a chance to see what this thing can do...we ready to go, guys?"

"Let's go before someone else troublesome decides to show up," Reimu agrees, making her way off under the shade of the oak trees before anyone else can protest.

"Ready to kick some serious butt, da ze~" Marisa whips out her Mini-Hakkero, holding it at the ready as she proceeds deeper into the forest alongside Reimu.

"The strongest will prove her strength again today," Cirno declared proudly, but she seemed to follow my pace rather than rush forward with Reimu and Marisa. Perhaps she did not trust them, or she wanted to protect the only non-combatant human out of the group. Either way, she seemed determined to remain by my side throughout the walk to the Scarlet Devil Mansion's front gate.

It did not take long to reach the ominous, looming european-style mansion that stood on the edge of the lake. Its clock tower stood resolutely at the center of the building, its tipped roof pointing upward as if a constant reminder to pay close attention to the phases of the moon. A black iron and brick fence ran along the parameter of the Scarlet Devil Mansion grounds, doubtless reinforced by magic to ward off potential intruders. At the impressive front gate stood the resident youkai gatekeeper Hong Meiling, as vigilant and resolute as ever. She wasn't napping at the time, so they could not confirm the notorious reputation she had for sleeping on the job.

We were still a nice way's from the main gate so nobody could hear us talking, "Well...here we go..let's see if we can't talk our way in first." I suggested.

"Perhaps you should do the talking, James... I think we all know that my negotiation skills aren't the best, da ze~" Marisa laughed, while still a good ways off from the front gate so that Meiling could not overhear the conversation.

"If you think you can convince Meiling to let a group of potentially-hostile guests inside, be my guest," Reimu shrugged, "Normally I would not have trouble visiting if I ever wanted to come back to this place, but I don't think it will be an easy matter with all of us here."

"Right..." Once more, my negotiation skills would be put to the test. I cleared my throat and approached the gate,"Um...good day to you, Miss. My name is James White, and I'm here today on some...important business." Ok, so far, so good,"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to request an audience with Miss Patchouli Knowledge. There are some things I'd like to discuss with her, and maybe ask for help while we're at it...uh, by the way, nice outfit, looks good on you." Smooth man, smooth.

"Thanks, a friend of mine tailored it to fit me a bit better," Meiling smiled, "It sounds like you have your reasons for wishing to speak to Miss Knowledge, but I have my own as well. I am the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The mistress gave me strict orders not to allow anyone inside during the day, especially if I haven't met them before."

"Sorry, Meiling, but we are sort of in a rush, so you'll have to give us a pass for today," Reimu spoke up, "We won't cause any fuss so your mistress won't even know we were here."

"It doesn't really work that way," Meiling sighed, "Don't you know what strict orders means? It means I cannot violate them without command from the mistress herself, unless its an emergency of some kind. Whatever you need to speak to Miss Knowledge about, I'm sure it can wait until nightfall."

"Uhh...that's the thing though.." I scratched the back of my neck,"This..kind of is an emergency...tell me something, Miss Meiling, right? You wouldn't happen to have experienced anything strange the last few days, would you? Like, seismic disturbances, people acting out of the ordinary? That kind of thing?"

"Yes, I'm Meiling, the gatekeeper... No, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Nothing _particularly_ odd, anyway," Meiling shook her head, "If there is an incident occurring, but its not directly effecting anyone yet, then I don't see how that qualifies as an emergency. I'm not asking you to wait until tomorrow, anyway, just until it gets dark."

"She's starting to tick me off with that attitude of hers," Reimu's eyes narrowed, "Look, we don't know much of anything concrete at the moment, but we know something weird is going on and we think the bookworm you keep in your library might know something about it."

"Why would Miss Knowledge know anything about that sort of thing?" Meiling blinked.

"She's been exploring the Underworld, right?" Reimu shifted her weight onto her right foot.

"Miss Knowledge has left the library recently?!" Meiling seemed particularly surprised at this revelation, "Wait, how would you even know about that?"

"We have a very reliable source," Reimu replied, "Now you know it must be important if that little recluse would leave her comfortable place of residence in order to investigate, right?"

"Hm... I suppose that's true," Meiling thought it over for a bit, "But I'm still not going to let you past."

"Why not?!" Reimu pointed her staff aggressively at Meiling's face.

"Because I'm not sure the mistress would see things the same way," Meiling sighed, "Its nothing personal, really. I just don't want to get lectured again about letting noisy, troublesome people inside the mansion during the day."

"Noisy? Troublesome?" Reimu looked a bit annoyed.

Once more, I felt I would be the voice of reason,"Um, Reimu? I think that's her master's words, not her own...besides, we only gotta wait till dark falls...right?" I  
looked to Meiling for confirmation.

"That's right," Meiling nodded, "The Mistress has been having troubles sleeping lately, so its pretty important for her that everything is peaceful and quiet, at least when she trying to rest."

"Or, we could blast right through the gatekeeper and get inside right now," Marisa suggested.

I sighed and leaned over to whisper into Cirno's ears, "I swear, these two are WAY too fond of blowing stuff up for their own good..." The ice fairy only  
nodded in agreement.

"Please don't do that..." Meiling sighed, "I'll _really_ get in trouble even if I manage to keep you out in that case."

I winced in sympathy,"If that's the case, then simply breaking in is probably going to just make her situation even worse. I can sympathize because...well...I too hate it when I'm not able to get some proper rest."

Meiling looked visibly relieved, "I'm glad you understand."

"By the way, has anyone else stopped by recently?" Marisa asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it, some suspicious person dropped in a few days ago. I didn't really get a chance to talk to her, but she seemed to have something important to tell the Mistress. The Mistress never told me what the stranger said, but she did not seem particularly concerned about it either way," Meiling replied, "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really... Just adds more questions," Marisa sighed.

I laid my back against the tree,"Suspicious person? How so? Did you get a good look at whoever it was?"

"Not really... She somehow managed to get inside the mansion without even passing by me," Meiling shook her head, "I wonder what sort of trick she used to pull that off."

"Gaps, most likely," Reimu spoke up, "Sounds like something Yukari might do... Considering what else she's done lately, her being the suspicious person seems highly likely."

"Does that mean Remilia is involved in this incident as well?" Marisa turned to the shrine maiden."

"No idea... But we will find out soon enough, come nightfall," Reimu shrugged, "What are we going to do until then?"

"Well.." I shuffled my feet about,"We could always make a stop over to see Kanako, or take that trip underground for a bit. Whatever you guys think is best."

"Right," Reimu nodded, "All this talk about Kanako's fusion generator sounds pretty suspicious to me. We should probably head over there and check it out at least."

"We should probably wait on exploring the Underground for now," Marisa suggested, "Patchy might have some important information for us before we head down there... She might even be informative enough that we won't have to even go there, but I doubt that."

"Onward to Youkai Mountain!" Reimu turned and led the group back around the lake toward the large, ominous mountain across the way from the Scarlet Devil Mansion...

Did we forget to mention it was ominous?

* * *

Youkai Mountain itself was a rather odd place, as it felt both foreboding and threatening to any human that might step toward it. It stood resolutely against the sky, its lofty peaks extending upward as if trying to reach the heavens themselves. Fitting enough, the youkai that lived on the mountain had quite high ideals that they sought to reach, much like a utopian society. Much like previous attempts, however, there were various shortcomings that came with such endeavors, not the least of which being the secrecy and suspicion with which they viewed outsiders.

Marisa, Reimu, Me, and Cirno followed the single well-worn path leading up toward the mountain's peak where the Moriya shrine stood. The forest was thick, winding alongside the shallow stream that ran beside the forest path. Thankfully, we were saving time by flying...or more like the girls flew, I once again hitched a ride with  
Marisa.

You know, by this point I was starting to feel like I was getting a guided tour of all the major landmarks in Gensokyo. This was cool and all but I think being constantly on the go was starting to make me a little sick. Still, I needed to ask from my perch on Marisa's broom,"So, think we can expect a warm welcoming? Or will we have a fight on our hands?"

"A warm welcome you say? Hardly... The youkai here are pretty hostile to outsiders," Marisa replied, "I'd be surprised if we don't have to fight through waves of them like the last time we paid this place a visit, right Reimu?"

"Right... But the youkai here have started to get cocky, so I think its not a complete loss," Reimu replied, evidently quite fine with the opportunity to kick around some youkai just for the heck of it. I swear, somebody really needed to inform this girl of more healthy outlets for her stress aside from beating people up all the time.

"Oh, look! Someone is headed this way right now!" Cirno pointed at a familiar wolf tengu rapidly approaching in the distance. She did not seem particularly interested in talking things over, as she had already drawn her sword, holding her red-and-white shield at the ready.

Momiji jumped and slashed, launching a powerful air blast in their direction. Marisa and Cirno flew to the side, while Reimu stood firm and blocked the attack with a simple barrier then dashed forward to engage in combat with the wolf tengu.

Reimu slid in close, her shoes sliding across the pebbles and loose rocks along the path as Momiji slashed again. The shrine maiden seemingly vanished then reappeared behind Momiji, planting a firm kick square on her back. She then jumped backward and threw some amulets toward her, which Momiji deflected with her shield.

I watched the battle before me in a mix of shock and surprise,"Whoa..."

"Yeah, that's how we do it here in Gensokyo," Marisa nodded.

Reimu followed up her attack with a swipe of her staff, which Momiji parried before slashing upward with her sword. A series of red, tooth-like blades extended upward from the ground, with interlocking counterparts extending from the air as well, both slashing across where Reimu stood.

"Rabies Bite!" Momiji shouted as she executed the spell card at point-blank range.

Reimu was knocked backward from the force of the attack, but she shook it off and stood back up, rubbing her cheek with her sleeve, "Not bad, Momiji... But I need to go deeper into Youkai Mountain, so you'll have to step aside."

Reimu closed her eyes and concentrated, floating upward while reciting an incantation. Suddenly, five large yin-yang orbs appeared around her and flew toward Momiji. The wolf-tengu jumped back, slashing at them fruitlessly as they relentlessly pursued her, slamming into her from all sides.

"Alright, no need to wait around looking stupid," Reimu brushed herself off before continuing on their way.

I swear I could only stare for a moment. Reimu just beat Momiji so easily that she might as well had been swatting flies for all the trouble the Wolf Tengu gave her. I followed the girls as I spoke to Marisa,"First Aya, now Momiji...You know, I'm really starting to see why she's considered the top Youkai Hunter in all of Gensokyo."

"What, so you didn't believe I was the top youkai hunter before?" Reimu looked back at me with a slightly annoyed glance, making me wince a little.

"Its true," Marisa smirked, "Why else do you think I introduce myself as Reimu whenever I get the chance? Just using her name opens all sorts of doors, because not many youkai have the guts to challenge someone like Reimu."

"You should stop doing that, really," Reimu sighed, "Its such a blatant lie that nobody ever falls for it anyway."

"Even I know something like that has to be a lie," Cirno chimed in, "I'm not an idiot, after all."

As the group continued on their way, another familiar youkai was seen in the distance. She wore a green cap, blue dress, and a matching set of blue knee-high boots and a large green backpack. She held a fishing pole in her hands, and hummed a simple tune while enjoying her afternoon pastime. Upon hearing the tune, my head shot up and I looked ahead, spotting the figure sitting while fishing,"Hey...that girl wouldn't happen to be Nitori, would she?"

"Yeah, that's probably her," Marisa nodded, "She often spends her afternoons fishing like that, ya know. As far as Kappa go, she's one of the most laid-back out of the bunch, since they tend to be self-conceited snobs who can't even get along with each other, let alone humans."

Nitori's ears perked up upon hearing the conversation, and she turned and looked up at us group of travelers. She gave a friendly smile, "Good afternoon, Marisa-chan... What are you doing here?" The kappa's smile faded into a look of concern, "Its dangerous for humans on Youkai Mountain, you know..."

"I appreciate ya worrying 'bout me like that, Nitori," Marisa smiled, "But ya see, I'm plenty strong enough to take care of myself."

It was actually nice to see there were exceptions even amongst the Kappa. I always kinda liked Nitori too, especially for being a super genius when it came to machines and stuff,"Um, hi there," I waved to Nitori,"Are the fish biting today by any chance?"

"Yes, actually," Nitori nodded and pointed to the large bucket of fish that sat beside her on the bank of the river, "I was going to use them to test out one of my latest inventions... The Automatic Sushi Maker, or ASM for short!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a squat device that looked suspiciously like a wide toaster with an extended number of slots. "You just drop the fish into the slots, push the button, add some rice, and it will dispense delicious sushi for you to enjoy in mere moments," Nitori declared proudly, "At least, that is what it _should_ do if my calculations are correct..."

An Automatic Sushi Maker? Um...ok than. I'm sure there would be quite a demand for something like that...but just to be safe..."Say,um, Nitori? Don't you think you should, like, check the calculations twice? Just to make sure? Also, maybe keep it away from water? From my experience, electronics have a way of short-circuiting when exposed to water."

"My calculations are never incorrect," Nitori reaffirmed, although her words seemed to lack the confidence that one might expect them to carry, "Don't worry, this is a specially-made kappa-style variant of my standard ASM. Its completely waterproof, so you can enjoy the convenience of your ASM even while underwater up to one hundred meters."

"You made a waterproof version before even testing the normal version?" Reimu blinked in surprise, "Don't you think that's going a bit too far past the experimental stage without testing it first?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Nitori reached into her backpack and took out her boxed lunch. She opened it and took the rice from the bento and slid it into the tray marked "rice here" on the side. She then took one of the fish and simply dropped it into one of the slots on the top before pushing the large red "go" button. The machine rumbled, then made a soft "ping" sound indicating that it was finished. A drawer popped out of the side to reveal a small plate of sushi.

"Oooh..." I clapped my hands to show my approval. Hey, I'm a guy whose easily impressed, ok? "That looks really good. Nicely done."

"Thanks," Nitori smiled, looking at the me a bit timidly which made me tilt my head,"So, you're a friend of Marisa's? I'm Nitori Kawashiro..." She was a shy kappa, after all, and although she knew Reimu and Marisa, I guess her shyness was justified when facing someone like me.

Marisa walked over and popped one of the sushi into her mouth, "Hm... Could use a little seasoning, though. Tastes a little bland."

"Bland?" Nitori's shoulders sagged a bit, "I suppose I'll have to make a few improvements, then... I wanted to give one to you as a present, Marisa-chan."

"T-that's alright," Marisa looked a bit embarrassed at her somewhat rude and even a tad ungrateful comment, "I'm patient."

"Hmm.." Nitori looked a little downcast, and me, being the clueless fella I was, decided she needed a little pick-me-up. I took a look around to make sure nobody else was here then I set my bag down,"Nitori, right? My name is James White...and I got something here you might be very interested in having a look at.."

"But..I need your word first that you will not mention a word of this to anyone. Kappa don't look favorably on humans from what I know, and if word of this got out...well..I'd hate to see you get in trouble. Also, I know most Youkai appreciate honesty...but this is a rare case where we need to keep things on the low.." So, do you promise to keep what I'm about to show you a secret?"

At first, Nitori stood up and reeled in her fishing pole, packing it away into her backpack and backing away a few steps when he set down his bag. Perhaps it was her instinctive curiosity that kept her from simply fleeing then and there. I guess her hesitance was kinda justified considering we had only just met...thankfully, curiosity  
must've gotten the better of her as she nodded, "Ok, I promise.."

I nodded and slowly opened up the bag,"As you can probably tell by my name and the way I dress, I'm...not from around here. I came from the Outside...and let me tell you, we humans have made some pretty amazing advances in the last few decades.." I reached a hand in,"Not the least of which...is these.." I pulled out my DS and my laptop computer, opening them up for her and explaining how they worked and their purpose. I waved over Marisa and Reimu to have a look too.

While Nitori seemed familiar with the DS, the laptop was another matter entirely. Her eyes sparkled with ill-hidden excitement, announcing, "I want to take it home with me and figure out how it works!" She restrained herself from simply grabbing it, though, partially due to the fact that I was holding it and doing so would require her stepping within arm's reach of the wonderful device she so desperately wanted.

"So that's what the Gap Youkai means when she yaps on and on about computers," Reimu placed her hands onto her hips, observing the two devices with some amount of interest, "Makes some sense now... She could just stick with metaphors we can actually understand, though."

"That's some pretty crazy magical devices you have there, James," Marisa smiled.

I shook my head,"That's the thing...these aren't magic. They're an example of just how far human technology has come in my time. They're powered by a lot of electronics and batteries. Honestly, when computers first came to be though, they were so big they could take up entire rooms and required massive amounts of power to run. I don't really know how to build them either...I just use them," I shrugged,""These days though, computers can be used for...just about anything. Finding recipes, talking to people online, playing games, listening to music, the list goes on. We haven't gotten to the point where they could teleport in food or beam knowledge directly into your brain...maybe in the next couple decades or so, assuming I live that long."

"Sounds a lot like magic to me, James," Marisa grinned, "Magic can do a lot of the same stuff. Some magic is even powered through storage containers, sorta like those things you call batteries. I suppose ya could say that magic and technology isn't all that different from each other, its just how you look at it." Huh, when she put it like  
that, I guess there wasn't a big a gap between our worlds as I thought. Like Kaguya said, it was all a matter of perspective.

"In Gensokyo, its the kappa who are at the forefront of technological advancement," Reimu added, "I bet they could replicate their own computers and start improving upon them if you handed that thing over to them."

Poor Nitori could hardly contain herself, "James-san... Could I at least take a look at it?"

Dang, looked like Nitori had taken a very strong interest in what I had to offer. I glanced at my laptop and shrugged before sliding it over to her,"Sure. Tell you what, I'm gonna be here in Gensokyo for a couple weeks...so you can hold onto this for a while if you want."

"Thank you!" Nitori quickly gathered it up into her arms, holding it tightly to herself as she gave me a respectful bow, "I promise to take good care of it until it comes time to return it!" She then hurried off, completely forgetting to pick up her automatic sushi maker in her rush to make off with the computer.

"Oi, she's running away!" Cirno pointed out the obvious as the kappa proved to be more fleet of foot than she appeared given her short stature and delicate frame.

"Nitori! You forgot your automatic sushi maker!" I yelled out after her. I was starting to wonder if loaning my laptop to her was the smartest idea.

"You can keep it, I need to make a new one with a few changes anyway!" Nitori yelled back just before vanishing into the surrounding forest. Marisa sighed and bent down to pick up the plate of sushi.

"Here, wanna try some?" Marisa offered. We shrugged and helped ourselves to a little snack, figuring we would need our strength for whatever came our way next.

As I munched on a piece of sushi, I noticed the sun was getting brighter,"Huh...seems we're gradually running out of time...we're gonna have to huff it and fast if we want to meet with Kanako and get back in time to see Patchy.." I packed up the sushi maker cause you never know,"Shall we get a move on than, girls?"

"Alright... I have a feeling that the residents of Moriya Shrine won't be that pleased to meet us, though," Reimu shrugged. We then began the long assent toward the before-mentioned shrine, leaving the river behind as the path led deeper into the mountain proper...

Finally, we broke through the rocky outcroppings and forested groves into a wide courtyard that stood in front of the famous Moriya Shrine. The grounds were much more extensive than Reimu's shrine, sporting multiple auxiliary buildings alongside the main building. Most of the maintenance work was tended to by Sanae, who was sweeping when the group arrived at the shrine. She had an appearance similar to Reimu only her maiden outfit was blue in place of white, she had long green hair and blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, Reimu-chan, Marisa-chan..." Sanae's eyes suddenly widened when she noticed me, however. She dropped her broom and hurried over to where I stood, taking my hands into both of hers, "Oh my gosh, you're from the Outside World, right? It's been way too long since I've met someone from the Outside World, but I'm from there originally myself as well! Do you like Star Wars? You have no idea how long it's been since I've met someone who even knows what Star Wars is!"

Marisa and Reimu exchanged confused glances, with Reimu speaking her mind first, "Uhm, Sanae, are you alright?"

Yeah, needless to say, Sanae had caught me completely off-guard with her sudden jumping of me. However, when she mentioned Star Wars...the wheels  
started turning in my head, I chuckled,"Well..yeah, I'm from the Outside, I guess. Also...yes, I know what Star Wars is. I've seen all the movies too. Oh, do you remember the end of Episode 4 when Luke blew up the frekkin Death Star? I swear, the image of that is still engrained in my brain."

"I know, right? Nothing in the newer films could really compare to something as iconic as the first Death Star exploding!" Sanae nodded excitedly, then suddenly let go of his hands, "Oh, pardon me... Where are my manners? I'm Sanae Kochiya, pleased to meet you!"

"I'm sure you've had a long walk, but may I ask why you have come all this way to pay us a visit?" Sanae asked, then turned me to the side, "We can chat more about stuff afterwards if you'd like... But I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to geek out with me." I nodded.

"Damn straight," Marisa nodded, "We came to talk with Kanako-sama about a certain fusion generator."

I felt I should chip in on this one"Yeah, from rumours we been hearing, she's been doing renovations on it and some people aren't too happy about that, namely a giant catfish youkai..by the way, name's James White.."

"Giant catfish youkai?" Sanae's smile faded, "Renovations on the fusion generator?" Her expression showed conflicted emotions, but her voice carried conviction when she replied, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave in that case..."

"Aw, what harm could come of telling them a little about what's going on?" a cheerful voice called out from the interior of the main shrine building. Out bounced (literally) a young girl who couched like a frog as she hopped down the stairs and approached the group boldly. Atop her head she wore a wide-brimmed hat with two comical frog-like eyes along the top edge. There was a strange aura around her that exuded majesty and power, although the way she acted was completely contrary to it.

Seeing Suwako bounce out like that, I nearly froze up. She may look young and innocent, but in actuality, she was the true goddess of the Moriya Shrine. A curse goddess to be exact, and almost supernaturally smart on top of it...there was also a theory that the little child I saw before me...was not her true form, but a shape she was simply comfortable with.

"Lady Suwako?" Sanae turned to face the goddess.

"I don't mind telling them a little, but they will have to entertain me a bit first," she stood up, pulling two large rings from behind her back and holding one in each hand.

Everyone already seemed poised for a fight. I needed to ask though,"Entertain you, Miss Suwako? How?" Somehow, I knew I wasn't gonna like the answer...

"I'd like all of you to come at me with everything you have," Suwako replied confidently, "You can throw beams, lasers, talismans, barriers, rocks... Whatever you like.  
I give you one hour to defeat me. If you win, I'll tell you what you wish to know...if you lose, you need to do a favor for me." She winked playfully.

"Awful cocky, aren't ya, Suwako?" Marisa rolled up her sleeves.

"The strongest will teach you not to look down on her! You wanna fight? Bring it on!" Cirno seemed raring to do this.

"Fine..." Reimu sighed, clearly a bit annoyed that everyone seemed so eager to play Suwako's little game.

I stepped aside only for Suwako's voice to stop me, "Where do you think you're going, Mr White? I did say _all_ of you, didn't I?" I stopped and turned my head  
back to see her watching me with a playful smile. She knew my name...she knew my flipping name! "Come now...you didn't really think you could stand on the  
sidelines forever, did you?"

I looked over to my new friends for support. Thankfully, Reimu came to my defense, "With all due respect, Suwako...James is just an ordinary human and he  
only arrived in Gensokyo not even two days ago. He doesn't have a lick of magical potential in his body either. So asking him to join this duel without any prior experience  
is just plain absurd!"

Suwako's response was only to giggle, "My, my, Reimu...you've gotten quite attached to an Outsider you've known for less than two days, haven't you?" Reimu's  
response was only to scoff and avert her gaze, "But, you know...you can't go around babysitting him forever...every bird needs to leave the nest at some point,  
correct?" She hopped about here and there, "You know you can't protect him forever...you gotta let him stand on his own two legs at some point."

Reimu kept quiet but from the way she was trembling, it was obvious Suwako's words were sinking in...as they did for me. Up till now, I'd been on the  
sidelines, letting someone else fight...and whether I liked it or not, negotiations weren't always gonna work...besides, I needed to do my part too. I had a  
choice to make now...either stand down...or stand up.

Here and now...I chose to stand up.

"Alright, fine," I dropped my bag and walked over beside the girls who appeared just a little surprised I was joining them,"Guys, I don't normally like fighting, I don't have the slightest clue how much help I'll be or even what's going on...but I'll fight by your side this time." No pressure, man, none at all.

"Great speech," Reimu remarked with a fair bit of sarcasm, "I appreciate your determination, though. Just try to do what you can, James... Nobody can ask for more than that." Despite her rudeness, the shrine maiden really seemed to be trying to encourage me with her words.

 **(Play Suwako's Theme: Native Faith)**

"Lets do it!" Marisa pointed her palm directly at the nature goddess and fired a laser beam which streaked across the space between them, narrowly missing her with a simple tilt of her head.

"Too slow!" Suwako laughed and bounced up, swirling her golden rings in each hand. A burst of tiny lights began to fly outward from her body, appearing like small green and blue orbs that weaved in between each other and spread out in all directions. Cirno, Reimu, and Marisa all dodged and grazed them while trying to close the distance as Suwako hopped about, firing more and more of them to dodge.

"Alright, James, remember every space shooter you've ever played and you can do this.." I took a deep breath, not believing what I was about to attempt, and joined the charge, ducking and weaving through each of the tiny lights. I went into a barrel roll to narrowly avoid a stream of them but looped around Suwako and rushed at her from a different side than the others.

However, even with all of us coming from different directions, I realized too late that the goddess already had a plan. She dove down, apparently vanishing with only her hat remaining. Reimu and Marisa rushed in and directed their attacks at the hat itself, just as trees sprouted up all around it and knocked them back like bowling pins. Suwako then hopped up, still wearing the hat, and laughed, "Don't fall for obvious traps!"

When the trees ripped up through the earth, I found the ground so unstable I ended up tumbling over and over,"Oof!" I growled and got to my feet in time to  
see Suwako throw her rings behind her and they bounced off the trees at such speeds they ricochet everywhere. Judging by their speed, the gang was finding it  
a bit tough to dodge. I then got an idea and called out,"Cirno! Use your ice powers and freeze the rings! Your ice should make them brittle enough for the  
others to break!"

"Got it!" She spread her arms out and launched a rather large blast of freezing wind out which sweeped over the rings and froze them solid. Reimu and  
Marisa took aim and destroyed the rings with two well-placed shots, "Nothing can withstand my Perfect Freeze!"

"Hmm...not bad...it appears I'll have to knock your new friend out of commission first," Suwako looked at me with a playful smile, causing me to step back.  
She rose her hands, creating an intricate display of glowing yellow orbs that flew towards my position. At first, I wasn't sure how to dodge it...until I noticed a gap in between and quickly slid myself in there before moving towards her while doing my best to navigate what seemed like the equivalent of a mobile hedge maze.

 _Oh, what I wouldn't do for some sort of arm cannon right now!_ I thought to myself as I ducked down to avoid an energy ball that got a little too close for  
comfort...only to be faced with several more orbs heading right for my face! I crossed my arms and braced myself to endure the barrage. Each shot hit  
me and sent what appeared to be a small static surge through my body. I gnarled my teeth despite the multitude of stings I felt.

 _I won't lose...I'm going to move forward...if there's a road block in my way, I need to smash it down!_

I forced myself to take a step before breaking into a sprint at the girl whose eyes widened at seeing me not go down. I screamed and pulled back my  
fist, aiming to give her one heck of a right hook...only for her to stop my punch...with a single finger."Huh?"

She giggled,"Not bad, Mr White...but did you really think I would let you lay so much as a hand on me that easily?" She shoved on my fist and I felt  
myself being catapulted backwards and onto the ground with a loud thump. I hissed from the pain and glanced up to see her raising her arms to call  
forth another round of magic bullets...only for a rain of icicles to descend on her from up high. She spun around and twirled her rings, smashing  
apart the ice with ease,"Huh...almost forgot about you."

Cirno floated there in the air above us, blowing a raspberry at the Moriya Goddess before winking in my direction. I nodded in thanks before Suwako  
cupped her hands together and began firing a machine-gun style spray of blue lasers in our direction. Luckily, at that moment, cluster of star-shaped  
bullets flew in and collided against the goddess' attack, canceling it out.

"Don't forget about us!" Marisa exclaimed as Reimu cast out a pattern of talismans which glowed before rocketing towards their intended target.  
Suwako jumped about, a circular barrier forming around her in time to block the magical talismans, only for Reimu to fly in and deliver a flying side  
kick that generated a sonic boom and shattered the barrier. The goddess though only clapped her hands together as an explosion of energy  
erupted from her in the shape of a giant frog.

The force of which blasted Reimu back hard, meaning me and Cirno ended up catching her by the arms. We glanced up in time to see Suwako in  
the center of the energy construct, gesturing with her hat as from out of it appeared a number of rainbow-colored orbs which spiraled around her  
before exploding into a colorful aurora of lasers that bombarded our position. Reimu erected a barrier in front of us to withstand it.

"Ok, anybody here got a bright idea?" I asked as we huddled behind the shield.

"I could probably set up one of my Spell Cards but I can't do that and protect us at the same time." Reimu replied as she strained herself to  
hold up our defenses.

I looked to Cirno as she locked eyes with me as what seemed like a wordless agreement passed between us, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
I asked and to which she nodded.

"You two are getting some sort of crazy idea, aren't you?" Marisa asked with a raised eyebrow before smirking, "If you are, count me in."

Cirno pat Reimu on the shoulder, "Make this count, Reimu, ok?" With that, we dove out from behind the cover, me throwing rocks, Cirno  
spraying a blast of ice and lasers while Marisa let loose another round of star-shaped energy blasts.

Our attacks impacted against the construct, forcing the laser-spewing orbs to divide their attention between us as Suwako only chuckled  
at our attempts to break through, "Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"Not even close!" I turned to Cirno and held up my arms,"Cirno, think you can give me some shields?" She nodded and molded her ice  
into a pair of shields to fit over my arms which were cold to the touch alone,"Thanks...now let's do this!" The three of us charged the  
goddess together, she calling down more of those lasers from the orbs only for me to jump in the way and block them,"Now!"

Cirno and Marisa slotted in their Spell Cards and rocketed towards their intended target. Cirno delivering a super-powered kick to the  
construct as Marisa collided with her rocket-powered Stardust reverie. They pushed and pushed...until finally a crack formed. Seeing  
this, Suwako clapped her hands again and blasted them away with another explosion of energy.

"Now for you, Shrine Maiden..." She went to refocus on her. Knowing she needed a couple more seconds, I got in the way and used  
my makeshift shields to stand up to the blasts,"What?!"

One of them shattered but I managed to grin,"Got ya...now, Reimu!"

Reimu leaped up and casted her Spell Card, "Fantasy Seal!" With that, the sky was filled with multi-colored orbs that bombarded  
the area where Suwako was, forcing her to shield herself as her construct was blasted sky high...

 **(End Song)**

I breathed heavily as I watched the smoke for any sign of the shrine's goddess,"Did...did that...do it?"

"Suwako may not look it, but she's stubborn. Hopefully, that'll be enough to make her call off this little game though," Reimu remarked  
as she stretched before looking over at me, "You know...there was no reason for you to go as far as you did for me...I could've thought  
of something."

"Huh?" I glanced up at her. She didn't look angry or upset, just...relieved and maybe a little disappointed I'd put myself in such  
danger? Suddenly, I felt a bit ashamed, "S-Sorry about that, Reimu...I guess I got a little carried away with wanting to be helpful..."  
I turned my head, "I just...wanted to be useful, do my part for you guys...you're my friends...we look out for each other, right?"

"Friends..." Reimu seemed to think the word over in her head, looking towards Marisa and Cirno for a moment before smiling,"Yeah.  
I suppose you're right...here," She offered me a hand and I took it to get to my feet, "So...I'm your friend, huh? I thought only your  
"favorites" got to have that honor." She gave me an amused smirk.

I smiled right back,"Well, what do you think that makes you?" I pulled out from the backpack my Touhou Plushie...it was of Reimu  
herself. She took it and her cheeks fired up as red as an apple as she quietly muttered a "thank you".

Marisa and Cirno only snickered together behind the shrine maiden's back, obviously enjoying the scene.

However, the moment was interrupted by clapping from within the cloud of smoke,"Nicely done, you four! Nicely done indeed!" The  
cloud dispersed and I gasped at the sight of Suwako standing there with hardly a scratch on her body! "I must say, I have not  
enjoyed myself like this in quite some time!"

I took a step back at the sight of this, "No way...uh...guys...why is she still standing?!"

"My dear sweet James. I'm a goddess, remember?" Suwako gave an amused chuckle, obviously relishing my surprise,"It's going to  
take far more than that to bring me down...though I have to admit that it seems like I may've underestimated you lot. It's obvious  
to me now I can't afford to take you lightly anymore..." She spread her arms as a bright glow began to come off her body.

"Ah crap..." Marisa backpedaled away, now looking unusually worried, "Everyone, get back right now!"

Not needing to be told twice, we booked it away from the area Suwako was standing in, and just in time too as a great rumbling  
occurred that was powerful enough to shake the grounds the shrine stood on. Next thing I knew, giant slabs of the earth ripped  
themselves free from their foundations and flew towards where the goddess stood. More and more joined her as they soon built  
into what looked like a massive cyclone of boulders and debris!

I could only stand there and shield my face as I watched, "Holy...uh, girls?...Any ideas how we're supposed to break through  
something like that?! Cause I'm a little short on ideas over here!"

"I can't freeze them if they keep moving around like that!" Cirno yelled, trying her best to fly against the wind that blew across her body, her ice shard wings straining against the strong gusts.

Marisa fired a few beams into the swirling vortex, destroying some of the rocks but they were quickly replaced by others, "Well, damn... Suwako, you really play dirty sometimes, ya know that?"

Reimu snapped her fingers,"I have an idea... James, get your spell card ready," Reimu flew over and hugged me around his waist, "Hold on tight, and use your card when I tell you to, got it?"

I tensed up at the touch...but then I realized that Reimu was actually depending on me to help win this. That realization made me relax a little.  
Suwako seemed to be using ALOT of power too to keep that cyclone going so if we managed to break through...she would be a sitting duck. I nodded determinedly and pulled out my card, hanging on to it,"Right. Just give me the word and I'll use it...though we might wanna be ready because we got no idea what will happen when I set this thing off."

"Don't worry...I trust you," Reimu gave a heartfelt smile to reassure me, just before a strong tug pulled both of us in. It felt disorienting and downright wierd, but the moment was brief, as the two of us now stood just behind Suwako the next moment. Somehow, Reimu had managed to teleport both of us past the barrier of rocks and wind!

"NOW!" Reimu shouted, and even Suwako looked surprised when she turned to see the shrine maiden and me standing just behind her back.

I held out the card,"Eat my spell bomb card, curse goddess!" I snapped my fingers.

A mighty burst of blue light expanded outward, with the Spell Card at its center, which wiped out all the rocks Suwako and whipped up, along with stilling the wind. it did not stop there, however, as the burst continued outward, spreading and gaining in strength as it whipped across the landscape and pushed the branches and leaves of the trees backward. Cirno, who had been fighting against the wind was thrown into a nearby tree, but was only slightly dazed. Marisa tucked her hat on tightly and braced herself for the impact, which swept past her with explosive force. Even Suwako herself was sent rolling from the mere force of the outward burst.

"James... Where did you get something like that?" Suwako asked after picking herself back off the ground. Before I could reply, however, the explosion reversed upon itself, the shock-wave collapsing as a force equal to the outward explosion imploded upon the card. Suwako, who was probably prepared for it beforehand, simply stood in front of me calmly as her clothes and hair were tugged by the powerful implosion. Then, abruptly, the card flickered and everything settled... The card looked completely plain afterward, except for the likeness of rocks drawn on its plain white front.

"I should have seen something like that coming," Suwako smiled, "Well, I suppose that goes to show that humans are full of surprises, too."

I could only lie there in shock and awe of what just had happened...come to think of it, what DID happen? Whatever it was, it was incredible and  
a little frightening. I watched the card float down into my hand now with the new design on it,"Whoa...is...is everybody ok?"

"I'm... Alive... Somehow..." Cirno murmured, her eyes swirled as she lay on her back near the base of the tree that she smacked into, "What was that? Did something blow up?"

"I didn't know you had something like that packed away, da ze~" Marisa smiled, apparently unharmed other than her hair being a bit frazzled by the wind.

"No sweat," Reimu flicked her hair back, "I was prepared for something like that... That Gap Youkai likes flashy things, after all." Despite her words, even she seemed a little raddled.

"Fit as a fiddle," Suwako smiled, "But thanks for your concern."

"That's good.." I breathed a sigh of relief and took notice of the design on my card,"Uh...guys..just curious but...don't Bomb Cards usually dissolve after one use or something like that?"

"Yeah, that's usually how it works," Reimu nods, "We typically have to use registered spell cards during battles with each other, to allow for a somewhat level playing field for settling disputes. That's how the card system works, and it should apply to those Bomb Cards of yours, too."

"That's not a Bomb Card," Suwako spoke up abruptly, shaking her head from side to side, "That's a Spell Capture Card. Its much more powerful than an ordinary card, in that it can be used to store the attacks currently present in the area after clearing them. Its a cheat card, basically, but since you aren't from Gensokyo you technically aren't bound by the spell card system rules..."

She gave an innocent smile, "Or something like that, ne?"

Dang it, Yukari! Nice job hiding the truth like you usually do! My eyes widened at that proclamation,"A Spell Capture Card?" I glanced down at it,"Judging by your description, it sounds a bit like this superpower I know of called Power Copying. It's...pretty dang dangerous from what I recall."

"Its a bit different from Power Copying," Suwako shook her head, "Those cards are basically like empty cups. You can fill them with whatever you want, but you can only empty them once. After that, you have to find something else to put into them before they can be used again. The most you can capture is three attacks, since you only have three cards."

"But talking about Spell Capture Cards is boring," Suwako sighed, then smiled, "How about we do something more interesting and fun?"

"You want us to keep trying to tag you?" Reimu blinked.

"Tempting, but since you have a cheater on your side, I have a better idea," Suwako replied, "I'll trade that information you want for that favor I mentioned."

So, it was like a vacuum cleaner with a "reverse" function on it..huh..good to know. At least now I could do more than just duck and hide. Still, that made me question a few things...did Yukari know this would happen? If so...why would she entrust this kind of ability to an Outsider? Just add those questions to the  
list of like eleven bajillion more I have, "Erm...sure. What exactly's the favor you need?"

"You're a bold one, accepting to perform a favor for a goddess without even being told what needs to be done beforehand," Suwako looked amused, a slight smirk spreading across her lips, "Its nothing big, really. I just want you to deliver a letter to Yukari the next time you meet her." Suwako reached under her hat and drew out a sealed envelope, complete with return address and postage stamp.

"I'll trust you to deliver it for me, because if you don't I'll send some curse gods after you," Suwako giggled, but it wasn't entirely clear if she was joking or not.

"So... About the fusion generator?" Reimu cleared her throat.

"Right..." Suwako nodded and turned toward the shrine maiden, "The generator was mysteriously damaged a few days ago, but Kanako doesn't want news of that getting out. People tend to get paranoid when nuclear reactors are involved, after all. The repairs should be done soon, so don't worry."

I put away the envelope,"Do you have any clues as to what damaged the generator? If you don't mind me asking Miss Suwako...how would anyone even benefit from damaging the fusion reactor?"

"It's usually bad when reactors go boom, right?" Cirno chimed in with her own question.

"I don't think the perpetrator did it intentionally," Suwako smiled, "Or if it was intentional, perhaps they were just jealous of my popularity and aimed to get back at me by damaging the reactor." The nature goddess winked, apparently trying to look cute while doing so. "At this point, its not all that important to Kanako who did it, rather than fixing it and returning the reactor to full capacity as soon as possible," Suwako explained, "We can worry about punishing the culprit afterward, not that we have many leads to run with."

"What do you have, then?" Marisa verbally prodded her.

"Patience, I'm getting there," Suwako brushed her off, "Several layers of the reactor's outer shielding were cracked, but the inner layers remain undamaged, indicating that it was some sort of outside force that caused the damage."

"So whoever did this must've been able to slip inside and attack the reactor directly...but the fact they weren't able to penetrate it all the way might imply either the perpetrator wasn't strong enough to do so...or someone or something scared them off...that, or they were just trying to send a warning.." I voiced my thoughts as I stroked my chin.

"There were many kappa tending to the reactor that day, but when we questioned them none of them saw or heard anything out of the ordinary," Suwako shrugged, "Which is actually part of the mystery itself, since nobody noticed the damage until Kanako did her routine audit later that week."

"Sounds like someone sabotaged the reactor," Marisa suggested.

"That is a possibility, but I don't think that's the case," Suwako shook her head, "All the kappa who work at the reactor have a personal interest in their work and value their own safety and the success of the reactor itself."

"There have been cases of intruders in the reactor core," Suwako looked over at Cirno, "but the damage was done from outside the core, not from the inside out."

"What? That was an honest mistake," Cirno defended herself, "How was I supposed to know that was an exhaust vent for the whatchamacallit..."

"I do agree that it might have been a warning of some kind... but what could they be after?" Suwako mused, "Its interesting to think about, but I doubt we can come to any concrete conclusions just by discussing it."

"Sounds like the only way to get some concrete answers is to go down there ourselves.." I folded my arms and nodded,"By the way...Lady Suwako? I been meaning to ask...how exactly do you know my name? Forgive my ignorance but I don't think we've met before until now.."

"Perhaps we have, perhaps we haven't," Suwako swayed back and forth slightly, "All you need to know is that I know a great deal more about you than even your new friends probably do. You've only been here for barely even two days and already you are starting to make waves." The nature goddess smiled, "You might be able to deceive the eyes of others, but you can't trick a goddess. I can scope out truth from over three hundred miles, and I have a face that could launch a thousand ships."

"Oi..." Reimu looked a bit annoyed, "Aren't you laying on the self-praise a bit thick there?"

I will be honest and say I was not completely satisfied with Miss Suwako's answers...I couldn't shake the sensation that there was something she  
was not telling me...but than again, I figured I should've expected as much. For now, it was better to focus on the more pressing matters,"Girls, it's  
probably best we keep the existence of these Spell Capture Cards a secret for the time being...I'm pretty sure a certain tengu would have a field day  
over them..."

"Sure, I don't see why I should owe anything to that irritating tabloid writer," Reimu shrugged, "It will come out sooner or later, but at least it should give you some time to think over how to make use of those cards."

"Have anything else you'd like to share, Suwako?" Marisa asked the nature goddess.

"Not really... Unless you want to do more favors for me, like giving me massages and collecting frogs for me," Suwako replied with a mischievous smile.

"I think I'll pass," Marisa laughed nervously, unwilling to subject herself to what sounded like slave labor.

I turned towards Reimu as I scooped up my bag, "So, how long you think we got until dusk?"

"I'd guess about two hours, at most," Reimu replied, "Which is hardly enough time to head down Youkai Mountain and arrive at the Scarlet Devil mansion before things get hectic. We'll probably need to fly if we want to make it with time to spare."

"Aw... So you don't have time to chat with me?" Sanae, who had apparently been watching the entire time chimed in, "Well, at least you can come back some other time." This shrine maiden was very much unlike Reimu, in many respects...

"All things in good time, Sanae-chan," Suwako smiled, "Sorry you couldn't speak with the old hag, but she's busy overseeing the repairs anyway, so she's not even here a the moment." Nobody seemed willing to point out the fact that Kanako was actually younger than Suwako.

"Here.." I handed over my DS to Sanae,"You can borrow that until I come back up here again. Think of it as a promise we'll see each other again soon."

"Why, thank you," Sanae smiled, accepting the DS with both hands, "I have my own back in my room, but we can play together next time. Its a slightly different model than mine, but I'm pretty sure I can figure it out."

"Do you have any idea what that thing is?" Reimu whispered to Marisa.

"Looks like some sort of kappa device," Marisa shrugged.

Oh boy...it looked like I was going to have quite the explaining to do on our way down. We bidded our good-byes, along with one last playful wink  
from Suwako herself, we set off with more questions than answers.

To pass the time, I decided to elaborate on the device and, more importantly, the wonderful world of Pokemon...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that's as good a place to end as any. Yeah, if you're left with more questions than answers, readers...well good! That's**  
 **what me and my friend had been hoping for. Rest assured, Day 2 is not over just yet...**

 **So yeah, we get some more appearances from other Touhou characters, get a new party member, and it's quickly becoming obvious there's**  
 **more to this puzzle than our heroes have been led to believe. I also hope you enjoyed my interpretation of Cirno in this chapter. I certainly**  
 **enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed the shout outs here and there too XD**

 **Also, yes, the Spell Capture Cards were my friend's idea and are...somewhat broken...HOWEVER, there are several drawbacks and shortcomings**  
 **to them that keep them from being Game Breakers, as was pointed out here. Also, aside them, Mr White is still very much human. Plus, they're actually important to the plot...oh, and a little tid bit?** **They aren't really James'...and they aren't really Yukari's either...**

 **Whose are they? Hehe...you'll just have to wait till next time to find out. Until than, like, fave, or do whatever. I hope you have a good day, readers!**


	4. Shaping Your Own Path

Author's Note: Alright guys, thank you for sticking with us as long as you have, and welcome to those of you just  
joining in. Hope you enjoy the fic so far. XD

So, last chapter was the first half of Day 2. We got to meet some of the other Touhou characters, gain a new party  
member, delve deeper into the mystery, and Mr White finally found a way to NOT be completely useless! XD

Now, let's get started and see what happens next, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shaping Your Own Path**

"So, you can go on adventures using an avatar of yourself that lives inside that electronic device?" Reimu blinked as I finished my explanation about the DS  
and Pokemon, "Sounds... More than just a little odd, honestly. If you want to go on an adventure, why don't you just go out and find one?"

"I think ya have to keep in mind that James here isn't used to livin' in Gensokyo," Marisa pointed out, "This Other World that he's from doesn't seem to have many adventures waiting for ya, da ze~"

"I go on adventures every day," Cirno declared proudly, "Just yesterday I managed to freeze an entire group of frogs at once, then I stealthily carried them one-by-one past the other fairies to the other side of the forest before defrosting them. They never even saw it coming!"

"I think we might have a slightly different opinion on what constitutes an adventure, Cirno," Marisa sighed.

I chuckled a little,"Well, in my opinion, an adventure is whatever you make of it. Even something as simple as trying things that you've never attempted before can be an adventure. It's bold, daring, it tests your limits of what you like and don't like..besides, how can you know you're capable of something until you try it out for yourself?"

"Whether the attempt ends in success or failure...what's important is you were willing to do it in the first place, instead of always pondering how it can go wrong. Our lives are shaped by the choices we make...ever since I've come here, that fact's become all the more important for me."

"Yeah, what James said!" Cirno nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Adventures are what you want them to be, even if nobody else agrees that they are adventures."

"I'm surprised you understood all that," Reimu raised her right eyebrow with mild intrigue and even Marisa looked rather impressed with the ice fairy, "But we should hurry before someone like Rumia shows up and tries to eat James."

"I'll protect James, that's what the strongest in Gensokyo should do," Cirno declared proudly, "even if its someone like Rumia, I can handle it!" I smiled and  
rubbed her head in gratitude, causing her to blush.

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on a few of those critters you were talking about," Marisa turned and grinned at me in a cheeky manner,"I mean,  
it _would_ be pretty awesome to have an electric mouse around who is basically an infinite battery that you can cart wherever you want."

I managed a smile in return, "Yes, it would be pretty awesome...as long you're willing to feed the little guy, tend to it, let it play outside, take it for walks,  
clean up after it, make sure they don't get into trouble, set a good example for them, and-"

"Uh, hey look! That's the Kappa Valley down there!" The magician cut in suddenly and pointed to the valley which lied beneath us. I knew she was simply  
trying to avoid the topic now but I figured I could let it slide. Besides, she looked embarrassed enough already and I had my five seconds of fun.

By the time we reached the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, it had become quite dark. Cirno, Reimu, and Marisa had little trouble warding off the few youkai bold enough to challenge them along the way. If anything, the mansion looked even more imposing during the night, as its dark form was outlined against the dim night sky, with its pale clock face standing at attention just above the trees.

Meiling happened to be still awake when we arrived, "Hello again... I half-expected you to not show up at all, but now that you're here, go right in." She turned around and unlocked the gates, standing to the side to let them past.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you made a half-decent gatekeeper," Reimu shot back at her as she walked through the gate.

I shrugged at Meiling as if to say "Hey, what you gonna do? She's Reimu," I opened my bag and handed over one of the water bottles I still had,"Here, you look like  
you can use a drink." I waved as I turned and followed the others on inside...

* * *

 _"Thanks!" Meiling called after the lad with a smile before turning her attention back to the bottle, "Now, how do you open this thing?" She yanked on the_  
 _thing, karate-chopped it, tried saying "Open Sesame!" among other things. Eventually, she got a hunch and twisted off the cap on top, gasping at the_  
 _simplicity of it but quickly realizing just how convenient it was to have something which could seal and unseal so easily._

 _"I shall call it...The Water Seal!" Nobody but the trees around her were able to hear her declaration...and perhaps it was for the best..._

* * *

When the group stepped through the front door, the familiar layout of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's entryway came into view. Candlesticks ran along the double staircases leading to the second story of the mansion, as well as the hallways leading to the left and right wings. The floor was covered in an elegant red carpet, and the few exterior windows in the house were being washed by the countless fairy maids that made up most of the mansion's staff.

Just before us, however, stood the head maid herself. She wore her usual maid uniform with its short skirt and white apron, although the aura of danger she exuded was much stronger than one might expect. Although she was a human (the only permanent human inhabitant of the Scarlet Devil Mansion) she had an almost youkai-like feel to the way she looked at them with ill-hidden suspicion.

"I see that you have gotten past the gatekeeper," Sakuya spoke in an ominous voice, "But you'll have to get past myself and two others as well if you wish to reach the Mistress herself."

"We aren't here to see your mistress today," Marisa sighed, "We are here to speak with Patchy instead."

"Besides, your gatekeeper let us in willingly," Reimu added, "Said she'd open up for us if we waited till nightfall."

"Oh... In that case," Sakuya looked a little disappointed, "She is reading in the library at the moment, but I'm afraid she doesn't wish to speak to any guests. She's busy researching something."

"What might that be?" Marisa pressed the maid for answers.

"I can't say," Sakuya brushed her off, "But I think I'll 'entertain' you all a bit myself for a while, if you don't mind."

I took a step back as it quickly hit me what was happen here. We were about to fight frekkin Sakuya Izayoi! An incredibly powerful Time Master AND the source  
of countless Dio Brando references! There were two ways this could play out. It could either be very beneficial...or very painful. Knowing our luck, it would be  
a mix of both. I sighed and dropped my bag down,"Let me guess...we got another fight on our hands?"

"Took you long enough to notice, da ze!" Marisa exclaimed as she reached into her hat and pulled out the Mini-Hakkero as Sakuya didn't  
make a move but simply kept that oppressive aura coming off of her.

It was go time.

 **(Play Sakuya's Theme: Flowering Night)**

Sakuya was the first to go on the offensive. She took two steps back then flicked her wrists as silver knives slid out of her sleeves and into her hands. She tossed them behind herself, and they twirled then flew forward, flying toward Marisa who had to dive downward to avoid being stabbed six times simultaneously. She then tossed more knives, this time upward, the pointed tips deflecting off the ceiling to rain down on them.

"Watch out!" Cirno quickly flew over to me and formed a wide sheet of ice above both of us which managed to stop the knives. Seeing their tips slice through the ice and only stop when their handle-grips met the upper surface of the sheet was a bit unsettling to say the least, though. Sakuya kept up her barrage of knives, hardly finding it necessary to even move while holding all four of her opponents at bay with her knife spammage.

Reimu dashed in, narrowly avoiding the sharp blades as she answered with her own spread of homing purification needles. Sakuya whipped out a single knife in her left hand and deflected them while throwing more homing knives to keep the others busy with her right. Geez, just how many knives did this woman have?!

Seeing a chance though, I looked to the sheet of ice,"You don't have anymore use for this?" Cirno shook her head. I thanked her and took the thing before  
spinning on the spot and hurling it towards Sakuya. She spotted it coming and pulled out another knife and swiped it through the air at such speeds that the  
ice sheet fell to pieces around her. Of course, that allowed Marisa and Reimu to let loose with a barrage of glowing talismans and star-shaped energy bullets.

Suddenly, the head maid's form simply flickered and vanished as the area she once stood in was blown up by the girls attacks. I somehow knew where this  
was going,"Cirno! Behind us!" As if she had read my mind, she threw up another ice barrier behind us to block an incoming round of throwing knives. Spotting  
a shadow hanging above us, I grabbed Cirno and pulled us away from where we were as Sakuya crashed into the area where we once stood.

"Thanks," Cirno remarked as she rose an eyebrow, "How did you know she was gonna be there?"

I shrugged, "People like her who disappear on you have a tendency of pulling a sneak attack from behind."

"You saw through my technique. That's impressive for a human..." Sakuya remarked with a nod, "Let's see if you can keep it up." She conjured more  
knives from her sleeves and and tossed them into the air before her which spun and than rocketed towards our position. Cirno though clapped her  
hands and slammed them on the ground, causing a row of giant icicles to form up before us as a barricade, "Oho, it seems the ice fairy's learned a  
few new tricks too..."

The maid then flickered into view right next to us and began slashing while moving forward, causing me and Cirno to start backpedaling away, narrowly  
avoiding Sakuya's attacks even as the air in front of us got sliced. Nodding to my fairy friend, we reached our arms up and caught her by the wrists  
before sweeping out legs out and knocking the woman's feet out from under her. Reimu finally came in and delivered a swift flying kick that sent  
the maid soaring through the air.

Marisa cupped her hands and fired a spray of energy bullets down on the woman, but she did an aerial recovery and began deflecting each of the  
shots with one knife. How was she able to do that? She's frekkin Sakuya Izayoi, that's how.

I finally decided it was time to get serious so I pulled out one of my cards, "Girls, I'm going to try and catch Sakuya's power, but I'm going to need  
an opening, if you don't mind."

"Oooh, James is raring to go," Marisa laughed, hurling a spread of star-shaped magical bolts at the maid, "Let's force her to use her Time Stop spell card, then you can do the rest."

Reimu dashed in, swinging her staff across the maid's body, which she blocked with a swift parry, then countered with a sweep of her right leg. Reimu jumped back and fired another spread of amulets at nearly point-blank range. Sakuya snapped her fingers, vanishing and appearing a short distance away to avoid the surrounded herself with magical energy then dove in, Sakuya's knives bouncing harmlessly off her during her decent. The maid quickly sidestepped, just as Marisa zoomed past her. As she did so, however, the witch left behind a small jar.

"Damn it," Sakuya braced herself as the jar exploded in a brilliant burst of light. Reimu followed up on the attack, landing a firm kick on the maid while she was still midair, knocking her clean into the wall with a loud, reverberating thud.

Sakuya, however, wasn't beat so easily. She picked herself back up and whipped out her first spell card, "Illusion Sign "Killer Doll"!" Time stopped entirely, except for Sakuya herself once she announced her spell card, and an entire wave of knives seemingly appeared out of nowhere, their sharp points directed inward.

Seeing all the knives forming at one time, I knew this was my chance and slammed one of my Bomb Cards down on the ground before the group,"Let's do this!  
Spell Bomb, Go!" The sudden burst of blue light surged outward, enveloping all of the knives and knocking Sakuya back as well, along with several of the fairy maids that were more or less ignoring the battle taking place in the front entryway of the mansion. The rapid expansion caused the doors to rattle and groan, and as the force reversed, collapsing upon itself, the maids cried out in dismay as they were pulled backward, one hand gripping onto something stable while the other pushed down their skirts.

Even the time-halting ring was swallowed up into the card, leaving only the image of a clock surrounded by gears on the front, "Got it!" I looked up and paled at  
the sight of Sakuya not even ten feet in front of me,"...Oh crap..."

"So, human...it appears you have a few tricks of your own..." She folded her arms and nodded, "Than it appears you will have to go first." Almost without warning,  
she was in front of me, her knife-wielding hands going to stab me...only to be stopped by a blast of ice and snow from Cirno that forced her to jump back.

"James!" Cirno conjured an ice shield and tossed it toward me. I caught it and nodded in thanks before we resumed our attack together. I used the shield to stop  
Sakuya's knife stab only to wince at seeing it miss my head by only a few inches before kicking her in the gut, knocking her back with a huff. A frigid blast of icicles  
came from nowhere and blasted the maid off her feet where Reimu and Marisa double-teamed her with a twin barrage of talismans and lasers.

However, even under this barrage, Sakuya just would not go down. She pulled out her stopwatch and vanished from view completely. I looked around  
frantically,"Where is she?!" I spotted her reappearing behind my fairy friend,"Cirno! Duck!" Sakuya slid across the floor, kicking Cirno upward before throwing a barrage of knives toward her. The ice fairy cried out in dismay as the knives broke through her defenses and sent her flying across the room. Marisa quickly swooped down, trying to distract the maid by launching beams and explosive magic bolts. Reimu tried to coordinate her attacks with Marisa, but this proved difficult since she had to dodge both Sakuya's as well as Marisa's attacks.

Seeing all this only filled me with an even greater urge to help,"Oy, Sakuya!" The woman stopped and looked towards me, "Hope you like eating dirt!" I reached  
up and caught Cirno as she flew overhead and jumped backwards while pulling out the card I got from the nature goddess, "Lady Suwako, please lend me your  
power!" I slammed the card down as it activated in a bright flash of light.

The card flashed brightly and Sakuya quickly braced herself for whatever may follow. Unfortunately for her, even she was not prepared for what would happen upon activating the Spell Capture Card. The swirling vortex of rocks from earlier flew outward from the card, knocking the maid up into the air and battering her about like a marble in a shaken bottle. The swirling mass was so wide that the rocks bounced off the walls and ceiling as well, throwing the nearby fairy maids into a panic. The ones far enough away from the battle to not be in any danger, however, just pointed and laughed.

"Oi," Marisa was forced to back away so as not to get caught up in the attack herself, "Be careful when you use those things, James! I was almost stuck in the middle of that thing myself, da ze~"

"How long do you think it will take for Sakuya to give up trying to escape that attack?" Reimu, who stood just beside her, mused.

"Eh, she'll just use another spell card if she's pushed to it," Marisa sighed, "Sakuya's not the kind to give up easily, ya know."

"Sorry!" I called over to the others before turning to my fairy friend, "You ok, Cirno?"

"I-I'm fine.." She looked away sheepishly, blushing, "I'm the strongest, remember?...Still, I did get a bit careless back there...so thanks."

The youkai hunter just had to jinx us. Sure enough, I looked up in time to hear the maid call out "Time Sign! Private Square!" The image of a giant clock  
appeared around her briefly before she was suddenly in front of me, delivering a nasty haymaker to my chest, followed by a barrage of jabs and slashes,  
coming so fast it was impossible to stop them all! Not helping matters is that when I tried to move, I felt sluggish and slow. I gasped in pain as she kicked  
me once more and sent me flying several feet.

"James!" Cirno had no time to react as Sakuya left behind a ring of spinning knives that acted like lasers and rebounded every which way, creating a  
grid-like space that ping-ponged off each of the girls as they tried to escape.

I groaned to myself as I tried to stand. _Dang it! What does it take to keep that woman down?!_ I felt something in my pocket and pulled it out, remembering  
it was the other Spell Card I'd stolen from Sakuya! _Maybe we can still turn this around..._

Sakuya landed in front of us, her hair tussled, outfit torn in several places, and with a number of bruises and scrapes on her, but still looking raring to  
go! "You four are very persistent, I'll give you that...but your journey ends here..." I nodded to the others and we charged her all together as she  
revealed yet another Spell Card! Seeing this, Reimu called out, "Guys! Move back! Find cover!"

"Huh? What..." I stopped myself and tried to backpeddle, Marisa flying in to grab me...only for it to be too late...

"Sakuya's World."

* * *

 _With that, the flow of time stopped entirely and completely. Everything was grey and colorless. All those present before her had ceased to move._  
 _Only Sakuya alone was the one capable of movement and acting freely. She let out a sigh as she looked over the four before her. Reimu and Marisa...the_  
 _two top Youkai Hunters in this world. Together, a nearly unstoppable pair with few equals. The fairy, Cirno...despite being a fairy, she was surprisingly_  
 _resilent and incredibly determined, two traits even Sakuya could admire._

 _Finally, the mystery man...just who was he? Was he an Outsider? If so...why would he put himself in harm's way for people he hardly even knew?_  
 _Aside from that one trick, he had no real powers it seemed...so why?_

 _Regardless of the answer, and how interesting he seemed, Sakuya had a job to do, "This exhaustion..once a day is my limit for this card...to force me_  
 _to use it is truly commendable...I applaud you," She conjured her knives and threw them out, creating a widespread from which there was no escape._  
 _Layer upon layer of knives. "But in the end...everything yields to the passage of time...no matter who you you can't escape what has been preordained."_

 _She snapped her fingers and time resumed its rightful course..._

* * *

I gasped in pain as the knives nicked and sliced across me in mere seconds, I found myself falling to the ground in a heap as I groaned in  
pain, the others soaring every which way, too caught off guard to help despite wanting to. I opened an eye and saw Sakuya standing before  
me, nodding in approval, "Rest now...your part in this is over..."

She turned to walk away...only to stop when I spoke, "Oy...where you think you're going?" The woman halted her pace and turned, eyes  
widening at the sight of me forcing myself to my feet, "This...isn't over...you hear me?"

"James!" Cirno cried in relief as she released a huge outburst of freezing wind, shattering many of the flying knives.

Sakuya could only stare as I pushed myself to stand,"You are able to stand...even after enduring one of my strongest Spell Cards...you still  
stand...why?"

I chuckled to myself despite the pain, "Hehehe..." I wiped my face, "...Sakuya, right?...I'll let you in on something..my life's been filled with  
plenty of pain and suffering...and when you're me...you either learn to clench it or die...but there's a quote I like that got me through some rough times..."

I looked up to her and smiled, "A real man doesn't die, even when he is killed." To prove my point, I finally revealed the Spell Card.

Sakuya gasped and went to jump away...only to be blocked off by sprays of talismans, energy bullets, and ice shards. I called out "Illusion Sign!  
Killer Doll!" The time-expanding ring went out, briefly freezing everything as columns of knives formed in the air around her. When time resumed,  
all our attacks peppered the maid from all directions, leaving no room for escape as she was slashed relentlessly.

At last, Sakuya fell to the ground, her remaining knives clattering with her as I heard the sound of glass shattering...and the duel was over.

 **(End Song)**

I breathed a sigh of relief as the others landed, Cirno hugging me as Marisa grinned and flashed a thumbs up. Reimu simply nodded in  
approval,"Lure Sakuya into thinking she'd won then turning her own power against her...interesting strategy. A bit on the reckless side...but  
interesting nonetheless."

I chuckled and waved it off, "Meh, it was nothing. I just...got really lucky." I frowned down at the sight of the tears in my clothing and gave a  
loud sigh, "Oh for crying out loud...this was a perfectly good pair of pants too!" I put my hands over my mouth at the outburst, but it was already  
too late as the girls begin giggling amongst themselves and even the shrine maiden managed a small smirk.

Suddenly, I heard Sakuya's voice as she sat up, "Not bad, human. Not bad at all..." She got to her feet and dusted herself off, as if the brawl just  
now had never happened, "No matter what I attempted to do, you managed to surprise me...Very well, I suppose that's enough entertainment for  
the time being..." She readjusted her outfit and put her hair back in line, looking more annoyed than hurt and acting as if she could go another  
ten rounds if she wanted to.

She walked on past us, "The library is this way..." We glanced to each other and nodded before following the maid close behind...

* * *

"I swear, if I ever get back home, my mom is going to kill me for ripping up a perfectly good pair of pants," I groaned as we walked the halls, me  
tearing off the torn up sections of my pants so they became shorts and applying a bit ointment to the scrapes and bruises I'd gained, grimacing to  
keep the pain in, "Anybody need a bit of ointment?"

The girls shook their heads, "The strongest doesn't need anything for a few boo-boos!" Cirno proclaimed quite proudly, before suddenly going all  
meek on me, "But...thanks for the offer anyway," She looked me over carefully, "Are you going to be ok, James? You took some pretty nasty whacks  
back there..."

I shrugged as I wrapped some bandages on a particularly bad cut and put my coat back on, "I'll be fine, Cirno. Trust me, if this is the extent of what  
I gotta go through...well, I think I'm doing pretty good."

"I see..." Cirno nodded in acknowledgement before tilting her gaze to the side, "Sorry...I tried to protect you but-" She stopped when I patted her on  
the head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Cirno. You did your best, and that's all anyone can ask."

Marisa patted me on the shoulder and I turned to her, "James, um...are you sure you want to keep helping us? I mean...I know you feel you wanna  
do your part and stuff...but I should let you know...things aren't gonna get any easier from here...are you SURE this is what you want?"

I nodded without thinking twice, "Yeah...you guys could probably see this through to the end on your own...but this is just as much my fight as it  
is yours. I got questions I need answers to...besides, I got another saying I like. Those who don't follow orders are trash, but those who abandon  
their friends and comrades are worser than trash"".

"James..." Marisa was silent for a moment before giving a nod of her own, "Alright...if that's the path you want to blaze, I'm with you 110 percent da ze~".

"Oy! Can you guys focus already?!" Reimu, ever the killjoy, called back to us, "We're almost to the library so get ready."

Sakuya showed us to the large wooden doors at the end of the west wing's hallway. She opened the door and stepped to the side to allow everyone in, the interior of the Great Library itself spreading out in all directions. Rows upon rows of bookshelves lined the walls and stood in a neat fashion across the room itself, each shelf packed tightly with various tomes and books of all sorts and sizes, although most were written in foreign languages. There were staircases leading up to the second and third floors of the library, each level similarly packed with practically countless books. It was a treasure trove of knowledge, a fitting place for someone like Patchouli to live.

The library itself was remarkably well-lit, probably to help accommodate the resident librarian who spent most of her existence browsing the contents of aforementioned books. At the simple wooden table placed near the center of the first floor sat a short figure wearing a purple nightgown and matching cap. She held a book in front of her and her eyes slowly scanned each line before passing to the next. She hardly even seemed to acknowledge the presence of her guests at first, until she spoke in a soft but surprisingly cutting voice.

"Sakuya, I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed..." the Great Unmoving Library did not even bother to look in the head maid's direction.

"They insisted on speaking with you," Sakuya replied simply, "Very strongly."

"This is why you have such a terrible cat score," Patchouli sighed, closing her book and tucking it under her arm before turning in her seat to look over the group that had intruded upon her sacred sanctuary, "Why are there so many of them, anyway?"

"How should I know?" Sakuya shrugged, "Would you like me to bring you some tea, Lady Patchouli?"

"If you don't mind," Patchouli waved her hand in the air, "I should be finished dealing with them soon enough..." She stood up an turned toward us, her height only greater than Cirno's by a few inches. Regardless, underestimating her would be a grave mistake, especially considering she was among the most powerful magicians in all of Gensokyo.

"Um...hello there.." I bowed nervously,"You must be Patchouli Knowledge, it's very nice to meet you. I trust you already know Reimu, Marisa, and Cirno? I'm James, James White to be exact. Sorry to barge in on you like this but there's some important stuff we need to discuss. You might be able to help us too."

"You know its rather rude to barge in on someone who explicitly stated that she doesn't want to entertain guests, then demand their attention and help on top of that," Patchouli replied in a rather hostile manner, "Why should I even speak to you when you bring that thief along with you?" As she was clearly referring to Marisa, the witch quickly tried to speak up and help remedy the situation.

"Are ya still upset over that whole book avalanche deal? That was an accident, honest!" Marisa smiled, "It wasn't like I was trying to get you out of the way in order to snitch some of your books, it wasn't like that at all..."

"I don't care _why_ you did it," Patchouli snapped back at her, "But I nearly _died_ under that pile of books! If Sakuya had not found me when she did, I probably wouldn't be standing here today."

"Yeah, but think of how ironic it would be if books were your undoing, da ze~" Marisa tried to crack a joke, but Patchouli clearly was not amused.

"You're really not helping the situation, Marisa," Reimu nudged her.

Uh oh. I got the feeling we had another fight on our hands,"W-Wait a minute. Miss Patchouli, please hear us out, at least? We think there might be an incident in the works.." I turned to Reimu,"She's...not gonna listen to a word I say, is she?"

"Its probably for the best anyway," Reimu shrugged, "Patchouli's been needing to get this out of her system for a while now." The shrine maiden showed no concern over the possibility of having to fight the reclusive magician.

"Enough! I'm tired of people barging in here and making demands when I am far too busy to humor them. If Sakuya won't get rid of you for me, then I'll just have to do it myself," Patchouli floated a few feet in the air, "I'm feeling better today, so I can show you the true power of the elements!" She reached into her sleeve and drew out a card, starting the fight with a spell card right off the bat.

 **(Play Patchouli's Theme: The Girl's Secret Room)**

"Princess Undine!" Patchouli announced as a thick bubble appeared around herself and countless smaller ones began to flow outward from her in all directions, gathering in small clusters but remaining in distinct streams. Marisa quickly hopped onto her broom and flew in an attempt to weave in between them.

I saw the barrage descending on me so I quickly booked it forward, ducking and weaving through each stream as several shots barely grazed me. Strangely, I didn't exactly feel too tired even after just fighting Sakuya. Maybe I was in better shape than I thought, or it was adrenaline kicking in...either way, I wasn't stopping now.

I suddenly had an idea,"Oy Marisa!" I called over to her as I ducked a bubble blast,"You fought Patchy before. What would you say are some of her most dangerous or powerful spell cards?"

"You should watch out for her Royal Flare," Marisa called out, "That one's a real pain to deal with if ya aren't prepared for it." She stood up, using her broom like a surfboard, then held both her hands together to fire a large laser directly at Patchouli. The bubble surrounding her absorbed the attack, however, and the magician directed a barrage of blue laser beams of her own in her direction. Marisa dodged downward, just as another burst of bubbles flew outward, catching Marisa by surprise.

"Don't talk in the middle of a battle!" Reimu declared firmly, although she was having trouble herself getting close enough to Patchouli to return fire, "Talking isn't a free move in Gensokyo!" Maybe you should take your own advice, Miss Shrine Maiden.

Patchouli's streams of bubbles and aimed beams continued, the aptly-named Great Unmoving Library herself remaining stationary at the center of the floor.

I tumble-rolled out of the path of a bubble stream which managed to blow a fair-sized hole in the floor. Asthma-stricken or not, the magician was still a  
formidable opponent, and she was still only on her first spell card! Even so, that barrier made her a sitting duck. It was just a matter of getting to her!

I turned to the others,"Guys...I got an idea...but it's pretty bold and maybe a little crazy...can one of you give me some cover fire while I get in there and do my thing?"

"Bold AND crazy? Sounds like my kind of plan!" Marisa grinned after recovering from the hit she sustained shortly beforehand. She held her magical furnace in both hands, concentrating her magic into a series of beams, her infamous Multi-Directional Laser spell card which she had ripped off from Patchouli herself. The beams sliced through some of the bubble streams and battered against the bubble encapsulating Patchouli.

"Perfect Freeze!" Cirno spread her hands and arms out wide as a burst of frigid wind froze some of the streams of bubbles, shattering moments later into tiny, harmless fragments.

Reimu then slid in and launched a large yin-yang orb at Patchouli, passing through the gaping holes in her offensive barrages to strike the bubble around her directly. The combined might of both the lasers and the orb caused the bubble to finally burst with a loud pop.

I readied one of my empty spell cards and took a deep breath. I needed to time this just right, or I'd be in for a world of hurt. I stared down the One-Week Wizard, bent down, and took off like lightning towards her. _Come on, Come On! Use it. Take the bait already!_

Sure enough, she took it, "Moon Sign, Silent Selene!" Patchouli called out her next spell card as a massive magical formula spread over the library floor, the runic symbols slowly turning with Patchouli herself at the center. Almost instantly, a series of concentrated light beams flew upward from the magical formula, the beams rotating around Patchouli, each row alternating its direction with the one before it. From my view, it was an impregnable defense... If it wasn't for the Spell Capture Card in my hand, that is.

Seeing her cast Silent Selene, I allowed myself a small smile, "Got ya," I revealed the Capture Card and snapped my fingers, slamming it into the protective field.

Rather then exploding first, however, the empty Spell Capture Card merely drew in the the spell, pulling the beams of light and the magical energy contained within them like water flowing down a drain, the light and color swirling together with the card at the vortex's point. With this, her second layer of protection was now gone. Patchouli looked more than just a little surprised as she quickly followed her last card with another.

"Fire Metal Sign, St. Elmo's Pillar!" Patchouli raised her hands up, a heavy mass of fire and molten iron mixing together as she combined the two elements into a single projectile which she then hurled down toward mE. Marisa swooped down and grabbed me, however, mere moments before an enormous burst of flame erupted from where he had stood.

"You almost let Patchouli roast ya," Marisa grinned, "But you have guts, so I won't hold it against ya, da ze~"

Patchouli quickly prepared another fire blast, which she then threw in the way of Marisa's flight path. The intense flame forced her to fly straight up then do a U-turn,  
myself holding on for dear life, flying back toward Patchouli who hurled yet another pillar of fire in front of her. Marisa held onto her broom tightly and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being singed in the process. The purple-haired magician continued to let loose blast after blast of fire, forcing everyone to split up in multiple  
directions, making it difficult to counter-attack.

I looked down to where Patchouli stood and then at my two empty cards, "Still got two free Capture Cards. Just give me the word..." I winced as a fireball passed  
by way too close for comfort, "You DO have a plan, right?"

"Of course I do... My plans just involve some improvisation," Marisa laughed as she continued to dodge Patchouli's attempts to incinerate both of us, "We need to force her to use that troublesome Royal Flare spell card, then I can face off directly against her using my Master Spark. Its probably our only shot at taking her down, da ze~" Given that Marisa had fought Patchouli plenty of times before, she was probably the best judge at what to do under these circumstances.

While Patchouli was distracted by Marisa and James, Reimu flew in behind her and attempted to throw a spread of homing needles. The magician, however, turned and launched a fireball directly at her, knocking away the needles and forcing her to put some distance between them. This eased up the pressure on Marisa, however, who took the opportunity to slice across the room with more multi-directional lasers.

Patchouli held her book up in front of her face while the beams rained down on top of her, a purple field protecting her from being struck directly. She then held both her hands out to her sides, "Metal Wood Sign, Elemental Harvester!" Large metal blades with countless jagged edges appeared around her, turning and rotating like the arms of a giant clock... a clock with literal round disk blades for arms, that is. Reimu hurled dozens of yin-yang orbs at the blades, but they harmlessly bounced off the dual-element reinforced spell card blades.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me..." I massaged my temples and sighed, "Just how many Spell Cards does this girl have?"

"Well, she HAS had more than a hundred years to practice and empower herself..." Marisa reminded me with a chuckle, "So it only makes sense that she would have  
one hell of an arsenal at her disposal."

"True enough, I suppose..." I narrowed my eyes,"But...Cirno!" I called out to her,"Remember what I told you? Ice makes things brittle! Enough frost can even slow the movement of things!"

"O-of course I knew that already," Cirno declared before going to work spreading ice shards all over the spinning metal blades. The sharp points cut and fragmented them, but Cirno simply froze the area between the shards, causing the blades to grind to a screeching halt. The ice fairy looked rather proud of herself as she stuck out her chest, "Even a two-element spell is no match for the strongest!"

With the blades rendered useless thanks to Cirno, Marisa set me down and dove in to continue the assault on Patchouli along with Reimu. Marisa held her hands together, collecting magical energy before hurling countless star-shaped bullets toward the magician. Reimu followed up her attack with her own barrage of talismans.

Patchouli, however, still had more tricks (or spells, rather) hidden up her sleeves. She closed her eyes and lowered her hands as large pillars of emerald erupted from the floor all around her, knocking both Marisa and Reimu back and protecting her from their attacks. She turned and rose her hands in my direction, "Now to deal with  
you...Earth Water Sign! Noachian Deluge!" From her hand sprayed forth a barrage of condensed water bullets that looped and spiralled around one another.

I slammed down my last card which kicked up an explosion of light that swallowed the attack, causing her eye to twitch, "You are starting to annoy me, boy..."

"Oh, sorry, here. Let me return what's rightfully yours." I rose my hand up and called out, "My turn! Earth Water Sign! Noachian Deluge!" A hell of a kick went  
off when I unleashed the attack. The very same barrage from earlier flew forth from my palm, Cirno joining her blizzard attack right next to me, the twin combo  
of water and ice surging together into a torrent of destruction.

Patchy's eyes widened considerably at the sight of this, but to her credit, she called up an entire row of green pillars to try and hold back the attack. The torrent  
smashing through each of them with ease...up until she finally opened her book, chanted some words, and the last row of pillars sacrificed themselves to nullify  
our power before sacrificing. This left the magician completely exposed...or so I thought.

"So...not only do you break in here and make demands of me, but you also bring along someone who can **_steal my spell cards?!_** " Patchy floated up into the  
air as her grimoire opened, "Enough is enough!"

"Fire Sign, Royal Flare!" Patchouli shouted, as countless fireballs began to encircle her, swirling in waves that alternated direction with each other and slashed across the entire room. The effect of the spell was so wide that it would have set the walls of the library on fire if they had not been made magically impervious beforehand.

"Uh oh, looks like somebody's mad da ze~" Marisa remarked in a sing-song voice while giggling to herself, causing both Reimu and Marisa to roll their eyes.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if hanging out with you is going to be just a little hazardous to my physical and mental health in the long run," I quipped  
while resisting the urge to strangle the girl.

"Whatever! Get in there and do your thing already!" Marisa gave me a playful shove in the back and a thumbs up, "It's all you, kid!"

"Right, right..." I turned to the others and gave them a reassuring smile,"Don't worry, guys...this time I know what I'm doing...so please...put your trust in me again, will you?" Oh my gosh, I sure hope I knew at least!

"Have some faith in me, too," Marisa replied, "I have a plan, remember?" Reimu looked up at Marisa sceptically, but shrugged.

Cirno simply nodded to James, "Do what you have to do, and I'll do my part as well... That's what the strongest in Gensokyo does!"

I turned to face Patchy and took a deep breath as I readied to do what needed to be done. I only had one shot at this, so I needed to make it count. I waited for the violet-haired magician to launch the flare...

Patchouli's lifted her hands above her head, concentrating the bullets together into a single artificial sun, which burned with the heat and intensity of a real star, albeit on a much smaller scale. Her hands spread apart at just that moment when the light was at its peak, and the star exploded, sending a violent burst of flame and expanding air outward with a massive, eardrum-rupturing boom.

The heat alone was enough to cook just about anything, but I'd come this far...I would not lose..not here, and not now! I whipped out my second empty spell card,"Go! Spell Capture!" The card shined just as bright as an exploding star as I poured my desire to win, the desire to protect my new friends, and my desire to continue onward into the card.

The waves of heat and fire flowed into the card, pulling it all inside as the wind pushed hard against me, the light and heat scorching the air and singing the tips of my hair, until at last the entire spell card had been absorbed. Just as I lifted my eyes up, however, I discovered that Patchouli had not simply waited patiently for me to capture one of her most powerful spells. She hovered a mere two feet in front of me, her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

Patchouli didn't say a word. No words were needed, after all. She simply raised her hands as a large fireball formed and readied to be launched... The distance was far too small for me to have time to dodge. I then did the only logical thing I could do.

I pointed behind her, "Look out! Behind you!"

Patchy scoffed at me, "Nice try, but I'm not falling for such an obvious tr-" Just then, however, a massive rainbow-colored beam tore across the room, in width nearly that of a two-story building and its length extending from where the caster flew on the upper-right corner of the library. The beam entirely enveloped Patchouli along with her fireball, the outer edge of the beam mere inches from my face.

"Eat my love-colored Master Spark!" Marisa shouted at the top of her lungs as her signature attack surged forth from her magical furnace, the sound of the beam humming as it beat down on the magician directly. By the time the beam faded, Patchouli was face-down on the floor of the library.

"Mukyu..." Patchouli whimpered, as she didn't seem capable of much else at the moment.

 **(End Song)**

Holy cow, that was scary...but..it worked! I wiped the sweat from my brow as I plopped myself down in one of the remaining chairs. "It worked...holy crap, that actually worked.." I managed to smile at Marisa and the girls and gave them a thumbs up,"Awesome job, guys...plan worked like a charm.." Seeing Patchy lying in a heap, I scooped up my bag and limped over to her, digging out my first aid kit and getting to work,"Hey...think you'll be ok, Miss Knowledge?"

"That's how I roll," Marisa grinned as she landed beside me, "High risk, high power, and high reward." Reimu simply shook her head, realizing that there was no point in pointing out how many different ways the fight could have gone very, very wrong.

"So, first you barge into my library, then you beat me down, and to top it off, you look at me with those pitying eyes of yours..." Patchouli groaned, "Could this day get any worse?" Patchouli did not seem seriously injured and had only suffered a few bruises, aside from the damage her pride had taken perhaps. She offered no resistance to my  
offer of help though, probably realizing I was only trying to lend a hand.

"Here..." I helped her up into a chair as she quickly pointed to my canteen, "Oh, this?" I handed it over to her as she poured its contents into a cup,"And no, I'm not  
pitying you. I would've liked to avoid fighting if possible...but you kinda forced our hand. Still, I'm not standing by and doing nothing if someone's hurt in front of me."

Patchouli accepted the water and drank it down, wiping her chin as some drizzled down onto it "I appreciate the thought, but its a bit ironic given that you're partially responsible for me getting hurt in the first place," Patchouli sighed, but the aggression in her tone was noticeably absent, "So... What was it that you wanted to talk about, anyway? I might as well humor you so I can get back to my research."

It was probably my imagination but I could've sworn I spotted Cirno looking a bit agitated when I started helping the reclusive magician...but I pushed that  
aside for now. Instead, we all sat down and explained the situation.

After much explanation and re-explanation for the sake of Cirno (who was hearing some of it for the first time herself), Patchouli began to understand what we wanted from her.

"So, basically you want me to tell you what I have learned while exploring the Underworld," Patchouli summarized, "This is only the second time earthquakes have been involved in an incident, so naturally I assumed that it would be a bit different than the last time... What I found is far from what I expected, however."

"There are traces of strong magic saturating the entire Underworld," Patchouli continued, "And it has resulted in many of the youkai and spirits that live there to become hostile. Because the Underworld is technically a separate plane from Gensokyo, we have not felt as strong of effects as those living in the Underworld proper... Nevertheless, there are still some that are strong enough for even us to notice, namely the earthshaking that you mentioned earlier."

"While its entirely possible that the theoretical Giant Catfish youkai that could be responsible for the earthshaking could merely be aggravated by the excess of magic in the area, I do not believe that it is likely. What is more likely the case is that the Giant Catfish youkai is assisting the real mastermind behind this incident, rather than the catfish himself," Patchouli explained, "However, this is just my own impression, since catfish youkai are rarely clever enough to come up with something on this scale by themselves."

"So, do you believe if we find the catfish youkai we might get a lead onto who's really responsible for all this?" I asked politely.

"Its possible, yes... But I have a feeling that there is more to this that we have yet to uncover," Patchouli replied, "The fact that the nuclear generator is in some way involved concerns me... Doing something like that is essentially declaring war on Moriya Shrine itself."

"You think the Great Tengu might be involved, then?" Reimu asked.

"Perhaps so, but I doubt he'd admit it outright," Patchouli shrugged, "Unless you have some concrete evidence, it would be pointless to talk to him about it."

"Did you notice anything else odd while you were in the Underworld?" Reimu prods her for more information.

"Yes... The guard over the bridge to the Underworld was missing," Patchouli replied solemnly, "And apparently she's been gone for at least the last week, according to various sources. I don't think its a coincidence that nobody knows where she is at the moment, either."

"So, even more pieces of the puzzle are revealing themselves.." I nodded with my arms folded as I let out a sigh,"It can't be helped...the only way all these pieces are going to start coming together...is if we pay a visit to the Underworld ourselves..."

"At the same time though...I don't know why, but I feel like even with all this...we're only seeing one small piece of a far, far bigger picture. And there's way too many questions, and too few answers...and what answers we got only lead to more questions. I feel like we're trying to figure out a Rubix Cube blindfolded."

"Then, to follow your analogy, we need to remove the blindfold and observe the mystery from all possible angles if we wish to solve it," Patchouli wittily remarked, "Given that the Gap Youkai personally selected you, an Outsider, to aid in the resolution of this incident would imply that this one is a bit unique, possibly in more ways than we could imagine."

"That's great and all, but we should probably wait until morning to continue our investigation," Reimu pointed out, "I'm fine wherever, but I'm not sure James is comfortable spending the night at a mansion whose mistress is an actual blood-sucking vampire who is currently unaware of our presence."

"Well..." I scratched the back of my neck,"That's the thing...Miss Scarlet has control over the concept of Fate...so how can we be sure she doesn't already know that we're here?"

"I already informed the Mistress of your little visit," Sakuya, whose presence had been more or less ignored during the fight with Patchouli, suddenly appeared beside me, giving me quite a jump, "She should be here shortly."

"Great, now we have to deal with the chibi-vampire, da ze~" Marisa sighed, "Why couldn't this just be one of my normal visits where I borrow a few books and go on my way?"

"Yade, yade, Patchy," a short woman about the same height as Patchouli stepped through the door as if on cue, "I thought you would give them a bit more trouble than that. You didn't even last long enough for me to catch the tail end of the fight. Are you sure you're feeling alright today?" The tips of the vampire mistress of the house's wings hung just above her narrow shoulders, her footsteps practically silent as she strode into the library. Her lips curved into a mischievous smile, while her scarlet eyes surveyed the occupants of the room.

"So you're the human who managed to best Sakuya?" Remilia Scarlet looked over to me briefly, "But you're really just one of that Gap Youkai's pawns, so I'd expect nothing less from her."

Oh wow...so this is the fabled Scarlet Devil herself...she's honestly shorter than I imagined. But hey, she's definitely more awesome than those lame excuse for vampires from that one series I will not mention so as to save everyone's sanity.

"Um...actually, I didn't really best her..if anything, I was in more of a support role.." I jabbed a thumb to the girls,"They're the ones who did most of the work. They're the experts here, not me."

"I think everyone should thank you for that, da ze~" Marisa mumbled to herself in such a low tone that pretty nobody else could hear her.

"That's not the way Sakuya explained how the fight went, but I'll let it slide for now," Remilia tilted her head back slightly, "Tell me, where did you get this Spell Capture Card? Its not like you run across such valuable artifacts by chance..."

Oh man, I had a feeling that question would come up at some point. I just didn't expect it so soon. I massaged my temples as I pondered whether or not to tell her. Even if I didn't, there was a chance she might not let me leave until I did so. "...I'll tell you what I know...but I would like your word that, for the time being at least, you will not tell anyone outside the confines of this mansion...is that agreeable Miss Scarlet?"

"He's worried I might tattle on him, how cute," Remilia giggled, "I suppose I'll humor you for now, but know that my favors aren't easy to come by... I hereby promise not to speak a word about the matter to anyone outside the mansion... Cross my heart and hope to die." She illustrated her resolve by adding hand gestures to illustrate.

Remilia held up her little finger on her left hand, "I'll pinky swear too, if you want."

That made me give a chuckle,"Ok, ok, I believe you.." We got comfortable as I pulled out my cards and laid them on the table for her,"As you probably guessed, I was brought here by Yukari. For what reason, I don't know, and that's what kinda spooks me. If she's willing to personally come to an Outsider of all things, she's likely got ulterior motives besides amusing herself.."

"I managed to convince her to give me something to protect myself, and she gave me these. At the time I thought they were just simple Bomb Cards, big boom, everybody goes flying, game over...but it wasn't until earlier today, during a duel with Lady Suwako, I found out the truth.."

"These weren't just Bomb Cards...they were Spell Capture Cards, capable of capturing any spell used, nullifying the opponent's attack in the process, and storing it away. The user could then release that same spell later...at the price of emptying the card's contents, which would then need to be refilled again."

"Suwako mentioned they were some sort of forbidden art, but since I'm from the Outside, certain rules don't apply to me."

"The possibilities that such cards open up could be truly terrifying, wouldn't you agree?" Remilia smiled, "Ironic as it may seem, its probably her way of trying to level the playing field for someone like you who has no special powers of his own. Spell cards used in battles are not intended to be lethal, so its not like you are capturing the true powers of the user. I doubt such a trivial toy such as that is capable of such a thing."

Remilia seemed to already know a bit about these Spell Capture Cards, but she did not seem interested in elaborating once she knew who had bestowed them on me. Instead, she turned to the head maid, "Sakuya, prepare some tea for our guests... Oh, and ready enough rooms for them as well. They will be spending the night here, after all."

"As you wish," Sakuya nodded and turned to leave the room.

"You haven't been in Gensokyo for very long, have you?" Remilia turned back toward James, "Two... Three days, perhaps at most? Doubtless you've heard of me by now, the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia Scarlet." After introducing herself she took a few more steps closer to me, as if testing to see how close she could get before I'd start to become uncomfortable.

If she was trying to intimidate me...I'm sorry, she was gonna have to try much harder, especially...well, I didn't want to say this out in public but..she wasn't exactly the tallest person I'd ever met.

I tilted my head,"Indeed, I've heard of you. I've heard quite a few stories about you, that you're someone to be treated with respect, that you're a powerful force, you control the concept of Fate itself, that you're the descendent of Vlad Tepes himself...you got quite a reputation, I'll say that much." Let it be known that I do not believe that last fact about her relationship to Vlad...I think she just added that to make herself look more important.

"Ah, very good," Remilia laughed, "Perhaps I _won't_ eat you, in that case..." Given that nobody else in the room was laughing, it was not clear if she was joking about that or not.

"We should chat more over supper," the vampire called for her maid once again, "Sakuya, prepare something suitable for our human guests, plus one fairy, if you would. They must be simply famished by now." Sakuya, who once again seemingly materialized out of thin air, nodded and once again left the room. Was this some sort of comedy duo the two of them put on?

"The dining room is this way," Remilia motioned for the others to follow her, "Feel free to join us if you like, Patchy."

"I'll be fine... I have some research to catch up on," Patchouli replied, opening her book and returning to her seat at the table, which remarkably had not been destroyed in the battle that had taken place.

The gang and I followed the vampire out and towards the dining hall...

* * *

Once we arrived at the dining room, the table had already been set with plates and various dishes, apparently all of which had been personally prepared by Sakuya herself. Doubtless her time-stopping abilities had something to do with the short turnaround time.

Remilia took her seat at the head of the table, and everyone else filled in afterward. Sakuya joined the room shortly thereafter to explain what all the dishes were and what they contained, like a fine chef showing off her latest masterpieces.

"...And this, is a special something I prepared for Cirno," Sakuya lifted the lid to reveal what appeared to be a perfectly ordinary cream pie. Upon closer examination, however, it became clear that she had _frozen_ the cream pie after preparing it. "Please enjoy your meal, and let me know if you require anything more, Mistress," Sakuya then nodded and left the room once again.

Cups of tea rested beside everyone's places, but Remilia herself didn't even sample anything from the table other than her own red tea. She stirred it slowly with her spoon between sips, "So, Mr White... How would you describe your experiences in Gensokyo so far?"

I was about to take a bite of the delicious-looking steak I'd been served when I heard her speaking to me. The other girls glanced in my direction, as if  
curious themselves,"My...experiences?"

"Yes, your experiences," Miss Scarlet took a sip of her tea, "It's a rare sight for an Outsider to arrive in Gensokyo. Usually it's due to a fluke, a twist of fate...but  
it's even rarer to hear of one who willingly entered our world. I know it's a bit sudden to ask, but seeing as you're in the company of the two top Youkai Hunters  
AND the resident Ice Fairy, you must've built some sort of impression by now..."

"Hmm...true enough, I suppose.." I took a sip of water to wet my throat as I pondered the right answer, "Honestly, Miss Scarlet? I'm at a loss for words. I mean, not even a couple days ago, I was just an ordinary college student making his way through life one day at a time, because it's part of my philosophy that most people can't see what awaits ahead, so it's important to live in the present and hope for the future.."

"To be frank, I never really thought I'd be the kind of guy picked to go on some crazy, fantastical adventure to another world that I only ever thought existed in stories and what not. I'm aware that Yukari has other plans, that she wouldn't do this kind of thing on a whim..."

"But this world is very beautiful, filled with things that defy the realms of logic and common sense. At the same time, it can be dangerous. What with the constant tensions between humans and youkai, the barrier between worlds getting screwed up, the incidents I heard about...but.."

I smiled at Reimu and the others,"It's a relief to see people willing to stand up and fight the good fight, to keep the people safe. But me? I'm an ordinary guy getting along with people who are pretty much living legends.." I sipped my drink,"I have yet to figure out how I can contribute...but right now, all I can do...is do as my family taught me...be the best kind of person I can possibly be.."

"There's still many stories and loads of adventures left to be had here...but when my time here is up, I hope I can head back to my world having made many new good friends and memories that will last a hundred lives." Yeah, yeah, sappy much, but that's what my heart told me to say.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the other girls were left a little speechless, with Cirno's cheeks burning red from embarassment.

Remilia, surprisingly, had waited patiently for me to finish before a small smile crept on her lips, "I see... You're rather insightful for a human who stepped into this world so recently." She stirred her tea, her spoon clinking against the side of the teacup. "I often wonder how humans can call their lives complete, given how short and fragile they are compared to my own, but perhaps part of the answer lies within that boundless capacity for optimism that humans possess," Remilia looked at me intently, "Perhaps it was always your fate to have a greater influence on a world you did not even know existed than on your own."

I shrugged, "Although I'm not sure about that last part, you are correct about our lives. They are short and fragile...but I believe it's for that very reason, that our time is so limited, that we constantly aspire to greater things, and we're driven to become the best we can be in the short period we have,"

"The day may come when we need to go to our graves...but when we do pass on, we do so with the comfort that we left behind a legacy, something of importance, that we'll be remembered for. Maybe we didn't get to do everything we wanted...but in the end, it doesn't matter, because our lives meant something. We were here...and we mattered," I sipped my drink to wet my throat.

"And if we're lucky, those who come after us will see what we left behind and, though they don't follow us, we can at least be an inspiration for them. That they too can achieve great things...and that nobody can truly determine how our lives unfold...except ourselves. Through every choice we make, every encounter...I like to believe we shape each of our own life's stories, and we have an impact on the people who are writing their own stories."

"So you are a human who denies the very concept of fate?" a look of intrigue slipped over her face, "You are certainly an unusual fellow for thinking in such a manner. Surely you cannot believe that you are the only person who holds sway over your own destiny."

Remilia leaned forward in her seat slightly, "Do you think you are were you are currently by your own efforts alone? How were you conceived and born? Who cared for you as you grew up before you were capable of supporting yourself? Who determined what opportunities became available once you reached adulthood?"

"Of course not," the vampire leaned back slightly, "All these factors, these elements of your life outside your own control are what is known as external factors. They are different for every living being, human or otherwise, and it is the overarching concept known as fate that governs them... Its a concept that rather fascinates me for several reasons, not the least of which being that I have the lifespan to see fate work in the lives of humans over multiple generations, but I also possess the ability to manipulate fate itself. You said it yourself earlier, did you not?"

"I'm not one to press my views on others, however," Remilia waved her hand in the air, "Feel free to believe whatever you like."

"I'm not saying I don't believe in fate," I corrected,"It's just I believe we need to be responsible for our own lives at the same time. We can't always leave things up to chance. Nothing in life is free..." I smile,"But than again, nothing that's worth doing is ever going to be easy, don't you agree, Miss Scarlet?"

"Responsibility is certainly important," Remilia nodded, "As well as the difficulty of choices being made, especially when women are involved." The vampire's smile and tone became slightly more playful than before, even though Reimu had started to choke on some food after hearing that comment "You have so many girls following after you already... But which one do you _really_ like, hm James?"

"They say the hardest choice in life for a human is choosing who they want to share it with," Remilia's wings flapped a few times behind her back, "But I'm curious about how you see the matter. Is your love simply so great that you cannot be satisfied with just one? Come on, tell me... I won't judge, I promise."

Somehow, Remilia had taken a perfectly serious topic and turned it into something entirely different. Was this her power over fate at work?

I blinked repeatedly while tilting my head,"Umm...forgive my ignorance but...I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about. Yes, I met quite a few girls up till now, but I don't know if any of them have romantic feelings yet...I mean, I just got here but...now you mention it, several of them have taken an...interest in me...for whatever reason. Any idea why?"

Remilia just stared at me blankly for a few seconds before tilting her head forward until her forehead touched the table, "Just give me a minute..."

"James is an idiot!" Cirno declared, slamming her hands against the table, "Even I know something like that!"

"Wow, James... _**Cirno**_ just called you an idiot," Reimu looked highly amused as she nudged me in the side.

"How should I know why they've taken an interest in you, I was asking which of them you had an interest in," Remilia sighed, her head still resting against the table, "I suppose there's no point in asking that anymore, though, since its clear you don't know what's going on."

"I think James is fun to hang out with, da ze~" Marisa grinned, "Everywhere he goes he finds some new lead for me to follow along with plenty of excuses for me to beat people senseless. What more could I ask for?"

"James is already my boyfriend," Cirno declared proudly, her cheeks slightly red, "He's my first human friend that also happens to be a boy, so that makes him my boyfriend. I won't hear any excuses, either!" It wasn't entirely clear if Cirno understood the full weight of her words... Perhaps she did, and she was just being extraordinarily bold.

I ruffled Cirno's hair and smiled,"Of course we're friends, Cirno, and that ain't gonna change anytime soon. Still, maybe the strongest could use a nap after we eat? Infact.." I glanced around at the gang's reactions before motioning to Reimu,"I think the gang needs sleep and fast. The exhaustion of everything today must be finally catching up to them."

"I don't need sleep, but if it helps you sleep better I'll do it anyway," Cirno smiled at me when I ran my hand over her head, her wings fluttering slightly.

"Yeah, must be," Reimu nodded, sliding off her seat, "Come on you two, lets head to the rooms before James and I have to carry you there ourselves."

"I just woke up, and I already feel exhausted," Remilia sighed, "Sakuya, show them to their rooms, please. I need to go out for a walk or something..."

Remilia headed out of the room, walking down the hall toward the front entry as Sakuya entered, "Right this way, please." She led the group back around to the front, then up the spiral staircases to the second floor, and toward the back where the guest rooms were. Each door was clearly marked with the name of the person who was supposed to sleep in each room. Sakuya then nodded to them before going on her way once again, presumably to tend to her mistress throughout the night. When did that girl even sleep?

We bidded each other good-night and started to turn in...although before this day was done I would have one last visitor...

* * *

 _Not long after everyone had settled in, the sound of light footsteps echoed through the halls as a lone figure walked about. The shadows made it hard_  
 _to figure out who it was, but whoever they were, the way they moved made it appear like they didn't have a care in the world. The figure came upon the_  
 _hall with the entrances to the bedrooms and began examining each door one by one..._

 _Before long, they happened upon the room where a certain Outsider was readying for sleeping..._

* * *

I yawned as I slipped into my robe for the night. Oh man, what a day. Still, this made two days down and 19 more to go. Even so, today had only brought many more questions than answers. Honestly, I was starting to get the feeling I was in way over my head...but I needed to soldier on anyways.

Hearing footsteps outside, curiosity got the better of me and I called out,"Hello?"

There was a surprised yet remarkably cute voice that replied, "Oooh!" That was mere moments before the door itself exploded, fragments of the wood flying in all directions, although none of them were large enough to be any real danger. What was more unsettling than the door randomly turning into splinters was the figure that stood in the doorway where the door had once been: a young girl with blonde hair and wide, blood-red eyes.

She wore a red dress and wings sprouted up from her back, which in themselves were particularly strange because colored crystals hung from them instead of feathers or folds of skin. She bent forward slightly, her hands folded behind her back as she gave the human in front of her a curious stare.

"You're a human, aren't you?" she smiled, "Nee-san says I should be careful when playing with humans."

When the door literally exploded into splinters, I swear I nearly had a heart attack. Geez, could I not get a break today or something?

...But when I saw who was the cause of the door exploding..I started to wonder if letting my heart stop wasn't such a bad idea.

The girl before me...the red eyes..the blonde hair..the crystal wings, the dress..it was her. Remilia's Sister, Flandre Scarlet...and she was out of the basement...

Let me reinterate, she was out...of...her..basement.

Ok man, play it cool. "Umm..hi there?" I waved politely and smiled,"I don't think we been introduced. I'm James, James White...and you are?"

"I'm Flandre Scarlet, but you can just call me Flan of you want," she grabbed the edges of her skirt and gave a curt bow, "Pleased to meet you." She looked around the room in an idle manner before returning yours truly before her. "I smelled something nice earlier, so I went out to see what was going on. I thought Sakuya might be baking a cake or something," Flandre explained, "But I found you instead... That's pretty funny, isn't it?" The girl smiled innocently, leaving it up to the imagination how she could make such a mistake.

"Are you one of Nee-chan's friends?" Flandre tilted her head to the side slightly.

Wait..she just..upped and left her room? Then...did that mean she could leave her room pretty much whenever she desired? Well...good-bye sleep, nice knowing you. "Um...kinda.." I remarked,"I'm sorta staying here as a guest of your sister." Please tell me the others heard the door exploding, because that smile looks much too innocent.

Honestly, in the course of one day, I have stared down tengu, a celestial, an earth goddess, a time-manipulating maid, and an element-controlling magician...so why does this girl make me feel so uneasy?!

"So you're Nee-chan's friend," Flandre nodded, answering her own question, "Nee-chan insists that she doesn't have any friends, but I know better than that." She wandered about the room a bit before sitting down on the bed. Great, now she had claimed the sacred sanctuary of sleep for herself as well.

"Please continue to take good care of my sister for me, alright?" Flandre smiled, "She doesn't show it, but she's actually a bit lonely... She's let me come out of my room more often these days because she wants me to meet other people. She's really thoughtful like that, wouldn't you agree?" Somehow, it felt like disagreeing with her would be like stomping on a landmine.

I took a seat beside her, my fears being lifted slightly,"Yeah...I think your sister, deep down, is a good person, Flandre. This mansion is beautiful but...I guess all of us can use a little companionship in our lives. Someone to lean on, to share our worries, our hopes for the future...nobody deserves to spend their whole lives alone, if you ask me.." "So yeah, I'll keep on taking care of your sister for ya, Flandre."

"Thanks, I'm counting on you," Flandre rocked back and forth slightly on the bed, "Instead of Nee-chan not having any friends, it would be more accurate to say she doesn't have _many_ friends." She grinned, as if she thought she was being clever. If she knew she was making a reference on the side, she might have had even more of a reason to think this.

"I can't go exploring outside the mansion much, but I'm guessing you can," the younger Scarlet sister looked up at me, "I can see some of it from the windows, but I've been wondering... What is it like out there? During that day, that is?"

I pondered how to answer that question,"The sun is bright, there are puffy white clouds in the sky that sometimes resemble shapes. The fairies are usually playing, and most people are working or playing during the day. They do what they need to do to get by, and at night, they retire to their homes to rest, eat meals, and do whatever before going to sleep. Some Youkai prefer the night, others don't...but whether it's daylight or night-time, there's always something to appreciate.."

"Infact, it sometimes feels like you're walking through two inter-connected yet vastly different worlds."

"Sounds like an interesting place to live," Flandre nodded, "I appreciate everything my sister does for me, but sometimes I wonder if there is anything I could do to repay her... You know, as a thank-you gift or something. You're her friend, so I'm sure you give her gifts all the time. If you think of something I might give her, be sure to let me know, ok?" The younger Scarlet sister slipped herself off the bed and walked over to where the door used to be.

"I'll be off exploring the mansion, ok? See you later, James," Flandre then skipped off, completely oblivious to the fact that it would be rather awkward to sleep in a room without a door.

Still, that...actually went a lot better than I thought it would. I mean, Flandre still creeped me out but I don't think it was intentional. It was just her being the sweet, innocent soul she genuinely is underneath...well, everything else.

I shrugged at the destroyed door and shut off the lights before crawling under the covers. Day 2 had finally come to an end, but something told me that the coming days would only bring even more surprises. My hand clenched around the capture cards. I needed to learn more about these and what they could do. I needed to  
become stronger. The girls wouldn't always be around to bail me out, that much was proven during the duel with Patchy today.

We were a team now. We needed to stand by each other, everyone do their part. Especially me. I had no intentions of dragging my new friends down.  
Especially now that I had a proper way to help them. Exhaustion finally caught up with me, and I let my eyes close as I quickly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 _Sometime during the night, a certain ice fairy slipped into the room and climbed underneath the covers, snuggling up next to the young man who had_  
 _believed in her when so many others hadn't. She was going to protect him against anyone who tried to harm him._

 _She smiled to herself and allowed herself to drift off to dream land..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew! This chapter...should not have taken as long as it did. I'm sorry about the wait, it's just...well, my Mom's spent the last week**  
 **working on renovating my room and getting it painted. On top of that, I been dying with a head cold the past couple days, and...well, I found out a friend** **of mine broke up with his girlfriend and is going through a rough time. So yeah, it's just been a mess all over the board.**

 **Still, felt like I owed you something so here it is. Not much in terms of story, mostly action, some more cameos, a philosophical discussion that sheds**  
 **some light on both Miss Scarlet's and Mr White's characters, among other things. It's not as long as the last chapter but...hey, you take what you can**  
 **get right?**

 **Day 2 has ended...what does Day 3 have in store? We'll find out when we go to the Underground. XD**

 **Until than, you guys have a good day!**


	5. Revelations In The Underworld

**Author's Note: I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me up till this point. It really means a lot to me. I'm**  
 **being truthful when I say that too.**

 **Alright, this is where Day 3 begins...and where the plot starts to thicken. What awaits Mr White and our heroes on their**  
 **journey to the Underworld? You'll have to wait and see XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Revelations In The Underworld**

Within the arms of slumber, it came once again as it had before, the same dream, only much more vivid. It felt cold, but distant... Longing yet vindictive. What was this sensation? What was this emotion? The color remained vague and unknowable, like that of the unseen horizon...

When I awoke the next morning, I found a certain ice fairy had come to join me at some point in the night. A strange thought occurred to me. Perhaps that was part of the reason I had once again experienced that strange dream? Her head rested on my chest, her ice crystal wings ever so slowly moving up and down. She still felt a little cool to the touch, even through the blankets. Through the opening where the door had once stood peered three sets of eyes.

 _Oh crap..._

"How cute," Sakuya smirked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"How did Cirno manage to destroy the entire door?" Reimu mused, holding one of the many tiny fragments that remained.

"She beat me to da punch, da ze~" Marisa snapped her fingers, "I should've spected as much from dat ice fairy!" Her amused smirk made it clear that she was only joking, however.

"When you two are done cuddling, I prepared breakfast for all of you," Sakuya turned and walked down the hall.

Once she was gone, I nudged my fairy friend awake, "Hey Cirno. Wakey-wakey, sleepy-head."

"Huh?" Cirno's head lifted up and she rubbed her eyes. The ice fairy yawned, stretching her arms over her head before looking up at me, "Good morning..."

She looked around the room, then at Reimu and Marisa who were staring at her from the doorway, "What? Can't a fairy sleep where she likes? Its a free country, isn't it?"

"You didn't curse James in his sleep, did ya?" Marisa wiggled her fingers, "Or do anything weird to him while he was unconscious and unable to resist?"

"Of course not, stupid," Cirno huffed, "Where do you get strange ideas like that? Did you bump your head or something?" Cirno didn't understand that Marisa was just trying to give her a little friendly teasing.

I decided to cut in before we went any further, "Uh, just so everybody knows, that destroyed door, there? I don't know how to tell you this but...Flandre  
was here last night." The gang listened as I explained what happened during her "little visit".

"Yup, that door was destroyed by the time I sneaked in last night," Cirno chimed in to confirm my story, "I waited until that dangerous aura left his room and wandered a safe distance away, too."

"I'm glad she didn't paint the walls with ya," Marisa gave me an uneasy smile.

"You should be more careful in the future," Reimu sighed, "The spell card restrictions don't apply to Outsiders, so she could have killed and eaten you if she had felt like it. I'm glad you're alright, but a bit more caution would certainly help to avoid future encounters with that little embodiment of scarlet destruction... One day she's friendly, the next she's determined to destroy you."

"Kinda hard to be cautious when she shows up on you out of the blue though." I reminded the shrine maiden while raising an eyebrow.

"That's...fair enough, I suppose." Reimu relented while looking slightly annoyed.

"Let's go get something ta eat before it gets cold, da ze~" Marisa motioned to the others to follow her and we did just that...

* * *

When the group entered the dining room, Remilia was noticeably absent. It was still rather early, but she probably had already gone to bed for the day, along with her younger sister. Sakuya, however, went through the various dishes much like the day before, showing off her cooking skills to her guests. Just as she finished, however, someone else rather unexpectedly entered the room.

"Good morning," Patchouli stepped in, taking her seat at the far side of the table. She still carried a book with her, probably for some light reading over breakfast.

"Good morning, Lady Patchouli," Sakuya nodded, "Its rare for you to join guests for breakfast. What's the occasion?"

"They are going to explore the Underworld today, so I might as well go along with them," Patchouli explained, "Their presence will doubtless excite the youkai anyway, so there would be no point in me going down there by myself."

"I hope you have an exciting and informative trip," Sakuya smiled.

"Thank you," Patchouli nodded, then looked toward the various dishes laid out on the table, "You really outdid yourself today, Sakuya..."

"Agreed," I took my own seat, "I gotta say, this food looks amazing. Possibly even better than what you get at a fancy restaurant..."

"A perfect and elegant maid must be a master at such tasks," Sakuya nodded, evidently quite pleased with the compliments.

To prove how much we appreciated it, we got to digging in. Reimu and Marisa especially. Now, one would think the way that they were taking  
advantage of the free food with the way they were shoveling it down...until you stopped and realized that...well, despite how hard both of them  
worked to keep their home safe, they didn't exactly get a lot of appreciation for what they did. Heck, Reimu's donation box was all but empty most  
days!

Add in the fact that people seemed to only pay her visits mainly to get her to take care of their problems and it was almost no wonder the poor girl could be  
so sour towards others. Of course she would grab any chance for free food when she can! Marisa wasn't much better off, what with being so secluded,  
a known thief, AND the former servant of the "evil spirit" Mima.

Finally, there was Cirno...poor, sweet Cirno. All she wanted was some acknowledgement, to see fairies be treated as equals, as people, and not just  
target practice or put into servant roles. She was a bit simple-minded but at the same time had big goals and aspirations, and we were all quickly learning  
she was MUCH smarter than she looked. I could also really admire her resolve to defy the status quo, and shape her own destiny. I guess that was part of  
the reason we had gravitated towards each other.

I must've done something to catch Patchy's eye as she spoke up, "You care about those three a great deal, don't you?" I looked over to her as she locked  
eyes with me, "Don't look so surprised. When you've been around as long as I have, you pick up on some subtle hints as to how people are feeling."

"Huh, nothing gets past your keen eyes, does it Miss Knowledge?" I wiped my face with a napkin and sighed, "I know I shouldn't be such a worrywart,  
that these guys been through some pretty crazy shit in their time and this is no different...even so..."

"Even so that doesn't stop you from worrying about what's to come," Patchouli finished for me, getting me to nod. She sighed in an almost wishful  
manner, "Considering the circumstances of this situation, it's understandable, and in some ways, somewhat justifiable. You've known these people for  
so short a time and already you've grown quite close..." She sipped her tea, "It's honestly quite intriguing...and a bit envious.."

"You envy that?" I asked while putting my fork down.

She nodded, "You may or may not already know this, but I have a condition that hampers my ability to use the full power of my magic most days...on  
top of that, said condition also hampers my physical capabilities, making them...below average," To illustrate her point, she coughed, "Sorry about that...but  
yes. As a result, I spend most of my days inside my library, in pursuit of ever greater knowledge and how to hone my own abilities...I guess in that regard,  
me and Marisa are not so different..."

She took a bite of egg and chewed carefully before swallowing, "I have gained much knowledge, but I feel if I could go outside more often, I would learn  
so much more...in that regard, I envy the degree of freedom you possess, Mr White, to be able to travel freely and come and go as you please."

When she put it like that, I felt kinda sorry for her, "I see...my apologies than, Miss Knowledge. If there was something I could do to help, I would..."  
I shook my head, "But if you have such a frail condition,are you sure that coming with us to the Underworld is a wise idea? I don't think you'll be doing  
your body any favors in that case..." I didn't mean anything negative by my words, just looking out for her.

Surprisingly, Patchy allowed herself to raise an eyebrow in my direction, "How interesting...even after I tried to incinerate you at least twice during our duel  
you still show concern for my well-being," She wiped her face with a napkin, "As much as I appreciate it, you have your own reasons for traveling with  
those three, do you not? You have questions you are seeking answers to. Like me, you too believe there is more to this incident than meets the eye."

I could only nod in agreement, "If that is the case, than working together will allow us to reach our goals much faster than working alone."

Ok, this was too good to pass up. I quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? So you're saying you don't mind working with a certain infamous thief?" I pointed over  
to Marisa who was shoving several strips of bacon down her throat and waving at us.

The violet-haired magician shook her head, a tinge of red in her cheeks, "Despite the impression you may've gotten about our relationship last  
night, I do not detest Miss Kirisame. Yes, she does annoy me...greatly, and I would love it if she returned some of my books once in a while...but she  
has also proven herself a valuable asset on the occasions we have been forced to work together."

She looked up to me, "And before you ask, yes, I'm aware that the way I exercised my stress last night was not healthy...but put yourself in my  
shoes for a moment. You try spending days, even weeks, working on a project of vital importance, you reach a crucial stage, and then certain  
individuals burst in demanding you help them. Among said group is someone who's wronged you in the past. At that point, you tell me if you would  
not have snapped even a little."

I took a moment to ponder my response before shaking my head, "I...can't say I wouldn't snap either. I don't condone you taking things as far as  
you did, but at the same time, I can't blame you either. Stress does some pretty nasty things to you if you let it."

"Thank you for understanding," She let out a sigh of relief, looking like some weight was taken off her shoulders, "All that said, I suppose I did  
take things further than I should've..."

"Well, it's not like you didn't have your reasons," I admitted while shrugging before sticking out my hand, "Listen...let's just let bygones be  
bygones. What's happened has happened. Let's worry about today and go solve this mystery together. Agreed?"

Patchy gave me a small smile and shook my hand,"Agreed," She tilted her head, "Huh...your hand is remarkably warm."

"Hmm?" I glanced down at it and shrugged, "Eh, it's always been like that. Sometimes I think I got a furnace built into it."

Marisa couldn't help herself, "Ooh! Does that mean you can shoot fireballs from your hands?" She held her head as Reimu had whacked it with  
her purification staff, forcing her to sit down so we could finish off our meal.

Afterward, Reimu stood up from the table, "We should get going. We have an entire day to explore the Underworld, but I'd like to make use of as much of that time as possible. We have no idea what might be waiting for us down there, after all."

"Right after ya, Reimu," Marisa tipped her hat forward slightly.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, or of youkai from the Underworld," Cirno nodded confidently.

"No adventure is complete without a trip into the unknown," I slipped on my jacket, "Let's roll."

"I'm starting to wonder if going along with you all is such a great idea," Patchouli sighed, "If you are ready to go, follow me to the library."

We all headed for Patchy's library...

* * *

When the group reached the library, Patchouli walked over to the far side of the room and activated a panel there. The floor suddenly began to shake, and a secret staircase was revealed below the table. The reclusive magician silently walked down the steps to the hidden room below...

The staircase descended into a large room with stone walls, similar in appearance to the mansion's basement. Within the room itself were all sorts of things one might expect to find in a magic laboratory, or perhaps even an evil mastermind's liar, from a large alchemy table to various magical circles drawn on the floor using chalk, and shelves stacked from top to bottom with strange fluids and powders. If there was anywhere in the land of Gensokyo where human transmutation might have taken place at some point, it was here.

Patchouli walked past all of these things until she reached the far end of the room, where a large digging machine resembling a mole-like creature with a drill for a head stood. She climbed up onto it and into the hatch on top before climbing down the ladder into the digging machine itself.

I, however, took a moment to stop and admire everything. So...Patchy is not only a reclusive librarian and a master magician, she's apparently a mad scientist on the side...good to know. But seriously though, the sight of the lab was enough to make even my eyes widen in shock, even moreso when I saw the bloody drilling machine.

"Ummm...wow...did you know Patchy had all this, Marisa?" I asked the blonde witch curiously.

"Never been down here," Marisa shrugged, "I knew Patchy had a curious side to her, but I didn't think she took her research so seriously, da ze~" She looked around with mild interest, unsure why the magician needed so much stuff that more clearly fell within the realm of science rather than magic.

"So this is how Patchouli spends her free time," Reimu mused.

Cirno flitted about, peering at the various jars lined up on the shelf.

"Are you guys coming, or am I going to explore the Underworld by myself?" Patchouli called out from inside the drilling machine as she fired up the engine. Two eye-like headlights flickered to light as the engine sputtered then roared to life.

Seeing her wanting to get a move on, I shifted myself into high gear, "Right...everyone, let's climb aboard." We each climbed onto the machine and  
went inside, me being last so I could close and tighten the hatch.

The interior of the drilling machine was rather cramped, since Patchouli had not designed it to fit so many people inside at once, most likely. There was still enough room for everyone to take a seat on the floor, though, so it was not that bad as long as nobody moved around too much. The walls were mostly bare with only the bolts used to fasten it together showing on the inside, with all the controls clustered around the drivers' seat where Patchouli herself sat.

"Hold onto something," Patchouli warned as she pushed one of the foot petals. The machine lunged forward abruptly and scuttled along the floor until it reached a large hole drilled right into the floor. Patchouli then pulled another lever, causing the machine to stop, then its front paws touched the ground and tilted the entire machine forward, so its nose was pointed directly downward while its rear end was in the air.

"Here we go," Patchouli then released the lever and the machine fell down, head-first, down the pitch-black hole. Marisa, Reimu, and Cirno all cried out in dismay as their hands desperately tried to find something to grab onto.

It turned out only yours truly was available at the moment.

Now, most guys would kill to be in a situation like this, but me? It was more embarassing than anything else,"Umm...it'll be ok you guys. I'm sure Patchy knows what she's doing."

"That's easy for you to say!" Reimu shouted back, "I never liked riding in scientifically-designed machines!"

"This is sorta fun, da ze~" Marisa laughed, but she still clung to me just as tightly as the others.

"Fine, I'll admit it, this is scary!" Cirno cried out, not the least bit reassured by my words it seemed.

Patchouli just focused on driving as the machine gradually began to tilt back as it followed the slope of the tunnel she had dug previously. She flipped on some goggles (which were entirely unnecessary because there was a thick window between herself and the dirt tunnel outside) and revved the motor. The machine began to shake and groan as the drill head turned...

When the machine finally broke through to an open area, they had managed to level off completely and Patchouli flipped her goggles and slowed the machine to a complete stop before looking back at her passengers, "Is everyone still alive?"

"Mostly..." Reimu groaned.

"That was fun," Marisa grinned though still looking fairly shaken up.

"I think I might have died a few times back there..." Cirno finally relaxed, leaning against me limply.

"I'll survive...I guess..." I managed to get out while doing my best to hold my breakfast in.

"Great, lets go, then," Patchouli popped the top hatch open and climbed out first.

I looked around at them all, "You know, as much as I enjoy being cuddled by you all, you're allowed to let go now, right?"

"Let's just pretend this never happened, ok?" Reimu brushed her sleeves off before climbing up the ladder.

"You can cuddle with me anytime you want, da ze~" Marisa winked before following Reimu.

"I'm all dizzy..." Cirno groaned as she flew up the hatch without even touching the ladder.

Once they were all outside the machine, they, along with myself, could appreciate the dim beauty of the upper layer of the Underworld. In the distance, ominous lights glowed in the distance, fading in and out like simmering stars that drifted back and forth. The air felt a bit thin and cold, but not in an unpleasant way. The ground was soft and slightly damp, with a fresh, earthy scent that permeated the entire area. Before them stood a lonesome bridge with green lanterns standing on posts along its entire length.

"See?" Patchouli motioned toward the bridge, "The bridge to the Underworld is unguarded... Be careful, though. There is so much magic in the air that we might have difficulty casting our own spells while we are down here."

The magician floated a few inches above the ground as she led the way across the bridge. The water it spanned was dark black in color, like liquid obsidian... You didn't want to think about what might happen if you tried to swim in it, either.

I felt I needed to ask as we walked along,"Say,um, since you guys been down here before, I was wondering, can you give me a rough estimate of just how strong the Youkai are down here? I just want to make sure I know what I'm getting myself into.."

"Let's just say that one of the four divas of the mountain spend most of her time down here because the youkai on the surface are boring by comparison," Reimu shrugged, "They shouldn't be too much trouble, really, unless we run into a large group of them." Well, that was some measure of comfort...I supposed.

"You can hold my hand if ya want, da ze~" Marisa nudged me in a teasing manner.

Feeling Marisa's nudge, I chuckled lightly,"Tell you what, if any of you want to hold MY hand, go ahead." I winked playfully.

"Don't mind if I do, da ze~" Marisa took my hand in one of hers, "If we don't stay close together, one of us might get eaten by a grue, da ze~ Never hurts to be cautious at times like this." That's right, Marisa just made yet another cultural reference.

Once we passed the bridge, the lights in the distance began to grow brighter and the ground tilted downward slightly as we proceeded deeper into the underworld. Cirno kept close by the others, peering out into the darkness timidly while Patchouli led the way.

"We should arrive at Former Hell in a while," Patchouli told the others, "Its one of the few settlements down here, but perhaps the youkai there might be able to give us some answers."

"Assuming they're in the mood for visitors," I chimed in,"...Which reminds me. Patchouli, you seem pretty smart, so I was wondering, do you know anything at all about Spell Capture Cards? Like, did the topic get mentioned in one of your tomes or anything like that?"

"Yes, actually," Patchouli nodded, "Spell Capture Cards are artifacts, or magical items if you prefer, that were originally made by the Master of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Originally they were only intended to be used for personal amusement, but as their true potential became known they were quickly banned from use during disputes. Needless to say, the creator was not very pleased that one of her inventions were put on a ban list, so she stopped making and selling them soon afterward."

"Artifacts that contain magic or are the embodiment of magic itself.." I glanced down at my Sun card,"What exactly do you mean by their "true potential"? Their main use is capturing spells and then releasing them, right?"

"Yes, but they capture **_all_** currently active spells when used, which means they could capture multiple spells if there is more than one being used in the area at the time," Patchouli clarified, "It is not known if there is a limit to how many spells can be captured in such a manner... There is also the issue with the strain it puts on the user. If the user of the card strains themselves too much, it might have a negative effect on the user's health. This has only been theorized, since their use has been heavily restricted."

"That doesn't really apply to James, though," Reimu spoke up, "Since its that Gap Youkai's magic that is being used, not his own."

Capture ALL currently active spells if they're in the same area? I was suddenly starting to understand WHY exactly these things were banned,"That kind of power in someone's hands...I think I'm beginning to realize how something like that would be banned.."

"Also, let's not jump to conclusions just yet, Reimu. We don't know yet if Yukari Knew that these were really Capture Cards, or if it was just a coincidence..." I stared at my cards intently,"Honestly, I'm wondering how she'd get her hands on something like this...unless..." My eyes widened a little,"Wait a minute...she mentioned she could only give me three because they were "hard to come by"...what if the reason she said that was because...she got them off the Master of the Palace of the Earth Spirits?"

"If she did get them from the Master of the Palace of the Earth Spirits herself, then its possible she stole her personal cards," Patchouli reasoned, "Which means that it is entirely possible you have been using ** _her_ ** power instead of the Gap Youkai's..."

"Somehow, things just got a lot more complicated," Reimu sighed.

"Sorry to put more fuel into the fire but this brings up a question I been wondering about.." I pocketed the cards again,"Why exactly would Yukari of all people trust something so dangerous, so forbidden, to an Outsider of all things? To a person she's technically never even met before?"

"Who knows," Marisa shrugged, "She probably just did it on a whim or something... Nobody knows what is really going through that mind of hers, da ze~"

"Since you are one of the few people in Gensokyo who can even use them, perhaps she just wanted to see them in action," Reimu suggested, "I doubt she'd go through the trouble of stealing them beforehand if that is all she had in mind, though."

"What I find more likely is that she believes their power is in some way necessary to resolve this incident," Patchouli chimed in, "Which brings up an even more interesting point... What sort of threat would require such power to defeat?" The group fell silent, unsure how to respond to something like that.

"...Something that violates the Spell Card rules..." The girls looked towards me as I spoke up, "Think about it. To counter a threat that violates the  
very laws by which this world is kept in balance...why not use a power that also technically violates those rules...a cheat code of sorts, to even the  
odds?"

"That...makes far too much sense, actually," Reimu shook her head, "But this is why you don't put conspiracy theorists in a room together. Let's keep  
our heads screwed on and get to Former Hell already. Until we have concrete proof, this is all merely theories, and I don't deal in theories...I deal in  
facts. Double time it, people." She clapped her hands to get us moving again.

"Right, right, sorry.." I took a deep breath and composed myself,"For now, let's simply worry about getting to the palace. We can debunk conspiracies and stuff later." We headed onward.

Only for Patchy to stop me,"Whoa, slow down," Patchouli stopped and turned to face James, "I never said anything about going to the Palace of the Earth Spirits... I'm not even going to get close to a place like that." Patchouli did not seem in the mood to debate it, either. Why did she have such a strong aversion to paying Master of the Palace of the Earth Spirits a visit?

I decided to ask, "..What do you have against that person?"

"It's nothing personal, really," Patchouli replied, placing one hand on her hip, "I just don't like my mind probed, thank you. There are few things I find more distasteful than to have someone sifting around in my head."

"The Master of the Palace of the Earth Spirits is a Satori," Reimu explained, "She can read the minds of others and use hypnotism to probe into their past to uncover their memories and past traumas." It sounded like Reimu and Marisa were familiar with Satori as well.

"Ah...I see.." I nodded along in understanding,"Yeah...there are very few people who enjoy having their minds peered into, especially since some of us have secrets we would rather take with us to our graves.."

"Even still, if this Satori knows something that could help us...I need to talk to her. You don't have to come if you don't want to, Patchouli...like you and your pursuit of knowledge...I need to understand. If I find out the truth behind what I've been given...maybe I'll gain a better understanding of what I myself am suppose to do." I looked her straight in the eye to show her I was being sincere.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you if you want to talk with her," Patchouli shrugged, "Just be careful... On a danger level from one to nine, she ranks around ten or eleven. There is more than one reason why no one in former hell has ever once considered rebelling against her. She values honesty and sincerity of heart, however, so if you can avoid revealing anything too perverse, she might let you carry a conversation with her."

I nodded and turned to the others, "So, what do you guys feel like doing first?"

"We should head to Former Hell, first, and at least test the waters to see if anyone there knows anything we don't," Reimu suggested, "After that, James can head over to the Palace of the Earth Spirits to talk with Satori, and finally we can head over to the Fusion Core to speak with the kappa working there and possibly Utsuho for any leads they might have."

With the plan in place, we headed on the road towards Former Hell...

* * *

The group traveled deeper, and the pools of black water gave way to bubbling vats of lava that bubbled and sputtered, some forming short lava flows that provided some much-needed light to the dim world in which they traveled. In the distance, the lights gathered more distinctly as a large town spread out before them. The buildings were built after a traditional Japanese style, with youkai of all sorts lining the streets and floating through the air. It hardly appeared as anything one would imagine hell to look like. Rather, it more closely resembled a perpetual festival of some kind, with actual youkai instead of humans dressed up as youkai, of course.

From a glance, I wondered why they didn't just rename this place "Partyville".

Lanturn youkai, earth spirits, ghosts, phantoms, and oni, alongside various other types of youkai gathered in groups while talking and drinking in a merry fashion, enjoying the socializing and seemingly endless sake the town of Former Hell provided. Patchouli led the group over to what appeared to be one of the larger taverns and the others followed close behind, not wanting to be left alone with so many powerful (and possibly drunk) youkai around.

On the far side of the tavern, there sat a familiar-looking oni with a single red horn. She had long hair that reached down to her waist and a personality that simply filled the room with her presence. Yuugi was her name, and she was well-known as one of the famous four divas of the mountain. Perhaps she might know something about the incident?

I motioned to the others,"Hey guys, that wouldn't happen to be Yuugi over there, would it? As in Yuugi of the Four Devas?"

"Who else would it be?" Reimu raised one of her eyebrows, "Do you think anyone else would wear a partially-transparent skirt?" The shrine maiden had a point, as Yuugi had a rather distinct fashion sense.

"Talk with her if you wish," Patchouli shrugged, "I have a few people I want to talk to as well." The magician floated off to join some of the discussions on the right side of the room.

"Don't say her name too loudly, or she'll take it as a challenge," Marisa grinned before heading off on her own.

"Yeah...thanks," I muttered under my breath as I composed myself and walked over to where the Deva was sitting, "Um...hello there. Are these seats taken  
by any chance?" I asked in what I hoped was a polite tone.

"Not at all, help yourself," Yuugi smiled and motioned toward the seats I had indicated, "In fact, sit down... I insist." She leaned forward slightly, resting her hand that held her red sake dish against the table, "So I take it that you're new around here? Humans don't usually wander around Former Hell, so I'm guessing you're not just here to see the sights."

"Not exactly.." I took the seat graciously,"Thanks for the seat though. I'm actually kinda here on some business. Oh, where are my manners? I'm James, James White, a pleasure to meet you." I offered a hand to shake, hoping she won't completely destroy it.

"I'm Yuugi Hoshiguma," the oni smiled and shook my hand in a surprisingly gentle manner, "Pleased to meet you... You can just call me Yuugi if you want, just don't get me confused with a certain fellow who plays card games." Did everyone in Gensokyo enjoy breaking the fourth wall on a regular basis?

"Business, you say? It must be pretty serious business for you to come all the way to Former Hell to get answers, eh?" Yuugi laughed, "What sort of business brings you here?"

I got comfortable on the chair as I readied to explain my situation to her,"Well, I got a doozy of a story for ya. It goes like this.." I went into my story for her and what had been happening in the upper world lately.

"You have quite the story, I'll give you that," Yuugi nodded after he had finished, "I've felt some of the tremors you spoke of myself, actually. I didn't think they were much to worry about, since all they did here in Former Hell is cause a bit of damage to a few buildings which could be easily repaired in a few days."

"But if they are causing trouble on the surface as well, then that's another matter entirely," Yuugi mused, "I do know that Parsee, the youkai in charge of guarding the bridge to the Underworld, wasn't feeling very well a few days prior to her disappearance. I never got to have a real discussion with her, though, because..." At this, she sighed in dismay, "Well, you know how she is, right?"

"Jealous over everyone and everything that a person can even be remotely envious over," I replied while rolling my eyes before something clicked  
in my brain, "Wait, you mentioned she wasn't feeling well before her disappearance?"

"Yeah... She looked depressed or frustrated about something," Yuugi nodded, "I don't know what, because she wouldn't tell me straight-up what was bothering her. Youkai rarely get sick, so I figured something else was up. I don't know if her disappearance has anything to do with this incident, but given the timing I find it hard to believe that its completely unrelated."

"Concerning that catfish youkai, though," Yuugi smiled, "I think I might have a lead for you, there."

"Sure," Yuugi nodded, "He lives a few miles outside town. I'll warn you, though, like most youkai, he's not the type who likes to talk things over. I can sort of appreciate that kind of outlook on life, you know? Even if its not a serious fight, sometimes its best to work things out the old-fashioned way, with fists!" She smacked the table hard enough to cause it to shake and giving me quite a startle

"Actions speak louder than words, my friend, and the greater the strength the easier it is to make yourself heard and understood," Yuugi leaned back in her seat and took a sip from her sake dish.

"I...suppose I can respect an outlook like that," I nodded in acknowledgement, "So often you see people preaching for change to happen but words  
only get you so far. If you really wanna see change in the world, you yourself gotta go out and BE the change you want to see in it."

"Exactly! I'm glad that there are still humans out there that understand how Oni think," Yuugi smiled, "How about I buy you a drink and we can continue our discussion after that, hm?" She motioned to the waitress, then turned her attention back to me as she began

"Humans and Oni haven't been on the best of terms lately, and that's quite a shame, too. It used to be that humans would look up to Oni as benevolent beings who punished evildoers and protected the innocent. More recently, however, humans fear and hate the oni, and considering that some oni would kidnap humans that wasn't entirely unjustified. Still, resorting to trickery and deception to subdue and kill Oni in retaliation is pretty low, I'm sure you'll agree,"

Yuugi leaned back in her seat and sighed, "So, pretty soon the oni had no place to go except into voluntary exile here in Former Hell... Not everyone is so keen about it, though, like Suika for one. I don't really mind it here, but its sad that not all humans understand oni like you do."

Yuugi looked up at me and smiled, "Perhaps if you teach your children better and after a few generations things will look better. Who knows, I could even go back to challenging humans to arm-wrestling matches eventually."

I nodded along to what she was saying,"I can get where you're coming from. In a way, neither side is completely in the right, but neither side is completely in the wrong either. Like you said, humans had their reasons for distrusting Oni, and vice versa.."

I sighed,"But the thing I've learned about life...is that one cannot repay hatred with more hatred. If we do that, all we do is create an endless cycle of violence. It's only broken when somebody finally has the strength to stand up and say No."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but...in my opinion, there's much more to "being strong" than just having loads of muscle and power at your disposal...it's also about having the courage and fortitude to stand up to life's trials and ordeals, to keep pushing onward towards your dream even when it seems like the whole world is against you. It's about having a Strong Will that can shoulder burdens yet be able to face the day with hope in your, to stand by what you believe in...even when others think otherwise..."

"I think this quote somebody once said sums it up: "A will that is firm can make the impossible become possible"" I smiled at Yuugi,"It's good to meet people who still have strong wills like you."

"Wise words, indeed," Yuugi nodded, just as the waitress brought me my drink. The oni slid the bottle of sake over, "Let's drink to it, shall we? To strength, in both body and will!" She raised her dish up, her own smile matching my own.

I nodded and clinked the glass with her dish gently,"To Strength, in both body and will...until the day humans and oni can co-exist once more." I took a guzzle from the bottle to prove my point, stomaching the drink.

Yuugi raised her dish to her lips as well, then let out a refreshed sigh, "Ah... If days such as this could go on forever, I would be satisfied with my life. But if we wish for Gensokyo to continue as it is so that such days can be seen again, then it would probably be for the best that I explain where you can find that catfish I mentioned earlier."

Yuugi reached into her pocket and drew out a small, hand-drawn map and pointed out a few key landmarks, "This is the north gate. Proceed from here until you reach the first road marker. It looks like a giant stone, so its hard to miss. From there, go west until you see two large lava pools. His house is just a few yards past there."

I had my notebook out and wrote down the directions, nodding as I did so,"Ok...if we do end up having to fight him, do you have any pointers or tips? Like, does he have a weakspot of some kind?"

"Giant catfish are earth spirits, so they have an affinity to using earth-based attacks such as localized vibrations and movements of the earth. I'd advise against trying to stand right next to him while fighting him, unless you're like me and can knock him out with one punch," Yuugi smiled, "Fire and lighting spells won't have much effect on him, either. Your best shot is to use nature or water-based attacks, which should hit him hard, or just pound him from a safe distance."

"Ok.." I finished writing down what I needed and put it all away,"Well, this has been an very interesting meeting, Yuugi. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?" I shook hands with her once more.

"Anytime," Yuugi nodded, shaking my hand a bit more firmly than before, "But next time, let's have a little match of some kind... Something that we can both enjoy." She let my hand go and raised her dish, "Safe travels, my friend... I hope we will meet again soon."

I bidded her good-bye and headed on my way back to regroup with the others.

"What did you find out?" Reimu asked the group after they had regathered.

"I found out I can flip coins in the air and shoot them while midair," Marisa grinned, "I won a few bets against some unlucky chaps that thought I couldn't."

"I discovered an important truth about the world," Cirno declared, "Sake is the lifeblood of the world... I don't know what they mean by that, but its true!"

"In other words, those two turned up empty-handed," Reimu sighed, "What about you, Patchouli?"

"Just as I had theorized, the ground vibrations seem to coincide with increased levels of aggression," Patchouli replied, "I talked to some of the patrons and their stories coincide with my theory. The only thing that remains is to find the perpetrator and ask their reasons for doing so. I doubt it will be easy, but at least it will give us a vital piece to the puzzle."

"Great," Reimu nodded, "How about you, James? How did your talk with Yuugi go?"

"Well, thanks to Yuugi, I know where the catfish youkai is hiding out..." I pulled out the sheet,"I got directions to his place and even some tips just in case we end up having to fight him." I handed the sheet over, feeling a bit more proud than I should've been.

"Excellent," Reimu smirked, "Now we can go pound some answers out of him." It almost seemed like Reimu was going to enjoy meeting this catfish a bit too much...

"Sounds easy enough," Patchouli nodded after looking over the directions and tips, "Let's go speak with him and see what he has to say."

With that, we left the tavern together...out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn I spotted a cloaked figure watching us from afar...but when  
I looked again, they were gone. I shook my head, "Must be my imagination.." I went to catch up to the others...

* * *

Following Yuugi's directions, it did not take long to arrive at the giant catfish's house, which actually looked more like an overturned clay bowl with a door and window cut out of it than a house. Why did I feel like I had seen an anime with a very similar scenario to this one?

"Well, here we are...who wants to be the one to knock?" I asked.

"Do we get to vote?" Cirno asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we aren't a democracy," Reimu huffed, "Fine, I'll go knock on the door myself." She walked up to it and rapped her knuckles on the door. A deep, empty sound resounded throughout the catfish's house, and for a while it appeared that nobody was home... Then, all at once, the ground began to shake rather violently.

"What did you do, Reimu?!" Marisa hopped onto her broom to escape the vibrations.

"I just knocked!" Reimu shouted back at her, "You were standing right next to me when I did it!"

The house itself seemed to lift up from the ground, its outer surface fading away to reveal that it was not a house at all... It was the catfish himself!

"Who dares to interrupt me when I am napping?!" a deep voice issued from the massive catfish as it floated up from the ground, "I told you that I have no interest in Youkai Sports Illustrated Magazine!" His eyes looked down at the group before him, "Oh, wait... You're not from the magazine company at all, are you?"

Holy cow, this guy was frekkin huge! He was like one of those bosses from the Dark Souls series! His question though...kinda killed some of the intimidation factor,"Um...no, sorry, not really...um, Mister Catfish? Sorry to disturb you so early but can we talk for a bit? We just need some info then we'll gladly leave you alone, promise."

"You wake me up during my nap, and you just want to ask me some stupid questions? Really now? I don't have time for weaklings like you, so scram!" the catfish lifted up higher into the air then suddenly fell, slamming its body against the ground violently. The ground shook and rumbled, and jagged earth spikes jutted up from the earth all around the impact point.

 **(Play UNL: Final Boss Theme- Unknown X-Unfound Adventure)**

Thankfully, Marisa grabbed and pulled me out of harm's way while the others simply flew up into the air to avoid the effects of his earth-shaking attack.

"Oh, so you aren't so weak after all... go ahead, show me your strength!" the catfish's eyes narrowed in concentration as he began to cast another spell. Fragments of rock from the ceiling began to rain down on them, forcing Marisa to dodge and weave to avoid being crushed.

Ughh, what is it with everyone solving their problems through some sort of brawl? "Yeah, well, you'll be surprised by just how strong some of us are!" I called out to the others,"Guys, don't get close to him or he'll flatten you! Anybody who knows water or ice attacks, would you be kind enough to lay it on him?!"

"I think we know that already from the mission briefing earlier!" Reimu announced as she spread her arms out wide, glowing orbs appearing all around her and swirling briefly before rushing forward and exploding against the giant youkai's thick hide.

"Roger!" Cirno reached up and formed a large ice ball which she then hurled at the youkai's eye. It shattered without much noticeable effect, though. "I need to make it bigger, huh? No problem for the Strongest!"

Patchouli closed her eyes and concentrated, her right hand reaching out as she launched a swarm of water missiles, pounding away at him with a continuous stream.

The catfish, however, was not to be outdone. He lifted his fins, his long whisker's twitching as he once again slammed into the ground. This time, jagged spears erupted from the ceiling, knocking Reimu down and nearly doing the same to Patchouli as well.

"Dang it," I winced as I turned to my witch friend, "Marisa, are you sure there's no way we can turn this guy's own power against him?"

"I don't think it would work out well that way," Marisa laughed nervously, "Ya see, I don't think that even Patchouli's spells are strong enough to overcome the influence he has over the area he lives in. Youkai are strongest in places they spend a lot of time in, and we are fighting right over were this guy spends almost his entire life."

The catfish lifted back up once again, then spun, firing a barrage of rock bullets toward the group. Reimu flew up and held her staff at the ready, "Great Hakurei Barrier!" A purple aura glowed around her and square-shaped runes formed on the ground and ceiling before a shield-like projection appeared around the entire group. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the sides.

"Apocalypse "The Nostradamus Effect"!" Patchouli announced, beginning what looked like a very long magical casting while trusting Reimu's barrier to hold off the catfish's attacks. Above her formed a small sun, while below her raged a vortex of water. All around her formed a ring of rocks mixed with fragments of metal... It was a four-elemental spell!"

The catfish, however, looked unimpressed as he once again turned, and slammed into the ceiling this time. Spears rained down from the ceiling above, crashing and fragmenting as they impacted the barrier.

How exactly Yuugi could claim to be able to one-hit-knockout this guy either made her comment extreme exaggeration, or the Oni is one heck of a scary girl when she's serious...No! This was not the time for self-doubt! I may not be able to do much but doing something was better than doing nothing at all!

"Reimu!" I pulled out one of the cards I had gotten off of Patchy and slide down the embankment as I headed to where she was, "I'll help you cover  
for Patchouli!"

"Argh, wait, James, I can hold on a bit longer!" Reimu declared, then looked up, her eyes widening in realization of what she was seeing.

The giant catfish had backed up slightly, then rushed forward, using its entire mass as a bludgeon against the barrier. There was a tremendous crash as the youkai collided with the barrier directly, the sides cracking and shattering under the impact. Reimu flew backward, slightly dazed but otherwise unhurt.

Before the catfish could resume its attack, I got in its path and slammed the card down, "Moon Sign! Silent Selene!" The spell card activated in a blinding  
flash of light beams of light erupting from the ground and forming pillars of lunar energy that stopped the catfish dead in its tracks. Its face slammed against the pillars, but he was knocked back, his eyes swirls as he crashed into the far wall, the impact causing another localized quake.

"Reimu! Are you alright?" Marisa flew over to her side.

"I'm fine... but I'm gonna pay him back for that," Reimu growled as she nodded to her partner and than to me in thanks before heading back to the  
air, "James, hold that spell for as long as you can, got it?"

"Easy for you to say!" I called back but redoubled my efforts to keep the shield up I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing my captured spell work,"Just made it.." But even with Silent Selene, our defenses wouldn't last forever and this guy was freakishly strong. If Patchy's spell didn't work...well, somebody here was gonna have to start  
working on a Plan B.

Quakes continued to shake the place, a sign of just how fierce this battle was for all involved. I focused only on reinforcing the barrier through my own willpower,"Patchy! How much longer do you need to ready that spell?"

"Don't talk to me when I'm casting magic!" Patchouli barked back at me, "About... Two, perhaps three minutes..." By then, the artificial sun had grown to roughly twice the size it had been before, and the water had grown until it was practically a deluge sufficient to wash away a small city. The rocks and metal had almost completely concealed the magician from view.

"Two or three minutes?" Reimu blinked, "No wonder you never use that spell in normal battles..."

"Shut up!" Patchouli shouted back at her.

Just then, the catfish had recovered from his little meeting with the wall and lifted himself up, falling back toward the floor to cause yet another shaking of the earth. This time, however, pillars of rock rose up from the ground then shattered, throwing hundreds of rocks into the air, I found myself launched off my feet by the force of  
the eruption and landed on my side, clenching my arm tightly.

"Not so strong, are you?" the catfish taunted us, and just a moment later something huge and round slammed into his head, forcing him against the ground from the mere weight of the projectile, "Whaspmfs?"

"Ha..." Cirno panted after she tossed the massive ice ball, "Do you think that one was big enough, James?"

I could only stare in shock,"Whoa! Cirno...you are pretty frekkin amazing, you know that?"

"That's right, praise me more!" Cirno laughed. Unfortunately, not everyone was amused...

The giant catfish rose back up, a rather sizable bump on his head where the ice ball had impacted his cranium. He was puffing great cloud of steam as he growled, "I'll crush you all!" He began to glow and actually grow larger than before, with all the injury he had sustained before simply vanishing! After that, he rushed forward, crashing into the light beams and causing them to fizzle and go out.

"I have you now!" he declared proudly, but just then, the catfish had run out of time to gloat.

"Fantasy Seal!" "Master Spark!" The two Youkai Hunters had taken the time to charge up a pair of their signature spells and let them rip on the big  
guy. The giant youkai stopped and turned his head in time to get hammered with both sets of attacks, snarling in pain as he found himself being forced  
against the ground by the simple force of the attacks. Heck, the sheer power behind them was enough to scorch and partially melt the ground around him.

"Yeah! We got him!" I cheered and high-fived Cirno excitedly, thinking we had this in the bag finally...only to be proven wrong.

The Catfish Youkai's eyes shot open, a red gleam shining from within the irises as he roared loud enough to shake the battlefield, "Don't you dare  
underestimate me!" His body glowed with power and he opened up his mouth, swallowing up the girls attacks.

"He's...eating the magic?" Cirno exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Judging by the shocked looks on Reimu and Marisa's face, they were just as  
surprised as she was. The beast then turned towards where Patchy was finishing charging the spell, "Look out!"

I groaned and ran to where they were, "I'm feeling more and more like my role around here is to be the meat shield..." The catfish opened wide  
and shot both of the girls attacks toward the violet-haired magician who cursed to herself...at least until I slid in front of her, "This is gonna look  
kinda awesome...if it doesn't get me killed, of course..."

I threw out my last capture card, "Go!" The card exploded with bright blue light, becoming akin to a shield as I braced myself...the twin blasts hit  
with the force of a freight train, forcing me to dig my heels into the dirt and clench my teeth as I could feel both attacks bearing down on me without  
showing any signs of stopping! It was like trying to stop a tidal wave with sand bags!

I could feel my muscles aching and drops of sweat going down my face just from the heat of the power being released, but I knew that if I let this  
shield go...we were as good as done...not only that, but I still kinda had to make it up to Patchy for the trouble we'd caused her earlier. There was  
no way I was letting this guy through!

Just as I felt my hands slip though...someone placed their own hand on mine, "Don't give up, James!" I turned my head enough to spot Cirno  
standing next to me with her own barrier supporting my spell card and with a confident smile on her lips, "You supported me so I'm going to  
support you! Friends stand united until the very end! I'm not giving up on my dream...so there's no way you're giving up on this, got it?"

"Cirno..." I was silent for a moment before smiling back and nodding, "Yeah, you're right...let's show this overgrown sardine what real strength is all about!"

With a reaffirming of our vow, I felt my adrenaline kick in as a blue aura ignited around Cirno's body. We pushed back and I felt the Capture  
Card grow in strength and size, swallowing up the spells, causing even the Catfish Youkai's eyes to widen, "I-Impossible...a human  
and a fairy of all things...are pushing me back? Me? The strongest youkai in the Underworld?!"

Seeing the guy's concentration breaking, Marisa and Reimu nodded to one another and streaked toward him while invoking two more  
Spell Cards, "Stardust Reverie!" "Sky Conquering Wind God Kick!" Glowing with an aurora of colors, the two spiraled together like a double  
helix before crashing into their target with enough force to generate a shockwave and launch the youkai away. He bounced along the  
battlefield several times, crashing through multiple pillars before slamming into the far wall with a very loud bang.

I gasped for air as I found myself falling to one knee along with my ice fairy friend, but I still managed a smile in her direction and she  
in turn before glancing back at Patchy who stared gobsmacked at the act we had just pulled, "Patchy...how much longer you need?"

Hearing the question snapped her out of her stupor, "R-Right...one more minute is all I need...I know it's a lot to ask but-"

I cut her off, "Say no more. We got this..this is what friends do for each other anyways," Both me and Cirno looked up in time to see  
Reimu and Marisa land next to us, looking equal parts shocked and worried for us...before me and my friend waved it off, "We'll live, you  
guys. It's gonna take more than your signature spells to keep us down..."

The two looked to each and shared a smile while nodding before offering their hands to us. No words needed to be said. We accepted  
and allowed ourselves to be helped up. We turned towards where the Catfish Youkai was struggling to lift himself up as we started our walk  
towards him. He opened his eyes and leered at us, "...Why?...Why are you lot so strong? You're a bunch of humans and a fairy...you should  
not be able to push me into a corner like this...!"

"You should know better than to judge someone based on their appearances, " Marisa exclaimed while adjusting her hat and twirling her  
broom in the other hand, "You think you're a big shot just cause you were born with your power but you're not. You saw us as beneath you  
but now it looks like the shoe's on the other foot, doesn't it?"

The youkai scoffed as he rose up, "Power is everything in this world, child. The strong are the ones who survive and lead while those who  
are weak either follow or become food. That's the law and always will be. Don't talk so highly of yourself when the fight's not even over!"

"Sorry, but that's where you're wrong, Mr Catfish," I cut in, causing him to look to me, "That whole "Survival Of The Fittest" mentality  
bores me to tears. If you really think the world ONLY revolves around that...you're a moron, plain and simple," He blew out some steam  
as he got riled up, "The only people who believe in that mentality are those who've given up on making things better and think telling  
themselves that helps them sleep at night...unlike those people, I refuse to accept that."

"So...you think you can oppose the natural order of the world, boy?" He rose up once again, "In that case...let me test your resolve!"  
He slammed the ground triggering a massive wave of rocks and boulders to come flying at us. I hoped on Marisa's broom as Reimu took  
Cirno's hand and we headed to the air once again.

We got out our spells and let him have it with everything we had, Reimu firing talismans non-stop, Marisa releasing a barrage of lasers,  
Cirno raining down giant icicles and me firing off my stolen spell. We hammered the guy from all directions, pinning him down.

Looking back, I spotted Patchy's spell reaching critical mass, "Guys! It's time!" We booked it out of there.

"GO!" Patchouli shouted as she hurled the artificial star forward, the earth and metal joining it as the waters below her surged forth like a tsunami, crashing into the giant catfish. The elements mixed together with each other upon impact, resulting in a cataclysmic explosion that shook the very foundations of the Underworld.

I held on tightly to Marisa's broom as everyone else braced themselves to withstand the blast wave of the attack. This was Patchy's power when using only FOUR elements?...Suddenly, I was a bit scared at the thought of what would happen if she ever used all of them. Despite her lack of physical ability, her magic prowess was simply astonishing...now if only we could do something about that asthma. "...So this is Patchy when she gets serious?"

"Yeah, its a good thing she's on our side, right?" Marisa laughed as the dust began to settle from the massive explosion.

Patchouli's shoulders sagged as she floated a bit lower in the air than before, "Ah... I think I might have overdone it a bit..." She coughed a few times, most likely on account of the smoke her attack had kicked up.

There was a low groan as the catfish once again lifted its body up from the ground, albeit much more slowly than before, "It seems you weren't all talk  
after all...You kids have guts, I'll give you that... But you need more than that to put me down!"

"Don't you know when you've been beaten, you wet fish!" Marisa jeered.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, but... It should teach you to underestimate my might!" the catfish's body sparked and flickered with lightning which lept off its body and reached out over the entire area. He opened his mouth wide as a large sphere of electric energy collected inside it.

"Fantasy Heaven!" Reimu shouted as enormous orbs surrounded her, glowing brilliantly as a multitude of portal-like disks appeared all around her, out of which flew countless smaller spheres and talismans. They all flew straight forward, pummeling the catfish as he cried out in pain and protest.

"Shut up, I'll hear none of your whining! You called this down on yourself, so shut your yap and be exterminated already!" Reimu shouted.

The Giant Catfish rushed forward in a foolhardy manner, shouting back at her as the orbs exploded against his thick hide. he launched the massive electric orb toward Reimu, who held up her hands to block it. The two clashed, sparks flying off their combined battle auras as they met together in a final clash of wits and endurance.

I watched the two clash before me in a battle of titans. Seeing them struggling, I turned to the others,"Come on guys, we may not be able to do much but let's show Reimu that we support her 100 percent!" I turned and yelled out,"You can do it, Reimu! You're one of a kind, girl! Remember that! Now give that overgrown can of tuna the what for!"

"Lay the smack-down on that wet fish, Reimu!" Marisa called.

"Beat him up good!" Cirno shouted.

Patchouli lifted her hand up in support, even though she couldn't really speak at the moment.

I then did something I hadn't done in ages...I clasped my hands together...and prayed. Prayed for her victory. The other girls followed suit.  
 _Please Reimu...please win..._

As if in response to our words and support, Reimu pushed back against the Giant Catfish with renewed strength, forcing him back just before one final burst as she hurled the giant orbs surrounding her right into his face. There was another vivid explosion, the shock wave of which swept across the entire area. When it finally settled, the catfish lay flat on his back, completely senseless.

"Huh..." Reimu placed her hand onto her hip, "Serves you right..." She looked back at us with that confident smile of hers as I applauded for  
her and the girls cheered. Her cheeks turning slightly red, she turned and gave a small bow to her audience.

 **(End Song)**

However, before we could properly celebrate our victory...well, someone else decided to make their presence known. The leftover smoke in the area began to gather in one place, and a familiar figure hopped out of the center of the collected smoke. Her distinctive horns and laid-back smile made it clear to everyone present who it was.

"Ah... I do enjoy watching a nice fight," Suika nodded, "Awesome job, you guys! Especially you, Reimu!"

"Don't give me that!" Reimu flew down to speak with the oni, "If you were here the whole time, then why didn't you help?"

"I knew you could handle it on your own," Suika winked causing the shrine maiden to fume a little.

I did a double take,"W-Wha...Suika? Umm...not that I ain't happy to see you cause I am but...what about the shrine? Is there anyone guarding it right now?"

"I asked Sanae to fill in for me while I was away," Suika waved her hand in the air dismissively, "So don't worry about it..."

"Ok, so what brings you here, Suika?" Reimu placed one hand on her hip.

"Oh, right," Suika laughed, turning to me, "Yukari stopped by the shrine while you were away and asked that I deliver a message to you. I guess Ran was too busy to do it instead... Anyway, here it goes..."

The oni cleared her throat and spoke with her best impression of Yukari's voice that she could muster. It was pretty close, actually, "Hello, James! I'm glad to hear that you are doing well and making lots of new friends here in Gensokyo. Do tell me about your adventures when you get the chance..."

"I'd ask you about it in person, but you're a very hard person to find these days. Why all the running about? Relax for a few days, James... I, for one, understand the value of leisure. Perhaps you should try taking some for yourself as well..."

"Anyway, I'm sure you're still confused as to why I even brought you here in the first place. If you're guessing that it has something to do with the earthquakes, well, you can just ask your new friends about that instead. For now, all you need to know is this... The things that are the hardest to find are often the closest to you. Just keep that in mind, and I'm sure you'll do just fine." "Until we meet again, James... Do try to stay alive, alright? I'm looking forward to watching your progress in the coming days. Don't let me down, k?" With that, Suika finished the message and let out a sigh.

"Ah... Speaking in that voice really tires you out," Suika took a drink from her gourd as she let the message sink in. We all gave each other deadpanned  
expressions before letting out a simultaneous sigh.

"Gosh darn it, Yukari.." Reimu massaged her temples, "Just once I would like her to be straightforward about something.."

"I feel like a puppet who's having their strings pulled by the puppeteer.." I glanced up and nodded to Suika,"Well, thanks for going to the trouble of dropping off that message, Suika."

"No problem," Suika smiled, "I should probably get back to the shrine, though, I don't want to think what might happen if Sanae finds the fairies hiding in the cupboard." She waved then jumped, her body turning into a thin white cloud of mist which drifted off by itself. Of all the ways a girl could travel, Suika's choice was rather unique.

"Should we commence the interrogation, then?" Reimu motioned toward the giant catfish's body that lay sprawled out over the ground.

I nodded, "We probably should, before he fully comes to his senses again." We got to the interrogating.

Marisa went over to the catfish's head and tapped on him, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"mhmhmsmpsm..." the catfish didn't seem in the mood to reply.

"We can keep hitting you until you reply, da ze~" Marisa prodded him.

"No need to be hasty," the catfish's eye slowly opened, "Ok, I'll admit it. You're pretty strong for humans, I'll give you that. What did you want to ask me about anyway?"

"Why were you causing earthquakes earlier?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, that? Someone asked me to create as large of a disruption as possible during specific times of day, down to the hour," the catfish replied, "They didn't bother to tell me why, they just told me that I'd be rewarded if I did."

"Why would you follow such vague reasoning?" Reimu blinked.

"They gave me a powerful electric spell as a little taste of the power I'd receive if I followed their instructions. I suppose I won't be seeing any of that since you've managed to defeat me," the catfish sighed.

"What kind of youkai could give that sort of power, I wonder," Reimu mused, "Wait, so you don't know _anything_ about this person that asked you to do this?"

"Nothing substantial," the catfish replied.

"Well, that's just dandy," Reimu sighed.

How typical. Youkai were obsessed with power, and would do anything to acquire more of it. I guess in that regard they and humans weren't so different. Still, if we asked the right questions, we may get somewhere. I got out my water bottle and motioned for the guy to open up so I could give him a drink,"There you go...so Mr Catfish? I was wondering, do you remember what this person looked like? Or how they sounded in their voice?" "Maybe..do you remember where exactly you met them?"

The catfish let out a relieved sigh after the drink and took a moment to think, "Hm... The person had a very pleasant voice. Sounded like a young woman, actually, but you can never be sure with youkai these days. It could have been a male youkai pretending to be a female for secrecy purposes," the catfish mused, "Uhm... I never really got a good look at her, but she looked to be a little shorter than yourself, human."

"That's the thing, she came and met me right here," the catfish gestured to the general area in which he now lay, "I suppose I have something of a reputation around these parts, so she decided to ask me for help directly."

"I see.." I nodded along,"Did anything seem suspicious about this person? You know, something that felt...off, or strange, if you catch my drift?"

"Most strong youkai have something a bit off about them, boy," the catfish grinned, "She was no different, I suppose, than what you'd expect in that way. I'm sure she was up to something, but I didn't really care either way as long as she held up her end of the deal."

"Group huddle!" We all huddled together and discussed what to do,"Alright, it seems we've reached a dead end, and I have realized I am not that good at this  
interrogation thing...unless we can figure out a way to coach more answers out of him."

"Na, I got this covered," Marisa walked over to the catfish, "Hey, would you happen to remember the next time you were supposed to create a disturbance?"

"Of course," the catfish nodded, "It was tomorrow, two hours past noon."

"See? Easy as pie, da ze~" Marisa smiled, "Whoever the real culprit is, they will be doing something they don't want noticed at the same time tomorrow."

"Alright, then," Reimu nodded, "I think we are pretty much done here, unless you want to go talk to Satori, James. If that's the case, we'll just wait at the tavern for you to finish." Apparently Reimu didn't want to go pay Satori a visit either.

I couldn't really blame her for not wanting to talk to a mind-reader. If this were any other situation, I'd probably have reservations too,"Right, thanks...so what way do I follow to find the Palace she's at?"

"The Palace of the Earth Spirits is just outside the West gate leading from Old Hell city," Reimu explained, "We should head back there and part ways at the gate, just to make sure you don't get picked off by youkai on that leg of the trip anyway."

The group bid farewell to the giant catfish before doing just that. Cirno was reluctant to part ways with me, though.

"I don't wanna leave him like that!" Cirno protested.

"Trust me, you don't want Satori letting you know just how much you don't know about yourself," Reimu sighed, "I don't want you getting traumatized like that."

"Fine..." Cirno sighed, "Take care of yourself, James... I'm counting on you to come back."

"I will." I rubbed her head,"You got my word I'll come back, that's a promise.." I than noticed my two other empty cards,"Hmm...do you guys think I should fill these up with something before I head out?"

"Satori never fights with actual danmaku," Reimu shook her head, "If you end up fighting her at all, it will be a danmaku fight inside your head... I know, its hard to imagine something like that, but that's what she does."

"If if makes you feel any better, I'll give you one of my spells just for your protection on the way there," Marisa offered.

"I'll do that, too!" Cirno chimed in.

At the same time, Marisa cast her Multi-Directional Lazer and Cirno cast Icicle Fall. When James held up his card, both spells were pulled in and sealed into it, and the picture that appeared showed both spells individually on the front side of the card.

Thanking them for the help, I bidded good-bye for now and headed on my way to the palace, trying not to think too much of what awaited me there...

* * *

It did not take me very long to reach the Palace of the Earth Spirits, but unlike most places designated "palaces" the place seemed almost entirely devoid of life. The front gate stood open and untended, and the halls were empty, save for a few stray cats. The courtyard was likewise abandoned, with only crows, dogs, and more cats sitting here and there.

Surprisingly, the animals all appeared tame, however, and made no effort to attack as I walked the empty halls and passageways... When I was almost to what appeared to be the master's hall, however, I happened upon someone pushing a cart of some sort.

"Nya!" the girl jumped back with mild surprise when she noticed me. She wore a simple dress and had pinned her red hair up so that it wouldn't get in the way of her work. Atop her head sat two cat ears, and behind her swayed a cat-like tail. She had wide, round red eyes that appeared cat-like as well. In her cart she was pushing, there were what appeared to be the remains of dead bodies...

"Are you here to speak to Satori-sama, perhaps?" the girl asked, her tail swaying back and forth slightly as she spoke, "I'm Rin, one of Satori's pets."

"Nice to meet you, Rin," I smiled and bowed politely, quickly extinguishing any thought of her being cute. Needed to remain focused,"My name's James White. I'm here to speak to your master about a few things, is she available right now?"

"Hm, sure," Rin nodded, "She's just through those doors there." She pointed, "I'd better get back to work myself, but it was a pleasure meeting nya. Satori-sama doesn't get many guests nya-know?" She waved then went on her way, still carrying her rather disturbing load to wherever it was that she was going...

Once she was gone, I headed towards the doors, composed myself, made sure I looked presentable, and proceeded to knock on the doors, hoping that  
I would soon get some answers...

When i knocked, the doors seemed to open of their own accord to reveal a wide room. The walls were richly furnished with curtains hanging across the marble walls and outward-facing windows. Two rows of pillars ran the length of the room, which stood on either side of a single figure who sat directly in front of me across the room. She had a distant, almost bored expression on her face.

Satori had short pink hair and a somewhat intense look about her, despite being rather small and somewhat frail-looking. She wore a blue sleeved shirt and a pink skirt, with pink slippers on her feet. A third eye, attached to her somehow via long red cords hovered directly above her heart. When I entered the room, she slowly stood up.

"Did you need something from me, Human?" she asked, her words conveying a sense of boredom mixed with loneliness, doubtless a side-effect of her long hours of isolation, "No, wait... Don't tell me. Either way is fine. I'll just ask your mind instead..."

Before I even had time to react, I felt an odd sensation concentrating around my head as Satori walked closer to him, her footsteps nearly silent. It was much  
like what happens when you try to pick a bingo ball out of a basket. She stopped a few feet in front of me, and when she did, the odd sensation stopped as well.

"I see... You wish to speak to me about the one who influenced the giant catfish to cause disturbances, correct?" Satori reaffirmed.

"Umm...yes, actually.." I bowed a little,"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Miss Satori, but I'm in need of your help. Something big is going down in Gensokyo, and I'm trying to figure out what.."

"Yes, I know... You're worried that I might not have any answers to your questions, too," Satori pointed at my nose, "But what I'd like to know is what manner of man you really are... After that, we can discuss that other matter as I see fit." She reached up and pressed her finger onto my forehead, and all at once everything went black...

And with that, the memories came forth...

* * *

 _"What you mean returning that money was wrong?! It wasn't wrong. It was the right thing to do!"_

 _"Listen to me boy, you aren't gonna get very far in this life if you're charitable. In this world, everyone's out for themselves and you need_  
 _to get with the program and learn to live with that!"_

 _"No, you're wrong. Just because you think that way doesn't mean I should too. People are better than that!"_

 _"I've been around a lot longer than you have, boy. I know what it takes to get by in this world, so for once, listen to your gosh darn elders! If_  
 _you aren't willing to do what needs to be done, you ain't gonna survive."_

 _"Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure it helps you sleep at night."_

 _"That does it! Get out of my sight!"_

 _Another memory came forth...this time of a younger James in a room with a teacher..._

 _"James, James...What am I going to do with you? This is the third time you been in here in less than a month, you know that, right?"_

 _"Miss, I know you're disappointed but...but that poor kid..there were three of them and only one of him. I saw like half a dozen others standing_  
 _by not doing jack squat! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"_

 _"And you thought the smart thing to do was get involved and start throwing fists?" The teacher sighed and shook her head, "Not every problem_  
 _can be solved with your fists, Mr White. You're smart enough to know that, right?"_

 _"I do...it's just..any other time there's an act of bullying, you guys are unable to do anything or you just brush it under the rug.."_

 _"So that justifies what you tried to do out there?" The woman all but snapping at him before sighing, "James...you're a good kid, I can tell_  
 _that...but there are some things in this life you need to learn to accept. You can't fix every problem with your fists...I hope you'll come to_  
 _realize that someday..." She picked up the phone to dial his parents..._

 _Yet another memory...by this point they were going by so fast you could only make out lines..._

 _"No! I'm sick and tired of being used by everyone! You want somebody you can treat like a tool, go elsewhere! If you're not gonna treat_  
 _me like a person, than you aren't one of my friends!"_

 _"I can't get why some people just...accept suffering..why they think doing so will bring them happiness...there is no "happiness" that can_  
 _be born of sacrifices...and if the world demands sacrifices...I'll crush that so-called "law" myself...even if I gotta do it alone.."_

 _"I don't understand...why did you guys leave me?...What did I do wrong?...Please don't leave me...I'l do anything. Just...just don't leave_  
 _alone again!"_

 _"...I have a wish I want to see come true...a dream of a future where nobody has to needlessly suffer. Where the pursuit of your dreams is met_  
 _with respect and admiration. Where people can live their lives in happiness and joy and where nobody has to make sacrifices in the pursuit of said_  
 _happiness or seek power to oppress and dominate one another...Where happy endings are a reality rather than a fantasy..."_

 _"And until that day comes...I'll never stop fighting...and I'll never stop moving forward..."_

* * *

The light returned and once again James was standing in front of Satori, who looked a bit more pleasant than before. Satori nodded, "I see... That certainly explains a few things."

"Whoa..that..it felt like..I was watching a movie about my whole life up till now.." Still, I couldn't hold it against Satori. She said she wanted to see what kind of person I was and...I guess she got her wish, "Um...pardon me, Miss Satori but...what exactly got explained?"

"Just a few points of my own curiosity," Satori replied, "I wondered what sort of person would attempt such an undertaking, when they themselves lack any sort of real connection to Gensokyo. Why would they care if Gensokyo is in trouble? As it turns out, you do have your own reasons, because you feel connected to this place... More importantly, you feel connected to the people who live here."

"Connections with others are very precious," Satori gave me a sad smile, "Its something I've really never been able to achieve, myself. I envy you in that way, actually. Humans find it so easy to become attached to each other, knowing that they can put on a good face in front of their friends and those they care about."

"Not so with the Satori," Satori shook her head, "Our third eyes are both a blessing and a curse. We read the minds of all those around us, so there can be no secret kept safe from our kind. It sounds convenient until you realize that everyone will hate and despise you for it, for removing their sense of security."

"I'm sorry, I've gone to rambling about things that don't really matter, haven't I?" Satori sighed.

I shook my head,"No, if anything, you're right. Sometimes, having somebody you can share your worries, your thoughts, your concerns with...it can make all the difference in the world. It's a reminder none of us have to be alone..."

"And not everyone will hate you, some yes, but just as many might be thankful to you because sometimes the only way we can improve ourselves in life is to face up our own shortcomings and faults...even if we don't always want to admit them to others."

"None of us have to be alone?" Satori waved her hand, "Have you even taken a look around this palace? The only things that can stand being around me are my pets, who carry no such fear of their own shortcomings or faults. They are the only ones who show any amount of gratitude for my abilities."

"You have met Rin already, haven't you? Just a few moments ago back in the hall," Satori continued, "She used to be nothing more than a cat, but when I graced her with a portion of my power she became what she is today. She shows her gratitude in performing the tasks I assign her to do. It feels empty somehow, knowing that the only ones who will ever be truly grateful to me are the ones who had nothing before I gave them anything at all."

"I have to be alone because of what I am... Humans and youkai alike refuse to be with me because of their own inability to face the truth of their own lives and actions. This empty palace is proof enough of that," Satori waved her hand in the air once again.

I listened to her explanation as I observed the palace around me. I sighed as I took a seat next to her,"I'm going to be honest with you, Satori...if there's one thing I've learned in my twenty years being alive...it's that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you can't please every single individual you meet..."

"Because one way or another, somebody, somewhere, is going to find fault with what we do. Always going to point out some sort of fault or weakness we have...like me for example.." I gestured to myself,"Some people say I eat too much, some people call me stupid just because I like to share a joke with others or I poke my nose in where it shouldn't go, some say I'm too much of a worry-wort...some of those accusations are true, others not so much.."

"The thing is...the line between what's right and wrong is not always a clear one. What we do may seem ok to us...but not so much to other people...but I think that's more because each person is unique in their own way, with their own thoughts, wills and values...and that's just a fact we learn to live with. People are free to think and behave however they see fit..."

"As for you and your ability...well..I think this old phrase I once heard can sum it up..We may not be able to decide the cards Fate deals us...but we do have the ability to decide HOW to use the ones we're given.." I pointed to her third eye,"It's the same for you and your third eye. Whether it's a gift or a curse...only you can decide that and its worth...your life has worth and value, Satori...even if it's only to a few...a few is better than none.."

"How you live your life is up to you alone to decide, as long as you are willing to take responsibility for the choices and actions you take."

"I realize my existence carries a great amount of responsibility and value. I am a Satori, a being who, with a single glance, can determine the innermost thoughts and feelings of anyone and anything around them. I am the Master of the Palace of Earth Spirits, presiding over all the spirits, both good and evil, that dwell here in order to ensure that they remain under control. My authority is practically absolute over any being that dares to enter the domain of Old Hell, and I can wield that authority as rigidly or as loosely as I see fit," Satori replied, taking a seat herself beside James.

"I am, however, in the eyes of many but a necessary evil," Satori continued, "I have value as a tool for maintaining order in a land where order would be impossible without a ruler who can threaten terrible punishment for infractions upon that peace and order. At the same time, I do not begrudge them for despising me. Fear and dislike are a part of who they are as people, and if hating and despising me allows them to continue to live their lives as they see fit then far be it from me to force them to think otherwise. I can only live my life how I see fit, and they, theirs."

"If it is my fate to have only pets as friends as companions, then so be it. I envy humanity's capacity to find attachment and friendship through ignorance and naivety, but that does not mean I wish to become like them in all respects. I will not be loved, but I also will never be betrayed, for the only ones who would willingly enter my presence are those who do not fear their past and true self revealed... Or ones such as yourself who seek knowledge from me," Satori leaned back in her seat slightly, which might have been a bit imposing if she had a less petite frame.

"True self, eh?" I leaned back in my chair,"For many people, finding their true self takes most of their lives, many of them never find it at all...but I sometimes ask myself...is there such a thing as a True Self?"

"Now, you may say there is but...I'm not so sure myself.." I shake my head,"Don't get the wrong idea. I really do respect you and what you try to do...but I always feel like my idea of Self is always...changing..molding...shaping itself into something new, with every choice I make or person I run into.."

"I don't know if you saw this when you peered into my mind..." I tapped my noggin for emphasis,"But I wasn't always the kind of guy you see before you now. When I was younger, I was much more naive, eager to please just about anybody. I wanted acceptance, I wanted to know I mattered in the world, and when you're surrounded by people constantly telling you how to act and behave...I think our vision of things get a little distorted..."

I let out an empty chuckle,"It can't be helped, I suppose...when one is young the world looks so big and vast, filled with possibilities...it's not until we get older that cruel reality sinks in...but then you need to ask yourself a couple things..."

"Do you give into cruel reality? Or do you stand up for what you believe in? I think in some ways, I've changed...but in other ways, I haven't...let me ask you something, Satori.." I looked her in the eye.

"Are you content with the you that exists right now? The "self" that you currently possess?"

"To change oneself requires that one admit to themselves that there is a need for change, that there is something lacking in either thought, appearance, or behavior. I, however, see no need to do any of the above. You said so yourself, that attempting to change yourself in order to meet the expectations of others is a fruitless endeavor, for there will always be those who will look down on you no matter what," Satori replied.

"My younger sister, driven to such extreme measures by her desire to not be hated, forcibly closed her third eye. As a result, few even notice her presence and even fewer remember their encounters with her as soon as she is out of sight. She is unable to be hated, but neither is she able to be loved by those who do not already love her," Satori shook her head, "I worry about her often, as even I have difficulty keeping track of her these days..."

"However, I do not wish to fall into such a state myself. I will stand firmly for who I am, and if others continue to fear and hate me to the end of my days, then so be it. There is no way for me to change into someone that they will accept, and even if such a way existed then in the end, I would no longer be myself," Satori declared

She leaned forward slightly, "Love cannot be found in changing oneself until one is lovely. Love is found in loving someone despite their faults and difficulties. If someone cannot love me for who I am, without change, alteration, or reservation, then I will accept no lesser form of love."

I smiled a little and pat her on the shoulder,"Satori...I think you understand the human heart better than many people. Love isn't something that can be given with conditions, it's not something you can put restrictions on or hold to some unreasonable standard...it has to be given and recieved unconditionally..."

"Also, maybe I didn't word what I said right...but yes, you change because you feel the need to change, and you realize it in yourself...sometimes it happens on instinct, other times you need someone to point it out for you...life is a constant stream of learning and improvement...nobody is truly perfect..."

"But...I guess imperfections is part of what makes life worth living..if everyone and everything was perfect...we'd lose that drive to keep growing as people..."

Huh, suddenly finding out more about my ability was the furthest thing from my mind,"...Hey Satori...is it..ok if I learn more about you? Your own story? Your hopes and dreams for the future..? I mean, you got to see MY story, it's only fair I get to know you too, right?"

"You... Want to learn more about me, on a personal level?" Satori looked up at me, her expression showing hints of hesitation and surprise. After a few moments of studying my face, however, she seemed to receive the answer to her question without even needing to hear a vocal reply, "I see... I suppose there is no harm in it, and it is only fair that I allow you to see some of my own life as I have seen yours."

"Just as I saw your life from the beginning, it's only fitting that I start my own story there as well," Satori took a deep breath then let it out slowly before beginning, "I was born in this very palace to my father and mother many years ago, back when this place was the place known as Hell, before the Yama decided to move location for space reasons. I understood little about why my family lived in this mansion, or why those outside my family treated us so very much differently than we treated each other."

"My father and mother were both Satori, and in their own words they considered themselves to be eternally blessed as not only could they feel their own love and affection, they knew for certain that the other felt the same way as they. Twenty years after I was born, my sister joined us as well... By the time it came for me to become the master of the palace, there was already talk of changing the location of Hell. That was roughly three hundred years before you were even born."

"When I was still growing up, I often wished I could become a zoo keeper, or perhaps an entertainer of some kind who worked alongside animals. I love animals, you see, and they often got along very well with me as well since my ability allows me to understand them in their own terms. Of course, that was not my only dream.."

"Many years after I became the ruler of former hell, I began to understand why my parents loved each other so very deeply. Whenever I would travel the streets, the youkai and oni would flee from me rather than enter my field of vision. None of them wished to be judged by me, naturally, but they also had no interest in getting to know me either. They feared my power and authority, and as a result they made no effort to overthrow me or challenge my rule by any means. It was then that I realized that the only one who could ever love me was someone who possessed a heart much like my own, a heart that longed to be understood and to understand others."

"Perhaps I will find someone like that someday, perhaps not... I will continue to wait for such a person for as long as is necessary, and until such a time I will perform the tasks left to me by my parents, to watch over and protect Former Hell and maintain order until the end of my days," Satori finally turned and offered me a genuine smile, "to find someone like that is my dream, and my aspiration is to be faithful until such a day arrives."

I smiled and got down so I could look her in the eye,"Satori...keep that hope of yours burning bright. A strong will like yours can overcome anything put in your path. Dreams don't come true simply cause we wish them to...they come true because we put our faith into them, and we don't give up no matter what.."

I gently took her hand,"Thank you...for sharing your tale with this Outsider. You have my word...I won't forget it, and neither will you be forgotten either. I'll hold onto hope that one day...things will be different, and you WILL get the respect you deserve,"

"Whenever you feel down or alone...just remember, outside the confines of these walls...someone remembers your story...they heard you, and they remembered." I smiled wider,"You have a strong heart, Satori, and you are a good person, don't ever doubt that." I then realized I was holding onto her hand and gently let it down,"Oh...um...my apologies.."

"It... Its fine," Satori reached up and brushed her hair with her hand, as if trying to distract herself from the lingering sensation of James holding her hand in his, "I know you did not mean any disrespect, but merely to show your sincerity through actions as well as words. You are a remarkable young man, one that I wish I had met before now..."

"Your words and actions vaguely remind me of that of a young man I once knew who betrayed my trust. Perhaps I still bear some fear that it may happen again, although I can sense only sincerity from you. In that particular case, I allowed my desire for companionship to cloud my better judgement. Although I allowed myself to remain ignorant of his true purpose for a time, his true desires became known over time. he feared death, and believed that by becoming close to me he could escape from death by winning my affection, trusting that I would grant him immortality in time," Satori sighed, "Unfortunately for him, I was not so kind to him after I discovered his true intent."

"Despite all that, I am glad to have met you, James," Satori smiled, "If someone such as you can still reach me, then perhaps there is hope for me yet."

The moment she spoke those words something clicked in my mind. I was reminded of something Yukari had said before I had embarked on my adventure, **_"She might not even know she wants to meet you yet, but she does..."_** Was this what Yukari had in mind? That by showing kindness to the girls who lived in Gensokyo that it could become a better place for everyone? I didn't have long to ponder this, however, as Satori continued.

"Not that I mind discussing personal matters with you, but was there something else you wished to speak to me about?" Satori tilted her head to the side slightly, her voice significantly more friendly and personal than at the start of our discussion.

"Oh, right.." I cleared my throat as it was time to get down to business,"First of all, have you heard anything about Parsee's whereabouts? I heard she was sick in the days leading up to her disappearance, and it is extremely hard for a Youkai to get sick, right?"

"Generally-speaking, yes, that is correct," Satori nodded, "however, I believe that Parsee was not actually sick in a literal sense. Perhaps she was merely suffering from her deep entrapment in her own jealousy... To a greater degree than usual, that is."

"She went to the surface to speak with someone, then returned... No one has heard from her since," Satori explained, "I have been looking into it myself because its not exactly beneficial to lack a guard posted on the bridge, now is it? My guess is that she may have met with her former lover, which may be the cause of her disappearance."

"Parsee was not always as she is today... I don't know the details, but at some point Parsee was betrayed by the man she loved, and became consumed by jealousy and hatred to such an extent that she became a youkai. Such cases are rare, to be sure, but its not entirely unheard of. Perhaps the perpetrator of this incident took advantage of Parsee's absence to slip into the Underworld undetected."

Betrayed by one you had feelings for...I could relate to that,"I see...what can you tell me about her former lover? Name and that kind of stuff?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Parsee herself for that sort of information," Satori shook her head, "I've never actually met Parsee in person, and I don't imagine she'd share such personal information with anyone else willingly, unless she trusts them. Given her personality, I find it highly doubtful that she'd confide in anyone other than herself... What I can tell you is that her lover was a human. Perhaps he is still living in Human Village... I cannot say for sure either way."

"I see...well, I'll do what I can to help get her back...now than.." I pulled out the Capture Cards and laid them before her,"I trust you remember these?"

"Of course I remember them," Satori nodded, "Those were the Spell Capture Cards I made for my own personal use before the Gap Youkai snatched them away. I don't really mind, but it was pretty rude of her not to even bother asking me in person if she could borrow them. Go ahead and keep them, for now at least. You are making better use of them than I could, especially with the restrictions in place. Don't worry about exhausting me by using them over and over, either. I hardly even notice whenever you use them, so it shouldn't be a problem."

I nodded in thanks, "Thank you. I was wondering, can you tell me more about their capabilities? I've used them a few times already but I think I've only scratched the surface of their potential.

"You already know the basics, but I'll explain a few different things you can do with them that perhaps you had not considered yet," Satori nodded, "You can combine cards by using multiple cards that contain one or more spells at the same time, then recapture the spells into a single card. Furthermore, you can imbue the cards with new spells by having the caster willingly use the spell capture card instead of their actual spell card. It will have the same effect as if you had captured it manually."

"You can also capture cards by reading the spells directly from their mind and imprinting the spell on the card, making it unnecessary for you to actually capture the card in a more conventional manner. Of course, this assumes you are a Satori, that is," Satori smiled, "Something tells me you won't be able to pull that stunt off, however."

"Lastly, as you continue to practice using them, your proficiency should increase, making it easier for you to capture cards. I'm sure you've experienced that to a degree yourself already," Satori nodded, "Was there something specific you wished to know about them?"

"Yes, um, is there going to be any side effects from using the cards?" I asked politely.

"I do not believe so," Satori blinked, "But I may be wrong... I haven't used them much myself, on account of the ban. I intentionally tried to shield the user from any possible effects of the magic, so it should be safe. If you find yourself suffering any adverse effects, come see me and I'll see if I can do something about them."

"I'll keep that in mind...say,um, about Yukari...what do you think her reasons for bringing me, an Outsider, into Gensokyo are? Why would she give me these forbidden artifacts to use too? That question's been bugging me for a while."

"Its simple, really," Satori shrugged, "She wants you to draw out the perpetrator. Whoever is causing this incident probably took into account all the current big players in Gensokyo, such as Reimu and Marisa. What they did NOT expect is someone from outside Gensokyo, who can use the Spell Capture Cards to tip the odds out of their favor. This will force the perpetrator to accelerate their plans and potentially make a mistake, leaving themselves open... Either that, or the Gap Youkai just wants to observe us while snickering to herself. Perhaps its a bit of both." At this, she shrugged.

"So, in a way, I'm a bit of a Wild Card. The perpetrator took into consideration all the most dangerous players...so Yukari countered by bringing in someone who didn't fit into the game board.." I shook my head,"Yeah, I think I'll go with both too." I then had to ask,"So, Satori, what was it like when you first learned you could understand animals?"

"Back to the personal questions again?" Satori looked rather amused, "Well, it was strange... Its like when you first learn how to ride a bike and realize how many options it opens up to you. It was the same for me... It was a wonderful feeling, like the doors of opportunity had opened before me." She swayed back and forth a bit, reminiscing about the event herself.

"Heh, kinda reminds me of the first time I actually got an allowance," I explained,"Like you, so many possibilities had opened up to me. I could do pretty much anything with it. Stuff myself with junk food and snacks, go watch a movie at the cinema, give some to a charity, save it up to buy something I really liked...it was a nice feeling, if a bit overwhelming.."

"So...what kind of things do you like doing with your sister when you have time together?"

"My sister, Koishi, only responds subconsciously to external stimuli. That is, she has almost completely lost her ability to to think, act and converse on a conscious level. She is also almost entirely impossible to detect unless she allows it, making it hard for me to spend any reasonable mount of time with her... When I do manage to spend time with her, however, its often spent catching up with her," Satori replied, "Lately she's been playing with a strange mask she picked up from somewhere, which seems to have lifted her spirits somewhat. Sometimes I'll intentionally leave out snacks to see if Koishi will come by to eat them, then capture the opportunity to figure out what she has been up to since the last time I saw her."

"Unfortunately sometimes Rin or Okuu end up eating he snacks I leave out instead," Satori's shoulders sagged and she let out a soft sigh.

"Hmm...I think I got something that might help in a small way.." I opened up my knapsack,"Tell me, do either you or your pets enjoy fish-type food by any chance?"

"Rin loves fish, and Okuu enjoys sushi as much as anyone else would, especially if its fresh," Satori nodded, "Its hard to get fresh fish down here in the Underworld, however, but its easy enough to obtain on the surface."

"I'll eat just about anything, myself," Satori replied, then added in a slightly smaller voice, "But I do enjoy sweets..." Apparently the feared Master of the Earth Spirits had a fondness for sweet things. Its probably why she knew snacks would be an appropriate "lure" for her sister.

"Well, here then.." I slided the machine over,"It's an automatic sushi maker. You just need to add some veggies and spice and you got a full meal...oh, you mentioned sweet?" I pulled out two of my last king-sized candy bars and handed them to her,"Here ya go. One for you, one for your sister."

"Its one of Nitori's inventions, even..." Satori mused. Apparently even she knew about the kappa, or perhaps she only knew her based on the information she had acquired from James' memory. Either way, she seemed grateful for receiving such a gift, "I'm sure I'll be able to get a lot of use out of it."

"Thank you," she held the candy bars close to her heart as she smiled at me, "It means a lot to me." It might have just been my imagination, but Satori might have been blushing a bit as she said this.

Nah, that was probably just my imagination, "No problem...say,um, you mentioned I can store multiple spells in one card...but would it be possible to release just one spell from the card instead of all of them at once?"

"If you went through the trouble of putting multiple spells into one card, I'm not sure why you would want to release just one," Satori replied, "But its possible to do that if you wanted to. Simply call the name of the spell you wish to release instead of simply snapping your fingers to activate it." Unable to contain herself, she began to unwrap and nibble at one of the candy bars I had given her, pausing to enjoy the soft, sweet chocolate taste between nibbles.

Wow, she certainly liked her sweets, didn't she? "Say, um, Satori? I knows you're use to being asked questions and everything...so how about for a change you ask ME some questions?"

"I've already seen most of your past already, but... Sure, why not?" Satori nodded, "Perhaps its a bit of a personal question, but, what sort of girls do you like? You know, appearance and personality-wise?"

I blinked at her question as I pondered over how to respond,"You know, I've...never really given that much thought, to be honest. Most of the time, if I like hanging out with a girl than I do so. I don't really worry about appearances because you can't judge beauty through physical features alone. I...guess I like a wide variety of girls, especially if they got aspects of kindness, courage, honesty, have a love of life in general..."

"Especially those who are willing to stand by what they believe in and fight for...that seems to be something many MANY girls here in Gensokyo seem more than capable of doing, and they're all beautiful and cute in their own way, even you.." I said that last part without even really thinking about it.

"It's...honestly very hard to pick just ONE girl I'd want to spend my life with, but I'd want us to be together because SHE wants us to be together. A woman's heart is not something to be tampered with or treated as a toy. It's to be respected and loved for what it is.."

Satori's face turned a deep shade of red somewhere in the middle of my speech. "You really think I'm cute, huh?" Satori's eyes avoided looking directly into his, "I... I certainly appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not quite sure how to respond. I mean, we just met today, but already I feel like we know each other better than that..."

Satori stood up, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "Its pretty weird for me to say something like that, huh?"

I chuckled and shook my head,"Nah, it's perfectly fine, it's...a very human thing to be confused about our feelings...give it time and you'll figure it out.." I then remembered about the others,"Well...as fascinating as it has been to meet you, I really should get going..I think we've given each other a lot to think over.." I stood up,"Um...one last question..you got any advice about dealing with Yukari? I'm already aware of the "don't believe a word of what she says" bit.."

Satori took a deep breath then nodded, "Indeed... I'll have to work through a few things on my own in that case." She calmed herself then looked up at me in response to my question.

"Yukari is a difficult person to deal with, to be sure. She avoids me most of the time, probably because she realizes her true intentions would be revealed the moment she enters my field of vision," Satori continued, "My advice would be to have as little to do with her as possible. The less time you spend in her presence, the less chance she'll be able to manipulate you into becoming a pawn in her little schemes. If you find it impossible to avoid her, then try your best to pin her down on something concrete. She loves to give vague replies, but if you can get her to say something specific, chances are its accurate and can be trusted to an extent."

"Other than that, I'd say its largely depends on her mood," Satori shrugged, "She can either be a great help or a complete annoyance. The odd thing is that both aspects are equally as much Yukari. I realize that its not much in terms of advice, but that's really all I can offer you at the moment."

"One last thing," Satori held up her finger for emphasis, "Please be careful, James... I hope we will meet again someday soon."

I nodded,"Thank you for the advice...and I'm sorry to leave on you so suddenly, but Reimu and the others are waiting for me.." I held out a pinkie,"But I promise, we'll see each other again soon...let's pinkie swear on it.." I showed her how to do it.

Satori wrapped her little finger around mine and shook it, "Promise... And if you break it, you'll be cursed to swallow a hundred needles." She smiled and stepped back to wave to me as I turned, hefted my bag up, and waved as I headed out the door, feeling a bit more confident in myself than I had before...

That smile of hers was something precious...and I would do all I could to protect it...

* * *

 _As the large doors shut after him, she let out a soft sigh and shook her head, "I'm pretty hopeless, aren't I... It only takes one young man showing a bit of kindness to get my heart racing and my cheeks flushing." She turned and walked back toward her seat at the far side of the room, "I should wear something cuter the next time he pays a visit..."_

* * *

I headed down the stairs and began my walk towards the tavern, thinking over all that me and Satori had just discussed. I had to admit, it seemed that while some things about her were true, other things...not so much. It actually was possible to approach her and have interesting conversations with the girl.

It's pretty amazing what can happen when you got someone willing to hear your story. It's one thing to be what the world wants you to be..and to just be yourself. Still, Satori really had left quite an impression on me...I needed to find a way back down here when I got some free time. I got the feeling there was more to her story...a lot more. "Well, best go check in with the girls...hopefully, they haven't gotten into a bar fight or some cliche like that..." I shook my head,"Nah, that kind of thing doesn't happen...right?"

When I arrived, things were as riotous as usual but thankfully nobody had begun tossing beers at the other patrons or anything to that extent. Patchouli was sitting at one of the tables beside Marisa and Reimu while flipping through one of the books she brought with her. Cirno spotted me right away and flew over, hugging my arm with both of hers.

"James! Are you alright?" the ice fairy looked up at me with a worried expression, "Did she probe your brain? Did she probe your butt?"

"Looks like he's still in one piece," Marisa turned and grinned, "Did ya get any of the answers you were lookin' for, James?"

"Thanks Cirno," I hugged her back,"And yes, she probed my mind, but not my butt thankfully. Let me take a seat and I'll tell you everything.." I sat with the girls and got to explaining all that had happened at the palace.

"Who knew Satori was such a pure-hearted girl, da ze," Marisa smiled after listening to his explanation, "She struck me as more of a straight-laced sort of person, and perhaps a bit paranoid... But even so, I'm still a bit afraid to go see her. I mean, I'm pretty sure she'd see right through me in a second if I did."

"Hm... I see," Reimu nodded, "So Satori doesn't know who is behind all this either. That's not really surprising since its technically not inconveniencing much of anyone yet, but I'd rather not wait until it starts causing trouble. Whoever it is has managed to blend in easily with the locals, so I'd say its safe to assume that either the person responsible is remarkably stealthy, or the person herself is a local. We should talk to Utsuho and the kappa working at the fusion generator before we leave, though, just to cover all our bases."

"Yeah, there's definitely much more to her than meets the eye...and I just realized what a horrible pun that is, sorry..." We went on our way to visit Utsuho.

As we did so, I spoke up,"Say,um, Reimu? I've done some research on the Touhou series but I'd like to hear it from the source...is it true you got the ability to call down the Shinto gods into your body to give you power?"

"I don't really know what you mean by that," Reimu placed her hand onto her hip, "My powers and abilities are more of a family heritage sort of thing. Sure, I obtain my powers from the gods who placed me in charge of the protection and balance of Gensokyo, but I really don't know who they are or even what I can do to increase the amount of faith they receive. Needless to say they aren't too pleased about that, but I try to keep focused on the tasks before me rather than worry about stuff I can't do anything about." For a shrine maiden, Reimu came across as somewhat nonchalant concerning the deities that had entrusted her with the fate of Gensokyo.

We made our way deeper into the Underworld, passing by large rock spires and rivers of lava spurting from large underground vats. The deeper we went, the hotter it got as well, and the more evil spirits that began to appear. Cirno was sweating profusely by the time they drew closer to their intended destination.

Seeing Cirno starting to sweat, I had an idea,"Guys, you might wanna stand still for a moment.." I pulled out the card created from Cirno and Marisa's powers and cast it into the air.

 _ **Spell Card: North Pole Aurora**_

A giant sphere made of blue stars formed all around the group in a spherical formation, each emitting a gentle blue light and acting like the equivalent of a shield composed from the elements of water and stars.

"Whoa! How are you doing that, James?" Cirno flew about under the are influenced by the improvised spell card, enjoying the cool sensation that granted her a welcome reprieve from the heat, "Feels so good!"

"Looks like Satori taught you some nice tricks, da ze~" Marisa grinned, "You might have a natural talent for magic if you can pull off something like that on your first try."

Reimu looked up and nodded, "Not bad... Lets try not to draw too much attention from the local youkai, though. They tend to get a bit feisty if something unexpected shows up."

I tried not to blush at the praise,"Eh, you could say Satori let me in on a few things...plus I felt it was about time I started coming up with my own Spell Cards instead of just relying on other people's powers all the time...looks like I just had my first success.." I motioned to the barrier. "Yeah, you're right, Reimu, Let's keep moving, hopefully my Spell Card will last long enough to reach Utsuho.."

The group proceeded in deeper, until they reached a large building that looked like some sort of Genesis device ripped right out of a bad science-fiction film. It was round at is base and rather wide, with a middle section extending straight upward like the Tower of Babel, proceeding upward until it reached right through the upper ceiling of the Underworld. Apparently that tall part was the air venting shaft for the fusion generator mentioned earlier, but the entire building stuck out rather abruptly from the rocky surroundings in any case.

Reimu walked up to the front accessway and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a kappa peered out through a small circular door cut into the center of the larger door.

"Can I help you?" the kappa asked.

"Yes, we'd like to speak to you, Utsuho, and some of your fellow workers about the recent earth shakes... Its sort of important, so we'd appreciate your cooperation," Reimu explained, being remarkably polite and even professional about this.

"Uhm... Sure, we happen to be on a break for the next half an hour, so good timing," the kappa nodded and closed the small door. A few seconds later the larger door began to groan, turning on its hinges to allow the group inside.

The inner room was lined with computers and readout displays of various sorts. Kappa wearing lab coats were almost literally crawling over the entire facility, checking readings and making adjustments as necessary. It was hard to believe that anyone could sneak in here without someone noticing. At the far side of the room were the doors leading to the core, where Utsuho probably was.

I could only stare in awe with my mouth wide open at the place I was now in. The fusion reactor for the entire Underworld..."Whoa...you know I'm starting to wonder how any sort of intruder would be expected to get through here undetected...I'm pretty sure even a fly would help trouble slipping in here unnoticed.."

"Funny, I was getting the same feeling myself," Reimu nodded, "They must have tightened up security quite a bit since the last time we were here, huh Marisa?" The shrine maiden turned to her friend.

"Yeah, but I get the idea not everything has changed in the meantime," Marisa gestured toward the far side of the hall where the doors to the reactor core stood. Quadruple doors stood between themselves and the innermost layer of the generator, and a certain someone was walking through each airlock after the last as cooled air was filled into each chamber prior to her passing to the next in the sequence.

She wore a dark green skirt that reached to just above her knees, and schoolgirl-style shoes with thigh-high socks. A white blouse was over her torso, with a red, eye-like emblem just above her solar plexus. Her long hair draped down her back like a cascade, while her large black wings extended above her shoulders.

"Unyu?" Utsuho blinked as she stared at Reimu, Marisa, Cirno, Patchouli, and myself, "Have we met before?"

"Sure we have," Marisa laughed nervously, "Remember that one time you had that little misunderstanding about what Kanako had in mind for you to do?"

Utsuho simply stared at her blandly, "Do you all work here?"

"No, we are just here to ask you a few questions, that's all," Reimu sighed, "Just don't get all riled up and start throwing artificial suns around again."

"Umm..hi there.." I waved politely,"You're Utsuho, right? I'm James, James White, and to refresh your memory, this is Reimu, Marisa, and Cirno..we were wondering, do you think you could spare some time so we can talk? It kinda has to deal with your nuclear reactor..." Utsuho may've been incredibly friendly now, but one had to  
remember she was still amongst the powerful inhabitants in Gensokyo for some darn good reasons.

"Hm..." Utsuho paused for about a solid ten seconds without saying anything before nodding in agreement, "Sure, that sounds fine to me. I think I'm on a break right now. When its time for me to go back, I'm sure the kappa will just yell at me or something." It wasn't clear if she was just being clueless, or if she had difficulty keeping track of time on her own.

The hell raven walked over to one of the adjacent rooms which likely acted as a breakroom of sorts for the workers at the fusion generator. She sat down in one of the chairs, but it was admittedly rather odd to see someone with such large wings sitting down at a table casually.

"So, Utsuho," Reimu began the discussion after taking a seat herself alongside everyone else, "Have you happened to see anything or anyone unusual lately. You know, like people you haven't seen working at the plant recently or anyone you don't recognize."

"Sure," Utsuho nodded.

"Really?" Reimu blinked, "Well, what were they like?"

Utsuho reached out with her hand and pointed at Reimu.

"No, I mean someone other than the people here today," Reimu clarified.

"Uhm... Not really," Utsuho shook her head, "Kanako and Suwako come over occasionally to check up on things, but that's really not that unusual. I can't tell the kappa apart, so I wouldn't know if there were any new kappa around."

"What about on the day that the outer shielding on the generator was damaged," Reimu asked, "Was everything normal on that day as well?"

"Pretty much... Only the old lady in the cafeteria was serving meatloaf that day. She hardly ever serves meatloaf," Utsuho replied, "Oh, and one more thing..." Utsuho reached into her pocket and drew out a cellphone, pointing at a decorative strap hanging from it featuring a tiny plastic frog head, "Suwako gave me a present that day, too."

"That's odd... Suwako didn't mention that she was present at the generator that day," Reimu mused.

"Either Suwako forgot to tell us, she withheld it on purpose, or that was an imposter.." I inspected the device closer,"Hmm...that's a cellphone, an item from the Outside World...humans use it to speak to each other even from the other side of a country...if that really was Suwako, why would she have something like that?"

"No, not the cellphone," Utsuho blinked, "Suwako just gave me the strap. The cellphone has been mine for a while now... About a year and a half, I think?" She blinked, trying hard to remember how long she's had it.

"Kappa technology is something else, huh? The youkai of Youkai Mountain have all sorts of devices from the outside world that they have adapted for their own use," Reimu explained, "Its not that unusual that Utsuho would have a cellphone, I suppose... But wait, why would she have something like that? I mean..." Reimu looked over the hell raven, "You know... She doesn't exactly strike one as the technologically-savvy type."

"I call Rin on my phone every afternoon," Utsuko smiled, "Would you like my number?" Sometimes Utsuho was too friendly and trusting for her own good.

"That's alright..." Reimu waved her hand in the air, "I don't have one of those cellphone things myself. I prefer just using the normal wired lines."

"Aw... You poor thing," Utsuho petted Reimu's head in a sympathetic manner, earning some snickers from the rest of us.

"Oi... Don't get us off-topic!" Reimu looked pretty irked at being consoled by Utsuho of all people.

"Ease up, Reimu, remember why we're here.." I consoled her,"Funny you should mention a cellphone cause I got one of my own.." I pulled it out,"If you want, we can swap numbers later...but I digress..Utsuho, please tell us in your own words what exactly you can recall, from your point of view, what happened on the day the generator was damaged."

"So this is going down like one of those old mystery movies, huh?" Utsuho crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded, "I see... But where is that lamp you're supposed to shine in my face during the interrogation?"

"Utsuho, please try to stay focused," Reimu nudged her.

"Right... Well, it went something like this," Utsuho began, "I woke up late that day and went to work while running with a piece of toast in my mouth like I'm supposed to when running to work late. I had to get dressed extra early, and had some difficulty in doing so on account of my bra not fitting perfectly... I should really go shopping soon to get a slightly larger size."

Utsuho sighed, while Reimu and Marisa exchanged glances between each other and the hell raven's bust. Cirno just sat completely ignorant of why the other two were acting weird. I'll admit even I found myself tilting my head and wondering what they were getting.

"Anyway, when I arrived I apologized to my boss for running late, then I headed into the core to begin work for the day. I didn't notice anything odd until lunch break, which is when I ran into Suwako. At first I was a bit worried she might be upset at me since I had come in late for work, but she did not seem upset at all. She gave me this strap instead, and I was so happy I went back to work immediately, forgetting about the rest of my break time."

"That might have been what Suwako had in mind, since I actually managed to catch up on my lost time thanks to that... Oh, and I felt an abrupt impact sort of sensation in the building about twenty minutes into the lunch break. When I peeked out to see what was going on, nobody seemed to notice anything was wrong and nobody was yelling at each other so I figured I had just been daydreaming again and did not pay much attention to it for the rest of the day."

"Later that afternoon, around seven in the afternoon, Kanako showed up to survey the damage. She told me that Suwako had found some damage on the outer shielding layers and asked me if I knew anything about it. I told her what I knew but she did not seem all that interested in what I had to say. She simply told me not to tell anybody else about it unless I asked her about it first..."

Utsuho blinked, "Oh dear... I guess I broke my promise, huh?" The hell raven looked quite despondent over this revelation.

"D-don't worry, I'm sure Kanako-sama would understand. We are, uh, helping her investigate this incident, actually," Reimu quickly explained.

"Really?!" Utsuho perked up almost instantly, "Oh, in that case, it should be fine then."

"Something is a bit off about the story," Marisa mused, "I can't tell if its just because Utsuho is getting some details off, but something's fishy here..."

"Hmm.." I pondered my puzzler for a moment,"It's almost like Suwako intended for Utsuho to not see what she was doing...hey guys, how often does Suwako come down from her shrine, you know?"

"If we can trust anything Suwako told us, she said she does weekly visits to check up on the generator," Marisa shrugged, "Other than that, I don't know anything about her schedule, da ze~ Suwako mostly just does whatever she feels like, so its not unusual to see her around Youkai Mountain on random occasions."

"I'm just as lost as Marisa," Reimu shook her head.

"Suwako visits this place regularly? Doesn't seem like the sort of place a nature goddess would want to hang out," Cirno mused.

"I don't always see her during her visits," Utsuho chimed in, "But she does come around about every week, I'd say..."

"How would I know anything about that goddess's tendencies?" Patchouli replied blandly.

"Hmm...I just had a crazy idea.." I put up a finger for emphasis,"Utsuho, you mentioned the lunch lady was there the day the generator was attacked? Was she still there when Suwako gave you the strap and afterwards?"

"I think so, since we only have one lunch lady and I'm sure the kappa would have complained if she left in the middle of the lunch break," Utsuho nodded, "I really don't remember much between when Suwako gave me the strap until the impact that I assume caused the damage to the outer shielding layers... I was so excited, after all, and its hard for me to think straight when I'm excited." She rocked back and forth slightly, and once again Reimu and Marisa looked down at her chest.

"Yeah... Good to know," Reimu remarked with a hint of sarcasm, "What's so unusual about the meatloaf, anyway?"

"Kappa don't really like red meats, only fish and vegetables like cucumbers, right?" Utsuho blinked, "So the lunch lady serving something she knows the kappa will complain about is a bit odd... I really don't care either way, personally."

"Indeed... It all goes to the same place in the end, after all," Reimu nodded, apparently taking the opportunity to make another jab at Utsuho's endowments.

"Perhaps they were getting low on cucumbers, or something?" Utsuho suggested.

"Who is this lunch lady, anyway?" Reimu asked Utsuho.

"She's really strict and carries around swords all the time... And there's this weird thing that always floats around beside her that sorta reminds me of a marshmallow," Utsuho replied. At those words, each of us shared a look.

"Its Youmu, isn't it?" Marisa sighed.

"Yup, definitely Youmu," Reimu nodded.

Wait, Youmu? As in...Youmu the half-phantom? The master swordswoman? Bodyguard of Yuyuko the ruler of the Netherworld? "...Guys, unless Youmu is here today, we may have to pay a visit to the Netherworld...at least if we find her, we may find out another piece of the puzzle."

"Why are we taking the lunch lady theory so seriously?" Reimu asked.

"Aw, come on," Marisa nudged the shrine maiden, "Haven't you seen any of those murder mystery movies before, Reimu? Its always the butler who did it... In this case, its the lunch lady, since I don't see any butlers around here, and Youmu might as well be Yuyuko's butler anyway, da ze~"

"The lunch lady already left for the day," Utsuho smiled.

"Great... That means more walking," Reimu sighed, "Why does it feel like someone is dragging us all the way around Gensokyo?"

"Careful, Reimu... Try not to break the fourth wall too much, its getting a bit fragile from all the blatant references we keep making," Marisa warned her.

"I should get back to the library to conduct more research," Patchouli spoke up, "But be sure to fill me in if you happen to come across any interesting bits of information."

"Thanks for all your help, Patchy," I shook her hand in gratitude,"We'll keep you updated for sure...as for me? Well.." I looked down at my bag,"I got a delivery to make. I don't know about anyone else but I still owe Kaguya for helping us out already."

"I'll give you a lift to the surface in my machine. I promise its a much smoother ride on the way up than the way down," Patchouli smiled at me, "And...thank  
you again for your help too, Mr White."

"We can drop by Eientei, then," Reimu nodded, "Although I get the feeling that we might run into some trouble on the way there."

"You've been getting that sorta feeling a lot lately, haven't ya, Reimu?" Marisa laughed.

We gave our thanks to Utsuho for her help, and the hell raven made sure to exchange phone numbers with me before we went on our way.

"Call me later, alright?" Utsuho smiled at me as she looked over the new phone number entry on her cell phone, "Just not during work hours, though..."

Having got what we needed, we headed back to where the drilling machine was parked and made our way back to the surface. Upon finally breaking through,  
Reimu threw open the hatch and inhaled deeply, "Phew! By the Hakurei God, I don't think I've ever been more grateful to breath surface air.." She looked  
around the area, "Huh, seems we're right outside the bamboo forest...lucky us than...alright guys, let's get a move on!"

We each climbed up out of the machine...only for Patchouli to grab my sleeve just when I was about to climb out,"Patchy?"

"Listen to me very carefully, James," She looked around before leaning in closer and whispering,"There's something very important you need to know...Do not  
trust that oni friend of yours. The one named Suika. She knows far more about this incident than she's letting on. Yukari's control over boundaries means she  
can spy on almost anyone, anywhere, at any time. As such, she should be able to find you easily enough, so I don't buy that garbage about her not being able  
to get a hold of you personally..."

I could feel my blood turning cold just from hearing her words, "You're...absolutely sure about this..?"

"I am," She nodded firmly, "I've been through enough of these incidents to learn two major things," She held up her fingers for emphasis,"One, there is  
always something more going on behind the scenes...and two? Incidents tend to get worse BEFORE they show signs of getting better. The longer you spend  
in the presence of the Border Youkai, the more risk you put your life in...Yukari is up to something, and that oni girl is in on it too."

With her message delivered, she let go of my sleeve, "Remain vigilant...and I wish you safety in your investigation,"

I took a moment to let her words sink in and nodded, "Right...thanks, Patchy." I proceeded to climb up out of the machine as she started it up  
to head back home...

Well...it wasn't like tonight could get any worse, right?...right?

* * *

 _Somewhere deep in the forest, in an empty meadow, a pile of what looked like white-hot ashes was laid. It was quiet, not a noise being made...and than a spark ignited. It touched the ashes and combusted, quickly growing into a blazing inferno! From within the fire formed the image of the mythical Phoenix itself._

 _The beast screeched as its fiery spirit subsided to reveal a beautiful girl with flowing white hair down that went down past her waist and with ruby eyes and wore a light brown shirt with crimson overalls that were decorated with what looked like paper charms. Even her hair was decorated with those same paper charms._

 _Once the flames vanished, the girl looked down at her hand and clenched it tightly, gnarling her teeth in frustration, "How many more times must I repeat this?" Somewhere in her heart she knew it had to end at some point. The two of them could not keep this "game" up forever. Sooner or later, something had to give._

 _"This time...this time I won't stop until I wipe the very memory of your existence from this world...Kaguya." With that, the girl put her hands in her pockets and_  
 _walked off._

 _One way or another, it would end tonight..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...I'll let that be your nightmare for the rest of the week. Yes, folks. I think it's safe to say this is the**  
 **"shit gets real" chapter. Which helps explain the ludicrous length of this part too. Yeah, me and my friend**  
 **are actually quite proud of this part and we put ALOT of work into this section of our Roleplay.**

 **So, it appears things aren't quite as they once appeared on the surface...Suika might not be everything**  
 **we thought she was, as is the case with Satori, Yukari's motives finally get a bit more light shed on**  
 **them...and a certain fire-bender has risen from the ashes...joy..XD**

 **So yeah, end of chapter 5. But like before, Day 3 isn't over just yet...what happens next? You'll have to**  
 **keep reading to find out XD**

 **Until than, you have a good day, guys!**


	6. How Long Is Forever?

**Author's Note: Not much to say at the moment. Thanks for sticking with me as long as you have. It really means**  
 **alot to me and my friend who worked on this.**

 **Now, let's see what the end of Day 3 has in store, shall we? XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: How Long Is Forever?**

As I headed to rejoin the others at the entrance to the bamboo forest, my mind was buzzing over the new information  
I'd been given by Patchouli. Suika was in on this...and she'd been involved since before we'd even started our investigation!

Of course, the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. When I'd first revealed Yukari's riddle, she seemed a little  
TOO interested. How could I had been so stupid?! But what would make Suika of all people work with the Gap Youkai? Her friendliness towards me had seemed genuine...almost too genuine...why the heck was she so friendly towards someone she'd only just met?

Had my meeting with her been something the Youkai Sage had orchestrated? If so, why?

And her acting skills...the way she imitated Yukari's voice was WAY too good. Had the way she'd been acting toward me up  
till now all been part of some ruse? Part of the Gap Youkai's plans? Had any of it been genuine? One part of me wanted to say  
it was, considering how much Oni valued honesty...but the other part of me was basically scolding me for being too trusting as usual.

I would have to keep a close eye on her. I wouldn't admit this out loud but I too didn't buy that Yukari couldn't find me. She had eyes everywhere, both figuratively and literally. Whatever she was up to, I needed to find out... and the first chance I got I was going to drill the Oni girl for every morsel of info I could pry out of her.

For now though...all I could do was play along with the Border Youkai's game. I'll be the first to admit it was probably not the  
best idea I ever had but for the time being, it was all I could do.

"What took you so long?" Reimu asked as I finally met back up with them.

Her question snapped me out of my stupor, "Hmm? Oh sorry, just...have a lot on my mind, I guess." Yeah, understatement of the  
frekkin century. Good job, man.

"Huh, you know, by this point I'm getting the feeling you're the kind of guy who's always got something on their mind," Marisa remarked while adjusting her hat before leaning her back against a tree, "So, what's got you troubled?"

I folded my arms and inhaled, doing one of my deep breathing exercises to keep myself under control, "I don't know, it's just...well...do you guys actually feel like we're getting somewhere? I mean, it feels like our progress has been slow, even compared to other incidents...like, for every two steps of progress we make we take one step backwards."

"Making one step of progress is better than none at all," Reimu interjected while putting a hand on her hip, "But I can see where you're coming from too. As much I hate to admit this, Patchy may've had a point in that this incident does feel different from others me and Marisa have solved in the past. It feels more...covert and sneaky...almost like the instigator wants to put all the pieces in place before setting off the spark.."

"So basically set up all the dominoes first before they initiate the main event..." I let out a sigh, "Mysterious quakes, the reactor getting attacked, Suwako's attitude towards recent events, the Spell Capture Cards, Parsee's disappearance, it's all connected...and I'm pretty sure it leads back to Yukari herself...which makes me wonder just how much of what we're doing is of our own will..or just playing into her game..?"

The gang all glanced at one another, unsure of how to respond...until a certain ice fairy spoke up, "If you ask me, I don't think it matters either way!" Each of us snapped to attention and stared at Cirno in surprise as she folded her arms, wearing an expression filled with that trademark conviction and determination, "I mean, pondering over all this is good and stuff...but worrying about the consequences is no reason to not do everything we can right here, right now!"

She gave a dismissive wave with her hand, "Who cares what lousy game that Gap Lady is playing? The thing we should be focusing on right now is that Gensokyo is in trouble and it's our job to protect it and everyone we care about! I mean, isn't that the responsibility of incident resolvers? If we're that worried about what's to come, than what we need to do is worry about the present, but no matter what happens, we NEED to keep moving forward and fighting the good fight! Got that?"

I blinked in surprise as her words sunk in. Judging by the looks on the other two, her words seemed to be sinking in for them too. I guess I was being too much of a worrywart and not just focusing on what I could do right now. I guess it was a good thing Cirno had decided to tag along, as to keep us on the right track.

Marisa snickered while running two fingers across the rim of her hat,"Heh, getting lectured by the Ice Fairy of all people on what's really important...never thought I'd live long enough to see that." Despite her words, she flashed a warm smile in the fairy's direction.

Reimu groaned and massaged her temples, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Solving the incident comes first and all that jazz, I'm not an idiot...still, I suppose it doesn't hurt to be reminded once in a while. Yukari's schemes are for the future to ponder over...right now, let's focus on what's really important," She managed a hint of a smile at Cirno, "...Thanks. I think we needed that."

At being praised by the two top Youkai Hunters, Cirno actually blushed and buried her face into my chest in embarassment as I pat her back, "Thanks, Cirno...now, what you guys say we-" At that moment, a loud gurgling echoed through the air, "..What on earth?"

Reimu turned towards Marisa and rose an eyebrow, "...Seriously, Marisa?"

The blond-haired girl chuckled nervously, "What? I had a light lunch, ok?" She reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out a plastic bag filled to the brim with potato chips and tore into them, "Mmmm! Still fresh!"

For some reason, that bag looked rather familiar,"...Yo, Marisa?" I folded my arms and rose an eyebrow in curiosity,"You wouldn't happen to have stolen that bag of chips out of my knapsack, did you? For that matter...how did you even do that?"

Marisa waved me off, "Now, James, you should know me better than that! I don't steal, I borrow! Totally different!"

"You do realize that "borrowing" something implies you asked for it, right?" Reimu remarked in a more amused manner than she probably should've been...but hey, it's Marisa, so I'm not one to complain.

"Hey, I'm doing him a favor here," Marisa replied with one of her cheeky grins in my direction, making me resist the urge to blush,"I mean, think about it. I eat this here, and he has less to carry so we both win something! Besides," She licked the crumbs off her fingers,"A good magician knows better than to reveal ALL their secrets da ze~."

"You gotta admit, she does make a good point," I chimed in, causing Reimu to raise an eyebrow in my direction as if I was actually being serious before shrugging it off. Suddenly, I felt a tug on me and glanced down to see my fairy friend holding her tummy,"Aww...Cirno, you hungry too?" She only nodded in a rather meek manner.

"We're burning daylight here, people. I think satisfying our guts can wait until-" Before she could finish, Reimu's own stomach rumbled louder than even Marisa's, causing all of us to look in her direction, surprised. The shrine maiden held her stomach and, keeping the straightest face possible, spoke up,"...On second thought, I guess a quick snack won't hurt. James, get the grub out."

"Since when did I become a food cart?" I sighed but complied, dumping out the goods for everyone to grab something and dig in while we got to walking through the forest together.

Much like the time before, the haze was thin enough to manage for the most part, but the shadows from the setting sun playing upon the angled bamboo stalks made it difficult if not impossible to remain walking in a straight line.

"It feels like we've been walking for ages, da ze..." Marisa groaned, "At this rate, I bet I could recite the entire decimal sequences of pi before we get there."

"Pi doesn't end, stupid!" Cirno waved her hands in the air.

"That's sort of the point," Marisa sighed. Suddenly, upon looking ahead, we spotted a certain someone standing silhouetted against the setting sun, someone whose hair was long and pale, her reflection like that of the sun itself which hung in the sky not far from her side. She wore a calm expression on her face, while the gentle wind tugged on the red bow in her hair. As a side note, she was also one of the few in Gensokyo who actually wore _pants._ "Huh...well, look at that. Oy Mokou!"

At hearing someone call for her, Mokou seemed to snap out of whatever daze she had been and glanced over at us,"Oh...it's you, Miss Kirisame...I suppose you and your friends are looking for someone to guide you to the village?"

"Not exactly," Reimu remarked while ruffling the back of her head, looking a tad nervous being in the presence of the immortal. I'll admit, even I felt on edge just being around her. Call it being spoiled by fanfics but I decided to edge myself a little closer to Reimu...just in case,"Say,um...if it's not too much to ask, think you could lead us to Eientei?"

Mokou didn't reply at first, she just looked over the group calmly before nodding and motioning for them to follow her with a wave of her hand which she promptly placed back into her pocket afterward. Judging by the way she was walking, it was evident that she had traced these same paths multiple times in the past.

"Mokou isn't much for talking, eh?" Marisa remarked as we headed through the forest,"Than again, she's never really struck me as big on conversations and stuff..."

"Eh, considering she's leading us to the home of her most hated enemy, the one she's spent centuries killing off over and over again...I think we can excuse her quiet tone, this time, don't you think?" I quietly yet gently insisted to Marisa.

"That's the thing though," Marisa adjusted her hat,"The few times I've talked to her she seemed polite enough...you know, I think deep down she does wanna be friends with Kaguya but something's holding her back...just can't put my finger on what it is though,"

"I hope the princess will be grateful for all this trouble we are going through on her account," Reimu huffed, "Its good to see you out and about again, though, Mokou. Last time we had to rely on a friendly youkai to guide is through the last stretch."

Mokou looked back at Reimu and nodded, strangely calm despite hearing her arch-nemesis' referenced in passing. I didn't know how to take that as I was silently debating which version of her I was dealing with. The canon version or the fanon version...and considering how iffy some canon works can be at times...yeah. "Say,um, what's your feelings on Immortality, Marisa?"

"Immortality doesn't sound like such a bad thing, da ze~" Marisa shrugged, "I haven't put too much time researching it myself, and I don't give a fig about the taboo nature of immortality which religious-types place on the subject due to infringing on the cycle of birth and rebirth in the universe, and all that."

"To me, its just a matter of taste, da ze. If you can accomplish all you ever wanted within a single lifespan, then why would you want to become immortal? Personally, I want to push the limits of what an ordinary magician such as myself can accomplish no matter where it might lead me. If that leads me down the path to immortality, then so be it," Marisa grinned at me,"What about you?"

I tapped my chin as I pondered over how best to respond to that,"I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it once in a while, though I think I'm in the middle on that one. I mean, I can see the positives of having all the time in the world to do whatever you want, and being able to see more of the world than you ever would with a normal lifespan...but...there's always the negatives of having to watch everyone you know grow old and...pass away, while you stay the same. Not just anybody can handle that,"

Suddenly, I heard Marisa snorting under her breath,"Marisa?"

"S-Sorry..." She cleared her throat and sighed,"Ok, I'll admit...you make some good points...but James...have you forgotten where you are? I mean, there's folks here who been alive for _centuries_ and they definitely aren't bored with it! Take Patchy for example! She's over a hundred years old and I don't think she has any intentions of kicking the bucket anytime soon. Especially not with that massive library she's got..."

"As for seeing all the folks you know pass away and stuff...well.." Marisa scratched the back of her neck,"Yeah, that's a bit of a bummer...but you can't let something like that stop you from living your life and thinking of all the other friends you have yet to meet. Besides, if you miss your folks that much, you can always go visit them in the land of the dead or wait for them to be reincarnated. I should also mention too.." She adjusted her hat and fixed me with a slightly more serious gaze.

"This is just something to think about but don't you want to push the limits of what you can do too? Don't you want to go beyond what you currently are? You want to be the master of your own destiny, right? If there's one thing you and I have in common it's that we both hate when humans get looked down upon...so.." She pointed to my heart and grinned,"Don't let other people decide the course your life takes, James. Human, Youkai, God, it don't matter cause in the end...you are your own person, and nothing can ever change that."

"Marisa..." I was quiet after hearing her little speech, unsure of how to respond.

She chuckled,"Pft, listen to me. I sound like you when you go off on your soapbox. Look, don't worry about it too much. When you got some time to yourself, just...think about it, ok? Besides, if there's one things we humans are great at it's surpassing our limitations."

Reimu cleared her throat to get our attention,"Um...sorry to interrupt your little philosophical discussion but you do realize we can hear everything you're saying, right?"

Me and Marisa winced as we suddenly remembered who we were in the presence of,"Ohhhh...um...sorry about that, Mokou."

Mokou glanced back at us and shrugged as if to say "No biggie" before moving onwards. Huh, when she isn't trying to roast Kaguya, Mokou was surprisingly easygoing and laid-back wasn't she? Or you know, when she isn't angsting about living forever and what not.

Maybe we would get through tonight without any incidents at all?

* * *

 _She watched them moving through the forest from afar, cloaked in the shadows, watching, observing. Her eyes filled with fury and thoughts of_ _vengeance. It had all been going so smoothly until THEY had entered the picture! If they were trying to piss her off than they were doing a damn_ _good job of it!_

 _This lot had interfered with her plans too much already. She needed them out of the way and soon, lest her work get derailed even more_ _than it already had..._

 _She would have her revenge...and nobody, not the shrine maiden, not the Outsider, nor anyone else, would stand in her way!_

* * *

We walked in relative silence until the sight of Eientei's rooftop could made out from the trees and finally we arrived in the clearing  
surrounding the manor. A few rabbits were frolicking in the grass while the Princess herself looked out over the pond. Suddenly, as if  
she had ESP, Kaguya looked over to us and smiled gently, although it seemed to stiffen slightly upon seeing Mokou with us, "Oh, hello there. I honestly didn't expect to see you back so soon. Still, this is a nice surprise,"

She even flashed a smile in her rival's direction,"And hello to you too,Mokou-san. Thank you for leading our visitors here."

Mokou scoffed and folded her arms while leaning against one of the trees in the meadow,"It was nothing. Just part of the job. Besides, it's not like I got anything better to do with my time..." She turned her head away from Kaguya, whether it was out of embarassment at being praised by Kaguya, or just her own lingering anger was anyone's guess, "Well, I'll be going now..."

She went to walk away as I glanced between her and Kaguya, the latter of whom caught my eye, and as if she had read my  
mind, spoke up,"Actually, Mokou..." The woman stopped and glanced back,"Would you like to come in for some tea and snacks? You  
must be famished after such a long walk here."

The white-haired girl turned back and rose a delicate eyebrow,"Tea? Snacks? That's awfully generous of someone who had no qualms about murdering me earlier today, don't you think?" Her tone wasn't outright aggression but there was a definite edge to it too.

Enough that Reimu and I nodded to each other and took a few steps back so as to give the two rivals some space,"Be ready for anything and everything, guys," Reimu remarked as she withdrew some talismans from her attire. Marisa reached into her hat for her Mini-Hakkero while Cirno's wings fluttered in anticipation.

Kaguya, surprisingly, didn't lose her cool, but instead sighed and waved her hand dismissively,"Believe it or not, I didn't enjoy doing what I did anymore than you, but you put me in a situation where my hand was forced."

"Somehow, I'm not inclined to believe you," Mokou remarked though for some reason it seemed to come out a bit empty, "Besides, if you're trying to have the moral high ground here by playing nice, it ain't gonna work. I know you, by now."

"Do you really?" The princess fixed her rival with a critical gaze while holding up a sleeve to cover her mouth,"Tell me, have you actually taken the time to get to know me? Have you even once considered that I might know the kind of pain and sorrow you've had to endure?"

"Be quiet," Mokou hissed, hands starting to tremble in growing agitation. It was obvious Kaguya had struck a nerve,"Pain? Sorrow? Don't make me laugh...what makes you think you know what kind of burden I've endured? You've never been hungry, never had your family name slandered, you've always had everything handed to you on a silver platter while I...I had nothing..!"

I leaned over to the others and whispered to them,"Something seem off about all this to you guys too?"

"Aside from the fact Kaguya's not trying to provoke a fight while Mokou seems to be getting more irritated by the second?" Reimu whispered back to me,"I suppose even the Princess can tire of the same game being repeated over and over again...though something's definitely off with the flame girl.."

"Mokou.." Kaguya was quiet for a second, before a look of pure resolve came over her features and she stepped forward,"You're right about one thing. I don't know your pain...because I'm not you," Hearing that was enough for Mokou's trembling to settle somewhat and she looked up,"I know it's a bit late to be saying this...but you're not alone, and you never will be again,"

Kaguya smiled as she looked over to us than back to her rival, "Please...don't let old grudges consume you...let's leave the past where it is and move forward...what you say?" She stretched out a hand for her.

"Kaguya..." In Mokou's eyes, one could see signs of a conflict going on. Whether to accept and maybe have a chance at a happier life, or hold on to those old grudges and be devoured by them. We waited with baited breath...before seeing Mokou raise a hand slowly and move it towards Kaguya's...only to spot something out of the corner of her eye and gasp,"LOOK OUT!"

She shoved Kaguya aside and took the full brunt of a bolt of energy that flew out of the darkness and hit her straight in the heart. The cry of pain and anguish was so loud we each ended up having to cover our ears but even that had limited success! In the trees, I could spot a cloaked figure watching the scene, their gloved hand still smoldering with power,"Oy, you!"

The figure, at seeing me, turned and darted off into the trees without a word. Before we could give chase though, Mokou fell to her knees wincing and snarling. Kaguya got to her feet slowly, still shaking, and made a few steps towards the other girl,"Mokou?...Are you alright?"

Mokou's head snapped up to look at her...only for her eyes to be revealed to have turned an very dark shade of red, almost like blood. "You...!" She suddenly let out a blood-curdling screech and tackled Kaguya, wings of pure flame sprouting from her back as she flew with her crashing through several trees and heading out of sight.

"Ah crap! Crap! Crap!" I exclaimed out of pure frustration,"Damn it! Damn it! Just when they were gonna make up too!" I whirled on the others,"Please tell me you saw that guy in the cloak too!"

They each nodded, "Whoever that person is, they've done something to Mokou, and now..." Marisa didn't bother to finish that sentence.

"We'll worry about the perpetrator later," Reimu interjected, now being all business,"Right now, we need to stop Mokou before she loses control completely. With her kind of unrestrained power, there's no telling what kind of damage her and Kaguya's fight can cause," She sighed at this, "Assuming we CAN stop her, of course...breaking up this fight is not gonna be easy..." She looked over to me and Cirno,"You sure the two of you want in on this?"

Me and Cirno glanced at each other before smiling and nodding,"Yeah...I know this is kinda defying the rules you set up before, but we can't just stand by and do nothing. If this is what fate wants to happen...than I choose to change it."

"Of course!" Cirno declared proudly,"Besides, it's the job of the strongest to aid the weak and settle disputes!"

Reimu looked over to Marisa who grinned and flashed a V sigh. Seeing this, she sighed in resignation,"Alright, just...try not to do anything stupid or reckless..."

With that, I climbed onto Marisa's broom and we took off through the trees, heading in the direction where the duo were going, hoping we wouldn't be too late to prevent a major incident...

* * *

 _"I will incinerate you in the flames of my vengeance!" Mokou hissed, holding her hands close together as a ball of fire formed between them._

 _"Oh, Mokou, you really never learn, do you?" Kaguya sighed, "Very well... I will humor you once again, as you insist."_

 _In response, Mokou launched her cupped hands forwards, shooting forth a small barrage of flaming comets. Kaguya was completely calm as_ _she swung her arm and batted aside each fireball with as much ease as swatting flies. The white-haired girl snarled and dashed toward her_ _rival, a cocoon of flame swirling around her right arm. She launched her fist towards Kaguya who readied to block it...only for her to realize_ _too late it was a fake out as Mokou brought her foot up and connected with Kaguya's ribs, causing her to grunt in pain before Mokou brought_ _her other leg up and booted the princess so hard she was sent flying upwards._

 _However, the moon princess had left several glowing orbs behind which exploded on contact with Mokou, blasting her backwards as well._ _She let her wings unfold to steady her and glared up at Kaguya who looked back with an expression that bordered on pity. This only added more_ _fuel to the fire as Mokou catapulted herself into the air as her leg became coated in red-hot flames as she began spinning, briefly building up_ _into a cyclone of fire before descending on Kaguya, roaring in fury. Kaguya crossed her arms as the kick collided, the resounding impact creating_ _a small sonic boom that blew away all the surrounding trees and scorched the sleeves on Kaguya's clothes._

 _Despite this, Kaguya wasn't blown away, and whether it was a result of her own Lunarian physiology or the effects of the Hourai Elixir, she_ _managed to loop her arms around the other girl's leg and spin on the spot before letting go, using the momentum to send Mokou flying through_ _several trees and then took flight after her._

 _Ignoring the pain she was so use to, Mokou reached out and grasped one of the bamboo stalks, using it to reverse the direction she was facing_ _and fly back towards Kaguya at breakneck speeds. Her kick collided with her rival's torso and she continued landing kicks on her even as Kaguya_ _was sent flying farther and farther back. At one point, her legs ignited in fire and her latest kick caused an explosion that destroyed the surrounding_ _area._

 _Surprisingly, Kaguya emerged from the flames, no worse for wear and possibly now seeing she may actually have to get serious, she waved_ _her arms, causing the five artifacts of her impossible tasks to appear around her. She grasped the Cowrie Shell first. The moment she did,_ _Blue and green swirls of light encompassed her as a defensive aura began to glow around her and increase the size of her battle aura._

 _Seeing this, Mokou roared and pumped her arms, igniting her own battle aura which took the shape of the mythical phoenix before taking flight._ _Kaguya held up her hands and pulses containing countless blue and green bullets surged outward, forcing Mokou to slow her speed slightly as she dodged and weaved to avoid the attack. When Mokou drew in close, she clenched her fists and roared as fire surrounded her entire body, rushing headlong at Kaguya._

 _Kaguya's own aura intensified as they clashed against one another, triggering a blast wave that catapulted them away from one another. They_ _heaved heavy breaths as they stared one another down and raced to clash with one another..._

 _Only for a spray of talismans to fly in from nowhere and cut the duo off from one another,"What the?" They looked around for the_  
 _source and were surprised by who had fired at them,"You...?"_

* * *

Reimu stood there in the clearing as the rest of us landed beside her,"Sorry about that, but I felt it was the only way I could get your  
attention."

"You!" Mokou stomped the ground, causing jets of flame to shoot up around her as a sign of her unhinged mental state,"Stay out of this, Hakurei Shrine Maiden! If you intend to defend Kaguya, then I won't show you any mercy! Same goes for your friends there!"

"No offense, but if you want to intimidate me, you're gonna have to do alot better than that," Reimu shot back while folding her  
arms,"Besides, I'm not taking anybody's side here. I'm just doing my job of protecting the inhabitants of Gensokyo. If that means  
protecting them from themselves, so be it."

"I hesitate to ask, but what's the battle plan?" I quizzed while turning to the senior incident resolvers.

"Mokou's brand of immortality makes her incredibly difficult to defeat," Marisa admitted with a sigh,"No matter what we do, she'll just regenerate and come back stronger. We need to keep the pressure on her until she runs out of stamina, or we're able to knock her out."

"So basically unless we want to let the whole forest burn down, we gotta wear her out and subdue her as fast as we can," I summarized before groaning and massaging my temples,"...This is gonna suck, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, no doubt about that," Marisa twirled her broom and winked at me,"But hey, you watch my back, I'll watch yours. We do that, we...just might pull through this in one piece," I had to hand it to the girl, she was doing a better job than I was at keeping cool.

Mokou's red eyes bore into me as she stalked towards us, the image of the phoenix briefly visible within the inferno. We each  
nodded to one another.

We had to stop this...we had to break the cycle...no matter the cost.

 **(Play Mokou's Theme-Reach For The Moon, Immortal Smoke)**

Our opposition went on the offensive first, she spread her wings and took off at us, leaving a trail of fire behind her. We quickly  
split up, each of us going in different directions. Those of us who could fly, everyone but me, took to the air and fanned out as  
Mokou lifted off the ground and whirled around, waving her arm out as she prepared a spell card.

S **pell Card "Fire Bird- Flying Phoenix"**

Her wings blazed with crimson light as the air around her was filled with plethoras of red energy bullets which began flying all over the place. It would be beautiful...if a swarm of them wasn't descending on me! Thankfully, Marisa, being the awesome one that she is, angled her broom so as to narrowly evade the barrages being launched up at us as Reimu removed a handful of talismans from her sleeves and let them loose. They glowed before firing towards the phoenix girl, several of them making contact but doing little more than annoying her.

Mokou flapped her wings and rocketed towards the shrine maiden. She went into a side kick only to be blocked and having Reimu  
jab her in the chest with her purification staff before kicking her backwards so hard, she cartwheeled through the air. Mokou righted  
herself in time to recieve a smack in the chest from the Yin-Yang Orbs but she batted them away and the air around her seemed to  
distort as a literal ring of fire formed.

The ring ruptured and exploded outwards in the form of a storm of darts made from actual fire! Cirno yelped as she fluttered about  
wildly while creating a ring of icicles around her which she launched out, colliding with Mokou's ring of fire and creating a cloud of  
steam.

Suddenly, a large ball of flame streaked out from the cloud causing Cirno to cross her arms, only for Reimu to fly in front of her  
and conjured a barrier to protect them both,"T-Thanks.."

Reimu nodded and flew forward to resume her attack, Marisa took aim from afar and let loose a boatload of star-shaped bullets  
that rained down on the target, causing Mokou to divert her attention from attacking the others and glare at us. Marisa sweatdropped nervously,"Hehe...whoops...guess you're up, James,"

"Oh, fantastic," I rolled my eyes as Mokou streaked upwards to our level...that's when I had an idea,"Actually, hang on," I pulled out  
one of my combination Spell Cards and waited till Mokou had launched a rain of fireballs down on us.

 **Spell Card "North Pole Aurora"**

The same circular barrier that protected us in the Underworld formed once more, giving us a shield against the onslaught of flaming  
meteors. I winced as I saw several of the stars shatter upon being blasted so hard, but at least it held. I sighed while looking up at  
Mokou,"Sorry about this..."

I pointed and a number of the stars glowed a bright blue before spiraling and rocketing towards her. The girl's brief moment of surprise cost her as she found herself struck by several of the star-shaped Danmaku constructs, battered around as some of them exploded on contact, dealing even more damage and hopefully draining her of her will to fight. I did not feel good about this one bit...but it had to be done if we were going to save her.

Apparently, our opponent did not share my sentiments as her body seemed to literally combust into flame, destroying all the incoming stars. She thrust both her hands forward and from out of the fire surrounding her came a swarm of small firebirds who screeched before descending on us. I glanced over to Cirno who nodded to me than at Marisa who only smirked and adjusted her hat.

 **Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze"**

 **Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie"**

The sky around us filled with multi-colored lights formed from the mix of pure energy and elemental forces. With a cry of defiance, we launched our attacks to meet Mokou's makeshift familiars head on. The air before us was filled with explosions from the collision of such powerful magic.

Feeling someone's breathing on the back of my neck, I turned around and there I spotted Mokou staring me right in the face! "Um...hi there.." She said nothing, only letting her fist be covered in flame as she swung forward. The remaining stars from my Spell Card formed a barrier before me...only to shatter upon meeting the girl's fist and connect with my chest!

I howled in pain as I found myself falling backwards off of Marisa's broom, the others crying out for me and I felt myself falling through space...only for a pair of gentle hands to wrap around me and stop my descent. I glanced up to see Kaguya carrying me to the ground,"K-Kaguya..?"

She smiled and set me down on the earth,"Shh...it's ok now. Don't push yourself to do more than you already have, ok?"

I reached out my hand to hers as she turned to go,"No...not yet...I'm not done just yet.."

"James, you're hurt!" She countered, worry now taking over her features,"Why are you even putting yourself through this? This is not your problem! This is not something you gotta be part of!"

"You're wrong, Kaguya..." I pushed myself to sit up and get to my feet, ditching my coat in the process,"I can't just stand by..and do nothing when someone's suffering right in front of me."

"Suffering?" Kaguya glanced over to where Mokou was trying to hold back the others as it dawned on her,"So you can see it too, huh?"

I nodded as I tightened the grip on my now empty spell card. I couldn't afford to give up, because if there was one thing I was not it was someone who gave up. Everyone else was giving it their all...so why shouldn't I?

Mokou, thanks to a combined assault from both Marisa and Reimu, fell from the sky and crashed into the ground hard, leaving a crater on impact. She climbed out of it no worse for wear and walked towards us. The girls landed before her but she growled,"Begone," She slammed the earth with her foot, causing an explosion of flame to erupt outwards and send both of them flying through the trees hard.

"Guys!" I called out after them only for more fire to spread out around us, blocking me and Kaguya off from the others. I clenched my hand tightly and turned back to our opponent,"Mokou...you need to stop this...come back to your sense cause you're out of control!"

"And what do you intend to do to stop me, boy?" Mokou remarked sarcastically as she strode towards us, hands in her pockets,"Strength, Agility, Endurance, Fighting Ability...I outclass you in all of them. Not only that, I'm a perfect immortal, meaning I will live forever..and you? Well, you.." She held out a hand as a small ball of fire formed in it,"Will be nothing but ashes. So fragile...so easily ended.." She clenched her hand and stared at me,"Life is suffering, whether you're mortal or immortal. It's all the same in the end..."

I was quiet for a moment as her words sunk in...and then I sighed and dropped my bag beside me as I opened it up,"You're right about one thing, Mokou...maybe I will be dust in the wind someday...I have no idea what the future has in store, none of us do...but I'm ok with that,"

I reached in to pull out something I'd been saving,"Because that just means I can imagine the possibilities...I got a limited amount of time so it's best I cherish it, right?"

For some reason, my words seemed to unnerve her as she stopped her march and frowned,"What are you..."

I pulled out a fedora and slipped it onto my head while tying a scarf around my neck,"You got all that power, Mokou, and all the time in the world to do whatever you want...I wonder though...has it brought you happiness? Can you say you're content with your life and the choices you've made?"

Mokou growled and snarled in my direction,"Of course I'm content with my life! My whole reason for living is to make the woman who disgraced my family suffer! I-Wait.." She stopped herself and stumbled backwards while holding her head,"No...that's not...I..what.."

"I may not have your infinite lifespan...but at least I can say I'm making something of my life instead of drowning myself in past sorrows!" I tightened my scarf,"Can you say the same about YOUR life?"

The girl suddenly stopped clutching her head as the flames subsided,"...You don't have the right to talk...you don't know me..and I won't give you the chance to do so!" She took off towards us.

Me and Kaguya nodded to each other and charged in return.

I activated the Spell Capture Card, only this time, the blue light condensed into my hand as a spiraling orb of light. Mokou slid to a stop and thrust her fist forward as I did the same. My head angled itself so her blow glanced off the side of my head harmlessly as the orb of energy impacted her face before expanding rapidly in size. The recoil blasted me off my feet as Mokou got carried off by the blast of energy, digging a long trench through the earth before being caught in the resulting explosion.

Beams of light shot forth from the rubble my attack had kicked up before Mokou erupted from the ground once more, now looking well and truly pissed off. She spread her arms as the flames around her intensified tenfold, building up into a pair of massive cyclones which came together above her head forming a massive sphere that erupted and released a storm of flaming meteors all over the area.

Kaguya slipped in front of me while giving me a wink of reassurance before casting her own Spell Card.

 **"Divine Treasure-Life Spring Infinity"**

She spread her arms as waves of multi-colored orbs warped into existence around her before spiraling out from her in a clockwise pattern, followed by a plethora of rainbow jewels that interweaved with the display before releasing a massive hailstorm of lasers that flew through the darkening sky and collided with Mokou's own attack. Several streams of life energy broke through the barricade and smashed the next round of meteors before they could even form.

Gnarling her teeth, Mokou angled herself downwards and streaked towards me. I backpedaled away as her stomp attack smashed another hole in the ground. She then went at me with several spin kicks in rapid succession. I brought my own leg up and winced as kick was stopped by mine. Seeing neither of us giving an inch, we broke off and traded kicks several more times before Kaguya used the momentary distraction to slip in beside me and place a hand on Mokou's chest, creating a small concussive blast that sent the girl flying.

Racing forward, I felt my Spell Capture Card glowing once more so I slid to a stop and let loose the condensed version of it. The orb flew forward and rapidly expanding. Mokou though wasn't done just yet. This time, she actually saw the attack coming and thrust out her hands, the orb digging into them as it hit. The power behind it making her growl and hiss in pain but she held in there even as she skidded backwards. With a great deal of force, she hefted the orb up and let it fly into the sky where it exploded in a flash of blue light.

I...well, I won't lie, I was kinda caught off-guard by this,"...Whoa.."

Kaguya, despite the situation, actually giggled at my expression,"That's Mokou-san for you. When it comes to enduring something, there's very few who can match her."

"F-Flattery...won't..save you..Kaguya.." Mokou replied while panting heavily. Apparently, stopping that attack had took alot of energy out of her. "You there, boy...why do you go to such lengths to protect this woman? If you only knew what she's done-"

"I'm well aware of what she's done," I remarked, surprising both of them,"And I haven't forgotten...but the past is in the past, Mokou. We can't rewind the clock, we can't undo our mistakes, and lord knows I've made a few of them..." I lowered my head in sadness before shaking those thoughts from me,"But we live in the present now...and we need to live for today, and tomorrow too. People can change...and so can you...the choice is yours."

"...I already know what I live for," Mokou choked up as she tried to steady herself,"And that...is to make HER suffer the way I have suffered!" She cast another spell Card as Kaguya did so at the same time.

 **"Honest Man's Death!"**

 **"Dragon's Necklace!"**

The two attacks flew towards one another...only for sweeping arms of energy to form from my Spell Capture Card and swallow them  
both, creating a complex symbol of rainbow light mixed with fire. Silence reigned over the battlefield at the sight of this.

"James...where did you get that kind of power?" Kaguya asked, looking rather awe-struck.

"...A friend gave it to me..." I replied rather calmly before looking back to Mokou,"So...you calmed down enough to listen..?"

 **(End Song)**

"...You want to know the reason I can't let this go?...I'll tell you," Mokou pointed towards her rival,""Due to her prideful, self-serving behavior she drove my entire family into dishonor and shame! Even now she looks down on others, refusing to stoop low enough to even try to understand the suffering she herself caused for others! How can I stand by idly while she enjoys her life without a thought for those she stomped into the mud!"

Her body trembled as the story finally came out,"When I was born, I was an unwanted child, hidden from the outside world... I had little direction or purpose to my life, but when Kaguya disgraced my family, I found my reason for living. It is for that reason alone that I continue to exist, and I will not rest until my vengeance has been satisfied," Mokou declared firmly, "If you think you can dissuade me with your strongly-spoken words and petty ideals, then you are sorely mistaken."

"...You're wrong on one account, Mokou," She glared over at me,"...I know at least some part of your pain..the pain of being an unwanted child who nobody wanted anything to do with.." Kaguya gasped and even Mokou's anger seemed to relent a little at hearing me speak,"..I have a good family now, but the people who gave birth to me?" I laughed in a rather empty manner,"Hehe...they couldn't care less about what happened to me. I was just good for cheap labour and as a punching bag! That's all I was good for!"

"Like you..there was a time I felt worthless...like my life didn't have any meaning...I could've chosen to be like the rest, who just gave in to the suffering and hardships of the world, but I chose the path that fewer people take and overcame it. It was hard..and it still isn't...but I'm not going back into that dark place anymore..."

I sighed and folded my arms,"You're not the only one who has skeletons in their closet, Mokou..."

"...If you're speaking the truth, than why do you insist on standing in our way?" Mokou asked rather calmly,"Don't you want revenge on those people who did you wrong too?"

"...I think about it, yes," I remarked with a nod,"There's not a day that doesn't go by that I don't think about visiting onto my wrongdoers every kind of pain and humiliation they put me through. Make them know what it's like to be weak and miserable...but.." I looked up to her,"I then ask myself...What will that solve? It won't give me back the years I lost...it won't fix the wounds I've got...I..." I choked up,"I don't want to be an empty shell anymore..."

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand grasping mine and I looked up to see the princess there beside me,"Kaguya..?"

She beamed happily at me as she squeezed my hand,"Thank you...thank you, James. I'll take it from here..." She turned and walked towards her rival,"Mokou...you've got burdens you been carrying for a long time too, don't you? At first I played along because it was rather fun and helped stave off my boredom, but it means a lot more to you than just a way of passing the time on into eternity, isn't it?"

Mokou's legs wobbled as she took a step backwards,"S-Stay away...don't come any closer..."

"Your father was one of many suitors, and to be given an admittedly impossible task would bring less disgrace than an outright refusal of his request. I did not want to be treated as a simple object or doll to be owned and paraded around. I wanted someone who would spend the time to get to know and appreciate me for who I was rather than being offered proposals of marriage solely upon appearances alone," Kaguya explained, "Neither of us are capable of changing the past, so trapping ourselves in it is a fruitless endeavor."

"So what? I'm suppose to just forget everything you've done?" Mokou spat out,"You think a few pretty words is gonna make everything right...?"

Kaguya shook her head,"I'm aware that it won't...but we need to start somewhere. Please..." She held out her hand.

I went to walk forward, only to feel someone's hand on my shoulder and looked to see Reimu and the others. Each of them looking rather scuffed up but nothing life-threatening,"Reimu?"

She shook her head,"We've done what we can, and you said what needed to be said...the rest is up to the princess now." I opened my mouth to speak...only to close it and nod in acceptance.

"Mokou...I think the real person you hate here...is yourself," Kaguya spoke as she came to a stop before the white-haired girl,"Look around... Don't you realize that nobody here hates you more than you hate yourself for your own helplessness? You don't need to be alone, Mokou-chan... You have Keine... Reisen, Reimu,Marisa, James-san...and you have me, too." She smiled.

Mokou's eyes seemed to fill with water as the crimson glow in her eyes...finally subsided,"...Kaguya...I.." She fell forward into Kaguya's waiting arms, head on her shoulder as the tears finally streamed forth. What looked like a thin mist left her body and dissipated into the night sky.

"Shh...shh...it's alright now..." Kaguya patted Mokou's back as tears fell down her own face,"I'm so sorry...I should've done this a long time ago..."

The two lied there together, hanging on to one another as they let the burden of the last thousand years finally give way in a torrent of tears. We stayed together at a distance and let the two have their moment together.

Marisa sniffled while wiping her face,"Ah geez...I love a happy ending da ze~."

I turned to Reimu,"So...think they'll be ok now?"

Reimu pondered for a moment how best to answer before shrugging,"Hard to say...the scars of a grudge as deep as theirs aren't gonna heal overnight, and I think it's safe to say tonight showed that Mokou's got her own problems to work through...but those two got all the time in the world to work things out...so yeah, I think they'll pull through..."

"And by the way," She gave me a sharp punch in the arm,"That's for worrying me," Typical Reimu. Suddenly, she ruffled the back of her neck nervously,"Oh, and um...good job out there, I guess..."

Sometime after, Kaguya turned towards us,"Um...could you guys help us get back to the manor, please? Mokou-san needs her rest..."

We complied and, with the support of Reimu and Marisa's shoulders, Mokou was carried back along the path. I helped Kaguya to her  
feet,"Oh, by the way...I'm sorry...about putting myself in harm's way like that..I just...couldn't deal with it anymore...people living in their pasts..holding on to petty grudges..destroying themselves...that's no way for anyone to live...not you, and especially not Mokou.."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Kaguya sighed and leaned against me, "I should not have gotten you involved in such a personal matter, especially since it placed you in such terrible danger. I've put off trying to talk things over with Mokou for far too long, but I hope that at least this has helped us realize that there is something more important to life that we are both missing."

I sighed and motioned to my bag lying on the ground,"I...got you your peaches, if it's any consolation.."

Kaguya picked up the bag and drew out the basket of peaches, "Thank you... But you've done far more for me today than I could possibly repay." The princess' eyes sparkled like distant stars on a cloudless night, "James, I..."

"Ahem..." Reimu tapped her foot impatiently. Cirno and Marisa looked on at the two of us intently as well. I guess they didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation.

"Let's head back home, shall we?" Kaguya giggled and we started our march back to the manor...

* * *

As one might expect, there was a major fuss once we got back to Eientei, a lot of running around, frantic yelling and  
being bombarded with questions as to what happened out there. We answered as best we could while both Mokou and  
Kaguya were taken to get treatment.

"You lot certainly don't know when to stay out of trouble, do you?" Eirin remarked while she finished bandaging up  
my wounds, "And you, young man, you're just a real glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

"Hehe..." I winced as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck,"Well...it's the price one pays for doing the right thing, eh?"

"For someone who was crafty enough to outwit Yukari of all people, you certainly don't put too much thought into  
something before acting on it..." Eirin sighed as she wiped her hands before standing up,"The others here I can  
understand since they're use to this but you do realize you could've died out there, correct?"

I sighed while struggling to put my shirt back on,"I know that, but with all due respect, standing by and doing  
nothing while everyone else is fighting is just wrong on so many levels. Besides, when I saw Mokou in all that pain...well.."

"You empathized with her, didn't you?" Eirin finished for me,"You connected over the fact you both shared the pain  
of being unwanted children..unloved..."

"Not to mention you completely disregarded everything I told you when we first met about NOT getting involved in  
other people's business," Reimu cut in though her words lacked a tone of accusation.

I smiled at her,"I didn't see you making any efforts to stop me."

The shrine maiden shrugged,"That's only because I knew you weren't gonna listen...that, and I knew your heart was in  
the right place,"

I put my fedora back on,"Yeah, sorry about that...say,um, Eirin? How's Mokou and Kaguya doing?"

Eirin finished packing up her supplies,"If you're worried about them, don't be. Their brand of immortality won't allow them  
to die from something as minor as overexerting their abilities. They just need rest right now, and I would suggest none of you  
move for the next while, understand?"

For some reason, that smile she flashed was rather unnerving as even Reimu and Marisa started sweating and only  
nodded,"Good. I'll have Reisen drop by with some food and drink later." She handed each of us a small bottle,"Drink  
this, it'll help speed up the healing process,"

"This ain't gonna make us grow a third eye or extra limbs and stuff, is it?" Reimu asked while eyeing the bottle  
cautiously like she were holding poison.

"Of course not, I maybe a doctor but even I have standards," Eirin tapped her chin in thought,"Although a potion  
that grants one a third eye isn't such a bad idea...hmm...well, I'll be off now. Try and get some rest, ok?" On that  
unnerving note, she left the room.

Cirno slid over beside me, looking rather timid about something,"Say,um, James...was all that stuff you said earlier true?  
About you being an unwanted child and stuff...?"

I shrugged half-heartedly,"It is, but I try not to dwell on it too much. Unlike other people in my situation, I got better things  
to do than waste my days being a cynical loser or throwing a pity party for myself."

"That's a good way of looking at things," Reimu remarked while nodding in approval,"To be honest, I been wondering myself  
if there's more to you than just a nice guy who likes to help others...guess I got my answer."

"Yeah..." I adjusted my hat and sighed,"Not much of a superhero now, am I?"

"I doubt anybody is," Marisa admitted while twirling a strand of her air,"I'll be the first to admit that I'm no saint myself, and that  
I've done things I'm not proud of in the past...but I don't hide from them, and you shouldn't either. We can't move forward if we  
ain't willing to acknowledge those darker aspects of ourselves."

Reimu rose an eyebrow in her friend's direction,"Since when did you get so philosophical?"

"Oy..." She elbowed her friend in the side,"I'm allowed to say smart things once in a while too you know."

"I like James because he's one of the few humans who is actually nice to me!" Cirno proclaimed while folding her  
arms,"So...promise me you'll take better care of yourself, ok James? I don't want to lose a good friend like you..."

"Cirno..." I looked around to the others as it dawned on me something that I'd almost forgotten about...that my actions did have  
consequences, and one misstep could cost me and my new friends dearly,"...Right, I promise I'll take better care of myself."  
I rubbed her head causing her to smile warmly.

Suddenly, a voice came from outside the room that sounded like Reisen,"Princess! You really shouldn't be up and about!"

"I appreciate your concern, Reisen-san, but I'll be fine. I just want to check on our guests and make sure they're doing  
alright," The door slid open revealing a smiling Kaguya, looking freshened up and surprisingly energetic despite the incident  
having only occurred not even an hour ago,"Hello everyone, I trust Eirin-san wasn't too rough while tending to your  
wounds?"

Each of us shook our heads,"Good to hear. I'd hate to cause you more trouble than you already been put through  
tonight," She took a seat at the table with us and laid her head down,"Ah, that's much better."

"You really are laid back for somebody who almost got incinerated," Reimu remarked, "So, I'm guessing you want us to spend the night again, huh?"

"If you don't mind, of course," Kaguya nodded, "I'd love to have you all stay here with me. It's the least I can do to  
repay you after what you've done tonight."

I had to ask,"Say,um, is Mokou going to be joining us?"

Kaguya's smile seemed to stiffen a little at the mention of her rival's name and she sighed,"Yes, about that..."

* * *

 _All was quiet in the halls of Eientei. Not a creature was squeaking and nobody could be seen anywhere. It_  
 _was the perfect time to catch some rest and relaxation...or to pull off an escape attempt._

 _The door to one of the guest rooms opened and Mokou stuck her head out, eyeing the corridor up and down_  
 _for any signs of the manor's tenants...she didn't see anyone. With a sigh, she stepped out and cautiously made_  
 _her way down the hall, hoping not to disturb anyone._

 _Seeing an open window, she got ready to climb out only to hear a familiar voice,"Going somewhere?" She_  
 _stopped and looked back to see, sure enough, Kaguya standing there with her arms folded and wearing a_  
 _disappointed expression on her face like she had caught her child taking cookies out of the jar,"And here_  
 _I thought you would at least have the courtesy to stay for dinner..."_

 _Mokou's expression softened slightly as she put her foot back down from the window sill,"...I'm not going_  
 _to stop you if you want to go," She looked over and rose an eyebrow at her former rival who was now smiling_  
 _a little, "...Tonight's given you a lot to think about, hasn't it?"_

 _The white-haired girl averted her gaze but did manage a small nod,"I see...in that case, you're not the only_  
 _one," Mokou's eye wandered over to Kaguya at hearing that, "...I would love it if we could learn to become_  
 _friends at some point...but I would like it to happen in your own time...besides.." She took a step closer,"When_  
 _all is said and done...there'll come a time when it'll just be you and me...and I think eternity would be easier to_  
 _endure if we do it together.."_

 _"Kaguya..." Mokou quietly muttered as she opened her mouth to speak...but no words came out. How was she_  
 _suppose to respond to something like that?_

 _"You don't have to say anything right now, take as long as you need," Kaguya put a comforting hand on her_  
 _shoulder, "When you feel ready, I'll be here."_

 _Mokou was silent for some time...before finally nodding in acceptance,"I know.." She climbed to the window_  
 _again,"Tell Reimu and the others that...I'm sorry about tonight...and...Thank You." With_  
 _that, she left through the window and disappeared into the night._

 _Kaguya watched her go before nodding, looking like a weight had been taken off her shoulders before_  
 _turning and walking on down the corridor..._

* * *

We sat there together as she finished the story, leaving us all in silence. Reimu was the first one to  
speak up,"That poor girl...I can't imagine what the last thousand years have been like...keeping all those  
negative feelings bottled up inside her.." She shook her head in dismay, "It's obvious her problems go far  
deeper than just some petty grudge..."

"Yeah..." I nodded solemnly, "She...does realize tonight wasn't her fault, right? At least...not entirely. I mean,  
we saw that guy in the cloak. If we want someone to blame, blame our instigator."

"Somehow, I don't think she'll see it that way," Kaguya remarked while sighing, "Whatever that person did to  
her, it was more than some form of brainwashing. It awoke something in her...something I think she had thought  
she sealed off long ago..but what she needs now is time alone..." No arguing with that.

Suddenly, Kaguya rose her head up off the table "You know, James... I think there might have been a measure of truth in what Yukari told you before.  
You might be just what Gensokyo needs."

"What do you mean by that?" Marisa blinked as I was snapped out of my stupor too.

"James has a strong love and care for others, and he doesn't discriminate when it comes to who needs it," Kaguya explained, "I could tell due to the  
fact he kept trying to reach out to Mokou-san even when it seemed pointless.."She turned and smiled at me, "Wouldn't you agree?"

I blinked at lady Kaguya's words as I pondered over their meaning,"Well..the more I think about that, the more I may have to agree...perhaps Yukari wasn't totally lying after all...it's..strange though...anyone I come in contact with, they...suddenly become more powerful and capable.." "Like Cirno, people usually treat her as an idiot...but ever since we met, I've seen her break through one of Patchouli's Spell Cards, stand against Suwako, and almost single-handedly battered a catfish youkai with a giant iceberg...but than again, she's amazing like that.."

"Well, its easy to try your hardest when a guy is watching you, ya know?" Marisa grinned.

Cirno's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she slammed her hand down onto the table, "You tell them, James! I'm the strongest there ever will be in all of Gensokyo, and I won't stop until everyone knows it!" She looked over at me timidly, though, despite her strong words.

"That's the power of love," Kaguya nodded, "It can bring out the best in everyone, and gives them a reason to strive for greater things in their own lives."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Reimu glanced at the moon princess.

"Not really," Kaguya smiled, "But that's just what my heart says it is."

"Really now..." Reimu looked a bit skeptical, but shrugged.

I felt I might as well continue,"Also, I been noticing something else. Like, you know, they're so quick to gain an interest or attachment to yours truly," I pointed out,"Not I ain't grateful to have so many people who want to talk to me and stuff, but it feels rather easy to befriend them, if you know what I mean?"

"Wait, so you mean you've actually noticed that?" Reimu turned toward me, quirking an eyebrow, "And here I thought you were just completely clueless in that respect..."

"Its not like people here are unfriendly, da ze," Marisa replied, "Its just that most humans keep to themselves and stick to the Human Village for the most part rather than get involved in resolving incidents themselves. You're kind of an exception to that rule, especially since you don't have powers outside your Spell Capture cards to make use of."

"Its really not that unusual," Reimu agreed with Marisa, "Almost everyone in Gensokyo at least knows about me and I'm just a human as well."

"I think calling yourself just a human is selling yourself a bit short, Reimu," Marisa grinned.

"My point is, you don't have to be anything other than yourself to make friends," Reimu continued, "You just have to have the backbone to go out there and make those friendships."

"Easy for you to say, Reimu..." I replied half-sarcastically as a weird thought occurred to me. I don't know how it happened but it felt like I had, through  
pure luck, managed to figure out the combination to the safe,","...Guys? Do you...do any of you feel like this whole trip around Gensokyo...has been little more than a wild goose chase?"

"We have wild geese here in Gensokyo?" Marisa blinked, not catching James' meaning.

"I've wondered that myself, but do you really think this was all set up by Yukari just so she can amuse herself? I really doubt she'd go to such lengths, but I suppose its a possibility," Reimu nodded, "Still, my instincts tell me that we are a bit closer to solving this incident than we were before, and my instincts are rarely off...Even so, I can't get Yukari's message out of my mind..."

She glanced over at me,"She was encouraging you to take it easy for a few days, perhaps implying that we won't be able to discover the perpetrator right away. She could be trying to tell us that it will take time for us to find an opportunity to discover the truth... Or, she could just as easily be just messing with us, like she has been since the beginning," Reimu shrugged, "If we keep playing along with her little game, I'm sure we will find out either way soon enough."

I took a moment to consider and then shook my head,"No...as much as I want to believe Yukari did all this just to amuse herself...I don't think so. This whole plan is way too big and complicated, has way too many layers to it, to even be considered just an attempt at amusement.."

"And you were there, you saw the reactor, you know that no ordinary person, no normal youkai even, could even dream of sneaking in there undetected...they would need an ability that makes them virtually undetectable through any normal or mundane means."

"Sunny, Luna and Star working together could make themselves almost impossible to detect," Reimu replied, "I doubt they would have the means or desire to damage the reactor core, though. I mean, they enjoys pranks as much as any other fairy, but that's a bit much."

I knew this was the moment of truth so I figured I needed to tell them,"Guys...I'm sorry to tell you this but...when I was the last one to get out of  
Patchy's drilling machine...she whispered something to me...she said that Suika knew more about this incident than she was letting on..and that  
she's working with Yukari too."

"Huh, so that's why you looked so disturbed earlier," Reimu nodded in understanding,"Well, to be honest, Well, Suika and Yukari _are_ on remarkably good terms with each other, so I don't think its impossible. You have to keep in mind that Patchouli doesn't get along with Suika, or any other oni for that matter, though, so that's probably colored her perception of what is going on to a degree. Besides, Suika is always talking about how oni don't lie. Why would she break her convention for something like this?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think we have ever asked Suika directly if she knows anything about the incident, da ze~" Marisa mused.

A dull silence settled over the group as the realization of this truth began to fully settle in. If the group was seated outside a tumble weed probably would have bounced past them at this point.

"She's in on it, isn't she?" Reimu sighed as she facepalmed, "Why didn't I see this coming..."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Reimu.." I tried to comfort her,"Honestly, I didn't put the pieces together myself until now, but Yukari picking Suika to help her makes sense when you think about it...she's the LAST person we would expect to be involved but all the clues point back to her," I squirmed in my seat,"Also...I  
saw a ventilation system attached to the reactor, and considering that Suika can turn into fine mist for transport...I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say she  
used her mist form to sneak in that way.."

"I'm pretty sure she's strong enough to cause the damage to the core wall, too," Reimu nodded, "But that leaves us with more questions than answers, really. Why would Yukari ask Suika to damage the reactor core, anyway?"

"Why don't we just ask Suika herself next time we see her?" Marisa grinned, "I'm sure she'll spill the beans if we rough her up a little."

"Easier said than done, Marisa," Reimu huffed, "Suika might look small, but she's insanely strong, even for an oni. We probably won't have a choice, though, since she'll probably pretend like she doesn't know anything if we question her directly." It was obvious the prospect of going up against one of the Four Devas  
was enough to make even Reimu uneasy.

"For now, it's probably best we just play along," I advised,"I don't like it anymore than you do but I just get this feeling that even with all this...we're still only seeing one very small portion of a far bigger picture. It might be good to meet with Youmu and learn what she knows.."

"Also.." I held up my backpack,"I'll need to stock this with food again, knowing Yuyuko as I'm sure all of us do.."

"Out of anyone present that day, Youmu's probably our best bet," Marisa nodded, "She can be pretty perceptive, even if she's easy to manipulate, da ze~"

"If you plan on _feeding_ that glutton, you'll need a bigger backpack, too," Reimu remarked.

Kaguya's ears perked up, "I can help with that. I'll provide as much food as you require... Its the least I can do to help." The moon princess seemed all too happy to offer her assistance.

"Thank you very much," I bowed in thanks,"I...feel I need to ask though...do you think Mokou will be alright? I feel like I may've been little too harsh in some of the things I said and maybe in the way I acted.."

"This is Mokou we are talking about," Kaguya smiled, "I'm sure she'll be alright if you give her some time and space to think things through. She's a remarkably tough girl, considering all she's been through. You just said what you had to in order to get her to come to her senses, and for that I'm sure she's thankful."

"When its all said and done, however, she has to come to her own decision about how to live her life from now on, after all. If you're really worried about her, you can go visit her in the morning if you'd like."

"Thanks," I nodded before holding up a finger, "Excuse me a second..." I got up and walked to the wall and pounded my head against it,"What," Bang,"Was" Bang"I" Bang "Thinking?" Bang,"I.." Bang again,"Am such an idiot!" I rubbed my sore noggin,"Sorry...had to punish myself for doing something so crazy and reckless as I did of going head-to-head with frekkin Mokou of all people."

"Let me get in on that action, da ze~" Marisa punched me in the shoulder, but she did not put all that much force into it.

"Me too!" Cirno body-slammed into me, but it was more of a hug than an actual attack.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll punish you as well," Kaguya giggled, rather amused at the scene playing out before her.

"Oi, sit down you and stop making fools out of yourselves," Reimu sighed though I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Right, right, sorry.." I took a seat again while hugging Cirno and giving Marisa a playful punch in the arm,"So, do you guys know how we'll reach the Netherworld? Last I checked, none of us here were, you know...dead,"

"Stuff like that hasn't stopped me before," Reimu shrugged, "Youmu has to be traveling between Gensokyo and the Netherworld somehow, so it shouldn't be that hard to figure out a way to do it as well."

"I think Yukari built a portal between the netherworld and Gensokyo upon Yuyuko's request a month or so back," Marisa spoke up, "Apparently she enjoys the snacks they sell in the Human Village."

"Why am I not surprised that's the reason behind such a portal's existence?" Reimu groaned while looking ready to do another facepalm.

"So...anybody here feel like taking a trip to the Netherworld?" I asked rhetorially. I won't lie, the prospect of getting a glimpse of the land of the  
dead was both exciting...and a little terrifying...ok, very terrifying.

"With all the phantoms and spirits wandering around in the Netherworld, you wouldn't last an hour down there without some help," Reimu shrugged, "it goes without saying that I'll lend you a hand."

"You know it, da ze~" Marisa grinned.

"The strongest isn't afraid of a few ghosts," Cirno crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It certainly sounds like a lot of fun, but isn't it getting a bit late?" Kaguya raised her hand, "You're not planning on going right now, are you?"

At her question, everyone suddenly froze up, with Reimu looking uncharacteristically fazed,"...Right..it would be kind of stupid to just up and  
leave without giving ourselves a chance to rest..." She slumped, "I suppose we can stay the night."

I let out a yawn,"Sorry, got a little over-excited...we'll sleep here the night and set out tomorrow, where more crazy misadventures are sure to happen.."

"Excellent," Kaguya clapped her hands together once, "Reisen, would you please prepare the guest rooms? We will be having company again tonight." She seemed almost giddy when I accepted to stay the night, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

The lunar rabbit peeked into the room and nodded, "I will have them ready soon." She then politely stepped back out of the room and slid the door shut behind her.

"We still have some time before dinner," Kaguya smiled, "What do you say that we play some games in the meantime?"

"What sort of games do you have in mind?" Reimu looked over at the princess with suspicion, "I have no desire to play anything along the lines of truth-or-dare, in case you were wondering."

"Aw, you're no fun at all, Reimu," Kaguya winked playfully, leaving it ambiguous if that is what she had in mind or not.

"Well, what kind of games do you guys like playing?" I asked the group in general,"I'm usually good with just about anything."

"I like playing hide-and-go seek, and games like tag where stealth and physical ability are important for victory," Cirno declared.

"Hm... I'm not too picky about games myself, da ze~" Marisa admitted, "As long as there is a clear winner in the end, that is."

"I like to play games that involve everyone," Kaguya replied, "Like the King's Game, for example..."

"So that _was_ the sort of game you were going for," Reimu sighed in dismay.

I felt I needed to ask, "Um...what's this King's Game?"

"Allow me to explain it to you," Kaguya smiled, "Its quite simple. All you need to play are some marked chopsticks equal to the number of players. I just so happen to have some on hand." The princess laid out five chopsticks, four of which had numbers written on them, from one to four, while the fifth was marked with a red-painted tip.

"Each turn, we draw the chopsticks from out of a cup. If someone gets the red-tipped chopstick, they are known as the King. The King gets to decide what the other players do during the turn, but he or she has to use the numbers to determine who does what. Instead of saying Cirno and Marisa have to hug each other, for example, the King only has the numbers to work with, so he or she can say that one and four have to hug each other instead, without knowing who one and four are," Kaguya explains, "Does that make sense?"

"Cool..." Cirno grinned.

"Oh, and one more thing... Please try to refrain from asking the players to do mean things to each other. Let's keep it fun and exciting for everyone, though," Kaguya giggled.

"Wait, so we already decided we are playing the King's Game?" Reimu's shoulders sagged.

"I guess so," Marisa laughed. With that, each of us took a stick.

Everyone took a chopstick and kept the result hidden from the others, with me getting the red-tipped stick on the first draw. If this was rigged or merely the dictation of some greater force at work remained a mystery.

"Oooh, looks like James got the first draw, da ze~" Marisa grinned, "This should be interesting..."

"What are you going to ask us to do, James?" Kaguya smiled, "The king can ask for things to be done for himself as well, as all kings can."

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much for a princess," Reimu remarked.

I glanced over suspiciously at Kaguya who wore the smile of pure innocence on her face. Still, I figured I should at least play along  
for now,.."Ok, let's...start off with something simple...1 and 3...give each other a hug please?"

"I'm number one!" Cirno held up her chopstick.

"Looks like I'm number three," Kaguya held up hers.

The two girls scooted around the table until they were within arm's reach, whereupon they hugged each other in a friendly manner. Kaguya patted Cirno's head, "I wouldn't mind more hugs from you."

"Yeah... I guess," Cirno wasn't sure how to respond as she took her seat at the table once again.

The chopsticks were replaced into the cup and the second drawing took place...

"Looks like I'm the King this time," Kaguya held up the chopstick proudly.

I drew the number 3 this time. Well, figured I should prepare myself, "So, what would the King, or in this case Queen, command of her subjects?"

"The king would like number... two to sit on her lap," Kaguya commanded after a brief pause.

Reimu held up her chopstick, "I'm number two."

Kaguya snapped her fingers, "So close!"

"Oi..." Reimu sat down as she was instructed, "At least try to keep a straight face while playing this game."

Afterward, the chopsticks where once again replaced into the cup and drawn again...

Once again, I drew the number three chopstick.

"I'm the King!" Cirno grinned, jumping up onto the table, "The King demands that her loyal subjects admit that she is the Strongest!"

"Oi, don't abuse the power of the King!" Reimu pointed at Cirno.

"The King's words are absolute!" Cirno laughed.

"At least Cirno's getting a kick out of this game," Marisa grinned.

"Oh great Cirno, you have always been the strongest," Kaguya giggled.

"That's right, praise me more!" Cirno evidently enjoyed the illusion of power very much.

"Oh great and almighty King Cirno!" I bowed down to her,"We are not worthy to be in your presence, you are so mighty and powerful. We are like ants beneath you! Please show these wayward souls your benevolence and mercy!" I won't lie, I was starting to enjoy this too.

"Fine... Cirno, you are the strongest, and I'm surprised nobody has ever realized this before now," Reimu said to the ice fairy.

"Your power and might can only be compared to the might of the sun and moon, Cirno," Marisa nodded, although nobody really seemed to know what she meant by that.

The sticks where once again placed into the cup, and the next round began...and once more, I drew the red-marked stick.

I thought carefully about what to ask for and felt they deserved something a bit more...simple and not in any way perverted. Granted,  
this involved stroking my ego a little, but hey, it was all for fun in the end,"Alright, everyone else must say one thing they like personally about their King."

"That's easy," Cirno stood up first, blushing all the while, "I like how cool he is, especially when he's trying his best even if he's hopelessly outmatched!"

"He's an interesting guy... The way he speaks his mind and is honest with himself are two things I find particularly nice about him," Marisa admitted.

"Oi, Marisa, that was two things, not one," Reimu shook her head, "Whatever... The King is someone I like because... Well, he has his head screwed on the right way, and he's not afraid to say what he needs to."

"Pretty bold yourself, Reimu," Marisa nudged the shrine maiden.

"Shut up!" Reimu smacked her back lightly on the shoulder.

"The king is genuine, kind, and considerate of others," Kaguya smiled, "And I hope I can get to know him even better from now on."

Oh geez, why did I get so embarrassed when receiving praise of any kind? I felt myself sink down in my seat a little,"T-Thank you.." We replaced  
the sticks and drew them again. I ended up with the Number Four...as for who claimed the red stick..well...

Reimu stood up and held out her stick, which was clearly marked with the red tip, "How convenient! Now _**I**_ am the master!"

"King..." Marisa corrected her.

"The kid gloves are off now," Reimu declared, "The king wishes for number three to fetch her some tea, and make it quick!"

"You're really getting into it now, huh?" Marisa looked up at Reimu sceptically.

"I'm number three," Kaguya smiled, "I'll go get that tea for you, then..." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wait... That was just a joke," Reimu sighed, "Oh well... I'll get it again soon, I'm sure."

After tea was served to Reimu, the game once again resumed... I drew number two.

"Yes!" Marisa slammed her stick onto the table, "I'm the King, and the King's orders are thus... Number two must kiss the King!"

Reimu shot a glance at Marisa, "Now who is getting excited, huh?"

"On the cheek, I mean," Marisa corrected herself while smirking.

Kissing Marisa? Err...um...well, gotta do what the king asks, I guess,"Well...ok than.." I got up and planted a soft gentle kiss on her cheek.  
I won't lie, her cheek was surprisingly soft and warm...ughh, get dirty thoughts out of your head, James.

Marisa grinned in a cheeky manner after recieving the kiss, evidently quite pleased with herself. The sticks were once again replaced into the cup and the next round began... I drew a stick with the number one.

"I'm back!" Reimu declared proudly, "This time, I want number one to give the king a shoulder massage, while numbers two and three fetches her some snacks!"

"Why do I get the feeling that your requests will always have something to do with tea or snacks?" Marisa rested her head against her arm.

"I'm number three!" Kaguya stood up once agian.

"I'm number two," Cirno rose as well.

"Come on, Cirno, I'll show you were we keep the snacks hidden away... Don't tell Tewi, ok?" Kaguya chatted with the ice fairy as they went to fetch some for Reimu.

"Its good to be King," Reimu sighed contentedly before glancing between me and Marisa,"Alright, which of you's Number One?"

"I'm Number One," The shrine maiden looked a bit surprised as I came over beside her, "At least this means I get the chance to use my  
upper body strength," I got behind Reimu and began using my hands to gently yet powerfully massage her shoulders.

"Do you usually only use your strength from _below_ the waist?" Marisa grinned.

"Oi, no dirty jokes while I'm getting a massage," Reimu barked at Marisa, then relaxed as I worked out the tension from her shoulders, "Ah... That's nice..."

Cirno and Kaguya returned shortly afterward with their arms full of snack foods which they laid out on the table. The latter of the two snickered to  
herself at the display before her while Cirno only tilted her head in curiosity. ,"So, what else would my King desire?" Man, this felt weird on so many levels...and  
yet, I didn't mind too much, especially since it gave me the chance to repay the poor girl for having to put up with me.

"Just keep doing whatever it is that you're doing," Reimu waved her hand in the air then picked up a rice cracker and placed it between her lips, "I should get massages from you on a more regular basis..."

"Isn't it about time for the next round?" Marisa helped herself to some of the snacks, along with Cirno and Kaguya.

"Yeah, yeah..." Reimu sighed, "Just a little longer, James hasn't worked out all the knots yet."

"Your wish is my command, my King," I continued to rub,"Oh...hang on, I think I got a tight one.." I got to work on undoing her knots.

By the time I was finished, Reimu had practically collapsed against the table, her head resting near the base of the snack pile, "Ah... So nice..."

"Seems like Reimu has found a new appreciation for ya," Marisa nudged me, and the next round began as soon as Reimu could muster the strength to draw a stick.

Once more, I had the red stick, and thus the power was in my hands. I figured something a bit more daring was in order,""Ok than...hmm...ah. Number 1 must feed Number 4 snacks by hand, and Number 2 must give Number 3 a piggyback ride."

"I'm number one!" Kaguya announced.

"Number four, here," Reimu held up her stick.

"Number two..." Cirno looked a bit uneasy.

"Number three," Marisa grinned.

Kaguya scooted over to Reimu who opened up her mouth. Kaguya began to pop dumplings into her mouth one-by-one. Cirno, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how she'd manage to carry the witch.

"Its easy, watch," Marisa jumped onto Cirno, "I'm that that heavy, really..."

"Its not that your heavy... Its the fact that you're larger than me," Cirno grumbled, but she still did as she was instructed which wasn't an easy task given the difference in their sizes. I chuckled at the scene before me as we continued to play...

And yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that this all still felt incomplete somehow...

* * *

Mokou was alone in the Bamboo Forest, walking towards...somewhere? She didn't know, and she didn't particularly care. Although she didn't look  
it, her mind was fuzzy, lost even. Despite being lost in her own helplessness, she had still been aware of everything going on around her. She stopped  
at hearing the laughter echoing from the manor and she felt her heart ache for a moment.

She wondered how long it had been since she had been able to laugh like that?

The white-haired girl's thoughts flashed back to the battle earlier and what she had been told,"Still a chance to choose a different path, huh?" She  
smiled a little, "You lot make that sound so easy..."

With that, she turned and walked off back home. She was certainly gonna catch hell from Keine, that was for sure...

* * *

"I'm the King!" Cirno hopped onto the table once again, just as Reisen entered the room.

"Excuse me, but supper is ready," the rabbit spoke up, unsure what was going on at the moment.

"Servants number two and four, dispose of that distraction!" Cirno grinned.

"Eh?!" Reisen waved her hands in the air.

"Don't worry, Reisen," Kaguya stood up and ominously began to wiggle her fingers, "It won't hurt... In fact, you might like it..."

"Yes... It will all be over soon," Marisa stepped with Kaguya over to Reisen, who was much too frightened to do much of anything other than stand in the doorway.

Marisa and Kaguya pushed her down onto the floor and began to tickle her all over, causing Reisen to writhe as she sought to escape her captors in the midst of her own laughter.

With the fun over for now, we headed out to grab something to eat. I had to admit, that was actually quite enjoyable if a little embarassing. A VERY welcome reprieve after everything else that had happened over the last few days and a nice way to relieve the stress of having been on a wild goose chase since I got here.

The girls and myself all gathered around the table for supper, which was just as lush and elegant as the last time James had enjoyed a meal with the moon princess. Eirin once again took her post passing out bowls of rice to the others to enjoy alongside the main dishes. Reisen looked a bit hesitant to join in, perhaps fearing another round of tickle-torment from Kaguya and the others.

"Let's all enjoy a relaxing bath after supper," Kaguya suggested, "What do you say?"

"They say its easier to speak your mind when you're naked, so I don't see why not," Marisa nodded.

"You have a hot spring here big enough to fit all of us," Cirno's wings fluttered a bit as she considered just how big of a hot spring that would have to be.

"Why do I have to bathe with everyone else?" Reimu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Reimu," Marisa nudged her while grinning.

"You too, Eirin and Reisen," Kaguya extended her invitation to them as well.

"Of course," Eirin nodded, while Reisen simply sighed, realizing that at some point or other they were going to tease her while in the bath. Surprisingly,  
nobody had pointed out that I couldn't join.

Of course, I was NOT about to take advantage of that,"A hot tub?" That was news to my ears. I could definitely do with a dip after today, get all this grime and dirt off me,"Say, um, do you have a separate one for men? I don't want to intrude on you guys...and don't worry, I won't peek on you, I promise."

"Separate one for men?" Kaguya blinked, "You are a shy one, I suppose... Eirin, do you happen to still have that extra bath around somewhere?" It seemed like none of the Touhou girls had much of a problem with mixed bathing... Perhaps it was due to Gensokyo being based off of ancient Japan?

"You mean the portable one?" Eirin thought for a moment, "I believe so. I can have it ready for him if you wish."

"Excellent," Kaguya nodded as we all headed for the changing rooms.

"Thank you again," I bowed my head to her, "Yes, I'm a bit shy, it's just...well, where I come from, sharing a bath is usually done with married couples and...more often than not, if girls had a hot tub, they'd want to be alone...and would promptly boot out any guy that tried to enter.."

"Married couples?" Cirno's cheeks flushed, "Is that so?"

"Sounds like your world has developed some interesting traditions since the barrier was errected," Kaguya smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be sure to give you plenty of privacy while allowing you to join in the conversation at the same time."

As soon as supper was finished, the girls filed over to the bath area to undress before entering the bath. Eirin, however, motioned for me to follow her instead. She walked around to the back of the mansion and stepped out to the storage shed. After unlocking it, she entered and rolled out a large barrel.

"So... You and the Princess seem to be on good terms with each other," she picked up the barrel and carried it with her back toward the mansion, "Does she interest you, or are you just being friendly with her for now?"

I walked with Eirin as she carried the barrel,"...Honestly? It's a bit of both, I genuinely do find her a very interesting person, the kind I'd like to get to know more, and...she seems like a genuinely kind-hearted person. I know she's done a few things some people have frowned on...but that's a sign she isn't perfect, she's a person like anyone else.."

"And..like any person, she's allowed to make mistakes and falter once in a while...but...if you're implying I want to be in a relationship with her...I can't give you a concrete answer right now...but I can tell you this much.." "I want something like that to be of her own choosing. Whether she wants to accept or reject me...that's her place to decide, not mine. I will never do anything to intentionally hurt her or manipulate her in any way...you have my word on that."

"If you are too indecisive, someone else might come by and snatch her up," Eirin smiled at me, "There are times when men have to take the initiative, or the girl will be left wondering if her feelings are one-sided. You're not the only one who feels insecure about relationships, after all..."

"I realize its none of my business, but I can't help it," the pharmacist laughed, "Its been quite a while since I've seen the Princess smile so much." There were large rocks erected around the parameter of the pool, which, together with the thick smoke, made it almost impossible to see into the bathing area from outside. Eirin set the barrel down just outside the rocks and began to pile some logs under it.

"I'm somewhat relieved that Kaguya hasn't given up on love entirely," Eirin continued, "No matter the outcome, I hope you will continue to bring a smile to her face. Don't make her cry, or I'll hunt you down myself." The way she said this so calmly made it perfectly clear that she meant every word... She let the subject drop as voices were heard in the distance as the other girls began to file into the hot spring.

Eirin carried large jugs of water over to the barrel, filling it to the brim before lighting the fire under it, "Just give it a few minutes to warm up, then climb right in. Just let me know if you need anything else." I thanked her again and she nodded before leaving me be.

Once the water was warm enough, I stripped down and got in, letting out a content sigh as I did so. Oh yeah, this was exactly what I needed after  
the last couple of days. If I listened closely, I could make out some of the things the other girls were saying.

"Whoa... I wish I had a bath this big at my house, da ze," Marisa mused as the girls filed out with towels wrapped around their bodies. James couldn't see them from his position behind the rocks, though. Cirno flew out and literally jumped into the water, splashing upon impact. The others slipped in and relaxed beside each other along the edge of the pool.

"You should come visit more often, Marisa," Kaguya's voice replied to her earlier comment, "It feels a bit lonely at times taking a bath in such a large place by oneself."

"I finished setting up James' bath," Eirin's voice spoke up, indicating that she had already joined the others by that time.

"Good, I hope he's enjoying himself as well," Kaguya spoke in return.

"Oi, James," Reimu's voice called out from past the rocks, "How's the water over there?"

Hearing Reimu's voice, I turned and called back,"It feels great! Like my whole body is getting put through a massage or something! How's the water over there?"

"Its very nice over here as well," Reimu replied, "I'm sort of envious that Kaguya gets to take baths like this every day."

"The water from the natural spring here has healing properties," Kaguya explained, "It can rejuvenate the body and aid in the recovery of injuries to an extent. Eirin has been studying its properties in order to create a water treatment product which will bestow the same effects on ordinary water when used."

"Good luck with that," Reimu yawned, "I have a hard time believing that you could artificially recreate something like this."

"Perhaps we should send a few samples of our finished product to you for testing," Kaguya offered.

"I think I'll have to pass on that," Reimu laughed nervously, "I'm not entirely confident in using something that hasn't already been fully tested..."

"Aw, I thought you'd be happy... I mean, you have such lovely skin, Reimu-chan, it would be a waste if you did not take good care of it," Kaguya giggled.

"You have quite a nice body yourself, Kaguya, under that yukata of yours," Marisa spoke up, "I can sorta understand why the guys found ya so irresistible back in the day. If I were a guy, I'd probably be after you as well, da ze~"

"Why, thank you," Kaguya laughed. Was something like that really a compliment?

Oh my gosh, must get dirty thoughts out of my head, focus only on the tub, yeah, that's it. Just listen to your own thoughts, relax, take it easy,"Hey Cirno, how's the water over there?"

"Its funny, I've never taken a warm bath like this before," Cirno replied, splashing about a little as she spoke, "The lake nearby where I live is always pretty cold, but this is completely different. It has this tingly and relaxing feeling."

"I'm surprised an ice fairy would enjoy a hot spring, da ze~" Marisa mused out loud.

"I'm not actually made of ice or anything," Cirno replied, "I just have a natural coldness around me. I won't melt if I get too hot or something weird like that."

"That reminds me of something...hey Cirno? Do you know what exactly the process is you use for creating ice?" I asked,"I know it's your ability and everything...but do you like cool the moisture in the air around you or something like that?"

"I don't need to use the existing moisture in the air, if there is any there at all," Cirno explained, "My ability creates a cloud of ice crystals around my body passively, and since I can also manipulate ice in all forms including ice crystals, I just rearrange them into whatever shape I want. My passive creation of ice crystals is a bit slow, though, so it takes me a while to make large ice shards or ice balls... I can store up ice crystals over a period of time to release them all at once, though, like when I use Perfect Freeze." The ice fairy looked around the hot spring, "What? That's how it works..."

"I didn't know ya put so much thought and effort into it," Marisa moved over to Cirno, "I guess I respect you a bit more now."

"Stay back, you're starting to weird me out," Cirno pointed at Marisa.

"Aw, Cirno told me off," Marisa laughed.

I chuckled lightly at hearing Marisa and Cirno's little back and forth,"I gotta say, you certainly understand your ability very well. You may've already figured this out but...I think it's possible that your ability might be one of the most versatile any Youkai could have...I mean, I've seen you create weapons, barriers, projectiles, set traps, catch other projectiles, the list goes on.."

"Well, yeah... I'm the strongest after all," Cirno crossed her arms in front of her chest and nodded, "Doing all that sorta stuff is easy for someone like me to do. I'm a genius when it comes to making stuff out of ice. It just takes me longer to use my abilities than other people, cuz I don't make ice crystals all that fast. If I could speed it up, I could really show them what I'm capable of."

"For some reason, that sounds a bit scary," Marisa remarked.

"Ah yes...but did you also know your control might be able to extend to water and other fluids?" I mentioned,"After all...Ice is a sub-element of water, it's basically a liquid that's been super-chilled into a solid state. You might even have partial control over the air itself, you ever tried chilling the air around you to a certain point?"

"I can only directly influence things that are made of ice or are covered in ice. I can't control air or water directly," Cirno explained as I could  
hear her sighing, "Chilling the air is kinda how I freeze danmaku in the first place. I can also saturate the area around me with ice crystals, which allows me to move faster, too."

Cirno stood up from the water and flew over to the rock barrier, peering over it at me, "You have a lot of good ideas, though... Perhaps you can help me come up with some new techniques."

I looked up at her and nodded,"Sure, I wouldn't mind..." I thought over some ideas for a second,"Hmm...have you ever tried creating a tornado of ice around yourself? Maybe collect ice around your arms to form gauntlets...then chill those gauntlets as cold as you can get them to be."

"Oh, that sounds cool," Cirno grinned, "I'll try it out next time we get into a fight. I'll sweep those danmaku away with an icy vortex and punch them right in the face if they pause for even a second!" The ice fairy seemed very pleased with the suggestions, but the slight blush on her cheeks hinted at another reason she was so grateful.

"Oi, get down from there, Cirno," Reimu called out to her, "You'll embarrass James if you keep staring at him like that."

After seeing Cirno get down, I felt it was Marisa's turn,"Say, um, Marisa? I been wondering...what exactly made you want to become a magician of all things? Like, what sources of inspiration did you have and what not?" Hey, had to grab every chance I could to better understand the gang.

"Well, ever since I was young I thought magic was cool," Marisa grinned, "Not that my Pops is a magician or nothing, but I'm living in Gensokyo after all and Kourin has all sorts of magical devices he'd shown me in the past. I suppose that might have had something to do with it, but mostly I just wanted to study it because it seemed like a fun way to spend my time."

"My old man wanted me to settle down and get married, but I have a lot more I want to do with my life than become a housewife," Marisa continued, "Sure, I'd like to fall in love and have a family someday, but it would be even better if he shared my interests and would let me live my life as I pleased, too."

"Wait, so you've actually thought about the future?" Reimu cast a skeptical look in Marisa's direction.

"That's right," Marisa grinned.

I smiled as I called back to her,"You'll always be the free spirit, won't you? Always seeking adventures, taking crazy gambles, and hunting down treasure and solving mysteries...you're a very interesting person, you know that, Marisa?"

"Ya really think so?" Marisa laughed a bit nervously, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I hope I'll never change in that respect... Especially if you find all that interesting."

"Oi, Marisa... Are you blushing, or is that just from the water?" Reimu inquired.

"Its probably just the water," Marisa replied, "Or perhaps I'm just imagining what James looks like inside that barrel over there..."

"You never take anything seriously, do you?" Reimu sighed.

"Its more interesting that way, da ze~" Marisa chuckled.

I was quiet for a bit before deciding to speak up,"Say,um, I knows I ask a lot of questions...so how about for a change, I let you guys ask some?"

"Alright... What convinced you to come to Gensokyo in the first place?" Reimu asked. At hearing that question, everything went silent.

"...Let me guess, the rest of you been wondering that yourselves, haven't you?" I quizzed.

"I would be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind," Marisa remarked with a sigh, "I just didn't feel like asking partially cause I figured  
it was your own business and that you would tell us when you're ready...I mean, I've seen folks in the past come to Gensokyo for one reason or  
another but usually it boils down to wanting to start over, that the world on the outside was too much for them to take so they wanted to try again.."

I let out a soft sigh,"Somehow...I had a feeling that question might come up sooner or later. I guess it's partly as Yukari said...I had the opportunity to do so...so I took it..yes, I know I'm playing whatever scheme she has, but...imagine getting the chance to do something most people would consider impossible, unthinkable even...having the chance to explore and see new horizons.."

This next part was gonna be embarassing,"My life has been full of changes...mostly bad ones but...those changes forced me to grow, to look at  
myself in new ways and to...appreciate what you have while you still got it.."

"James-san.." Kaguya muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I wanted to meet you guys...because you...all seem like interesting and fun people to be around, and you must have your own life stories to tell. Maybe if we met...I could learn from you, or you could learn from me...but encounters are important in life and they can be enriching experiences too.."

"I'm well aware by now of the dangers in this world, and there's still things I Need to do back in the Outside, but for now...I don't regret taking the hand that was offered," I chuckled a little,"You don't think that kind of reason is too silly, do you?"

"Not at all," Kaguya spoke up first, "The opportunity to reach out and encounter others is a very important thing. We can only grow as individuals by living with, learning from, and experiencing life alongside others."

"I agree. I don't think that's silly at all," Reimu shook her head, "Throughout all the incidents I have resolved in the past I have met new people. Some of them are more troublesome than others, but I don't regret meeting any of them. I suppose you could say that by meeting them, I'm learning more about the inhabitants of Gensokyo and the world as well, making me better suited to protecting it from whatever might happen in the future."

"Exploring new things is a part of what life is," Marisa chimed in as well, "If you lack the drive to reach out and take risks, you won't get anywhere and you won't become a stronger person. Even if it doesn't work out in the end, at least you learned a valuable lesson in life."

"You wanted to meet all of us, hm?" Cirno smiled, "Even if that gap youkai is just pulling a fast one on us, at least you've accomplished one of your reasons for being here, right? No matter what happens from here on, we will all be friends, and nothing can change that."

"You've asked us what our plans for the future are, but what are your goals, James?" Kaguya asked, "Have you put much thought on where you would like to be, and what you will be doing five years from now?"

"Hmm...my plans for the future, eh?" I laid back in my tub as I considered my thoughts,"I've considered several possibilities, but one of my main options is to be a writer of some sort, somebody who can tell stories that ignite the imagination, that can give birth to dreams, thought-provoking tales that can lead you to places you never even considered before...I guess that's another reason I'm here. A place like this, as dangerous as it is, would make an awesome inspiration for stories..."

"Oh, so you want to publish stories like the ones found in Aya's newspaper?" Cirno clarified, "It sounds exciting!"

"I'm not entirely sure James would want his stories published in a newspaper with such a reputation behind it, but I guess that's close to what he has in mind," Reimu shrugged.

"I know you have a family back in the other world, but I hope you choose to stay here some of the time as well," Cirno spoke up once again, a bit of worry in her voice, "I'd miss you if you went away for a long time..."

"Oi, don't guilt-trip James into staying here," Reimu nudged the ice fairy, "James has his own life to work out. We shouldn't try to force him to stay here if he doesn't want to. Its for him to decide, after all... Then again, if he's coming and going a lot, won't that be a lot of work for Yukari?"

"Don't feel bad for her," Marisa grins, "The Gap Youkai could use the exercise, da ze~"

"Well, if it's any consolation, I get summer vacation from school in about a month or so, so I'll be able to come see you guys much more often," I offered them,"That and...well, maybe you guys could come see me in my world sometime? Honestly, I think you guys would be pretty amazed by some of the things humans have built for themselves...to give you a little taste, have you ever seen a building so tall it looks like it could pierce the sky?"

"Visit you in your world, hm?" Reimu mused, "Since your world lacks magic and supernatural beings from what I hear, I don't think it would be a good idea if we went out much during such visits. The barrier between the worlds might get weakened if people from your world become too familiar with things from Gensokyo. If we are careful about it, though, I don't see why not... From what I hear, Yukari spends quite a lot of time in your world."

"So, its like that tree that popped up in Gensokyo a few months back that was so huge it began to cause problems due to the shadow it cast," Marisa closed her eyes and tried to imagine it in her mind, "Only its a building made by humans... Sounds pretty impressive, da ze~"

"There must be a lot of humans living in your world," Kaguya remarked, "Otherwise, why would such large buildings be necessary? I remember there being things like that on the moon, and they were built in such a way to maximize the space available."

"Oh yeah, close to 7 Billion in fact," I confirmed for Kaguya.

"Seven Billion?!" Cirno's eyes grew large, "How can that many humans even fit?"

"The other world is much larger than Gensokyo in terms of area," Kaguya explained to Cirno, "They also have much more resources to make use of, and consequently, they can support a much larger population."

"Ooh!" I snapped my fingers,"We got this thing called planes too. They're like giant metal birds that you can pilot and carry hundreds of people at a time then fly you anywhere you want in a matter of hours. They require lots of fuel and stuff to run though.."

"Sounds like your world has found a convenient way around learning how to fly on your own," Reimu nodded, "Although I can't imagine such a thing being helpful in Gensokyo. You can travel to almost anywhere you might need to go within a day's travel or so, perhaps two days at most."

"You'd be surprised just how big and vast the human world really is, Cirno," I mentioned with a yawn,"People are discovering new things about it every day. Remnants of ancient civilizations, abandoned works of art, underground catacombs with the relics of forgotten tribes, cultures that existed milennia ago...the list goes on and on but I'm sure you get the picture."

"I'm actually more confused than before, but alright," Cirno blinked.

"Is your world undergoing any sort of war at the moment?" Reisen asked, much to the shock of the others present.

"Wait, Reisen has been here the entire time?" Reimu remarked.

"She's very quiet most of the time," Kaguya replied.

"It makes her an excellent student," Eirin nodded, "And a test subject as well."

"I'm sorry we forgot about you," Kaguya petted Reisen's head.

"I'm starting to regret speaking up at all..." Reisen sighed.

I frowned a little as my voice turned a little somber,"Well...that's a tricky question to answer, Reisen but maybe the best answer would be...most people live with the possibility of war from a day to day life...wars happen for a million reasons, over resources, differing ideologies, the desire to keep small conflicts from escalating...the list goes on.."

"The Outside hasn't had a major global war in a few decades now, mostly because the majority of people aren't stupid enough to try and blow humanity back into the stone age so that's a plus..." I opened my eyes and sat up,""Why do you think I try to live day by day? Because I can never be sure what my future has in store...but I once heard from a wise old turtle in this movie I watched.."

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift...that is why it is called the present." I smiled,"And besides, even if today wasn't so great,  
that doesn't mean tomorrow can't be better."

"Mmm..." I could hear Reisen contemplating all I said,"I see...you've definitely done some real soul-searching in your life. It sounds like your world has its fair share of troubles... But hope as well," Reisen nodded, "I can understand why you feel so attached to it. Truth be told, I ran away from my world to escape a war, throwing away everything in order to escape the horrors of death and destruction."

Her voice turned a bit more solemn, "I felt ashamed at first that I would do such a thing, but looking back on it, I realize that I had a special role to play. It was because of it that I was able to meet up with the Princess and act as her bodyguard during her exile... I suppose what I am trying to say is that although things may look gray and sad, there might be something even more wonderful waiting for us in the future," Reisen smiled.

"Sounds like you have been thinking things over again, have you not, Reisen?" Kaguya smirked, "Eirin, hold her still for me so I can check if her breasts have grown in size again."

"YA!" Reisen started to run around the hot springs in protest as Eirin chased after her, much to the amusement of the others present.

I let out a yawn,"Well, as fun as it's been getting to know you guys better, but it's been a long day for me, I think I'll turn in...but...thank you again for sharing your stories with me...I feel like I understand you all a bit better than before.." I climbed out and dried off. The gang called out good night as I headed for  
bed.

As I lied in my bed, I reflected on today. Geez, after all that's happened it only been three days? That's pretty crazy...still, I got the thought that my feelings for the girls were growing, as was just how deep this mystery was...even still, there was no other option but to keep going deeper into the rabbit hole.

I also secretly hoped for the best between Mokou and Kaguya...even still, this was their life, they needed to choose how to live it...I could only hope for the best right now. I began to let my eyes get drowsy...

* * *

 _Later that night, while everyone was asleep, in the room of our hero, a familiar gap opened in mid-air and a certain woman stepped out. She_  
 _stood there, watching over the young man before her, "My, my, you certainly have a way with the ladies, don't you, Mr White? Though I would_  
 _appreciate it if you took better care of that life of yours...of course, that would go against who you are, wouldn't it? I wonder though...will that_  
 _golden heart of yours lead you to happiness...or despair? Ah well...I guess only time will tell.."_

 _She opened another small gap and pulled out a parcel wrapped in brown paper before setting it beside him, setting his fedora and scarf on top_  
 _of it, "Here...think of this as...payment for services rendered..." She gently stroked his head causing him to groan and her to smile, "Sleep well,_  
 _my boy, for rest assured...your work is only just beginning.."_

 _With a giggle, she turned and left through another gap, leaving the room quiet once more..._

* * *

Within the realm of sleep, it came once more. The nothingness was like the dark part of space, the sort of nothingness that is not really the absence of anything at all, but merely the absence of knowing what is _**really** _ there.

Amid this nothingness there was an emotion, a dark emotion that only existed within the deepest confines of the heart, like the shadow hidden within a minute crack, or the crumbs swept below the rug and forgotten for days on end. The emotion sparked and flared in response to a pain, a deep, nearly-forgotten pain that only grew with each passing moment...

The emotion had a color to it, too... It was a deep, lustrous color, the color of emeralds and that of the summer leaves...

 **Green...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...that all happened. Yeah, bet you guys didn't expect this coming a mile away, did you? You can probably guess  
by now who the REAL instigator is...or do you? XD**

 **Also, this chapter was aimed at debunking a few things, namely the relationship between Mokou and Kaguya which is...far more  
complicated than the fandom's interpretation. Hope you enjoyed it...if not...well, I tried. Plus, we get a glimpse into Mr White's  
past, his psyche too, and...it's not all roses and butterflies...yeah...**

 **More pieces of the puzzle fall into place...where will it all lead? You'll just have to keep reading to find out...and hopefully, the  
next part won't take nearly as long to write. XD**

 **So yeah, tell me what you think, fave, whatever, and I'll see you next time! XD**


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Listen, I'm really sorry this latest chapter took so frekkin  
long to get out. The last month or so has been...less than ideal, let's put it that way.  
I'll try to be more active but I can't make any promises.**

 **Alright than, let's get started, shall we? XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Calm Before The Storm**

The next time my eyes opened, I found myself welcomed once more to Gensokyo by the familiar sensation of something,  
or rather someone, pressing against my chest. Together with the slight weight, there was also a distinctly cool sensation...

Cirno's arm was drawn across my chest while she curled up beside me, a look of satisfaction and comfort spread across her lips as she slept peacefully. Her wings moved ever so slightly, small ice crystals drifting above her like a thick halo. You know, I was beginning to wonder if she was going to make a habit of sneaking into my room at night...not that I minded, of course.

I smiled at her sleeping form...only to frown as I looked up at the ceiling and draped an arm over my eyes while sighing.  
 _That dream again...why am I still having it? There has to be some special meaning behind it...is someone messing around_  
 _in my head? Yeah, that's gotta be it...but if so, who? And why? For kicks? To send me a message? To find out the recipe to_  
 _my dear departed aunt's fudge brownies?_

...I can assure you, whoever they were, it would be a cold day in Hell before I gave that last one up.

Well, at least things were starting to make more sense...sorta. All I could make out was that one feature. Whatever the emotion  
was, it was attached to the color Green. Emotions are typically connected with colors after all. Red for Anger. Blue for Sadness...but  
Green?...Green was connected to one important emotion...I'll sum it up for you folks at home.

Ever heard the term "Green with Envy"?

It wasn't much, sure, but it was something to work with. I glanced over to Cirno and managed a smile. Normally, I'm not one who  
likes to get all touchy-feely...but for some reason, having Cirno near me was...strangely comforting. Heh, maybe this was a sign that  
Gensokyo was starting to grow on me?

I rubbed her head playfully, "Morning Cirno-san, sleep well?"

"Hmm?" Cirno murmured, slowly waking up in response to my rubbing. She yawned then blinked a few times, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular at first until they locked onto my face. She gave a friendly smile in return, "Good morning..." The ice fairy sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I slept well, thanks for asking," Cirno yawned again and stretched her arms a bit before returning to cuddling up next to me, "I like sleeping with you, James." She rubbed her cheek against my chest affectionately. The tender moment was interrupted however when we heard the door slide open, "Huh?" Cirno glanced past me to see who it was so I turned my head to see...

Reisen, once again wearing rabbit-print pajamas, stood just inside the doorway, her face completely red, "Eh... EHHH?!" Apparently she had come by to wake me up herself when she stumbled upon the two of us together and quickly jumped to conclusions. She quickly stepped back out and shut the door, "I'm sorry! Please excuse me!" The rabbit fled down the hallway without waiting to hear an explanation.

I stared at where Reisen once stood, completely and utterly embarassed,"W-Wait, Reisen...it's not what you think it is! Really, it's not!" Of course, she was already so far out of reach that I might as well had been talking to thin air. "Umm...ok than.." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes,"That's gonna create some awkward moments later but...yeah, feel free to sleep in my bed anytime, Cirno."

"Alright," Cirno nodded, completely oblivious to whatever complications her actions may have resulted in. She sat up and fixed her hair a bit by running her fingers through her blue locks, "I was a bit worried about you so I figured I would slip in and give you some company...that, and you didn't seem to mind the last time I did it either." She giggled though I could've sworn I saw a hint of red in her cheeks.

I rose an eyebrow at her, "You were worried about me?"

"Yeah..." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before looking away, "Are you...sure you're feeling ok? I knows last night must've brought up some bad stuff for you..."

It took a moment for my mind to process that before it suddenly clicked,"Oh, right...that thing about me being an unwanted child and stuff?" She nodded, causing me to sigh, "I appreciate your concern, Cirno...but I'll be fine, see?" I smiled to show her there was nothing to worry about, "I mean, I got you, Reimu, Marisa, and everyone else. I'm also basically living every Touhou fan's dream right now...what's there to be upset about?"

"Mmm..." Cirno folded her arms and tilted her head, "I've heard lots of people say they were feeling fine when really they weren't...are you sure you've made peace with those bad things in your past?"

I stared into my friend's crystal blue eyes...and for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to lie to her. I finally sighed as I sat up and grabbed some changes of clothes, "To be honest with you, I don't know. I like to think I have...but some days I wonder if I've just done a really good job at talking myself into believing I have."

"I see..." Cirno nodded after a moment in understanding, although she still frowned, "Are you sure you're ok with holding onto such sad memories? Doesn't it get difficult sometimes?"

I shrugged, "Some days are easier than others...besides, we all have our crosses to bear in life," I pointed to my head, "Holding onto these memories, and making sure history doesn't repeat itself, is mine."

Cirno was quiet for a moment before taking my hand, "Alright...but just remember, you don't have to bear that burden alone. We're your friends, James...you can trust we'll be there when you need us," She smiled warmly, "You're not alone anymore James, and if the strongest has anything to say about it...you never will be again."

"Cirno..." I squeezed her hand and smiled a little, "Thanks," I went to get up when I saw the package lying next to my bed, "Huh? What's this?" I scooped it up and blinked in surprise as I turned back to my friend, "Did you bring this in here, Cirno?" She shook her head, looking just as confused as me,"Weird...the only one I can think of who could drop off a package and leave without anyone seeing them is..."

Me and Cirno locked eyes and said together as one, "Yukari."

* * *

Everyone else had already gathered around the breakfast table by the time me and my ice fairy friend arrived to take our seats. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Eirin giving me a knowing glance, as if hinting that she too had picked up on our little exchange from earlier. Reisen was nearby too, trying to eat but looking a little fidgety at the same time.

Oh yeah, Reimu and Marisa were stuffing their faces, like usual.

"So, will you all be traveling to the Netherworld today?" Kaguya struck up the conversation once me and Cirno took our seats.

Reimu swallowed her food and nodded,"That's the plan. Did we have anywhere else planned for today?"

I piped up, "Well, one thing we have to make sure we do is track down Suika. If Youmu can collaborate what we got so far, we'll know without a shadow of a doubt that she's got a bigger role to play in all this than we first thought."

"Right... Knowing her, she's probably still hanging around the shrine," Reimu nodded, "Either that, or she's wandering about Youkai Mountain. She could also be enjoying her allotted space in heaven, but I doubt she'd be there if she's playing a part in this incident."

"The fun part is getting her to talk, da ze," Marisa grinned.

"You really haven't fought Suika recently, have you, Marisa?" Reimu looked over at the witch sceptically.

I... I learned a bit more about those strange waves while you were away," Reisen managed to speak up, but she didn't look directly at me or Cirno as she did so, "The waves appear to have several centers spread across the underworld, which would imply that more than one youkai or some sort of broadcasting device is being coordinated to send out the waves simultaneously from multiple locations."

"They appear to be aimed at increasing aggression in youkai and possibly humans as well, but I believe that there is more at work here than just that," Reisen continued, "How would an ordinary youkai get their hands on broadcasting devices strong enough to reach Gensokyo from the Underworld?"

"No idea, but it doesn't sound good at all," Reimu shook her head, "It would need to be pretty advanced tech to create a signal that strong. The only folks I can think of that could build such powerful transmitters are the Kappa...but..." At this, she frowned, "No...the Kappa are arrogant and self-absorbed, but they aren't stupid enough to aid just anybody."

"Perhaps it isn't just anybody?" Kaguya spoke up, getting our attention, "My apologies for cutting in but I have a theory. Maybe the person you're looking for got the transmitters they needed through someone else? Likely someone in a position of authority and had the right connections?"

The whole room went quiet at hearing her theory. We all promptly facepalmed at the same time as it hit us, "Goddamnit!"

"I should've known the Moriya Shrine would have a hand in this," Reimu groaned as she slurped her tea.

"Not to mention Suwako's attitude has been WAY too suspicious for my liking," I chimed in, now feeling a bit irritated, "I'm a terrible liar, but I also know when other people are lying to me or at least not telling the whole truth...and no offense but Miss Frog Goddess pretty much had a giant sign over her head saying "I'm totally deceiving you!"" I massaged my temples, "I swear I'm starting to get a migraine from how messed up this situation is getting."

"Welcome to my world," The shrine maiden remarked sarcastically as she sighed, "Now, as much as I would LOVE to go and wrangle some answers out of Suwako, unless we got some concrete evidence against her and the Moriya Shrine, I highly doubt we'll get anywhere," She took a bite of fish,"No, it's best we head to the Netherworld first and see what we can dig up there...no pun intended."

"You're the boss, Reimu, we'll follow your lead," I gave her a two finger salute and a wink, causing her to actually smile back. I turned to Reisen and Kaguya, "Thanks, you two. Also, Reisen, for the record, whatever you think me and Cirno were doing in the same bed, don't worry...it was friendly cuddling. I'm sure Kaguya does the same for you sometimes, right?" I'll admit, I did not really mean anything serious by that last part.

"Y-yeah..." Reisen looked a bit relieved, but also a bit uncomfortable for a different reason entirely, "I'm surprised you know about that, though..."

"Cirno sneaked into your bed again?" Reimu looked a bit annoyed, "Well, as long as you're alright with it, I don't see any harm in it."

"Beat you to the punch, eh, Reimu?" Marisa teased her.

"Shut up, that's not what I'm getting at," Reimu fumed but instead focused on her food rather than trying to clout her friend.

"Why don't you go along with them, Reisen?" Kaguya suggested, "You can be a lot more help with them than here during their investigation, after all, and you can get much clearer readings of what is going on as well."

"I... I suppose I'm alright with it," Reisen hesitantly replied. Always the shy one.

"It'll be good to have you on board, Reisen," I replied, in the hopes of cheering her up, "Something tells me we're gonna need all the help we can get." I genuinely meant that last part, especially now that the possibility the Moriya Shrine was involved had revealed itself to us.

"Thank you," Reisen smiled, looking a bit more relieved now, "I hope I will be of help."

As we went about our breakfast, I felt now was as good a time to tell the group of my latest dream. Despite the fact that before they didn't take it too seriously, this time the girls actually listened intently. I figured they would take any chance they could to shed light on this ever-growing mystery.

"And the latest detail is green, huh?" Marisa leaned back slightly, "Sounds like some sort of premonition... An ominous feeling and the color green isn't a whole lot of help in telling us what its about, though...unless.." She tapped her chin before her eyes suddenly widened, "Wait! Didn't that Parsee girl have green eyes when we met her?"

"And green is usually associated with the color envy," Reimu acknowledged with a nod, "Not to mention that Yuugi told us Parsee disappeared not long before the  
earth quakes started. There was something odd about the way Mokou was acting last night too..." She knitted her eyebrows together and scowled, "It didn't seem like she was driven by hatred...but something else like..."

"Envy," I finished for her as I folded my arms, "She was in the grasp of a cloud of jealousy. Jealous over Kaguya and the fact that she had everything she never had. But that only raises more questions...how did Parsee get so powerful? And if she is responsible, why is she doing this?"

"All very good questions," Marisa downed the last of her drink and burped before pushing herself away from the table, "But sitting around here ain't gonna get us closer to the truth, so how about we-" She stopped as she spotted the package lying next to me, "Whoa, hang on," The magician scooped it up before I could grab it and started inspecting from every angle, "Hmm...no return address...you got a secret admirer we don't know about or something, James?"

"No!" I exclaimed a bit louder than I intended, now feeling awfully embarassed, "I..I just...I woke up and it was lying next to my pillow, ok?"

"We think the Gap Lady snuck in last night and left it for him," Cirno added, her eyes narrowing at the box like it was a ticking time  
bomb, "Is there a way to make sure it's not a trap?"

"Yukari is many things, but I'll be the first to admit that whenever she does something there's usually a reason  
behind it," Reimu shrugged, "Now, whether it's a _good_ reason or not is a matter of debate..." She snatched the parcel  
away from Marisa, ignoring the girl's protests and handing it to me, "You feel like opening it up?" Judging by the look  
in her eyes she was just as curious as I was to what the Gap Youkai had sent me.

"Mmm...might as well," I shrugged and undid the rope, opening it up...only for the biggest grin possible to appear  
on my lips, "Oh yeah!" I pulled out what lied inside and held it up as I imagined the "Item Get" music from the Zelda  
series playing, "I never thought I'd say this but thank you, Yukari!" What I had in my hands...

Was _pants!_

I saw all the blank faces staring at me like I had grown a second head or something. Reimu was the first to speak up as  
she cleared her throat,"Ahem...right, that's all well and good but why you making a big deal of this? It's a pair of pants."

"I know!" I showed them to her, "It's great, isn't it? Sakuya destroyed my old pair, so I was wondering when I'd get  
the chance to grab some more."

"What, you saying you don't like wearing short shorts?" Marisa quipped with a playful wink. At seeing Reimu narrowing  
her eyes at her, she put up her hands, "I'm kidding! Geez, learn to lighten up already, Reimu."

"I'll learn to lighten up when your jokes stop being so dirty," The shrine maiden glanced back to the unwrapped  
parcel, "Wait, there's something else in here," She reached in and her eyes lit up like stars, "Whaaaa! Oh my gosh,  
Yukari actually did something right for once!" Reimu pulled out several full-sized chocolate bars and held them to  
her chest, looking as giddy as a school girl.

"Chocolate? Oy Reimu.." Marisa slid over beside her friend and put an arm around her, "Say,um, listen...you're not  
gonna be able to eat all those on your own, right? Why don't I just-"

Before she could do anything though, Reimu elbowed her in the ribs and shot up, "No way! These are mine, you  
hear me? Mine!" She took off like a lightning bolt with Marisa and Cirno in close pursuit with me and Kaguya doing  
our best not to laugh.

The princess laughter stopped when she noticed something, "Wait...there's something else in here," She reached  
in and pulled out what looked to be a long-sleeved white dress shirt and a dark-colored waistcoat too along with  
a pair of black fingerless gloves, "Oh my..."

"What the..." I set my pants aside as I inspected the other articles of clothing, "It's a whole set of clothes...why would  
Yukari give me this though?"

"Perhaps she wants you to feel more at home here?" Kaguya offered, causing me to glance over to her with a  
raised eyebrow, "This is only a shot in the dark but I'm guessing she wished to give you something that would  
allow you to blend in with the locals better...that, or she simply felt you could use some new attire...or this is her  
idea of being funny. I never could understand how that woman thinks."

"...Well, I'll give credit where it's due. At least it's not one of those bloody long coats," I shrugged, "Or as a friend  
back where I come from might say, "pregnant woman's coat"," We both collapsed into hysterics at that one.

"Ahh..." She wiped a tear from her face with a slender finger, "That's a good one...on another note, I'm curious about that  
power you used last night against Mokou."

"Hmm? The Spell Capture Cards?" I pulled out said cards and showed them to her, "Well, I'm sure you can tell what they do  
just by the name. You seem pretty smart."

"Why thank you," She giggled with a bit of red forming in her cheeks at my compliment as she inspected the cards more  
carefully, "The ability to capture spells and use them as your own...there is great potential in such cards, for both good and  
ill..." She glanced up at me, "If I were you, I would use caution in deciding which individuals you choose to show this power  
to,"

Kaguya sighed as she picked up the card formed from her and Mokou's powers, "As you probably learned by now, there are  
those in Gensokyo who are not happy with the way things are, and will use whatever means they must to tip the already fragile  
balance in their favor." It was obvious the possibility of her new home being caught in a crisis upset her greatly.

It took me a moment, but when I spoke it was with more conviction than I'm use to showing, "...We're going to figure this mess  
out, no matter what it takes, you have my word on that," She looked up to me, eyes widening a little, "I don't care who this person  
is. Human, Youkai, God, whatever...if their actions are causing trouble for the people, we're going to make them answer for it. For  
you, for Mokou, for Reisen...for everyone who's leading an honest life,"

I felt my hand clench into a fist, "If any one person thinks they have the right to dictate what happens here in Gensokyo...they're  
in for a rude awakening, you can be sure of that."

"I'd be careful of whom you use that kind of language around, Mr White," Eirin stirred her tea, "There are some folks who might take  
offense to someone challenging their supposed divine rights."

I shrugged,"With all due respect, Miss Eirin, I've never been a religious person or a man of the faith, so I couldn't care less what  
Gods and their "divine rights" have to say," I downed the last of my drink, "Most gods I know of can use a lesson or two in humility  
anyways. That, and I'd question the will of any deity that let their own subjects get caught up in their petty squabbles, manipulated them, and then let them die for no reason."

"Mmm...sounds like you have your reasons for thinking the way you do," The silver-haired woman stood up while gathering plates,  
"I will not force the matter, but I would still advise using caution. There are quite a few powerful beings in this world that would not  
hesitate to put you in your place if they feel you showed disrespect," Her eyes hardened a little, "And they will not hesitate to use force if they have to."

"They show me respect, I'll show respect in turn, simple as that," I got up and started gathering my stuff, "So, you guys think I should try out this new get-up?" I did have to admit it did seem a bit more like what an actual incident resolver might wear...that, and I didn't wish to destroy more clothes than I already had. My mom was going to kill me enough, no need to add fuel to the fire.

"That would be a wise idea, yes," Kaguya covered her mouth with her sleeve as a mischevious twinkle formed in her eyes, "Unless you actually _enjoy_ wearing short shorts?" At seeing my blank expression, she giggled in amusement.

"Right..." I shook my head as a thought occurred to me, "Say um, you don't think Mokou's gonna be too upset about  
last night, do ya?"

"Probably not... But if you want to make sure, just go visit her alone. Even if she does not want to speak with you just yet, she will not hurt you if you are by yourself," Kaguya replied, "She is not a bad person... She has just been through a great many hardships  
in her life. I am sure you understand, right?" I nodded "Just follow the path leading south into the forest, and you'll find a river. Follow it a few hundred feet upstream and you'll find Mokou's house. You cannot miss it,"

"Thanks," Somewhere in the distance, we heard an explosion, "...And that's my cue to get a move on. Thanks again for  
everything...I'll see you guys again soon."

I headed for the nearest washroom and laid out my new attire. For a moment, I was reminded of all the times my mom  
would bring home new clothes to me and I would get annoyed with her since I already HAD a closet overflowing with  
new duds. Her response?

 _ **"Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it"**_

Shaking thoughts of home away for the time being, I quickly got changed, peeling off the bandages and getting freshened up before suiting my new attire on. "And the finishing touch..." I slipped on my fedora and scarf and looked in the mirror, "Huh...I don't look half bad actually..."

Taking my knapsack, which was now filled to the brim with food, I headed on out and followed the road leading to Mokou's place, hoping when I got back the girls would be over their chocolate craze...and there would be some part of Eientei still standing.

* * *

 _Reimu sighed in relief as she sat on the front step and took a bite of her bar, letting the chocolatey goodness melt_  
 _over her tongue, "Mmm..so good..." She glanced over at Marisa and Cirno who lied on the ground with swirly marks_  
 _in their eyes, "I hope you two learned your lesson...don't come between me and my chocolate!"_

 _Cirno snapped out of her dazed state and shot to her feet, "T-The Strongest ain't gonna be beaten_  
 _that easily! B-Best two out of three!"_

 _The shrine maiden was about to chomp down on her candy again when she stopped and raised an eyebrow at_  
 _the fairy in surprise, "...Geez, you're a real glutton for punishment, you know that, right?" She lowered her bar_  
 _as her voice turned a bit more solemn, "Than again...that's something about you which has never changed.."_

 _"Well, of course it hasn't! I'd lose my title as the strongest if I ran away at the first sign of trouble! Now let's-" Cirno stopped_  
 _at hearing Reimu's words,"...Huh? What do you mean?"_

 _Reimu didn't bother to look at the ice fairy at first, only remaining staring at her bar, "...What I mean is...we've_  
 _known each other a while now and no matter how times me or anyone else beat you down in the past, you always_  
 _came back for more, just as determined as ever..." She looked up to the blue-haired girl, "I guess what I'm trying to_  
 _ask is...why you so obsessed with becoming the strongest really?"_

 _Cirno folded her arms and tilted her head, "Hm...so you're actually curious about me for once, huh? Well..." She_  
 _turned and walked off a little way's, "For as long as I can remember, I've always been looked down upon by everyone_  
 _who's not a fairy as weak and helpless...like I'll never amount to anything, and seeing myself and my friends be used_  
 _as target practice or drafted into doing menial labour...it was too much to bear. As if that weren't bad enough whenever_  
 _I tried to complain, folks simply told me this was just "the way things are suppose to be" and I should learn to accept it.."_

 _She looked over to Reimu with a remarkably serious expression on her face, "Now imagine having to endure_  
 _something like that...every day of your life..."_

 _The shrine maiden opened her mouth to speak...only to not have the right words to say so she kept her_  
 _mouth shut and let the fairy go on, "So one day I made a vow to myself...that I would become the Strongest_  
 _in all of Gensokyo!" She slammed her fist against a boulder...and the whole thing instantly froze before splintering_  
 _into chunks! The scene of this made even Marisa tumble over in shock._

 _"...Power's everything in this world right? And if you don't have it, you're nobody...so I pushed myself to my limits.."_  
 _She looked down at her hand which had an icy mist swirling around it, "...I didn't care what it took, or how much pain_  
 _I had to endure..I'd keep challenging those with power and prove to them that we fairies aren't to be looked down upon..and_  
 _one day, I would surpass them."_

 _Reimu finally found her voice, "You do realize that this kind of pursuit could endanger the status quo of Gensokyo_  
 _one day.." She didn't mean anything rude by it. She just wanted the little one to know what exactly she was getting_  
 _herself into._

 _"I'm not an idiot, Reimu," Cirno glanced back up at the girl in question, "I know the consequences...and I'm beyond_  
 _caring at this point. This is my dream..my wish...and I'm not stopping until it comes true," She shrugged, "Besides, people like you have it way too easy in my eyes."_

 _This caught the shrine maiden's attention, "I beg your pardon?"_

 _For a moment, Cirno hesitated, knowing what she was about to say couldn't be taken back, but at the same time_  
 _knew it was now or never. She let out a long sigh, "...You always have it so easy, Reimu. You got all that power inside_  
 _you, and just about everyone who's important respects you, and you can do pretty much whatever you want,"_

 _She could feel her body trembling a little, "You always seem to excel at everything you do, and nothing ever appears_  
 _to give you trouble. You don't struggle with anything or know what it's like to have to work and work and work until your_  
 _bones feel like they are gonna crack..." Before it could look like she would have a break down though, she took in a deep_  
 _breath and did her best to compose herself, "I know it's selfish to say but...that's the reason...I want to surpass you someday,_  
 _Reimu...and until that day comes...I'm never gonna stop pushing my limits, and I'll never give up!"_

 _She smiled victoriously, "Because I'm Cirno, and I am the strongest!" With that, she turned and puffed out her chest proudly,_  
 _feeling relieved to have finally gotten all that off her chest._

 _There was silence for the longest time as Marisa only lied there, wondering how her friend/rival might react to such bold proclamations. As it turns out, she didn't have to wait long._

 _Reimu leered down at her candy bar and, not feeling so hungry anymore, set it aside and sighed, "I swear, does everybody around here got a speech shoved up their butts or something?" She got up and walked over to where Cirno was standing...and calmly put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention, "I'm...guessing you've had all this bottled up for a while, haven't you?"_

 _The ice fairy still avoided her gaze but did give a small nod, "I been trying to think of how best to say it...but every other attempt just came out as really silly..heh, guess even this one came out as kinda overblown too?"_

 _"Sort of, yeah," Reimu nodded, ever the blunt one, before looking away, "You know...as hard as this is to believe...I know how you feel, at least to some degree," Cirno looked up to the shrine maiden whom looked up at the clouds hovering overhead, "Being the Hakurei Shrine Maiden may make me one of the most powerful and important individuals in Gensokyo...but it's not all roses and butterflies,"_

 _Her gaze tilted back downwards, "When you have power, it's true you'll be respected...but you'll also be feared too, even by those you're sworn to protect. Have you ever wondered why my shrine always looks so empty?"_

 _Cirno scratched her noodle, "Huh...is it because everybody went home to make sandwiches for you?"_

 _Reimu chuckled in an empty manner, "I wish! No...the Hakurei Shrine Maiden is meant to keep the balance in Gensokyo between humans and youkai. It's a...rather lonely life too..." She held up her hand before the fairy could speak, "And before you ask, no. I can't just up and quit. This life was decided for me from the moment I was born...besides, without the role I play, this world would fall back into chaos...In that regard, I envy the freedom you have,"_

 _Reimu wasn't sure where all this was coming from, but somehow it felt...good to be able to do this, "It's a pretty thankless job of course. Aside from you, Marisa, and the other Youkai, I don't get many visitors, and most times people only come to me when they need their problems fixed...," She shrugged half-heartedly, "And of course, I do it because that's my obligation. The ones who came before me fulfilled this exact same role...and so will those who come after me."_

 _"But that's not right!" Cirno exclaimed, causing Reimu to snap to attention at the fairy's outburst, "Don't you have things you want to do with your life too? I know I'm the wrong person to be saying this but Reimu...you're not just the Hakurei Shrine Maiden! Reimu is Reimu! It's up to her to define herself and make her own choices, not let other people decide for her!"_

 _She took the shrine maiden's hand, "You...if everyone else is happy here in Gensokyo...don't you think you deserve to be happy too?"_

 _The dark-haired girl's eyes widened out at hearing the fairy's question. Of course she'd wanted to be happy too! Didn't everyone? But she had resigned herself to this life, for the sake of the people of Gensokyo and her ancestors, and although she couldn't admit this aloud...she did it for her friends too. She had her eyes closed for a while...before opening them and putting on a small smile, "...I do...but I'm gonna earn it on my own terms just like you..." She rubbed the fairy's head, "Thanks...say, um.."_

 _She rubbed the back of her neck nervously while looking off in the distance, "If you...wanted to come over for some tea some time...I suppose I wouldn't object...just as long as you don't cause trouble." Cirno managed a rather sweet smile at this. Even if these two had their differences, at least they knew they had some common ground too._

 _Marisa suddenly barged in, "Awww! That's so cute, you two are getting along! I'll just be borrowing this!" She snatched up the_  
 _remaining bars and ran off laughing._

 _"Marisa!" Reimu waved her purification staff about before turning to Cirno, "Tell you what. Freeze her, and I'll consider splitting one of my bars with you."_

 _With that, the chase resumed..._

* * *

Following Kaguya's instructions, I eventually reached a small bamboo hut nestled beside the river running through the forest. There was a large woodpile stacked up beside it, but other than a small planter just outside the door the house itself was almost completely unadorned. It looked like a place a monk would feel at home. The interior of the house seemed vacant. Had Mokou gone out for the day?

Deciding to find out "Um...hello?" I called out,"Lady Mokou? It's me, the guy you nearly roasted last night? I just came by to check in on you and make sure you're alright. Maybe ask you some questions? Nothing personal, I promise." I looked around the grounds to see any sign of the white-haired girl.

Suddenly, I saw her step out from behind the house. She looked me over rather calmly, At first she didn't say anything at all, the morning breeze blowing across her face as she stared at me wordlessly, her hands pocketed in a casual manner. "Umm...hi there," I waved to her.

"Hey...sorry about almost killing you," Mokou said simply, turning her head slightly, "What did you want to talk about, James?" She seemed reasonably friendly, especially considering what had transpired between us the day before.

"Eh, don't worry about it," I waved it off,"To be honest, I'm use to people trying to barbecue me by now. Just wanted to come by and check in on you...how you been holding up? I knows I might've said some pretty harsh things to you last night.." I turned my own head slightly, feeling a tad guilty at the way I'd blown up at her, even if I had my reasons to do so.

"You're worried about me even though I tried to kill you?" Mokou's amusement showed through her usual facial expression, "That's new... The only other person who really worries about me is Keine. I'm doing alright, I suppose... Just feeling a bit lost."

She held her right hand out at waist height, a small flame kindling on her palm, "What are you supposed to do when the one meaning your life had is taken away, and you realize that perhaps it was all just a misunderstanding from the start?"

I took a seat on a log and pondered over how best to answer that, "...That's a difficult question to answer. I would say that you gotta go on living, find new meaning to your life...but for someone like you, that's not gonna be easy, is it?" She slowly shook her head, "Figured as much..." I crossed one leg over on top of my knee and sighed, "...As crazy as this is gonna sound...there was once a time I got put into a similar situation to the one you're in right now."

"Hmm?" Mokou lifted her head and closed her hand over the small flame, extinguishing it without leaving a scratch. Dang, I needed to learn how to do a cool trick like that.

I felt myself shift uncomfortably, "I...I know how it feels...to have the one meaning your life had taken away, and to realize it was nothing more than some misunderstanding," I needed to get this off my chest right now, "When I was very young, I had someone I loved with all my heart and soul. I loved them so much that I was willing to do anything to bring a smile to their face and to see them happy," I glanced up at her with a solemn expression, "And I do mean _**anything**_."

"That does not sound like it was a healthy relationship one bit," Mokou came over and sat beside me.

I shook my head in response, "It wasn't...but I didn't care. For me everything revolved around this one person. I craved their attention, their respect...their love. No amount of work was too back-breaking, and if this person felt like punishing me for something trivial...I sat there and took it with a smile on my face, feeling they were in the right, and when my best wasn't good enough.." I took off my hat, "I worked even harder, pushed myself to my limits, endured everything thrown my way...I would devote myself body and soul just for that one smile...that one pat on my head, and just hearing "you did good" made it all worth it."

Mokou seemed to squirm a little in her seat, "That person...was the mother who brought you into the world?"

I let out an empty chuckle at this, "For a given value of "mother", yeah, she was. I idolized her, and she convinced me she was the greatest thing to ever walk the earth. An angel that could do no wrong...and I fell for it like the fool I was!" I smashed my fist against the stump, clenching my teeth to hold in the pain, "...I was so blinded by devotion and loyalty I neglected everything and everyone else...and I didn't discover the ugliness in that woman's heart...until she had destroyed my life and my family..."

I rubbed my now sore hand, "I should've seen the signs sooner...that she was a monster wearing the skin of a human being...but I loved her too much to realize her true nature...and I paid the price by being robbed of all I had and took for granted..." With a sigh, I looked up to Mokou, "So yeah...as you can imagine, I was left an empty shell for the longest time. No motivation for anything, didn't want to trust anyone, became a shut-in...some days, I felt I was little more than a zombie."

"Sounds eerily similar to how I myself felt in the years before coming here to Gensokyo," Mokou nodded in understanding, "But you seem to be in a much better state of mind now than you were back then."

At this, I managed a smile, "Only because I eventually ended up with a new family who treated me like a person and not a tool. They showed me real love and respect, taught me a lot of valuable lessons too. I guess you can even say they were the reason my faith in humanity was reignited, and I was reminded of their potential for good," Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the card created from Mokou and Kaguya's powers, "Now, I want to do the same for others. To save them from their own personal hell."

Mokou's smile seemed to brighten up a bit more. As if the sun itself were starting to shine again, "I see...that's quite the story you got there...and those folks you ended up with sound like wonderful people. I wouldn't mind meeting them myself someday."

"Yeah, you'd love them. Especially when Mom makes her home-made chocolate chip cookies," I chuckled to myself before putting an elbow on my knee, "Actually, I got some time, so how about you tell me your own story?" Hey, if it worked for Satori, it would work for Mokou.

"You already know some of it by now," Mokou shrugged, "But I don't see what harm it would do to tell you it from the beginning..." Mokou readjusted her position on the stump so she was more comfortable before starting, "I was born sometime long ago, around one thousand three hundred years from the present day... The exact time difference between your world and Gensokyo is a bit fuzzy, so I could be off any number of years,"

She shrugged at this, as if it weren't a big deal, ""I was an unwanted child, as I was frail and female, when my father wished for potential heirs to carry the family legacy. As you may already know, girls at the time were most useful as bargaining chips than anything else, and as I was frail of body I was ill-suited as a potential wife for a young noble or prince."

"Yyeahhh..." I scratched my head at this, "I can remember reading about that kind of thing in history books...people back then had REALLY bizarre senses of morality, even by Youkai standards...although I try to chock it up to most folks just having smaller brains in general back then...but go on."

Mokou nodded, although I noticed now as she talked her voice became increasingly sombre, "After Kaguya, for whatever reason, disgraced my father and the entire family by subjecting him to an impossible task, I sought to exact revenge upon her in retaliation of the perceived slight... Some time afterwards, I got the chance I longed for,"

"I hid myself within a regiment of soldiers under the command of a man named Iwakasa... Due to the rigorous pace the soldiers set, it didn't take long for Iwakasa to discover my presence, but much to my surprise he took me in and helped me along rather than send me away." Huh, apparently some people's way of thinking was a little more ahead of their time even in the Feudal Era.

"I had heard that they were carrying a gift from Kaguya to the Emperor of Japan, but I learned while in Iwakasa's company that it was no mere gift... It was the Hourai Elixir," Mokou explained, "I sought to have it for myself, against my better judgement... I gravely wounded Iwakasa and left him for dead, escaping with the Hourai Elixir upon the first opportunity that presented itself."

By this point, the words just seemed to flow out on their own like a broken dam, ""However, those who take the Elixir no longer age as normal humans do.. For three hundred years, I shunned the company of humans who would despise me upon discovery of my ageless, immortal body, wandering the countryside while performing odd jobs as necessary during my travels. During that time I trained myself in the arts of magic and unarmed combat, and over the three hundred years that followed I mastered them both to such a degree that neither human nor youkai posed any threat to me,"

Mokou looked down at her hand once again, "But after all that, my power offered me nothing but boredom and despair. For three hundred more years, I could find nothing that would satisfy me or give my life any purpose... Until I met Kaguya once again in Gensokyo."

"I suppose you know the rest of the story from that point on," Mokou shrugged, "My life is a story of a girl's search for meaning in a meaningless life. I suppose my mistake is expecting the world to give me a meaning, when it's really up to me to find it for myself, within myself..." Amen to that one.

"I've made more mistakes in my life than I can count, but I'm glad that I did not make the mistake of killing you or the others... I suppose I have Kaguya to thank for that." She sighed in relief, as if some kind of burden had been taken off of her,"I'm not asking for your pity, but it's good to have someone to talk to about my life... Sometimes its hard for me to remember what it was like before I became as I am now," Mokou looked up at me.

Ok, I won't lie, I'm a sucker for good stories and that there was definitely a good one, "Well, that's a heck of a tale you got there, Mokou," I admitted as I folded my hands in my lap, "...It's amazing where our choices have led us, haven't they? If either of us had made even one decision differently we likely wouldn't be sitting here right now.." I scuffled my shoes on the grass, "We've both been through a lot, you far moreso, but I...I really gotta admire the fact that you kept going no matter what. That kind of resilence and determination...makes you pretty amazing."

I grinned at her, "It also makes me proud to call myself human."

She looked over to me and smiled in a rather amused yet grateful manner, "Thanks... Even though I lacked many important qualities before, I have always been rather resilient and determined. I suppose that might help explain some of it," Mokou studied me a bit more closely than before, "You're rather amazing yourself... Not just anyone can fall into Gensokyo and already be as comfortable with it as you are. Mokou replaced her hands into her pockets, "Are you sure this is the first time you have been to Gensokyo?"

I put my hands in my pockets too and stared up at the morning sky,"...If you want me to be brutally honest with you, I've actually had knowledge about this world before even coming here...you see, where I come from, the Outside, there are these...interactive stories that catalogue some of the most important events in this world's history. You play through these stories and the further you get, the more you learn about the story, the people and so on,"

"Interesting," She nodded along to what I was saying, "So, I'm guessing these works are popular?"

I snickered in a rather devilish manner, "Like you wouldn't believe! The sensation started in Japan and it's spread all over the world. We refer to the collection as the Touhou Project," At seeing her raise an eyebrow, I put up my hands, "Don't ask about the name. I'm not the one who owns the license to the franchise."

I went on, "To make a long story short, "I was always intrigued by the lore behind Gensokyo so I took to doing some research...some very in-depth research I may add," I rose an amused eyebrow,"Oh, and let me clarify, no, despite what you may think I'm just an ordinary human, nothing that special about me. I can't fly on my own, I'm not the descendent of any gods, nor am I the reincarnation of some ancient legendary warrior, nor am I half-youkai, and I'm not a deity who's taken physical form,"

"I am exactly as you see me right now. Just an ordinary guy who through some luck and intelligence got my hands on some nifty magical artifacts which have managed to keep me alive up till now," I shrugged, "Honestly, if it weren't for said artifacts and my new friends I would likely be dead right now." Hey, Reimu's not the only one who can be blunt as hell.

"Well, I must give you credit where it's due. For a normal human, you've done well for yourself so far," Mokou took the combo card and looked it over carefully before nodding in approval, "There are many types of people who are great. There are those who are born great, there are those who achieve greatness, and there are there who have greatness thrust upon them,"

She handed the card back to me, "Neither of us were born with it, but that does not mean the potential isn't there. If I can achieve it under my own merits than so can you, and these cards of yours are proof of your own potential."

I pocketed the card as I pondered her words over in my mind. You had to hand it to her, she did have a good point. When both of us were down on our luck, we refused to crumble, got back up, and made something of ourselves. We made our mistakes but we were still here, still living...and following the paths we believed in, "Yeah...so you do think there's a reason specific people get called here?"

"I'm almost certain of it, yes," She nodded in agreement, "Many different types of people have come to Gensokyo over the years, some by their own means and some by chance, but for whatever the reason we all find ourselves in the same place. How we choose to make use of that opportunity is up to ourselves to figure out."

We took the next little while to just sit and let the clouds float by. Finally, I broke the silence while adjusting my fedora, "You know...Kaguya thinks a lot of you, and I can tell she wants to someday mend the bridges with you. And I...I knows she wants to be your friend. I can tell by the way she talks about you.I'm quite good at telling when people are being dishonest or lying...and I can tell you, I don't detect a trace of either in her...and...there's more to her story you need to know.."

Mokou leered at me but didn't say anything. I took it as a sign to go on, ""You see...in some ways, you and her are alike. You both grew up in a time when women were little more than bargaining chips...your father wasn't the first man she turned down...she turned down many, because she knew in the end all those men wanted was to use her as a playtoy and have her wealth. She didn't want any part of it, that's why she set up the Five Impossible Requests...because nobody in their right mind would ever be able to complete them."

"I suppose Kaguya and I are alike in that respect... Only she was fit for use as a bargaining chip whereas I was not." Mokou shrugged, "I'm not sure what use words would have in order to make amends for the hundreds of years of hate and spite I have piled up on top of her," She leaned back and closed her eyes, "To be honest, I'm wondering now if I actually DID hate her...or if I was just looking for a scapegoat to take all my rage and frustrations out on..but looking back does  
neither of us any good. "

"All we can do now is move forward...and maybe in time me and her can come to see each other as friends," Mokou opened her eyes and looked to the sky once more, "Huh, when I say that aloud it actually doesn't sound too bad."

"Tell me," Mokou turned toward me, "Do you like Kaguya? I mean... I don't really care if you do or do not, I'm just curious as to what makes you feel attracted to her if you are." Wow, just right out of the blue, eh?

I did my best not to blush,"W-Well...I guess...it's not just her beauty..it's what's in her heart I like. She seems like the kind of person who just wants to be accepted for who she is. She's...well...kind, caring, likes to have fun, doesn't turn away someone who is in genuine need of help, even if they're strangers...and she seems very wise and knowledgeable. She understands a lot more about the human heart than one may think.."

"She's waiting for the day when someone who will come that truly loves and respects her, treats her as an equal and not just an idol to be coddled...I don't know if I'll be that one...but no matter what happens...I want to protect that smile of hers, simply because I think it's something worth protecting."

Mokou looked me over, saying nothing for some time before a small smile spread across her lips, almost as if she were relieved in some way. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "If that's truly how you feel, then I envy Kaguya. I envy those genuine words and feelings you have toward her. Perhaps its selfish of me to say this, but I would very much like someone to convey such words and feelings to me as well."

"Who knows? Maybe I'll steal you away from Kaguya, even," Mokou opened one of her eyes while leaning back slightly. It was difficult to say if she was joking when she said this or not.

Ignoring that for the time being, I patted her on the shoulder, "Hey, give it time. I'm sure we can be good friends too if you want to be. Besides, I know you are a good person deep down Mokou. You have a kind heart too, if you didn't, I doubt you would volunteer to always lead people through the Bamboo Forest. "Once things in this world settle down again, I'd like the chance to get to know both you and Kaguya better." Oh, poor clueless me, if only I knew the true implications of what I'd just said.

I didn't know whether I was just speaking my mind or being crafty because my mind is a strange place sometimes.

"Both Kaguya and myself, hm?" Mokou repeated, "You're a rather ambitious young man..." Mokou stood up from the stump and nodded, "Very well, I accept your challenge. By the time you come to meet me again, I will be ready to prove to you that I am just as worthy as Kaguya of your attention. I won't lose to her, I can promise you that."

Then, from out of the blue, Mokou grabbed me by the collar in both hands and bent over, placing her lips on my cheek briefly before releasing me. She then backed up and replaced her hands into her pockets as if nothing at all were amiss despite the fact I must've been wearing the most stupified look in the universe,"Now than...do you have anything else you'd like to talk about?

"Huh? O-Oh sure," Oh my gosh, I just got kissed by Mokou of all people! If the Touhou fanboys could see me right now, they'd saw my flipping head off! "Just out of curiosity...would you like to come along with us to the Netherworld? We can use all the firepower we can get on our side."

"You want the one who nearly incinerated you to help you in your investigation," Mokou stated matter-of-factly before smirking, "You really are an odd one...unfortunately, I got things to do today. Keine wants me to help her run some errands...and no offense, but the realm of the dead is not a place I'm comfortable being in."

"Mokou!" We stopped and turned to see a girl standing there with brown eyes, long silver hair with blue highlights and wearing a blue and white dress with brown dress shoes and a blue cap shaped like a building, "There you are! I been looking all over for-oh, who's this?"

"Oh, him?" Mokou jabbed a thumb in my direction, "This here is James. James, meet Keine, she's the school teacher in the Human Village."

"Ah, so you're the young man I been hearing me about," Keine nodded her head in greeting. At seeing me raise an eyebrow, she giggled, "Don't look so surprised. Word travels fast, especially when a certain tengu is involved. Thank you for coming to talk to Mokou-san...to be honest, she could use more friends."

The white-haired girl cleared her throat, "Ehem, uh, James? Don't you have somewhere to be?" It was obvious the topic of her having friends was more than a little embarassing for her.

"Oh right!" I scooped up my bag while shaking her hand, "Say,um, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, ok? And...take your time thinking over what you wanna do next...you got your whole life ahead of you, and I know you'll make something great of it. If you truly do want to make amends for what's happened in the past...the least either of us can do is go on living. That's just me, of course."

"It would probably be more accurate to say that I have all of eternity ahead of me," Mokou smirked, "But thank you for the thought... I'm sure we will see more of each other soon."

Keine giggled, "My, my, you two are certainly quite friendly with each other, aren't you? Well, how abo-" She stopped at hearing a loud gurgling sound from her friend's belly, causing her to scowl and fold her arms, "...Really, Mokou? Didn't I tell you you need better food in your system besides bamboo shoots all the time?" Before Mokou could answer, she took her hand, "Nevermind. Let's go. See you later, Mr James." With that, they disappeared into the forest.

With that taken care of, I turned and headed on my way to wherever the girls were waiting...

* * *

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHOCOLATE!" Suddenly, I was blindsided by a white and black blur along with being caught in the middle of several bright, colorful explosions. All I could see was stars, stars, and more stars, "There! Now give me back my-Oh my gosh, James! Are you ok? Sorry about that, I was aiming for Marisa." The voice obviously belonged to Reimu.

"N-No problem..." I managed to muffle out before noticing the mass sitting on top of me, "...You're allowed to get off me anytime you want, you know that, right Marisa?"

"Hmmm..." Marisa pondered for a second what to do before shaking her head, "Nah...besides, I'm feeling ready for a nap now.." She winked and laid her head down on my chest...only for a hand to reach in and yank her away, "Oi!"

"I think that's enough fooling around for one day. In case you forgot, we still got a job to do, so could you at least PRETEND to be  
serious? Just this once?" Reimu sighed as her friend wiggled free and she took notice of me,"So, what you doing all the way out here anyways?"

I forced myself to my feet and brushed myself off, "Just came to pay a visit to Mokou. Felt we needed to clear the air between us. She seems to be dong a lot better at least...I think." I adjusted my fedora as I noticed the looks the girls were giving me, "What?"

"Hmph, you're a regular Romeo, you know that?" Reimu remarked next to me though the scathing tone was off-set by the amused  
look on her face, "Anyways, we should probably get moving. We've wasted enough time already."

"Just for the record, Romeo dies at the end." I added but the girls were already on the move, with Marisa hauling me onto her broom as we took flight once more. Don't ask how her broom was able to support me and my now much heavier knapsack. It's Magic, don't question it!

We travelled along, looking for the portal to the Netherworld, me lugging along the giant knapsack on my back. "So, are you positive Lady Yuyuko can consume this much food? Cause I think there's enough in here to feed a small army." I asked while wondering if carrying this thing was gonna give me back problems at some point.

"Trust me, that little snack should be just enough to tide her over long enough to have a discussion with her," Reimu replied while seemingly ignoring the awe-struck expression I was giving her, "And none of us want to deal with a Yuyuko that isn't distracted by food... She's troublesome enough when she's placated, let alone when she's bored."

"I think we'll take your word for it, Reimu," Marisa laughed nervously.

"Seriously? All this is only enough for a snack?" I sighed and rolled my eyes but we kept moving,"That better be some dang useful info we get out of her than.." I suddenly stopped and looked up,"Hey guys...that portal wouldn't happen to be a giant swirling black vortex in the sky would it?" Sure enough, by looking up, I noticed said giant black hole in the fabric of reality just hanging there, as if beckoning us to come on in.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is," Reimu shrugged, "What could possibly have given it away?" Reimu's sarcasm was lost on pretty much everyone else in the group as one-by-one we began to fly upward toward the portal which hung like a gaping vortex into a thick, black nothingness...Traveling through it was much like the adventure I had when experiencing travel through one of Yukari's gaps: disorientating nothingness, then a sudden realization that the trip had already ended.

...On the other side lied the Netherworld. The Land Of The Dead. The air was thin and somewhat hazy, with small stone road markers alongside the path leading deeper into the realm. Small blue fires flickered on and off in the distance, while large cherry blossom trees stood on either side of the path.

I took a moment to get my bearings and take in the scenery, "Wow...so this is the Netherworld, huh?"

"Yep," Reimu walked up beside me, catching a few scattered sakura petals in her hand that drifted down from the trees, "A far more cheery-looking place then one would initially expect it to be, wouldn't you agree?" She glanced over to me for confirmation and I nodded my head. With that, we moved onward to face what was ahead.

Some stray spirits drifted between the trees and stared aimlessly at the group of travelers walking on the infrequently-used path leading to Yuyuko's place of dwelling. None of them bothered attacking or doing anything beyond simply staring off into space in our general direction. However, as one might expect, we couldn't go ten feet without landing ourselves knee-deep in some form of trouble.

Without warning, Reimu stuck out her arm to impede our way, "Huh? Reimu, what you stop-" The shrine maiden shushed her witch friend and the rest of us to be quiet. We stood there, wondering what the heck she had stopped for before seeing her put a hand to her ear. A signal to listen. We did as asked and, to my surprise, we picked up on bits of dialogue.

"Ok! They're coming this way, now remember the plan, girls. On the count of three, we jump them, got it?" A female voice chimed from behind some bushes not even five feet from our current position.

"Yeah! Wait, why are we doing this again?" Another voice quizzed, allowing us to hear a pair of dismayed sighs.

"Because Yuyuko-sama told us to stop anyone who's not dead from trespassing into the Netherworld, duh." A third, more snarky-sounding voice replied, sounding just a tad irritated at the other person, "Also, in case you forgot, that's kind of our job?"

"Oh right! Silly me!" The second female voice laughed,"Although are you sure we need to jump them? I mean, what if they're listening in on us right now?"

"You worry too much, dear sister," spoke the first voice in a reassuring tone, "Now on the count of three, we attack! 1...2..."

"We know you're there! We can hear every word you're saying!" Reimu called out to the bush, causing a trio of yelps  
to be heard, "Seriously, if you guys want to launch an effective sneak attack, the first thing you need to learn is to  
actually _be_ sneaky."

"In other words, don't announce your plans where everyone can hear them." Marisa quipped while rubbing her nose.

Three heads popped up from behind the bushes. All of them were female and wore a distinct outfit to suit them. One  
had short brown hair with brown eyes and wore red, another had short light blue hair and eyes with a pink dress and  
cap on. The last had short blonde hair and wore black. Each of them had musical instruments accompanying them.

"Lyrica, Merlin, and Lunasa..." I muttered under my breath before turning to my shrine maiden friend, "The Prismriver Sisters?"  
She leered at me with a face that basically said _"Do you even need to ask?"_ and I nodded, "Right, right, stupid question, sorry..."

"Hmm? Hey sisters, look! Isn't that Miss Reimu Hakurei?" asked the one in pink while pointing at the shrine maiden.

"Huh, now you mention it, yeah, that does look a lot like her," The one in black said with a nod while stroking her  
chin, "Good day to you, Miss Reimu. Might we ask what brings you all the way out here?" Judging by the way she  
spoke and her mannerisms, it was obvious she was the most mature of the three.

Before Reimu could speak, Marisa butted in front of her, "What about me? Don't you remember my name too?"  
She puffed out her chest and put on a rather pompous pose, "Come on! It's not that hard! Besides, you see me  
at your shows all the time!"

The trio of "sisters" looked at each other cluelessly, blank faces all around as if they didn't know what this girl  
was talking about, "Um...forgive us for asking but...what's your name again?" asked the one in black again while  
tilting her head.

"Oh come on!" Marisa stomped her boot and fumed, "It's me! Marisa Kirisame, the Ordinary Magician! Number  
Two Youkai Hunter In Gensokyo? Ring a bell to any of you?" Once again, blank faces all around, which caused her  
to sigh and turn to me, "See? This is why I tend to introduce myself using Reimu's name."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Stop doing that. Nobody ever falls for it anyways," Reimu sighed as she glanced  
back up at the trio, "Sorry to cut this reunion short, you three, but we're here to see Yuyuko on some business, so do you think  
you can step aside?"

"Lady Yuyuko never mentioned she had guests coming...at least, I don't think she did.." Merlin put a finger to her chin as she  
turned to the others, "Did she?" They shrugged.

"It's perhaps for the best we expel them from here. After all, they aren't dead," Lyrica remarked while giving a dismissive wave  
in our direction, causing Reimu and Marisa to groan and roll their eyes.

"I suppose you're right," Lunasa conceded with a sigh as she and her sisters floated into the air, "Our sincerest apologies, Miss  
Reimu. You may have your reasons for wanting to meet with Lady Yuyuko but we have our orders."

"Somehow, I knew you were gonna force us to do this the hard way," Reimu remarked while her shoulders slumped down and  
she removed some talismans from her sleeves, "Let's get this over with. You guys ready?"

I watched the others all gearing up to take on the trio of poltergeists, even Reisen. With a relunctant sigh, I dropped my bag and  
pulled out my own spell cards, "Ready as we'll be...quick question. On a scale of 1 to 10 how dangerous are these three in a fight?"

"Individually, they're about a four or a five," The shrine maiden shrugged, "Together, they're closer to a seven...so be careful when  
fighting them, ok?" That last part actually had a hint of genuine concern behind it. I looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Here they come!" Marisa called out as the fight began.

 **(Play The Primsrivers Theme- Phantom Ensemble)**

The three sisters floated up into the sky and formed a triangle shape. A musical orchestra could be heard echoing through the air,  
possibly a result of those ghostly instruments they were wielding. As they played, the air around them filled with bullets made of  
multi-layered red and blue energy. "James! You're with me!" Marisa ordered. I didn't think twice of hopping on her broom and us taking to the sky just as the area below was blown to bits by a spray of bullets.

Reimu grazed past a spray of energy blasts like she had done this a million times before and hurling a barrage of glowing talismans at Lunasa of the trio, only for Merlin to play a tune on her instrument and another round of bullets flew forth and collided against her attack, cancelling both sides out. Reimu scoffed before calling to us, "Split up and we'll try to divide their attention between us!"

"What happened to talking not being a free action?!" I complained as I ducked down to avoid an arrow of energy that narrowly missed my head. Marisa angled her broom and started circling the trio, her Mini-Hakkero at the ready and firing off potshots at them. They responded by soaring higher into the air while rotating in a clockwise formation, raining down a colorful maelstrom of Danmaku bullets.

Marisa cursed to herself before glancing over her shoulder at me, "Hang on tight! This might get a little crazy da ze!" Heeding her  
command, I clung tighter to her broom as she turned and started guiding us right into the barrage the sisters were firing! I watched  
her wave a hand and a magical symbol formed in front of her before firing off several laser streams at one time. The beams narrowly  
missed their targets but did succeed in forcing them to split up.

Not looking too happy about this, the red one, Lyrica, spread her arms out as more music keyed up in the background and a swarm of red, green and blue notes formed in the air around her before rocketing towards us, taking the shape of arrowheads. My witch friend braked hard and maneuvered us to the right, the bullets zipping right by us way too close for comfort. Seeing this, Lyrica took flight after us, music notes continuing to fire at us in a spreadshot formation.

Marisa's response was simply to flash a wink in my direction and zoom towards the girl. I braced myself as the witch girl conjured several spherical orbs around us that opened fire. Shots flying forth and yet somehow the majority of the shots seemed to fly right by each of us. Don't ask me how that works cause my suspension of disbelief had long since been blown to smithereens.

We zipped right by the girl, only for me to glance back and see an explosion go off. Apparently, Marisa still had a few of those exploding pots on her. However, the smoke was instantly dispelled by Lyrica bursting forth, now looking a bit peeved at us and redoubling her efforts. "Uh, Marisa? Bogey on our tail!"

"Huh?" She glanced back and rose her eyebrow, "Man, tenacious one, ain't she? Guess we actually gotta get serious, huh partner?" Ignoring my incredulous glance, she pulled out her Hakkero and managed to use the same hand and slot in a card, "Here! Attach this to the back and make it quick!" I nodded and grabbed the device only to have to duck low as we suddenly had to drop low to avoid a beam of light. Off to my side, I noticed the rest of our group fighting the other two sisters.

Cirno was casting her Perfect Freeze to create makeshift barriers out of the Danmaku being fired off. Following this, Reimu and Reisen would jump into action, launching a twin barrage of lasers and talismans at Merlin and Lunasa to block them on both sides from escaping. From there, Cirno would clap her hands and the frozen danmaku would explode, showering the two in a barrage that...honestly looked quite painful.

I hate to brag but I had to admit that we were starting to look like an actual well-oiled team...which meant I couldn't let myself fall behind either! I smacked the loaded Hakkero onto the broom's end, "It's ready!"

"Ah yeah! Let's do this! Stardust Reverie!" I had to look away briefly as the device opened up and let loose a huge amount of energy, becoming a makeshift rocket thruster. Our ride felt like it went from zero to Mach 2 in seconds and we found ourselves streaking across the sky, leaving behind a long trail of star-shaped energy blasts that fanned out and filled the air behind us. One look over my shoulder confirmed that our pursuer was now having a much harder time trying to keep up, being forced to pull off various flips and rolls in the air to stay one step ahead of getting bombarded.

Likely feeling that we had put enough distance between us, Marisa did yet another sharp brake and pulled a U-Turn in mid-air before zooming back towards our target. She cupped her hands and shot them forth, letting loose more of those star-shaped Danmaku in a steady stream that fanned out over the area. Lyrica, seeing this, paled a little and started flying backwards at high speeds, and as she did so, she fired off large red orbs that exploded into rapidly-expanding grids of those crimson arrows from earlier.

Of course, as one might expect, Marisa wasn't exactly that fazed. Heck, she looked more excited than anything else. Like this would actually be worth her time. Adjusting her hat, she revved up and we followed in close pursuit even as the poltergeist retreated from us. Up, Down, Left, Right. Marisa ducked and weaved through the onslaught, much like we were running through the Death Star trench. The witch girl continued to fire off lasers when something occurred to me.

 _Wait...that attack I used on Mokou...maybe..._

I pulled out my last empty Spell Capture Card as I felt the power flow out of the thing in torrents, "What are you doing?! She hasn't used a spell card!" Marisa demanded at seeing me gather the energy.

"Just trust me on this one!" I yelled back as the power finished becoming an spiraling orb and I hurled it like you would a javelin. The compressed orb flew forward at high speeds.

Lyrica narrowly evaded another of Marisa's lasers and scoffed at seeing my tiny orb coming at her, "Really? That's the best you can do, huma-" The words died in her throat as the orb rapidly expanded, returning to its true size and hitting her with the force of a battering ram. The orb quickly dissipated but the blast was enough to send her falling backwards over and over.

"Sister!" The other two members of the trio broke off their attack and flew up to check on her, "Are you alright, sis?" Merlin asked, worry written all over her facial features.

"I'm fine..." Lyrica groaned while rubbing her forehead, "But I'm gonna get those two back for this...besides, I think we've done  
enough warming up. Don't you agree, sisters?" They all nodded and turned to face us.

Reimu scoffed and folded her arms, "This is ridiculous, you know. I've already whooped all three of your butts in the past, so why don't you just make this easy on all of us and call it quits? There's no shame in admitting when someone's better than you." The trio's response?

 **Spell Card- Noisy Sign "Live Poltergeist"**

"Great job," I remarked while rolling my eyes, "Now we've gone and pissed them off."

"Just shut up and get back to the fight." Reimu retorted while conjuring her Yin-Yang Orbs around her. The sisters floated before us once more in a triangle format while Lunasa sprayed a rain of colored music notes side to side and her two sisters flanked her sides while calling upon wave after wave of red orbs to fill the sky around us.

Seeing this, everyone got to work, firing lasers, ice missiles, talismans, etc, while trying their hardest not to get pummeled by the  
all-out onslaught. I winced as we narrowly grazed several red orbs that got close enough I could actually feel the heat off of them. We continued to circle the sky above the Netherworld even as the firefight became ever more intense.

"Snow Sign! Diamond Blizzard!" Cirno called out as she rose her hands up high and an orb of bright blue light formed above her. It  
pulsated before letting loose an literal blizzard of blue laser bullets that flew everywhere, meeting many of the sisters own shots dead on and cancelling them out, actually giving us some breathing room.

"I'll try and get their attention," Reisen declared as she barrel-rolled out of the way of a barrage of arrows before revealing one of her own cards, "Ocular Spectrum!" In a flash of light, she vanished, only to reappear right next to the girls...than far away...than up close again, causing them to become confused and looking every which way for them.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, I called forth my last spell capture card and bright blue light filled the sky, triggering a vacuum which began swallowing the sisters' own spell card. Within seconds, the air was cleared of all bullets. I took a deep breath and called out to the shrine maiden, "They're all yours, Reimu!"

She nodded in acknowledgement before finally casting one of her own spell cards, "Disaster-Dispelling Prayer!" Slamming it down, the air around her filled with dozens upon dozens of amulets. They glowed brightly before spraying the field before her with even more of its kind.

Marisa slotted in another of her own cards, "Star Sign! Meteoric Shower!" Once again, she let loose an explosive discharge of star-shaped energy blasts, moving our ride about in a circular motion possibly hoping not to miss.

The sisters yelped and tried to flee...only to end up ramming into each other and getting bombarded from both sides. I winced as the air quickly filled with explosions and smoke. "...Think that did it?"

"Hard to say..." Marisa tapped her chin before snapping her fingers, "I got an idea! Let me borrow that!" She snatched away the card I'd taken off the Sisters and waved it frantically in front of her, "Yo guys! We got your spell card here! You want it back, come and get it!"

"Marisa! What the hell do you think you're-" Reimu and I never got to finish that thought because suddenly a HUGE pulse of energy erupted forth from the dust cloud before us. The force of it sent a shockwave out that managed to blast us all backwards several feet, each of us being forced to shield ourselves from the recoil.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of glass breaking and I could feel my skin going cold, "Oh crap..."

 _ **Key Ghost "Bosendorf Spirit Performance"**_

 _ **Dark Trumpet "Ghost Clifford"**_

 _ **Spirit Strings "Stradivarius"** _

Three streaks of light burst forth and spiraled around one another before moving to surround us on all sides. Each one of them then did their part in filling their section of the sky with energy from their respective spell cards. Judging by the looks on their faces...they weren't too pleased at being insulted.

"Oho!" Marisa adjusted her hat and grinned fiercely, "Looks like those three are finally getting serious too, huh?"

Reimu didn't share her enthusiasm, "Marisa, we get out of this alive, remind me to smack you upside the head, got it?"

"Oh come on, Reimu!" The witch patted her shoulder, "A duel ain't much fun unless both sides are giving their all, right?" She winked  
playfully at her, "Do try to keep up now da ze!"

Rolling her eyes and suppressing a groan, the shrine maiden took flight once more as did the others. Me and Marisa zoomed off into the sky to face Lyrica head on, even as she laid on the firepower in the form of multitudes of spiraling colored arrows that rotated in the shape of multiple circles before looping and overlapping with others to form an intricately beautiful yet also dangerous display.

It was much like a flower...a flower that would hurt you ALOT if you tried to touch it.

"You...CAN get through that, right?" I asked, now feeling like we were about to enter a minefield.

"Relax, compared to what I've flown through, this is a piece of cake," Marisa gave a dismissive wave, "They don't call me the Number Two Youkai Hunter for nothing, you know," Huh, by this point I was starting to wonder between Reimu and this girl which was the more cocky one...

But than again, I'm a college student who's stuck in a fantasy wonderland fighting poltergeists who played music alongside  
a flying shrine maiden, a witch girl who loves blowing stuff up, an ice fairy, and a bunny girl from the moon...and somehow  
managing to take all this in stride. So yeah, what did that say about me?

...It means I have weird priorities, that's what.

I groaned and snatched away the card Marisa had "borrowed" off me, "So, what you say we double up on the  
firepower, partner?" Hey, if you can't beat them, join them.

Marisa smirked at me, "I say that I like the way you think," She pulled out one of her own cards and we  
cast them together.

 ** _Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser"_**

 ** _Noisy Sign "Live Poltergeist"_**

A magical barrier formed around the two of us as a multitude of energy beams fired forth in all the colors of  
the rainbow. Interweaving with the lasers were spreadshots of those star-shaped bullets. The power from my  
own card mingled with the display, releasing sprays of colorful music notes and multiple clusters of red orbs  
that quickly filled the space between us and Lyrica.

The girl in red winced at the sight of her own power being used against her but kept herself moving side to  
side as we did the same, the scenery around us quickly filling up with laser fire and danmaku bullets. Each of  
us trying to stay one step ahead of the other side.

Suddenly, I spotted something coming from the right, "Marisa! Look out!" Marisa glanced off to our side and  
paled at the sight of seeing more music notes filling the air around us.

"Don't worry, James! We'll get through this no prob-" She stopped at seeing even more music-based projectiles  
surrounding us on all sides, forming a cage-like structure around us. At the sight of this, even the witch girl's  
previous bravado evaporated somewhat, "...Huh...luring us into a trap this whole time...clever girls..." She  
glanced back at me, "So, got any bright ideas?"

I pondered our options for a moment, "Hmm...I got one...but I don't know if it's gonna work. I need you  
to trust me on this though."

"Hey..." She patted my hand while winking at me, "I do trust you...after all, we're friends, right?"

Despite the situation, I managed a smile in return, "Yeah...we are."

"Oh, and in case this goes wrong..." She ruffled her hair, 'Sorry about getting you dragged into all  
this...you sure you don't regret coming along with us?"

I shook my head, "Nah...not for a moment.."

With that, the laser cage closed in on us...

* * *

 _Lunasa sighed and dusted off her hands, "Well, that takes care of that, I suppose,"_

 _"Serves the witch and her friend right! Stealing our spell card like that!" Lyrica exclaimed while_  
 _pouting and crossing her arms with indignation._

 _Merlin was about to open her mouth to chime in...when she spotted something shining within_  
 _the cloud of dust, "Um, girls?" She tugged on Lunasa's dress shirt but went ignored._

 _"Seriously, Lyrica, don't you think it's a bit childish to get worked up over one stolen spell card?"_  
 _The eldest of the three remarked while rolling her eyes._

 _"But Lunasa, that wasn't just any spell card, that was our spell card! We didn't work_  
 _so hard just to have it taken away by some dork with a funny hat!"_

 _"Hey, don't insult my friend!" Cirno proclaimed as she moved in only to be stopped_  
 _by Reimu, "Come on, Reimu! Let me at them!"_

 _But the shrine maiden shook her head, "Easy there, give it a few more seconds..."_  
 _To illustrate her point, she pointed to the glowing light within the cloud as Merlin_  
 _continued to pester her two sisters to take notice._

 _"It...might be a wise idea to move aside...like, right now," Reisen advised, looking_  
 _at the glowing light with an ever-growing sense of uneasiness._

 _The girls flew on aside, which caused the sisters to finally take notice, "Huh? Where are_  
 _those guys going? Don't tell me they're gonna quit just cause two of their friends got_  
 _shot down." Lyrica quizzed while shaking her head._

 _"GUYS!" At hearing Merlin shout, the two jumped in fright and whirled on her, "Look!"_  
 _She pointed behind them and, finally, they did so...too bad it was too little, too late._

 _The light grew until blinding and from it emerged James and Marisa together, scuffed_  
 _up and bruised, but still alive. The image of a phoenix could be seen around them. The_  
 _trio paled at the sight...at least until James called out "Sorry about this!"_

 _ **"Divine Union- Honest Man's Dragon Necklace"  
**_  
 _After that, all the trio knew was a world of hurt..._

* * *

The world around me filled up with every possible color as a multitude of energy beams  
exploded out around me, arcing out in all directions. The beams criss-crossed with one  
another as rainbow-colored energy missiles flew every which way. The two sets of projectiles  
spiraled together before bleeding into a barrage of curving lasers which went all over the place.

The sisters found themselves forced to flee, the lasers chasing them relentlessly with each individual  
one fading after several seconds. Of course, the majority hit the sweet spots and triggered a set of explosions  
and fireworks that lit up the horizon.

Marisa, of course, could only laugh, "Oh yeah! Now THAT Is the stuff I'm talking about! I gotta say, I think you're  
really starting to get the hang of all this." She winked back at me.

"Hehe...yeah...thanks..." I muttered with a chuckle, not sure how to respond to that. I'll admit the scene of having  
such power was both awesome...but also a little frightening. I was starting to see why these particular cards were banned  
and sealed away.

"Oi, stay sharp you two!" Reimu scolded as she flew up beside us with the others, "Those three aren't done just yet. They  
still have a few tricks left."

"Right!" Lunasa flew alongside her sisters and nodded to them, "Sisters, let's use our trump card." They stopped and turned  
around just as the lasers impacted them and set off a huge explosion...but over the roar of the blast, we heard the sound of glass  
breaking...the scenery around us gradually grew darker.

"W-W-What's happening now?" Reisen asked, looking every which way, trying to keep her composure.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be anything good..." I remarked, feeling a shiver go through my whole body. Whether  
it was from fear or anticipation it was hard to say.

Marisa shushed us, "Shhh...here comes the big finale da ze."

Just as it looked like darkness would blot out everything...it came.

 _ **Great Funeral Concert "Ghostly Wheel Concerto"**_

Three spheres of light appeared in the air before us, and within each of them we could see one of the sisters. Beams of energy  
connected them in a triangle shape as they began rotating, the music swelling to a crescendo as an orb of power began gathering  
in the center to fire off some sort of massive attack.

"Well, guess I should steal that card off of-" But before I could do anything, or cancel out my current spell, the girls jumped into  
action with their own spell cards.

 _ **Fantasy Seal!**_ Reimu shot forth a giant cluster of sacred energy spheres.

 _ **Master Spark!** _ Marisa let loose her famous Wave Motion Gun blast.

 _ **"Lunatic Blast!"**_ Reisen shot frekkin eye beams.

And Cirno? _**"Insta-Freeze Beam!"**_ Ice lasers, what did you expect? But yeah, everyone's attacks spiraled together within the orb  
the Spell Capture card I used created before roaring forth as a massive blast of pure, concentrated power. It collided against the  
sisters attack...and broke through within seconds.

A giant flash of bright light went off along with a deafening kaboom that rattled the trees on the ground and echoed far  
and wide. We all floated there, watching the blast subside in quiet silence...until the sound of glass breaking let us know the duel was over.

 **(End Song)**

Once the display subsided, and the ground stopped shaking, we flew back to the earth below and landed safely. I wasn't going to say  
this out loud but I cannot tell you how glad I was to finally have my feet back where they belonged. Glancing over, I spotted Reimu and  
Marisa high-fiving one another. Seeing Cirno with her hand raised, I high-fived her in return along with Reisen.

"Say,um, you think those three over there are gonna be ok?" I asked while gesturing to where the sisters lied together in the middle  
of a small crater, groaning and having trouble even moving. Somehow, I figured they were gonna have quite the headaches in the morning.

"They're poltergeists, it's gonna take alot more than a bit of rough-housing to keep them down," Reimu remarked while giving a  
dismissive wave, "But hey, if you wanna play doctor, go right ahead. I won't stop ya."

I looked over to Marisa who shrugged before following me to the crash site. I called down to them, "Oi! You guys need any help?"

"Nah, we're fine," Lunasa replied as she sat up while rubbing her noggin, "But thanks for asking. I gotta admit, for a group of humans  
and a moon rabbit, you actually make a pretty good team," Someone could be heard coughing over us, "Oh, and your fairy friend too."

"Thanks, you guys are a pretty good team too," I admitted with a nod as it was only fair, "So, um, is it ok if we go on now?"

"Yeah, sure thing, we'll show you the way," Lunasa spotted Lyrica tapping her foot with her arms crossed, looking rather  
miffed. The elder sister sighed, "Lyrica-san, can you please drop it already?"

"Not until that man there apologizes for stealing our spell card!" The younger sister proclaimed while pointing at me dramatically.

I let out a breath I'd been holding in and slipped off my hat, "Fine, fine...I'm sorry I stole your precious Spell Card. There, you happy now?"

"Apology accepted," Lyrica said with a nod, "Just make sure it don't happen again, got it?" I decided not to justify that with a  
response and let them lead us on the way.

After a while of walking, we came upon the most outrageous set of stairs I'd ever seen. Deciding to get this over with, we got  
to walking...and walking...and walking...and more climbing...

* * *

"Would it...have..killed...Lady Yuyuko..to install...an escalator..?" I panted out in the middle of climbing the steps leading to  
her manor. I was starting to wonder if this thing ever ended!

"Umm...I'm not sure how installing an escalator is suppose to kill Miss Yuyuko considering she's already dead," Reisen remarked  
while walking beside us. Her rabbit ears twitching every which way, as if she were pulling look-out to make sure we weren't jumped  
by anyone else.

"I'm pretty sure that's suppose to be the joke, Reisen," Marisa said while trying not to laugh. Finally, we arrived at the top of the  
stairs...where someone stood waiting for us.

Standing before the front gate was a girl around my height with short silver-white hair and wearing a green and white dress  
with long sleeves, white socks and black dress shoes. Attached to a belt on her waist were a pair of swords, one longer than  
the other. In her arms, she carried a wisp-like creature formed from what looked like white ectoplasm. As you might have  
guessed by now, this was Youmu Konpaku.

Upon our arrival, she opened her blue eyes and stared us down rather intensely"Halt! State your reasons for being here quickly, or I will turn you back by force if necessary!"

"Jeez, Youmu," Marisa waved her hand in the air, "No need to get your panties in a wad, da ze. Remember us? Reimu and Marisa? The  
totally cool pair who kicked you and your master's asses when you tried to steal Spring?"

"I remember you lot perfectly well," Youmu remarked with a sigh as she let her ghost self float beside her, "But my question still  
stands. What are you doing here? Last I remembered, the land of the dead is not a tourist attraction."

Marisa leaned over to whisper to me, "Youmu's kind of a stick in the mud in case you haven't noticed."

"Eh, I'm sure she's not that bad," I shrugged it off, "Just very devoted to her job. I'll talk to her," I waved to her, "Hello there!  
Youmu, right? Nice to meet you...say, um, you and Lady Yuyuko wouldn't happen to be willing to spare some time? We just wanna ask a few questions, drop off this parcel, and then we'll be on our way." I looked around before gesturing to the bag, "Could you please make it quick too? My back's gotten a  
bit sore from carrying this thing over that flight of steps."

The girls snickered amongst themselves but Youmu looked less than amused "Such insolence! Demanding an audience with Lady Yuyuko without any prior arrangement?" Youmu unsheathed her swords, "Furthermore, you wish to dump off some of your junk here as well? Can you be any more inconsiderate? Who do you think takes care of this place, anyway?"

"Let's just kick her butt and walk past her afterward," Reimu sighed, "There is no point trying to skip the first step in the process." She drew out her staff and prepared herself for battle, but before she even got the chance...I felt something or someone press up against me.

The girls all stopped and froze up like statues as they stared at me, "...What is it? Do I have a zit on my face?" I looked over and for a  
moment, my heart skipped a beat.

"Oooh!" the soft voice called out, "There are cream puffs in here, too... And even some sweet rolls!" A pink-haired girl wearing a blue flower-pattern yukata was pressed up against my side. The Princess Of The Netherworld, Yuyuko Saigyouji had arrived. The princess then got to work on helping herself to the  
snacks in my bag even though I was still wearing it.

"L-lady Yuyuko?!" Youmu's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Hey, you can't just grab onto James like that!" Cirno protested against Yuyuko's behavior.

"Oh, you're right..." Yuyuko giggled, "This young man looks rather delicious as well..." She pulled herself up a bit more and latched her lips onto my ear playfully, "He's rather cute, too..." The ghost patted me on the head while she sucked on my ear, the faint smell of cherry blossoms wafting all around me as she did so. The girl felt literally weightless, but even so her body was still incredibly soft yet cool to the touch.

 _Oh god...quick, think of something before your thoughts start drifting the wrong way, brain!_ I finally managed to sputter, ""Umm...L-Lady Yuyuko, right? I appreciate your kind gestures but...wouldn't you rather help yourself to what's in the bag then try and eat me? Honestly, with all the pizza and burgers I eat, I wouldn't  
be very good for you. I'd just give you indigestion."

"I don't mean eat you literally," Yuyuko giggled, "I don't like my meals that fresh, you know... I prefer them cooked rather than raw, just like I prefer round meat buns to square meat buns."

"Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu waved her arms in the air, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm flirting with the cute boy, that's what," Yuyuko smiled, "You really are too innocent, Youmu... I'm guessing you don't even know where babies come from."  
It was obvious this woman got a kick out of getting her servant riled up.

"O-of course I do!" Youmu's face turned bright red, "But that's beside the point! Please try to contain yourself, Lady Yuyuko."

"Yup, Youmu's definitely a virgin, da ze~" Marisa nodded. Reimu shot her a stern look. "What? I'm just saying..." Marisa shrugged.

"Anyway..." Reimu turned to Yuyuko, "Could we come inside? There are a few things we need to talk to you and Youmu about... Feel free to help yourself to the snacks and James, too, as you wish." Help herself to me?! Who's side are you on, Reimu?

"Alright," Yuyuko nodded, "Step right in... Youmu-chan, make sure our guests are feeling welcome." The ghost took me by the hand and led me into the house into a large common area where a tea table was set up. The ghost princess floated over to the closet and pulled out some extra cushions for everyone to sit down on. Youmu excused herself to go prepare some tea while Yuyuko dragged me over to her place at the table and sat him down beside her.

"So... What did you want to speak to me about?" Yuyuko asked, popping two or three cream puffs into her mouth at once. The girl had a truly bottomless stomach if there ever was one. She spotted the sisters outside and smiled, "Lunasa, would you and your sisters be kind enough to give us a small show?" The trio bowed  
and did as asked.

As that went on, and Yuyuko had her little feast, we finally got to work on explaining the situation to her. She simply nodded along to what  
we said for the first while, either implying she already knew we were gonna say all this..or she was just taking this all in stride. My money was  
on the latter.

"Hm... Sounds like things are starting to get amusing then, hm?" Yuyuko smiled as soon as they were done explaining the situation, "Its like when the dough is just beginning to rise and expand in all directions when baking sweet rolls."

"Uhm, do you have anything you could tell us about the current incident, perhaps?" Reimu tried to keep Yuyuko on topic.

"Yukari-chan told me that you all would be coming to visit me soon," Yuyuko tented her fingers, "And I'm glad she was right... Otherwise, I might not have had an opportunity to meet James. He's even cuter than Yukari-chan described him..."

"Uhm," Reimu waved her hand in front of Yuyuko, "About the incident?"

"Oh, right," Yuyuko nodded, "The perpetrator is using a powerful artifact known as the Amplifying Comb. Although at first the effects of wearing the comb are subtle and hardly worth mentioning, over time, as its name suggests, it increases the powers of the wearer."

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed before smacking my hands over my mouth, everyone turning to me, surprised, "S-Sorry...it's just..something like that  
would be incredibly dangerous...especially considering most folks here in Gensokyo have already won the lottery when it comes to having powers,"  
I stared down at my fingers which were knitted together on the table, "I mean...who would even condone the creation of such a tool?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Yuyuko patted me on the head while wearing a bright smile, "I'm sure whoever made it had their  
reasons for doing so. It's not like a person would make such a valuable tool on a whim after all."

"Doesn't that mean that the longer we take the harder it will be to defeat the perpetrator?" Reimu asked, trying to get back to the  
matter at hand.

"Not really... Just because someone has more power at their disposal doesn't mean they are able to put it all to good use," Yuyuko explained, "Just like adding twice as much cream filling to a cream-filled doughnut does not necessarily make it twice as delicious."

"How do you know they have the Amplifying Comb, anyway?" Reimu pointed her staff at Yuyuko's nose.

"I've seen it used before, so I know what clues to look for," Yuyuko replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do ya have any idea who might be using it now?" Marisa asked.

"I have a few suspects, but I don't want to point blame unless I know for sure," Yuyuko smiled innocently.

It felt like we were finally getting somewhere, but I felt we needed to press her just a little bit "Miss Yuyuko, we know you don't want to put blame on anyone, and we're not asking you to, but anything you can share with us would be a big help. The more we know, the better our chances of keeping this incident from spiraling out of control..."

"Heh, you really are another Romeo, you know that?" Marisa snickered before being bopped by Reimu's staff.

"There isn't much danger of it getting out of hand," Yuyuko popped another sweet bun into her mouth, "After all, Yukari-chan is keeping track of things, so I'm sure she'll step in if things go wrong. Since you asked so nicely, though, I'll give you a little something to help you.." Yuyuko reached up and gently stroked my cheek with her fingertips.

"The Prince walked by a certain village, over which he had dominion and power to do as he wished. However, the villagers there did not have full faith and trust in the Prince, so the Prince decided to do something about it," Yuyuko began, "The Prince gave one of the villagers the authority and power to rule over the entire village..."

"But in time, the villagers began to realize how difficult their new ruler was making life for them, so they cast down the villager that had at one time been one of their own and turned back to the Prince to rule them," Yuyuko then concluded the riddle, "As a result, the villagers learned to trust the Prince more than before."

"Wait... I don't really understand what you are getting at," Reimu shook her head.

"Its a riddle, stupid," Cirno crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I know that... But I don't understand it at all," Reimu sighed.

"I don't either!" Cirno declared proudly.

I blinked as the princess words sunk in, "Another riddle, huh? I'm starting to see why you and Yukari are so close," She only giggled, "So, we figure  
this out, we'll be on the right track?"

"Perhaps... It depends on who you are looking for," Yuyuko replied with another innocent smile, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pressing her cheek up against mine, "Ah... You're so warm and comfy, James... You feel just like a loaf fresh from the oven, warm and delicious!"

Oh my gosh, close contact! "Ehh?" I stared at her, a little awe-struck,"Ummm...thank you...you're...surprisingly affectionate towards someone you only just met, aren't you?" I didn't mean anything rude by it. Just something I been picking up on.

"I'm sorry, I can hardly help myself," Yuyuko eased back slightly, although she still held me gently in her arms, "You're the first living boy I've met in quite a while... As a ghost, I crave the warmth of the living, but more so than that, you're so adorable I wanna just eat you up, too." She looked up at him innocently, her large round eyes gazing at me intently, "Do you... Want me to stop?"

"Eh? N-No no, it's fine!" I proclaimed before noticing Cirno attached to my other arm, "...Cirno?"

The ice fairy only smiled and snuggled up closer to me, "Pay more attention to me. I've known you longer, after all." Ok, I wasn't gonna deny  
that, even if our time together had only been a couple days. It was quite a scene with a ghost princess clinging to one side of me and a ice  
fairy clinging to the other.

Marisa leaned over to her best friend, "You know, I think a certain tengu would have a field day if she saw this..." She snickered at the scowl  
her friend threw in her direction.

"Ughh...can we all please stay on topic for five minutes?" Reimu pleaded as she rubbed her temples, exasperated. She turned to the  
half-phantom, "Youmu. Utsuho told us you were the lunch lady at the reactor the day it got attacked. Did you happen to see anything  
strange or out of the ordinary?" Oh, so now she wanted to take the lunch lady thing seriously?

"This is Gensokyo, unusual stuff happens almost everyday," Youmu commented while rolling her eyes and sighing, "But if you must know,  
I haven't been the lunch lady there for very long. However, from what I can tell, things were fairly normal. I could tell that the kappa were a bit on-edge since they were expecting an inspection of some kind from Kanako-sama or Suwako-sama. The lunch room isn't anywhere near the front of the facility, so I can't really say when Suwako arrived, but I saw her sometime before lunch started. The abrupt shaking started a few minutes after the lunch break began."

"That still doesn't explain why you were feeding meat loaf to the kappa to begin with," Reimu pointed her staff at Youmu, "The kappa are known to prefer vegetarian dishes to red meat ones!"

"That would be due to Yuyuko getting into the salad I had intended to serve instead of meat loaf," Youmu sighed, "I was not trying to make them upset, but they did not complain much on account of Suwako's visit."

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry and I knew I would not have anyone there to feed me for a few hours at least..." Yuyuko looked at me instead of Youmu for some reason as she apologized, "I thought just a little taste wouldn't hurt..."

"Oh, there was one more thing that you might find important," Youmu spoke up, "Whoever caused the damage to the reactor did it through raw physical force or some kind of innate ability, since I did not detect any spell cards or magic being used throughout the lunch break."

At hearing her words, we all stopped and shared a knowing glance with one another, a look of resignation, "Is...something the matter?" Youmu  
asked, now looking a bit worried.

"It's nothing, just..." It was my turn to sigh, "You just confirmed something we had been hoping wasn't true...that Suika was the one who attacked  
the reactor. After all, what other kind of Youkai has the raw strength to inflict the damage needed?"

"That's true, da ze~" Marisa sighed, "But I get the feeling we might be overlooking something... I mean, why would Suika need dat comb? She's already supposedly one of the most powerful people in all of Gensokyo."

"You're thinking too hard, Marisa," Reimu shrugged, "Why don't we just beat the answers out of her instead of wasting time here? We know where she is, anyway... Its not like keeping a low profile is her style, anyway."

"I think you might be a bit too eager for a fight, Reimu," Reisen raised her hand.

"Where is your warrior spirit, Reisen? I thought you used to be a soldier or something," Reimu huffed, "Its already clear that Suika has something to do with this incident, so I could care less if she's the perpetrator or not. In the very least, she should cough up enough information to get us closer to the truth."

That's when something that dawned on me...something that actually put a few things in perspective, "Unless the comb wasn't meant for Suika.." I offered,"You said it yourself, Reimu. Suika and Yukari are on rather good terms with each other and she wouldn't break her usual M.O. for no good reason. I mean, Suika strikes me as the type who just wants to party rather than fight..."

I tapped my chin in thought before nodding,"Guys...this is only my theory but...what if the whole damage to the reactor thing...was just a massive red herring?" Seeing their quizzical looks, I sighed,"Think for a second...everybody knows if the reactor goes kaput so does most of Gensokyo. So she damages the  
reactor just enough to cause a small crisis and then bails. All we needed was a little push to start investigating, our trip takes us to different parts  
of the world where we fight various, incredibly powerful individuals.."

I placed my hands on the table, "What if this whole trip up till now...was meant as nothing more than a training trip? You know, a series of trials  
to make sure we're ready for whatever is really coming?"

"That... _ **Totally**_ sounds like something Yukari might do," Reimu sighed, "Plus given that it's Suika who is the primary suspect here, it makes sense since she would do just about anything Yukari might ask her to do as a favor."

"So, ya think we might have been wasting our time running all around Gensokyo?" Marisa's shoulders slumped, "and here I was thinking we were getting close to figuring out what the heck is going on." Well...that's one way to deflate everyone's spirits. Man, I felt like a jerk right now.

"Hm... I think James has a point, but there is one more thing we might not have considered yet," Reisen spoke up once again, "What if the various events we have observed are not all related to each other? Do we have any real proof that all of this is caused by the same person? Perhaps one or more people have taken advantage of the confusion to do things for their own reasons, making it appear as if they are related when they are not."

"I suppose you're right for a change," Reimu groaned out, "Especially if the instigator is who we think they are...I swear, I'm getting a headache  
from all this. Why can't things stay simple where I solve the problem by blowing it up?"

"That's no good..." Yuyuko cuddled up against my side, apparently feeling a bit ignored during the conversation after polishing off the food they had brought her along with her tea, "Not all problems can be solved by violence... I think it would be fun if you could resolve the incident by simply making love instead of war." The ghost giggled, rubbing her cheek against my shoulder.

"Oi! Can the lovey-dovey nonsense already!" Reimu exclaimed, looking ready to trounce the princess with her friend trying to hold her back.

Yuyuko only snickered, "Now, now, dear Reimu. You really need to learn to relax and live in the moment more. Besides, life's too short to  
waste it being serious all the time..." She looked away from us and out the door, "I, of all people, know that well..." We followed her gaze out  
and saw it...the Saigyou Ayakashi. The only truly evil entity in all of Gensokyo. The only thing holding it back happened to be...

Yeah...quite a way to dampen the mood, am I right? "But enough about depressing stuff," With that, she was all chipper again and  
smiling, "I'm going for a walk, would any of you like to join me?" She floated to the door and looked back at us from over her shoulder.

We each shrugged and decided to follow along...

* * *

"Ahhh! The cherry blossoms sure are beautiful this time of year!" Yuyuko proclaimed in sheer joy as she let them drift all around her  
while we walked the grounds together. The gang was split up leaving just me to walk with the ghost princess. Or more like I walked, she  
floated around.

I was quiet for a second, before deciding I should ask, "Um, excuse me, Miss Yuyuko?" She stopped and looked back at me, "You said  
Yukari's already told you we were coming, right?" She nodded, "Don't...take this the wrong way but...the Prismriver Sisters running into  
us was...no accident, am I right?"

The princess giggled and waved a fan in front of her face, "My,my, you really are an observant one, aren't you? I'll admit I may've...tipped  
them off...but I couldn't help myself. Besides, it was a rather enjoyable show you all put on for me." Wait, did that mean...dang, she was good.  
"This is kinda embarassing but...can I ask you a personal question, Mr James?"

"Huh?" I looked up to Yuyuko who simply stood there, waiting for my answer, "Um...sure, I guess."

"Thank you," She then surprised me by reaching out and taking my hand, "Your soul...it has the aura of death around it, doesn't it?" At  
seeing my eyes widen in shock, she only giggled, "Don't look so surprised, dear. I'm the Princess of the Netherworld. It's only natural I can  
identify the nature of one's soul...and it seems like in yours there's still a struggle going on."

"A struggle? What do you mean?" I asked, putting a hand to where my heart was.

"Hmm...how best to explain this to you?" Yuyuko's lips quipped for a second before she nodded twice, "Mm-hmm...yes...the reality of  
death has played a big role in your life, hasn't it? You've lost people important to you, and the impact that has can cast a shadow over one's  
life. Even now that fear is still there in your heart, isn't it? The fear of loss, of letting everyone down..."

I averted my gaze out of shame, knowing what she was saying was true, "Well, duh...everybody goes through that. I convinced myself long  
ago that I'm not some special snowflake who's gonna change the very nature of the world. The universe is not that kind to let someone go  
against its Grand Design."

"Even so, you still choose to believe," Yuyuko remarked in a comforting tone, "You still choose to believe in people, and to want to be close  
to them, even with the reality of death hanging over you. You once let such a cruel lesson turn your heart to ice, didn't you?" I only nodded, "I  
figured as much...the struggle in you comes down to one word...Why?"

She took me by the hand so I could walk with her, "Why are good people's lives cut short while the monsters are allowed to roam free?  
Why is charity and good will punished while cynicism and evil is rewarded? If there is a God, why do they allow such terrible things to happen  
in our lives when we did nothing to deserve it?"

"Yeahhh..." I acknowledged, still trying to not look at her, feeling rather uncomfortable with this topic, "But I'll probably be dead long before  
I get anywhere close to the answers..."

"That doesn't mean the journey isn't one worth taking. Why, even I ponder those questions myself," I stopped and finally locked eyes with  
her as she smiled at me, "What? You didn't think all I do during the day is eat, sleep and annoy my precious Youmu, do you? I got things I  
want answers to as well...but I also knows I won't find those answers on my own."

Before I could speak up, she turned me to face the others, "Take a good look...those girls trust you, and you trust them. You need  
each other...and Gensokyo needs you too. If you stay together...I'm sure one day you'll find the answers you're looking for," She pointed to  
my heart, "Now go find it. That place where you feel your heart belongs...and when you do, that will be the day you realize your own  
potential..." She smiled at me, "And unlock your true self."

"My...true self?" I looked up at her, clueless as can be, "What do you mean?"

She winked at me, "That's something I leave up to you to discover," Hearing the others calling to me, She then kissed me on the forehead, "You best  
be off now. But do come by and visit again soon."

So, that's how my first encounter with the Ghost Princess concluded...with even more questions than answers...so what else was new?

* * *

"I should've known better to expect one of Yukari's closest pals to shed any actual light on this case," Reimu remarked with a snort while  
we flew out of the portal and back into Gensokyo, "Can't even come out and just say it, can she? Gotta dance around the issue and drop a  
bunch of stupid riddles and rhetorical nonsense..." It was obvious the visit had only soured the shrine maiden's mood.

"Whoa, easy there, Reimu," Marisa and I flew beside her, she putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "Take a deep breath and  
let it out slowly, ok? I'm upset too but losing our cool doesn't do us any good, got it?"

Reimu scowled at her and looked ready to snap...but after a moment, she did as asked, "Sorry, Marisa. I guess I'm a little testy right now  
with the thought that we might've been running around Gensokyo the last three days for nothing. At least if we rough up Suika, we might  
 _finally_ get somewhere."

"Amen to that," I agreed while we flew, "So, I know this is a dumb question, but...something tells me Suika isn't just going to tell us what we want to know...so what's the plan for dealing with her?" I felt we might as well have one.

"Isn't it obvious?" Reimu blinked, "If she won't tell us right away, we'll have to smack her around until she spills the beans." Reimu never entertained the thought that doing such might be difficult in any way, or at least no more difficult than dealing with any other youkai in a similar manner.

"That's Reimu for ya," Marisa laughed.

It didn't take long for us to travel back to the shrine, where the three fairies of light awaited. For some reason, the fairies were cleaning up the shrine grounds instead of raiding the snacks at the moment. Marisa, who seemed to be well acquainted with them, flew over to them first to speak with them, "Yo, what's up?"

"Hello, Marisa-san," Sunny Milk smiled at the witch, "Already finished solving that incident?"

"Not exactly... Say, have you seen Suika around lately?" Marisa asked.

"Sure, she's taking a nap," Sunny Milk gestured toward the shine, where a familiar-looking lump lay sprawled out on the wooden porch. Suika looked so calm and peaceful laying on her back, her arms and legs spread out wide while she took deep breaths. Reimu flew over to the oni and wasted no time in trying to wake her by nudging her with her foot.

"Huh?" Suika sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hey guys. Gotta say, I didn't expect you back so soon. I'm guessing you already  
took care of things?" Oh, she was pulling the innocent act on us. Well, judging by the way the gang was simply standing there, staring  
her down, we weren't falling for it, "...What?"

"You can drop the act, Suika. We know you're hiding something from us," Reimu pointed her staff at Suika's nose, "Who else could have broken into the reactor unnoticed and caused that amount of damage? You and Yukari are up to something, so don't bother trying to deny it. The fact that she sent you of all people to deliver her message when she could have just as easily come deliver it herself makes you particularly suspicious!"

"Not to mention the time and place you picked to drop off said message was equally suspicious," I remarked while folding my arms,"I saw your mist  
form. There's a vent system attached to the reactor too...it would be remarkably easy to sneak in, damage the reactor, and slip out again with that kind  
of power."

Suika actually seemed to visibly recoil at our accusations. I will admit that we were being a bit harsher than we should've been, but considering we  
could've saved ourselves ALOT of trouble if the Oni had just chosen to speak up, I think it would be hard to fault our irritation. Eventually, she seemed  
to slump a little in defeat, "Ah... You weren't supposed to come talk to me about all that just yet," Suika rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously.

"So you admit it!" Reimu smirked, "Now spit it out already... What's Yukari up to?"

"Hm... She hasn't told me a lot, but I don't really need to tell you what I know either," Suika shook her head, "You'll figure it out by yourself soon enough, after all."

"Don't give me that!" Reimu stomped her right foot, "We know about the Amplification Comb too, so If I have to kick your ass to get some answers, don't think I'll hesitate to do so!"

The oni sighed as she stood up, "Same ol' Reimu...always solving everything with violence," She took a gulp from her gourd, "If you really think  
you can force me to tell you, you're welcome to try...though I should warn you..." Suika opened an eye and leered over at us in an unsettling  
manner, "I might forget to hold back."

I could see the girls hands clenching tightly in anticipation. Finally, I sighed and reached into my pocket, "Suika...did you know from the start  
that these weren't Bomb Cards?" I showed her the Spell Capture Cards, keeping my gaze focused on her.

Suika didn't say anything at first...then shrugged and slurped down her sake, "I did, indeed. However, I felt it was better if you figured  
it out on your own. That, and it would be a bigger surprise for you," A gleam appeared in her eye, "I also know _why_ you were given them  
in the first place."

"Care to explain yourself instead of beating around the bush?" I remarked, now feeling anxious to get to the bottom of this.

As I expected, she shook her head, "Not really, no...I can tell you this much. It was for more than just Yukari's amusement or to give you  
something to protect yourself with..."

"Alright, enough with the vagueness," Reimu stepped up to her, "Speak clearly...we're done playing detective games with Yukari."

"Sorry, but there's still one more game to be played," Suika downed even more sake...and that's when I remembered...the more she drinks,  
the more powerful she becomes, right? "Anyways, I think you been given enough free information for now. It's time to start the real show."

In a flash, she was gone from the porch and we spun around to see her standing in the clearing, a powerful windstorm picking up all  
around us. Suika stood there, hand out towards us and her standing in a combat-ready stance. "Suika! What do you think you're doing?!"  
Reimu roared over the growing power of the wind.

"What I have to," She shot back without budging, "James White!" I snapped to attention at being called out, "If you wish to discover the  
reason you were brought to Gensokyo, and giving that forbidden power...than show me the strength of your resolve! Accept my challenge  
to one-on-one combat!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time. Disbelief was everywhere. Suddenly, I was starting to regret using my fusion spell card  
on the sisters. There was no way I could win a fight against Suika of all people...especially on my own.

The oni only smirked in our direction "Ever since I heard about your Spell Capture Cards, I've been wanting to see them in action... What a great opportunity to satisfy both of our curiosities, wouldn't you agree?"

"Are you stupid?" Reimu shouted at Suika, "If you hit James even once, he'll die!"

"Well, he'd better not get hit then, huh?" Suika nodded, "Have a bit more trust in your friends, Reimu... Its because of that attitude of yours that you haven't gotten yourself a lover."

"Huh?" Reimu looked offended and confused at the same time.

"Love requires mutual trust, Reimu," Suika smiled, "But let's not get off-topic... Do you take my challenge, James?" Judging by the look of  
anticipation on her face, she was waiting for me to say yes.

"No way! James doesn't have to agree to anything!" Cirno tried to charge forward at the Oni only for Reisen and Marisa to hold her back, "Let  
me go! She's gonna kill him!"

"Cirno!" The sharpness of Suika's tone was enough to silence her briefly, "This is HIS decision! Not yours!" She refocused on me with an intense  
Stare that drilled into my soul, "You've been given great power, James...but power is nothing without responsibility! So come! Show me that you're  
worthy of standing alongside the heroes of this world!"

I could feel my body trembling at this scenario. Suddenly, that night in the Scarlet Manor with Flandre was looking like child's play compared  
to what I now faced. I mean, without my cards, I was more or less an ordinary human, and Suika was...well, Suika! I doubted it was even right  
to call this "fair". Maybe if I just-

 _No! No! You are not backing down from a challenge just cause you're a little scared!_ My conscious screamed at me. _You take the coward's way_  
 _out and you'll never be able to live with yourself Listen, you've come this far, you took on a frekkin earth goddess, a time master, tanked an_  
 _attack from the frekkin SUN! You went toe-to-toe with a flipping Immortal and survived! YOU CAN DO THIS!_

I went quiet for a few seconds than dropped my bag beside me,"You're on. I accept your challenge."

"Oh no you don't!" Marisa ran in front of me with her arms spread out, "You want him, you gotta go through me!"

Suika shrugged nonchalantly, "Fine by me. This place isn't a good enough arena anyways." With that, she transformed into a cloud of  
mist and flew towards us. Everything went black briefly...

Only for the next sight to greet me was seeing my legs dangling in mid-air as I was carried off away from the shrine and up into  
the sky by Suika's cloud form. I spotted the girls down below, shouting up at me but I was already too far up to hear them.

Even so, I needed to try on my end, "I'm sorry! I'll come back, I promise!" Before long, they vanished from view completely as  
clouds covered everything...

This was it...no escape...was there even a way to win what was to come?

I didn't know...all I knew...is there was no turning back...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, there's definitely no going back now, is there? One way or another, this is gonna happen.**  
 **What will be the outcome of the coming battle? Will James be able to overcome Suika's nigh-unstoppable might?...Without the**  
 **girls to back up or cover for him? And what is the significance of the info Yuyuko shared?**

 **Well, let's just say next chapter will be...interesting. Again, apologies for how long this took. As I said earlier, I'll try to have another chapter out**  
 **before classes start again...especially since the coming chapter is one I really been looking forward to writing XD**

 **So yeah, leave your comments, like, fave, whatever you want. Have a nice day, readers!**


	8. What Lies At The Match's End?

**Author's Note: Well, here we are. The chapter I been waiting to write since this story**  
 **began. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Let's not waste anymore time and**  
 **just get into it.**

 **If you get a bit confused, just wait till the end for it to make sense...also, surprise character! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: What Lies At The Match's End?**

 _"And stay out!"_

 _Somewhere deep in the groves of the Forest of Magic, a group of fairies were pushing a human out of their territory. This was one really annoying human for them – most humans are absolutely fun to play pranks on, because all they did was scream in fear or get mad at them, then run._

 _Not only was this little human girl not scared of them, but she had the nerve to ask them to move. She was babbling about some friends of hers who were youkai (which sounded bogus enough in and of itself) and who wanted to live in this part of the forest and trees. Kiji-something and red…things. Oh, they tried to tell her to get lost at first by stealing her red witch hat, but somehow, she was just too fast. It seemed like she could get from one end of the forest to the other in a second. So here they were, using the might and strength of two human palms to try to push this colossal dummy out of their home._

 _"You idiots don't understa-aaand!" The human girl tried to protest, "They're forest spirits too! Friendly ones!"_

 _"Scram, human-face!"_

 _The girl fell to the floor, though she wasted no time standing back up afterwards. She herself was starting to get annoyed, and not just because those stubborn fairies almost ruined her brown braids. As she dusted her hair and her red dress, she fiddled with the spell cards in her pocket. The urge to use them was extremely tempting. Then her fingers stopped twitching. If she did chase the little buggers away, wouldn't they just come back?_

 _Yes, persuasion by herself alone probably wasn't going to do much, then. She would have to save these cards. And though she dreaded the thought of flying all the way back to base just to deliver the news and Plan B, it looked like she would have to have her clients talk to these annoying heralds of nature themselves._

 _Just as she turned around to leave, a familiar noise caught her attention. The sound of a delicate rip in space was close behind her. Next followed the sound of bullets – quick darts of magical energy. And what followed were the terrified screams of fairies, flying as fast as they could and abandoning their home. When the young girl turned back, the grove was empty, sans the casual and relaxed smile of Yukari Yakumo._

 _"Um…" the human girl wasn't sure how to reply. "Thanks?"_

 _"You should have more faith in your clients, little President. Akateko and Kijimuna are as strong as they are cute."_

 _The teenaged girl nodded hesitantly at the Youkai Sage's calm chiding. Perhaps she was being too diplomatic – as far as someone who maintains inter-dimensional human and ethereal relations can be. At least, it was nice to see Yukari was on her side. Or perhaps not really, since the Youkai Sage was on nobody's side or agenda but her own – merely supporting anyone she agrees with (or can use)._

 _And that reminder suddenly worried the young girl. Why did Yukari come to help her out of the blue with this small relocation?_

 _"I have a special treat for you, Red Bomber," the Sage spoke with a grin, "And I'll gladly help Visionary Requiem with the relocation while you're gone."_

 _…now the girl was even more worried._

 _"What treat?" She asked suspiciously, "And how is it worth handing over my busy job to you?"_

 _That constant smile from Yukari was unnerving. The trust the young girl had for the Sage always seemed to waver every day._

 _"A front row seat," replied Yukari, "To a battle between dear Ibuki and outsider James White."_

 _"James…White? Thought that guy was just a rumour."_

 _"Oh no, he is very real."_

 _The Sage flew herself – and the gap she was sitting on – closer and closer to the Red Bomber, and her voice grew lower and lower, like she had some secret to tell._

 _"I brought him here myself, you see. Promised that loveable fool a…trial period of three weeks. Predictably, he's spent that time making friends and getting himself into the most unpredictable of predicaments!"_

 _The young girl became a little upset. Not just for a missed opportunity to meet fellow Outsiders – but also to actually make his time in the Fantastic Wonderland less convoluted._

 _"You didn't tell me about this, why?"_

 _"It was not your time to meet him, little one."_

 _"…touché."_

 _In her mind, the Red Bomber questioned why all this would mean Yukari wants her to watch Suika beat the tar out of this man. Especially if it delayed all the missions Visionary Requiem had to deal with. Then again…_

 _This James White might be an interesting person. Interesting enough that Yukari would want to use the both of them for something._

 _"How long is this going to take?" The girl asked her last question._

 _"As long as it needs to. Now get in there! Go on!"_

 _With a speed rivalling the girl's own flash steps, Yukari warped behind her and pushed the girl into another eye-filled gap. She could barely protest before being sucked into God-knows-where in Gensokyo. Just as the gap was closing, the faint screams of "Damn it, Yukari!" rang throughout the portal._

 _The Youkai Sage's smile did not collapse. That Red Bomber, silly a little girl as she was, was unquestionably an ally of Gensokyo – and one who would not abandon a task of heroism, or honour, or whatever romanticized ideas, given to her…_

* * *

 _"That idiot!" Reimu shouted as she slammed her fist against one of the shrine's support pillars and_  
 _seethed, frustrated as all get out, "Taking that oni up on her offer without a second thought...I swear, does he_  
 _have a death wish or something?!" It was obvious that this latest event had left the shrine maiden in a_  
 _fairly bitter mood._

 _Reisen, worried for her, went to move forward only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned to_  
 _see Marisa who shook her head, "She needs to get this off her chest so it's best we give her a minute." The witch girl_  
 _knew from experience that her friend needed space when it came to venting._

 _The dark-haired girl fumed as she began pacing back and forth, "I swear, if it turns out all the duels we been in_  
 _up till now have given him an inflated ego, I'm gonna knock it out of him with my own two hands." Judging by the_  
 _way those words came out, she meant it too, "Also, what the heck was Suika even talking about? Trust? What does that_  
 _have to do with anything? I swear, I don't get that girl sometimes..."_

 _Despite her manner of speaking, inside Reimu's head she was pondering a thought or two. What indeed was Suika going on about? Why had she suddenly challenged James out of the middle of nowhere? He hadn't even been here a full week so what was the_  
 _point of dragging him into one-on-one combat when anyone with a lick of rationality would know he was nowhere near ready?_

 _Of course, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud she did partially blame herself for this current situation. If she'd bothered to_  
 _stop and interrogate Suika before starting out on this whole fiasco...no, now was not the time for wondering what could've been. Needed to focus on the_ _present._

 _"Yo! Earth to Reimu?" Marisa waved a hand in front of her friend's face, looking rather concerned, "You alright? You kinda spaced out on us there for a minute."_

 _"Huh?" Reimu finally snapped back to reality and glanced over to the witch girl, "I'm fine, Marisa. Just thinking about how I'm gonna give that boy an earful when I get my hands on him...assuming he isn't dead by the time we reach him."_

 _"Yeah, sure you will..." The blond-haired girl rolled her eyes at her friend before glancing around the area, "Hey, anybody seen Cirno_  
 _around here?" At that one question, everyone suddenly froze like statues. In the heat of the moment, Cirno had...vanished!_

 _Reisen's ears twitched as she whirled around and pointed upwards at where Cirno was floating not even a couple hundred feet_  
 _above them, "There! Cirno, what you think you're doing?!"_

 _"I'm off to be with James!" She proclaimed, causing everyone below to look up at her with wide eyes, "This is his fight, yes...but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be there by his side!" The ice fairy folded her arms and straightened her posture, "He's pushing himself to do all he can, so what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there to show I supported him...the way he supports me..." She mumbled that last part more to herself than aloud._

 _"...Cirno.." Marisa hopped on her broom and floated up to the fairy's level, "...You know the real reason he's going through with_  
 _this, don't you?" From the way the ice fairy interacted with the young man, it was obvious to anyone with two brain cells_  
 _that, despite how little time they'd known each other, she considered him someone very important to her._

 _Cirno turned her head away from the witch girl's gaze, now looking a tad embarassed but doing her best not to_  
 _show it. Marisa could see right through her, couldn't she?_

 _"Regardless of the reason, I'm still giving him a piece of my mind when I see him," Reimu floated up beside them, arms_  
 _folded. She still looked rather cross but at least she wasn't fuming with fury anymore. She too was curious why the young lad_  
 _was going along with Suika's plan...although she would never admit that aloud, "Now let's get a move on. Lead the way, Cirno."_

 _"Reimu..." The ice fairy locked eyes with her shrine maiden friend for a moment, not saying anything. Legends told that eyes are_  
 _the mirrors to the soul...and Cirno saw what she needed to see in Reimu's, "...Right! Let's go!" The quartet took off into the sky_  
 _as fast as they could..._

 _Hoping against all odds they wouldn't be too late..._

* * *

After flying through the sky for what felt like ages, I found my flight abruptly ended as I was dumped rather unceremoniously onto the ground. I grunted from the force of the drop but did my best to ignore the pain as I opened my eyes to see where I was, "What the..." A quick look revealed that I was lying on what looked to be a small island floating amongst the clouds. There was fields of green grass, rocky terrain and even a few trees here and there. The air was thin, cool, yet still breathable.

Somehow, I had a sneaking suspicion I knew where I was, "...Your home away from home, I'm guessing, Suika?" I stood and turned  
to where the Oni girl was standing, chugging down more of her sake.

At hearing my question, she finally stopped and gave a refreshed gasp, "Yep! Welcome to my little corner of Heaven, Mr James!" She  
spread her arms out and spun on the spot, doing her best not to fall over, grinning,"Hehe...pretty sweet, ain't it? This way we can both go all out and not need to worry about wrecking Reimu's shrine...or anything else that's actually important." She added that last part with a shrug.

I took a look over the floating island, giving a critical eye to what I saw. This would definitely suit our purposes...although there  
was something I needed to clarify, "You know, the "duel on a floating island" gig sounds like something out of an anime, right?"

Suika snickered and slurped down more of her sake, "Well, what can I say? A good fight should be one that's a spectacle. A feast for  
the eyes and ears, if you will, so I figured the location should be equally fitting." She attached her gourd back to her dress, "So, you  
ready to get started?" Judging by the glint I saw in her eyes, she was more than ready.

I, however, had to ask her, "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this is all about, are you?" It was a long shot but I figured  
I might as well.

As I should've expected, she shook her head, still grinning, "No can do, drinking buddy. What, don't tell me you're already planning  
to back out? That isn't like you to back down from something..." Her tone turned a bit more solemn and distant during that last  
part.

That was enough to catch my attention so I folded my arms and tilted my head, "What are you talking about, Suika? Why are you  
acting like you know me?"

"Maybe it's because I do know you," Suika twirled a strand of her hair, "I've lived a long time, James. Long enough to learn a thing or two about how the world works...and especially how people work. I mean, think about it, when Yukari left you to your own devices you could've done _anything_ you wanted...and yet you chose to jump right into figuring out why she brought you of all people here..."

She turned away and looked over her shoulder, "Why do you think that is?"

I opened my mouth to speak up...only to stop myself at the last second and look away. Whatever I said, I figured it would be too silly or something only a child would say. I'd accepted long ago I was no special snowflake. Suika seemed to be able to read my thoughts so she cut in, "It was for more than idle curiosity, wasn't it?" I glanced up at seeing her turn her head and smirk at me, "You knew the consequences of taking her offer and yet you did so anyway...you feel connected to everyone here..."

She walked a little way's and stopped, looking up at the sky in a rather solemn manner, "...Connections are an important part of  
living. We can deny it all we want, make all the excuses we'd like as to not get close...but one way or another, we can't live without  
them. A life without those connections...is one not worth living, if you ask me." She slurped down some of her sake after that little  
speech.

My eyes widened as something clicked in my head. Those words...they were almost exactly the same ones that Satori had said  
to me! "Suika...you been watching me and the others since this whole incident started, haven't you?" The tone I used was a bit  
more accusatory than I would've liked but I felt it would get my point across.

The Oni grinned cheekily, "And the lad finally puts it together! Good job!" She gave a small clap for me, "Yeah, it's amazing what  
you can pick up on when you got a bunch of Mini-You's running all over the place," Suika rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,"Sorry about that, by the way, but Yukari asked me to do it as a favor."

"Yeah, you and her go together like peaches and cream," I remarked half-sarcastically while scoffing, "...But I guess you're  
done giving out free information, eh?"

"Yep, to be honest, that was a bit more than I probably should've said but what you gonna do?" She took one last gulp of Sake  
before putting her gourd away, "Don't worry, you beat me and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know," Suika spaced her legs  
apart and got in a fighting stance, "Ready when you are, James!"

I let out a sigh of resignation before adjusting my hat and getting into my own stance, "Bring it."

 **(Play Suika's Theme: Broken Moon)**

The oni girl actually smirked at me before planting one foot down hard enough to send small cracks through the ground beneath and catapulting herself forward, the sudden force of her charge causing her hair to blow backwards. I felt the power of my first Capture Card kicking in as a ball of the energy it contained spiraled into my fist. The Deva was upon me within seconds, showcasing that despite her appearance she was much faster than she looked.

Not wanting to back down, I swung my shining fast forward to meet with Suika's punch, the collision of our two fists causing a  
small sonic boom to resonate through the air, rattling the trees around us before the outburst of power forced us to skid back away  
from one another. I looked up to spot the Oni grinning at me before kicking off the ground once again only this time she launched  
herself high into the air.

Angling herself downwards, she aimed to fall like an anvil on top of me so I opted to jump to the side in time to avoid the impact  
she made with the area I once stood in...except the crash she made was still powerful enough to generate a shockwave and I got  
caught in the blast range. It was like someone had sucker-punched me in the gut as I gasped in pain before feeling myself lifted by the shock wave and thrown several yards before landing in a heap.

Ignoring the pain, I sat up, rubbing my side, to see her coming at me once more, arms spread wide, looking as gleeful as can be.  
Well, at least one of us was enjoying themselves. Upon closing within range, I once more invoked the brief boost in strength my cards afforded me and clapped my hands together, raising them up and revealing the orb that quickly grew in size until it was twice as big as myself! "Let's see how you like this!"

With that, I hurled my makeshift Spirit Bomb forward and it blazed towards its target. Instead of looking distraught or worried though, the Oni Girl appeared more excited than anything else as she pulled back and began rotating her arm in a circular motion, picking up speed and momentum. Just as the orb was about to make contact, she swung her fist towards it and the two overpowering forces collided...Suika's fist proved to be the stronger of the two though and the orb splintered and dissipated after a few seconds of struggling.

"Ha! Nice try, but it's gonna take more than that to-" She didn't have the chance to finish because as she was taking the time to  
punch out my attack with her bare hands, I had dashed forward behind the orb, using it as a form of concealment, and the moment  
it had broke apart, I came in from down low, hand clenched around another sphere, created by my second Capture Card.

My drinking buddy only had time to let her eyes widen in shock and her mouth to form a perfect O before I slammed the sphere  
into her chest, the explosive discharge going off like a ton of TNT and blasting her away. The force of the attack caused her to  
skid backwards across the field, her feet dragging through the earth.

However, despite the power of my attack she appeared to have been barely even fazed. "Not bad, drinking buddy!" She dusted off  
her top, looking positively elated, "I guess this means I should actually take this up a notch, huh? Well, let me return the favor than!" The oni clapped her hands together and spread them apart, revealing a pair of small condensed orbs of flame in her hands. With a laugh, she began juggling them like she were at the circus.

Before I even had time to comprehend this, she began lobbing them every which way. At first, I had no reason to be alarmed as  
she seemed like she wasn't even aiming straight...until one of them exploded like a bloody grenade! That was more than enough  
reason to start moving as I tumble-rolled to the side, just barely avoiding the blast wave given off. I ran as fast as I could while  
the sound of explosions could be heard not far behind me.

Bits of debris soared by me and I could feel the air around me growing increasingly hot too. _I never thought I'd be saying this_  
 _but I'm actually grateful my Phys Ed Teacher in High School put us through all those drills._

Of course, there came a point that one of the fireballs finally got lucky and exploded not even a couple feet from me. I yelped as  
I found myself lifted and thrown by the blast. For the following few seconds, I got a nice taste of vertigo before plopping down and  
tumbling into the grass as part of a rather rough landing.

 _Must ignore pain...must ignore pain..it's all in your head..._

Hearing a whistle, I forced open my eyes to see Suika floating in the air above me, winking and giving a playful wave at me.  
Next thing I knew, she took in a big gulp of air, like a REALLY big gulp of the stuff, and then she blew...and out came a **_frekkin_**  
 ** _cyclone!_**

I swallowed a lump in my throat at the sight of this, especially when I saw the sheer force of it blowing away the trees around  
me without even touching them. I put a hand up to keep my fedora from flying away. There was no way I could dodge or survive  
an attack like that! Unless...

That's when a memory flashed through my mind. Wait, most of the girls have mediums to channel their power through for  
better affects. _Reimu has her talismans and Yin-Yang Orbs, Marisa has her Mini-Hakkero, Cirno has her ice, Reisen has her_  
 _Lunatic Eyes...what do I have?_

I whipped off my fedora and stuffed the Capture Card inside, "Not quite the same as a Hakkero, but it'll have to do!"

Just as the cyclone was closing in on me, I pointed the hat out, the interior shining with bright blue light, as a suction effect  
kicked up. My makeshift vacuum swallowed up the cyclone, me bracing myself against the wind as I struggled to my feet. The  
moment Suika's attack was completely absorbed, I spun on the spot and pointed the hat again, "Right back at ya!"

The captured cyclone jetted forth, myself standing firm against the small kickback it released while gritting my teeth, now  
going to meet with its former owner. The Oni girl only had time to cross her arms and brace herself as the attack made contact.

As a result, she ended up being literally blown away and bounced along the ground several times before crashing down hard  
enough to kick up a cloud of debris. I will admit, I did feel a measure of guilt over this whole mess...but I also had that voice in  
my head as difficult as this was...it was also necessary if me and the gang wanted to get any closer to the truth. Also, as much  
I liked to see myself as a pacifist, here I was willingly fighting and playing along with the rules of this once fictional world.

Yeah, I'm kind of a hypocrite when you stop and think about it, aren't I?

Well, as one might've expected, my opponent/drinking buddy didn't stay down very long. At best, I had a few seconds to  
catch my breath before the rubble was forcefully blown away by sheer strength and Suika strut out, looking a bit scuffed up  
but nowhere close to finished.

She reached up and wiped the dirt off her face, before grinning and kicking off the ground once again and soaring towards  
me. I braced myself to counter her assault...only to see her dissipate into pure mist and pass right through me!

I whirled around in time to see her reform behind me and slam her palm into my chest. I felt the air briefly leave my lungs  
as that one blow was enough to knock me off my feet. As I hit the ground, I felt the clink of metal, and found Suika's chain  
wrapping around my ankle before she started swinging me in a circular motion around and around.

There was little I could do besides hang tight and watch the scenery blur together around me before being hurled like a  
beanbag into the air. Despite still being about ten feet off the ground, I turned and spotted Suika jetting towards me, cracking  
her knuckles.

I decided I needed to go on the offensive and so I conjured another makeshift Spirit Bomb...only for her to grab my wrist and  
cause it to discharge elsewhere. She slammed me down into a patch of dirt before dragging me several feet and casually tossing  
me aside like a chew toy. Did it hurt? What do you think? "Come on, James! Is that really all you can muster?"

Against my better judgement, I forced myself up and spat out the dirt in my mouth, "Hardly..." Apparently, she took that as  
a challenge because next thing I knew she had launched herself high into the air before descending on me in a bullet dive, her  
fists swirling with fire and wind.

Somehow, I felt this was not an attack I could capture...which meant I needed a way to block and counter it. _This is gonna_  
 _look so many levels of stupid...but if it saves me from becoming chunky salsa, I'm not gonna complain too much!_

I whipped off the scarf. _Aunt...please lend me strength..._ I pulled out my Capture Card and invoked its power, slashing it along  
the length of the scarf and causing it to glow a bright blueish color. Hoping against all odds this would work, I whipped it in the  
air and made a large circular loop with it...and the result was a bright blue shield!

Suika's fists smashed against my new barricade, releasing enough power to partially uproot the ground beneath us. I saw the  
shield buckle and my knees wobble...but it held firm. Seeing that I wasn't budging, the Oni kicked off the shield and landed  
a few feet from me. She flexed her wrists as we both dashed towards one another.

She began lobbing more of those fireballs my way but I kept my head behind the shield and just charged through the  
barrage full throttle. Suika's hands rose up as she tried to stop my makeshift battering ram...to limited success. Somehow, I  
managed to make her dig her feet into the loose patches of dirt and hold firm.

"Nice trick you got there..." She managed to quip despite the situation, "But playing defense all the time isn't gonna  
grant you victory. You of all people should know that."

I gave a small smile, "There's an old saying we humans have. The best defense..." I revealed a second Capture Orb which  
I crushed in my fist, "Is a good offense!" I slammed my now supercharged fist into the barrier, the explosive force it released  
being enough to transform my shield into a makeshift rocket. It was enough to briefly overwhelm the Oni's defense, mostly  
by catching her off-guard, and catapulting her away from me at high speeds.

My attack hit a far-off boulder and exploded with my scarf returning to normal in the process. When I didn't see Suika  
emerging from the rubble, my intuition alerted me to spin around, my fist filled with more power...only for my opponent  
to be there...and taking the punch while barely even flinching. "...What the?"

Even with my knuckles in her face, she still managed to grin at me,"Heh, that's a nice punch you got there." She went  
to kick me in the ribs but I managed to back away in time, "I suppose I should get at least a little serious, eh?" With that,  
she laughed and spread her arms out as I saw a Spell Card floating over her head.

 **Vaporous Sign "Six Leagues In The Fog"**

Taking a gulp from her sake, she dispersed into a white fog that quickly began to fill my field of vision...somehow, I got  
the feeling that this was gonna hurt...and sure enough, I would soon be proven right...

* * *

 _The girls finally arrived in Heaven and began looking every which way, "Alright, anybody see any signs of that drunken_  
 _oni and the idiot?" Reimu asked, still not in the best of moods._

 _Cirno scanned the horizon for several seconds before spotting something and pointing, "Over there! On that island!"_  
 _Following her lead, the group flew towards the island floating in the sky over the realm. The sounds of battle could be_  
 _heard echoing from it._

 _However, before they could intervene, flashes of red light filled the air around them, halting the group in their_  
 _tracks and a familiar voice could be heard, "Sorry about this, but I can't let you ruin the show when it's just getting good."_

 _Reimu looked upwards and her eyes widened, "Tenshi?!"_

 _Sure enough, the instigator of the Scarlet Weather Rhapsody floated before them on her keystone, wearing a rather_  
 _amused smile on her facial features, "Hello there, Reimu. Lovely weather we're having today, wouldn't you agree?"_  
 _She winked in a playful manner._

 _"Don't give me that!" The shrine maiden barked while pointing her gohei at her, "You knew about all this from the_  
 _start, didn't you? Come on, fess up already!"_

 _Instead of answering right away, the Celestial pulled out a candy bar from her pocket and took a bite out of it, savoring_  
 _the sweet chocolate taste as it melted over her tongue, "Mmm...ah, you know, you surface dwellers don't have the first_  
 _clue how lucky you are to be able to eat this kind of delicacy all the time."_

 _"Don't try and distract us! Just answer the bloody question already!" Reimu roared, jabbing her gohei almost in the_  
 _girl's face, "I'm not in the mood for your nonsense so talk."_

 _The blue-haired girl sighed and pushed aside the purification rod, "You really need to learn to relax more, you know_  
 _that? You're gonna give yourself a heart attack one of these days with being all serious all the time," At seeing Reimu_  
 _narrow her eyebrows, Tenshi put up her hands, "Ok, ok! I may've...spoken to the drunken oni at one point and she_  
 _may've dropped a hint or two that she had a plan of some sort."_

 _"So you do admit it," Marisa remarked, keeping one eye on the battle below, "What do you know about all this?"_

 _The princess shrugged and spread her arms out, "If you guys have come this far, you probably know about as much as_  
 _I do. Although I do remember warning you this was bigger than any of us think, but did you listen? Nope! So that one's_  
 _on you, not me."_

 _"Alright, why did you go along with it than?" Reisen asked, looking genuinely curious as to why the celestial_  
 _would go along with anything that involved a certain Youkai Sage._

 _"I was bored," Tenshi stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Hey, I didn't cause the current incident_  
 _so give me credit where it's due, alright? Besides, you may not see it but this maybe a opportunity for you."_

 _"An opportunity to do what?" Reimu remarked while folding her arms._

 _"To see if your friend here is capable of standing on his own two feet," Tenshi tilted her head and smirked at Reimu's_  
 _bemused expression, "Come now, I'm sure even you don't want to play the role of babysitter forever, right? Every bird_  
 _has to eventually leave the nest after all," She readjusted herself on her keystone, "Besides, if you're not willing to challenge_  
 _yourself, you aren't exactly living, are you?"_

 _"What do you..." Reimu stopped herself as Tenshi's words actually began to sink in. She had to admit it was annoying_  
 _having to watch his back constantly...but then she remembered the frustration he himself had shown at not being enough of a_  
 _help to everyone...was this the reason he was going through with this?_

 _"I see my words have hit home, huh?" Tenshi quizzed while floating in front of her, smiling, "I gotta say, you show quite a_  
 _bit of concern for someone you barely even known a few days. Is he really that important to you?"_

 _"O-Of course not!" Reimu sputtered while looking away, "It's my responsibility to look after Gensokyo's inhabitants. Besides, it's_  
 _in my own best interests to keep him alive. That's all there is to it."_

 _"I wonder..." The blue-haired girl scratched her chin before looking over to the others who only shrugged. She had an inkling_  
 _that the shrine maiden wasn't exactly honest with herself, which was nothing new, "Well, whatever. It's not my business to_  
 _pry. Now than..." Several more keystones floated up around them, "Why don't we have a seat and enjoy the show?"_

 _The girls, now looking uncertain yet interested at the same time, took a seat as Tenshi joined them, "You can do it, James!_  
 _Kick that oni's butt!" Cirno cheered from the sidelines._

 _"She does realize he can't hear us from all the way up here, right?" Tenshi remarked, to which Marisa and Reimu only shrugged..._

* * *

Surrounded on all sides by pure white mist, I looked every which way for my opponent, "Where are you...?"

Suddenly, I heard faint giggling over my shoulder so I spun on the spot to attack...only to see a silhouette vanish  
into the fog. I gave chase after it...when I felt a sharp sting on my back and turned to see a swarm of blue energy  
orbs flying out of the fog and in my direction!

I yelped and ducked down low while scurrying, just barely managing to avoid them only for more to descend from  
on high. Hopping from side to side, I felt one of them missing my noggin by only inches...but for every one I evaded,  
two more found their mark. On their own, each shot was little more than a brief static sting...but up to half a dozen  
hitting you at the same time? Over and over?

Yeah...not fun one bit.

Before long, I found myself once more knocked onto my back, groaning in pain, "Ok, I am REALLY getting sick of  
being knocked on my back."

"Than man up already!" Suika's voice echoed all around me, her laughter in my ears, "You can't always trust what your  
eyes show you. Sometimes, you just gotta have faith, trust your instincts, don't think, just feel."

Trust my...what was this?! Was this still a duel or a lesson in philosophy mixed in with training? The more I thought of it  
the more plausible the second option sounded, especially since I'm pretty sure Suika could've ended this with one attack  
if she really wanted to.

I sighed and got to my feet, shaking the numbness out of my limbs, "Ok, got it...Use The Force, Luke." I closed my eyes and  
focused intently. I winced as the energy bullets continued to ping off my skin but I knew I had to do this. Come on, come on...

The sound of dirt and gravel shifting to the right tipped me off. I swung my arm out and felt it strike something solid, "Agh, sorry!"  
Opening my eyes, I spotted the silhouette darting back into the fog and the storm of bullets briefly coming to a halt.

Knowing I needed to act quickly, I slammed down one of my spare Capture Cards, "Go!" The suction effect kicked up and  
proceeded to swallow the giant cloud of fog, revealing a grinning Suika who clapped for me.

"Nicely done, James! Nicely done indeed!" She winked and wagged a finger at me, "But let me assure you, the fun's only  
getting started!" As if to prove her point, she reached up and removed several rather rather large tufts of hair without  
even flinching.

 _What is she..._ My eyes grew as large as dinner plates due to the truth that hit me like a cannonball. _Oh crap..._

"Say hello to my little friends!" Suika happily proclaimed while tossing her strands of hair into the air where they  
reformed into dozens of Mini-Suikas who began rapidly filling up the field, some of them gathering together to merge  
into larger versions who were closer to the original, "Let's see how well you deal with being outnumbered!"

The small army of Suikas all ran together towards me, laughing and waving their arms about like they were off to play  
on the jungle gym rather than crush poor little me.

Luckily, I had another idea...though it was a tad more crazy than my usual ideas. I slipped my capture card into my  
scarf and invoked its power. The result was the energy being funneled into it like a medium and the ends lengthening  
out and flapping about like they had come to life.

 _I so hope Iku doesn't mind me borrowing her gimmick..._

Taking in a deep breath, I decided to get to work and rush to meet the mob head on. As I raced towards them, a pile of the  
smaller Suikas leapt into the air and shot off like missiles in my general direction. This was no time for fear though, just needed  
to keep moving. Even as the field around me fell into chaos from the explosive force caused by each Suika's impact, my now-living  
scarf got to work, lashing out like a pair of supercharged whips to bat aside the Suikas that tried to stop me.

Two of them leaped to attack from both sides in what I assumed was a flanking maneuver so I let the ends of my scarf rise  
up in response, forming a pair of shields the the attacks of the twin Suikas and shoved them hard enough to launch them both  
into a pair of conveniently-placed boulders at high velocity.

Spotting a trio of them coming at me from the front, I let one end of my improvised weapon zip forward and ping-pong off of  
each of them. I was alerted to another sneak attack by the sound of dirt on the ground shifting behind me so the other end of my  
scarf sweep out behind me like a broom. The sound of several yelps reached my ears and let me know I had connected.

However, even as a pile of Minis, Suika was still pretty smart, as when I went to lash out at one of them, they grabbed my  
scarf and hauled on it, dragging me off my feet and in their direction where she blew out a large gust of air that sent me  
flying. Spotting a tree, my scarf tied itself around one of the branches and I managed to swing myself back into the fray.  
Don't ask me to explain how that works because I had long since given up on logic to explain most things.

Rolling out of the way of one of the Suikas ground pounds, I wrapped the end of my scarf around their ankle and hauled  
them off of their feet before swinging them like a pendulum around me, knocking down a bunch more. Spotting a group of  
the girls lining up in a row, I watched them each rear back a hand and chuck fireballs in my direction. My scarf spiraled inward  
to take a shape akin to a defensive barricade.

As a result, the fireballs hit the shield but were "captured" allowing me to send it back at them by lashing outwards, sending  
an expanding wave of pure flame out that forced the group to disperse. Out of nowhere though, a Suika appeared in front of  
me and delivered a right hook to my chest. I gasped in pain as I felt myself pushed backwards...but then I reached out and  
grabbed their arm before slugging them in return with my normal arm causing her to pop like a balloon.

All of a sudden, I found myself dogpiled by the girls from all directions, each landing on me and trying to hold me down as  
more and more kept leaping on. I'm not gonna lose...no way I'm gonna let myself lose here!

Letting my scarf go limp for a moment, the Capture Card rematerialized in my hand, "Go!" The orb it conjured quickly  
grew in size until it was as big as a car and began lifting the massive load off of me. With a snap of my fingers, the orb  
collapsed and went off with a loud explosion that blew away everything in the immediate area. Even my vision was briefly  
consumed by the blue light.

When I could finally see again, I noticed I was kneeling in the middle of a small crater...and no sign of Suika anywhere!  
 _Alright, where that drunken oni get to now?...Man, this duel is taking the good out of me!_

"Yoo-hoo!" My head shot up as I noticed the large cloud of dust gathering together above my head where Suika popped  
out and landed on top of me, laughing, "Wow! That was fun! Let's keep going!" Before I had a chance to object, the Oni  
carried me high into the air and activated another Spell Card.

 **Gathering Oni "Throwing Atlas"**

I felt my world once more going all blurry like in a blender as small boulders and debris began to gather from all around us  
and quickly blot out most of my vision. I had the sinking sensation in my gut if I made impact with anything in this state, our duel was pretty much over right here and now.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Suika announced in a sing-song voice before letting go and sending me soaring towards  
the ground, face-first.

 _I so hope this works..._

* * *

 _The massive boulder made impact with the earth, and exploded into large shards of rubble which flew every_  
 _which way. The impact also ended up shaking the surrounding area, giving one a small taste of just what kind_  
 _of power was packed away in the seemingly little girl's body._

 _"If he's a pile of broken bones under there, me and her are gonna have words." Reimu grumbled, more to_  
 _herself than anyone else. Cirno could only watch the scene before her, waiting for any sign her friend was still ok._

 _Suika landed on the rubble and glanced around the area, "Hmm...might have overdone it just a tad there..."_  
 _She sweatdropped while massaging the back of her neck, grinning._

 _Suddenly, white fog began to drift up from the gaps in the debris and began to cover the area, "What_  
 _the..." The Oni's eyebrow rose as she saw her vision quickly filling up, "Oh...I see..." Orbs of blue energy_  
 _began to descend on her from all directions so she merrily skipped her way through them, not even bothering_  
 _to pay them any heed._

 _"You used my captured Spell Card to escape, didn't you? Clever trick...but..." She turned and rose a slender_  
 _finger, "Not clever enough." She fired off a single Danmaku bullet and something could be heard falling over_  
 _within the mist._

 _She sighed and walked on over, "Seriously? This is MY spell card you captured, remember? You didn't think_  
 _I wouldn't know it inside and out? Its strengths, its weaknesses...if that's the case, you still have much to learn..."_  
 _With that, she scooped up the young lad and looked him in the eye._

 _Despite the situation though, he managed to smirk at her, "Oh, I knew alright...in fact...that's what I was counting on..."_

 _When he said that, Suika's eyes widened in realization...but by that point it was too late. One look down showed that_  
 _his hand was only inches from her own abdominal area...and there was a Capture Orb already rapidly expanding! Before_  
 _she could do anything, he slammed the orb into her gut, and he used his other free hand to hold onto her arm while_  
 _he pushed the orb with all his might into her._

 _For what seemed like the first time in this whole match, Suika actually grunted in pain and smacked a hand against the_  
 _side of his face in the hopes of pushing him away. However, the young man held firm and pushed back even harder while_  
 _her fingers tried to dig into his skull. The ground around them giving away as he kept aiming to overpower her. As if in_  
 _response to his will, the Capture Orb began to spin rapidly, adding even greater force and causing the earth behind Suika_  
 _to start splintering open._

 _At last, Suika was blown off her feet and sent rocketing far away...but if that lad thought this duel was over he_  
 _was wrong...dead wrong._

* * *

I watched the drunken Oni dig a nice long trench through the earth, smashing through trees and boulders before  
being caught in a huge explosion. Refusing to accept she would stay down for long, I let my scarf come to life once  
again as a giant pair of fists and charged toward her.

Sure enough, she reformed from a pile of mist laughing with joy, "Now this is what I call a fight!" Cracking her knuckles,  
she catapulted herself towards me and our fists met in the middle of the field. The next little while was filled with quite a  
bit of rapid-fire fisticuffs. The speed and ferocity behind each exchange of attacks continued to quake the ground around  
us. Neither side giving an inch.

Finally, we both lashed out our fists one last time, her own fist glancing off the side of my head while my own fist met  
her face. It didn't hurt her much but it did stun her long enough for me to finally let loose, releasing a powerful high-speed  
barrage of fists into the girl. A bit much? Maybe, but I got the feeling my stamina would run out long before hers did so the  
sooner I finished this the better.

I kept up the onslaught for a nice while, before finishing it off with one last "ORA!" Before delivering slamming both fists into  
her at full throttle with enough force and power to destroy the surrounding area.

This time, Suika actually seemed to struggle a little upon getting to her feet. Still, she smiled and invoked her next spell card.

 **Oni Sign "Giant Oni Of The Earth's Axis"**

She clapped her hands twice and began to grow rapidly until she was probably twice the height of the Hakurei Shrine and  
had the stature of a colossus. Each footstep she took now shook the land around us. Figuring that clashing with her head on  
was useless right now, I finally decided to give in to my fear and started booking it away from her.

"Come back! I just wanna play!" She called out, her voice booming across the horizon as she kept following me. I ignored her  
and kept running, knowing I needed to come up with something and quick if I wanted to bring that giant down. All of a sudden  
I saw a shadow looming over me and looked up only to pale at the sight of my opponent actually leaping into the air and crashing  
into the ground not even ten feet in front of me.

Quickly shielding myself from the recoil, I looked up to see her raising her fist and bringing it down hard. I used my scarf's  
"Giant Hand" mode to help me propel myself backwards as her attack made a crater out of the place I once stood. She kept  
up though and moved forward while continuing to try and lay down the beatings, forcing me to keep zig-zagging and  
maneuvering back and forth to stay even just one step ahead of her.

 _I can't be careless...I gotta time my attacks just right...and...there!_ Lunging forward, I raced underneath the giant after her  
latest ground pound and struck at her heel with both fists before conjuring an Capture Orb and tossing it at her shin. In  
response, she stomped the earth with her other foot, causing a small shockwave that I was forced to shield myself with despite  
being still blown over.

Regardless, I got right back up and resumed my attack, running in a circular motion around her while continuing to throw  
Capture Orbs at her. One got her right in the face, allowing me the chance to race to her leg once again and raise my  
fists up, bringing them down and shattering the ground around her feet. Although I was knocked aside by the backlash,  
it worked in causing part of the area to give way and cause Suika's leg to give out beneath her and fall to one knee.

I dragged myself to my feet once more and began running up one of her arms, clinging on as tight as I could when she  
tried to shake my off...only to feel my grip slip and start falling! At the last moment though, my scarf lashed out and grabbed  
onto a strand of hair, allowing me to climb up to her head.

Rearing back to bop her one on the noggin with my scarf fist, she yelped and began stomping off in another direction,  
heading right towards the side of a mountain! She can survive being buried under ten tons of rock...but I can't!

I held on tight to her hair as she crashed her noggin against the side of the mountain, feeling like I was on a  
roller-coaster of death. Seeing the debris starting to fall, I held on as long as I could but eventually was forced  
to let go and slide down her back. The moment she went to turn, I took aim and fired a Capture Orb that zipped  
right past her head and hit the side of the mountain.

The blast triggered an landslide and tons of giant boulders began raining down. Suika went to stop them..only  
for my other Orb to hit her damaged shin. It didn't do much but it did distract her enough for the boulders to  
make contact. Feeling the terrain shifting all around me, I sank to my knees to catch my breath as dust filled  
the air, blocking the scene before me.

 _Alright, I can probably conjure three or four more of those Capture Orbs. I have a scarf that allows me to attack and_  
 _defend and I still have Patchy's Royal Flare card. Within that frame, I need to finish this..._ unfortunately, it seemed lady luck wanted to make fun of me a bit longer.

From out of the dust rose the colossus...only rapidly shrinking back to her normal size, "Huh?" She looked at  
her hands, "Oh...it seems you did enough damage to cancel out my Spell Card. Nicely done, friend," The Oni  
stretched and smiled at me, "Alright than, I think you've earned my full attention now!" Somehow, I knew I wasn't  
gonna like that.

She guzzled down a rather large amount of sake before inhaling deeply and slamming her fists together. An aura of  
bright red-orange blazed to life around her, kicking up a dust storm. I braced myself as she rose up a single fist which  
began spiraling with both wind and flame, condensing into a single point, "Have a taste of an Oni's true power! The  
power to gather!"

The air around her seemed to ripple as next thing I knew she was right in front of my face, gleefully smiling as she  
brought her fist down. My instincts told me that trying to block it this time was suicide so I booked it out of there...

And the moment her fist made contact with the earth, that's when all hell broke loose.

 **(End Song)**

The entire island shaked and shuddered as tremors started happening all over the place. The earth itself seemed  
to be tearing itself apart as I saw the scenery around me beginning to fragment. No...the entire island was fragmenting!  
Giant chunks of the place were crumbling away, and before long there would be nothing left to stand on!

The only thing that could be done right now was leave...but go where? Jump? That was a death wish waiting to happen!  
No, the only thing that could be done...was plant the ends of my scarf into the ground like anchors and wait out the  
storm! The area I stood on finally gave way as did the surrounding area and next thing I knew, I found myself falling  
through the sky on a slab of earth.

One look up let me see that the rest of the floating island was coming apart too and that's when it hit me: _Suika's_  
 _punch...that one punch...destroyed an entire island...she really has been holding back this whole time.._

The sound of someone landing behind me snapped me out of my stupor and I turned to see Suika standing there,  
watching the show happening above me with a very embarassed look on her face, "Hehehe...umm...oops?"

"Oops?" Ok, I'll admit that reaction made me a bit livid, "Oops is quite an understatement considering you kinda just  
destroyed an entire section of Heaven with a single punch!"

"Eh, you worry too much," Suika gave a dismissive wave, "Besides, that section technically wasn't Tenshi's so I doubt she'll be  
that pissed about it...of course, if the locals complain I'll fix it up, no biggie." She was surprisingly jovial and nonchalant about  
the whole matter...but than again, I guess that's Suika for ya.

She swallowed some more sake and wiped her mouth while giving a refreshed gasp, "Alright than...shall we continue? I  
should warn you that from here on out, I'm not gonna bother holding back...wouldn't be fair to either of us, don't you agree?"

Even with the massive odds against me, I took a deep breath and composed myself...before my scarf came to life once  
more and I held out the one spell card I still had, "No it wouldn't...so I won't bother holding back either." I could feel something  
inside me, anxious to fight, "And I intend to win."

"That's the spirit!" She held up her own spell card and grinned, "Come at me with everything you have! I won't settle for less!"

 **(Play Suika's Theme-Onigashima In The Fairyland- Missing Power)**

 **Sun Sign Royal Flare**

 **Will O Wisp Superdense Conflagration**

Both of us invoked the power of our spell cards at the same time, waves of flame so hot they rippled outwards and melted all  
the falling rocks to nothing. Above us formed two blazing suns that began firing off flares at each other. The air before us quickly  
filled with explosions as our attacks met in the middle. Laughing, Suika spin jumped into the air as a spiraling column of miniature  
suns filled the air around her.

With one flick of her wrist, they rocketed down on my area forcing me to start running even as I willed my own sun to launch  
a counterattack. There was no way I could capture her spell and add it to my own at this range...so I needed to buy time until  
I could get close enough to do so. Oh, that and I needed to avoid being barbecued at the same time. Her own fire-based spell  
card had a bonus compared to mine as her own flares could split into multiple ones upon hitting the earth which meant that  
staying in one spot for too long meant I was done for.

Suika batted aside my flares with her bare hands as she launched a barrage in return, the area around me quickly filling up  
with smoke and fire so my scarf lashed out and captured several of the flares before tossing them right back. The Oni however  
simply fell right through them and punched the ground with her bare hand, causing it to begin to fracture and splinter.

Realizing I was in trouble, I made a running leap to the next falling slab and continued my offensive, launching my own  
flares as now her shots seemed to miss me on purpose...what was she aiming at?!

The next slab of earth began to give way but as it did, Suika rematerialized in front of me and slammed a palm, launching  
me off the platform. As I fell through space, I willed my scarf to grab onto another slab and haul me to safety. In many ways,  
I was fighting two battles at once. Against Suika AND against the descent itself.

Seeing her land on a slab not far from mine, I went to charge at her, both of our own sun-based spells meeting in the middle  
with even more explosive results. It was like a fireworks display. Even as my attacks made contact and forced her back, I heard  
explosions elsewhere...and one look up made me realize what she was doing.

She's destroying the other platforms! If she keeps this up, I soon won't have anything to stand on! I glanced over to where  
she stood, the realization dawning on me. Clever girl...but two can play at that game!

I aimed my flares at several chunks of debris that fell around her which created a makeshift smokescreen. Taking a running  
start, I jumped off my platform and descended on her area. Suika looked up and gasped but by then it was too late, "Spell  
Capture!" Snapping my fingers, the suction effect kicked up, blowing the Oni back as both suns were engulfed by the blast  
of blue light. On my card there was now the image of an star in the process of going supernova.

The platform beneath us broke apart leaving us now trapped in a free fall. We stared each other down, me looking as  
determined as ever, or I hoped I looked the part, and Suika looking absolutely ecstatic as she wiped her brow, "Ahh...you know,  
I gotta commend you. It's been quite some time since I faced someone who could actually force me to go all out.." She tilted  
her head at the card in my hand, "And it seems Lady Satori taught you a few nifty tricks too."

"Yeah, she did..." I pocketed the card and felt my scarf coming to life, the ends flapping as if they were trying to capture  
the air itself, "I suppose you still got a few tricks left up your sleeve too, eh partner?"

She giggled, "I don't have sleeves, dummy! But you're right. I think I still got a thing or two left to show you!" She snapped her  
fingers and the air around us filled up with fireballs. At seeing the alarmed look on my face, the oni grinned and waved at me  
before the orbs of flame began raining on me from all directions. My scarf came to life and began whirling all about me, capturing  
all the fire shot at me and imbuing it in my scarf.

However, Suika broke through my defenses in a flash and kicked me hard enough to knock the wind from my lungs and send  
me flying backwards. I could feel my vision so blurry. _No! I am not passing out! If I lose here, I'll never be able to face Reimu and_  
 _the others again! I won't disappoint them...and I certainly won't disappoint myself either!_

I willed myself back from the brink of unconsciousness only to see Suika flying through the air on a massive fireball! Don't ask me  
to explain that one either! I let my scarf rotate on itself till it formed a pair of drills...and let the fire shoot out the backside like a  
pair of rocket boosters! "Whaaaaaa!"

The result? I ended up rocketing through the night! Angling myself, I felt the scenery blur together as I  
followed Suika hot on her trail. _I'm flying...holy crap, I'm actually flying!_ My giddiness at this new revelation was short-lived because  
I knew I still had a fight to vanish, "Oi, Suika!"

"Huh?" The Oni glanced backwards and her eyes opened big time at the sight of me closing in on her rapidly! "James?!" However,  
her alarm didn't last long as she smiled and clapped her hands together before thrusting forward and releasing a spray of flares  
in my direction. The sky around me quickly filled with bright flashes of light. Not one to back down easily, I whipped off my hat  
and ignited my spare Capture Card within. With a wave of my fedora, a Capture Orb was let loose on her.

She knocked it aside but I used those precious few seconds to charge and slam into her at full throttle. She shoved back just  
as hard and we found ourselves spiraling through the night before being forced to let go and backpeddle away. Suika summoned  
a rather large flaming meteor between her hands and hurled it at me.

I conjured one of the few remaining Capture Orbs I still had, as my stamina was beginning to run out, and hurled it to meet  
her own attack head on. The two forces collided with enough force that the explosion made me flip over and over backwards.  
Willing myself to keep going, I flew forward to meet my opponent who did the same. Power filling my fist, I throw a punch  
only for her to knock it aside with a backhand before countering with a spin kick which I ducked under before bringing my leg  
up to kick her in the gut.

We exchanged blows, neither side making any real progress until I finally had enough and held her while the two flaming  
drills crashed into her with enough power to generate a sonic boom and blow away all the surrounding clouds...

When I came to, I found myself once more falling through the sky. My body feeling like it couldn't take much more. Suika  
falling beside me, looking just as dazed and winded...but still as happy as could be. When I went to check on her, she  
grinned, "Not yet...still got one more surprise!" She revealed the last of her cards...and my heart sank...it was her trump card.

And she cast it without a second thought.

 **"Pandemonium"**

The sheer power it released blew me backwards as I saw Suika floating there below me. Arms raised as I saw purple orbs  
appearing from nowhere and being drawn into her orbit. As this happened, entire rings of blue orbs began emitting from her  
body and spreading out in all directions. In a flash, I conjured another Capture Orb and threw it. It slammed into the girl...and  
did jack squat.

 _Oh no...if that thing stays active for too long..._ As if karma hated me, the air around the girl started to take on a distorted  
appearance. Warping inward on itself if you would. I conjured yet another Spirit Bomb and lobbed it downward at her. However,  
by this point, the power in her spell was starting to rise rapidly and she began to counter what I threw at her by summoning  
MASSIVE orbs of energy that eclipsed anything I could dish out.

Flapping my scarves like a pair of makeshift wings I began my own descent towards the black hole that was taking shape  
around the little Oni. _If I don't finish this and soon, I'll be the one who's finished!_ I realized before hauling out my fusion card  
and nodding. Let's hope this works!

Before I could cast it though, a ball of light knocked it out of my hand! "No!" It fell into Suika's orbit which meant...I would  
need to dive in there if I wanted to get it back...great, just great. Swallowing whatever pride I had left, I dove in, being  
caught up in the current as I felt myself being whirled about and shaken like someone shaking up a bottle filled with soda.

Seeing the card, I zeroed in on it even as more bullets and energy orbs emerged from the center of the storm. Space itself  
seemed to be collapsing just from the sheer power Suika was emitting. This girl could destroy all of creation if she wanted to!

But...I had come this far, been through too much...to be stopped here and now! With one last ounce of strength, I grabbed  
the card and invoked it:

 **Sun Sign- Royal Conflagration**

The air around me became superheated as columns of searing hot solar flares appeared all around me, rotating in a clockwise  
formation. I struggled and strained at the overwhelming power being released while raising my arm up and having all the  
flares meld into a series of giant suns before spiraling together above my head. The result was one giant orb of atomic fire.

Clenching my fist, I descended for the last time on Suika and into the heart of her spell card. As I fell, I let myself reflect on  
all that had happened up till now. Meeting Reimu, Marisa, Kaguya, Cirno, and everyone else. Getting to see the flipping _afterlife_ and  
living to tell the tale. Facing goddesses, time-manipulating french maids, magicians, and so on. It was...great. Amazing even. It  
was scary sure but...at this moment, I didn't regret taking the hand being offered.

Thanking the gang from the bottom of my heart and soul, I broke through Suika's final defenses and appeared in her face, leaving  
her gobsmacked, "Game Over!" With that, I brought the giant orb of fire crashing down on top of her.

The last sight I had of the oni was her closing her eyes and smiling gently...as if she had found what she been looking for...

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 _When the young man's attack made contact, the results were catastrophic. An enormous explosion that lit up the night_  
 _and could be felt and seen for miles. Ripples of pure flame surged across the stars, dispersing every cloud within sight._  
 _The power behind it was so great that Reimu actually had to throw up a barrier around the group to protect them from_  
 _the after shock alone. Yes, that included Tenshi too._

 _In fact, the results could be seen even from where a certain green-haired woman was out for a stroll in her garden_  
 _of sun flowers. At hearing the explosion, she looked up and watched the scene unfolding before her. "My, my, what do_  
 _we have here?" She watched for a moment and then smiled to herself and continued walking with her parasol out, "Well_  
 _than, looks like it's finally getting interesting around here again...I suppose I should consider at least keeping an_  
 _eye on things..."_

 _With that, she walked off humming to herself..._

* * *

 _The entire SDM group were out on their patio overlooking the garden with Sakuya pouring up tea for everyone. Patchouli, as_  
 _usual, had her face buried in a book, and even Flandre had been allowed to join them outside too. Of course, she was helping_  
 _herself to some of the tasty goodies on her plate while Remilia herself stirred her tea._

 _"So, I take it your trip to the Underworld was a productive one, Patchy?" Remilia asked as she sipped her drink._

 _The purple-haired magician put down the book and nodded, "Indeed. We were able to confirm a great number of my_  
 _theories, though it appears that my findings suggest there is another person behind recent events aside from our_  
 _instigator. Someone who is hoping to benefit in the aftermath of whatever is going to happen."_

 _"I see..." The vampiress nodded along to what her friend was saying before laying back in her chair with her eyes closed, "Well,_  
 _I wouldn't worry about it too much. The Hakurei Miko and her friends should be capable of handling matters on their end."_

 _"If I may speak freely, my lady," Remilia opened an eye and leered over at Sakuya who was standing at attention yet had a_  
 _hint of worry on her facial features, "That man who was here with the Miko the other day. He didn't say anything to upset you,_  
 _did he?" If it turned out he did, she would personally see to it that he was made to answer for it._

 _The lady of the manor only giggled and shook her head, "No, no, of course not. A bit on the...clueless side he can be, but it's_  
 _just not every day I run into someone who is so...self-assured he is in control of his own fate. That the world has no say in where_  
 _he goes and what he does...when in actuality, it can...and does. In more ways than we can conceive," She turned to her head_  
 _maid, "I'm sure you agree too, Sakuya...otherwise, how else would we have ended up meeting?"_

 _Sakuya could only nod in agreement. The story of how she and her mistress had met was a long and...rather complicated_  
 _one. The kind not to be shared with just anybody. At that moment, a voice called out, "Remilia-sama!" The door flew open_  
 _and Meiling stood there, panting, "Huh...huh...we're...under attack! The Manor's under attack by flaming meteors from the sky!"_

 _"Hmm?" Remilia rose an eyebrow before looking up at the sky where, sure enough, the sky was dotted with streaks of_  
 _light. Leftover fragments of the destructive battle that had finished not long ago, "Ah...so it is...Flandre, if you would be_  
 _dear?"_

 _"You got it, Nee-chan!" Flandre clapped her hands together, giggling before hovering up in the air and raising a hand up._  
 _She grinned rather evilly as she targeted the "eye" of each falling "star" and clenched her hand. As a result, each fragment_  
 _went off with an loud boom, dotting the night sky with bright flashes of light. Just a casual display of the power of the_  
 _Sister Of The Scarlet Devil._

 _"There, problem solved!" Remilia smiled and sat back in her chair. Seeing the awe-struck expression on the gatekeeper's face,_  
 _she snapped her fingers for Sakuya to bring Meiling over to another stool and hand her a cup of tea. She sipped her own drink_  
 _while watching the sky._

 ** _Yes...there are forces in this world that we cannot comprehend, that ensure things happen in a particular way. We can question_** ** _it all we want but these things will happen regardless of our input. Perhaps someday you too will come to accept that truth_** ** _in your own life, Mr White..._**

* * *

Everything around me was little more than a blur of colors. Heck, I could hardly even think straight. Did I win? Did I lose? Was  
I even alive? I could hear voices calling out to each other. One of whom sounded vaguely familiar, "Don't worry buddy, we got ya da ze!"

Suddenly, I felt arms holding onto mine and slowing my descent. I could hear that same voice whistling in a way that resembled  
approval, "Dang! When you wanna get showy, you can get showy!"

"Oi Marisa, can the praise and help me get this idiot to the ground. I feel awkward enough already..." That voice...Reimu?

"Is he gonna be ok?" That voice had to belong to Cirno. By this point, I could feel my vision starting to clear up a little. Enough  
to see the girls figures.

"He'll be fine. He's just over-exerted himself with too much power," It had to be Reisen, "To be honest, I'm a little surprised he's  
still conscious...by the way, shouldn't one of us help Suika?" Sure enough, I could make out someone falling like a rock towards  
the ground.

"She'll be fine," Reimu shrugged it off, "Probably gonna wake up with one doozy of a headache but she'll live." With that, we headed  
towards the earth where I finally got dropped off against a tree. Suika having made a crater in the ground from her impact.

"James!" The coldness I felt let me know that Cirno was clinging to me right now and it had the secondary effect of snapping me  
back to an alert state somewhat.

"C-Cirno?" I stammered out before reaching a hand up to pat her back, "Hey there...I'm ok now, see?"

The ice fairy looked ready to have a breakdown but was doing a good job of holding it together, "Everyone was so worried about  
you, you idiot...why did you do it? You could've died...or something bad could've happened..."

"Cirno.." I let her lay against me as it hit me that I'd broken my word about taking better care of my own life. This was especially  
evident as I saw the faces of those around me that wore expressions of worry and disappointment,"...Sorry about that.." I rose up  
the ice fairy's head, "I really am...I just...I just didn't wanna feel like I was a burden anymore. You're not always gonna be able to  
protect me, remember?"

"We know that, but picking Suika as your first combatant without even talking to us has to be one of the dumber moves I've  
seen from you Outsiders," Reimu remarked with her arms folded before sighing, "Still, you're right about one thing...I'm not your  
babysitter...but you're still my responsibility." To prove her point, she showed me the plushy I'd given to her.

"Reimu..." Marisa only smiled and shook her head before going over and laying a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, if it's  
any consolation, I doubt anyone here sees you as a burden...and besides, you beat frekkin Suika! I highly doubt you're  
gonna need anyone watching your back...heck, I might even need to drag you along the next time I need to borrow  
some books from Patchy," She winked at me.

I looked over my friends at hearing their words and nodded in acceptance. No more being a burden or a liability...I  
was gonna stand on my own two feet from now on and that was final. It was good to have friends you could count  
on...but it was equally important to have faith in your own abilities too.

However, it appeared our story was about to take a turn...and it started with a gap opening over the  
Hakurei Shrine. We all looked up at it, possibly wondering who or what was gonna come through. We didn't  
have to wait long. "If that's Yukari paying us a visit, she better be ready to explain a few things or else." Reimu  
remarked while folding her arms.

There was silence for a bit...until a voice echoed from within "YYYYYYYYUUUUKKKKAAARRRIIIIIII!" Immediately,  
and in a matter of seconds, a young girl fell through the gap. Amidst all her yelling, she attempted to stabilize herself  
by flying in the air before she hit the ground. When that failed though, she ended up landing flat on her face,"Owww..."

The girl's attire...looked an awful lot like what a witch would wear...only all in Red...and with a very nice hat too.

Despite the pain of what I'd just been put through, I got to my feet with Cirno and Reisen's help,"Um...are you ok  
over there, Miss?"

"Just...peachy.." She grunted out before forcing herself up too and dusting off her clothes. "Sorry you guys...this is  
all Yukari's fault," The girl rubbed the back of her long dark hair nervously, "She insisted I watch the battle. And then  
forced me to watch from a gap all the way up there," She pointed to the sky.

"...And then apparently thought it would be funny to shoot me down once it was all over."

Reimu and Marisa shared a knowing glance before letting out a simultaneous sigh, "Gosh darn it, Yukari."

The girl in red before us sighed too before trying to smile. Suddenly, she turned in my direction, "You're  
James White, correct?"

I rose an inquisitive eyebrow at the fact that this girl who I hadn't seen before knew my name, "Um...actually  
yes. How do you know that though? And who might you be?"

"From the woman who tossed me into that gap. Take a wild guess," The girl remarked while rolling her eyes  
before smiling and sticking out a hand in greeting, "Sorry, name's Alyss Baraen. Part Time President Of  
Visionary Requiem...and full time overworked high school student. Nice to meet you, Mr White!"

"The pleasure's all mine Miss Baraen," Figuring she was friendly enough, I shook her hand in return and  
nodded in greeting...before a strange thought occurred to me, "Wait...did you say...Alyss Baraen?" The  
girl nodded, looking confused, "Uhh...this is gonna sound weird but...I may've read about you and your  
group in a comic back where I come from. Tell me, the name "The Crossroad" sound familiar to you?"

Reimu and Marisa looked ready to fill me in...when they suddenly stopped at hearing my question.

Alyss just stared at me incredulously for several seconds...and then she promptly facepalmed,"You have  
GOT to be kidding me..." She sighed, "I guess this is what I get for snooping into alternate dimensions..."  
The girl removed her hand and now looked at me rather nervously, "Say, um...what exactly was that...comic  
about..?"

I scuffed my shoes on the ground, now feeling rather embarassed at bringing up this topic, "Well...basically it  
was this tale about a young lad named Makoto who gets transported to Gensokyo and upon seeing how this  
world is full of heroes, he tries to become one himself...only to end up finding himself in way WAY over his head.."  
I could remember that comic well. Good read, very good, but a bit dark for my tastes and a bit more cynical than  
I would've liked at times. Still good though.

Alyss then proceeded to facepalm once more, "Son of a DUCK!" She sighed yet again but then tried to shrug  
it off, "Well, let's not question it any further right now. Dimensions are weird like that..." She nodded, "But yes,  
I am _that_ Alyss Baraen."

She smiled cheekily, "Part Time President Of Visionary Requiem...and full time overworked high school student!"

Reimu scoffed, "You forgot full-time reckless snooper."

Alyss shrugged with a smile, "To each their own, Reimu."

I sighed and folded my arms, "Well, at least this answers a few questions I been having..." I looked up to the  
red-clad witch, "So basically Gensokyo really IS a place that exists among many other worlds and times?"

"Like you wouldn't believe.." Alyss scratched her head nervously, "I think that's why my adventures are suddenly  
popping up as comics and stories...oh God this is embarrassing.."

"Hey, that's the Multiverse Theory for ya," I remarked with a shrug.

The girl twiddled her fingers, "Let's not think about it too much, shall we? For now you just got done being  
beaten up by Suika...and you beating her up in return. And I fell a few metres from the sky and am somehow  
not dead," She gestured over her shoulder, "What you say we talk more in the Shrine?"

Before we could say anymore, Reisen's voice cut in, "Hey guys! Suika's coming around!"

Perking up, the Red Bomber jumped and was next to the crater in an instant. Super Speed? Teleporting? Whatever  
it was, it was flipping cool, "..Woah."

"Ughh...my head...did you really have to punch so hard, James?" Suika sat up and massaged her noggin where  
a bruise lied. Looking up, she spotted the girl in red and smiled, "Oh hey Alyss. What's up?"

Alyss waved at her, "Oh hey Suika. I just fell from the sky."

"Yukari?" Suika quizzed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yukari." Alyss replied simply.

The rest of us arrived and stood around the crater, staring down the Oni who began to sweat under the weight of  
our stares, "Hehehe..." She glanced down at her Pandemonium Spell Card...which dissolved away. At the sight of  
this, she sighed, "Ah, I guess this means I lost, eh?" She shrugged, "Oh well, can't complain too much. Got an awesome  
duel out of it so I'm happy." She sat up and dusted herself off.

Alyss took off her hat and scratched her noodle, "..Remind me, what was that duel about again?"

"That's what I'm curious about myself.." Marisa nodded before tilting her head at Suika, "Alright, I think it's  
time you started explaining yourself. Agreed?"

Suika chuckled, "Sure thing. I'll tell you everything I know. As promised."

* * *

 _Far away from where the gang currently was, and miles beneath the earth, a certain blue-haired girl was hard at work in_  
 _her room on something of vital importance...at least to her it was important. The only light in the room appeared to come_  
 _from the screen in front of her._

 _"Not much longer now..." Nitori snickered to herself as she continued typing. She had to hand it to the humans on the Outside._  
 _They had thought up some truly amazing toys and devices ever since the Great Barrier had been first erected...it was just a shame_  
 _that they couldn't utilize said toys to their maximum potential. No, that required a mind of unparalleled genius like her own._

 _Wires were running out of the laptop she had been allowed to borrow from the young man and went along the walls too. At first,_  
 _the kappa had just wanted to see how it worked and what not...but when she saw what exactly this device was capable of and a_  
 _certain someone had shown up with a plan to earn her a profit...well, the rest is history._

 _The blue-haired girl suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I know you're there Suwako-san. No need to hide from me."_

 _"Aww, you're no fun," The hat lying on the floor suddenly popped open to reveal the ruler of the Moriya Shrine who giggled at_  
 _seeing the kappa frowning at her, "I just stopped by to say Hi is all...and maybe check on how your little project is going."_

 _"It's going fine," Nitori remarked with a shrug before turning back to the laptop, "I trust our friend has set up the transmitters I built?_  
 _Which by the way, I'm hoping to be re-compensated for." The girl didn't like giving out her inventions to just anybody, but when that_  
 _"somebody" was one of the major political figures in this world...that changes things quite a bit._

 _"Oh, she did. We can fire them up whenever we wish and then we can just sit back and let the dominos fall," Suwako giggled as_  
 _she walked up beside Nitori, "And no need to worry your cute little head. If all goes according to plan...you'll be paid back ten times_  
 _whatever I owe you. You have my word on it."_

 _"Good," Nitori hit one last button, "And we are go!"_

 _All along the walls, lights began to come on as up over their heads another pair of lights shined an eerie green color. The sound of_  
 _gears and motors turning echoed through the room as something was in the process of awakening..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Apologies for the delay on this you guys. I just finished getting over some issues I been having and there were several**  
 **days where I couldn't even log into my frekkin profile...but I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **So yeah...ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Kigurou-Enkou's Alyss The Red Bomber! If you frequent the Walfas Station Wagon on**  
 **Deviantart, you'll know who this is...and that things are...well, bigger and more complicated than initially thought.**

 **Thanks again for your patience and I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can...where we may FINALLY get some**  
 **bloody answers out of everyone's favorite drunken oni...but will anything actually be solved? Or just more questions be raised?**

 **You guys have a good day now! XD**


	9. A Matter Of Faith

**Author's Note: Thanks again to those of you who've stuck with me up till now.**  
 **I won't keep you waiting, so let's see what comes next, shall we?**

 **...Also, I know one or two people showed some concern over the idea that Mr White seems to keep**  
 **pulling new tricks out of his sleeve or that he may not be "struggling" as much as one might want him to...rest**  
 **assured, I'm done giving him new tricks for the time being. What happened last chapter was a one time  
thing, I promise.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get started properly. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Matter Of Faith**

We all settled down around the table inside the shrine with our new guest joining us. I will be the first to admit that  
I found it a bit surreal a character from a Touhou Fanwork was sitting not even ten feet from me right now. Just the  
presence of the Red Bomber here was enough to make me wonder if characters from the other Fanworks were still  
out there somewhere...but why would Yukari want me and her of all people to meet up?

Nothing against Alyss herself because I thought she was awesome but it just seemed oddly convenient, is all...

Reimu cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Ahem, alright, Suika. We're done playing around so how  
about you come clean already and tell us what you know?" It was obvious the shrine maiden was all business right  
now and I had learned by this point that you did NOT want to screw around when she was like that.

In response, Suika simply sighed and slurped down some Sake before speaking, "Fine...you know, you really are  
too impatient for your own good sometimes," The oni turned towards me, "Alright James, the reason you were brought  
to Gensokyo, as I'm sure you figured out by now, was for far more than Yukari's amusement."

Suika's voice turned slightly more solemn as she spoke, "Someone's trying to saturate this world with spirit-influencing  
energy. The kind that's meant to cause humans AND youkai to behave erratically and act on their impulses. If this is allowed  
to go on for too long...it could lead to the outbreak of an all-out war."

"War?!" That was news to everyone around the table. Even Alyss looked rather shaken by this news. Marisa groaned  
and put her elbows on the table while balancing her chin on her hands, "Great...so basically what happened to Mokou is  
going to happen to everyone else in this world...that's just fantastic da ze..."

Alyss nodded solemnly, the look on her face possibly a hint that what was being talked about serving as a reminder  
of some things that happened to her. At hearing the blonde-haired magician grumbling, she glanced back up,"Wait,  
Mokou lashed out at you folks?"

I scratched the back of my neck, embarassed, "Um, actually..the story behind that's a bit more complicated than  
you might think."

"Oooh.." Alyss perked up at hearing this, "You gotta tell me all about it later." Judging by her tone of voice, this was  
definitely a girl who enjoyed a good story. I guess that made us two of a kind, didn't it?

The shrine maiden, however, narrowed her eyes, "If all-out war breaks out, the balance could go out of whack...and  
when that happens...there's no telling what will become of Gensokyo." The tone she used was surprisingly serious  
and even a bit grim.

To my surprise, Alyss laughed rather softly, and almost proudly, "Clearly the perpetrator doesn't have the first  
clue who they've just angered." She adjusted her witch hat and looked up at us all, "You guys can stop this. Just  
gather enough info and then BAM! Punch the perps in the face. Case Closed!"

I, however, wasn't as convinced. Call it paranoia if you wanted, but said paranoia had served me well up till  
now and I hoped it would continue to do so, "...This is bigger than that, isn't it Suika?"

Suika could only nod with a rather downcast look in her eyes, "That's right...there's a reason most political figures  
in this world keep their power and influence regulated to one particular area. Despite whatever stories you've read  
may have told you, they're not stupid enough to overstep their boundaries as they know the balance is the only  
reason for Gensokyo's stability. Well, most of them do anyways," She slurped down  
some sake, "Tell me, what do you think is gonna happen if the balance goes out of whack?"

Alyss looked on with a rather solemn and slightly upset expression on her face. "Of course. Anyone could do  
whatever the heck they wanted," She sipped her own drink, "Break the barrier, get out, or amass their own  
armies or something.." The bomber looked up to Suika, "Land-wide chaos is just another tool, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the last person anyone expected to speak up, did so. As you might've guessed, it was Cirno, "What  
if...what if the destruction of Gensokyo's not what they're after?"

"E-EH?" Alyss seemed to recoil a little at hearing Cirno's question before scratching her head nervously,"Well..someone  
doesn't have to destroy ALL of Gensokyo if they only wanted to break out and...and.." She shook her head before looking  
back at the ice fairy, "What do you mean, Cirno?"

All eyes were now on Cirno, who seemed to squirm a little under the weight of everyone's stares, "Well, think about it. If these people  
really did want to destroy Gensokyo or break out...wouldn't they have tried something by now? Why all the secrecy? Why all the cloak  
and daggers? Why all the deception?"

The girl in red went to open her mouth as if to speak...before closing it and folding her arms, "That's...actually a very good point.."

"Indeed, you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, Cirno," Suika patted the fairy's head, "And you're correct. These people don't  
want to destroy anything, but they ARE after something," She turned to the rest of us, "It's a well-known fact that wherever's chaos and  
lawlessness there's always an opportunist or two, right?"

"T-That's what I meant...unless you meant opportunist in the economical sense.." Alyss rolled her eyes before jokingly saying, "Hey! Maybe  
this is all a Moriya Shrine Conspiracy!"

Suika clapped loudly for her, "Bingo! Give the girl a round of applause!" She looked around at the rest of us with a raised eyebrow, "Oh come  
on, none of you are gonna play along?" The oni sighed and guzzled down some more sake, "Spoil sports..."

"...Wait, you were serious," Alyss seemed to start fidgeting in her seat at realizing she was right, "Um...uh..well, actually...oh dear..what the  
heck are they even conspiring about?"

"You ok over there, Alyss?" Marisa quizzed while leaning in a bit closer, "You look like you're about to have steam pour out of your ears or  
something da ze~." Despite her usual nonchalant way of speaking, it was obvious that she did indeed care about the Red Bomber.

"Do you need to step outside for a moment?" I offered.

"Ah..uh..." Alyss looked between us, uncertainty written all over her facial features...before taking a deep breath and exhaling. She then  
smiled at us in a way that would brighten up most people's day, "I'm fine, really. Just...a little overwhelmed, I guess. More importantly, we  
need to figure out what the Moriya Shrine is after."

She began counting on her fingers, "I mean, they've already tried to take over as the dominant shrine, fed a sun god to a birdbrain,  
accidentally released a youkai ship, and some other youkai, leading to the awakening of Prince Shotoku...what more could they want?"

"Now THAT is the right question," Suika admitted with a nod and slurping down some more sake. Geez, that girl could really hold her  
drink, couldn't she?

"We can ponder that later. Right now, I wanna know how James fits into all this." Reimu spoke up while gesturing in my direction.

However, to my surprise, it was Alyss who ended up answering that question, "I can take a wild guess, Reimu," She looked over at me with  
a surprisingly gentle smile, "Whatever the Moriya gang's up to, it involves sending Youkai and Humans into a frenzy. **Anyone** who can lessen  
the effects **and** unite the people of Gensokyo is going to be a very big threat to them. And I'm guessing Yukari knew that. Which would also  
explain the reason for those strange cards she gave you."

Her words hit me with the force of a freight train going Mach 3. I put my hands on the table to try and steady myself as the wheels began  
turning in my head, "So then, Yukari picking me of all people to come here...was no accident, huh." It was more a statement than a question.

The dark-haired girl with the nice hat winked in my direction, "There **are** no accidents." At this point, Reimu and Marisa groaned and  
facepalmed at the same time, causing her to frown, "What?!...What?! I didn't say anything that cheesy! Heck, I didn't even use the word  
"God"...does that count."

"It's close enough for my liking," Marisa grumbled out while still having a hand covering her face.

Alyss pouted and folded her arms, "Fine, sorry...party poopers.."

Suika cut in at this point, "If I were to go out on a limb here...I would say she's been observing you since before you even came here, James,"

At hearing this, I felt a shudder go down my spine and I pulled my hat down over my eyes, "That's honestly a bit on the creepy side.."

"Perhaps, but this is Yukari we're talking about here," Alyss conceded with a shrug, "She wouldn't be who she is if she weren't some sort  
of peeping tom from time to time." Judging by the way she spoke, it was evident this girl was speaking from experience, and was likely quite  
use to the Sage's antics...both the good and the bad.

"Fair enough, I suppose," I looked back over at where the oni was sitting, "You were saying, Suika?"

"Right," Suika took a gulp of sake to help clear her throat before she started, "The perpetrator is susceptible to the emotions of those around  
them. Yukari probably figured that bringing you here and allowing you to get so close to the girls would force said perpetrator to get careless  
and come out in the open."

"The Capture cards will give you guys the ability to counter the power that said perpetrator has likely gained from the Amplification Comb since you can  
take that power and combine it with your own. If you all work together you just might have a chance at winning," Suika winked in a  
reassuring manner.

"Susceptible...to...emotions.." Alyss eyes widened as she looked up at us, "Could it be Hata No Kokoro? How's that mask girl doing anyways?  
Does she still live in the village?" We all leered at each other rather sadly, as if silently debating between us whether or not to tell the truth.  
"...Did I say something wrong again?"

"If you guys got something to say, just say it," Suika all but demanded, "Better to have what you got to say out in the open then keeping it  
bottled up inside until it's too late. Just a friendly tidbit for you."

Finally, Reimu sighed and spoke up, "Alright...you heard about that incident with Mokou, right?" Alyss nodded, "Well...the truth is she didn't  
go berserk entirely of her own will. Someone made her that way."

The Red Bomber nodded in acceptance, "I figured as much...and whoever did it is involved in all this. Got any clues on who it might be?"

I took in a deep breath of my own and let it out slowly, knowing it was better to say it and get it over with, "...We have every reason to believe  
it's Parsee. She used her powers over envy to infect Mokou and cause her to go berserk. Thankfully, Kaguya was there to help calm her down  
and get her back under control."

"...Oh," I could see the girl's spirits already deflating a bit at hearing this, "So, our dear Bridge Princess is one of the people behind this. In  
cahoots with Moriya maybe?" It was obvious that the more Alyss heard, the more uneasy she seemed to become.

"More than likely she's just the pawn rather than one of the masterminds," Reisen clarified for her, "Also, we know there's transmitters being  
set up down in the Underworld. When they finish getting set up, they'll likely take Parsee's amplified power through the Amplification Comb  
and transmit it through the whole Underworld in one fell swoop."

By this point, Alyss put her chin on the table, "Great...The Moriya Shrine is doing this...why again?"

"And I'm sure you all know there's only one group with the know-how to build devices that can transmit such powerful signals." Suika added.

"The Kappa...makes perfect sense," The girl in red shook her head, "But wait a minute. If the Kappa are in on this, what about the Tengu? Unless there was something THAT important to them, I don't think Lord Tenma and his subordinates will be very pleased with this."

"For all we know...Suwako perhaps only told them what she wanted them to hear." Reimu admitted with a sour look on her face."Besides, even if they did know it's not like there's too much they can do against her without tearing the whole mountain apart."

"Something still bothers me though..." I spoke up while getting to my feet "How would Nitori be able to build such powerful transmitters in such a short period...unless.." I walked back and forth as I gathered my thoughts...and that's when it all hit me, "...Oh no.."

When it dawned on me, I surprised everyone by turning and banging my head and fists against the wall, "Gosh darn it! I am such a bloody idiot!"

Alyss and the others recoiled at my sudden outburst, "W-W-What do you me-" She paused as it seemed to click for her too,"...You visited them, didn't you?"

I stopped and turned before slumping against the wall, feeling like complete garbage right now, "I ran into Nitori while we were visiting Youkai Mountain...she looked so sad when her sushi maker didn't work out that I...I let her have a look at my laptop." I avoided her gaze out of shame and guilt."I didn't want to see her upset anymore...so I let her have a loan of it."

"D-don't beat yourself up over it. You just wanted to help, yeah? You wouldn't have known..." Alyss stammered out, trying to comfort me, "Then again, I'd think twice about trusting a Kappa, but..." She tried to say more but couldn't seem to find the right words at that moment.

"Nitori's an exception...or at least I thought she was." I shook my head in disappointment at myself, "I don't know..maybe she just got greedy or something happened..."

"She's a swindler. You heard of how during the incident with Hata no Kokoro, she went around scamming everyone?" I turned one eye in her direction as I spotted Alyss sighing and putting her hands on her hips "Any species that can build such technologically advanced devices are bound to get arrogant. But again, don't go blaming yourself. I...I'm pretty sure I would've done the same."

"Don't you have like a manual override you can use or something of the sort?" Reisen asked.

I chuckled emptily, "If I had it, I'm pretty sure I would've used it by now. Besides, I'm no computer expert. I only look at the internet, watch anime, play video games and look up the occasional fanfic to read." I dragged my feet up to my chest and sighed, "Now this incident's gonna end up being ten times worse thanks to my stupidity..."

Marisa came over and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, don't go beating yourself to a pulp, ok? You couldn't have known Nitori would do what she did, unless you got some form of precognition. Alyss is right, you only wanted to help her, nothing more," I looked up to her as she smiled at me, "Just because you're a walking encyclopedia on this world don't automatically mean you can predict how everyone's gonna react to what you do."

Alyss whistled to get our attention, "More importantly, what do we do now?...What CAN we do?"

We looked over to our de facto leader, Reimu, who after pondering what to do for several seconds, finally nodded, "We got two things that need to  
be taken care of. First, we gotta destroy the transmitters. It won't stop the Moriya gang's plans, but it'll at least slow them down. Secondly, we gotta take back your  
fancy gizmo from Nitori," She glanced over at me while speaking, "As long as she's got that in her hands, she can just build more transmitters and put us  
back to square one."

"I get the feeling she won't make that easy though, Reimu," Reisen admitted while sipping her own tea, "If I knows anything about kappas, it's that when  
they get their hands on something they **really l** ike, they can be very hesitant to part with it.."

"Sounds like we got a plan though," Alyss commented with a smile, "And if there's ANYONE skilled in mass demolition..." She smirked and tilted her  
witch hat down, "You're talking to the right lady." She looked over at me as did the others, "What about you? You in?"

I was quiet for a couple seconds, briefly wondering if I still deserved to hang out with these guys after the blunder I had inadvertently caused.  
"James..." I felt a hand on mine and glanced down to see Cirno looking up at me with those big eyes of hers. She squeezed my hand softly and  
didn't say anything. Finally, I put my hand on hers. We didn't need to say anything. No big fancy speeches or decrees of "good will triumph over  
"evil"...for at the end of the day, we were still people. Prone to making mistakes...

But also prone to fixing them, "...You should know the answer to that," I managed a small smile and looked up to them, "If there's anyone here  
good at taking responsibility for their actions..." I flicked my fedora upwards, "You're looking at him."

Alyss only stared at me before raising an eyebrow,"...We look like dorks."

"Eh, I'm the bigger dork. I watch Magical Girl Anime." I shrugged like it weren't a big deal.

Alyss laughed out loud, "Ex-cuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, you're talking to a Tokyo girl here, and someone who runs an organization with an OFFICIAL Magical Girl squad, AND is partners with a Magical Girl BUSINESS!" "Magical Girls are like...70% of my childhood!"

"Yeah well...I'm the one with the candy bar." I held up said bar...only to have it snatched away, "Hey!"

Tenshi reappeared next to us, relishing every bite, "Mmm...sorry, was feeling a bit left out."

Reimu looked between us two outsiders, wearing a completely blank look on her face, "...What are you two even talking about..?"

Alyss snickered to herself, "Business, Reimu. Complete 100 Percent Serious Business." She winked in my direction, which made me smile a bit more.

Getting some feeling back in my legs, I sighed, "Well, best we get to work than. I'll just.." I went to stand up and walk out the door..only to feel a sharp pain in my side and fall down, "Owwwww!"

Cirno was by me in a split second, helping to steady me, "Are you going to be alright?"

I winced but managed to speak, "I'm fine...just...feels like my body's been hit by a bloody train and then thrown into a meat grinder and set on Puree..."

Alyss could only sigh and fold her arms before shaking her head"...you just got done fighting an Oni, Mister White. I don't know what else you were expecting. Not only that, but it was one of the strongest Oni to ever live. I'm honestly a bit surprised that you're even still conscious after all that."

"Gee, thanks for the bout of confidence," I remarked a bit sarcastically as I was helped into a sitting position by the others, "Sorry...guess I'm still gonna  
have to be a burden on you guys for a while longer, huh?" I chuckled to show them it was no biggie but judging by the frowns I was seeing, the gang wasn't  
buying it for a second.

Alyss walked over and sat down beside me, "Hey, sorry I never got the chance to formally say hi to you before." "How long have you been here? I heard from Yukari you were given 21 days." She seemed genuinely curious in getting to know me, which I had to admit was kinda cool.

"I believe this is the end of the fourth day for me," I admitted with a shrug, Cirno curling up next to me in a comfortable position.

The Red Bomber's eyes widened greatly in shock and surprise, "Four days, and already you've managed to accomplish this much..." She stretched  
out her arms and smiled, "I gotta admit, that's not too shabby at all."

Marisa snickered as she patted me on the shoulder, "I know! The kid here's like a juggernaut at times. Heck, we actually needed Suika over  
there just to finally inconvenience him. " It was obvious that the witch girl loved having the chance to finally get a jab in at me.

"I'm not sure that's something we should be happy about, Marisa," Reimu quipped while rolling her eyes.

Alyss reaction was to only shrug before looking back at me, "So, um, Mr White? If you don't mind me asking, where are you from exactly?  
I knows that I already told you I'm a Tokyo girl but judging by your name, I'm guessing it would be ok to assume you don't have Japanese  
blood in your background."

I snickered while adjusting my fedora, "Please, just James is alright. I'm...well, this is a bit embarrassing but I'm actually from the West.  
North America to be more exact."

The Red Bomber nodded in acceptance, "I see...no wonder you know so much about anime," She giggled while putting one hand up to cover  
her face, "So what do you watch then? Sailor Moon? Lyrical Nanoha? I doubt many Americans or Canadians watch Pretty Cure or something as kiddy as that..ish.."  
She gave a dismissive wave.

I turned my head, "Actually...the truth is...I.."

"...Oh my gosh, you do, don't you?" Alyss tone was neutral, balanced, with just a hint of anticipation in her voice.

Finally, I nodded, "I do...it's actually one of my favorite Animes..."

All of a sudden, she surprised everyone by squealing loudly and getting all jumpy on us, "Oh my gosh! Someone else who actually loves  
Pretty Cure!" Next thing I knew she was all perky and ready to rocket out of the ceiling, "Do you have a favorite season?! If so, which  
one? Come on, tell me. I promise I won't laugh!" She pumped her fist into the air, "Heartcatch is AWESOME!"

"What on earth are you two even talking about?" Reimu asked yet again, hand on her waist and appearing rather annoyed at not  
understanding what was going on.

"Stuff you would need to be an Outsider to fully understand," I conceded while scratching my chin, "To be honest, Splash Star has  
always had a special place in my heart. In my eyes, it's probably the most underrated season of them all."

"Oooh!" Alyss clapped like I had just won an award or something, and her movements became even more hyper, "I really need to go back and  
rewatch that season at some point. Nothing beats a good APOCALYPSE!" "You know, as a little kid I grew up with the original ! Cure  
Black and Cure White!"

"And then I heard they made a new season, Splash Star, so I watched some of that and it was sooo good! But then Precure 5 came out  
and I totally fell in love with it! And I-" The girl finally paused and panted in out and out to catch her breath, "Sorry about that. Got a  
little...nostalgic there."

"More like nostalgia overload," Reimu commented in her usual snarky manner, "I swear, I can see why you and Sanae love hanging  
out together so much."

The girl in red pouted and crossed her arms, "Hey, cut me some slack, alright? It's not every day I get the chance to meet a fellow  
Outsider who actually has **decent** taste in anime. That, and doesn't see Japan and automatically thinks of love pillows and fanservice.."  
She perked up, "Pocky's pretty good though!"

Alyss whipped off her hat and from within drew out a box of said candy. "Want some James?" I thanked her and took some for myself.

"Oi, what are we? Chopped liver?" Marisa remarked while pointing to herself and Reimu, the latter of whom had a rather dangerous  
glint in her eye. One that promised trouble if she didn't get some of the good stuff.

"Gimme a second..." Alyss fished around in her hat for a couple more seconds and tossed out a couple more boxes, "Been able to  
get a nice stockipile of these thanks to my extra allowance.."

I took an interest in that hat of hers, "Hammer Space, I'm assuming?" If that turned out to be the case, this girl's coolness was  
going to double, possibly even triple. Seriously, there are so many ways to abuse something as simple as Hammer Space.

In response, Alyss smirked at me, "Wanna know a secret?" She leaned in and whispered to my ear, "It's not. I actually just use  
my abilities to turn my hat into a teleportation device. So I'm actually teleporting these objects in from elsewhere."

I perked up at hearing her explain all this, "For real?" That kind of teleporting actually bordered on manipulation of Space itself. Made  
you wonder just how powerful this girl could be if she really wanted to.

"For real!" She chomped down on her snack, "Took a while to get use to, you know."

"I can imagine..." I pulled off my scarf and held it close to me, "This new trick of mine is gonna take some getting use to as well..."  
Everybody had an item that brought them comfort in life...and this was mine.

Suika came over and sat beside me with the others, "That scarf's from someone important to you, isn't it?" At seeing me nod, she  
smiled warmly, "I can tell from the aura it's giving off that the person who made it for you...was someone who loved you with every  
fiber of their being..."

"Yeah...and even if I live to be a thousand, I won't forget that person...or anyone else who made my life worth living." I nodded before  
putting the scarf back on my neck.

"Just be careful if Iku finds out about this. I'm not sure she'll be too fond of anyone stealing her gig," Tenshi remarked but the playful  
tone of voice and wink showed she wasn't being even remotely serious.

"She's an Oarfish with a **job** , Tenshi. I highly doubt she's gonna mind," Alyss smirked at the Celestial, "She doesn't have your luxury  
of laziness, you know."

"Oh please. I happen to make laziness look like an art form, just so you know," Tenshi tossed her long blue hair in a haughty manner  
while trying to give off the aura of being larger than the world itself. Reimu and Marisa looked at each other with expressions that  
basically said "sure, keep telling yourself that" but kept quiet otherwise.

We sat around munching on Pocky and chatting idly for a while until Reimu took a spot beside me, "By the way...this is just me but I  
think you should avoid using Combination Spell Cards for the time being," At seeing me raise an eyebrow, she put up her hands, "Hang on, let me finish.  
I'm not saying you shouldn't use them at all, just be smarter about it. I mean, the last two times you used them you looked like you  
were ready to collapse and take a nap."

I opened my mouth to speak...only to stop myself when I remembered that not long ago I could've ended up going splat all over the  
shrine just from over-exerting itself, "Oh...sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," She gave a dismissive wave, "I'm just saying that maybe you should stick with what you got in your bag of tricks  
currently. At least until your body builds up better tolerance to that power," Reimu rose an inquisitive eyebrow at me, "I  
mean, can you even remember half of what you were doing during your duel with Suika?"

"I'll be upfront with you and say not really," I shook my head, now realizing just how many things could've gone wrong during that  
fight, "I guess I was just doing what you normally do and trusting my instincts."

"That's not a wise idea," Reimu corrected me while shaking her head, "It may work for some people, me especially, but you gotta discover  
your own way of fighting. Maybe once this incident is over you can find someone who can give you a few lessons," Before I could speak, she  
held up a hand, "And don't give me that "I don't want to be a burden" bullcrap cause I ain't buying it for a second. I'd train you myself but...well,  
you know my feelings on training."

"Just because it's overrated, don't mean it can't be valuable, Reimu,," Alyss commented, sticking her  
tongue out at the miko playfully, "Besides, I think that's enough lecturing for the time being. Isn't there something you should be saying to him?"

"Well, I still think he's an idiot for even going through with Suika's offer in the first place," Reimu stated matter-of-factly but upon seeing  
everyone throwing dirty looks in her direction, she rolled her eyes and sighed in resignation, "Fine, fine...I suppose he's earned it..."

She looked to me with a rather proud smile, "By the way, as reckless as you were out there...you did a good job taking care of Suika.  
I was...a bit worried when I saw how into it you both were but you managed to pull through. I'm not gonna lie, I'm actually impressed,"  
Reimu patted me on the shoulder, causing me to wince, "Keep up this kind of work and with the right training, you might make a good  
youkai exterminator at some point."

Needless to say, I was kinda taken aback by this. Reimu was...impressed? Like, actually genuinely impressed? I couldn't detect a  
hint of snarkiness or sarcasm in her voice either so I figured I needed to take that as a sign that she was being truthful. "T-Thank you,  
Reimu.." I bowed my head to her a little despite the pain, "That means a lot coming from you."

"Oooh! It seems a certain someone's finally becoming aware of their feelings, eh?" Marisa slid out from behind her, grinning cheekily,  
"Those are some awfully friendly words coming from you da ze."

"My humblest apologies for not being more friendly," Reimu remarked in a sarcastic manner before refocusing her attention on me, "We  
also now know that stuff Yukari mentioned about Love and stuff is actually important to this incident. I half-expected it wasn't but I suppose  
that makes things less complicated. Not by much but enough that at least I'm not tempted to tear out my hair anymore.."

"Well, Reimu, at least you admit that Love isn't a foreign invention to you," Alyss winked at Reimu knowingly, as if she knew something  
that the rest of us didn't.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The shrine maiden quizzed while folding her arms and raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Nnnooootthhhhiiinnggggg!" The red girl replied in a sing-song voice, waving her pocky away.

"Anyways," Suika commented, getting our attention as she got up and peeked outside at the sun which was almost  
finished setting, "Huh...looks like the day's pretty much over. It's probably best you guys stay here for tonight."

"For real?" Reisen glanced outside to confirm for herself, "My, time certainly does go by way too fast here.."

"That's fine by me..." Marisa yawned and stretched out on the floor, "After a day like today I can use a good meal and a bed to sleep in,"  
She looked over in my direction, "Hey James. How about you be a dear and fork over any munchies you got left in that bag?"

I groaned to myself and emptied out the knapsack, going as far as to turn it upside down and tap the bottom, "Sorry Marisa. I guess  
you and the girls cleaned me out. Suppose we'll have to go to the village and order something, eh?"

"Nah, too lazy," Reimu was stretched out on the floor, munching Pocky alongside the girls though she did wave a hand out at the  
kitchen, "There should be stuff out there in the pantry, so get cooking, alright? I don't care what it is, just make sure it's tasty."

Wait, so even though I was arguably even more exhausted then the girls were, I was STILL being expected to cook for them? How  
on earth did that make any sense at all?...Oh wait, this was Gensokyo where "nonsense" was the normal here. I looked over to  
where Alyss was sitting who shrugged before getting up, "Sure, I'll lend you a hand."

She took me by the hand, "Come on. We'll use the VR's kitchen and be done in no time." With that, she left with me by her  
side and we headed towards the Valkyrie Requiem's headquarters...

Which happened to not be far from the Hakurei Shrine...don't ask me to explain that one.

* * *

As we got the pans out and began gathering the ingredients, my new friend struck up a conversation, "By the way...I hope the girls  
haven't caused you too much trouble during your stay here," She giggled nervously while evading her eyes, "I...know from first-hand  
experience they can be a real handful to deal with at times...but believe me when I say they are definitely good people at the end of the day."

"If they weren't good people, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be still hanging around them," I replied while giving a half-hearted shrug before returning to  
preparing our meal.

"True enough," She remarked while nodding before helping me clean some veggies, "Also, I should apologize for not getting in contact  
with you sooner. I love being able to meet fellow Outsiders, but apparently you-know-who didn't bother to inform me until not even a  
few hours ago. Felt it "wasn't the right time" or some nonsense like that."

"Well, it wouldn't be Yukari if she weren't a lover of withholding information," I said with a nod while dicing up a potato, "Also, while she  
may love Gensokyo more than anyone else, at the end of the day she's on nobody's side but her own."

The Red Bomber rose an eyebrow, intrigued, "Huh, you know for someone who loves making friends you can be surprisingly critical of  
others...than again, I'm one to talk," She filled the pots with water, "I'll be the first to admit that my trust in the Sage fluctuates at  
times too. Some days she can be counted on to have your back and even be lots of fun to talk to...but if you end up pushing her too far...well.."

There was silence for several seconds as we let that thought sink in...before Alyss shook her head and resumed smiling, "But hey, I'll give  
her this much. No matter what happens, and even if her methods are...questionable, she'll always be someone who loves Gensokyo with all her  
heart and soul."

I don't know why but there was something about the way she spoke that was kinda uplifting, "Well, it's nice to give people the benefit of  
the doubt, I suppose...you speaking from experience or from what your heart is telling you?"

Alyss shook her head, still smiling, "Maybe both? Though I wouldn't count on my own heart. It's "deceitful above all things", after all. Besides," At this, she beamed at me, "If she really were as heartless as so many folks like to imagine, I highly doubt she'd give you the chance to come here to the world of your dreams, don't you?"

I was cutting some potatoes when she said that, and I paused briefly before remarking, "..I suppose not...a bit of a silly dream though, don't  
you think? Wanting to leave the comfortable monotony of everyday life to visit a world that exists only in a video game so you can meet  
a bunch of people you looked up to and figured would be fun to get to know, huh? Sounds like the kind of thing most folks would laugh at."

"Not exactly," Alyss laid the pot on the stove before wiping her hands and turning to me, "I mean...yeah, sure, a dream like that's a bit on  
the silly side...but it's not something to be laughed at either. At least not in my eyes," I stopped my cutting of the food to turn towards the  
Red Bomber who had a somewhat serious expression on her face, "A dream's meant to give you reason to aspire to something greater, isn't it?  
No matter how silly or childish it might seem, having dreams and wishing to pursue them is not a bad thing,"

"Besides, a few of my closest friends and allies are alive today because they found dreams they want to see come true," She turned her head  
to the side, "Not every dream will always become a reality...but that don't mean you shouldn't pursue them anyways."

I couldn't help myself, "And who knows? If you're lucky, your pursuit might even inspire others to rise up and chase after their own dreams  
in life," A bit cheesy, sure, but I figured it would fit, "I guess that's one of the reasons I still have faith in the future of us humans. We're always  
inspiring one another..."

"Yeah...for better or for worse.." Alyss commented in a bit of a depressed tone before shaking her head and perking up once more, "Anyways, maybe  
that's part of the reason Yukari brought you here...because she saw that you and her shared the same kind of love for this world."

For a moment, I was tempted to scoff or laugh at the implication me and the Sage were alike when we were as different as night and day.  
She had an "ends justify the means" approach to protecting what was important while I didn't...or at least I hoped I didn't. However,  
that's when I was reminded of something I had been told by a certain white-haired firebender.

I laid my tools down and sighed while cleaning the knives for cutting the meat, "Considering what I know about her, that's an unbelievably  
optimistic thing to say...but I guess I can't fault it either as when I met Mokou after she calmed down...she said some stuff that got me thinking.  
Of how there are many types of people who are great, some who are born with it, others who achieve it.."

"And some whom have greatness thrust upon them," Alyss finished for me, now flashing a warm smile in my direction, "That last one in my opinion is  
probably the hardest to handle, especially since not only do you need to adapt to it...you gotta learn to live up to your new status too..and all  
the expectations it brings too," The girl in red now sighed and took off her hat, "It's one of the main reasons being a real hero these days is not  
something just anyone can do."

Her sighing must've been contagious because next thing I knew I was doing it too, "Indeed...it's a harsh reality that no matter how hard  
you try, you can't please everyone. Sooner or later, somebody's going to find fault with how you do things. Every fictional hero I know has  
faced up to that at some point..."

"So what about you?" Alyss asked while looking back at me and raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "Think you got what it takes to be a hero?"

"...Not really," The Red Bomber seemed to recoil a little as I returned to cooking, "...When I was a child, being a hero was something I dreamt  
of day in and day out. I wished to be Superman, to fly around saving people, using all sorts of cool powers, defeating dastardly villains and living  
the good life...as I got older though, I quickly realized that most of my wishes were just a desire to escape cruel reality,"

"James, I.." My friend seemed like she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say.

I took that as a sign to go on, "The good guys hardly ever won, those who do awful things are rarely punished, there was no Santa Claus or  
Easter Bunny. Kindness and charity get spat on and tore down to be replaced with cruelty and cold indifference. No heroes were gonna swoop  
in and save you...that's when I decided I had to be my own Hero."

That caused the girl in red's eyes to light up a little, "Your own hero..." As if something clicked in her mind, she grinned, "I see...like me you  
wanted your actions to speak for you, didn't ya?" I slowly nodded, "I figured as much...and what did you discover?"

I put the pan on to sizzle as I turned towards her, trying my best to smile, "Well...as silly as this sounds...you want to see the world  
change? You gotta start with yourself.."

"And BE the change you want to see in it..." Alyss grinned widely, and next thing I knew she had me wrapped up in a tight bear hug, "You do not have  
the first CLUE how happy I am to hear that! Seriously, I could count on my HANDS how many folks I've met who actually understand the  
importance of something so simple! Thank you! Thank you so, so much!"

I gagged and could feel the air being cut off from my throat. Despite her looks, this girl was stronger than she appeared! "A-Alyss...can't...breathe..."

"Huh? Oh my gosh!" Alyss let go and backed away, cupping her hands over her mouth from shock, "I am so sorry about that! Sometimes, I  
don't know my own strength!" She also took a few steps back, looking more and more embarrassed.

"N-No worries.." I stammered out as I found myself bent over slightly, panting, "Just...need to catch..my breath.."

"And um...I'm really sorry if I came off as a bit of a downer," The red-clad bomber ruffled the back of her hair nervously, "I can't help it. I just get like  
that at times. Pretty sure even Byakuren-dono lectured me at one point on it."

I waved my hand dismissively, "No worries. I would call that being more "realistic" than a downer,"

She hastily grabbed the diced potatoes and plopped them into the pot, "Glad I'm not alone in that.." She then turned with a somewhat  
sheepish smile on her face,"But it's no good being negative ALL the time, right?"

"Of course not. If we were, I'm pretty sure we all would've dropped dead from depression a long time ago," I remarked with a shrug while  
I continued to dice up more vegetables.

"Yeah, thank God we haven't..." Alyss laughed again and when she spoke now it was with an air of sarcasm, "Oh no! I mentioned my God in the  
Hakurei Shrine! Reimu's gonna beat me up!" This actually managed to make me a chuckle, "Oh yeah, I know this is kinda weird to bring up but  
as you could have probably guessed, I'm a Christian. One of the few Japanese ones."

She giggled once again and adjusted her hat, "Who also happens to dress like a red witch, throws around explosives, and is friends with Youkai.  
Strange, isn't it?"

I finished dicing up the veggies before taking a moment to ponder the best response, "...Actually, considering the kind of week I been having  
so far, which involved everything from fictional characters appearing in my world to dueling an earth goddess and even dining with a vampire,  
that's probably only the THIRD strangest thing that's happened since I got here." How I was able to say all that with a straight face was another  
mystery for the ages.

"Why am I not surprised?" The red witch sighed as she started tossing carrots and turnip into the mix, "Man, I wish we had radishes..."

"I'm pretty sure I saw some radishes out in Reimu's garden," I replied while gesturing over my shoulder, "If you want, I can run out  
and grab some. Be back in a flash."

Silence was all I got on her end,"...Those were turnips," Alyss burst out laughing even more, "Turnips and radishes are very different, dang it!"

I grinned right back and flexed my knuckles, "Don't worry. Once this dish is ready your taste buds will be taken to a whole new level." I didn't  
actually mean that. As long as it was tasty and filled everyone's bellies, I was happy with just that.

"Is that a challenge, I hear?" Alyss grinned in a surprisingly devilous manner, "You're gonna have to make a girl who doesn't like curry  
actually enjoy it...I'm not gonna lie when I say I'm interested to see how you pull it off."

"Challenge..." I adjusted my fedora and tightened my gloves, "Accepted." With that, I got to work. I was in the middle of cutting up the  
meat when I saw my new friend fidgeting right next to me, "Yes?"

"Umm...this is a bit sudden but...I'm guessing you're a Christian too?" She asked, keeping her gaze to the floor.

I was quiet for a moment, briefly considering whether I should bother answering, before sighing and giving a nod while checking the  
rice, "I am...or at the very least, that's the faith I was born into."

"You...don't sound too happy about that. If you don't mind me asking, why is that?" The dark-haired girl tilted her head at me, "I mean,  
the gospel you were born into is something you should be proud of, right?"

"Not if it's never done anything for you," I replied with a bit more of a scathing tone then I intended, especially when I saw her recoil  
a little, which caused me to sigh again, "Look, it's...a long, complicated story but let's just say growing up I saw too many people use the gospel  
as a tool to do whatever they wanted. That, and saying you'll burn in hell fire if you don't subscribe to a certain person's faith," I scoffed, "Like they have any  
right to decide how people live their lives..."

Alyss folded her arms and when she spoke now it was with a more defensive tone of voice, "They're idiots. That doesn't make the truth  
any less valid, or the people who use it for its ORIGINAL purpose any less right," We locked eyes for several seconds...and she must've saw  
something in me because next thing I knew she put her arms down and her voice became sombre,"...I'm sorry. I imagine you got some of your own  
issues with it, huh?"

"Issues...I suppose that's one way of putting it," I turned back to the stove, "I just...don't care for those kinds of things too much, or at the  
very least I try not to focus on it. God's Side? The Devil's Side? Don't matter in my eyes too much since I got a life to lead in the present."

"Well, you should at least take some time out once in a while and consider your position more carefully," She put a hand to her heart, "I mean,  
we ARE talking about the fate of your immortal soul here. Don't you care where it might end up once your body expires?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned my head in her direction, "I do...and I'm aware that my end will come someday...but when it does,  
I want it to be on MY terms, nobody else's. Worrying too much about what will happen in the future is no excuse not to focus on what you  
can do here in the present."

Alyss scuffed her shoes on the floor at hearing me, looking down, "You...do have a point, I'll admit...but.." When she looked up, her eyes  
were surprisingly hard, "That decision may not be yours to make...everyone and I do mean _everyone_ faces their day of judgment at some  
point...there are no exceptions to that rule," At seeing me frown at her, her gaze softened and her shoulders slumped a little.

"Listen, I...I know I probably don't have the right to be saying this..but you shouldn't treat something like your faith so casually. I've seen  
many people like you who looked down on things like destiny and were so obsessed with controlling their own fates...but in the pursuit of wanting  
to break the chains put on them, they only ended up making those same chains even tighter.."

"Better to struggle against those chains then to just lie down and be some cosmic plaything for the rest of your life," I retorted while I kept an  
eye on the sizzling meat, "...No matter who you are or where you came from, you don't deserve to be treated like an object in my book.."

Alyss opened her mouth to speak...only to whip off her headgear. I watched her slip a hand into her hat again..and this time, she pulled out a Bible of all things! I recoiled a little which caused her to shake her head with a sad smile, "Relax, I'm not gonna read it to you. I ain't that forceful in my views..." She put the Bible to her chest and held it close while sighing,"...James...the way you just spoke...would it be alright if I took it as a sign you didn't have a good relationship with your earthly father?"

Gosh darn it, what is it with everybody being able to read me like a open book?! "...I would say it was more...complicated than anything else. If it's ok  
with you, that's all I'd like to say on it right now," I went back to cooking.

"I see..." Judging by her nod and the look in her eyes she was already putting two and two together, "...In that case...on both Father's behalf and my  
own...I sincerely apologize.." I turned to her in surprise as I watched her bow to me, keeping her face looking at the floor, "Whatever those people did  
to you...they bring shame to the Lord's name," She looked up to me with a hopeful gleam in her eye, "Also, I promise...those who did you wrong or  
betrayed you...the day will come when they answer for their crimes. If not in this life, then the next."

Now, on one hand I was getting a bit annoyed with all this talk about God and Faith and normally I would just tune this kind of stuff out  
and go on with my business...except two things stopped me from doing so: One, that would be incredibly rude considering she had been  
kind enough to let me use her kitchen. And Two? The way she spoke about all this...it was with a lot more passion and conviction than I  
was use to hearing from other preachers.

"...It's alright, don't worry about it. I'm trying my best to move on anyways," I waved my hand dismissively before smiling, "Still...thank you. I should also  
apologize for not being more open about myself...I hate being shown pity of any kind so...yeah, you'll have to excuse me if I clam up once in a while. Still,  
it's rather refreshing to meet someone who genuinely believes in this stuff and ISN'T a total hypocrite."

"Hey, nobody's obligated to spill everything about themselves. Especially during a first meeting with someone new," Alyss shrugged while smiling  
at me and straightening herself, "Say,um...I knows God is a touchy subject for a lot of people but...is it ok I just say one more thing and than I'll leave it alone?"

I hesitated for a moment...before finally nodding, "Sure, go ahead...make it quick though, please."

"Thank you," She did another small bow before slipping the bible back into her hat, "James...I can tell from a glance you don't think God loves you or cares  
about you, that He's just this tyrant who loves laughing at the suffering of others and what not...but I promise you that's not the case," She put on an even  
warmer smile than before, "He...does love you..and I'm certain He only wants the best for you. We are all His children after all, and whenever we experience sadness  
or sorrow, He'll be there to gently guide us through it...and when we can't cry He'll do it in our place.."

"Alyss..." I murmured, not being able to formulate anything else to say at that moment.

"I know, this sounds like something you'd read out of one of those self-help books...but it's true," She went on, "I once was in danger of going down a  
dark path...but just when I felt all was lost..I was shown forgiveness and love..and I was reminded of what my faith stood for...and what I needed to  
do," The Red Bomber stared off into space for a moment before looking back at me, "I guess you can say I'm kind of spoiled in that regard..."

"And James...just as you can see the good in Reimu and the others...I think they can see the good in you too.." She took my hand, "So please...no matter  
what happens, don't lose that goodness, ok? Don't ever let the light in your heart go out...promise me."

Somehow I figured saying no would be a terrible idea, so I only nodded, "R-Right...I promise."

"Good," She breathed a sigh of relief and backed off a little, "And..sorry again if I brought up anything unpleasant. Reimu might've been right to call  
me a snooper. Guess I let the excitement of meeting a fellow Outsider get to my head." Alyss glanced over at the food, "I think the meat's finished."

"Oh, right," I went back to cooking and stirring the sauce, "Should be just about ready now. Hopefully Reimu won't tear our heads off for taking so long."

The dark-haired girl snickered and waved her hand, "I'm pretty sure she'll forgive us as long we make sure she gets a full belly," As she watched me add  
the finishing touches, she had to ask, "By the way, I was thinking, Reimu's shrine is gonna be pretty crowded with like half a dozen people in there...so how  
about you stay here for tonight?"

I looked over at her, surprised, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

She shrugged while grinning, "If I did mind, I wouldn't have offered. Besides, there's a spare room upstairs you can use," She gestured upwards, "Also, at  
least you won't have to sleep on the floor," Her chuckling was interrupted by knocking,"Hmm?"

We glanced over and saw Marisa rapping her knuckles on the wall, "Hey there...listen, sorry to ask but think you could speed it up a little? I think  
Reimu's getting ready to eat the cushions and coffee table da ze~"

"I am not!" Reimu stuck her head in too, grabbing her friend by the ear, "Come along and stop bothering those two already.." Despite the witch's  
protests, she dragged her out of sight...before sticking her head back in, frowning, "But seriously, cut the chatter and hurry up already. Some of us are starving here." Before we could say anything she was gone again.

"Guess we shouldn't keep Her Majesty waiting, eh?" I quipped with a smirk and turned off the stove.

"Yes, we should hurry with all haste! Otherwise she might force us to sleep outside tonight!" Alyss giggled and helped me carry the pots out and  
back to the shrine...

* * *

"Here you go! Nice, meaty curry and rice!" We set the pots down before everyone, "Come and get it while it's hot."

"Oooh!" Cirno hovered around the food, staring at it with the cutest wide-eyed look you can imagine, "I've never had curry before...but I'll  
try it anyways!" She went to grab a bowl and dip a spoon in to grab some...only for another spoon to dip in and scoop up the good stuff  
first, "Hey! That was mine!"

Reimu shrugged like it was no big deal, "Hey, it's MY shrine so I get first dibs," She narrowed her eyebrows in my direction with a rather  
serious look on her face, the combination making me wince, "This had better be worth it..." The shrine maiden scooped up some curry and  
rice and chomped down...silence was all we got for a time.

...Then she took a second bite...then a third...and a fourth, her expression not changing at first. Alyss finally spoke up, smirking, "So...does it  
meet your expectations, my lady?"

The red-white girl stopped her chomping...before shrugging, "It's got a nice, meaty flavor to it and enough spice to give it a kick...so it's acceptable."  
With that, she went back to eating, earning a sigh of relief from me and my fellow outsider.

"In other words, you guys get to live another day," Marisa patted me on the shoulder, grinning before picking up her own bowl, "Now let's  
dig in before Reimu eats it all!" She started scarfing down the stuff, "Hmm...hey, I like this."

"Really?" Alyss looked over to me, raising her own eyebrow, before glancing at the curry with a look of suspicion on her facial features.  
Deciding to just get it over with, she put a sizeable portion in her own bowl and ate, "...Wow...this ain't half bad...pretty good actually..and  
this is coming from someone who doesn't even enjoy curry," She smirked in my direction, "What did you do? Put in some special sauce or  
secret ingredient when I wasn't looking?"

I snickered and picked up my own food, "No, no, nothing fancy like that. My foster Mom simply taught me that when you make something,  
you put your heart and soul into it. If you put your love into what you do...it becomes something special. I learned that when she showed me  
how to make the kind of home-made soup anybody can enjoy..." I ate and swallowed before speaking again, "And I'm someone who don't even  
enjoy home-made soup..."

At seeing the blank look on her face, I sighed in dismay, "Oh great, I went into Preacher mode again, didn't I? I really need to stop doing that.."

"Make something special...by just believing it is special..." The Red Bomber grinned, causing me to swallow a lump in my throat, "You're a  
fan of the Kung Fu Panda movies too, aren't you?" At seeing the embarrassed flush in my cheeks, she snickered "Oh man, you and I are going to  
have soooo much to talk about once this incident is cleared up."

Cirno peeked her head out the door and her eyes widened at what she saw, "Hey guys, look! The stars are out!" We took our food and headed to  
the porch where we all sat together, admiring the scenery while enjoying our food. I have to say, without the smog or the lights of the big city  
clogging up the view, you could really appreciate the beauty of the night. It was definitely a nice change from what we had been put through the  
past few days.

It wasn't too long before the food was all but gone and everyone just sat around, idly chit-chatting while I laid against one of the support pillars,  
my fedora beside me as I sighed in contentment and relaxed, "Nice night out."

"I know, right? It's one of those things you can only properly enjoy up here on the surface" Suika took a seat beside me and held out a cup, "Care for a drop to quench your throat, drinking buddy?"

"Sure, thanks." I took the offered cup and let her fill it to the brim, "Bottom's up." I clinked my cup against her gourd as we drank together.

After guzzling down what had to be like half a litre of sake at once, don't ask, Suika sighed in relief, "Ahh! Nothing beats hot food and cold drink  
after an intense fight," She looked over at me, "So, how you enjoying your time here in Gensokyo so far? You certainly appear more comfortable  
than you did when you first arrived."

I opened my mouth to speak...only to close it and realize she was probably right. As hard it was to believe, I did feel more comfortable here than  
I did when I first came. I would admit I was scared out of my mind starting out...but now after all the insanity I been put through? It kinda felt...natural.  
Like this was just something you accepted and simply went with. Every day brought something new. It was still dangerous, sure...but Yukari was right  
about one thing. My stay would've been FAR less exciting if there had been no danger...

 _Ughh...I just gave Yukari the benefit of the doubt...what on earth is wrong with me?_ I shook my head and turned to Suika, "I guess I am, yeah. It was...definitely  
overwhelming to start out with as you can imagine," She nodded in agreement, "But...well, I guess I'm beginning to see why you guys value this world so  
much. Each day brings something new to discover. New people to meet, new places to see," I smirked, "New hijinks to get involved with." Suika snickered  
at that last one.

"I'm wondering now if that wasn't another part of the reason I was brought here. To gain that same appreciation you guys have for Gensokyo despite  
the problems and incidents it faces," I shrugged, "What you think? Am I being too much of an optimist?"

Suika shook her head with a smile, "No, I think you're right to feel that way. I think Gensokyo is beautiful too," She looked outwards at the land before  
us, "No matter where you live, there's always gonna be problems you need to learn to deal with, and this world is no exception to that rule. Even so,"  
She beamed at me, "There are still those of us who believe in this world of harmony. Reimu, Marisa, Me, Yukari-san, Alyss..." The Oni laid a hand on my  
shoulder, "And you too."

"Me too, huh?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement, "No offense but we...barely know each other."

She shrugged with a smile, "Does the amount of time you known someone really matter? No, it doesn't. Not as much as humans think. You could have known someone for over a hundred years and unless you make the most of that time together, you'll never truly understand them," Suika drank from her gourd, "Like I said when we first met. Some people just click, you know. I've enjoyed a lot of things in my time. Good food, good fights, some grand adventures...but some of my favorite moments are right here with some good friends."

I did my best not to blush, "Thanks, Suika...you been a good friend in the short time I known you. Heck, all the girls been good friends," I ruffled her  
hair playfully, "I'm glad I got to meet you all."

"Aww, shucks, you're making me blush," Suika laughed and held out her gourd, "Here, have another drop on me," We shared another drink, "Oh, and  
sorry about not coming clean with what I knew earlier. I can't help myself when I see something new and interesting come along."

I waved it off, "Meh, it's fine. To be honest, me and the girls kinda figured out not that long ago that Yukari's had us on a training trip the past couple  
days disquised as a wild goose chase...I'm guessing that match of ours was another test too?"

Suika grinned cheekily and rubbed the back of her neck, "Hehehe...saw right through me, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I kinda did. Especially since you weren't putting in your full power for most of it.." I took another sip as a thought crossed my mind,"So,  
you got any theories as to why our Bridge Princess is doing all this? It seems rather overly ambitious, in my eyes. Setting up a Human-Youkai War that  
could tear this world apart."

"Many Youkai are always looking to exert their power and supposed superiority over others, James," Suika conceded with a sigh as she took another  
gulp of sake and hiccuped, "In that regard, you could say they and Humans aren't so different...but I do agree that this does seem a bit much even  
for her," She shook her head, "Parsee's never struck me as the conqueror type so I doubt this is about ruling anything. I think she's trying to make  
a point. What that point is..." She glanced over at me with a sad smile on her lips, "Is something you'll have to get straight from her mouth."

I groaned and facepalmed, "Of course, why should I expect anything else by this point?" I saw Cirno freezing some leaves on a tree so I stood up, "Say,um,  
when you see Yukari again, can you give her this, please?" I handed the letter from Suwako over to my oni friend, "Suwako wanted me to give this to her  
but considering how busy we been-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," She gave a dismissive wave, "You go enjoy yourself for tonight, cause I get the feeling Reimu wants to start wrapping  
up this incident beginning tomorrow..." To prove her point, she gestured over to where the shrine maiden was, sorting out talismans and amulets while  
Marisa was tinkering with her Hakkero.

I thanked her and headed over to where my ice fairy friend was, kneeling down to her level, "Hey there, Cirno. How about we play that game of yours  
while we got the chance?'

"Hmm?" She looked over to me, eyebrow raised, "You want to play, eh? Alright, but don't think I'll go easy on you just cause we're friends," She froze  
the rest of the leaves and handed me a few rocks, "We break the ice chunks when they falls off the tree. Whoever's got the most points once  
all of them fall wins." With a grin and a wink, we got to playing...

Yet why did I have the feeling we were being watched?

* * *

 _Jealous...so jealous...if envy could be water, it would be a tidal wave by now. Why? Why were they all allowed to be so happy while she was forced to be miserable? A pair of emerald green eyes watched the scene before them with much distaste...yet with a hint of longing at the same time. She watched the fairy and the_  
 _young man together. Playing, laughing, with not a care in the world. Over in another corner, she spotted that black-white magician making some kind_  
 _of snarky remark and the shrine maiden swatting her but not bothering to hide the blush on her cheeks. Even the one in red was laughing._

 _They were all such idealistic fools...and yet she envied them all the more for it. Having the world handed to them on a silver platter, not knowing_  
 _what it was like to have the world turn its back on you despite having given so much. She would make them all know her pain. One glance down_  
 _revealed an ornamental comb clenched in her hand, quietly humming with power, increasing her own._

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped before spinning around, ready to fight. Upon seeing who it was though, she gasped, "L-Lady Yukari?"_

 _"Hello Parsee," The Youkai Sage smiled warmly as she remained seated on her gap floating in mid-air. She had swapped out her purple dress and_  
 _gloves for her other white dress with the Yin-Yang symbol on its front, "My apologies if I surprised you, I just came by to check in. Are you_  
 _feeling alright?" Her tone of voice was surprisingly warm and even a little motherly._

 _The Youkai of Jealousy, trying to hide her embarassment, turned her head, "Since when did my well-being become your concern?"_

 _"Isn't it only right that I be concerned for my fellow Youkai?" Yukari quizzed, tilting her head and seemingly ignoring the somewhat_  
 _disrespectful tone Parsee was using on her._

 _"I don't recall ever calling you Mother," Parsee remarked in a scathing tone of voice while folding her arms._

 _"Are you certain you do not wish to back out?" The sage asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "It would save you many a headache. And_  
 _there sadly won't be any charming Prince to rescue you, Bridge Princess."_

 _The Youkai Of Jealousy turned away with a huff, "I'm not a coward, Yukari. I'm going to see this through to its end, and this is one princess_  
 _who needs no prince to save her, for your information. You'd do well to remember that."_

 _Yukari chuckled lightly, "Hoho, trying to be brave, are we?" She gave a dismissive wave with her fan, "That's quite fine with me. It would_  
 _honestly be rather disappointing if you simply surrendered..."_

 _Parsee scoffed and folded her arms, "Of course, that wouldn't be a very entertaining finale to your little game, would it?"_

 _Yukari actually seemed to smirk at hearing this, "You can read me quite well, can't you, princess?" She then floated towards Parsee a_  
 _little closer, her smile dropping, and it seemed she was almost...glaring at her, "I'll be watching you..." And then just as fast, she floated_  
 _away, smiling once more like nothing was the matter, "Maybe I should...what do the humans call it...place my bets on this wonderful show!"_

 _She covered her face with the fan and looked off to the side, "After all...the stakes are quite high..."_

 _Parsee leered down at the ornamental comb clenched in her hand, as if debating whether or not to use it on the Sage...before giving a_  
 _sigh of resignation and pocketing it, "I suppose they are...You got no worries about me. I'll play my role just fine. I only hope you do the_  
 _same."_

 _"I always do..." Yukari admitted, "If all goes well...we will all get our wishes fulfilled," She opened a new gap, "Now get going. Tomorrow's_  
 _a busy day after all." Without a word, Parsee flew in and vanished from sight._

 _With that taken care of, the Sage looked around cautiously, making sure no one was watching before sticking her hand into yet_  
 _another gap, her hand reemerging near a dozing Suika and scooping up the letter left behind. She opened it up and read the_  
 _contents. She chuckled, "Well, if nothing else, the lad makes a very good errand boy."_

 _With her work taken care of, she yawned and disappeared into yet another gap to prepare for bed...but not before secretly depositing_  
 _a modest-sized donation in Reimu's donation box. Hey, let it not be said that the Youkai Sage didn't at least look after her own._

* * *

"Ahhh! Ok, I give!" I exclaimed as I feel backwards onto the grass, sighing, "You win, Cirno. You're the strongest..." At the very least,  
I got some good target practice out of it. Granted, my shots were off more often than not, but it was fun nonetheless.

"But of course! I've been playing this game for ages, so nobody can beat me!" She sat on the grass beside me, "Still, you did  
alright for your first time. Keep this up and maybe a hundred years from now, you might be half as good as me," I tried to frown  
but seeing her stick out her tongue and blowing a raspberry made that impossible.

We laid there for a while, just watching the stars together, before Cirno suddenly spoke up, "Hey James?" I glanced over to her  
as she looked at me, "What do you wanna do once we solve this incident? You got any plans?"

"Plans? Me?" I looked back up at the sky, "I don't know...I'll definitely consider sticking around for a while," Cirno's face seemed to  
light up a little when I said that, "There's plenty of places I got left to see and people to meet, so I'm going to be a busy beaver for a  
while,"

Cirno put her hands behind her head while keeping her gaze skyward, "Mmm...I can imagine. By the way," She turned her gaze in  
my direction, her eyes downcast, "I meant what I said before...about missing you if you went away for a long time,"

I sighed, somehow knowing that topic would come up at some point, "To be honest, Cirno, I don't feel like going away for long  
periods either...but at the same time, I.." I followed my friend's example and put my hands behind my head too, "...I don't know,  
I can't just abandon my life on the Outside either. I got things that can only be done out there anyways, and I don't have Yukari and  
Alyss' capability to travel dimensions so that puts me in a bit of a pickle..."

"You really think a lot of your life on the Outside, don't you?" Cirno quizzed, not sounding sarcastic but sounding like she was just  
stating a fact.

"Well, yeah, of course," I shrugged like it was so obvious,"I...guess I don't want to end up like those people I see in some other  
stories who get so entranced by the new fantasy world they all but forget their life back home..." I shook my head, "I don't want to  
end up like those kinds of folks."

Cirno was silent at first before nodding slowly, "I think I understand," She patted my hand, "Don't worry about it too much for now  
though, ok? You got time to figure things out, so let's focus on the present for now," My friend laid back with me, "I've always believed  
that I'm in control of my own fate and I think the way we choose to live our lives opens the way to our future, So..Do what will make  
YOU happy, but I just wanna say...No matter what happens from here on out...I'm glad you came to Gensokyo."

"Cirno..." I nodded in agreement, "Same here," We laid there together, her hand gently squeezing mine. For a moment, I swore I saw  
the stars twinkle over our heads. Maybe it was a sign that someone approved of our relationship? Maybe. One can hope, right?

"Ahem?" We shot up and turned to see Reimu and Alyss there, the former of whom spoke up first, "Sorry to disturb you two but we're  
all turning in for the night, you should too cause tomorrow I plan to start wrapping up this mess once and for all," At hearing Alyss clear  
her throat, she rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I meant WE'LL start wrapping up this mess."

"Even Tenshi agreed to lend us a hand," Alyss remarked with a smile while nodding in the direction of the Celestial who was in the  
middle of eating two or three Pocky at once, "Girl's been looking for a good fight for some time now anyways."

"Right," I got up and stretched as Cirno floated up beside me, "Shall we get some rest, Cirno?" She nodded and followed alongside me  
as we headed towards the VR's headquarters, "See you guys in the morning."

"See ya!" The girls called back as we parted ways and headed off to bed. I stopped upon noticing Cirno looking up at the  
sky, "Something wrong, Cirno?"

"Hmm?" She snapped out of her stupor and shook her head, "Nothing, I just...thought I saw something in the sky for a moment..."  
Cirno smiled, "It's nothing to worry about. Let's go."

I looked over to Alyss who shrugged before walking onward. I looked up to the sky, studying it closely, before turning and heading  
onwards. I was going to need all the rest I could get for tomorrow.

Oh, if only I knew how crazy tomorrow would actually turn out to be...

* * *

 _Kaguya was seated in her usual spot at the living room table, a cup of tea gently steaming next to her and perusing the pages of_  
 _the newspaper while quietly giggling to herself, "Ah, that tengu girl always manages to write the most amusing kinds of stories..."_

 _Suddenly, the sound of the door sliding open reached her ears, as did a voice, "Princess?" She looked up to see Eirin standing_  
 _there, wearing a quizzical expression on her face, "There's...someone at the door for you..."_

 _The princess sighed and folded up the paper, "Another poor sap looking to take on my Impossible Requests and win me like I'm_  
 _some sort of trophy?" It was obvious from her tone, she wasn't in the mood for this._

 _Eirin shook her head, surprising her, "It's probably best you come see for yourself..." More suspicious than annoyed now, the_  
 _moon princess got up and followed her friend out to the front entry way._

 _When she saw who it was waiting for her, Kaguya actually had to do a double take, "M-Mokou..?"_

 _"Sup?" The white-haired woman quipped, hands in her pockets and averting her rival's gaze. Her mouth was moving but_  
 _nothing was coming out, as if she were trying to say something but couldn't. "I...I.." Finally, she shook her head, "Forget it._  
 _This was a stupid idea. Sorry to bother you..."_

 _She turned to walk away..only to feel a hand grasping hers, "What the?" She looked back only to see the princess in her_  
 _face, "K-Kaguya?"_

 _"Mokou-san...when was the last time you got your clothes washed?" Mokou's face turned totally stupified at this question,"Don't_  
 _tell me you been wearing the same thing day in and day out. Do you not realize that bad hygiene is one of the major contributers_  
 _of sickness and disease?"_

 _The white-haired immortal recoiled and avoided looking at her rival, "S-Since when did my personal hygiene become your_  
 _concern...?"_

 _"And for that matter, have you been eating properly? You look like you're wasting away," Mokou decided not to justify that with_  
 _a response, "I know we can't die, ever, but that's no excuse not to give your body proper nourishment." Judging by her expression,_  
 _Kaguya was totally serious about this._

 _"Ok, give it a rest before I singe that hair of yours? I swear, you're starting to sound like Keine," Mokou's cheeks were burning_  
 _red, and it wasn't as a result of fire magic, "Besides, when did my personal hygiene become your concern?"_

 _"Since right now," Kaguya took her former rival by the hand and led her inside, despite her protests, "Come on you, and I'm not_  
 _taking no for an answer either."_

 _Mokou struggled though not too hard, "L-Let me go! I mean it! I'll totally singe your hair! Since when did you become my mother anyways?!"_

 _Kaguya ignored her and dragged her off into the depths of the mansion as Mokou finally stammered out, "...This doesn't make us friends, got it?"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew, and that's it for Chapter 9. Sorry this took a bit longer than expected, and...sorry if it's not very exciting.**  
 **Mostly just a chance for development between the characters before the spit hits the fan..and trust me, the spit is gonna hit the**  
 **fan pretty hard.**

 **If you're a bit confused by what's going on...Good. That's how you're suppose to be. XD**

 **The reason for the delays is three-fold. One, I been working myself pretty hard when it comes to college. Second, I had to run**  
 **several sections by Kigurou to get her OK. Finally, I been dying with a flu bug the last week or so. Yeah...not fun.**

 **Hopefully, next chapter won't take half as long as this did...by the way, just curious but you guys enjoy this story, right? I just**  
 **ask cause I'm trying to figure out the significance of so many follows and faves. I'm grateful for them, I'm just a little...surprised**  
 **is all...**

 **Well, take care, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	10. A Game Of Gods

**Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who has stuck with me to this point. I'm especially**  
 **grateful that you're all so patient with me and these updates. Now than, let's kick this incident into**  
 **high gear, shall we? XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Game Of Gods**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Its light spreading across the land and waking the creatures of the day  
from their slumber. Humans and Youkai would go about doing what they normally did. Humans working and toiling, looking  
after their loved ones, and just trying to make it one more day. Youkai would go about either trying to scare or eat humans, or  
some mix of the two, as was their job supposedly.

...That is, if today was actually going to be just a day like any other.

As the light finally reached the peak of Youkai Mountain, a certain blond-haired girl stood on an outcrop, overlooking the scenery  
before her. Parsee, arms folded, let her eyes open as she looked out over the land, "Today is the day, it seems...I'm so jealous that  
the sun gets to shine so bright..." She suddenly peered over her shoulder and sighed, "I know you're there, Suwako. Get out here  
already before I drag you out."

"Aww, you and Nitori are no fun, you know that?" Suwako remarked as she poofed up from her hiding place in the ground, snickering  
and looking quite amused, "You know, you need to learn to relax more. Getting all tense and moody with everyone is only going to get  
you into trouble, you know that. I mean, I heard you got pretty mouthy at Yukari-san last night."

The youkai of envy rose an eyebrow, surprised, "And how exactly do you know about that?"

Suwako winked playfully at her, "I have my ways. Anyhow, that's not the important thing right now, is it?" She came over beside  
the girl, now looking a bit more serious, "...Are you sure this is what you want, Parsee? You go through with this...you might end up  
making some powerful enemies, and I can't guarantee I'll be able to protect you-"

"I don't recall ever saying I needed your protection," Parsee snapped while turning away with a huff, "I only need you to do your  
job. Just play your role and stay out of my way," She pulled out the Amplification Comb and inspected it carefully before  
frowning, "...As long I get my wish fulfilled, I don't care what happens."

"Parsee..." The earth goddess quietly muttered as her companion's words sunk in. Finally, she put a hand on her shoulder, "You really do  
plan to stake everything on this, don't you?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," The blonde-haired youkai grunted though there was barely any disdain behind it, "It's either this,  
or be stuck for the rest of my life as the guard of some stupid bridge.." She sighed and pocketed the comb, "I am not going to be forgotten,  
and if I have to make everyone in this world hate me to accomplish that...so be it."

Suwako took a little while to ponder what to say. The youkai seemed so...resigned to her role, which was honestly quite sad. For a moment,  
the Moriya goddess debated just dropping this whole thing...but then remembered she couldn't. No matter how much it hurt, it would all work  
out in the long run. Hopefully, at least. She sighed and removed her hand, "I see...in that case, there's no point in arguing further."

Parsee's skepticism went up another notch, "Really? I always figured goddesses could get people to do whatever they wanted for them  
if they nagged enough."

Instead of getting annoyed, the Moriya goddess giggled while covering her mouth, "Perhaps once upon a time, but times have changed,  
and when they do, even gods need to adapt. Besides, it's obvious to me you're going through with this regardless of what I or anyone else  
say..." She did look off to the side though and remark in a more solemn voice, "I only hope you don't bite off more than you can chew..."

The youkai of envy frowned and looked down at the ground for a moment, as if contemplating what to say. Was she really making the  
right decision here? Maybe. Maybe not. After all, it's impossible to always tell whether every decision you make is the right one or not.  
Finally, she just turned away, "I know what I'm doing, Suwako..." With that, she was engulfed by green mist and was gone.

Suwako only shook her head, "For your own sake, I hope you do..." She then waved her hand and a sinkhole formed up beneath  
her. She dropped down and it closed up above her, leaving the area empty once more...

Except for one figure who'd been listening from a distance, protected from being seen by some shade, "Looks like it's starting...guess  
I can't stand on the sidelines anymore.." Flapping could be heard and several black feathers were left behind.

Today was certain to be a busy one indeed...what a headache.

* * *

Well, this was it. The day had finally come. Regardless of what could happen today, the girls and I were going to solve this incident  
once and for all. Who knows? If we were lucky, we would settle this before it could even get off the ground. One can hope, right? Of  
course, there was the matter of what came after...it was obvious to anyone with two functioning brain cells that this was no ordinary  
incident, and that Yukari AND Suwako had bigger roles to play then initially thought.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll talk...especially if a certain shrine maiden threatened to shove a Fantasy Seal down their throats. I  
mean, just what was their endgame? Was there even one at all? I didn't buy for a moment that the ONLY reason I got brought here  
was just to help stop a potential war...ok, that was part of it but if I knew anything about those two, there was always something  
"more" going on. I only hoped once we reached the end of this, everything would become clear...

And after that?...Well, I would deal with things as they came. No point in worrying too much about stuff that haven't happened yet, right?

All these thoughts and more swirled around in my head as I stood outside the Visionary Requiem's headquarters, leaning against a  
column with my arms folded and waiting for a certain Red Bomber to show up. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cirno and I had  
slept surprisingly well and we were ready to face the day with renewed strength and determination.

"So Cirno, you think we can do this?" I asked my fairy friend, hoping to strike up a conversation while we waited.

Cirno laughed and put her hands on the sides of her waist, "What are you talking about? Of course we can! You're talking to the Strongest after all!  
With me here, our chances of losing are virtually zero!" She rose a single finger and winked, "Absolute Zero, I should say." Ok, that was pretty  
funny. I chuckled at that one.

Suddenly, one of the building guards, a red-haired girl dressed in a white shirt and skirt piped up, "Hey Mister!" I glanced over in her  
direction as she gestured to the HQ, "Why ain't you waiting inside? It's really hot out here."

I shook my head, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm just waiting on a few friends. We kinda got some business to take care of today." Yeah, calling  
it "business" would be a vast understatement. It was nothing less than a potential WAR. No biggie at all.

"Waiting on Boss Barean, ain't ya?" The guard chuckled, "She might be late, y'know. Best enjoy the cool air inside than stand out here and  
sweat with the rest of us."

"Well..." I glanced over to see Cirno wiping the sweat from her brow. I could feel my own forehead getting rather wet too, "I suppose five  
minutes in the cool air wouldn't hurt..." Me and my fairy friend nodded to each other and headed inside..only to return not a minute later  
with a couple of trays carrying cold water, "There you go. Don't need you guys collapsing from the heat too."

I set the tray aside and looked up, only to see all the guards around me wearing shocked expressions. "What, you guys never seen glasses  
of cold water before?" Cirno quipped while folding her arms.

The head guard, the one wearing a helmet, spoke up, addressing me in a rather stern manner, "We appreciate the offer, but we must decline."

"Why? Is it against the rules or something?" I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"Very," The red-haired girl chuckled only to be silenced by a look from the head guard. As a result, she turned back around and resumed her post.

The guy in charge sighed before turning back to me, "Please, just stand inside and wait for Miss Alyss. She'll inform us if something bad  
delayed her." With his words given, he turned and resumed his own post.

I sighed and turned to head back inside, glancing back long enough to see Cirno throw a final glare in the guard's direction which he  
ignored but the girl giggled behind her superior's back.

Just as we stepped inside, guess who should show up, running to meet us? "James! Cirno! Sorry I'm late!" Alyss ran up to us, wearing her  
usual red witch outfit, panting like she had just run a marathon. Cirno fetched her one of the glasses of water and she took it graciously, downing  
the whole thing in a matter of seconds, "Phew...thank you, Cirno."

"So...bad traffic?" I asked half-jokingly and half-serious.

"Like you wouldn't believe..." Alyss took in several deep breaths to try and steady herself, "Do you have...ANY idea how crowded Japan's subways  
and trains can be?! I mean, would it kill them to make the cars just a LITTLE bit bigger? I swear, I felt like I would suffocate at several points...It  
really doesn't help I need to get off at Tokyo Station..."

Me and Cirno exchanged worried looks before facing the bomber girl, "Are you alright, Miss Alyss?" Cirno asked.

Alyss gave a dismissive wave, "I'm fine...it's just typical Metropolitan Tokyo mornings..."

"Umm..." I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "So, your guard buddies out there...they certainly seem like they're fun to  
have at parties..."

In between her sighing and panting, Alyss got out a few chuckles, "Ah, don't mind them. Akiakane, the head guard, she's just got standards  
to uphold..." She shook her head, "She doesn't mean to be unpleasant or anything. She's just...really strict, and who could blame her when  
you're guarding a protection organization HQ?"

"For some reason, they act like they've never seen glasses of water before." Cirno remarked, folding her arms and puffing out her cheeks,  
annoyed."

The witch girl put up her hands defensively, "No, no, they have. It's just protocol. She probably thinks if they accepted drink offers that  
they would start getting lazy. Don't worry, I'm positive they make sure to properly hydrate themselves before their shifts."

Deciding it was best to focus on more important things right now, I opted to shift the topic, "Well, let's get down to business...today's the  
day, right?" I looked to Cirno who nodded, her wings fluttering excitedly.

Alyss beat her hand against her chest proudly, "I got everything I need!" She then proceeded to start counting off on her fingers, "C4's, check...RPG's  
check...H.A.N.D _definitely_ check...oh, and of course Spell Cards..." She added that last part as more of an after-thought, it seemed.

"H.A.N.D.?" Me and Cirno asked simultaneously.

The leader of VR giggled mischeviously which immediately put me on edge, "Let's keep that a surprise, shall we?"

All of a sudden, a new voice cut in, "Yo! Anybody home!" We spun around in time to see Marisa leaning against the door frame, broom perched  
up beside her, munching on a cookie, and tossing her mini-Hakkero up and down. Even on the verge of what was sure to be something that  
required absolute seriousness...Marisa was still Marisa.

Alyss rose an amused eyebrow, "Ohohoho, you dodged a bullet coming when you did. You remember what happened the last time you broke in?"

"Nope. Don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about ze." Marisa retorted, smirking and turning her head. You are almost as bad at  
lying as I am, Marisa.

The red witch seemed to share my sentiments, "After you broke our windows and almost traumatized our librarians? You're so callous, Marisa,"  
Despite her words, Alyss smirked in return.

Marisa gave a dismissive wave of her own, "Eh, you know you love having me around. Besides, not my fault your libraries are full of so many  
interesting books to borrow," She grabbed her broom and strode on over to us, "And I think I did you guys a favor, livening up your day the  
way I did."

Alyss only snickered, "Oh yes! In fact, we got so excited, I shot you in the face and then Aria launched you out of the Holy Crap Inducing  
Roof Buster! You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Despite her words, it was obvious it made the girls happy. I won't lie, that was a funny scene too.

Before I could offer my two cents, another someone decided to jump in, "Yes, yes. I'm sure it was good times for all involved," Reimu herself  
walked in, sighing while adjusting her head bow, "Now, can we please get serious for five minutes? The sooner we resolve this incident, the  
sooner I can go back to doing more important things."

"Like waiting for someone to donate to your donation box?" I quipped. At the glare she threw at me, I put up my hands, "Ok, ok. Serious time, got it."

"Everyone's walking in all of a sudden..." Alyss shook her head before refocusing on the shrine maiden, "Alright, so what's the plan, Reimu?"

Reimu nodded and folded her arms, "I've come up with two plans...or more like I came up with one, and Marisa came up with the other. The  
first involves us splitting up into two teams. One can disable the transmitters in the Underworld. The other will infiltrate the Kappa Valley and  
get back James' weird techno thing."

"Laptop," Alyss stated flatly.

"Laptop. Weird fancy techno thing. Makes no difference to me." Reimu remarked with a shrug.

"The other plan is we all go directly to the Moriya Shrine and kick the butts of a few gods with as much firepower as we can muster ze" Marisa  
proclaimed with a little too much glee, grinning from ear to ear. At hearing this, the shrine maiden facepalmed.

"I vote in favor of the plan that requires us actually being smart and tactful," Alyss, again, stated rather flatly.

"I second that motion." I added.

"I believe Reimu-san's plan will yield better results myself," Reisen added as she too walked in.

"I think so too. We gotta save our strength for the big boss after all," Cirno threw in her two cents as well.

"Sorry, Marisa. Looks like you're beaten four to one," Reimu remarked with a shrug while smirking victoriously at her best friend.

"Meh, as long I get to blow something up, I don't really care too much," Marisa shook her head, though still appeared a bit miffed at her  
plan not being accepted. Tough luck, magician girl.

"I also immediately vote myself for joining the team that...ahem...disables the transmitters.." The way Alyss smiled as she said that  
showed she was going to have some real fun with this part of the mission, "I didn't pack C-4's for nothing, you know.."

"I will go too. I am after all one of the only people here who can detect where the transmitters are located," Reisen added, ears twitching  
in anticipation.

"And I.." I took a deep breath, "I volunteer for the Kappa Valley mission." Automatically, I noticed the two veteran Incident Resolvers  
wincing at my declaration.

"Hey, it's your laptop, after all," Alyss laughed at first but then got rather serious-looking, and asked, "You sure you're gonna be fine?  
Kappa may not be the fastest or the strongest kind of Youkai, but their technological know-how still means they're no slouches."

It was now my turn to shrug, "Hey, gotta take responsibility for my actions, correct?"

"Well, I more meant do you think you'll need anything extra?" She winked at me, looking like she wanted to give any help she could.

I took a moment to ponder her offer...before dropping my travel bag to the ground and opening it, "Think you can spare a few explosives?"  
Hey, doesn't hurt to be prepared, right?

Alyss grinned and whipped off her hat, "Thought you'd never ask.." She took out a few C4s with detonators along with a number of  
grenades, "Please don't use your teeth to pull the pin. We're not in the movies, after all,"

I smiled at her as I stored the explosives away, "I'm pretty sure I would break my teeth if I tried that," I'd accomplished and been involved  
in some pretty crazy stuff over this past week...but there were some things you just did not even attempt, no matter how easy or cool it looked  
on television.

"Wait," I stopped and turned at feeling a hand on my shoulder, seeing Reimu looking at me in a worried manner, "James...you certain you  
wanna go through with this? From here on out...I can't guarantee I'll be able to protect you. You're gonna have to watch your own back from  
this point. I'm not trying to discourage you...I just want you to know the risks you're taking."

Seeing just how serious Reimu was looking made me pause for a moment. For a moment, I actually considered sticking behind with  
Suika and letting the folks who knew what they were doing settle this matter. I didn't want to play into the Sage's games anymore than  
I'd already had...and I didn't want to suffer a similar fate to those other Gappies...you all know the ones.

But..I couldn't explain it rationally but...somehow, I got the feeling I couldn't just stand by and do nothing either. Regardless of what  
happened, I needed to see this through to the end with my own eyes, "..I appreciate the sentiment, Reimu...but we started this little  
trip together, it's only fair we end it together, right?"

"Huh, sounds like you've made up your mind," Marisa smiled and adjusted her hat, "You certain you don't mind playing along with whatever  
game the gap hag has going on?"

I shook my head, "I'm not playing anyone's game...I can't explain it but I feel if I don't go, I'll regret it for the rest of my life...and I don't  
just Need to go...I Want to go too. It's a bit hard to wrap your head around, I know."

"That's how faith works, actually," Alyss chimed in, smiling, "You can't explain it away using science or reason, but you know it's there.  
Driving you forward on the road to wherever your dreams will lead you. It's one of the things that keeps us going even when all else is  
lost..." She gave me a playful punch in the arm, "Besides, our friend here survived Mokou, Suika, and whatever other horrors I wasn't told  
about. He'll be fine."

"Especially since he'll be going with me," Tenshi marched in, looking as proud as ever, sharpening her sword on a small keystone, "Figured  
you could use a little more firepower on your side..." Huh. Well, with Cirno, Tenshi, and myself together, we might actually be able to pull  
this off.

"Yeah, this will be loads of fun..." Reimu sighed in resignation before looking my way, "Alright, I hope you know what you're doing though..."

I adjusted my fedora and tightened my gloves, "To be honest with you...I hope I do too..." I scooped up my knap sack and turned to  
Tenshi, "So, ready to go?"

"Yep. I been itching for a good fight for a while now so sticking it to those Kappa is like killing two birds with one stone," Tenshi sheathed her  
sword and produced a pile of peaches from her pockets, "But first, a bit of luck. Everybody, take one." We each took one of the heavenly peaches  
for ourselves and digged in. Sweet, juicy, succulent, almost melted in your mouth levels of delicious. For some reason, I could feel a surge of...something  
going through me.

"Alright than.." I rolled my sleeves, "Time to fly!" I ran forward and leaped into the air while singing, ""I believe I can fly!"

...Only to end up faceplanting into the ground,"...I totally meant to do that." I could hear the girls snickering all around me,"...Really, I did."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you did," Tenshi snickered as I could feel her grabbing my arm and hoisting me to my feet, while smirking, "Come on. I'll  
give you a lift." She snapped her fingers and a pair of keystones floated in before us. I blinked in surprise at seeing Tenshi actually  
being nice, "No need to thank me. I'm already aware that I'm pretty great."

Both Reimu and Marisa groaned loudly and rolled their eyes while I chuckled, "Yeah, though I think I recall you being defeated by  
a certain shinigami, right?"

The celestial actually recoiled in shock, "H-How did you-I mean..." She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself, "I don't have the  
first clue what you're talking about...anyways, let's get a move on, we're burning daylight."

I did a small bow while grinning, "As you wish, my lady." I climbed onto the keystone as Cirno floated up beside me. I looked over to  
the girls who each nodded in turn. We each had our roles and knew what needed to be done, "Well...guess this is where we part ways.."  
It was an odd feeling just saying that aloud. I mean, in the course of a week, I got the feeling we had grown rather close to one another.

As cheesy as this sounded, these guys weren't just friends to me now...they were like an extended family, in a way.

"For now," Marisa acknowledged while climbing onto her broom and hovering next to me, "Listen...no matter what happens...you all make  
sure to come back, got it?" She stroked her chin before smirking deviously, "Oh, and to give you a little incentive..." She grabbed me by my  
collar and planted a kiss on my cheek before backing off, giggling, "There. Now you gotta make sure you come back ze!"

I stood there, totally flabbergasted, opening and closing my mouth repeatedly as it sunk in what had just happened...Marisa Kirisame...one of  
my all-time favorite Touhou characters...had just kissed me! Like...oh my gosh, my brain was having trouble computing this! "M-Marisa...you..eh...hehehe.."

"Yo, anybody home in there?" Reimu tapped my noggin several times with her gohei but I barely felt a thing,"...Huh..."

"I think you succeeded in breaking him, Marisa," Alyss commented while covering her mouth to possibly keep herself from bursting  
out laughing.

"No fair! Let me kiss him too!" Cirno tackled me from the side and I could feel her kissing me on the other cheek. _Oh my gosh, Cirno,another of my_  
 _favorite characters just kissed me...I...I..._ I proceeded to become so giddy I ended up falling off the keystone, "Uh oh...was my kiss really that strong?"

"I think it's more like he's just not use to being kissed by a girl," Marisa remarked with a grin as she helped me up, now getting a bit more  
serious, "But yeah...make sure you come back, got it? We're going to have a party afterwards, and it won't feel the same if even one of you guys  
aren't there.." Her gaze went from me over to Cirno and even Tenshi, getting her point across.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, "Right..." Yeah, if the fanboys weren't gonna tear me limb from limb before..."Thanks again, you guys...for  
everything...and...sorry if I was a bother at times..." I bowed in apology.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Reimu waved it off, "In all honesty, compared to some other freeloaders I know of...you could've been a lot worse.." A  
look of curiosity came over her face suddenly, "Listen, I know from experience that Nitori is no pushover so...you want some of our Spell Cards as  
extra insurance?" For a moment, all went dead silent, causing her to frown, "...What?"

"You of all people willing to part with your Spell Cards?" Marisa did her best not to burst out laughing, "Ok, I need to ask, are you really Reimu? Or her  
twin from a parallel dimension?"

"Shut up!" Reimu whacked her friend over the head with her gohei, "They're MY Spell Cards and I'll decide what I want to do with them! So butt out!"  
Geez, with all the times the shrine maiden whacks Marisa, the latter must have had a skull made of steel or something.

"Umm...actually, that's not a bad idea," I held out my Capture Card as those present laid their hands on the card, eyes closed as they focused  
their powers. All of a sudden, another hand joined us, "Suika?"

She opened an eye and smiled at me, "Don't worry, I'm not here to stop ya. I just want to make sure my drinking buddy comes back in one  
piece is all." With a nod, the card flared with power as the design on the front split into four smaller pictures, each depicting one of the girl's  
abilities. When I saw what I got, I blinked,"...Whoa...you guys aren't pulling any punches..."

"Well, of course, what did you expect?" Reimu folded her arms and hovered into the air, "Well...be seeing you soon, I guess?"

"Yep!" Tenshi hopped up on her own keystone, "Shall we get a move on, Mr Hero?" She winked in my direction, causing me to blush.

"Yeah, yeah" I climbed onto the keystone as we each lifted up into the air, "You guys stay safe, you here?"

"You got it," Alyss adjusted her hat, "Once we take out the transmitters, we'll come join you, so if the going gets tough, just...hang in there, alright?"  
She handed me a slip of paper, "My number. Use it if you feel you need me."

I nodded in thanks and typed in my own number on hers in return.

"Wait, one more thing," I looked over to Marisa as she fixed me with a stare, "James...if you end up having to face Nitori...promise me you won't  
be too hard on her, ok?" She scratched the back of her head, "I know that sounds odd coming from someone like me who loves blasting stuff..and  
I know she's pulled some stupid stunts in the past...but..."

"But you still believe she's not a bad person?" I asked her.

"I KNOW she's not a bad person, James," She exclaimed before turning away, "It's just...she gets very full of herself at times, and if she sees a  
way to make a profit, she's not going to think twice of the consequences...but she's young, she'll learn," Marisa turned back to me, "All I'm gonna  
say is...do what you gotta do...but at least get the full story before you start making judgement calls, alright? The moment you don't do that..you  
risk becoming as bad as the people you're trying to stop."

I listened to her words as they registered in my brain. Marisa was not normally this serious about anything, to my knowledge, and by the looks  
on the girls faces, even they were caught off-guard. Judgement calls were never a good thing, no matter who you were or what your position  
was, and everybody was guilty of the act at some point or another...especially yours truly.

I looked her in the eye and nodded, "I understand...and I promise I will do what I can."

With one final agreement, we each turned and headed off. I glanced back one last time to see the girls waving as the sight of the shrine got  
smaller and smaller...and before long, it disappeared altogether...

I wondered if I would ever see them again...

* * *

"There they go..." Alyss sighed as she watched the other team vanish from sight. She really hoped the lad knew what he was doing and wouldn't  
get into too much trouble...but considering the target was Nitori of all people, there were no guarantees trouble would be avoided. Regardless, there  
was a mission that needed doing and she had to play her role.

She looked around at those remaining and laughed, "So I get to hang out with the A-Team, huh? Awesome! Where are the transmitters again?" At this,  
she glanced over to Reisen.

The moon rabbit's ears twitched, "In the Underworld. We best move quickly. I don't know how much longer we have until they're fully operational.."

Not wishing to waste anymore time, the group took flight, heading for the hole that led deep underground, "So, I take it you're the only one who can  
find them?" Alyss quizzed as they flew along. She didn't doubt Reisen's abilities for a second, but it never hurt to be sure.

"Well..yes, actually.." Reisen stuttered out, poking her fingers together nervously, as shy as ever, "D-Don't worry...I won't get in your way...at least,  
I hope I don't..." There was those self-esteem issues of hers cropping up again. The Red Bomber knew one of these days she'd have to sit the girl  
down and have a long talk with her.

"Don't worry about that," Alyss smiled in a comforting manner, "Just tell me what I need to do, and how. I gotta know how much demolition  
we're allowed to actually cause."

Reimu let out a long sigh, "I swear, if I didn't know any better, I would say you and Marisa were twins or something with the way you both  
love blowing stuff up."

"You mean you didn't notice that already?" Alyss remarked in return while also laughing a little louder.

Before long, the group arrived in the Underworld once more and touched down on the flat earth. Marisa's gaze wandered over the area and  
onward to the horizon before stroking her chin, "Huh, everything seems pretty normal down here.."

"As normal as the Underworld can be.." Alyss commented, more to herself than anyone else.

Reisen's ears twitched before seemingly moving on their own, almost as if they were acting like a compass, "This way..." She led the  
group onward.

"So, what's been happening with you lately, Alyss?" Marisa quizzed as they headed along, hoping to strike up a conversation to tie her  
over until the next interesting event happened.

"Huh?" Alyss looked over at her fellow incident resolver with a raised eyebrow, "Do you mean that in the "you look weird" sense, or the  
"how have you been?" small talk sense?"

"Both." Marisa shrugged.

"Oh," Alyss shrugged back as they kept moving along, "Busy as usual. Back home, I'm still just an overworked student. And in EE- um, that's  
the other dimensions by the way...everything's just completely crazy and whacko," She shook her head, "Not much has happened here besides  
this incident," She rose her head as something came back to her,"Well, I WAS in the middle of helping to relocate some Youkai, but Yukari  
took over for me."

Needless to say, this caught Reimu's attention pretty quickly, "That's unusually generous of her..."

"She really wanted me to see the new guy in action," Alyss rolled her eyes, it seemed she too never could completely understand how that Sage worked,  
which like many people, frustrated her to no end, "Though than again, this time it was just some docile Kijimuna and Akateko. Hey Marisa,  
bet you would love some of those as pets, right?" She laughed.

Marisa giggled and adjusted her hat, "You know me too well...so, what brings you back here?"

The Red Bomber was silent for a few seconds, "..I don't know. Just kinda...felt like checking up on what was going on," She sighed, "It's  
really funny that other places seem so hectic Gensokyo at its craziest still looks peaceful in comparison..."

Reimu and Marisa could only nod in agreement, knowing from first-hand experience that some of the places Alyss visited made Gensokyo,  
at its worst, look like Candy Land in comparison. Alyss, however, tried to smile again and looked to Reimu, "So, you miss your cute and  
adorable student, Seth?"

Reimu recoiled in disbelief before looking away, "O-Of course not! He's a grown man, anyhow. He can look after himself.." Despite her tone  
of voice, there was not much sincerity behind them.

"Sounds like a certain someone's not being honest about their feelings again," Marisa remarked in a sing-song tone of voice, causing  
her friend to fume even more.

Alyss giggled in return,"Don't worry. You still have the Three Fairies to do your bidding, right?" It was always fun to mess around with  
the girls like this. Really felt like she could just kick back and be herself at times like this.

"S-S-Shut up, both of you!" She swung her gohei at them, causing the two to split off and dance around her, laughing.

"Hey, I'm still the one with the fan boy, you know?" Marisa teased as she grinned evilly causing her friend to facepalm.

This caught the Red Bomber's attention, "You actually have a fan? As in..." When it sunk in for her, her eyes widened to the  
size of dinner plates at knowing who she was referring to, "Oh dear..." It was her turn to facepalm, "Let me guess...autographs and  
everything?"

"Autographs, spazzing out, the whole nine yards," Marisa remarked while twirling her broom, remembering with some fondness  
of their first encounter at Kourindou.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alyss rolled her eyes, "I still wonder how the series got so popular outside of Japan.."

"My guess is it has to do with those fancy weird techno things both James and Yukari love ranting about," Reimu commented in  
a matter of fact tone of voice.

Alyss wagged her finger, "Games. Reimu. They're called games," She then gasped and went all dramatic, "Oh no! If James doesn't get  
his computer back from Nitori, that means no more Touhou Project games for him! No more making Marisa move around, blasting fairies  
and bosses with Danmaku!"

"That would be a disaster far worser than any incident!" Marisa covered her mouth to muffle whatever laughter slipped out.

Suddenly, the Red Bomber stopped them as something occurred to her, "Wait a minute, hang on.." She turned to the girls, "I was gonna  
say I prefer playing the fighting games, and Nitori's one of the best to play as..." She poked her fingers together, "But she has like...a flying  
backpack, rockets, a giant...boxing glove of all things...water guns, and who knows what else?"

"...Is James going to be fine facing her?"

At hearing those words, the group slowed down as it only now dawned on them just what kind of mess they had allowed the new guy to  
get himself into. Cirno as well, but as a fairy, she was immortal...the human? Not so much.

Alyss herself was silent and worried for several seconds...but once she saw everyone else was the same, she immediately threw her right  
arm back casually, "Ah, he has Cirno, Tenshi, a bag of explosives with him. He should be fine." Hopefully, she said to herself.

"Yeah, but this is still Nitori we're talking about here," The Ordinary Magician commented.

The Red Bomber only shrugged, "Well, Kappas are Kappas. Either way, there's no point in worrying about the doofus. He has a job and  
we entrusted him with it." Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Reimu giving her a critical gaze, as if she were questioning whether  
Alyss was just putting on a tough front. The girl called ahead, "Hey Reisen, how close are we to the transmitter?"

The moon rabbit snapped out of her daze at being called and turned, "Oh, right, hang on..." She began pacing around a particular spot  
on the ground, her ears twitching, "Strange...the transmitter should be right here..."

At hearing those words, Alyss automatically tensed up, "Don't tell me we walked into a trap..."

Reimu and Marisa followed suit, weapons at the ready as they stood back to back, scanning the area around them, "Anybody see or  
detect anything?" The former quizzed, gohei and amulets at the ready to blast whatever jumped out at them.

"Nothing on my end. You don't think someone figured out we were coming and decided to move the transmitters, do you?" Marisa  
commented as she stood poised and ready.

"How do you move a flipping transmitter?!" Alyss all but yelled, "Isn't that the kind of thing that normally requires at least two  
people to move?" It was obvious the poor girl was now getting just a little miffed at this whole situation.

"I'm pretty sure any of the Youkai down here could've moved them with little effort," Reimu admitted before sighing, "Although  
that brings up even more questions. By the Hakurei God can I just blow up the source of all this and call it a day already..."

Reisen scanned the area one more time...before stopping and pointing, "There!" When everyone looked, they saw nothing...until  
Reisen fired a single Danmaku bullet and it pinged off something in the air, "Someone tried to cloak it so we couldn't see it..."

"Hey, you actually did it, bunny girl!" Marisa patted the pink-haired girl causing her to blush before pulling out her Hakkero and  
taking aim, "Alright, now let's get to work blowing stuff up ze!"

Feeling a disturbance, Reimu suddenly called out, "Get down!" The group all dove every which way as blades of wind descended  
from above, slicing through the landscape and leaving deep trenches, along with splitting boulders in half like a hot knife through  
butter. A testament to the power that the user must have at their disposal.

"Ok..would someone mind telling me what the heck was that?!" Alyss exclaimed on her end, taking a quick scan to make sure no  
one was hurt in any way.

Reimu, the de facto leader, glared over at what looked like empty space, "We know you're there. Why don't you save us all some  
trouble and get out here already? Hiding only makes you look more suspicious..." Suddenly, the last proclamation anyone expected  
to hear came forth.

"Ayayayaya! Nothing gets past your keen senses, Reimu Hakurei," A tornado formed in the air before them and out from it burst the  
last person anyone expected...a certain tengu reporter, who looked uncharacteristically serious this time.

"A-A-Aya?!" Marisa stammered out in disbelief.

"...Why are you here?" Alyss asked with barely hidden annoyance, now looking at the tengu with a face that spoke trouble if she  
didn't get some answers and soon.

"You tried to bend the air around the transmitters so as to conceal their presence..." Reimu realized, still pointing her weapon and  
ready for a fight, "Didn't you?"

"Very good deduction, Reimu!" Aya clapped for the shrine maiden briefly before narrowing her eyebrows, "Unfortunately...I need to  
ask you guys to leave. It's not safe here for any of you.."

"What the heck is going on?" Alyss stepped forward, now deciding to be more straightforward, "Are you Tengu involved in this...operation  
too? Why exactly?" The Red Bomber had no intentions of going anywhere until she got a few answers.

Aya looked around at all those present, each of them staring her down with a great deal of suspicion. It was obvious she couldn't afford  
to beat around the bush if she wanted to convince them, "It's...It's complicated, ok? I know this looks really bad but you just gotta trust  
me on this one."

Alyss only answered her with one word,"...Why?"

"Are you really that desperate for a story that you would pull a stunt like this?" Reimu snapped, now looking like she was seconds away  
from pulling out a Spell Card.

"Wait, wait, wait, guys, stop!" Alyss began to panic as she saw Reimu and Marisa readying to attack. It wasn't like she could blame  
them but she at least wanted to hear what the tengu was here to say, "Let the tengu lady speak, please - they don't mess around."

"Alyss, the more time we waste twiddling our thumbs, the worse things are gonna get. We don't have time to screw around!" Reimu  
argued while sounding like she was practically growling.

"Well, what if she isn't screwing around?!" Alyss fired back, "Look, just let her speak one more sentence first, and maybe we can tell  
if she's lying or not!"

"She tried to attack us, Alyss. Unprovoked, might I add? That makes her awfully suspicious.." Reimu added, still keeping her weapon raised.  
Marisa on the other hand looked less than certain.

Alyss was growling now as she glanced over her shoulder at the reporter, "Aya, why should we trust you? If you don't speak, bad things  
are gonna happen."

Aya looked between the Red Bomber and the two Veteran Youkai Hunters, now getting the sinking sensation she may've goofed up,  
choosing to now chuckle nervously, "Hehe...sorry about that. I wasn't trying to attack you, just...scare you off, I guess. I suppose I panicked."

"Panicked about _what_?" Alyss retorted, now quickly losing her patience.

It appeared everyone's attitude was rubbing off on Aya because when next she spoke it was with a bit more aggression than before,"You  
don't think I been sitting on my butt or snooping around for stories the last week or so do you?" Before they could offer a reply she went  
on, "I mean...I get it, you guys aren't fond of my stories, that I'm too much of a snoop or can't leave well enough alone...but.."

She started wringing her hands together, "But...well, Gensokyo's my home too, and I'm only doing what I can to help you guys, the  
real heroes, protect it..."

"Like we said, if you just tell us..." Alyss words drifted off as it hit her that maybe she herself could show a bit more respect to the poor girl.

'I mean, as annoying as my snooping can be, it's helped you guys out before, right?" Aya remarked, looking down a little and scuffing her  
shoes on the dirt.

The Red Bomber, seeing how the tengu was behaving, sighed and nodded before looking over to the others, silently hoping they  
would agree and at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

Reimu and Marisa locked eyes, studying each other's expressions and acting as if they were having a mental conversation. It was  
almost as if they were waiting for the other to make the first move. After what seemed like an eternity though, they both sighed and  
lowered their weapons, "You got five minutes...start talking." Reimu ordered.

It was Aya's turn to breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank you," She motioned to where the transmitter now lied, "This thing here...it's not  
for what you think it is...well, it is but at the same time it isn't.." The girls all raised eyebrows at one another, "That whole "amplifying  
waves of envy" thing? Just a smoke screen for what it's really suppose to do."

"You have ten seconds to start making sense. Use them wisely." Reimu warned her, raising her spell card once more.

Aya decided she need to cut to the chase, "Well...take a look around...despite these things being down here for DAYS...nobody's  
gone crazy, have they?" She folded her arms and tilted her head, waiting for an answer.

It was Alyss turn to tilt her gaze downward and scuff her shoes, "Did we...did we overlook something..?"

"Oh no, did I do something wrong again..?" Reisen murmured, looking down.

"No, no, no!" Aya quickly stomped that train of thought, waving her hands frantically "You did everything right! You're not at  
fault here! This thing here though.." She glanced at the device with a downcast expression, "It doesn't just transmit the waves..it  
absorbs them too.."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed at once, causing her to cover her ears.

"...Well than...that both simplifies things and yet complicates them beyond measure..." Alyss remarked while trying not to facepalm, "So,  
is it absorbing or transmitting Parsee's waves?"

"Both," Aya stated simply, "Parsee had a certain someone implant parts of her youkai essence inside each transmitter. The waves bounce  
off anyone who feels even a hint of jealousy and then goes back to the source, making our Bridge Princess stronger," She looked up, focusing  
on the shrine maiden, "And I'm sure you can put two and two together and realize who else is helping her."

The group all announced at once, "Yukari."

"As usual, the gap hag ends up playing both sides," Reimu rhymed off, knowing that this was nothing new for the sage.

After yet another moment of worry-filled silence, Alyss asked, "But why though? And more importantly, what does the Moriya gang have  
to do with this?" To herself, the bomber wondered what exactly Yukari's end goal could be. She was becoming more and more certain that  
this whole incident only served something bigger, but what?

"Now that is the real mystery, isn't it?" Aya remarked while nodding with a smirk, "And once we solve it, it's bound to make front page  
news. I, of course, will add my own little flair to spice things up, of course." At hearing this, pretty much everyone groaned loudly.

Reisen, however, was inspecting the transmitter carefully and scowling, "So, if we had destroyed even one of these transmitters..."

"You would've given Parsee one heck of a power boost," The reported confirmed with a nod before grinning in Reimu's direction, "She'd  
probably be strong enough to take on even you, Hakurei Miko."

The shrine maiden scoffed in a haughty manner, "Yeah, right, that'll be the day that pigs fly."

"Regardless how likely," Alyss interjected, "Someone's going to have to answer for this...and I get the feeling we should go knock  
on the door of the Moriya Shrine for that."

"Right," Reimu nodded in agreement, getting ready to pocket her cards, "And afterwards, I think I'll have a few words with a certain  
border youkai. She's not getting off scot-free this time."

Alyss only response was to lean against the cave wall sighing, "The one time I come back to Gensokyo, and it's another game of  
chasing our tails..."

"How you think we feel? Unlike you, we've spent the last week running around Gensokyo on a wild goose chase," Marisa admitted  
as she too leaned against the wall alongside Alyss.

"...There's something about this that still bothers me though," Reimu spoke up, once more glancing in the tengu's direction, "Aya, how  
did you come by all this information anyways?"

Aya put her hands on her hips and stood proudly, "Why, it's all thanks to my amazing skills as a reporter, duh! There is no mystery I  
cannot solve! No scandal I can't uncover! No stone I can't unturn!"

"I'd buy it," Alyss laughed, causing Reimu to raise an eyebrow in her direction, "Um, your skills, not your paper."

Finally seeing she had wore down everyone's patience enough, Aya relented, "Ok, ok...I may've snooped on Suwako and Kanako during  
one of their meetings. As you can imagine, I wanted to get as much info as I could before I went public."She ruffled the back of her hair,"They  
caught on and tried to let me in but as you can imagine, I refused and now here we are."

"...She let you escape, didn't she? Suwako, I mean," Reimu asked, stunning all those around her.

"Eh?" Aya froze in place as those words registered in her mind.

"If those blokes wanted to catch you, I'm pretty sure they would've done it long before now.." Reimu commented with finality.

At those words...everything went deadly silent.

"...We've been set up since the very start, haven't we?" Marisa said with a long sigh and a shake of her head.

As if to answer her, the entire underground began to shake and rumble, cracks spreading out all over the place...as from deep  
beneath the earth emerged a series of gigantic white serpents with beady red eyes. There were so many that they quickly blocked  
off any avenue of escape.

As one might expect, perched on the head of one was a certain frog goddess, riding on the snake like it was a horse and waving  
cheerfully, "Hi Reimu! Hi Marisa! Hi Reisen! Hi Alyss-chan! Wow, you guys look so tiny from up here!" All those present facepalmed.

Alyss had only one thing to say now,"...Moriya Shrine Conspiracy, huh..."

* * *

The three of us, Me, Cirno, and Tenshi, speeded through the sky towards the mountain which loomed in the distance. I will be the  
first to admit that just seeing it there was enough to get my heart racing, both from fear but also anticipation. I knew I shouldn't start  
getting a big head but after everything I had to endure over the last week...well, I guess I was feeling some spark of confidence I  
could get through this.

Just gotta go in, grab my computer, probably blow some stuff up, and then get out. Easy as pie, right?

"So, think you're ready for this?" Tenshi's question snapped me back to reality as I looked over to her, an expression of curiosity  
etched on her features, "I know Reimu and the others already told you this, but from this point onward, there's no backing out. It's  
a one-way trip."

"In other words, the only way out of Wonderland is to go even deeper into the rabbit hole, right?" I quipped, causing her to raise an  
amused eyebrow, "I figured as much...whether I think I'm ready or not makes little difference at this point. We got a job to do after all,  
and regardless, we need to succeed..." I leered down at the card in my hand which held my friend's powers. I was doing this for them,"And  
no matter what...we WILL succeed.."

Tenshi actually snickered at me, "Geez, are you always this overdramatic? Than again, I suppose saying that's like the pot calling the  
kettle black..." I tilted my head at hearing the celestial actually being a little critical about herself. She looked over at me with a surprisingly  
friendly smile, "By the way, I never got a chance to properly thank you for those sweets you provided me when we first met. Being able to  
dine on delicacies from the surface world is frowned upon by most of my kind, but as you can imagine, I don't really care too much."

"Yeah, you made that plainly clear during our first encounter," I commented, remembering how reverent she became over something as  
simple as a bag of potato chips. Hearing her mention all that though got me thinking so I posed the question, "Say,um, Tenshi? You don't  
mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead. It's gonna take a while before we reach the Genbu Ravine anyways." Being surprisingly reasonable, she agreed.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, "Do you...ever regret becoming a Celestial?" For the next few seconds, I got only  
silence on her hand, causing me to panic a little, "I-I'm sorry! I should've known that was way too personal a question! Forget I said anything!"

Instead of getting mad though, Tenshi...actually giggled? "No, no, don't worry. To be honest, I'm the one who should apologize. Your question  
just...caught me off-guard..." She brushed a lock of blue hair from her face as she leaned back on her keystone, "To be frank with you, you're...probably  
one of the few people who's actually bothered to ask me something like that,"

She closed her eyes, "I guess you probably know about the incident I caused just to relieve my boredom, and if that ended up making you think I  
hated my life at the time...I couldn't really fault you," After taking a deep breath, she looked over at me, "But I guess I'm...somewhere in the middle  
on that," The celestial unsheathed her sword and inspected its sharpness, "Being immortal and having all this power is great...but if you're a celestial,  
you got all these stupid rules and obligations to follow," Oh great, here it comes.

"I mean, celestials are suppose to be "above worldly desires" and nonsense like that, but I like to think why can't you have the best of both worlds?"  
She gave a dismissive wave at the area below us, "Mortals down here don't have the first clue how good they got it, yet they spend so much time  
whining about their problems and how unfair the world is that they lose sight of what good things they have."

"Mmm..." I could only nod in agreement, "I have to agree with you on that, at least to some degree. Often times, at least back in the Outside, I tended  
to hear people and philosophers talking about how this life is nothing but suffering, a test, meant to prepare us for something better in the following lives..." I shook my head as I spoke.

This...did not go unnoticed by my accomplice, "And I suppose you got your own perspective on that, huh?"

"I do, yes," I nodded, "But considering we got more important things to do then listen to me rant, I'll make it short and say...whether this life can  
be a good one or not is a matter of perspective. Just because one person sees only the bad things in living...doesn't mean everyone else is obligated  
to listen. That's stupid, ruins the whole point of having free will, and I would like to be the one who writes his own life story."

Tenshi blinked in surprise before smirking a little, "My, my, you're certainly opinionated, aren't you?" She sheathed her sword and returned it to  
the belt, "Perspective really does influence a great deal, doesn't it? It's so easy to judge things based on our own point of view without considering  
the bigger picture, after all..." She ran a hand through her hair and leered in my direction, "I just hope you don't get too wrapped up in that kind of  
mindset of yours. I mean, I'm sure you've learned by this point there are people here who will take advantage of sentimentality..."

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson," I shook my head, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop though."

"And I'm not saying you should either," She responded in turn, "Just...be a bit smarter about who you trust, ok?"

Before I could reply, Cirno cut in, "You guys sure love to talk, don't you?" If this were an anime, both of us would likely be sweatdropping right now  
at seeing the Ice Fairy floating beside us, arms folded, and looking quite bemused by our discussion, "Shouldn't we like be discussing a battle plan  
or something? I'm sure more philosophy can wait till later."

"Hate to admit this, but the fairy has a good point," Tenshi conceded, chuckling at seeing Cirno get all pouty for a moment before turning to  
me, "There's a river at the foot of the mountain, and if we follow it, it should only be a hop, skip, and a jump to where those kappa are hold  
up."

"I guess if they or even just Nitori is in cahoots with the Moriya Shrine...they'll have a welcoming party ready for us, won't they?" I asked while  
adjusting my scarf so it fit bitter.

"Most likely," My celestial companion acknowledged with a sigh before perking up, "Oho...seems we got some company..."

"Huh? What do you-" Before I had a chance to finish what I was saying, I felt something, or rather someone, slam into me, "Oof! Sorry about that!"

"No worries, it's my fault for not watching where I was...going.." The figure's voice drifted away as she backed off and I finally got a good look  
at who it was, "...Mr James? Is that you? And Cirno-san too?"

"Wriggle?" I remarked, shocked to see the first youkai I'd encountered since arriving in Gensokyo here of all places, "Hey there...listen, not that  
it ain't great to see you again but...what are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" Wriggle looked over at me in the middle of hugging Cirno, "Oh right!" She backed off as a swarm of assorted bugs fluttered around  
her, causing her to sigh and wave her hands, "Alright, alright, calm down! They're not here to hurt us! They're friends!" Within a few seconds,  
the swarm settled down enough to splinter off and fly into the forest.

Tenshi, surprisingly, actually whistled at the display, "Not bad. Not bad at all..." Seeing us looking at her with perplexed expressions, she rolled  
her eyes, "Oh come on. Don't tell me neither of you have thought of how useful it could be to control insects just through sheer will? Granted, it's  
nowhere as awesome as MY powers..." Wriggle fumed in her direction, "...But it's got plenty of good uses, I'll admit."

"Anyways..." Wriggle turned back towards us, smiling though it looked a tad forced, "Some of my bug friends mentioned there's been a lot of  
loud noises going on around here lately, so I thought I'd come here to investigate. What about you guys? Oh, by the way, did you ever learn  
what was causing those earthquakes?"

I cleared my throat as I began, "As a matter of fact, that's part of the reason we're here. Long story short, certain individuals are trying to  
plunge this world into an all-out war and we're on our way to stop them once and for all. In fact, we're almost certain they're somewhere  
on that mountain." I pointed at the landmark for emphasis.

"And with the Strongest here, there's no way we can lose!" Cirno declared proudly with her arms folded and wearing a smug smile. If this  
were an anime right now, I'm pretty sure I'd be sweatdropping.

"Well, of course! Cirno-chan is amazing!" Wriggle clapped for her friend which I'm pretty sure would only succeed in causing my fairy friend's  
ego to inflate even moreso. Ah well, whatever floats their boats. The one with power over insects looked over at Tenshi and tilted her head,"Um,  
I'm sorry, I don't think we've met...you're one of those Celestials, right?"

"Oh boy, here we go." I facepalmed as I knew what was coming next. Cirno, as if reading my mind, plugged her fingers in her ears.

Tenshi actually smirked and threw back her head laughing in a haughty manner, "Hohohoho! That is correct, my adorable little bug  
friend, but I assure you that I am no ordinary Celestial!" She once more pulled out her sword and stood tall and proud, weapon  
raised to the heavens, "I am Tenshi! Eldest Daughter of the Hinanawi Clan! Sole Wielder of the all-powerful Sword Of Hisou! I command  
the sky, the earth, and I have, for the most part, never known defeat! Compared to mortals, I am a goddess! Feel free to worship me!"

For added effect, wind picked up all around her, blowing her hair about as she winked at us, "What you think? Not bad, eh? I worked on  
that one all week."

I did the "meh" gesture with my hand, "Eh, I give you a...3 out of 5. I definitely give you an A for effort, though."

Wriggle tilted her head and folded her arms, "Sorry...your name still doesn't ring a bell."

Tenshi facefaulted and proceeded to sulk about for the next little while. After realizing we were still standing there, Wriggle turned  
to face me of all people, "Say, um...if you're going that way, is it ok if I go with you?"

"You want to help us?" I quizzed while poking my hat up, "I'm all for more help, but are you sure? The people we're going up against  
are not the kind you can afford to mess around with. It's going to be dangerous."

"I'm aware of that," Wriggle sighed before smiling brightly, "But I still owe you for helping me the last time we met, so this is as good an  
opportunity to repay the favor as any, right?"

"I suppose you make a good point," I nodded in agreement and looked to the others, "Well, shall we take on another party member?"

"Of course!" Cirno nodded with quite a bit of enthusiasm, "Wriggle's powers are really neat! She can be a big help!"

"I'm curious to see what she's capable of myself," Tenshi consented while folding her arms, "Besides, Reimu's team has four members,  
so it's only fair we get the same," She gave a surprisingly warm smile to Wriggle, "So yeah, count yourself in, kid."

"Yay!" That seemed to make her day as the green-haired girl spun around on the spot, clapping her hands, "Thank you so much! I  
promise I'll do my best, now come on!" With that decided, we the new group of four set off along the river, flying deeper and deeper  
into enemy territory.

Before long, the area around us changed from vast plains to tall trees bordering on both sides of the river, and with the lack of light  
from the sun added in, our trip suddenly seemed to have a more darker mood to it. I even felt a chill go down my spine, and it was  
not thanks to Cirno's aura.

Tenshi took notice of this first, "Are you alright, James? Do you need us to stop for a minute?"

"N-No, I'm fine..." I pulled out my water bottle and downed a third of its contents before screwing the cap back on and sighing in  
relief, the burning quickly subsiding, "Sorry about that. Just got a shiver down my spine. I usually get it when bad things are  
about to happen. Nothing to worry about though...besides, not like we got the luxury of resting when we're readying to enter the belly of the beast..."

The blue-haired girl frowned at me, as if she were briefly questioning the sincerity of my words...before nodding and turning  
away so we could focus on heading to our destination. I put a hand to my chest and breathed. _Pull yourself together, James...you_  
 _can do this. You just gotta!_

Before long, we finally arrived in a wide plain with rivers running over cliffs not far from us. Giant pools of water dotted the  
landscape and smooth, circular rocks could be seen everywhere. The only odd thing were the pipes running along the faces of  
the cliffs. The Genbu Ravine.

Spotting what looked to be a complex built into the side of a cliff, we landed on the ground not far from it, me disembarking and the four of us heading  
on over, "Strange...you think someone like Nitori would have turrets, machines, or some sort of defense mechanism set up around  
here."

"From what I know about this place, if you can't fly it's very difficult for most people to get in here, so the kappa probably just  
didn't even bother," Tenshi scowled and put a hand on the handle of her weapon, "Be careful though. She could also be waiting  
to spring a trap on us."

Silently agreeing, we moved towards the door where I saw a comm system attached to where the door bell usually might be. Looking  
to the others for the go ahead, they nodded. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the button and spoke into the mic, "Hello? Nitori? Are  
you home?"

On the other end, there was only static for a few seconds and what sounded like clunking metal before a small screen lit up on  
the comm, depicting an irritated-looking Nitori with smudges of grease on her face, "What is it now, Suwako? Unless you've come  
by about my payment, I suggest yo-wait a second..." She wiped the grease and dirt from her and focused on who was looking  
at her, "James?...Is that you?"

"Yo," I waved in greeting, "It's been a while. Listen, can you step out here for a few minutes? There's some things we need  
to discuss." Remember what Marisa said. Give her a chance to explain herself before you start judging her on anything.

The kappa seemed to wince as she nervously chuckled while poking her fingers together, "Hehehe...well...actually...look, sorry to  
do this to you but you picked a bad time to show up. I'm kinda in the middle of something important, so if you could come back  
later, like maybe tomorr-"

"Sorry, but we need to talk right now," I cut her off in an admittedly rather rude fashion but I wasn't in the mood to mess around  
or sugar-coat stuff, "You can drop the act, Nitori. We know you're the one who built those transmitters that are emitting the envy  
waves for Parsee...so why don't you come clean already and tell us what's really going on?"

"Not to mention that you're using James fancy techno thing in your plans too!" Cirno butted in, "I don't know what you're planning,  
but if it's something that'll hurt my friends, I'm gonna give you a taste of my Perfect Freeze straight to your face!"

Nitori actually looked like she had frozen stiff as a statue for several seconds, looking downward from the screen. We waited for her  
reaction...only to see her start chuckling in an unnervingly dark manner, "Ahh...I suppose you're right. Perhaps it IS time we start  
taking off our masks..." When she looked up now...her eyes were hard and cold like steel. A far cry from the normally sweet and shy  
Kappa I'd seen on my first trip up the mountain.

"You are correct. I did indeed build those transmitters for Suwako-san, and I did indeed use that device of yours as a blueprint," She  
adjusted her cap, "I gotta hand it to you people from the Outside. You have some truly wonderful toys...though you're a bunch of morons  
when it comes to knowing what they're truly capable of," She rose an amused eyebrow at seeing me growl, "Aww...did I hit a sore spot?  
Well, it serves you right for being dumb enough to hand over something so valuable to a complete stranger."

Before I could offer a retort, Tenshi squeezed my shoulder, "Easy there. Take a deep breath. She's trying to get under your skin. Don't  
let her have the satisfaction."

I took in several deep breaths and let them out, relieving some of the tension in my shoulders as I nodded in thanks before turning back  
to face the girl on the screen, "Nitori...you're Marisa's friend, correct?" Nitori rose an eyebrow at me in suspicion, "Well...she asked us to  
go easy on you so for her sake, we're gonna give you a chance to end this peacefully. Just give me back what's mine and help us put an  
end to this madness before it starts."

The genius inventor's expression softened a little, a hopeful sign, before she sighed and shook her head, "Ah, Marisa...even with your love of  
magic and blowing stuff up, you're too soft for your own good sometimes. Never willing to do what needs to be done to realize your ambitions..."

"Perhaps, but that just goes to show she actually has standards and lines she won't cross, unlike you," Tenshi spoke up, defending the  
magician, "Now, are you gonna be a good kappa and do what we say? Or are we gonna settle this, Gensokyo-style?" She put her hand on  
her sword to illustrate her point as Cirno and Wriggle psyched themselves up.

Nitori only glanced at the nails on her hand, not taking us the least bit seriously, "My, my, so it seems even the high and mighty Celestials are  
capable of becoming feeble and pathetic too. Well, sorry to disappoint but I got no interest in doing either. Now please leave." She gave a "shoo shoo"  
gesture with her free hand.

Tenshi actually did an eyebrow twitch, "This brat's attitude is really starting to get on my nerves..."

"You and me both," I agreed with her before refocusing on our target, "Nitori. We are not going anywhere until you give us what we're  
after. We're coming in...whether you want us to or not."

The kappa seemed to get a bit ticked at hearing this as she turned her head and I felt myself swallow a lump at her glare, "..You know, I  
think you been hanging out with Marisa-san too much. When she says or does things like that it's kinda cute, but coming from someone  
like you...it's just annoying and pretentious,"

"...And you do not want to threaten any Youkai within their own territory, human," With that, she pushed a button and we braced ourselves  
for anything...only to hear what sounded like jazz music playing in the background.

We each looked at each other with totally bemused expressions before facing Nitori, "...Seriously?"

"D-Don't judge me!" She snapped, turning red from embarassment, "Work gets stressful at times, so I need something to unwind  
with, ok?" Trying to rectify the situation, she quickly adopted a more serious demeanor, or tried to, "Anyways, that was your one warning.  
Leave before I decide to get real-"

The screen suddenly exploded as an ice missile lodged itself in the comm system, "Ha! Eat that!" Cirno rose an eyebrow, "What? She  
was annoying me..." Suddenly, the sound of loud sirens echoed throughout the area, "Uh oh..."

I sighed and massaged my temples, "Well, looks like there's no other option. We're gonna have to fight our way in."

"Ah, don't look so beat up. This is gonna be the fun part." Tenshi pulled her sword from its sheath and slashed the door to pieces with  
two diagonal cuts. Stepping inside, we saw a giant metal corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. Several metallic spheres rolled out  
in front of us and opened up into robotic turrets and started spewing bursts of danmaku at us.

"Let's go!" Cirno waved her arms and sent out a blast of frigid air that froze all the Danmaku in solid blocks of ice before thrusting her  
arms forward and sending the entire barrage flying right back, smashing all the turrets to bits in one fell swoop, "Ha! How you like that?!"

"There'll be more of them coming soon, so we need to find Nitori and fast." I ordered. With one of Tenshi's keystones carrying me, we  
flew onward into the complex. Ahead of us, panels shifted on the walls to expose more drones that began spewing lasers in our direction.  
What looked to be mini choppers descended from the ceiling too, firing off even more stuff for us to deal with.

I cast one of my Spell Capture Cards and the shield it generated absorbed all the Danmaku at once before firing it all back in one  
all-out attack, blasting them all to bits. About a dozen more flying turrets took their place but Tenshi, with a smirk, flew in front of  
me and did several lightning-fast slashes with her sword, each slash generating a crimson crescent wave that cut through the drones  
like a hot knife through butter, even destroying the next sealed door in front of us.

"Next wave's coming up! Be ready!" Tenshi ordered us as her sword still crackled with red lightning.

Not even a few seconds later, panels shifted on the floor and up out of them rose what looked to be giant green turtle mechs only with  
beaks on their faces and mounted with heavy weaponry on their backs, including turrets and rocket launchers of all things. The air around  
us was soon filled with explosions and laser fire, causing me to huddle low on my ride and stick a hand into my knapsack, "If I can just grab  
a couple of these grenades...!"

"Don't worry, Mr James! I got this!" Wriggle zoomed in front of me before I could stop her and started her descent in the style of a  
bullet dive towards the walking tanks on the ground. Showing no fear whatsoever, she angled herself up and down, left to right, dodging  
the onslaught with a surprising amount of grace. Finally, she gave her cape a toss and out from it spewed torrents of bugs of every  
variety you can imagine.

Caught off-guard by the attack, the mechs began trying to shoot them all but, as you can imagine, insects are extremely hard targets to  
hit, especially with massive weaponry, and before long, they were being swarmed from all sides. Their sensors quickly getting blotted out  
as the joints and vents and other openings were soon filled up with the little critters. I spotted Wriggle making some hand gestures and a  
expression of intense focus flashed over her features briefly.

Next thing we knew though, we spotted sparks and static popping out of the machines as they suddenly began behaving erratically, some  
even beginning to blast each other to bits. As Wriggle's critter friends finally exited the machines, they started collapsing one after the  
other, the glow in their eye lenses shutting off. The green-haired girl sighed and lowered her arms, panting,"There...that should do it."

"...Whoa..." We each nodded to one another and did a small clap in approval, "It's official, insect powers are awesome!"

"Ha, I'm always telling you that your power doesn't stink, and now you got the proof right in front of you!" Cirno folded her arms  
and nodded in pride, looking quite proud herself.

Wriggle blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, evading her gaze, "Aww...thanks you guys...we should probably get moving though.  
I think we still got a long way's to go before we reach that Kappa girl."

Echoing that thought, we each took off once again, heading ever deeper into the complex, hoping that we wouldn't be too late...

* * *

 _Nitori slammed her fist down on the desk in frustration, "Those idiots! Don't they have the first clue how much time, money, and_  
 _effort goes into building a half decent defense system?!" She began hitting buttons on her desktop to activate Level 2 defenses, "I_  
 _swear, you try to be reasonable and yet, as usual, the ignorant masses can never appreciate true genius..."_

 _"Um, Nitori? Don't you think you should try to calm down?" Sanae asked from her position behind the kappa, watching her go_  
 _about her work._

 _"Do not tell me to be calm!" Nitori snapped in her direction, causing the shrine maiden to flinch, "I am completely calm! Now make_  
 _yourself useful and go deal with our intruders!"_

 _The green-haired girl looked at the screen and narrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know...some of those people there are Miss Reimu's_  
 _friends. I don't think she'll be too happy if any harm comes to them...maybe we can just prepare some tea and talk things out?"_

 _Nitori had to resist the urge to facepalm at this girl's ignorance. How this girl could claim to be the descendant of a goddess baffled_  
 _her some days, "As of right now, they're our enemies. You don't want to get your hands dirty, fine, but they need to leave soon or_  
 _I can't get my money! I've come too far to be stopped now!"_

 _"Is money all you care about?" Sanae retorted with a sigh and folding her arms, "I'm only here cause Suwako-san and Kanako-san_  
 _asked me to help you, remember?"_

 _"Yes, and in case you forgot, while you're here you need to do everything I say," Nitori replied while smirking in her direction,"You_  
 _don't want those two to find out you were a disobedient brat while they were away, do you?"_

 _Sanae actually recoiled a little and even averted her gaze from the kappa's. She wasn't an idiot. She knew she couldn't disobey_  
 _the goddess whose blood she shared, but at the same time she had her friends and that boy from the Outside to think about. Which_  
 _was more important?_

 _There was something she needed to ask, "Nitori...what are you hoping to get out of all this?"_

 _"That's a silly question. All I want is for everyone to realize and remember my genius! To appreciate it!" Nitori proclaimed_  
 _with a great deal of enthusiasm, "And the incident we're about to cause will do just that! Plus bring me in a wonderful profit_  
 _too..."_

 _Sanae could hardly believe what she was hearing. This kappa...all she cared about it seemed was profit, profit and more_  
 _profit, and it seemed she would stoop as low as hurting the shrine maiden's friends just to get it. Her time in the Outside had given_  
 _her a glimpse at just how greedy and selfish some humans could be...but were youkai like this much different from the humans_  
 _who stopped believing in miracles?_

 _...It was food for thought, that was for sure._

 _Before they could continue though, a green mist began leaking through the vents and quickly filling up the room. "Huh? What the?"_  
 _Sanae glanced around the room looking for the source...only for sirens to start going off through out the complex. "Uh...what's going on?"_

 _Nitori turned and spotted something on one of the cameras that made her blood run cold, "Oh no...come on!" She strapped on her knapsack  
and activated its flight mode, taking off down the hall with Sanae in close pursuit. After descending several flights of stairs, they spotted  
a certain sealed door open, "No...no,no,no!" They flew inside and spotted the culprit, "Parsee! Stop!"_

 _However, a green shockwave surged forth and slammed both girls against the far wall with enough force to knock the air from their  
lungs. _

_Parsee looked over the two other occupants and shook her head before heading for the desk and taking a seat, flipping open a glass_  
 _lid with a big red button on it. "W-Wait..." She turned and spotted Nitori struggling to stay conscious, "W-What...are you doing? Suwako-san_  
 _said...we were partners..."_

 _"Yes, Suwako said that.." Parsee turned back to the controls, "...I did not...besides, your role in all this is finished.." She lifted her hand_  
 _and slammed it down on the button to start the machine. The moment she did, the whole room, no, the whole complex began to shake_  
 _and shudder, like a great beast were about to awaken..._

* * *

 _Back in the Underground, the girls were furiously fighting off the wrath of the two Moriya Goddesses in a rather intense Danmaku_  
 _and Spell Card duel. Suwako laughed while riding about on top of her giant snake friend, causing earth pillars to shoot up from the_  
 _depths of the earth and be launched like missiles at the others._

 _Reimu ducked and swerved through the attack before spinning in mid-air and producing a large stream of talismans and homing_  
 _amulets from the sleeves on her arms. They streaked forward at the earth goddess who only laughed as she vanished into her hat_  
 _to hide from the attack as the Mishaguji dove into the earth. Suwako popped back out and conjured her rings, spinning about in_  
 _the air while releasing a rotating outpour of blue energy orbs._

 _Kanako had a giant magic circle surrounding her as she flew backwards from Marisa who followed in pursuit while releasing a_  
 _constant stream of star-shaped energy blasts. The goddess countering with an rain of red criss-crossing lasers that quickly filled_  
 _up the entire area. Marisa being Marisa though didn't bother to slow down and instead revved up while zooming even faster towards_  
 _her target. She dipped and dived through the first couple of laser walls before diving though another gap and slotting in her_  
 _spell card._

 _"Stardust Reverie!" With power surging through her broom, she turned into a guided missile that rocketed towards Kanako_  
 _who was forced to conjure a crimson barrier around herself. However, the power behind the magician's attack was great enough_  
 _to actually force her back and to make her put actual effort into maintaining it._

 _"Haha! I must admit, dear Marisa, you are as capable as ever!" Kanako praised with a grin._

 _"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself, granny!" Marisa replied while wearing a cheeky smile._

 _That actually made the woman's eyebrow twitch, "Granny?! I'll have you know I'm only a few thousand years old!" She glanced_  
 _over at her partner after repelling her opponent, "Suwako! Does being a few thousand years old qualify you to be called old if_  
 _you're a goddess?"_

 _"How should I know?" Suwako retorted while ducking under a rocket from Alyss and countering with a blast of energy, "If you feel that_  
 _bad about your age, maybe try being a kid once in a while?"_

 _"Oh, so be like you?" Kanako countered while clapping her hands and letting loose a destructive cyclone that tore up the landscape_  
 _only to have it be blocked by more lasers from Marisa, "I do that, and our followers will stop taking me seriously!"_

 _"It's not like they take you seriously now anyways," The hat-wearing goddess chuckled at her partner's expense as she called up_  
 _slabs of earth to block a rain of missiles from the Red Bomber._

 _"I don't suppose you're gonna tell us what this is all about, are you?" Alyss questioned as she landed and conjured more rocket launchers_  
 _with a wave of her hat._

 _As expected, the goddess with the nice hat giggled, "Aww, now where would be the fun in just telling you?" She twirled one of her rings_  
 _around on her finger, "It doesn't matter too much, as you'll find out very soon, so how about we keep playing for a little longer?"_

 _Alyss readied to resign herself to battle...only to stop as something clicked for her, "...You're stalling for time, aren't you?"_

 _Suwako stopped her twirling and tilted her head at the girl, "Excuse me?"_

 _The Red Bomber sighed and looked off to the side, "Why would you guys come all the way down here to fight us when you knew that we_  
 _couldn't destroy the transmitters without making Parsee more powerful? You could've just as easily destroyed them and been on your way."_

 _Instead of getting annoyed, the blond-haired goddess only snickered, "Ah, as perceptive as ever, dear Alyss. I guess that's one of the many_  
 _reasons Yukari-san likes you so much." She wagged a finger at her, winking, "I can tell you this much. There's much more at stake here than_  
 _just the gathering of some faith."_

 _"More at stake?" That rose the girl's suspicions even more, "...What does Parsee have to do with all this? Youkai feed off of fear so I don't_  
 _know how much good faith would do for her."_

 _"Maybe that's a question you should ask Yukari the next time you see her," Suwako remarked cryptically, "You of all people knows she loves_  
 _playing loose with the facts, but at the same time, if you ask the right questions, she'll tell you what you want to know."_

 _Just as the Red Bomber was about to ask what she meant, the entire area seemed to shake and rumble, throwing everyone off_  
 _their balance, "O-Ok, what the heck is going on now?!"_

 _"Guys! Look!" Reisen pointed to where the transmitter lied, which was now emitting an unnatural green glow. The lid on it flying off as a_  
 _large orb trailing with emerald mist floated out of it. In the Ancient City, one could spot multiple green lights flying up and heading for_  
 _the surface one after the other. The rumbles and shakes growing ever louder._

 _Suwako only frowned, "Oh dear, oh dear...it appears sweet Parsee couldn't wait any longer, could she?" Despite the situation, she seemed_  
 _more disappointed than upset._

 _"What?!" Kanako flew over to her, all frantic, "We need to contact Sanae right now!" She pulled out a cellphone of all things and started_  
 _dialing. Several rings went through as the group could only watch in disbelief as the sky goddess began increasingly frantic, "She's not_  
 _picking up!"_

 _At that moment, all the pieces started clicking for Marisa, "Oh no...guys.." They turned and were shocked to see the magician's face as_  
 _pale as a ghost, "Those orbs are heading back to where Parsee is...and if she's on Youkai Mountain...then James, Cirno, and Tenshi are_  
 _heading right into a trap!"_

 _"...She only wants him.." Everyone turned to see Suwako patting the now frantic Kanako on the back, "From the very start Parsee only_  
 _wanted him..." She looked over with uncharacteristically sad eyes, "You need to hurry if you wish to save him...though...by this point,_  
 _you're probably too late anyways.."_

 _"Oi!" Reimu snapped, brandishing her gohei and trembling, "What are you talking about? Start making sense already!"_

 _Suddenly, a deep womanly laugh echoed in everyone's ears, "Now, now, dear Reimu. You best save that energy of yours...after all,_  
 _the show's about to start."_

 _"Yukari!" Reimu exclaimed as she started looking every which way for the Sage, "Where are you? Get out here right now and start_  
 _explaining yourself!" It was obvious by this point that the shrine maiden had lost almost all her patience and one could not fault her._  
 _"If anything happens to those three doofuses, I'm holding you responsible!"_

 _There was that laugh again, "Ah, my sweet, naive Reimu. You've grown quite attached to someone you've known for so little time,_  
 _haven't you?" Reimu's response was only to fume, "Well, I just wanted to drop by and pick up Suwako-san and Kanako-san. I suggest_  
 _the rest of you do as told and make haste to where the rest of your motley crew is."_

 _Suwako sighed and looked over to the others one last time, "Take care of Sanae-chan for me...and tell James if he lives through what's_  
 _to come...I'm sorry...I only did what I needed to do for Gensokyo..." With that, a gap opened up beneath her and her partner and they_  
 _vanished from sight._

 _"Wait!" Alyss called after them but it was already too late. She stomped her foot and called out, "Yukari! Whatever you're planning, don't_  
 _do it! It's not worth it!" No answer. "Darn it..." She pulled out her cellphone and tried to contact James, "...Just like Kanako-dono, I can't_  
 _get through."_

 _Reimu gripped her gohei tightly before whirling around and taking flight, her Yin-Yang Orbs materializing on both sides of her, "We're_  
 _going to Youkai Mountain, and we're gonna end this once and for all!" The others followed suit and quickly left the Underground while_  
 _the shrine maiden thought to herself._

 _ **Everyone...please be safe...**_

* * *

"Heaven Sign! Sword Of Divine Justice!"

"Red Eyes! Lunatic Blast!"

Standing back to back, facing down a series of giant, oversized turtle mechs, we activated our spells and let loose. Beams of scorching red  
light seared forth from my pupils, cutting through the machines like a hot knife through butter. Behind me, Tenshi drew her sword and  
did several slashes so fast all I caught was her turning away while sheathing it again...once the hilt met the sheath, the mechs that were  
her target broke apart and fell in a heap. "And that's all she wrote."

I rose my hand for a high five and, surprisingly, she returned it, "Nice one. You know, we don't make a half bad team."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," She gave her hair a toss, "If we get out of this in one peace, perhaps you and I can duel some time?"

I chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck, "Hehe...tempting but after this, I might take a break from fighting and getting  
into dangerous situations. It's not good for my health."

"Is that so?" Tenshi tilted her head in an amused manner, "For someone who gives off the impression of not liking to fight, you certainly  
seem to not mind getting your hands dirty," At her words, I winced and turned my head. "...Hey, if you're worried about being a hypocrite,  
don't be," I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see her smiling, "If you truly cherish something with all your heart, you will fight without  
hesitating to defend it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, but to take pride in...because it shows just how much you treasure what you have."

"What I treasure...?" I glanced over to Cirno who was high-fiving Wriggle and the celestial's words sunk in. Almost all the fights I'd taken  
part in up till now it had been out of a desire to help, to protect. I didn't enjoy them for the most part...but at the same time, I didn't  
mind them either. "...I suppose you have a point...thanks, Tenshi."

"Don't mention it, kid," She walked forwards to the sealed door, "Now let's go have a chat with a certain kappa, shall we?" We each walked  
up beside her and Tenshi readied to kick the door off its hinges...only for the door to fly open and two figures to come flying out crashing  
into us and ending up a giant heap, "O-Oi!"

"Ouchy..." Sanae sat up, rubbing her head before spotting me, "Oh James!" Before I knew it, I was hauled to my feet, "You need to get out  
of here right now! It's not safe here!"

"Yeah, I kinda got that!" I exclaimed in the middle of her shaking me, "Also, please stop shaking me before I throw up!" She let me go while  
apologizing profusely. "Are you guys alright?"

"Showing concern for those you came to punish...you're a strange human, you know that?" Nitori sat up while dusting herself off and looking  
annoyed.

I shook my head at her, "Don't get the wrong idea. You and I are gonna have a long talk later...I've just decided there's more important things  
to worry about right now, like saving the world?" I glanced around the shaking complex, "I don't recall my computer being able to cause  
earthquakes either.."

"Oh, how cute, you're playing the moral high ground, like every other "holier than thou" human," Nitori remarked sarcastically while rolling  
her eyes, "You want your answer, look in there. I'm done with all this anyways.." Despite her attitude, the look on her face seemed to hint  
at some measure of shame or disappointment.

"Guys! Look in here!" Wriggle waved us over to the open door way.

We walked inside...and were automatically floored by what we saw,"...Whoa..."

The room...was huge, let's put it that way, and covered in a sheet of metal. All over we could see large wires traveling every which way  
and leading up to a series of huge consoles at the end. Behind it, I spotted what looked to be the upper torso of some sort of metallic  
humanoid, massive in size and scope, and its armor colored a very dark shade of green and onyx with a head shaped with demon horns.  
Two glowing green slits for eyes stared down at us as in the chest, one could spot a large green crystalline orb. Likely the power source.

"S-Scary..." Wriggle ducked behind Cirno for cover, and even the normally fearless ice fairy seemed frozen to the spot she stood on.

I myself wasn't much better. For some reason, when I looked at that thing...I felt something trying to come to the surface inside of  
me. Dark thoughts, unpleasant memories. Ugly stuff that I'd thought I had suppressed and dealt with yet still haunted me. I clenched  
my head as I gnarled my teeth, the memories causing me physical pain, surprisingly.

 _Reimu, Marisa, Cirno, Alyss...they're all amazing people and they got all those cool powers and stuff. They're always so confident and_  
 _can deal with anything...I'm so jealous of them...what right does a nobody like me have hanging around them?_

"Oi, James! James!" Cirno and the others started shaking me, startling me out of those thoughts, "Are you ok?"

"I...I'm fine.." I took in a deep breath as the thoughts subsided and the pain faded. I then turned and glared up at the machine, "We need  
to destroy that thing right now."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," At hearing that voice, we turned our gaze skyward...and there she was, surrounded by a veil of  
green mist. A girl around my own age with curly blond hair and green eyes. Her skin unusually pale yet with a tint of green to it as well.  
Her attire was rather odd too, looking like a mix of a coat, a blouse and a skirt all cobbled together. The top part was brown with purple  
borders and the skirt was blue and fading into purple with red lines hanging off the edges. She also wore arm socks and had a scarf tied  
around her neck.

It was her. The one who instigated this whole incident. The one who caused Mokou to go on a rampage and had caused so much trouble  
for everyone, "...Parsee Mizuhashi..."

She tilted her head at me, "You know my name...I'm jealous of that, you know..."

"So, the instigator behind this whole mess finally decides to show herself, eh?" Tenshi twirled her sword before pointing it at the  
youkai, "I gotta say, it was awfully nice of you to save us the trouble of having to track you down." Parsee merely shrugged in response.

"So you were waiting for us this whole time?" I quizzed, readying one of my cards.

"More like I was just waiting for you," She stated, surprising me, "I'm jealous that you can make allies with so little effort, Mr James,"  
As she spoke, the green mist around her seemed to intensify, the room beginning to shake a little, "But then again...all the allies in the  
world cannot stop what has been set into motion.."

Cirno was the next to speak up, "Why are you doing this? Haven't you stopped to think of all the innocent humans and youkai who are  
gonna get hurt cause of you?" Way to go, Cirno. Ask the right questions.

Parsee seemed to stare at us blankly before sighing, "I'm jealous of your naivety, little fairy...if any of you bothered to look around once  
in a while, you'd realize that when it comes to the conflict between humans and youkai...there's no such thing as innocence.." She began  
pacing back and forth, "Youkai cause incidents and install terror into humans by whatever means necessary to keep themselves alive...and  
humans in turn resolve the incidents while exterminating the youkai, even those who aren't part of the problem...also to keep themselves alive..."

The youkai of envy came to a stop and looked over her shoulder at us with a weary eye, "It is in both our species nature, when we're pushed  
far enough, to do whatever we must in the name of self-preservation...It's a cruel reality that we all must learn to live with if we are to survive."

Her words were...particularly hard-hitting for each of us, especially with the looks of uncertainty I could see and feel on my own face. As much  
I hated to admit it, she did have a point. Both our races were locked in this cycle and there seemed like no escape from it. Both were driven  
by fear and destroyed by it, and what was it wise Yoda said about Fear and what it does to you and those around you?

However, it was Cirno of all people who challenged her, "So that's it?" Parsee and myself turned to face the ice fairy as she folded her  
arms and huffed, "Ok, I'm not gonna lie, that...sounds like a really lame way to live, and it kinda sucks, sure..but that's not the only  
answer, you know. I.."

She flashed a warm smile at each of us before facing Parsee again, "A lot of the youkai and the humans I've met are my friends, and they  
don't go around trying to hurt one another. We argue and fight over a lot of stupid things, but we come out of it stronger, and we appreciate  
each other better cause we were willing to overcome what separated us."

"I'll admit that I'm not too fond of humans myself," Wriggle admitted, "But as long as they leave my bug friends alone...I guess they can't  
all be bad."

"There's a lot a Celestial like me can learn from surface dwellers," Tenshi conceded with a shrug, "So, my apologies, but I'm not gonna  
let whatever you're planning come to fruition."

"And as for me..." I removed my hat long to scratch my noggin before slipping it back on, "That maybe how the world is...but that's not  
how the world SHOULD be, and plenty of folks don't agree with it. I know you and Yukari think your grand plan is what's best for Gensokyo..but  
I respectfully disagree. We'll find a better way and-DO IT NOW, GUYS! MASTER SPARK!"

 **"Hidden Bug "Hermit of an Endless Night""**

 **"Cold Sign "Perfect Freeze"**

 **"Scarlet Weather Pressure"**

 **"Sea Opening "Moses Miracle""**

 **"Heavy Rain "Great War Beneath The River""**

All of us casted our spell cards at the same time, an overwhelming onslaught of magical energy surged forward to destroy the massive  
machine and put an end to all this...except for Parsee to float in front of it and hold out her hand, a strange green light emitting from it.  
Regardless, our attacks hit with the force of what seemed like several dozen tons of TNT, the blast wave being enough to knock everyone  
on their backs, me included, and generating a huge cloud of smoke.

"Ha!...t-that's what you get...for screwing over a kappa...hah..hah.." Nitori proclaimed with pride despite looking as if she were coughing  
up a lung.

"Did...did that get her..?" I asked while panting. Geez, Reimu was right. Using other people's spell cards takes the good out of you.

"I highly doubt that even myself would be able to withstand a barrage of spells like that without sustaining some form of damage.."  
Tenshi conceded, looking a bit winded herself but otherwise fine.

I looked into the smoke as it cleared, waiting for the sign of an unconscious Parsee and a destroyed war machine...only for the smoke  
to settle, and..."Oh, you've got to be kidding me.."

The Youkai Of Envy floated before us, arm still outstretched and her body emitting that nasty green aura. Even with all our attacks  
together...she looked like she had barely even received a scratch. "...I'm jealous of your valiant efforts..but even with all your power combined, you  
cannot defeat me as I am now."

"You wanna bet?" Tenshi scowled and rose her blade into a combat-ready stance,"Alright than. Let's see what you got! Come on, guys!  
This is not the time to be chickening out!"

"R-Right!" I swallowed the lump in my throat and joined the girls in our charge. I'm pretty sure I heard a battle cry in the background  
as we all closed in. Wriggle twirled her cape and sent out swarms of bugs while Cirno called down a giant rain of icicles and and Tenshi  
began swinging her sword and triggering a bunch of sword beams. I conjured one of my Spell Bombs and hurled it.

However, even with this second onslaught, Parsee had a counter. The green mist intensified as it pulled around her and built up into  
what looked like a cyclone. Our attacks impacted only to harmlessly dissipate, "What the?!" Next thing I knew, the barrier pulsated  
as several incredibly long arms made of mist rocketed forth and impacted both my Youkai friends, sending them flying into the  
wall hard enough to create indents, "Cirno! Wriggle!"

Diverting my attention for that one moment though costed me though as I felt one of the arms crash into my chest with enough  
force to knock the air from my lungs and lift me off the ground before hurling me like a toy through the air and impacting against  
a certain goddess, causing us both to tumble into a heap,"Owww...that smarts.."

"James!" Sanae, seeing me hurt, stood up and pulled out her own gohei, raising it up as the winds picked up around her, "Winds!  
Come to my aid!" She waved her staff forward and a bunch of miniature cyclones flew towards Parsee's defensive structure, only  
to dissipate too upon meeting their target, "Oh, come on! That's totally unfair!"

"Unfair? UNFAIR?!" Parsee's voice seemed to echo all throughout the chamber as the mist vortex seemed to grow even larger.  
"I'll tell you what's unfair! Seeing all of you ungrateful fools taking for granted everything you have!" I watched as orbs of green  
energy began firing out from the cyclone in all directions, forcing Sanae to scoop me up and take flight.

Despite my pain, I spotted Tenshi readying for an attack...only to hear an ear-splitting scream and the cyclone seemed to pulsate  
with power as a wall of green exploded forth from it, slamming into all of us and sending everyone flying every which way. I felt  
myself slip out of Sanae's grasp...and tumble right in front of the vortex...

Oh crap...

I looked up and spotted the silhouette of Parsee standing in the center and her eyes drilling into mine. In that moment...I could feel  
it in my gut...this was the sensation ants had to get when staring up at something that could crush them with merely a  
thought. This...was Fear.

"Finally..." The youkai girl grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and lifted me up high, "You have...no idea how much I been  
looking forward to this...Mr Hero..." Unlike with Tenshi, her use of those words was filled with venom and malice. She lifted  
me up high and squeezed, cutting off the circulation to some degree.

Despite the pain, I tried to focus on her, "Parsee..." I coughed, "..Why...are you doing this?"

Parsee seemed to pause for a moment...before kneeing me in the ribs and letting go. I found myself collapsing to my  
knees and looking up at her as she glared daggers, "...You want to know why?...The answer should be obvious by this  
point, you stupid human..."

I felt my chest burning up as I did my best to stay conscious. Parsee scooped me up once more, "Think carefully...this world  
has treated you well since you came here...has it not? Making friends, going on adventures...compared to many Outsiders, you  
got a good deal going on..."

I got a hand in my pocket and managed to pull out my Capture Cards...but before I could invoke them...I felt Parsee's hand  
gripping my wrist and squeezing, causing me to wince, "I wouldn't do that if I were you...it's rude to interrupt when someone's  
talking after all..." Not able to bear it anymore, I felt my cards fall to the steel floor.

"And yet...you haven't bothered to ask yourself one question...Why?" At her words, I froze, "Why you? Because of...oh right..what  
was that? Love? That you had some "miraculous gift" that this false paradise needed?!" I felt my blood run cold at hearing that. The only way she could've known that was...no, it couldn't be...

"So naive...I almost pity you...a few honeyed words and a little prodding and you jumped at the gap hag's offer like a bee  
to honey...thinking you were gonna change the world, didn't ya?" Parsee brought me in close, "Did it not occur to you...if she  
wanted to fix anything, she would've done so a long time ago?!"

I was finally dropped to the ground, panting heavily, my body sore. The wheels were turning...and I didn't like the  
conclusions they were making..."Y-You mean...no...YOU'RE the one..? The one...Yukari wanted me to meet?" My head was  
spinning at all this.

"And he finally gets it!" Parsee clapped mockingly while rolling her eyes, "Seriously, that took you long enough.."

"That's not true!" Through the mist, I could spot the limping form of Cirno, "If that's the case, then he was brought here  
to stop you!"

"Silly fairy..." Parsee looked down at me with some degree of pity, "...You don't think I got this powerful on my own, do you?"  
She pulled out an ornamental comb, "No fancy artifact could give me this kind of strength...my power comes from how much I  
envy someone...and right now..." She glared down at me, "Thanks to the gap hag...there is nobody I envy in this world more...than  
you."

I shook my head in denial, "No...no..no..that can't be...I...I.." I looked to my friends who seemed just as shocked at all  
this, "Guys, I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for...I...no..." I couldn't take it and I just looked away out of shame and guilt.

 _All my meetings up till now...all the adventures and the battles...all the friends I'd made...all of it was just meant to_  
 _help this girl with her own plans...to help Yukari...and now...I'd let them all down, hadn't I?_

The ceiling above us began to split open, exposing the sky as the eyes of the giant machine began to light up. Parsee  
scooped me up once more and flew up to the machine as it lifted up to the surface. The girls trying to follow only for  
the mist to spread even more so..some of it spilling onto the surface.

Parsee then said the words that would haunt me forever:

"Whatever becomes of this world before the day is done...know that **you** were the cause of it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...there you have it...things are not what they seemed after all, are they? James' arrival was not**  
 **all sunshine and rainbows...and it gets worse from here...I don't know if any of you expected this. Maybe you did.**  
 **All the cheery light-heartedness you saw in those early chapters...not what it seemed either. At least compared to the**  
 **roleplay that originally inspired this...**

 **I don't know. Maybe you like this twist. Maybe you think it's too serious, who knows?**

 **I apologize for the lateness on this latest chapter, but the last month or so has been pretty crazy when it came to**  
 **college work. That, and I had to run several parts by Kigurou-Enkou to make sure everything flowed well.**

 **Next chapter...will be out soon, hopefully. Until then, you guys have a good day, alright?**


	11. Who Am I?

**Author's Note: *sighs* Two whole months and it's only NOW I'm getting to this chapter? My apologies, folks. These**  
 **last two months has been...pretty crazy let's put it that way. Tons of work, exams, papers, running into some old friends**  
 **and a bunch of other stuff just came down on my head.**

 **The other major reason this took so long? Well...I got Undertale as an early Christmas gift and I been playing it almost**  
 **non-stop. Seriously, if you haven't played that game you owe it to yourself to do so. Trust me, you won't regret it XD**

 **Now, onto the actual story...basically, the chapter where everything changes...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Who Am I?**

Eirin took a deep breath and pulled out an arrow from her quiver, lining it up with her bow and drawing back the string.  
She took careful aim, steadying herself until the arrow lined up perfectly with the bulls-eye on the target. She released the  
string and let her shot fly through the air and hitting its mark, "Ah, perfect as always."

One of the moon rabbits on stand-by ran over with a towel and drink for her, "Oh, thank you." She wiped her face and  
sipped the brew before patting the rabbit on the head in thanks.

Eirin took a moment to hear the birds chirping in the trees and inhaled some fresh air, "Mmm...lovely weather we have  
today." Indeed it was. Although the Brain of the Moon loved her work, even she needed to get out once in a while and  
stretch her legs. Her good mood was helped by the fact that, for once, there were no incidents to deal with, no fights to  
break up, the forest wasn't on fire, and even those earthquakes over the past week seemed to have settled down.

Of course, as if this week hadn't had enough surprises already, there was what was happening on the patio not far from  
where she stood. Even a genius like Eirin, who had lived long enough to have seen everything life had to offer, was caught  
off-guard by the sight of...well...

"Checkmate." Kaguya proclaimed proudly as she placed down the last game piece with a smile, "Looks like I win again, Mokou-san."

Mokou's eyebrow twitched but instead of losing her temper, she simply sighed while rolling her eyes, "You got lucky that time. Set  
them up and let's go again."

"Well, there's luck and then there's skill," The Moon Princess commented, shrugging nonchalantly, "How about we play  
something else? Maybe Go Fish again? You seemed pretty good at that."

"Only cause Keine taught me about that game when I was at her place, but I'm pretty sure you let me win a couple times too," Mokou retorted though there was no scathing tone or sarcasm in her voice. Apparently, after finishing getting the white-haired firebender cleaned up and some proper grub in her system, Kaguya had come up with the idea to play some games. Mostly to help keep their "rivalry" alive only using more healthy outlets and also to help Mokou herself  
learn to unwind a little.

It was...a work in progress, let's put it that way. Kaguya, rather than get annoyed, only giggled while holding up a sleeve to cover her  
mouth, "Oh Mokou-san. You're so adorable when you act all pouty. Having you here is so much fun."

"Oi! Don't you dare mock me, or I'll-" Mokou trailed off as the rest of Kaguya's statement registered in her brain, "What...did you say?"

"I said it's fun having you here," The dark-haired immortal repeated herself without stuttering, "Eirin and Reisen are always busy with work,  
and Tewi is usually off playing tricks on some poor soul who got lost in the forest. As a result, I have a great deal of time to myself, perhaps more  
than I would like," Kaguya sighed while looking off to the side for a moment.

"Well, perhaps you wouldn't be so bored all the time if you went to the village and socialized. Maybe take up a job or get a hobby besides playing  
games all day." Mokou reminded as she moved a piece.

"And the pot calls the kettle black," Kaguya shot back while wearing a small smirk on her face, which only grew at the sight of her rival/friend  
look away, all flustered, "Also, you of all people should know the reason I don't socialize much," As much she hated to admit it, the princess did  
have a point. Mokou knew that Kaguya had spent much of her early life being treated like an idol to be worshipped or a trophy, as was the custom  
for the time period they'd both were born into.

Both of them also knew, although Mokou would never admit it, that one day...they really would be all the other person had. Such was the burden  
of being one of the people who consumed the Hourai Elixir, to exist in a state that defied the cycle of life, death, and rebirth. In that regard, it was kinda  
pointless to waste eternity being at each other's throats over something that happened centuries ago...

Still didn't mean they were gonna stop trying to one up each other though. Hey, they needed SOMETHING to occupy their time, right?

"Whatever. The only reason I'm still even here is cause I got nothing better to do..." Even though she said that, her heart wasn't in it. So, she decided  
to change the topic, "Say,um...Kaguya?" Said person in question rose an eyebrow at her, "It's none of my business but...do you ever miss your life on  
the Moon?"

"My,my...that's an unusual question to hear coming from your mouth, Mokou-san," Kaguya quipped but at seeing her guest fuming,she figured it  
was better to be straightforward,"Well...that's not the kind of question I can give a simple answer to. As the princess of the Moon,and the heir to the  
throne, I never did without anything and was always shown the highest respect by all my people...however, the truth is...well.."

To Mokou's surprise, Kaguya now put on a disapproving scowl,"My people, the Lunarians...they're obsessed with the idea of Purity and looked down  
on any creature that didn't fit with their image of it. In their eyes, humans were among the most corrupt, consumed by their own impurities and tainted  
everything they touched, especially the Earth. For most of my people, there was no greater punishment than having to live out one's life there."

"Somehow, I get the feeling you didn't agree with those views," Mokou remarked, though it was less a question and more a statement. She moved  
another checker.

"I do not like passing judgement on people I have not even met," Kaguya moved her own piece before putting on a smile that was as warm and  
inviting as the summer sun, "...Sometimes, when I was allowed to be alone, I would sit by my window and watch the Earth, mesmerized by its beauty, and wonder what life might be like to live there, to meet the people who dwelled on it, to hear their stories and learn from them,"

"Well, looks like you got your wish. Just not in the way you expected..." The white-haired girl retorted, a flicker of annoyance rising up in her. If  
Kaguya had never appeared in her life, then maybe...

She quickly shook those dark thoughts away. No, she was better than that. Besides, there was no point in looking back now. All she could do was  
look towards the future. "...I suppose both of us have had to deal with our own kinds of baggage, huh?...Though you still got the better end of the  
deal..." At this, she scowled in Kaguya's direction.

If the Moon Princess was annoyed, she didn't show it, "...Hmph, how ironic...you envy me because I lived a life of luxury and comfort...and yet I myself  
envy you for having freedom and independence..." She gave an amused smirk at her guest, "We really are like Yin and Yang, aren't we Mokou-chan?"

"...I think I should head home now..." Mokou stood up and hopped off the porch. She gave a grateful nod to Eirin before putting her hands in her pockets  
and readying to strode off.

"Wait!" At hearing Kaguya's voice, she stopped and glanced back, raising an eyebrow as the princess ran into the manor and returned with a bag filled  
with what had to have been food, "Here, some cookies for you. Don't eat them all at one time or you'll have a tummyache." She giggled while covering  
her mouth.

Mokou looked at the bag suspiciously for a moment...before taking it, "...Don't expect me to say thanks..." Without even a good-bye she made her  
way off the grounds and into the forest.

Eirin came up beside Kaguya, the latter of whom watched her rival go before letting out a small sigh, "Eirin...do you think I was a bit too pushy?"

The pharmacist was silent for a moment before answering, "Perhaps...a little bit..." At seeing the downcast look in her princess' eyes she put a  
comforting hand on her shoulder, "But it's not like you didn't have good intentions. You just need to be patient, alright?" Kaguya was quiet for  
a moment, as if in silent contemplation, before nodding in acceptance.

Mokou would come around...in her own time, of course.

Just as the fire-bender was out of sight, a new voice cut through the silence, "LADY KAGUYA! LADY EIRIN!" From out of nowhere, a moon rabbit wearing  
a pink dress and with short dark hair ran towards Kaguya, clinging to her, shivering and looking as pale as a ghost.

"Tewi! What's wrong?!" Kaguya asked only for the moon rabbit to turn and point up to the sky, "The sky? What's wrong with the-" She had no time to  
finish that thought as an eerie wind suddenly picked up, rustling the trees and the grass. One look upwards revealed the source of the commotion...

The sky was slowly being covered by an emerald green mist, so dark it was almost capable of transforming day into night by itself. Even from here, the  
two Lunarians could sense there was something...not right about that mist. "I..I was out just gathering carrots when I saw the sky being covered over by...by  
that...and I thought I heard the earth shaking, and fairies were running scared, and, and...and..."

"There, there, Tewi," Kaguya patted the moon rabbit's head in a comforting gesture while looking up to her friend, "Eirin...you don't think this is the  
work of the Scarlet Family again, do you?" Yes, the mist was green instead of red this time but it was still a valid question.

Eirin shook her head, "I don't think so, my lady. That mist was only meant to block out the sun...this mist...it's different..." She shuddered briefly,"I can  
feel it...even from here, I can feel the malice within that mist...as if whoever controls it were misery incarnate..."

"Eirin..." Kaguya frowned. The doctor was not one who was fazed lightly, so to see her like this was disconcerting to say the least. She stood up and  
walked beside her friend, a look of determination on her features, "Tewi..." The moon rabbit looked up at the princess, "We need to leave for a little while  
so we need you to stay and protect our home, got it?" The rabbit only nodded which earned a grateful smile from her.

Brandishing their own weapons, the two took off into the sky and headed for the source...Youkai Mountain...

* * *

Ok, to those of you just joining us, allow me to get you back up speed. Me, Tenshi, Cirno and Wriggle had fought our way inside Nitori's hideout, which  
was less of a hide-out and more of a fortress now I think about it, in the hopes of retrieving my laptop before she could use it to build more of those  
darn transmitters that were emitting Envy Waves.

We had broke in, wiped out her security, and infiltrated the deepest parts of the hide-out. However, just when it looked like we were about to square  
off with the self-proclaimed genius inventor...she comes flying through a door alongside Sanae of all people. Apparently, Parsee was here...and had  
decided to double-cross the very people she'd been working with this whole time. Wow,what a shock...

...If you didn't catch that, I was being sarcastic.

So yeah, Parsee, the mastermind behind all this, finally made her move. Now with Nitori and Sanae on our side we launched an all-out attack  
against her...which did jack squat. She then proceeds to walk through us with as much effort as you put into swatting flies. Then she starts up  
her doomsday machine and takes me away with it while dropping a doozy of a bombshell. That bombshell? Well...

Apparently, my whole journey up till this point? All the meetings I had, friends I'd made, battles I'd taken part in...it was all part of some  
grand master plan to ensure Parsee acquired as much power as she could in the shortest amount of time!

Let's just say there's a reason I'm rambling here now. At this moment, it was perhaps the only way to keep myself thinking logically.

I groaned upon being dropped onto what felt like hard cold steel...oh wait, it WAS hard cold steel. "You know, you really should see the look  
on your face right now. It's actually kinda priceless and something I'm jealous of..." I opened an eye to see Parsee walking away from me.  
"Yours is the expression of someone who just realized they been played for the buffoon they really are."

"What are you..." I coughed as I tried to gather myself, "Talking about?"

The Bridge Princess turned back while raising an eyebrow, "...I just got done explaining what was going on and you STILL don't  
get it?" She sighed while looking upwards and spreading her arms, palms up, "Wow, Yukari...you really know how to pick them, don't you?"  
I swear, the sarcasm in her voice was almost palpable.

"Oh, whatever..." Parsee turned in my direction, "Fine, allow me to explain in a way that your worthless excuse of a brain will be able to  
comprehend," She snapped her fingers, "Yukari? If you may..." Before I could ask anything, the air above us was filled with gaps...which  
opened to reveal some...very familiar scenes...

"No way..." It was all there...every step of my journey up till this point. Getting to meet Reimu, Marisa and everyone else. Going on  
adventures together all over Gensokyo while making friends and getting into all sorts of wacky hijinks...it was all like what you see in  
a typical Gappy Fic...wait...a typical...Gappy Fic..?

...Oh no.

"Judging by the look on your face, I suppose something has finally clicked, hasn't it?" Parsee, who had been watching the gaps too, finally  
turned to face me with barely restrained fury being visible on her face, "Envy...it's a powerful thing, isn't it? Contagious too. No matter who you are, when  
someone has what you do not have, you crave it...and that craving eventually leads to jealousy taking root..." From where I sat, I saw her  
shuddering.

"I've watched you from the very start...all the friends you made...how much fun you were having on your little adventure...but you know what  
was even worse than that?" The fury seemed to soften a little at what she said next, "...It was the way they looked at you...how they remembered  
your name, valued what you said...I envied all of that so much...because I knew...that I.." Her eyes blazed with green fire, "THAT I COULD NEVER HAVE  
ANY OF THAT!"

An aura of pure power exploded from her body and slammed into me with the force of a freight train, sending me flying and crashing into the  
far wall with enough force that when next I coughed...I put my hand up to my face...and felt myself pale at the red I saw. "Hurts, doesn't it?"  
I glanced up to see her body overflowing with the energy of pure envy, "Well, let me tell you, that doesn't even scratch the surface of what I've  
had to endure,"

"P-Parsee, stop thi-" Before I had a chance to speak though, I noticed the mist around her solidify into a giant hand and grab me before proceeding  
to haul me in her direction, closer and closer. At that moment, I remembered my knapsack and the bombs Alyss had loaned me. Struggling against  
Parsee's grip, I managed to get a hand into the pouch on the bag and pull out an grenade. I pulled the pin and chucked it straight for her face.

The explosion was deafening and the arm holding me dissipated, allowing me to fall to my knees, catching my breath. I looked over at the giant  
crystal core powering this monstrosity. _If I can destroy that core, I can end this...and make everything right!_ Despite the pain I was in, I forced  
myself to my feet and made a break for the core, removing a pack of C4 from my knapsack.

...However, I didn't get ten feet before a blast of energy struck my arm, causing me to howl in pain as the C4 clattered to the floor. I turned only  
to recieve another bolt straight to my face and knock me off my feet. For a while, my vision went all blurry yet I could still make out my opponent's  
image as she stood over me, "...I'm so jealous of your cleverness...you know you can't win so you try to bring down my weapon...Yukari was right, you really are resourceful..."

I looked up at her as she bent down to look me in the eye,"Or...perhaps you're feeling a bit suicidal...for if you somehow DID destroy this place...I highly  
doubt you'd get out before being crushed by tons of metal and debris.." My vision was clearing up a little, enough to notice a slightly amused expression  
on her facial features.

Just that was enough to send goosebumps down my aching back,"W-What are you talking about...? I'm not suicidal. I just-"

"Oh cut the crap already, boy," Parsee brought her foot down on my arm, causing me to once more howl in pain, "I watched your little "adventure",  
remember? I've seen first-hand just how capable that shrine maiden and her friend are...and I can assure you..." In a flash she wrapped her hand  
around my throat to hold me up,"They did NOT need your help."

On instinct,I averted my gaze, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed my forehead, her nails digging into my scalp as she made me  
face her, "You had no business being among them and you know it...what good can a lowly, weak, helpless Outsider with no faith in himself do  
to help living legends?...Come on, tell me."

"...Be a pillar of support?" I managed to groan out.

"Pfft," Parsee actually snorted, "Are you hearing this, Yukari? Be a pillar of support for two of the most arrogant pigs in the entire world..."

"Oi,"I cut in, snarling, "Just so you know, those two people you just insulted have risked their lives over and over again to keep your home safe! They  
get hardly any gratitude or respect from anyone but they do their jobs regardless...if you ask me, they've earned the right to be a little arrogant. So  
I appreciate it if you shut your-"

I didn't get the chance to finish as next thing I knew I recieved a kick to my ribcage and knocked onto my back again, "You talk too much, you know that?"  
She turned and walked towards where the core lied, observing it closely. I couldn't make out her expression but judging by body language, she seemed to  
be pondering something, "...Ok,you know what? I'll tell you what I think..." She turned around, leaning against the core, "I think you're a suicidal fool."

"W-What...excuse me?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"You heard me. A suicidal fool who feels he's got nothing left to lose," She spread her arms, shaking her head, "Seriously, the only folks who do what  
you do are those who think they got something to prove...or feel they wanna go out in a blaze of glory as a way of being remembered," She sighed before  
turning away, "I guess in that regard, we really are alike...though in a matter of hours, it's not gonna mean much...nothing will..."

"What are you...talking about?" Even with my body aching, I pushed myself to stand up and face her, "You're going...to destroy...your home, for crying  
out loud! The place where all your friends and fellow youkai live!" Satori and Yuugi came to mind, "...What about your friends and fellow youkai down in  
the Underground? Don't you care what will happen to them? Why are you even doing this?!"

To my surprise, I actually saw her wince for a second...before shaking her head and turning away again, "...Once again, you prove yourself as one of  
the biggest idiots I've ever seen...for one thing, this world we're in now. This "home" as you call it..." She gestured out a viewing window at the scenery,  
"Nothing more than a prison! A gilded cage if you wanna be nice about it! I should know for I've lived in it long enough!"

"And as for those "friends" as you call them?" Parsee clenched her hand tightly, trembling, "...At best, they're just acquaintances...but I can see it in  
their eyes every time they walk past my bridge...they don't care, they just PITY me!" She slammed her fist into the wall, putting an indent in it, "Day  
after day, I spend my time watching and hearing people cross my bridge, laughing, making jokes, acting like they don't have a care in the world..."

Suddenly, I spotted a new gap opening up above us, "What the..."

Parsee looked up and scowled at the sight of this, "Seriously, Yukari? You're going to do this now of all times?...Whatever, do what you want..that's all  
you're good at after all...I suppose this will make things easier to explain anyways.."

I looked within the gap and...let's just say quite a few things became clear...

* * *

 _Days fading into Weeks..._

 _Weeks fading into Months..._

 _Months fading into Years..._

 _Parsee didn't know how long she had spent watching over this bridge, but it wasn't like it really mattered, and she had stopped keeping track a_  
 _long time ago. As a youkai, she would never die of old age and so she had the burden of watching the world go on without her. People would come_  
 _and go, buildings would be torn down and replaced, and perhaps some day in the future there would no longer be any sounds of feet crossing_  
 _her bridge or the sound of laughter..._

 _But she would still be here. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow, and so on, so forth. Once in a while, someone like Yumemi or Yuugi might stop by to_  
 _say hi...but that was about it. They were free to come and go as they pleased, never bound to one spot like she was. Besides, it wasn't like she_  
 _could ever have friends. After all, she was the Youkai Of Envy, one of the Seven Primordial Sins..._

 _The day was like any other. Just sitting here, waiting for people to pass by. Maybe if she felt in a good mood, she'd try to warn them away...or_  
 _perhaps she'd just let them pass. It's not like it made much of a difference, especially since the one who gave her this job hardly ever showed up._

 _"My, my, now this is a sad sight if I've ever seen one," A voice filled with wisdom and amusement spoke up right next to her ear. Parsee whirled_  
 _around in a flash...but nobody was there. The voice spoke up again, "Oh dear, aren't we looking wound up today?"_

 _"Where are you? Show yourself!" Parsee ordered while glancing all around the ravine under the bridge._

 _"As you wish," The youkai of envy jumped a little at hearing the voice behind her and she turned to see the last person she ever expected to_  
 _run into. For a moment, she wondered if she was in a dream...but it was her right to the last detail. The enigma known as Yukari Yakumo smiled_  
 _in an amused manner while seated on a gap, "Hello there. Lovely weather we have today, isn't it?"_

 _Parsee quickly composed herself and folded her arms, "Not funny, Yukari. Not funny one bit," Seeing her fellow youkai raise an eyebrow, she_  
 _sighed, "Don't look so surprised I know your name. Everybody who's anybody knows your name."_

 _"Oho!" Yukari exclaimed with glee as she clasped her hands together, smiling, "I didn't realize I was so well-known even down here in the_  
 _Underground! You make me feel so honoured, dear Parsee! I assume you must consider it an honor to be in my presence too!"_

 _"Not really," Parsee retorted, causing Yukari to seemingly deflate, "Besides, from what I hear about you, your way of doing things is strange_  
 _even by youkai standards."_

 _"Oh, Parsee dear, you wound me!" The boundary youkai suddenly swooned on the spot in an overdramatic manner, "I'll have you know I am_  
 _a lady who exemplifies the highest standards of poise and etiquette! I'll also have you know that I make it a point to be as straightforward and_  
 _to the point as possible!" She leered in the other girl's direction, "Of course, everyone has to have a bit of fun once in a while too, don't you agree?"_

 _"Whatever," Parsee walked over and leaned against the side of the ravine, "Now, either tell me what it is you want or get out of my sight."_

 _"Ah! Another harpoon to my heart!" Yukari fake gasped as she put a hand to her chest, "Dear, dear Parsee...don't you know a friend when you see one?"_  
 _The youkai of envy fumed which caused Yukari to put up a hand in surrender, "Oh very well. If that is what you wish, I will take my leave..." She turned_  
 _as if preparing to do just that, "I just had a job that I thought you might be interested in..."_

 _As one might expect, Parsee couldn't let that go, "...What kind of job? And why do you need me anyways?"_

 _The youkai of boundaries turned her head enough to lock eyes with the other girl, smiling a little, "Oh, it's nothing unreasonable, that I can assure_  
 _you. As for why? Well, I happen to have found myself in a most peculiar situation requiring your...unique brand of talents. That, and if you do this, it will_  
 _also serve as a wonderful outlet for all that pent up negativity and aggression you keep bottled up inside..."_

 _"Hmph..." Parsee turned her head and stuck her nose up in the air, "You sure love to talk as if you know everything."_

 _"Well, at the very least, I know quite a bit about you, my dear Parsee..." Yukari tilted her gaze upwards again, "Tell me if you've heard this_  
 _one before...there's a story in the Human Village about this girl who lived there once that was well-respected for her kindness, her virtue...and_  
 _the love she carried in her heart...she had so much of it that it could even give a certain Buddhist Monk a run for her money.."_

 _Parsee visibly winced at hearing this but didn't say anything, for now._

 _"Her life, even from an early age, was not an easy one. When she was young, her parents, both well-renowned youkai hunters, died defending the  
village they lived in. As a result, she was raised by her grandparents. She didn't hate anyone, nor did she hold a grudge. As such, she became admired by both humans AND youkai, and was shown much love in __return. She lived to see other people smile and be happy...and one day, as if the heavens were rewarding her for her virtue, she found the man_ _of her dreams."_

 _"Stop it..." Parsee muttered, more to herself than aloud._

 _"It was like they were meant for each other. They did everything together, and the girl's days were filled with joy and happiness. Before long, there_  
 _was talk of marriage...but the girl's grandparents found there was something off about the girl's love. They tried to warn her not to be hasty, that she hardly knew_  
 _this man, and she should enjoy her life first..."_

 _"Stop talking..." Parsee now growled loud enough for her to hear...and yet Yukari went on._

 _"They even went as far as to remind her that her dear old Grandma didn't have long left in this world and deserved to spend her remaining time with all the_  
 _members of her family...but blinded by love and her own naivety, the girl went against her family's wishes and continued to be with him behind their backs...before_  
 _long, she was neglecting everyone to be with him...and that ended up being her undoing..."_

 _"I said stop!" Parsee snapped, her eyes flaring up with green light as she started breathing heavily, "Don't say anymore!"_

 _"One night, the man said he had something special to show her, so they went to a certain bridge together, the girl thinking he was about to propose...only for_  
 _the exact opposite to happen..." At this, Yukari tilted her head downwards, avoiding Parsee's heated glare and looking almost somber,"The truth is that the man_  
 _never really loved that girl, and was leaving her for someone else...to him, girls were nothing more than trophies to be won. To be taken for all they were worth,_  
 _and then discarded..."_

 _Parsee roared and finally went on the attack, lashing out with a barrage of green energy orbs...but a gap opened up before Yukari and took her attack_  
 _somewhere else, "The girl was heartbroken. Her views and her heart shattered, she spent the entire evening wandering in a daze...and arrived home to the news that_  
 _her Grandmother...had passed away during that same night.." At hearing those words, Parsee froze up._

 _"...Nothing was the same after that. Unable to live with the guilt of her actions, the girl isolated herself from everyone and let her resentment grow and_  
 _grow. Eventually, unable to do anything else, she plotted her revenge by enacting an old ritual. Donned in red, she waited under this very same bridge for_  
 _twenty-one days with a metal rod...and her jealousy, her bitterness...eventually transformed her into a youkai..."_

 _"She now had the power to enact her revenge so she went to find the man, now with another girl, another potential trophy...she did_  
 _not wish to kill him though. Only to torment, to inflict on him the same pain and misery that he had inflicted on her and so many others...but it seems fate had other plans..."_

 _"When she found them, it turns out the man's latest victim was actually a vicious youkai in disquise who attacked the man. Even though the former human_  
 _had every right to just leave him there...she chose to help him instead..." Yukari at this point looked like she was trying with all her might not to slip into depression herself and only partially succeeding,_

 _"She drove away the creature and, consumed by grief, she carried the man's injured body back to the village to try and explain herself...but nobody wanted to hear anything. All they saw was a monster who had murdered a seemingly innocent man...not even her own ailing Grandfather recognized her...as such, the poor girl was cast out, left to wander. Without a home, without a family...never again knowing love or acceptance..."_

 _The border youkai looked Parsee in the eye with pity, "I have to admit, it's among the sadder tales I've heard in my life..."_

 _For the longest time, the other girl only stood there, letting everything sink in...before finally sighing and turning away, "...If you came looking for that_  
 _girl, you've wasted your time. That naïve, stupid, ignorant fool of a human being...she, and everything she stood for, died a long time ago."_

 _"I wonder about that..." Yukari pulled out her fan and flicked it open, "You're probably wondering why I dragged all that up, aren't you? Well, let's just_  
 _say it's part of a...game, of sorts, that me and certain individuals have set up. One that will give you exactly what you been looking for, if you agree to_  
 _play along."_

 _"...What do you need me to do?" Parsee asked, seemingly without any emotion in her voice._

 _"Why, do what every other instigator of an incident does. Cause some trouble. You have a very intriguing power there, and you're quite smart so I'm_  
 _sure you can think of something. Whatever you need, just let my friends know and they'll provide it. Basically, play the role of the Villain for me...I've_  
 _already picked someone to play the role of the "Hero" for you." She did some air quotes around the word Hero to emphasize her point._

 _"I even have a little something to give you motivation," She opened a smaller gap and pulled from it...three particularly odd-looking cards._

 _"...Spell Bomb Cards? Seriously?" Parsee quizzed while tilting her head, not being able to understand how this was suppose to motivate her._

 _"Spell CAPTURE Cards, my dear..." Yukari smiled as she held them out so the other girl could have a closer look, "A little something whipped up_  
 _by Satori-san once upon a time on a whim. I assure you, they are vastly more powerful than normal Bombs, capable of taking ANY spell or form of_  
 _magic and making it your own. In fact, they were considered so powerful that they were banned and sealed away,"_

 _When Parsee went to reach out for them, Yukari pulled back while wagging her finger, "Ah ah ah ah! Don't be so hasty, my dear. You need to_  
 _earn them first. Rest assured though, you play along, and Mr Hero...will eventually bring them right to you..." She then looked off into space_  
 _while winking at nothing, "Isn't that right, Mr White?"_

 _"...Who are you talking to?" Parsee asked while trying to locate who she was talking to._

 _"Nobody you need to worry about," The Youkai Sage gave a dismissive wave, "So, what do you say, my dear Parsee?"_

 _"...Ok, fine, whatever, I'm in." The embodiment of envy remarked with a shrug._

 _"If you need time to think about it, I unde-wait, what?" Yukari actually had to do a double-take at hearing this, now looking a bit flustered, "W-Wait,_  
 _don't you have any questions you want to ask?"_

 _"No, and it's not like you're gonna give me straight answers anyways," It was Yukari's turn now to wince at the accusatory tone being used against_  
 _her. For a moment, one could even make out an expression of...disappointment on her features. Parsee stepped forward, "Besides, it's not like I have_  
 _much left to live for at this point..."_

 _"...As you wish," Yukari sighed as she opened a portal for them. Before Parsee stepped through, Yukari put a hand on her shoulder, "Parsee...you're free_  
 _to stop and back out of this anytime you want, got that?" The tone she was showing now would make it plainly obvious she was being totally honest when_  
 _she said this._

 _"...Whatever, let's go already," Parsee stepped through without looking back. After a moment, Yukari, still wearing a somewhat conflicted look on her_  
 _face, also stepped through. The gap closing up behind them...and all was quiet once more..._

* * *

The gap sealed itself, leaving us back inside the massive machine, and me...well, safe to say my mind was all over the place. Parsee herself now had  
her gaze to the floor, scuffing her shoes and then...she sighed, "Well...there you have it. You wanted to know the whole reason for all this?" She gave  
a wave, "There's your answer..."

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my stupor as the pieces started clicking into place yet again...and I didn't like the conclusions they were making,"So, you're  
telling me...this whole time...those cards...they weren't..." That's when I finally recalled something a certain moon rabbit had told me a long time ago.

 _ **"These bombs have been modified slightly to use an alternative source of magic from the user's..."**_

"That's right..." Parsee finally looked up, with a rather sinister smile on her face, "The power that you carried all the way here...the power that you've  
taken such great joy in using...it was never meant for you..." She held up her hand...and three VERY familiar-looking cards flew in from nowhere. The  
only kicker?

...They were emitting an aura of pure green, **"It was meant for ME!"**

 **Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal"**

To my horror...I watched as Parsee winced in visible pain, gnarling her teeth as sparks of blue light escaped the cards, only to be consumed by the emerald  
mist..."No...you..listen...to ME!"

After a moment...the spell worked...and a ring of giant colored orbs formed around her. They rotated for a second...before launching themselves forth  
at me. I was too shocked by the spectacle and even if I could move, I highly doubted I'd be able to avoid them anyways. The attack crashed into me  
with the force of what a slab of concrete being crashed into you must feel like. It hurt. Oh god did it ever hurt.

To take it further, think of what happens when you stick your hand on a burning stove top, now apply that to your entire body and let that stay there  
for...oh, a good ten seconds or so and you have SOME idea of what kind of pain I was currently in.

For a moment, ,it felt like my whole world went black...and when I opened my eyes again, I saw Parsee standing over me, waving the cards in my face, "Come on. You want them back? Come and get them..." Despite my better judgment, I weakly lifted my hand to try and grab them..only for her to grab my hand and twist it, "Get your hands away from me, you pig."

"Aghhh..." By this point, I was fighting to even stay conscious, "P-Parsee...stop...please..you have what you want...you got me...you got the cards, and  
all that power...that should..." I tried to stand only to collapse to my knees, "That should be enough..."

"Don't tell me when to stop!" She twisted even harder and kicked at my knees causing me to fall face down, "I'll decide when to stop! Not you!" Opening  
an eye, I spotted her trembling, her eyes filled with green, "This world...this whole world is going to pay for betraying me...for keeping all of us locked up in  
this prison..." She walked over and smashed her hand down on another button. On a viewing screen, I saw the mist gradually spreading past the  
range of Youkai Mountain...

And starting to spread across the sky...judging by the way it was spreading...Gensokyo would be consumed in a matter of hours...and this was all my fault...

 _No...none of this is my fault! I was only trying to help, to make a difference!_ That was what one part of my mind was arguing.

However, the other side? Well... ** _Oh yeah? Well, look where all your efforts have got us! You're suppose to be smarter than this, and if you were, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!_**

 _"Yeah well, I honestly believed that Yukari was on the up and up.._

 ** _Have you forgotten who we're talking about? This is Yukari, for crying out loud! You just wanted to feel special and needed all over again...she  
probably knew that and took advantage of it..._**

Shut up, shut up, shut up! I roared back in my head. There had to be something, anything I could do...

"W-Wait!" My voice seemed to snap her out of her stupor as she spun around to glare at me, "Parsee...please listen...for a moment..."

"What, are you gonna say? That I should repent? To stop? Are you gonna say my reasons for doing this are petty and trivial? That I'm nothing but a spoiled  
brat throwing a tantrum?! Gonna cram even more of your petty ideals down someone's throat, is that it?...If so you can take whatever it is and shove it..."

I was quiet for a moment, pondering what to say...and then said the only thing that came to mind, "...I'm sorry.."

"Huh?" Parsee stopped herself and looked over at hearing this, "What did you say..?"

"You heard me..." Despite the feeling of something running down my face, possibly blood, I looked up to her, "I'm sorry...for what happened to you...it  
wasn't right..you didn't deserve it..." As I spoke, I saw her stance relax just a little, "I know how it feels...to be betrayed by those you held dearest, that you  
thought you could trust..." I coughed and put my hand up to feel more red on it.

"...Then you know why this is so important to me...to us...!" Parsee turned and smashed her fists on the console, trembling again, "This whole world is  
rotten to the core...it just takes and takes and never gives anything in return...Youkai and Humans constantly in conflict just to maintain an already  
failing system...and those in power not even caring who gets caught in the middle of their petty disputes...this world won't last forever, so better to just  
make it quick..."

I coughed as I used every ounce of strength to at least get up to one knee, "P-Parsee...I get that...believe it or not, I know where you're coming  
from...I've seen both the Light AND the Dark when it comes to this place...but doing all this...causing a war...don't you think this makes you no better...than  
the people who hurt and betrayed you...?" I coughed again.

"I'm aware of that...and I don't care," I gasped as I felt the entire machine beginning to roar as Parsee closed her eyes, "My fate was sealed long ago...I have  
nothing left to live for at this point, and anyone who could care has either long since passed on, or don't even know I exist..."

"That's not true!" I cried out only to instantly regret it as I started coughing once more, "S-Satori...she wants you to come back...and so does Yuugi too..."

"Hmm?" For a moment, I saw the look in her eyes soften a bit...before becoming cold as steel again, "...Why should I go back to those who will just see  
me as a tool? Besides..." She walked over and grabbed me around the throat, lifting me up high, "I know what you're doing...you think there's still a bit  
of humanity inside me, don't you? That you can somehow...reach out to that sad lonely girl and bring her back? Too bad, she's gone and not coming back."

With that, she summoned another Mist Arm and slammed me against the wall with it, "Just tell me...and be honest...why would you do that? To...save  
me? Save your friends?...Or just save yourself?" I opened my mouth...and found for once...I had no answer. "No answer?...I figured as much...after all,  
the gap hag showed me..."

"That without anyone around to support you...you're nothing, or you feel like it at least," My eyes shot open at hearing this, "That's right...get it now?  
You're my Mirror Image...the naive idiot who convinced themselves that they were making a difference by going around being everyone's pal...when in reality,  
they're just empty shells and they can't change anything...for this is a world where things always return to the status quo..."

"...No human can overcome Fate...and they especially cannot overcome "God"..."

"...You're wrong, Parsee..." She turned while raising an eyebrow, "We...CAN overcome it...no matter how many...tries it takes...or what hardships  
get thrown our way...we CAN...prevail...always..."

"I wonder if you actually believe all that nonsense you spew or if you're just saying it to sound cool," Once again, I got cut off, "You talk big but when  
I look in your eyes, I see just how empty you really are...someone who's given up all worth in his own existence in favor of being a doormat for  
everyone he meets...like it actually matters in the end..."

"Tell me..." She walked closer, "Have you even once asked yourself, at the end of the day...who you really are?" I looked up at her, "Of course you  
don't know...up till now, you've only been fulfilling the roles given to you...but now, your use has all but run out...I wonder how it feels...knowing your  
whole journey up till now...has been for nothing?"

"I...I...I..." There was...no way to respond to that. I mean...how DO you respond to one of the biggest questions plaguing existence itself?

Suddenly, the machine began rocking and sirens started going off. Parsee walked over to a monitor and cursed at what she saw, "Darn it...well,  
it seems the main event has finally started...let's put on a good show, shall we?" She snapped her fingers and I saw the mist solidify into two  
identical duplicates of Parsee, "I still have one more job for you to fulfill after all..."

The clones carried my battered and beaten form off, my vision fading in and out as they did so. _Everyone...I'm sorry...I let you all down...I...I really am useless_  
 _after all, aren't I?_

* * *

 _Mokou sighed as she walked through the Bamboo Forest, quietly munching on one of the cookies Kaguya had packed for her, and it was surprisingly_  
 _good too. Even still, her mind was pondering over her previous actions, debating whether it had actually been a good idea to go and visit the_  
 _Moon Princess on...well, civil terms at least. She definitely couldn't say it was enjoyable...but she would admit to herself she didn't hate it either._

 _...Even still, a thousand years worth of bitterness and rage didn't disappear in one night. She actually pondered whether this time of reconciliation_  
 _would last...or if they were destined to clash again in the future. Either future was possible depending on what happened from here._

 _...She had yet to decide which one she was more comfortable with._

 _The white-haired immortal finally stopped and laid her back against one of the bamboo trees, staring up at the sky while lost in thought._  
 _She sighed while closing her eyes, "1300 years into this immortal life of mine...and what do I have to show for it?" Searching through her_  
 _memories...there honestly wasn't much there. Several hundred years of just wandering aimlessly, attaining power...one would think that having_  
 _both immortality and power would make you happy..._

 _But Mokou could honestly say that it didn't, and if you believed otherwise then you were just living in a delusion. Of course, it would have been_  
 _better if she had realized this sooner...maybe she could've made something of herself. Another reason to be envious of people with limited_  
 _lifespans, as with the fear of impending death hanging over them they do their best to make the most of what time they have._

 _"...Maybe it's about time I started figuring out who I am and where I'm going...?" Opening her eyes, she looked to the sky...which was now being covered over_  
 _by an emerald green mist, "What the..."_

 _Of course, before she could do anymore pondering, another voice cut in, "Mokou-san!" She snapped to attention at hearing her voice being_  
 _called and looked over to see Keine flying towards her, the expression on her face being one of overwhelming worry and concern._

 _"Keine!" The protector of the bamboo forest went to her friend, "What's wrong?"_

 _"It...It's terrible..." Keine did her best to try and compose herself but it was obvious that whatever she had to say was making it difficult to_  
 _do even that, "The sky...the youkai...the forest...it's all wrong..."_

 _"The sky? What are you talking about?" Before she could receive an answer, she spotted something behind her friend, "Get down!" In a flash, she_  
 _pulled Keine to the ground as several streams of Danmaku burst from a clump of trees. "Oi! Whoever did that had best apologize! Attacking without_  
 _declaring a formal duel is against the rules!"_

 _Suddenly, as if in reply, giggling could be heard all around them. That's when they saw them...Fairies...dozens of them. However, there was something_  
 _off about this batch...namely the emerald green glow in their eyes and the fact that almost all of them had...rather unhinged expressions on their faces._

 _But what really caught Mokou's attention was the aura they were giving off. This aura...I know this aura...it's the same as the one from that attack..._

 _"...Keine, I'm gonna clear a path, and then you need to head back to the village. Make sure everyone there is safe." Mokou stepped forward, ready for a fight._

 _"Wait, what? Hold on.." Keine grabbed her hand, "I know that look in your eyes...you're going to fight, aren't you?"_

 _"It's not like I have a choice, besides..." She looked down at the bag of cookies and remembered Kaguya's smile, "...This is the only home we've got, right?"_

 _"Mokou..." Keine was quiet for a second...before letting go and stepping back, "Alright...but don't do anything stupid...and make sure you_  
 _come back in one piece, alright?" Her tone of voice held no room for argument._

 _The white-haired girl only smirked at her friend, "Of course. I'm immortal, remember?" She walked off, hands in her pockets, "These fairies will be good_  
 _for a warm up anyways."_

 _The fairies, seeing her approaching, went on the attack, launching streams of energy bullets towards her. Looking hardly even concerned, Mokou kept_  
 _moving forward, tilting her head side to side to avoid the shots being fired. Seeing this, the fairies redoubled their efforts, filling the whole air before them_  
 _with lasers before sending them forth._

 _But still, Mokou didn't appear the slightest bit worried. Instead, she simply picked up the pace and started moving faster. A lifetime of dealing with attacks_  
 _of both physical AND magical varieties had not only made her extremely resilient but had also honed her senses and instincts to superhuman levels. As a result,_  
 _she swerved in and out of the barrage with spectacular grace, grazing past the shots and moving ever closer. Her leg igniting in pure flame, she sprung off her_  
 _heel and cartwheeled through the air, becoming a blazing wheel that cut through the fairies' ranks like a hot knife through butter._

 _Skidding to a stop, she looked up in time to see the air overhead fill up with a small battalion of fairies who began launching attacks non-stop. Both her_  
 _legs combusted into flame as she sprang off the earth and soared into the air, going into a drop kick with both feet on the first fairy she could make contact_  
 _with then rebouding off them and going into a mid-air windmill kick to take down all those she could come into contact with._

 _Finally removing a hand from her pocket, she snapped her fingers causing a ball of fire to form. Without even looking in their direction, Mokou casually_  
 _tossed the fireball at them...which quickly exploded into a swarm of miniature phoenix familiars that dive-bombed the other group without mercy._

 _She landed on the ground as more fairies burst from the trees all around her. She stood there as they closed in...closer...and closer...finally she stomped her_  
 _foot down and an explosion of flame wiped them all out. With that done, she looked back at her friend, "Go now, before more show up."_

 _Keine nodded and flew on ahead...only to stop and look back, locking eyes with her friend. No words needed to be said, for the message was clear: Come back safe._

 _With that, Keine took off as Mokou kicked off the ground and took flight towards where the mist was originating from...whoever was spreading this_  
 _mist was also responsible for causing her to go berserk...and she was gonna have a word or two with that person..._

* * *

 _Meiling stood outside the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, looking as resolute and determined as ever to protect against any and all possible  
intruders. True, there was the occasional slip up, mainly the result of a certain black and white magician, but other than that, she felt she'd done  
good enough. Besides, if she WASN'T a capable gatekeeper...well, she was pretty sure she would've lost her job a long time ago._

 _She looked up in time to see a familiar face approaching the gate carrying groceries, "Oh, hey there Sakuya."_

 _"Good day, Meiling," Sakuya nodded in greeting, "Hard at work as ever, I see."_

 _"Well, of course," Meiling giggled, "I mean, Lady Remilia DOES have high standards expected of those who work for her so even if you're  
her Chief Maid that's only all the more reason for me to give it a hundred and ten percent, right?"_

 _"Meiling..." Sakuya was quiet for a second before smiling slightly and shaking her head, "Just because we serve different positions doesn't mean  
our Ladies values us any more or less than the other. As long as we serve our masters to the best of our ability, they will be happy, understand?"_

 _"R-Right.." Meiling suddenly frowned and looked up to the sky, "Sakuya...why is the sky suddenly turning green?"_

 _The Chief Maid blinked in surprise and even tilted her head at being asked such an question, "Green? What do you-" She looked up...and nearly  
froze like a statue at the sight of green mist rolling out across the sky and even blotting out the sun. It took every ounce of strength Sakuya could  
muster not to drop the bags she carried._

 _This did not go unnoticed by the gatekeeper, "Sakuya? Is something the matter?" It was not like Remilia's right hand maid to suddenly freeze up,  
so whoever or whatever it was that could do that HAD to be serious._

 _Hearing the question snapped Sakuya back to her senses as she shook her head, "I am fine, Meiling," When she faced her friend it was with a surprisingly  
serious expression, even for her, "Listen, no matter what happens, you cannot let anyone past this gate, understand?" _

_Meiling winced at seeing such a stern look on the maid's face...but then straightened herself and nodded, "Y-Yes, of course. I understand."_

 _"Good, now then..." Sakuya snapped her fingers...and she vanished in a flash._

 _The red-head rolled her eyes as she resumed her post, "I hate it when she does that..."_

 _Remilia Scarlet was seated on her throne within the main room, balancing her chin on one hand while turning the pages of a manga with her  
other hand. Suddenly, she heard the familiar sound of Sakuya warping in and she sighed, "Sakuya, you do realize this is my reading time, right?"_

 _"My sincerest apologies, Lady Remilia, but I have urgent news to share with you," Sakuya bowed her head in apology before looking up, "...I'm sorry  
to say but...it's Her. She's started spreading the mist."_

 _At hearing this, the ruler of the mansion looked up...before scowling, "I see...so...she couldn't even bother to wait, could she? I suppose I should've  
expected as much..." She closed her manga and got up, "Set up a defensive perimeter around the manor grounds. Nothing gets in or out until this  
incident is resolved, understand?"_

 _"At once, my lady," Sakuya bowed once more before turning to go._

 _"And bring my sister and Patchouli to the clock tower," Remilia smiled in a haughty manner, "I don't want them to miss the show."_

 _"As you wish, my mistress," With that, Sakuya was gone._

 _"Now then..." Remilia looked out the window, her eyes blazing red, "Let's see for whom the wheels of fate turn in favor of...shall we, Yukari?"_

* * *

Parsee watched from the monitors as attacks continued to hammer her war machine from every direction. Ice blasts, swarms of bugs, sword waves, tornadoes,  
and missiles all continued to pound away at the mech's exterior but they were barely putting a dent in it. "Give us back our friend!" Cirno roared defiantly as,  
overwhelmed with fury, manifested as much ice as she could above her head and hurled it into the giant's face...only for it to shatter. Even still, she resumed  
her attack.

Sanae conjured a massive twister above her head and hurled it into the machine's chest, forcing it to take a step back...but not much else.

"...Why do they even bother? Their world is about to end and yet they still try to save the person who set it all in motion..." Parsee sighed before sensing  
something off to her side, "...I know you're there, Yukari. No point in hiding from me..." She turned and saw, sure enough, the Youkai Sage herself standing  
not even ten feet away from her.

She envied how she always managed to look beautiful no matter the circumstances...though she was surprised by the rare sight of an actual frown on  
her facial features, "Is there a problem, Yukari?"

"Do not try to pretend to be the fool, Parsee. You know exactly what the problem is..." The Sage's tone was formal yet there was the barest hint of frustration  
hidden in there too.

Instead of being afraid, the Youkai Of Envy simply rolled her eyes as she picked up a glass of sake one of her duplicates had brought her and downed most of  
it in a single gulp, swirling the rest of the contents in the glass, "Oh, let me guess. You're upset that I did what no one else had the brains to do, and gave  
that so-called "Hero" of yours a little taste of reality."

"You could've killed him." Yukari remarked rather quickly and to the point.

"And what does it matter if I DID kill him?" Parsee snapped back without skipping a beat, "If you ask me, he was doomed anyways. Sooner or later, he'd run  
into someone who DOESN'T want to be friends and then that stupid sentimentality of his would lead to him ending up as some Youkai's dinner," She glared over  
at Yukari, "In all honesty, I think I'm doing him a kindness."

The Sage's expression actually became very slightly dark at hearing this, "That is not your place to decide, Parsee."

"And I suppose it's yours, is it?" Parsee retorted while she started walking about, "I told you before, I'm no fool. You didn't think I wasn't paying attention?  
That I wouldn't know what you were really up to?!"

Hearing this was enough to cause some of Yukari's irritation to subside for the moment as her stance seemed to relax a little, "...What do you mean?"

"Pfft, and you say I'm the one who plays the fool..." Parsee downed the rest of her drink, "You just wanted me to act out a role, didn't you? Just an  
obstacle between Mr Hero and his destiny. After all, every "Hero" needs to defeat the "big bad villain" before they get their so-called **"happy ending"** , right?"

At hearing this, even Yukari's eyes widened a little, "Figured that's what you had planned...especially with how you been silently encouraging him and even rewarding him when he did well. I couldn't do anything at the time, of course, so I had to play along and act the part you'd given me...even though I knew from the very  
start that you favored him."

"You seem to be forgetting that you bent the rules of this game for your own benefit," Yukari commented, not bothering to hide her annoyance, "I do not  
recall giving you permission to use your abilities on Miss Mokou just so you could vent your frustrations. What you see as me "rewarding" him...is just me  
evening the playing field again. You have no one to blame for that except yourself,"

She began pacing about, "You took this too far, Parsee. You were suppose to give him an equal chance and yet you didn't. Do you not know what power  
does to you if it has not been tempered nor given a purpose? You may be holding all the cards right now...but they will be your undoing in the end."

"Spare me the lectures, Yukari. You also seem to have forgotten something very important..." Parsee's eyes lit up bright green, "Outsiders may not be bound by The Spell Card Rules...but that don't mean they're PROTECTED by them either! Which means they're fair game," She turned away as more attacks rocked the war machine, "And that makes me wonder now...why exactly did you give THIS one such special treatment?"

"...I had my reasons. That's all you need to know." This was all Yukari said in reply but it was obvious that a hint of guilt was now present on her features.  
She wanted to say it was more complicated than that...but somehow, she figured Parsee was in no way, shape or form willing to listen.

"Oh really? Was it because you were that bored? Cause it was "amusing"?" When Parsee looked at her this time, it was with a rather twisted snarl on her  
face, "Or perhaps...you took a liking to this one?...Perhaps they even remind you of someone you were close to once?" For the longest time, Yukari said  
nothing, only looked off to the side, "...You're a fool, Yukari."

Parsee dropped the glass and let it break, "...A fool who built this world based on illusions...and now it's time to dispel said illusions..." She turned away, "So here  
we are at an impasse. If you want to erase my existence, go ahead. I'm a threat to YOUR world now after all, so we both know there's only one way things can end...just remember...this is what YOU wanted.."

For a moment, Yukari actually imagined herself manipulating the border between existence and non-existence and wiping Parsee from the face of the  
world forever...only to crush that thought instantly. She was not a monster, after all. "...You're correct in one regard. Besides, you haven't killed him..."  
She turned away while looking back, "In the end, the one who will decide your fate is not me. All I can say now is...you played your hand very well."

Parsee, understandably, was confused by this for a second...before shrugging and turning away, "Whatever...if you're done, I suggest you leave. I got to  
finish what I started anyways."

"Yes, you certainly do," With a sigh, Yukari opened another gap but before she stepped through, she had some parting words, "...Good-bye, Parsee Mizuhashi.  
I hope whatever lies at the end of the path you're on brings your tortured soul peace..."

"...A human who becomes a youkai forsakes their soul. You know that, Yukari..." Parsee looked back only to see she was gone. With that, she closed her  
eyes, "...There is no peace for me...except in death's embrace..." Hearing the sirens, she decided it was time to begin. In a flash, she morphed into a pile  
of green mist and departed her war machine to greet the guests...

* * *

Faster and faster the group flew towards the looming mountain in the distance. One would think that having faced down mythical creatures of all sorts and even Gods  
would mean there was no reason to fear anything, especially for the resident Incident Resolvers. However, one look at the mist spreading out across Gensokyo...and  
even Reimu's heart was filled with a small sense of dread.

"I'm telling you we should've gone with my plan," Marisa commented as they flew while she herself was holding onto her headgear. "If we had just gone in there and  
beat the daylights out of those goddesses, we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

"That maybe so, but don't forget that we didn't have any evidence against them at the time," Aya reminded her, "If word got out that the Moriya  
goddesses were attacked by you guys for seemingly no reason...it probably wouldn't paint any of you in a positive light."

"Neither me nor Reimu get painted in a positive light already. It's not like our reputation could sink any lower..." Even still, Marisa sighed in resignation,"But,  
as much I hate to admit it, you might have a point."

"I knew something was off about those stupid waves the first time I sensed them," Reisen spoke aloud to herself while looking quite ashamed, "Why did I  
wait until now to do anything? I could've saved us all so much trouble if I had just acted sooner, or...or..." At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder,"Alyss?"

The Red Bomber simply smiled and shook her head, "Relax, Reisen. Nobody here is blaming you for what happened, so you shouldn't either. You couldn't  
have known all this would happen. Besides, the fact you were able to detect such faint waves at all is amazing."

"Y-You really mean that?" Reisen asked, her eyes widening a little as she started to get a grip.

"Absolutely! Heck, if you weren't working for Lady Kaguya right now, I think there's a department in my organization that could benefit from skills like yours." She felt that for the time being it was better NOT to mention a certain Magical Girl with similar abilities to the Moon Rabbit's own.

"Oh...t-thanks.." Reisen blushed in embarassment as she looked away, causing Alyss to giggle in a good-natured manner.

Even Marisa smiled a little...before frowning and flying up beside her best friend, "You ok, Reimu? You been awful quiet for a while now."

"I'm fine, Marisa," Reimu replied in a tough, no-nonsense tone of voice without even looking at her, "And I'm being quiet so I can focus, which you guys  
should be doing too. You can chit-chat all you want once this incident is resolved."

Now, Marisa had known Reimu for a long time. Long enough to know when her best friend was keeping something to herself. Likely reminded of what  
had happened to Seth and she ended up blaming herself for what happened to him. "...Reimu. We're going to  
fix all this. We'll get the gang back together and stop this madness. We've always pulled through before and this time will be no different."

"Marisa..." Reimu looked over to her friend, seeing the reassuring expression in the witch's eyes, and nodded, "Right...thanks, Marisa."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Suddenly, she pointed ahead, "Envy-infused fairies at twelve o'clock! Light them up!" Everyone whipped out their  
attacks and before long, the air was filled with explosions. Reimu scattering her talismans and amulets in every direction as Marisa rained down  
star-shaped bullets on the mob.

Reisen using her abilities to create several holograms of herself to confuse and disorient the fairies, some of them even blasting one another in their  
efforts to try and shoot her.

Aya and Alyss flew side by side as they maneuvered their way through a particularly large storm of energy bullets, dipping, diving and weaving their  
way through them. With a nod, they split up and began their combination attack. Brandishing her tengu fan, Aya waved it and called up a massive  
cyclone that quickly drew in the mob of fairies as Alyss pulled out a pile of grenades and explosives, "Sorry about this!"

In a flash, she teleported all the explosives into the midst of the cyclone and set them off, causing a huge explosion and taking all the fairies out in  
one fell swoop.

The group continued blasting and flying their way through the mobs of fairies. Even fueled by jealousy and envy, they weren't much more powerful  
than how they usually were...though the aggression they displayed was more than a tad worrying. Closer and closer, they flew towards the giant  
mass in the distance...only to notice people already fighting against it.

"Huh? Isn't that..." Alyss called out to them, "Oi Tenshi! Cirno! Everyone!"

"Hmm?" Tenshi turned her head as she sliced one of the missiles in half without even looking, "Well, well. Look who finally decided to join the party.  
You get stuck in traffic or something?"

"If by "traffic" you mean a pair of annoying goddesses who can't seem to keep their noses out of other people's business then yes," Marisa retorted  
while looking around, "Wait, I thought Nitori and Sanae were HELPING Parsee..."

"We were, up until she decided to double-cross us, and by us, I mean ME," Nitori snapped back as she evaded a swarm of green energy beams and  
countered with several rockets, "Now I just want some payback, so either help me or get out of the way."

Alyss frowned in the kappa's direction, before having to backpedal to avoid a giant arm made of green mist that tried to grab her and blasting it apart  
with a rocket launcher she conjured. "I guess this means we're all on the same side now, like it or not..." She flew downwards to avoid another barrage  
of lasers as she started the scanning the area, "Wait...where's James?"

At hearing this, Tenshi frowned while looking away, "...Parsee took him inside that thing.." She gestured to the colossal mass standing before them.

Needless to say, no one was happy to hear this, "What? But why?" Marisa demanded as she readied her Hakkero. If anything happened to one of the  
few fans she had, she was gonna Master Spark the Bridge Princess all the way back to the Underground.

"Beats me, all I got was something about how she "envied" him above everyone else, or some nonsense like that," Tenshi replied with a shrug  
as she resumed her attack on the machine.

"Envied him above everyone else? What does that even..." Alyss took a moment to ponder what she meant by that...and then remembered something  
the hero-to-be had told her before.

His dream had been to come here and meet everyone..."Parsee's been using him since the very beginning..." Suddenly, she saw that the machine  
had stopped attacking, "Uh...ok, what's going on?"

"That's what going on..." Reimu remarked as she pointed to something floating out of the mist, wrapped in a dark cloak, "...You can take off the  
cloak, Parsee. We know it's you in there."

"Aww, I'm jealous you figured out who I am.." The figure reached up and removed their cloak to reveal Parsee...only for all those present to gasp at  
the sight of her skin being even more pale than before with faint green jagged lines running along the sides of her face, "And you remember my name  
too. A bit late to have that happen...but I suppose it's better late than never."

The gang all looked ready to attack...except for Alyss to be the one to ask, "Parsee...what have you done with James?...And yourself for that matter?"  
Despite the current circumstances, Alyss still felt some measure of concern for the individual before her.

"Oh? You mean Mr Hero?" Parsee gave a dismissive wave, "He's alive...for the time being anyways," Alyss flinched at hearing this, "As for me? Well...power  
always has a price to be paid, and that's all there is to it," As if she wanted to demonstrate her newfound power, a swirling green cloud appeared around  
her hand and with it, all the fairies who were affected suddenly froze and stood at attention.

Needless to say, the sight of this automatically put everyone on edge, "Oi! Stop that! Those are my friends!" Cirno flew in to attack...only to automatically  
repelled by some sort of barrier around the youkai of envy.

"See what I can do? See the kind of power I wield? The best part?" Parsee clenched her hand tightly, "This is all only the beginning...a power that goes  
beyond the limits of both Humans AND Youkai and reaches into Godhood! And it's all mine!"

"It's official. She's losing it completely..." Sanae said with a sigh.

"You do realize at the rate you're going, you're gonna plunge Gensokyo into all-out war." Reimu commented while holding her gohei tightly, the yin-yang  
orbs on her sides quietly humming with power. Even now, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden had to use remarkable willpower not to just blast the youkai with  
every ounce of strength she could muster, "Is that...really what you want?"

At hearing Reimu speak, Parsee actually blinked in surprise for a moment...before grinning rather evilly, her teeth seeming to sharpen as she  
did so, "Well...to be honest, it helps...but that's only part of what I'm after..."

It was Reimu's turn to grind her teeth together, "Alright, I've had enough of everyone beating around the bush with me lately! Just tell us what you-"  
She and everyone else suddenly had to throw up barriers as a barrage of energy blasts shot forth with such power and ferocity they were all pushed  
back.

"...You want to know the truth that badly? You think you can stomach it?" An empty expression appeared in the youkai's eyes, "Naive, stupid  
shrine maiden...protected by your power and authority, having everyone love you...someone with all that can never comprehend the truth of this  
world's cruelty."

Alyss suddenly noticed something clenched in her hand, "Parsee...what is that you're carrying..?"

"Hmm? This?" Parsee held up the three cards...and almost everyone's hearts skipped a beat, "Just a little something I took off your friend...not like  
he's gonna need them anymore."

 **Star Sign "Dragonic Meteor"**

In a flash, Parsee turned and held up her hand, a green barrier forming to stop Marisa's comet-style attack, "Hmm...it seems I've struck a nerve, haven't I?"

"You..." Marisa snarled as she kept trying to smash through the barrier, "What did you do with him? Tell me!"

"I have no reason to take orders from you, human," And with a wave of her arm, she repelled the witch, sending her flying, "You know, this whole incident  
is your fault anyhow. Without you guys to encourage and guide him, he wouldn't have survived long enough to ensure I gained all this power...nor would he  
have brought me what was rightfully mine."

From the giant mass came smaller clumps of mist which began forming into more clones of Parsee and filling the air alongside the envy-infused fairies. Every  
clone though looked distorted with either incredibly pale skin, green lines on their faces, empty looks in their eyes...basically, there was nothing right about them.

Alyss could only watch in horror at what was unfolding before her, "Parsee...who are you, really?"

The aura emitting from Parsee morphed into even more mist as she walked forward on the air, "Unloved by anyone...taken for granted...driven to extremes  
by a cruel, unforgiving world and forced to cast aside her humanity, her very soul in exchange for power...and even then, the object of her revenge was  
taken from her too...and then she wandered...unloved by either humans or youkai...an abomination in both worlds. That which governs all sorrow..." She put a hand to her chest,

"Wherever there is envy or sorrow, I will be there, and that...That is me."

"Unloved by...humans...or youkai..." Reimu's eyes widened as it all finally settled in, "No...don't tell me you're..."

"That's right..." Parsee's eyes blazed with green fire, "I am a human villager who cast aside her humanity to become a Youkai! Which means there is  
only one way this can all end..." She flexed her fingers and her nails sharpened into claws, her teeth becoming jagged.

A massive explosion of power erupted out from her as she threw her head back and roared, the sky above seeming to boom and roar alongside her.  
"T-This amount of power is insane!" Sanae cried over the noise.

"T-There was a human villager who became a youkai under my nose this whole time...and I didn't know..?" Reimu muttered as she tried to shield herself  
from the force of the wind being kicked up.

"Who cares about that?! Let's just take her down!" Tenshi's sword shined with power and she released a massive sword beam on Parsee...only for a  
MASSIVE mechanized hand to reach out of the cloud and swat it away, "What the...?"

"Oh? So you finally decided to wake up and do your job..." Parsee looked up at the giant mass rather proudly, "Mr Hero."

As if on cue, the mist around the colossus departed, revealing its terrifying magnificence to everyone. In place of a lower body, the mech had a series  
of giant mechanized legs in place with all manner of weaponry scattered around its hull...but the most horrifying aspect...was in the center of its chest...was  
a giant glowing green crystal...and in the center, floating in the midst of green energy...an empty, defeated look in his tired eyes...was...

"JAMES!" Everyone present was horrified at what they saw.

"The Hero becomes the Villain, or rather the Devil...and causes the end of the world he wanted to protect," Parsee looked back at the assembled group before her, "It's  
rather...poetic when you think about it." Seeing the angry faces being thrown in her direction, she chuckled, "Ah, now that's what I been wanting  
to see! Give me all your hatred, your sorrow...it will only make me stronger!"

"Out of my way!" Marisa charged past everyone and flew towards the crystal, hammering against it, "James! Come on, man! This is not the time  
to be taking a nap! You're not Meiling so wake up already!" She didn't get a response, "...James? James! Say something!" Again, no response. At this  
point, she was starting to sweat, "H-Hey, come on...this isn't funny! Say anything!"

Finally, she got a response...though not the one she wanted, "...Useless...Empty..." The crystal began shining with green light, forcing Reimu to  
pull Marisa away as a beam of green energy fired forth, powerful enough to briefly part the clouds as the machine roared.

"...What did you do?" Marisa turned, eyes blazing with fury, "What did you do to him?!"

Parsee calmly inspected her nails, "Oh,nothing much...I simply exposed him for the bag of hot air he really is...it's amazing what happens to the human  
mind when you hit it with a few harsh truths, isn't it? They'll do anything to escape the pain...and now it's time for my other fragments to return to me.." At that moment, a series of green orbs flew towards her and when they crashed into her...her body overflowed with power...

A pair of spectral, almost angelic wings, unfolded from her back as her hair seemed to lengthen several inches, the green lines etching themselves onto  
her face. Her form now appearing taller too but slightly hunched over, **"And now...I have everything I need...to end this worthless illusion..."**

More and more her power seemed to grow as the winds picked up. When she spoke next, it was with great authority, **"Now we stand at a crossroads...either**  
 **you kill me and your friend...or we tear your world apart!"** The eyes of her mech lit up bright green too.

 **"For before this night is over...that which imprisons us...the Hakurei Border WILL FALL!"**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...that all just happened. This...is arguably the darkest chapter I've written so far. Yes, folks, everything up till now has been part of** **Parsee's gambit for this very moment. She now holds all the cards. She's spreading her mist across Gensokyo, she's using James as a Human Shield. She** **has the Spell Capture Cards in her grasp, and now...she's evolved into a sort of EX-Mode.**

 **Needless to say, things are looking rather bleak.**

 **...And now with all this new info about Parsee...anybody who's read a certain chapter in Forbidden Scrollery and knows the deal with "humans turning into youkai"...well, let's just say this whole mess has gotten ALOT more complicated. Despite all this, are her intentions really as evil as they seem? Or perhaps** **there's more to it..**

 **It's not over though. The gang isn't going down without a fight, and we're not done with the revelations...and what will become of Mr Hero here? Just what** **will become of Parsee too?**

 **Well, you'll just have to wait till next time to find out...hopefully the next chapter WON'T take two months to get out XD**


	12. Searching For An Answer

**Author's Note: Well...here we are. The moment where matters get settled once and for all. With such overwhelming**  
 **odds stacked against them, just how will our heroes triumph? Well, you'll just have to wait and see...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Searching For An Answer**

Everyone could only float there, watching as Parsee continued to lose herself in her newfound power. It was both worrying and yet  
pitiful at the same time. Especially with the newest revelations about the Bridge Princess.

Alyss stood dumbfounded, Parsee's words having shaken her up just a little. She hadn't been serious about this incident's perpetrator  
wanting to destroy the Hakurei Border, but now she felt like she had tempted fate, "Okay..." She breathed, trying to compose herself,"What's  
the new plan?"

Even the normally infallible Reimu needed a moment to snap out of her stupor. Once she did though, she was all business once  
again...or at least trying to create the image of it, "We need to split up into two groups like before. One of us needs to take on Parsee.  
The other needs to stop that machine before it reaches the border." Reimu could only scowl at seeing the machine starting its march,  
carrying the poor lifeless human who was her friend with it.

Alyss nodded in approval, "Need Marisa and me to brute force it? At least so it doesn't get very far?"

"I'm all for it," Marisa pulled her hat down over her eyes, "Just...be careful, ok? That lovable idiot of ours is still trapped inside..."

Alyss pulled her hat down over her own eyes in affirmative response, "We're all gonna save him." With that, they took off towards the  
titan which continued to march even as the mist continued to envelop the sky over Gensokyo. Everybody knew if they didn't act fast  
enough...there wouldn't BE much of a world left to save.

Waving her hands at Marisa, Alyss signaled her to go upwards while she herself flew downwards towards the machine's legs. Every footstep  
this thing took left deep imprints in the earth and flattened trees like twigs. "How the heck did she even..." Alyss shrugged off the question  
then and there. Taking off her hat, she pulled out a pipe bomb, activating it just before throwing at the enemy, causing its feet to flinch.

On Marisa's side, the Ordinary Magician zoomed up towards the head, bobbing and weaving out of the lasers being fired at her though  
she did take time to spare one glimpse at the guy who was trapped now. The man who said he appreciated all her work. _We're going to see_  
 _each other again...that's a promise!_

Filled with determination, Marisa took aim with her Hakkero and let loose a energy bullets into the titan's face, "Hey, big guy!  
Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Its eyes lighting up, the war machine looked over at her as she blew a raspberry at it and began circling around, taking  
potshots at its face. In response, a whirring sound could be heard as its eyes let loose beams of green light that the magician just barely managed  
to evade by swerving sharply to the right, "Ha! Missed me! If you wanna take down the Number Two Youkai Hunter, you're gonna have to try  
harder than that!"

As if it were honoring her request, the machine swapped out its lasers for firing trails of green orbs that sweeped back and forth, earning a  
laugh from its target, "Now that's more like it!" She charged up some more energy in her Hakkero and countered with a rain of star-shaped  
Danmaku that pelted the robot's metallic face over and over even as she maneuvered herself to and fro in order to dodge. Suddenly, the  
behemoth mech reared back one of its giant fists and swung at her.

Instead of being afraid, Marisa only grinned and leapt off her broom, bombarding the machine with more lasers as she descended. She  
whistled and her broom, like an well-trained canine, flew down and caught her just in time to avoid another swing from the robot's arm.  
"Yeah! Now try this on for size!" She slotted in one of her spell cards, "Master Spark!"

She fired off her signature spell and the giant energy beam smashed into the titan's face...alongside a massive barrage of icicles, a pile of various  
insects, a large geyser of water and even a rain of missiles, "Huh?" Marisa turned her head to see Cirno, Wriggle, Sanae, and Nitori floating there,  
ready to fight, "Guys!"

"You didn't really think we were gonna sit this one out, did you, Marisa?" Sanae said with a confident smile.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to save that idiot. I just don't like the idea of anyone stealing away my work." Nitori remarked while  
scoffing though Marisa made note there was a slight bit of uncertainty on her face, possibly even a trace of guilt.

"You guys..." Marisa smirked and shook her head, "Alright...try to keep up!" With that, the gang all split up in different directions, bombarding the  
mech with projectiles from all directions.

As that battle waged in the skies, down below the girl in red ran. She kept running with all her might until she was left panting a few feet away  
from the feet. She heard the titan's footsteps and the whirring and angry hissing of metal and steam. Alyss knew she had to act quickly...and hope  
the machine focused more on Marisa and the others.

Taking off her hat, she unloaded the stockpile of C4...

* * *

While that was going on, the other group was in the middle of a fierce clash with the now superpowered Parsee. "You lot really are fools if you think  
you can win," Parsee deflected the talismans being fired with one arm and retaliated with a barrage of green energy orbs.

Reimu took off like a lightning bolt, bobbing in and out of the path of the orbs as she flew in a circular formation around her target, "Don't get cocky.  
Just cause you got a power boost doesn't change the fact I'm gonna exterminate you!" With a wave of her arms, homing amulets and talismans  
flew off in all directions.

Parsee only yawned as she swung her arm out, releasing a large green wave that spread out far and wide, nullifying all the projectiles being fired  
at her, "Seriously? Is that the best you can-" She had no to finish her question as that moment, a barrage of very sharp wind blades came at her  
from the side thanks to a certain tengu reporter. "Tch..." She dissipated into pure green mist and reappeared right in Aya's face, "That wasn't very  
nice..."

She kicked the reporter hard in the chest region with enough force to send her flying but before she could launch a follow up attack, she was  
forced to whirl around and conjure a barrier to hold off the weight of a giant keystone that was dropped on top of her, "So, even the Celestial brat  
wishes to oppose me...very well..."

Parsee pulled back her fist and splintered the keystone with one punch...only for her eyes to widen at seeing Tenshi had used the keystone as a  
hiding spot and attacked with several lightning fast sword swings, her weapon crackling with red electricity before she placed a palm on the youkai's  
face, "This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me...Scarlet Weather Pressure!" Being so close, Parsee was caught up in the full force of the blue-haired  
girl's attack, being blasted back and engulfed by a torrent of crimson energy orbs.

As if that weren't enough, a tornado flew in from nowhere thanks to Aya, forcing the youkai of jealousy to conjure barriers on both sides to protect  
herself. It seemed like she would be able to outlast their attacks...if it weren't the fact that a certain shrine maiden decided to take advantage of the  
distraction.

"Yin-Yang Orb!" Parsee tilted her gaze upwards, a hint of surprise appearing on her facial features at the sight of Reimu charging up a massive orb  
that represented the duality of Taos and hurling it downward. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Parsee could only snarl as the attack made  
contact, creating a huge explosion that filled the air with a cloud of smoke.

"Ah yeah! High five!" Tenshi cheered excitedly as she held up a hand...but sadly, did not get what she was after, "Oh come on. That was totally worth  
a high five!..Maybe even a high ten."

"Don't flatter yourself," Reimu scoffed, hand on her hip, "I could've easily taken her by myself."

"Oh, my apologies, Miss Hakurei Miko," Tenshi bowed in apology but it was obvious she was messing with Reimu thanks to the smirk on her face,"I had no  
intentions of stealing your thunder."

As Reimu fumed and bickered with Tenshi, Aya's ears twitched as she picked up on something, "What the..." She looked over and her eyes opened  
up as large as dinner plates, "Uh, guys?...We may have a problem?"

A pair of emerald green eyes were glaring at them from the smoke.

 **(Play Parsee's Theme: Green-Eyed Jealousy)**

The smoke cleared and everyone tensed at the sight of seeing a VERY familiar blue light surrounding Parsee, blending in with her natural green aura.  
Instead of saying anything, she simply smirked and held up one of the Spell Capture Cards which now held the image of Reimu's Yin-Yang Orb on it!

The sight of this was...well, it was enough to get Reimu's blood boiling just a little, "You...give those back! They don't belong to you!"

"Oh, but of course..." Still grinning, Parsee zipped forward, the Yin-Yang Orb rematerializing now in her grasp and she lunged her hand forward, forcing  
Reimu to conjure a barrier against her own attack. The shrine maiden found her barrier shattering from the orb's power and being launched far away.

"REIMU!" Tenshi and Aya called out before the latter took in a gust of wind to make sure she was ok. Tenshi growled as she turned and rose her  
weapon, "I'm going to make you regret that, youkai!" She lunged forward...only to find Parsee had summoned an emerald blade of her own and blocked  
her attack with one hand.

"That's rich, coming from the celestial brat who caused an incident just for her own selfish amusement," Parsee reminded her before shoving her away  
with minimal effort before charging forward and releasing a massive sword wave of her own which Tenshi countered by cutting through it with her own  
blade before locking swords with the instigator, "It must be so nice to sit on your throne up in the heavens and laugh at the suffering we surface dwellers go through!"

"Shut up!" Tenshi roared in defiance and actually managed to push Parsee back before dropping a keystone on top of her, "Don't talk about things you  
don't even understand! You think it's easy?! Living in a place that's the epitome of boredom and dullness?!" She took off at the girl, deflecting her swing  
before reversing her grip and delivering a mighty underhanded swing that sent her flying back,"All we do is eat peaches, go fishing, and drink sake all day long!  
We may play the occasional game once in a while or listen to music but that's about it!"

She sheathed her sword and crouched down before lunging forward and drawing her sword at lightning speeds, sending crimson crescent waves in  
all directions,"It's the same thing day in and day out! Nothing ever changes! That's not living! So you know what? I caused an incident just so I could, even if it was  
only brief, feel alive again!"

Even though she found herself forced back, Parsee still scoffed, "How typical. You're just like everyone else in this world than. Even when you got it all,  
you still want more!" She flew forward to meet the final wave head on...only to dissipate into mist and reappear behind the celestial, readying to attack.

Tenshi spun around and clashed her weapon against the youkai's, "Oh yeah? Well, look who's talking," Parsee seemed to stiffen a little as the celestial  
went on, "Tell me, how is what you're trying to do any different? Because I can tell by the look in your eyes...you want to change things too, don't ya?"

At hearing this, Parsee froze up briefly...and then bared her fangs, " **BE SILENT!"** A massive explosion of green energy erupted from her, sending Tenshi  
flying like a beanbag as the power ripples actually blew away the surrounding trees and even tore up the terrain. "I will destroy ALL of it...I will make those  
who betrayed me pay! No one will stand in my way!"

"...I see..." Tenshi regained her composure though her face now looked rather solemn, "Well then, if that's how it's gonna be..." She looked up at her  
opponent, "You know...We Celestials Come Down To Earth To Give People Advice..." She turned away, "But For You There Is Nothing That Can Be Said..."

"What are you talking abo-" All of a sudden,Parsee froze up and whirled around in time to receive a face full of eye lasers courtesy of a certain Moon Rabbit.

"My apologies, Miss Mizuhashi, but I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished," Reisen remarked in a calm yet wary tone of voice.

The transformed Youkai growled and rubbed her eyes,"You...how dare you!" Suddenly, Aya speeded by at supersonic speeds, crashing into her  
over and over before a giant glyph appeared beneath her feet. Parsee leered over in the direction of Reimu, "You...!"

Reimu's face was cold and hard as stone as she cast one of her more powerful Spell Cards, "Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Binding Circle!" The  
glyph flared with power and a pillar of light shot up into the heavens, engulfing Parsee who roared in a mix of fury and pain.

"Just give up already. You can't win against the power of the Hakurei Bloodline." The shrine maiden remarked...only to hear chuckling from inside  
the barrier,"...Oi, what's so funny?"

"Hehe...you are.." A figure could be seen within the barrier as the light began being slowly overwritten by youkai energy, "You...honestly think...you  
can defeat me...when I've already surpassed the limits of both Humans AND Youkai?" Parsee's green eyes stared at Reimu as the former's aura grew  
ever more powerful, " **I am a God now...and I alone will judge the fate of this world!** "

At that moment, a Spell Card was announced, **Grandpa Hanasaka "Jealous Of The Kind And Lovely".** The barrier was dispelled as Parsee's spell activated...only with her new form, a once simple card was now far more powerful and complex as she was surrounded by swirling columns of green energy orbs that that began  
moving in all directions, leaving trails of colored danmaku bullets in her path that were shaped like lotus flowers. Before long, the sky was filled with a  
wondrous yet deadly display of her power.

All four fighters split up and began maneuvering through the barrage, doing their best just to stay in the air...even as Parsee made things even more  
unfair by having some of her clones shoot beams of light in all directions that criss-crossed over one another. "Come on! If you don't fight with the  
intent to KILL, I'll end everything you love!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Reimu called back as she tried to formulate a strategy. She knew Parsee was dangerous...very dangerous in fact, especially  
with her new power and what she had been doing...and yet there was something about the way she was acting that didn't make sense. She just couldn't  
put her finger on it...not yet anyways...

 _Well, if she wants me to get serious...then I'll gladly oblige.._ With her Yin-Yang Orbs humming with power, Reimu flew to meet her enemy head on...

* * *

Minutes Past. Bullets Soared. The red girl stood on the ground, nervously hugging the trees, observing her little handicraft. She looked up, wondering  
if Marisa and the others could handle their opponent's face.

More beams, missiles, and other various projectiles continued to get traded high up in the sky as Marisa kept looking for openings, "Darn it, if only I could  
get those lasers to stop firing for a moment..." As if answering her prayers, swarms of insects began blotting out the mech's eye lenses, "What the..." She  
looked up to see Wriggle there, controlling the swarms. "Wriggle?"

"Go do what you gotta do," The bug girl sighed, "Just...don't let this be for nothing, ok?"

"Wriggle..." Marisa smiled and adjusted her hat, "Heh, you know for a bug girl, you're alright," She pulled out another spell card and slotted it into her  
Hakkero before attaching it to her broom, **'Dragon Meteor!"** She took off like a blazing comet, streaking high up into the air before turning and descending  
like a meteor.

As she descended though, she heard another voice, **"Mid-Day Supernova!"** A swarm of blue meteors fell alongside the magician, courtesy of Sanae,  
which made Marisa's smile only grow as the combined attack crashed into the machine's head with the force of a sonic boom, causing the mech to  
wobble and step backwards.

Alyss growled for a moment. The help was actually not very helpful in those few seconds. That is, until the metal titan seemed to stop for a moment.  
Though it was not alive, it almost seemed furious its face was desecrated...it took a few moments to realize but she then saw one of its feet positioned  
right over her trap, which earned a rather evil smirk from the bomber, "Gotcha."

She flipped the switch on the detonator...and a massive explosion went off right under the mech's feet, creating an unstable terrain as even more  
bombs went off around the area. Thanks to this, and the team's own efforts, the mech's feet finally gave out from beneath it and the whole contraption  
fell over on its side.

Seeing the titan's attacks had stopped for now, the gang, with the exception of Nitori who stayed behind to provide back-up, flew towards the crystal  
core in its chest and hammered their fists against it repeatedly, "Yo James! Come on, this is not the time to take a nap! The world's on the line!" Marisa  
roared.

"Things look bad now, sure, but that's all the more reason we can't give up!" Cirno screamed as she conjured ice around her fists and smashed them  
against the crystal, "If I'm not giving up, then that means you shouldn't either!"

"Hey Mr James! You told me you loved butterflies, remember?" Hastily, Wriggle summoned a butterfly, in the hopes it would jog something, "...Please...say anything.."

Finally, they got a response...though it wasn't the one they wanted, "Useless...so useless...they were right...I'll never amount to anything..." Looking  
closely, the group saw something they had seen the poor lad hardly ever do...

Tears...actual tears...streaming down from his seemingly lifeless eyes...

The crystal's green light began to intensify. Getting a bad feeling, Marisa grabbed both the fairy and the bug youkai and flew as far from the mech as  
she could, and as fast as possible. "EVERYONE! MOVE!"

It was not like Marisa to sound worried over anything, so to hear the panic in her voice...well, you didn't need to be a genius to realize it meant something bad. Even  
Alyss could see what was going on and she too beat a hasty retreat, flying as fast as she could, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

The mech sat up enough to aim the laser...and it fired. The massive emerald blast roared forward, reducing trees to ash, melting away the very earth  
those same trees once stood on and creating a massive trench that stretched on for what seemed like miles...

Alyss, having narrowly escaped the blast radius of the attack, could only float up in the sky and stare in shock and horror at the destruction before  
her, "T-T-That...was WAY too close..." She turned as the others flew up to meet her, only wearing dejected looks on their faces, "...Let me guess, still  
no luck breaking him out?"

They shook their heads, "He...he was crying, Alyss..." The bomber's gaze tilted up as she saw Marisa staring off to the side, gnarling her teeth, "He looked  
like he was in so much pain...almost like he wasn't even alive...I..she did something to him, Alyss..."

Alyss lowered her gaze enough to cast a shadow over her eyes, "...Keep that metal titan busy. I'll be right back..." Without waiting for an answer, she  
flew off, doing her best to keep composure but losing, "MIZUHASHI!"

The youkai turned her head...in time to receive a rocket to the face which she shrugged off, "Oh, it's the red witch. What do you want?"

"So, you know our friend down there, James?" Though the bomber's voice was calm, her hands were trembling in quiet fury-one which was also reflected  
in her gaze towards the Youkai Of Jealousy, "He looks pretty _dead_ inside right now," In the next second, she conjured another rocket launcher, taking swift aim  
at Parsee's face, "What did you do to him?"

To her shock, the youkai only sighed and looked away, "Wow...you really are a naïve idiot, you know that?"

"Answer the question!" Alyss readied to pull the trigger.

"...Alright..." Parsee snapped her fingers and a pile of clones flew out to battle the other incident resolvers, "First off, I'm not doing anything more than  
giving Mr Hero over there a wake up call," She gestured a thumb off to where the mech was trying to climb out of the ditch, "Also, before you attempt to  
take the moral high ground, I should let you know that I'm just giving him exactly what he deserves...a wake up call."

The Red Bomber gnarled her teeth together as she figured she had an idea where this was going, but decided to wait and hear the youkai out first.

"You see, Mr Hero over there got brought here as a result of that gap hag's stupid little game. She expected me to cause an incident so he could swoop  
in and defeat me. Saving the day and being loved by all...in the end, I was little more than a scapegoat to her," At hearing this, Alyss rose an eyebrow.

Parsee chuckled emptily, "As you can probably imagine, I didn't like the idea of being someone's puppet, so I bided my time and waited for the  
opportune moment. I spent DAYS watching him go on his "adventure" and basically getting the world handed to him on a silver platter! I had to listen  
to his ridiculous preaching again and again, watch as people came to admire him...and I...I envied him so much...and on some level...I think I began to hate him..."

"I mean...why should this OUTSIDER get a happy ending while I get **NOTHING?!"** In a flash, she warped in front of the bomber  
and swung her claws at her...though Alyss managed to teleport away several feet and retaliated with a rocket but Parsee sliced it clean in half.

"So that's it? That's your reason for causing the destruction of your own home?!" Alyss continued to lob explosives as she tried to wrap her  
head around Parsee's motivations, "You envied the fact somebody had more than you do?!"

"You think it's pitiful, don't you?" Parsee conjured a bunch of glowing orbs that began firing energy beams in all directions, forcing the bomber  
to teleport back and forth in order to evade them, "Well, imagine having to live like this day in and day out. Whatever envy or jealousy a person  
experiences is mine too! Can you even comprehend what that's like?!"

Alyss opened her mouth to speak...and was forced to shut it again at realizing she had no answer.

"And that's when I realized...that human...is blind to the real world," Alyss backed away in time to avoid another claw swipe, "Not just him either...you,  
the shrine maiden, the gap hag... **ALL OF YOU ARE BLIND!** " She threw her head back and roared, triggering a shockwave of power that rippled out over  
the horizon. "All of you only think of yourselves! You act like just because you have power, you can do whatever you want! You all live such carefree lives,  
not caring who you trample over to maintain it!"

"Even if all that IS true," Alyss finally found her voice, "Ever considered the things and people we care about _besides_ ourselves?"

"One day, those connections will be your downfall!" Parsee roared in return, releasing an ever-increasing amount of attacks, "You'll be betrayed and  
left all alone. Your work will mean NOTHING! Wanna know why?!" She swung her arm out, "Because the real world doesn't care about what we want! It's cruel,  
unforgiving, and has no place for things like heroism or upholding empty ideals! THAT is why I did what I did! Your "friend" is nothing more than a dreamer living  
in a fantasy world! People like that DESERVE to end up DEAD!"

The Ordinary Magician did not take well to that, "That does it. I am totally using my Final Spark on her..." Before she could act though, she saw  
the Red Bomber put up a hand, "Alyss? What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Alyss ported through the laser storm and appeared in Parsee's face, wearing an intense scowl on her features, "Do NOT. Tell US.  
What reality is!"

In response, Parsee went to strike with her claws again, only for Alyss to port away and leave a pile of grenades behind that blew up in the youkai's  
face. "The truth always hurts, doesn't it? You people who are blessed with everything...you can never understand how it feels...to have it all taken  
away...and to know...YOU'LL NEVER HAVE IT BACK!" Her aura somehow managed to grow even darker as the lines on her face darkened too.

"I am going to watch...as your so-called "Hero"...destroys everything you love...and once he's at his lowest point...once he finally accepts the  
truth about this world...only then will I release him from his torment!" At that moment, the mechanized titan stood up and roared in unison with its master.

Alyss could only float there, listening to Parsee's rantings, and grinding her teeth together while clenching her fists. It wasn't enough that the Youkai Of Envy had  
gone this far in the name of her goals but she didn't show any signs of regret at her actions...and now, all that was left of the Bridge Princess...was a monster...

A monster...was Parsee Mizuhashi really a monster?

The Red Bomber looked past Parsee at all the others gathered around. Regardless of who they were, human, youkai, or even gods or Celestials...all of  
them were worried to some degree or another for the lifeless human trapped inside the titan. Looking at them now...the Red Bomber was reminded of  
a certain power...the power to connect people's hearts...none of them were going to give up until their friend was safe.

Alyss, with remarkable willpower, relaxed her stance and unclenched her hands, "Parsee Mizuhashi...the Youkai Of Jealousy..." When she looked to  
said youkai it was with an expression full of hope and determination. "Is there truly no point to your life and existence other than to BE jealous? What exactly  
are you trying to gain?"

Parsee growled, "You have no right to ask me something like that! You who had life handed to you on a silver platter have no right to even THINK  
you can judge me!" She rose her arms and two giant lotus flowers formed from pure mist appeared on either side of her before opening up and  
spewing torrents of lasers and energy orbs in all directions.

Alyss, in response, simply pulled out a pair of grenades...and then teleported both of them straight into Parsee's face disrupting her attack and  
letting her continue, "I wasn't judging you Mizuhashi-san. I was asking you a question."

For a moment, Parsee was quiet...and then snarled, "You wanna know what I want? I want JUSTICE!"

"Justice, huh?" The Red Bomber sighed in dismay, "Would there be "justice" in razing the world to the ground, just because you think they've  
got it better than you? Where is Justice in punishing those who didn't even ask for that silver platter?"

"This world is a false paradise anyways. It's more like a prison than a home. A gilded cage!" Parsee retorted as she grew increasingly unstable.

To her surprise, Alyss actually started to laugh quietly, "You're right...this world was never our home. And maybe sometimes, it is a prison. And  
for certain, there's been injustice made towards you," She rose an eyebrow, "...So? You think there has ever been someone in this world who  
doesn't understand your pain?"

The youkai snapped back, "Then tell me! If there are people who DO understand, why haven't they bothered reaching out?"

Alyss shrugged, "Because you never made yourself known to them. You hold yourself up underground in that bridge of yours...how do you  
expect anyone to know?"

"I spent YEARS and YEARS under that stupid bridge!" Parsee roared, "I've spent so long under there that I've lost track...do you know what  
that's like?! DO YOU?!"

Alyss lowered her gaze, "No, of course not. I probably never will," She looked up, "Would you like to tell us what it was like?"

The youkai of envy's attacks seemed to slow down at hearing this...and her form started to tremble, "Cold...Empty...Lonely...spending every  
waking moment knowing that you can never enjoy the kind of happiness everyone else has and cursed with this burden...I am jealous of people  
like you...those who have everything they want...and can't even properly appreciate it!"

As if in response to her anger, her aura seemed to grow ever larger, and her war machine began its march towards the barrier...only now the  
Hakurei Shrine could be seen in the distance. "I can see the fear in your eyes too...the same fear all those who cross my bridge display..."

"Of course I'm afraid!" Alyss roared before nodding to the others to go stop the titan before turning to look Parsee in the eye, "I'm a stupid  
dumb timid human...I'm still weak and scared of so many things...but.." She let out a breath she'd been holding in, "If you want, I won't be afraid of you."

This caused the youkai to stop briefly, "...Excuse me?"

"I shouldn't be afraid of you. Because even though you're a youkai...you're not a monster," Parsee's eye seemed to twitch at hearing this but  
Alyss went on anyways, "You're as...needy as the rest of us ungrateful, confused and scared folk."

Parsee spat, "I am nothing like you, human."

The Red Bomber wasn't fazed though, "How so?"

"I already told you how! You lot have everything, while I have nothing! You have friends, lives, the ability to go where you please and do what you  
wish! I'm so jealous of how good you've got it!"

Alyss shook her head, "I can't deny you're right...but if you have nothing, and I have everything...well, what would you like then?"

Instead of getting angry or bitter this time...Parsee simply sighed and turned away, "...There's no point in asking for anything...it'll just be taken  
away from me eventually...just like everything else in my life."

"...Mizuhashi-san, look at me again, please," Hesitantly, Parsee did as asked, "I'm a human. I'll probably die in about 80 years or so. Everything I  
have will just disappear the same way."

"Pftt...well, your short life is gonna have more meaning than mine, in that case..." Parsee replied in a bitter tone of voice.

"Then why don't you want those things too?" Alyss asked, "No...that's a dumb question. Deep down, you want those things too. But what you  
told me just tells me that you're afraid of losing those things again."

The youkai of envy actually laughed mockingly, "As long as I get my wish, I don't really care what happens...I'll gladly accept the consequences."

Alyss frowned, now knowing without a shadow of a doubt something was off, "...And what wish would that be?"

Instead of answering, Parsee only seemed to look off in the distance as the others tried to stop the titan's rampage, "...You can't save him, you know."

"Why? Give me a good answer." Alyss asked, genuinely curious.

Parsee looked back, "Because you've seen this kind of event repeat itself before...haven't you, Miss Red Bomber?"

Alyss eyes widened at hearing this statement and bit her lip hard, "...Yes," She suddenly shook her head, "What does that matter? Are you going  
to rant to me about how the same idiots are doomed to repeat their predecessor's mistakes?" Parsee rose an eyebrow at hearing this, "And that  
there's no stopping? I don't want to hear any of that. Because I KNOW things CAN change! But more importantly" She clenched her fist tightly, "Do you really think killing one measly human to prove me wrong is a victory?"

"You certainly seem to be making a big deal out of one human." Parsee commented.

Alyss went on,"Do you know many humans exist today in this world? Seven Billion. I bet you can't even comprehend that number. There will be more...many more who  
make the same dumb mistakes that the past idiots have made...but at the same time, there will be more who take a different path. Hundreds...Thousands.  
For as long as time flows." She glanced off at the mech as it now seemed to be moving in their direction, "And James? Just one man? Even if he's the last  
Outsider to EVER come to Gensokyo...what victory would killing him bring to you?"

In response, Parsee rose her hand and swung it launching a barrage of green meteors in her direction, "You got the same problem as him. You  
both talk too much without having anything to back it up!"

Suddenly, a barrier formed in front of Alyss thanks to Reimu, "I agree that all the talking gets a bit annoying...but maybe you should try actually  
listening instead of just letting what's being said fall on deaf ears."

"Still treating me like I'm the enemy when it's the gap hag who set all this up, miko brat?" Parsee reminded those before her.

"I haven't forgotten that, and rest assured, I'm gonna have a few words with her once this is all over and done with," Reimu pulled out another  
spell card, "But I'm focusing on the present...and right now, my mission is to stop you and protect the people of Gensokyo...and that includes  
the idiot over there.." She gestured with her head in James' direction.

At hearing this, Parsee...actually took a step back, "You...why...why do you lot try so hard for one measly HUMAN?"

"Because it's my job, obviously," Reimu sighed before looking off to the side, "And..." She glanced down at the Reimu plushy and sighed before  
putting on a slight smile,"...Heh...maybe this is a bit unprofessional of me but...giving up on him...after all that's happened...just doesn't feel right.."

"You don't have the first clue how tough it is to find people who actually APPRECIATES my work," Marisa spoke up with a smile and running her  
fingers along the hat's rim, "Most people focus more on the fact I'm Lady Mima's **former** apprentice and my thieving then they do on the fact that  
I've saved their lives just as many times as Reimu here. So, finding someone who appreciates me for me, and can put up with my antics...well, they're  
the ones who make my job worth it."

"You're a big meanie!" Cirno and Wriggle yelled at the same time, the former conjuring a miniature snowstorm around her out of pure fury, "You used  
our friend! You hurt him, and you're gonna pay for that!"

"I have to agree with their sentiments," Sanae added with a nod before pointing her own gohei at Parsee, "Not only did you manipulate him for your  
own ends and endanger everyone else, but you betrayed the Moriya Shrine too! On my honour as a shrine maiden, and in the name of the moon, I  
will punish you!"

"Sorry, but I kinda want the chance to fight the guy so I can't really let you kill him," Tenshi remarked as she brandished her sword.

"That guy still owes me for breaking into my place and destroying my stuff, so I can't let you kill him either." Nitori aimed her water gun only to  
see Tenshi raising an eyebrow, "...What?"

"You do realize we wouldn't have needed to destroy your stuff if you had just cooperated in the first place, right?" The celestial reminded while  
tilting her head.

Nitori was silent for a moment...before pulling her cap down over her face, "...Shut up."

"Well, it's partly my fault he's in this mess, so saving him is the least I can do to pay him back," Reisen commented nervously, "And..it helps that he's nice too..."

Alyss sweatdropped at seeing everyone getting so pumped up...but at the same time, she took pride in seeing this display of camaraderie. She looked  
towards the giant mech as it loomed protectively over Parsee, "You hearing all this, James? Nobody here blames you for what's happening...so stop feeling  
sorry for yourself and get a grip already!"

The crystal core holding the lifeless human pulsated weakly...

* * *

I...have not had an easy life. That much I can say for certainty. I've struggled and fought for every little thing I ever had.

I've spent much of my early life feeling useless, like I didn't fit in. I tried to please everybody I met because I was taught that was the only way people  
would ever love me. Either you did what you were told or folks would abandon you...that's just one of many very weird lessons my birth parents taught me.

Heh...to this day, I still wonder if they truly loved me, or if I was just a scapegoat for all their problems...

Surrounded by all this miasma...my mind kept drifting back there...to all my shortcomings and failures...how I tried to hide them behind a smile and a  
"nothing bothers me " attitude. Looking back now though...how much of it was actually genuine and how much was just me trying to put up a tough  
front and not wanting to be shown pity?

Did I actually believe all that preaching I did, or did I just want to appear smart and philosophical?...I honestly had no answer.

...Who was I really? Just a Human? Just another Gappy trying to play Hero like the thousands of others before me? A guy who simply loved a good story? I...I was having trouble even remembering my name by this point.

What's worse, I did want to take responsibility for my actions...but now here I was...with a front row seat to the end of the world...and it was all my fault. If I hadn't  
taken that woma-I mean, the Sage's offer, none of this would be happening. I fell for her deal despite knowing the consequences...and why?...I don't really know if there's a straight answer to that.

Maybe...I felt like I was finally being rewarded for having overcome so many hardships? Of having come so far despite the odds...pfft, who I kidding? The powers  
that be aren't THAT kind. Maybe it was idle curiosity, the idea I COULD do it, but wondering if I actually SHOULD? Perhaps my life was just THAT dull and routine  
I would take any chance to shake things up?

Well, the reason didn't matter too much anymore. All that was left was to watch as the world outside fell apart and my friends suffered cause of my stupidity  
and ignorance...

...I really was useless, wasn't I? Parsee was right...without those cards or my friends, I couldn't really do anything...these guys didn't need someone like  
me around. Probably for the better that I just disappear...

 _"Maybe this is a bit unprofessional of me...but giving up on him...after all that's happened...just doesn't feel right..."_ That voice...whose voice was that? Oh  
right, Reimu...heh, for a moment I actually thought she was talking about me...wait, who else is talking?

 _"Most people focus more on the fact I'm Lady Mima's **former** apprentice and my thieving then they do on the fact that I've saved their lives just as many times as Reimu here. So, finding someone who appreciates me for me, and can put up with my antics...well, they're the ones who make my job worth it."_ Marisa?

Other voices...familiar ones too were speaking up too. Were they...talking about me? It would've been so easy to just stay there and drown in the  
miasma...but...I've never been one to take the easy way out.

I lifted my head just a little...and tried to focus...images started to form before me, "...G-G-Guys..?"

"James!" It was probably my imagination but...I swear I saw relief flash across the girls faces. "About time you decided to wake up!" Marisa laughed, "I swear, you sleep almost as much as the gap hag!"

"Ok, guys, can we stop taking potshots at Yukari for five minutes, please?" Alyss asked while rolling her eyes before smiling up at me, "Don't worry, James. We're  
gonna get you out of there soon...just...stay with us, ok?"

Before I could offer an answer...Parsee was there in my face, wearing a deep scowl on her features, "It seems Mr Hero here...needs another reminder of his place."

She held out her hand...and that's when all my world knew was pain...

* * *

The girls could only stare in shock as Parsee used her powers on the poor lad, the crystal core glowing brighter as the mist seemed to hide him completely  
from sight even though they could still hear his cries of pain. The gang went on the attack, Reimu and Marisa casting talismans and star-shaped energy blasts while Cirno called down a rain of icicles. The others joined in with their own projectiles...but the Capture Cards activated, and all their attacks were reflected  
back at them, blasting the girls away from one another.

Parsee flew to the top of the war machine and stood on the head, "Let's go...it won't be long now before we can end this world..." In response, the machine  
obeyed and made its way ever closer to the border. A wall of possessed fairies and Parsee clones quickly blocking the way and raining more attacks down on them.

Marisa, despite the pain she was in, growled and pounded her fist into her palm, "Gosh darn it! We almost had him back too!" Reimu put a comforting hand  
on her shoulder in an effort to try and calm her down.

"We need to act fast if we want to stop those two from reaching the border," Reisen used her powers to conjure a number of holograms to disorient and  
confuse the mob of enemies while the others took potshots, "Any ideas, Miss Alyss?"

Alyss winced as she narrowly avoided a laser blast and countered with a grenade to the clone's face, "I...well, if my phone was working I could get in  
contact with my squad and have them slow down that behemoth...huh?" As if some invisible force had heard her, said phone suddenly started buzzing as she picked up, "Hello?...Misaka? Look, it's a long story, I'll explain later...yes, I know the sky's gone green and youkai are going berserk and there's a giant doomsday robot heading for the border..."

"..Yeah, I know, I'm sorry...but yeah, this is an emergency. Get Lise to deploy all present members of the Bomber Unit. Oh, and the tech girls. Tell them I need  
H.A.N.D...alright, roger that and thanks." She then hung up, still looking towards the Titan, "Back up is coming, girls. I'm afraid I can't do much but brute force  
that giant machine...but that should be enough for us to get to James."

"They better get here fast than," Marisa remarked as she kept glaring after the Titan, "If we don't hurry...there might not be much of him left to save.."

Alyss laughed softly. Though she was anxious, there was something else in her that was confident... "Hey...Marisa...don't you remember where Visionary  
Requiem's base is situated?"

At hearing this, Marisa stopped for a moment...before what her friend said clicked and she put on a remarkably evil grin, "Oho...this...is gonna be fun.."

Alyss returned the same type of grin, "Parsee's running right into a wall...of my team."

The Titan's march was abruptly halted and already explosions could be heard from the sky. As if the two were in synch, Parsee and her mech looked  
upwards at whom could be attacking them, "Who dares stand in the way of my destiny...?"

An anchor shot directly into the face of the Titan, complete with a finishing explosion. Waves of bullets also flew towards Parsee, and the ensuing  
explosion of those created a whole smoke screen.

"Since when did you ever have a destiny beyond being jealous and mopey?" A mocking voice called from beyond the smoke. When the smoke cleared,  
Parsee was faced with two figures. A ghostly girl in blue, and a short but sinister-looking young man in dusty white. Both carried signature hats  
declaring their allegiance.

Parsee tilted her head at the sight of these new arrivals, "And who might I ask are you two buffoons?"

The blue ghost could only glare. The young man in white shrugged, "Oh, nobody important," He scoffed, "Just a couple of youkai like you...who  
don't take kindly to you destroying our home, Hashihime." They flew closer and attacked some more.

Parsee, instead of acting threatened, simply yawned and snapped her fingers, causing the mist around her to form into giant spikes which  
started flying in all directions.

The blue ghost flew out of the way of the spikes. The white youkai, however, stood oddly still, even as a spike flew and pierced straight through  
his body, sending him flinching back a few moments until..."Oh look. I've been impaled." A grin spread across the youkai's face as he ripped the  
spike out of his strangely dusty body. It seemed to have missed a vital spot. In the next second, he threw the spike right back at Parsee, but not  
before it exploded into new bursts of smaller white spikes, right back at its original owner.

Parsee, caught off-guard by her own attack being used against her, found herself struck by the spikes and knocked back...except for the attack  
to have done little to no damage, "Fools...none of you can hope to understand..." She muttered before the machine opened up a bunch of panels  
and began firing missiles.

"Understand what?" The bombers began to fly through the missiles, making their way towards the Youkai Of Jealousy. The blue ghost finally  
spoke, with all her indignance and annoyance.

"Yeah, Miss Hashihime," The dusty youkai almost laughed, "Cap'n was right- ya can't bother to get anyone to "understand" if you keep trying  
to kill 'em..." Both of them shot their explosives once again. Anchors reached downwards, and a flurry of dusty bullets followed.

In response, Parsee simply summoned her sword and sent a massive sword wave to remove all their attacks, "There's no point in trying.." The  
sky above her filled with green meteors and descended on her attackers. The Titan too activated its eye lasers.

There was...oddly, amusement to be found in Parsee's words. The dusty youkai could only laugh as he flew on his broom, dodging some of the  
meteors at first, but then falling via being shot by the eye lasers. A soft grunt escaped him before he started falling, and his partner seemed to have  
disappeared.

A moment passed for Parsee to stand still, looking down on those fools who tried to attack so feebly-

Something exploded from behind her.

A magical cannonball flung towards Parsee. But its explosion did not hurt her. Instead, it encased her in a gray orb. And she seemed to freeze."30 seconds!"  
A voice yelled from the sky.

Back with the main incident solvers, Alyss was shivering yet smiling. "That's my team..." She marvelled. "One of them has the power to stop time  
for a target. We have 30 seconds to attack Mizuhashi-san while she's not moving."

"Right! Everyone, pour it on her!" Reimu ordered those assembled as each one of them began casting spells and launching attacks like there was no  
tomorrow Talismans, Lasers, Rockets, Wind-Based Danmaku, and so on, bombarded the Bridge Princess from all sides.

"Cirno!" Alyss called as she took out her phone again, typing something into it.

"Alyss?" Cirno, hearing her name being called, ceased her own attacks and flew up to the Red Bomber.

Alyss smiled, just a little, "While everyone's fighting and keeping the titan back, how about we both try to break James free again?"

Cirno's eyes lit up with excitement, "Really?!...But why me?"

"He listens to you." Alyss nodded, "Come on!" She started flying downwards, "Let's be quick!" The ice fairy was silent for a moment..and then  
nodded and followed the Red Bomber's lead.

While the attack was happening out in the sky, and the time began ticking down, they flew towards the green crystal wedged into the  
titan's chest. Their friend was still inside, unconscious and struggling. Alyss stood still for a few painful seconds as she stared, slowly taking off her hat.

"James!" Cirno flew up and bashed her fists against the crystal, "Come on! You gotta wake up!"

Alyss looked up to where the fight was again. Though the damage was heavy, the 30 seconds were going to be up soon...

There was no response from within the crystal...but if there was one thing about Cirno that no one could deny, it was her determination, "...James...I  
was serious about what I said before, you know...about why I admired you so much..." Cirno lowered her gaze, just a little, "You're not cool cause of  
your powers or anything fancy you have..." She looked up now with a bright smile on her face, "You're cool...because you never give up...no matter  
the hardships or how difficult things got...you always strived to do the right thing..."

"Hey, James!" Alyss finally turned to the crystal and spoke, "That's your little fairy friend telling you what she feels. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

For a moment, there was nothing...and then a groaning noise could be heard within the crystal.

Both girls gasped, "You awake?" Alyss immediately called out again.

Although the voice they heard was distorted thanks to the crystal, there was no mistaking who it belonged to, "Ughh...do you guys...have to  
yell so much..? Where are you...it's so dark in here.."

Alyss actually sweatdropped, "You're a big giant green crystal thing and we kind of have to break you out. So forgive us for yelling!"

Surprisingly, a snort could be heard within the core, "Huh...well, that sounds like a recipe...for a crummy day..." Despite current circumstances,  
Cirno actually chuckled at hearing this.

"No kiddi-" However, Alyss never had a chance to finish that thought...for the time limit had finally expired. Parsee's body shone with a mix of  
blue and green light as she broke free...and the Spell Capture Cards took in all the magic surrounding her. "...Oh, you have got to be kidding me."  
Alyss groaned as she saw the lights.

"No!" Cirno smashed her fists against the crystal, growling, "I'm not quitting! My friends are all fighting, so I'm gonna give it my best too!"

Parsee finally took notice of the pair and snarled at them before diving downwards while releasing swarms of energy bullets. Just as the  
bullets seemed like they were about to land a direct hit though, they dissipated against a cold, hard metal, "What the.."

Alyss had turned around with a glare. Coming out of her hat was a giant metal arm. _**"Not cool, Mizuhashi. Not cool."**_

Her frown turning into a smile, Alyss aimed the metal hand at Parsee. Out of its large metal fingers launched five missiles.

Parsee's eyes widened at the sight of this, but she was unable to stop the missiles from their intended target...herself. All the missiles hit  
home and she found herself being blasted away. Alyss grin didn't fall and the missiles didn't stop coming. "BEHOLD! The Hideously Armed  
Nuking Device! Also known as...the H.A.N.D!"

Cirno tilted her head curiously, "H.A.N.D?"

Alyss shrugged, "It's an acronym." She returned to firing missiles. Even when her target managed to dodge one, two more hit her in the face. Needless  
to say, it was likely Parsee had just been put on a train ride...next stop? Painville!

Seeing the youkai was distracted for a bit longer, Cirno turned back to the crystal, "James.." Cirno looked up with a sad smile, "I...I know you must  
be in a lot of pain right now...that you probably been like that for a long time.." She stopped for a moment before continuing, now sounding even more  
hopeful, "But it's alright now. Reimu, Marisa, Me, Satori...everyone is here for you. We won't be alone anymore."

"And we believe in you...but you need to believe in yourself too."

Alyss kept firing missiles, making sure Parsee was as far away as humanly possible. Two figures then flew to her side. The blue ghost and the  
dusty youkai were still battle-ready, if slightly damaged. "Hehe, don't worry Cap'n," the male youkai laughed, "We'll take care of-ow."

"Disregard his pain, Captain," The blue ghost rolled her eyes for a moment, "I believe you have someone else's emotional injures to  
worry about."

The Red Bomber nodded firmly, knowing she could count on her teammates. She watched for a moment as they flew back into battle, before  
turning back to the Titan and the green crystal. "James!" She called out, "You can hear us from in there, yeah?"

A weak chuckle could be heard, "Heh...yeah, kinda hard not to.."

"Yeah, sure is-" The sound of the curtain bullets from behind startled Alyss. She paused abruptly before talking again, "Okay look, I'm gonna try  
to literally smash this open, so hold your ears if they're sensitive!" Without warning, Alyss lifted her hat, and with it, the HAND. The metal arm formed  
a tight iron fist before it began smashing against the green crystal.

Of course...that's when Parsee finally decided she'd had enough, "CRUSH THEM ALL!" With that order, the Titan's core began powering up once  
again for another blast...

Alyss, seeing this, backed away, "Oh nononono, not now..!"

The Titan's crystal core glowed ever brighter, readying to charge another blast...

* * *

...You know what? No! I'm not gonna let this be how it ends! Even with the miasma trying to consume my mind...I refused to give in.  
I'd heard the gang's words, and somehow...they gave me strength. The strength to get up. The will to keep living, to keep fighting. If this  
was what Fate had decided, I wanted no part of it. I was my own person, after all.

I didn't care if I was seen as a demon or an hero anymore...cause I had things I wanted to protect. I had my friends, and...well, knowing that  
they'll have my back no matter what...honestly, the thought of being loved by all no longer appealed to me.

So...I struggled against the miasma...I dug deep... _Come on, Come on...I just...I need to do something, ok?! Come on, Soul...we been through so_  
 _much together! This is nothing!_ I struggled and fought...until finally...

Well, let's just say at that moment...my Soul was filled with.. _ **.Determination.**_

* * *

The Titan's core was just about ready to fire...only to suddenly stop.

The HAND lifted for a moment before it stopped, realizing a threat had instantaneously arose and then calmed, "W-What the..?" The  
Red Bomber could only sputter.

"Uh...ok.." Marisa scratched her chin, perplexed, "Someone mind telling me what that was about?"

"..What?" Parsee turned to the core, "What did you..." That's when she saw it...a faint blue light inside the core which caused her eyes  
to widen and her to start losing her cool, "No...no...nono...not now!"

"James?" Cirno looked up hopefully at the crystal.

"Stop...hurting...my friends.." A voice came from inside the core. Despite having no emotions, the Titan seemed to roar as if in pain.

"So much for breaking him out- dude can do it on his own." The Red Bomber merely chuckled.

"Doesn't mean we can't help him!" Marisa pulled her hat down and smirked in Alyss' direction.

"Dang straight!" Alyss pulled her own hat down. The HAND struck the core another time. The others nodded to one another and joined  
in on breaking open the crystal.

"...Why?" Parsee could only shake her head in disbelief at seeing the utter defiance being displayed before her, "I thought...you of all people  
understood my pain, James..." She seemed to be trembling on the spot, "I thought you would understand why this has to happen.."

"Come on, James! Just a little further and we can get you out!" Marisa encouraged him as she kept blasting the core, completely ignoring  
what Parsee was saying.

However, someone did take notice. Alyss seemed to stop for a moment as she heard Parsee's voice. She turned around for a bit. "It's not  
that he doesn't understand, y'know!" She looked back at everyone furiously breaking their friend out of his prison and smiled, "He just  
decided to do something... _different_."

"What?!" Parsee whirled around on Alyss, claws at the ready, "No...I refuse to believe such nonsense! Nobody is capable of following a  
different path!"

Alyss simply flew up, pointing her HAND at Parsee with a sad...yet menacing grin, "I suggest you watch and wait warmly, Hashihime-san.  
You might learn something." As if in silent disagreement with the youkai of envy, cracks continued to form in the core.

"Sorry, Parsee..." Said youkai looked over at hearing the young man's voice, seemingly growing stronger. "I get what you're trying to do...but  
neither me nor you can decide everyone's future...we don't have that right.."

"That's it, James! Almost there!" Marisa cheered.

"And I'm...not ready to give up...on this world, the people in it...and I'm especially not giving up...ON ME!" The sound of a punch echoed from  
within the crystal, leaving only total silence for a second...

And then the crystal shot out beams of light.

Alyss whistled, "Shonen JUMP material, right there..."

The crystal finally shattered...and James started falling. "JAMES!" Reimu, Marisa, and Cirno flew down together in order to catch him as the  
Titan seemed to slump over and power down.

The girls caught him and set him down on the ground, "James, James! Come on, speak!" Marisa lightly slapped the side of his face to  
bring him back to the conscious world...

* * *

"Ughh...oww, my head..." I groaned as all was dark for a moment...and then my vision slowly returned. "Guys?" I looked up to see Reimu, Marisa  
and Cirno all standing around me, wearing relieved expressions. "Hey..."

"Hey.." Marisa sniffled as she wiped a tear, "Welcome back...you big doofus.."

I managed a smile and nodded, "Good to be back..." I glanced over to Reimu who was now standing there, tapping her foot, "So...is this the part  
where you club me with your gohei and then call me an idiot?"

"Tempting.." Reimu sat down next to me, "But, for today...I think I'll settle for this..." She suddenly wrapped me in a hug as did the others. "Don't  
EVER...scare us like that again...understand?"

"Reimu..." I went and hugged them all back, deciding for once I can drop the tough guy act, "Thanks for coming to get me..."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Cirno remarked with a bright smile of her own.

"Uh, guys?" We looked over to see Alyss floating down next to us, still holding her weapon, "Hate to break up the reunion, but.."

"Oh, right..." Marisa offered a hand and helped me to my feet as we turned and spotted Parsee floating there, still in her transformed  
state, "Umm...well, she certainly looks like she's had better days..."

For the longest time, she just stood there, a gobsmacked look on her face as she looked around at the remnants of the crystal she'd trapped  
me in, "What...what the...but you...I...how..T-This is impossible...you...you're a weak, miserable human with no powers. How did you overcome pure sorrow?"  
Judging by the look on her face, Parsee had been left dumbfounded. "I...I made you relieve every trauma in your past...I exposed you for the  
empty shell you area...I reopened all those old scars you carry.."

"Well, James?" Alyss smiled in my direction.

"Well, that's the thing.." I looked to the others who nodded and gave me the go ahead, "At the risk of ripping off a certain movie...scars heal."

"No they don't!" Alyss cut in with a giggle, "Wounds heal!"

I chuckled, "Oh yeah, that's right. What do scars do? They fade?"

However, Parsee wasn't as amused, "I don't care about that. The truth is you have no power, nothing that makes you special.."

"You think I'm not aware of that?" I asked which caused her to stop and me to sigh, "The point is...yeah, this world can be pretty harsh  
at times...and it can be rather cruel and unfair...like you, there's days I wanna give up too...but.." I looked around at the others, "Take a look...anyone  
of these people here will tell you they've had times when the world didn't treat them right either."

"He's got a point," Reimu stepped up, "Just about anybody who's anybody gets dealt a bad hand at one point or another...in that regard, neither of you are special."

"Heck, while learning about magic, I get dealt more bad hands than you can count," Marisa chimed in, "But I didn't throw a temper tantrum about it.  
I learned where I went wrong, picked myself up and kept going."

"See?" I looked back to Parsee, "Joy and Sorrow..I think they go hand in hand when it comes to living. Can't have one without the other...but even  
when you're down and you think nothing will change..."

"That's when you have to reach out to someone," Alyss added with a smile, "After all, there's only so much any one person can accomplish in this  
life. A life that's been lived well...and where you can reach your full potential...you need to reach out and connect with others as often as you can,"  
She looked over at me, "Is that what you were gonna say?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Something like that," I turned back to Parsee,"Listen, Parsee...it's not too late...you can still stop all this. It doesn't have to be this way...if you don't want it to be."

Parsee was quiet for a second, as if contemplating what was being said...before chuckling emptily, "You...sound just like the gap hag and the frog goddess.."  
She whirled on us with one of the fiercest glares I'd ever seen, "You still want to save me even after all that I've done?!" She shook her head, "You've still  
learned nothing.." Her aura built up once more, "Like I said before, we both know how this will end."

It seemed there was no more talking to her for now, "...Alright...we'll settle this once and for all, Gensokyo-style." Marisa tossed me my fedora and scarf  
and I nodded in thanks before looking to Tenshi, "Hey, you have any spare peaches?"

Tenshi smiled and took off her hat, tossing me one, "Be my guest." I took a bite and felt some of my strength return...enough for one last fight.

The others landed beside us, and now we all stood together, side by side. Reimu, Marisa, Cirno, Reisen, Sanae, Nitori, Aya, Tenshi, Alyss, and Me.

...I'm not gonna lie, this was really flipping cool.

"Let's get this party started." Alyss lifted the HAND one last time. Five fingers straight-forward, five missiles were launched at Parsee, before the  
machine finally retracted back into Alyss' hat. "Got you a head start," She smirked.

The missiles soared towards her...only for the ground around us to shake...and the massive Titan to power up one more time and use one of its  
hands to block all the shots. A closer look revealed...splotches of green mist, controlling the mech like a puppet, "Great, she's remotely controlling  
it now... i said with a roll of my eyes.

"Ahaha...n-nevermind.." Alyss said with a sweatdrop.

We all braced ourselves as the Titan reared back to swing at us with one giant punch that looked like it could wreck a city block by itself...only for  
the fist to come to such a sudden stop, it kicked up a brief cloud of dust, forcing us all to shield our eyes.

When said cloud finally subsided, we finally got a look at our savior. I found myself smiling brightly at who it was, "Is that.."

"Hey guys..." A very familiar Oni slurped down some sake from her gourd while grinning...and holding back the Titan with one hand. She winked  
in our direction, "Am I late?"

"SUIKA?!" Everyone called out at the same time.

"Took you long enough, Ibuki!" Alyss tipped her hat off to the late-arriving Oni.

"You picked a heck of a time to show up, you know that?' Reimu remarked in an annoyed tone of voice while folding her arms and sighing.

Suika, being her usual easygoing self, shrugged it off, "Sorry, Yukari thought it wasn't time yet for me to jump in...that, and I was still half asleep at the time."

"Yukari?" We all looked at each other, perplexed. Could this mean...Yukari had been on our side this whole time?

"Freakin' called it," The Red Bomber could only smirk. As if...as if she had anticipated something like this all along.

"Yo, James! Glad to have you back, bud!" Suika waved to me,"How about once this incident is over, we have a drinking contest?"

I swear if this was an anime, I'd be sweatdropping right now. Somehow, I got the sinking feeling that I would lose...badly. Very badly, "Uh...actually, after  
this, I could probably use a drink or two."

"Save the party plans for later!" Alyss began loading another rocket launcher.

"Right.." Suika nodded in her direction before focusing on me again, "You still got one last person you need to save...right, Mr Hero?"

"Suika..." I looked over to where Parsee was and nodded, "Right."

With a smirk, Suika suddenly grew...and grew...and kept on growing until she was almost the size of the Titan! "It's Clobbering Time!" With obvious comic book  
reference out of the way, Suika pulled back one giant fist, as did her opponent. Once they both pulled back far enough, they threw their fists forward...but Suika's attack  
was faster and as such, her fist crashed into the metallic giant's face, sending it careening to the earth with a mighty thump.

From high above in the sky, the faint groans of "Oh come on!" could be heard when Suika made her impact. Alyss only chuckled softly when she heard that.

Now with her Titan occupied, we were free to take on the mastermind. Of course...Parsee wasn't gonna have any of that. Sadly, I was about to ruin her day  
even further. "Yo, Parsee!" She glared over at me, "Mind telling us why you haven't been using those Capture Cards more?"

"W-W-What?!" Parsee actually seemed to recoil at hearing this.

"James, what are you..." I winked in Marisa's direction whose eyes widened in realization, "Ohh..."

"I...you lot aren't worth wasting that kind of power on..." Parsee turned away, but judging by the blank looks everyone was giving one another...they weren't  
buying it for a moment.

Even Alyss had to commentate on this,"That's odd, coming from the one who was earlier just pummeling us with all your strength..."

"Could it be you're...chicken?" Marisa actually went ahead and did the bawk bawk gesture, which caused Reimu to roll her eyes at seeing her friend's antics.  
Heck, even Nitori didn't look too pleased at the stunt.

As expected though...Parsee fell for it, hook, line, and sinker, "Why you! I'll teach you not to mock a GOD!" She held up the card containing the spell Suika  
had loaned me. "Will O Wisp!" A massive explosion of fire erupted out from her the moment she did that, forcing everyone to step back as a giant sun formed  
over her head...

Only for the youkai to suddenly gasp in pain. "W-What..." She looked down at the cards in her hand...which seemed to be sparking with some sort of static.  
As if...as if they were fighting her control...

"Um...why is Mizuhashi in pain?" Reisen asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Who cares? Let's just get those cards away from her right now!" Reimu ordered.

"Way ahead of ya!" Alyss was the first to race forward with her teleportation, attempting to grab the cards away. "Give those back!"

"N-Never..!" Parsee stammered as she struggled to hold on to them, 'You can't have them...they're mine..!"

"Says who?" Alyss retorted as she grabbed each of them and teleported away before Parsee could get her bearings again.

Before the youkai of jealousy had a chance to do anything though...a rain of arrows and energy bolts fell on top of her. "Huh?" We all turned and looked  
up to see some familiar faces, "Princess Kaguya! Lady Eirin!"

"Hello everyone!" The princess waved as she descended down with her closest friend, smiling, "I hope we're not too late to join the fun."

"Dang, the whole gang is here..." Alyss shook her head in disbelief, though she was still smiling.

"So..." Reimu looked to me, eyebrow raised in surprise, "How did you know that little stunt would work?"

I sighed, "Because Parsee used those cards on me before...and she seemed to be struggling to control them."

"Huh...you think it might've been a failsafe Yukari or Satori might have put in?" Marisa quizzed, folding her arms.

"I didn't really ask about that, but now I think about it, that would make sense," I looked down at my own hands, "But why wasn't I affected then..."

"Probably due to your own lack of magic at the time," Reimu nodded as if she had figured everything out, "But enough questions. Right now..." She and  
the others turned back to face our shared enemy. "We have an incident to resolve."

"Right..." I looked to Alyss, "Say,um, can I have those cards back, please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Alyss handed them back as she pulled out yet another rocket launcher. I was starting to question where exactly she got so much  
high-powered weaponry.

"You might as well give up while you're ahead, brat," Nitori adjusted her cap, smirking, "There's no way you can take us all on by yourself."

Parsee...only chuckled...in a very dark, unsettling manner, "Hmhmhm...ah, Yukari...I was right...from the start, you opposed me...well, whatever..." The  
lines on her face had taken over almost completely. "I'm still gonna destroy that stupid barrier..."

"Not happening!" Reimu and Marisa called out at the same time.

"You act like you have a say in the matter..." Parsee snapped her fingers...and the whole field before us was filled by her clone army.

"Oh for goodness sake," Alyss couldn't help but spit, "Just stay still already!" Trying to get a good shot, she teleported into the air and aimed her  
rocket at the original Parsee.

However, Parsee dissipated into pure mist...reappearing right above the bomber! "Got ya!"

"What the-" For a moment, a look of utter shock and disbelief was visible on the bomber's face as she turned around. I was ready to cast one of my  
Capture Cards and the others looked ready to attack...when somebody else decided to drop in.

The screech of a bird could be heard and Parsee turned...just in time to get hit by a flaming phoenix. A wall of flames also shot up, almost as if they  
were shielding Alyss from their attacker. When they dissipated, a familiar white-haired woman was standing protectively in front of the Red Bomber. "You alright?"

"Barely...and thanks." Alyss gasped for air as she and Mokou descended to the ground.

"Mokou!" Kaguya cheered as she glomped her sworn enemy...or friendly rival...or whatever you wanna call their relationship at that particular moment.  
"I knew you'd come to help us! I just knew you would! Oh, and I see you enjoyed those cookies I made you."

"What?" Mokou frowned and wiped the crumbs off her face and scowled, "First off, don't ever hug me like that again...also, I'm only here cause I'm not letting anybody  
else take away my right to kill you," She turned back while cracking her knuckles, "After this is over, it's business as usual, got it?"

"Mokou..." Kaguya smiled warmly and nodded before joining us.

"And more keep showing up..." Parsee growled as she got up and dusted herself off, her army acting almost like a wall, "Don't let any of them get close to me."  
She then dissipated into mist before taking off.

"She's making one last dash for the border!" I called out as I proceeded to give chase. Suddenly, Alyss zoomed ahead of me, "Alyss?"

"Oh, she's not going to so easily.." Once more wearing a rather evil grin, Alyss pulled out of her hat a long overdue trick- a spellcard.

"Army [The Twelve Tribes]!"

At once, twelve bombs appeared in front of her, and these flew towards Parsee's clone army. They all then exploded one after another, each releasing  
wave after wave of bright red bullets. Needless to say, just the explosions alone were enough to put a sizeable dent in Parsee's army, even before one included  
the swarms of red bullets that flew in all directions.

Yeah, I was kinda left a little speechless. So this was the Red Bomber's true power. "Wow...remind me not to piss you off..."

"I can be serious if I want to~" Alyss waved her hand proudly.

"Everyone, attack!" Reimu ordered as she flew forward along with Marisa and the rest of us in hot pursuit. "Disaster-Dispelling Prayer!" Reimu tossed out  
swarms of homing amulets that rained down on the clone army from on high.

About a dozen though descended on her from behind, only for her best friend to cover her rear, "I got this! Stardust Reverie!" Waves of star-shaped bullets  
repelled and blasted away all of Reimu's would-be attackers.

Nitori and Sanae flew ahead of them to take out the next wave, "Great Miracle! Yasaka's Divine Wind!" Calling upon the power of the gods she served, waves  
of energy bullets formed in a cyclone shape around her and overlapping with orbs of light which then all began rotating while flying out in all directions.

"Water Sign! Kappa's Great Illusionary Waterfall!" Casting her own spell, Nitori conjured a huge pile of blue energy orbs which floated up above her head.  
Wearing an arrogant smirk, she pointed her water gun, "Bang!" Pulling the trigger, she launched all of them at one time. The combination of the duo's spell  
cards meant another large chunk of Parsee's army was blown away, literally.

Off to another side, I saw Cirno and Wriggle back to back, fending off their own portion of the clones with swarms of icicles and ravenous insects. Out of the  
corner of my eye, Eirin and Reisen had a similar idea, it seemed. The latter using her eye beams to cut off any attempt at escape while the former rained down  
arrows from on high.

Kaguya and Mokou stood back to back as well, fending off the clones who were trying to claw and shoot lasers at them. It was honestly a bit surreal, considering  
how often most people saw them at each other's throats. Even Aya had joined in, stirring up a massive cyclone so that Reimu and Marisa could take potshots  
at the clones while they were helpless.

"Get down!" On instinct, I ducked as a crimson wave of energy cut through a clone who looked ready to tear me a new one. "Maybe you should spend a little  
less time gawking and a little more time helping?" Tenshi quipped with a smirk.

"R-Right...sorry," Embarassed, I spotted another mob ready to attack us, "I got these guys!" I summoned forth Cirno's power, "Perfect Freeze!" Slamming the  
card on the ground, a freezing twister exploded forth and sweeped over all the clones, freezing them solid. "All yours, Tenshi!"

"Heh, not bad. But let me show you some REAL skill..." Tenshi sheathed her weapon and snapped her fingers...dropping an oversized keystone on top of them, "See? THAT'S skill."

I...was not gonna justify that with a response. Seeing Alyss nearby, I ran to her side, "So, any sign of the real one?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking..." After a moment, she pointed. "There!" Without waiting for me, she took off and I decided to follow. Parsee was the main target  
after all, and her clones were mostly just a distraction. The Red Bomber readied another launcher as she nodded to me. "This is as far as you'll go!" She  
gasped, barely firing as she flew forward.

Parsee whirled around and, I am not making this up, caught the missile in mid air with her bare hands. Needless to say both of us were stunned by this,  
especially Alyss, "...How the..."

For a moment, I swear I saw a hesitant look in the youkai's eyes...before she threw the bomb aside and kept moving. "She...hesitated..."

"Yeah..." Alyss shook her head, "Come on, we're almost to the border!" We kept moving and eventually, Alyss teleported once more, landing on the  
ground before Parsee, looking her in the eye. She disappeared again. Now, in front of Parsee was a wall of mini-bombs, flying straight at her.

Parsee dissipated into pure mist to pass through them and reappeared on the other side, "...Stay out of my way..." She rose her hand as meteors formed  
in the air and rained down on the bomber.

"Alyss!" I cast one of my Capture Cards, and the energy from it swallowed up all the meteors at one time.

"Whew! Thanks a lot!" The chase began again. Despite more flying rockets fired, though, nothing seemed to be able to stop the Youkai...and the shrine was  
getting closer by the second. We needed to act and fast.

I did a few gestures with my hands to show her that we should split up and flank her. Nodding, Alyss took off one way and I went the other. On her hand, she  
started raining down bombs while I conjured the meteors Parsee had used and blocked off any escape routes said youkai could take. "No more running, Parsee."

By this point, the youkai of envy looked...tired, annoyed...on the brink of throwing a tantrum, even. Seeing her way forward had been blocked off and there was  
no backing out, she sighed, "...You lot are so persistent, you know that?"

Alyss aimed another launcher at Parsee, though not firing. "It kind of comes as a job requirement," She remarked plainly.

Parsee took a look upwards...the shrine looked so close that you could probably throw a stone and it would hit it...of course, Reimu would probably kill you  
for that. "...You realize you're only prolonging the inevitable, right?" We both stopped at hearing this. "...Even you morons need to realize no barrier lasts  
forever...someday it will fall...even if it's not by my hand."

"So what you want us to do then?" Alyss stepped forward, still holding her launcher, and still with a voice insistent and firm. "Is there not value in something,  
even if it eventually does pass?" Parsee...actually seemed to stop for a moment at hearing this, "Do you have an answer for that, Mizuhashi Parsee?" Once again,  
no answer.

That's when I was reminded of something, "Parsee..." She quirked an eyebrow, "You...you miss your Grandma, don't you?" Her eyes widened a little...but she  
refused to look at me. "...I have somebody I miss too.." I pulled the scarf off my neck and sighed, "My Aunt...this scarf she knit me is all I have left to remind me of her.."

As if we really were mirror images...Parsee touched her own scarf too. The green light in her eyes seeming to dim a little. She looked upwards at the mist-covered  
sky, "...I'm a Human Villager who turned herself into a Youkai...even if I did it for revenge, that's still the ultimate sin...there is no going back for me.."

At hearing a slam, I looked over to see Alyss had put her launcher into the ground. Her voice was oddly low and quiet too. "Even if you think that, even if you  
might have made horrible decisions.." She lowered her head, almost so that her eyes couldn't even be seen, "Don't think it's over...just don't think...things can't change...!"

"Alyss..." I wanted to say something but...I got the feeling she needed this chance to pour her heart out.

The Red Bomber took a deep breath before lifting her head again. Though she tried very hard to keep her voice cool, her eyes were watery. "Look, Mizuhashi-san...I don't expect you to immediately turn back and soften up...Even Visionary Requiem...we don't expect you to turn to us if you don't want to.." She looked to me, teary-eyed, for a moment before looking back, "But we're here right now, and I'm offering you at least this..."

Despite her sniffling, she managed a small smile, "If you stop all this now, we'll...we'll bring you to wherever you wish...and if there's...anybody you want to  
see...we'll do our best."

"..." Parsee looked back at the shrine and then at us again. She opened her mouth...but no words came out.

"I too have something to add," I stepped up, "Parsee...you don't want this role, do you?" I asked, causing her gaze to snap to me. "You've had...multiple chances to  
destroy us, me especially...but you never took it..." Parsee began to back away slowly, "So in my eyes...you're not a monster, or a villain...and you don't really wanna kill anyone, do you?"

"You're just like me..." I could feel myself sniffling as the memories came back, "You don't want to be a burden to anybody...you don't want to hurt anyone...you just want to prove you can be useful...and you don't want to feel abandoned or betrayed either."

"STOP IT! I SAID STOP IT!" Parsee stumbled back, holding her chest, panting, "D-Don't make me remember!" That naïve, stupid human is gone! She died the day she had her world taken from her!" Despite her words, one could see her own eyes were getting watery too.

"I don't think she's gone..she's just lost, scared, alone...feels like she'll be betrayed all over again..." I took a step forward, "Why are you really doing this?  
Unless..." I decided it was time for a bit of optimism, "Perhaps...you're trying to break the border...for the sake of the Youkai in the Underground, are you?"

Parsee was silent for the longest time...before snarling, "Do you...honestly think...I'm THAT soft-hearted?" However, the way it came out sounded like a  
mix of bitterness and sorrow.

"Well...you're certainly not evil..." I held out my hand, "Come on. Let's go back...I think everyone is waiting for you."

However, Parsee...well, she wasn't going so easily, "I grow tired of this nonsense...and you...and this world..." The miasma came back..and she revealed  
a card within her grasp.

Somehow, the sight of this was enough to cause Alyss to go into Panic Mode, "No no no no..!" Alyss began running backwards, "Get back NOW!"

"RUN! Get out of there!" Reimu called as the cloud of miasma around Parsee grew ever larger.

"R-R-Reimu?!" I called back.

"RUN! That's a Last Word!"

"W-W-WHAT?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. How did Parsee get her hands on that?!

"Here!" Alyss grabbed my hand and my world went all blurry for several seconds as I found myself suddenly  
ported several feet away from Parsee. Not a moment later, Alyss teleported herself. A good thing too cause...Parsee  
was ready to cast her final attack.

 **"Last Word: World Of Eternal Sorrow"**

With that, she crushed the card...and the world around us began to shake and rubble, throwing us all off-balance, even Suika who had just uppercutted the head off of the Titan. All around us, the Parsee clones suddenly dissolved into pure miasma and converged on the location of the original.

"Guys...I have a really bad feeling about this..." Marisa remarked as she watched the miasma streams fly over her  
head and swallowed a lump in her throat.

I could feel sweat running down my forehead too as I looked over to Reimu, "I hesitate to ask but...how bad is a Last Word?"

"Bad...Very, Very Bad," Reimu remarked with a frown, "It's a type of trump card...allowing its holder temporary access to  
a shadow of their true power in order to finish a fight quickly...but with her in that kind of state...well..." Yeah, no need to  
tell us that we were in serious trouble.

The miasma came together around Parsee to form into a giant green orb which began to slowly expand as a giant glyph  
formed behind it...and eyes opened up all over the thing. "Look out!" Marisa scooped me up and we all flew away from the  
ground as Parsee's final attack began to go on the rampage, engulfing everything it touched.

"S-S-So what do we do?" The Red Bomber began to lose all her calmness in the thick of the situation.

"..." Reimu sighed and nodded to Marisa while reaching into her sleeve, producing her own trump card...Fantasy  
Heaven. Marisa did the same, producing her Final Spark.

I won't lie. I was well and truly scared right now. Parsee was about to destroy everything...and if she broke down the barrier,  
my own world might become overrun by the youkai. Mom, Dad...everybody who helped me survive till this point...they'd all  
suffer...which made me wonder...was defeating Parsee...really the only way to save everyone?

...No. No, that can't be the only way! "I can tell by the look in your eyes..." I looked to see Alyss floating not far from me,  
wearing a sad smile, "You're not ready to give up on her, are ya?"

"What can I say? I'm stubborn," I shrugged before looking to the others, "What ya say? One last try?"

Cirno nodded while Marisa sighed and adjusted her hat...still smiling, "Heh...if you think she's somebody worth saving...well, I'm not gonna judge ya for it."

Alyss nodded too, taking out another spell card, "Yeah..." She laughed, though still quivering with fear, "Giving up sounds like a really crappy idea now."

We were ready to go..just in time for the miasma orb to fire a massive beam at us. "I got this!" Cirno flew in front of the blast and conjured a  
huge ice wall to stop it in its tracks, pushing back against its power with all her might.

"CIRNO!" We all called out at seeing our fairy friend trying to fight back.

"Don't worry!" She called back, trembling but staying determined, "Just make it count!"

Amidst the shock, Alyss nodded again fervently. There was no time to waste. Hovering a little more into the air, no further beyond  
Cirno's ice wall, she summoned the card in her hand...

"Spirit Sign [Serpent And Dove]!" As the card burst into its own red orb of pure light, it transformed into a huge slithering arrow, which then  
flew straight at Parsee. It appeared to miss, flying past her frail figure...and then it exploded behind her, summoning seven spectres that had  
the shape of doves. And those doves, with their innocent determination, began firing all the bullets that could at the Youkai Of Jealousy.

The orb protecting said youkai pulsated from the attacks. Still, Parsee did not react...if anything, she looked dead to the world. "Might...wanna  
be careful where you fire your bullets!" Alyss gasped from above, her eyes refusing to move.

"Got it!" I called before finally getting an idea, "Hey Alyss! Remember what you said before? About how heroes do the right thing even if it's  
the unpopular thing?"

"Yeah! What about it?!" She called back while porting repeatedly to dodge the lasers. It was obvious by this point everyone was getting tired. We  
needed to resolve this and quick!

"Well, I'm about to do something very stupid!...And might make me unpopular!"

She almost laughed, "I made the entire Human Village hate me for a good year and a half! Do your worst!" The orb of miasma's laser fire intensified, "I didn't mean you!"

We took off into the sky after Parsee as another beam got fired at us...or rather, several. Cirno once more tanked them for us, "CIRNO!"

"Stop worrying about me!" She called back as her body started shining with blue light, "You got something worth fighting for, right? Worth risking  
everything?" We all stopped at hearing this. "Well, I'm the same! I got things I want to protect and it's for that reason, I'll never lose! Cause I am Cirno!  
And I...I am..." Her body shone with power, "I AM THE STRONGEST!" Her form exploded with blue light.

When it cleared, Cirno...wasn't quite Cirno anymore.

For one thing, she was taller, closer to perhaps Reimu or Marisa's height, and her clothes had changed to a blue robe of sorts with a vest over it.  
She had black boots on too along with fingerless gloves and her hair was much longer, going just past her shoulders. Even her wings were much larger  
and seemed to cool the air around her just by flapping.

"...Whoa..." That was all one could really say to what had just happened. I looked over to Alyss who looked just as surprised. "I guess all that  
training finally paid off, huh?"

"Yeah...then again, Eiki-dono did warn her she pushed the limits of what fairies should be capable of.." Alyss remarked.

The massive miasma orb launched a barrage of arms out at her...only for Cirno to wave her arm and send a frigid blast of icy wind that froze them  
all in an instant...which then shattered. She then waved her arm and all the falling shards formed into a HUGE rain of ice spikes that flew back and  
pelted the orb repeatedly.

"It seems your wish finally came true, huh..." Reimu remarked while floating next to what I will call EX-Cirno now. The shrine maiden actually  
wore a small smile on her facial features. "Nice work...Cirno."

"Reimu..." The new Cirno smiled and nodded in return. She then turned to me and crossed her arms, "See James? See Marisa? I told you I was the Strongest!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cirno..." Marisa warned with a sigh, knowing some things didn't change. We all turned to face the orb. "...This is it.."

"Hey Reimu?" She looked over to me as I spoke, "If...anything goes wrong in there...if Parsee can't be convinced to stop..."

"...I'll do what I must..." Reimu remarked with a sigh, "Just...make sure you come back. That's an order."

With that, we all turned and headed towards the Miasma one final time.

 **(Play Seven Heads: Puppet In The Dark)**

The orb pulsated before dozens of meteors fired from it at one time. Me and Marisa were up first. I conjured one of the Capture Cards which  
swallowed up a considerable number of the meteors as Marisa countered with a rain of lasers. Cirno and Reimu flew ahead of us, conjuring  
a huge rain of icicles and talismans to obliterate the rest.

Next up were a series of giant arms. Alyss flew ahead to take these out. "Plague [Burning Hail]!" A seemingly normal barrage of curtain fire  
was launched at Parsee and the giant orb, but they were soon followed by much faster homing bombs that aimed right at the lifeless youkai.

All the attacks damaged the core...which then pulsated before launching another wave of energy beams out from the eyes on it. A few panicked  
screeches like that of a chicken's were heard shortly after the energy beams were fired. Alyss immediately flew back down, looking somewhat  
embarrassed. "T-That wasn't me..." She denied.

At that moment, all the arms came together into one giant hand...that quickly got blown apart thanks to Suika conjuring a black hole right on  
top of it. The others joined in too, destroying all the opposition between us and the core.

The miasma suddenly took on the shape of giant serpents who lashed out at us...only for a series of VERY familiar white serpents to rise up  
out of the ground and bite down on them. "Arrogant, ungrateful whelp! You DARE betray the kindness and majesty of the Moriya Shrine?! You  
shall be punished!" came a ham-tastic voice that EVERYONE knew.

"Could that be..." Sanae turned and her eyes widened in joy, "Lady Suwako! Lady Kanako!"

"Hello!" Suwako waved her sleeve-covered arms excitedly, "And it's not just us, you know."

At that moment, a familiar rainbow-colored beam of energy tore through the sky and obliterated all the clones in one swoop. Marisa was  
here, so...looking over..."Oh...hello there."

"Hello." A familiar green-haired woman floated there while lowering her parasol with a smile, "Hope I'm not too late to join the fun."

"Lady Kazami!" Alyss gasped in shock, "Wait...if you're here...that also means..."

A gap appeared over our heads and out came a train that crashed into the miasma orb, shattering a layer of its protection. "Wow...Yukari actually  
did something useful for a change." Marisa commented with just a hint of praise.

"THERE YOU ARE, EGGPLANT LADY!" The Red Bomber shouted from afar. "WOULD'VE BEEN NICE TO COME EARLIER!"

"Alright..." Marisa flew up high and took aim, "When we give you the signal, James...you jump, ok?"

"Right...wait, what?" I asked, not sure I was hearing her right.

"Hey, you're the Negotiator, remember?" Marisa winked playfully, "So...this one's on you now...don't screw it up, got it?" Without waiting for  
an answer, she slotted in her own trump card, "FINAL SPARK!"

"FANTASY HEAVEN!" The two resolvers launched their ultimate attacks at the same time as Cirno flew ahead and smashed another layer of  
protection with an oversized ice gauntlet. The other attacks came together to blow a sizeable hole straight through the orb.

"Here goes..." I looked over to Alyss, "Ready?"

She laughed despite the situation, "Not really...let's go before one of us changes their mind."

I took a deep breath...and pushed myself off the broom, falling through the air. _Oh my gosh, what on earth convinced me this was a good idea?!_  
I screamed inside my mind as I feel.

We descended into the cloud of miasma...and for a time all went black...

* * *

When we came to, we were in...I guess, the appropriate term was the eye of the storm. Looking up, we saw her...Parsee Mizuhashi...her form was  
almost completely consumed by the miasma. Cautiously, we took a step forward...which caused her to look up, "So you came...why?"

"To drag you out of your hole," The Red Bomber stated bluntly.

Parsee said nothing at first..only closed her eyes, "...I told you before...if you want to save everyone...and get your happy ending...destroy me."

However, I shook my head, "I'm not going to destroy you, Parsee...neither of us are."

"To be honest," Alyss added with a sad smile, "It's no happy ending if someone is sacrificed for no reason."

"This world was built on sacrifices, you know.." Parsee took a step forward, "Do you really think...you have the ability to change that law?"

"The law doesn't need to be changed..." Alyss shook her head, "We're just here to say you don't need to be it," She held out her hand, "Now  
come on, Mizuhashi-san. We don't plan to let you live in total misery."

"Parsee..." She looked up at hearing my voice, "I know how you feel. I really do...I know the pain of being betrayed by someone you thought  
loved you...I..." I sniffled and started trembling, "I know how it feels...to lose the ones you love...and never having the chance to say good-bye.."

"James?" Alyss began looking to me now with similar concern.

"I...I lost my Aunt a few years ago...like you, never got the chance to say good-bye...or to tell her how much I loved her..." I took off my fedora  
sighed, "...I spend so many days wondering what I could've done differently..I try to put up a tough front but...I don't know, sometimes I wonder  
if I'm just lying to myself..." I shook my head, "I've lost so much...like you, I just wanted it all to end at one point.."

Parsee was quiet for the longest time, before finally speaking, "So...how are you here..?"

"...I was by the kindness of strangers, that's how.." I smiled a little, "So...I'm here to save you too...cause I promised a friend...I was going to  
save others from their own hell..."

Parsee...actually sighed almost in resignation, "Yukari was right...you really are a gullible fool..."

"I suppose that makes us both gullible fools," Alyss rolled her eyes, 'But you know, Mizuhashi-san...you tried to break him just now  
with all sorts of bad memories and thoughts...yet here he is now, alive and well. Whatever kind of fool he is...I wouldn't say "gullible" is what kind he is."

"And..." I looked over to Alyss, "I don't think you're a fool either, Alyss."

"James..." Alyss managed a small smile, "Heh...thanks, that means a lot."

"Oh give it a rest, you're gonna make me throw up," Parsee commented as she rose her hand and green mist swirled around it, "I am going to make  
you see the truth. The truth that this world is nothing but sorrow and misery...AND I'LL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND WITH ALL MY POWER!"

However, I shook my head, "Sorry, not fighting you, Parsee. I'm done with fighting anyways."

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SUBMIT TO DESPAIR!" She warped towards me as I readied one of my cards..only for it to be too late as she slashed me across the chest with her claws and kicked me to send my form flying. Did it hurt? You be the judge.

"JAMES!" Alyss readied another launcher only for Parsee to slice the missile apart...and reveal what she was holding, "Oh no..."

In the youkai's grasp...were the Spell Capture Cards. I looked down to see several scars on my chest which had cut through my clothes.  
"You don't deserve such power...if I can't have them...NOBODY CAN!" And then she did what we feared.

The cards were engulfed by green light...and dissolved into nothingness.

The Spell Capture Cards...that which Satori and Yukari had entrusted to me...that which had given me the power to overcome all the  
obstacles placed before me, had allowed me to live with little fear and to stand on the same heights as my friends...were gone. Never to be seen again.

"James, I...I..." Alyss lowered her head sadly, "I'm so sorry..."

For the longest time, I just lied there, taking in what had just happened. Parsee only laughed, "Ha...ha...hahaha! You see?! Without those cards,  
you're NOTHING! LESS THAN NOTHING! THIS WORLD HAS NO PLACE FOR IDLE DREAMERS! THEIR ONLY FATE IS TO BE CRUSHED BY REALITY! You understand now? I AM GOD! And you are HOPELESS!"

The miasma started to wrap around me, "Now...disappear...and know true despair..."

As the miasma crept up, I was silent for the longest time. My cards were gone, I was bleeding, and I highly doubted anybody was saving me this time. Suddenly, I was reminded of everything that happened up till now. All the friends I'd made. All the adventures we'd been on. The world I'd  
gotten to explore and see as a second home for me.

But I also remembered something else...even before I'd gotten those cards...I still had friends. I was still considered important...yeah...yeah, I figured I got it now.

"...No." I remarked quietly.

This made her stop in place,"...What did you say?"

"...I said...no.." I repeated as, despite the pain, I struggled to sit up, "I...I won't...not ever..."

Parsee was silent...and then her eye started to twitch, "Just...lay down...and give up..."

"Sorry...can't do that..." I coughed as I struggled to get up. The miasma tried to hold me down but...for some reason, it didn't take. "You see...the truth is...I don't really need those cards."

This caused her eyes to widen as she took a step back, "You...no...No! Without power, you're  
NOBODY in this world! You hear me? Nobody!"

"Power is all well and good...but it's not everything," I pushed myself to a sitting position as  
I looked over at her, "You see...I was already somebody before I even got those cards. Those cards were little more than a crutch, I think...until I was ready to stand on my own two feet..."

I groaned as I forced myself to stand up. My whole body was aching...but I was too stubborn to care right now. As I did, Parsee trembled and took a step back even further, "No...no,no, NO! SUBMIT ALREADY!"

She waved her hand and even more miasma reached up to hold me down...it brought me to my knees...only for me to gnarl my teeth and get up again, "So yeah...I don't really mind you destroyed them...because...I'm not giving up...I refuse to!"

Parsee was quickly losing her composure, sweating as she stepped back away from me, "No...this can't be happening! The will of weak, powerless humans can never overcome a god's will!"

"Then why do you look so afraid, Mizuhashi-san?" Alyss quizzed.

"Shut up, Shut up! I am a GOD! I fear NOTHING!" Despite her bold claims, she continued to back away from me as I struggled against my binds. "Why...why...WHY?!"

"Because..." I kept moving forward, "No matter what happens..." I struggled and fought as the miasma seemed to recede, "No matter what you put me through...or the pain you inflict..." The miasma actually seemed to start bubbling, "I won't give up...I can...and WILL bare it...cause I don't need fancy cards that grant power...or fame...or everyone to love me...to prove I'm a somebody..."

"Because...I..." I looked up and smirked at her triumphantly, "I ALREADY AM A SOMEBODY!"

I roared and tugged with all my might...and finally...the binds on me broke apart. The pool of miasma around me dissipated too...and cracks spread out over the entire orb as I breathed heavily.

Parsee looked on the verge of a heart attack, shaking her head in denial, "No...no...impossible...t-this can't be...! I...my miasma...my power over jealousy...the power of a God...defeated...by a mere human..?" She took several steps back, shaking her head, "No...no, I refuse to accept this! This...this isn't fair!"

She clenched her head and reared her back howling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Streams of miasma flew from her body, punching holes through the orb around us and causing the ground to grow increasingly unstable.

"Parsee!" I shielded my face from the wind being kicked up as Alyss suddenly ported next to me, "Alyss?"

"We need to get out of here...NOW!" She offered me a hand...but I walked past her, "James? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I turned back, smiling sadly, "I...I don't want that poor girl to be alone anymore..." With that, I walked into the heart of the storm, my scarf and fedora providing SOME protection as I walked towards her.

"WHY?! WHY?! WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY?!" Parsee roared as her power grew increasingly unstable. I was close enough now...to notice her tears. "I'LL END YOU! I'LL END ALL OF YOU! I-"

i then did the only thing I could think of...I put my arms around her...and gave her a hug.

I don't know how long I stayed there, hugging her. All I recall is gently patting her back, "Shh...it's ok...it's ok...if you wanna cry...you cry, ok? No shame in it..." She screamed and screamed, her power coming undone all around us...

But eventually...the screaming gave way to sniffling...and then crying...for the longest time, that's all I heard...

...After what felt like an eternity, Parsee fell to her knees with me still holding her. I finally risked a look and...the miasma...it was dissipating...all around me, I saw the clones all fading away, the fairies returning to normal...and the sky gradually clearing up, revealing the evening sky.

I looked back at Parsee and noticed her appearance...was gradually changing back. The claws  
receding, her wings vanishing, hair shotening too as her face lost all the green lines and returned  
to normal.

I smiled a little and ruffled her hair, "There you go...feel better now?"

Parsee frowned, though it looked a tad forced now, as she wiped her eyes, "Not really...man, that was embarrassing..." She then scowled at me, "You do realize I could kill you in like a dozen different ways right now..."

"Yeah, something tells me you're not gonna go through with that for the time being.." I looked up to see everyone descending to the ground wearing dumbstruck expressions, "Oh, hey guys. Guess the incident's over now, huh?"

"James, you...I...what..." Reimu sighed and put her hands up, "Ok, I know I'm gonna regret asking but...does ANYBODY know what in the name of the Hakurei God just happened?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Reimu?" Sanae winked knowingly at Alyss who only smirked in return, "Mr James just saved Mizuhashi-san and the world with the Power Of Love!"

"Knew I was gonna regret asking..." Reimu remarked while rolling her eyes.

"So...what happens now?" Aya quizzed as she looked around.

Parsee looked up to me and sighed before looking to the others, "I am defeated...and I am  
completely at your mercy...so do as you will."

Reimu and Marisa looked to each other...before they could do anything though, Alyss got in the way, "Wait, you guys! Before we do anything rash, let's think about this! Yes, Parsee did something really stupid, selfish, and dangerous...but let's remember she's been wronged too."

"Doesn't mean she should just get off scot-free though," Reimu folded her arms, "She DID nearly cause a war and try to destroy the barrier."

"I know that! It's just..." Alyss bit her lip and turned back to me, "James? Help me out here?"

"Right.." I turned back to Parsee and looked her in the eye, "Parsee...I said it before and I'll say it again...I'm sorry..." She turned to me, a look of shock on her face, "I...you got a really bad deal. Growing up without your parents...being betrayed by the guy you loved...losing your Grandma...having the village turn on you when you tried to save the same man who betrayed you..."

"I can understand your hate...you have every right to be upset at the world...but..." I looked to Alyss who only smiled and nodded, "You can't hold on to that hate...cause...you're just hurting yourself in the end...and...I don't think your loved ones would want you to waste your life on revenge either..."

"So what? You expect us to be all hugs and cuddles and butterflies and rainbows now?" Parsee remarked bitterly before looking off to the side, "...I made my choice long ago...that place...I can never go back...there's no happy ending for me.."

I knew I had to make a decision...and I knew in my heart, it might make me unpopular...but it was the right one. "...Then...what if...I give you MY happy ending?"

Needless to say, this gave everyone quite a jolt, especially Parsee who leered over at me, suspiciously, "What are you saying...?"

"James...I think I know what you're planning...but.." Alyss put a hand on my shoulder, "Just...make sure this is what you want...ok?"

"Of course..." I nodded and looked back to the youkai of envy, "Parsee...I'm not a miracle worker. I can't bring the dead back or rewind the clock...but I can do something for you..."

"He's...not going to..." Marisa began.

"He is..." Reimu finished with a sigh.

I reached into my knapsack...and pulled out my book of stories, "Would you like the chance to be remembered?...To have your story told?"

Parsee looked up to me blankly, as if it was taking a moment for this to sink in. "You...after all I've done...you still want to do something like THAT for me...?" She shook her head, "You write that story...the humans will fear you...they'll hate you...and one day...you'll be just like me..." Her eyes shone a light shade of green, "Can you really bare that kind of burden?"

I looked her in the eye without saying anything. After a brief staring contest...she relented, "...Hmph...of course you can...you idiot...fine, but don't say I didn't warn you..."

Suwako cleared her throat, "Yukari-san? I think it's time we sent Mizuhashi back home."

Even though Yukari wasn't physically here, a gap opened up before everyone. On the other side, showing the likes of Kisume and Yamame, even Yuugi, wandering around...at the bridge Parsee lived under, "It seems you do have people who care about you, after all."

"Hmph...more idiots who have nothing better to do..." Despite this, Parsee stood up and walked towards the gap, stopping long enough to drop off the Amplification Comb. "Here, I won't be needing this anymore."

Suwako took it back gratefully, "I guess you found the answer you were looking for, after all."

Parsee didn't say anything at first, "...Of a sort, I guess..." She walked onwards, only to be stopped by Reimu of all people, "Hakurei Miko...if you want to kill me, go ahead...cause once I return to the Underground...well, you can piss off for all I care..."

Reimu's hand trembled and for a moment, I worried this would be a repeat of what happened in that one chapter of Forbidden Scrollery...only for the miko to step aside without a word. Parsee nodded and walked towards the portal...before stopping to look back, "You, the one in red?"

Alyss pointed to herself, "Yeah, you...don't get too excited...but that offer of yours...I'll keep it in mind." The Red Bomber smiled warmly and nodded.

"And you...Mr Hero..." She looked to me...though there was less bitterness in her now, it seemed. "...Word of advice? Don't become Me. Stay the idealistic idiot you are now...it suits you.."

"Parsee..." I smiled and nodded, "I knew there was good in you."

"Shut up...I still don't have much hope in this world but..." She looked ahead, "It...might not hurt to be proved wrong for a change...see you around, James White." With that, she walked into the gap which closed up behind her. Off to face whatever Satori had in store for her.

"There she goes..." Cirno sighed and folded her arms, "It's amazing where a single choice in life can lead you...anyone of us could have ended up like her."

"Yeah..." That's when something clicked for me, "Hey...I just realized something.." Some of the  
girls looked in my direction as I adjusted my fedora, "I'm a Gappy, right?...That fight was where I was suppose to die to save the world...and I DIDN'T! I'm alive..." I laughed and punched the sky with both fists, "I'M ALIVE!"

Reisen leaned in to whisper into Eirin's ear, "Miss Eirin? Is Mr James alright?"

"He's fine, Reisen," Eirin replied, "Just basking in the realization that he's still alive after so many attempts on his life."

"Huh?" I looked down at my hand to see it coated it in red...and then I remembered the  
cuts...and the beatings...and everything else, "Oh...apparently, I am bleeding...great..." Feeling  
surprisingly woozy suddenly, I wobbled on the spot before falling over...

Into a pair of arms that caught me rather gently, "Heh...thanks Marisa...Marisa?" I looked  
up into a face I hadn't seen in almost a week, "Y-Yukari...?"

"Hello Mr James," The Youkai Of Boundaries smiled warmly, "I must say, that was a most  
splendid show you put on, and quite the finale too! Well done, very well done indeed!"

"Yukari!" Reimu, despite how tired she looked, brandished her gohei, "You have ALOT of explaining to do, you know that?!"

"Trust me, dear Reimu, I am well aware of that" I could feel myself being lifted off the ground, "But perhaps questions should wait until after your friend here is all better? I have to admit, I myself have some things i wish to discuss with him myself..." She leered over in Cirno's direction, "And you too."

Alyss pulled out her phone, "I'll call ahead and have the medical room ready." She got to dialing.

Yukari carried me off towards a gap, "Yukari..what...you..." Oh man, my body was ready to shut down on me.

"It's alright," She comforted as she walked, "All your questions will be answered in good time...for now, the hero needs to rest." She put a hand on my head and I could feel drowsiness quickly overtaking me.

Before my world went black, one last phrase echoed in my mind, "And Congratulations...on passing your test."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And with that, the incident, and by extension, this arc, comes to a close. Yeah, a lot to dump on you for one chapter, huh? Well, I wanted** **to aim for epicness and I think I succeeded. James rediscovers his reason to live, Cirno gets her own EX Mode, The Spell Capture Cards are destroyed, Parsee is finally defeated, Gensokyo is saved, and by extension the Outside World, and we get yet more hints things are bigger than we thought.**

 **Also, references. SO many references. XD**

 **Next chapter is where we deal with the fallout and everything else. Yes, we're FINALLY getting answers to our questions XD**  
 **Where we go after that? Who knows?**

 **Three weeks to get out this chapter...a bit longer than I wanted but...hey, real life, what you gonna do? Still, it's a step up.**

 **Comment if you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly had fun with it. XD**

 **With that, have a nice day XD**


	13. When The Dust Settles

**Author's Note: Hi guys. My sincerest apologies about this chapter taking so long to get out. You see, I wanted to get this done much sooner  
but the thing is that in the past couple of months my life has gone through quite a few changes, both good and bad. To say they've taken their  
toll on me would be an understatement. It don't help that I've never been one who took big changes in their life well.**

 **Still, I am not giving up on this story so easily. As such, here's the end of the first story arc and some hints for what's to come XD**

 **Also, to those of you who stuck with me this long, thanks so much. It means a lot XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: When The Dust Settles**

For the longest time, my world was consumed by pitch darkness. It felt similar to what Yukari had dragged me through using her  
gaps, with the major difference being...well, no eyes staring into my soul, thank goodness. Seriously, word of advice to you folks at  
home. If Yukari ever drags you through a gap...try not to look around too much, alright? Better yet, don't look around at all.

But yeah, I found myself simply floating there for what could've been minutes, hours...who knows? All I know is that at one  
point, a flicker of light entered my vision...and suddenly, the whole world was a blur of colors. I could hear myself groaning  
from the sudden shift from being unconscious to awake. Up above me, a ceiling lamp shined down on my face. "Ughh...what..."

Suddenly, I heard someone, "See Cirno? He's fine!" A cheerful voice called from the right. Having an idea whom it belonged  
to, I turned my head in the direction said voice came from.

There was Alyss and Cirno, leaning over the bed while wearing relieved expressions on their faces. The former wasn't in her  
trademark red witch outfit, but instead a white-and-dark blue school uniform of sorts. Evidently, she had swarmed the side-table  
with plenty of papers and pencils. Before I had the chance to ask anything, Alyss nodded to Cirno and moved back so the latter  
could move closer.

I had to blink and rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough though, Cirno was still in what I guess was  
her EX Mode, so instead of her looking up at me, it was ME looking up at HER. "H-Hey there, Cirno.." I coughed.

"James!" She clung to me in a tight hug, "You're ok! I...I was so worried!"

I winced as a chill went through my whole body, "Ackkk...ow,ow,ow...C-C-C-Cirno...please..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Cirno backed off, embarrassed, "I...I guess I got a little over-excited, huh?"

"Don't freeze the patient to death," Alyss laughed in response. "She then turned over and called out to some ladies at the  
other end of the room, "Nagori, he's awake! Does he need meds?" One of the ladies held up their index finger, a silent signal  
to give them a minute.

I tried to move but that ended up being a bad idea as a sharp jolt of pain suddenly went through my side. Still, I needed to  
ask, "Say,um...how long have I been out?"

"Oh, not too long," Alyss shrugged with a slight grin, "Just a day."

"A whole day..." I sighed as I laid back. I could only imagine how worried sick the others were about me. As if I hadn't caused them  
enough problems already. I looked over at them, "Is everybody else ok?"

"Tired, but fine." Alyss nodded in confirmation.

"Hey, me and Alyss-san are sitting right next to you, remember?" Cirno was still Cirno with that confident smirk on her face, "I don't  
know about you, but I think that's a pretty good sign we all made it out in one piece."

And then suddenly, almost comically, Alyss flopped her head onto the desk and amidst her papers, "But _I'm_ the only one who has to  
consistently go to school and do homework!" Alyss's voice was almost uncharacteristically whiny.

Of course, my sentimental side kicked in once again, "Err...you ok, Alyss?"

"Maybeeeee..." She dragged her words, "But Math sucks."

I chuckled despite the brief moment of pain it caused, "If it's any consolation...Math was never my strong point in school."

"That makes two of us then..." She lifted her head, "In case ya didn't notice, I came straight from school to here..."

"Straight here, eh?" Gee, I can only imagine how rough that must be. Having to balance both her life in the Outside World while also  
being the leader of such an important organization like the Visionary Requiem. You really had to admire and respect her determination and devotion. "L-Listen, I appreciate that, I really do but...you know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"I can't just leave passed out friends alone, can I?" She laughed again, even through draggy words. "And plus, it gave me an  
opportunity to use you as a guinea pig!" She then pointed to a plastic bag on the side table, containing a small box. "There was a  
new mochi stand at the station today. Thought I'd get some for you."

"Wow, that was so thoughtful, thanks..." I then rose an eyebrow, "Wait, what do you mean, guinea pig?"

"New mochi, new food, I need to know if it's good!" Alyss replied with a big smile.

"...Alright, I'm always up to try something new," I managed to sit up enough to lay the pillow against my back, "Ughh..."

"Easy there, don't break your back over mochi."Alyss warned as she pushed the side table closer so I could more easily get to the food.

At that moment, a shorter girl- a head shorter than Alyss- started walked over to the bed I was lying in. She was blonde, wearing over her a blue nurse apron, and looked somewhat timid. But she walked boldly up nevertheless, holding a metal bowl with some swabs in her hands. "E-Excuse me," She spoke, "I-I need to check his wounds!"

"Go ahead, Ceri," Alyss stepped back along with Cirno.

"Oh, hello there," I managed a small wave, "I'd bow but...you know.."

"U-Uh, it's okay, Mister.." The young nurse squeaked, before heading over and checking the various bandages and half-healed abrasions all over.

"Ouch...looks like Parsee did quite a number on me.." I remarked more to myself than aloud. Still, we'd all made it out of this alive, so gotta be grateful for that. "Also, please, just call me James..."

Cirno took a seat on the edge of the bed, "You sure you're gonna be ok, James? Be honest with me this time, and drop the tough guy act, ok?" She put on a surprisingly serious expression, showing she wasn't falling for my usual antics.

"Well, when you put on a face like that, how can I say no?" I remarked with a chuckle, "...Honestly? Everything hurts...but..I'll survive...I been through worse..." The two scowled at me, causing me to stop myself, "...Ok, not really, but you get my point.."

"When we put you in here, you had a mild fever," Alyss began to explain, but then her grin was rising again, "But it slowly went down, probably because of who kept visiting you..."

It took a moment for it to click, "..Cirno?" I looked over to Cirno who turned her head, cheeks flushing red. Alyss only responded with a suppressed laugh.

However, I managed to smile, "...Thanks, Cirno, Alyss...guess you saved me again."

"No problem," Alyss waved with a similar smile.

Cirno giggled, "Now that's a genuine smile if I've ever seen one from you."

The young nurse was then standing on a stool, reaching her cotton swabs over to my face, "U-Uh, hold still.." She whispered again.

"Umm...ok.." I braced myself. The moment the swab and alcohol touched my face, it began to sting. I winced and gnarled my teeth.

"S-Sorry!" The little girl immediately recoiled, "J-Just a little bit more.." She dabbed my face again, and it stung again, but then she backed down. She looked up to my face, trying to articulate her words, "Okay, M-MIster..J..J.." She paused for a moment, and then suddenly smiled as  
she got the pronounciation out of her mouth, "Jeemuzu!"

At that moment, me and Cirno face-faulted, which...was a bit of a bad move. The little nurse now looked a bit sad. Alyss leaned over with a slight frown. "Hey, cut Ceri some slack- her English isn't as good."

"S-Sorry about that..." I apologized, "I wasn't aware your English wasn't too good.." I bowed my head a little in apology.

Cerise the nurse looked back at me with curiosity, "Oh, it..uh.." Then she smiled again, doing an OK sign with her fingers, "It's Okay!"  
She finished her check-up and, after we thanked her, she bowed and took her leave.

"So..." I turned back to the others, "...Where's everybody else?"

Cirno was the one to answer, "Aya, Tenshi, and Nitori headed on back to Youkai Mountain to make sure everyone was ok. Wriggle-san went to find Dai-chan and the others to tell them I'm alright. Mokou went her own way, but she did mention something about visiting Keine and the Human Village..." She giggled, "Kaguya tried to offer her to come have tea afterwards...you should've seen how embarrassed she got,"

"But Reimu, Marisa and Sanae are still here," She was awfully cheerful when she said that...though her tone turned a bit more solemn, "They've been waiting for you to wake up..."

"I tried telling them they had nothing to worry about, but you know how they can be," Alyss sighed before smiling again, "I swear, you've known these guys for roughly a week and already I can tell they consider you someone important to them..." She then added with a wink and a mischievous smile, "So don't you dare even _think_ of dying on them, or me, got it? I'll send you back to this room with more bruises before I let _that_ happen."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I tried to back up, "R-Right...no dying...scout's honour."

"Good, I'm gonna hold you to that..." Having gotten her message across, Alyss nodded and backed off, smiling  
once more like nothing had just happened. Note to self, avoid getting on the Red Bomber's bad side at all costs.  
"Now, eat your mochi."

"Um...ok than," I took out one of the mochi from the box and took a bite, "Oh...wow, these are pretty good..." I held  
out a box, "Go on, take some. If I eat all these myself, I'll feel like a pig."

They hesitated for a moment, but eventually accepted the offer and took some each. Alyss then turned to one of the other nurses, "Tell Reimu and the others that James is awake, please." She nodded and headed off as the Red Bomber turned back, her smile having stiffened a little, "Hey,um...listen, I know you just woke up and all but...there's something I'd like to ask you."

I sat up so I could face her, "Sure, what you want to ask?"

She scuffed her shoes on the ground, "...Before you passed out, I saw Yukari whisper something to you...can you tell me what it was?" Judging by the look on her face, I was gonna assume this had been bugging her since the end of the battle.

That's when the memory clicked for me. That one line...that one line was all that was needed to make everything  
else fall into place. I sighed as I massaged my temples, "...Well...she told me-"

I didn't even have time to finish that sentence before the door was thrown open with such force, it banged up the  
wall, drawing our attention over to where we saw Reimu, Marisa, and Sanae all together, each of them panting and  
looking like they had just ran a marathon, "JAMES!"

Alyss and Cirno wisely got out of the way as they ran over to my bed, all frantic, "James! You're ok, thank goodness!"  
Marisa exclaimed, a wave of relief going over her.

"I really should whack you over the head for all the dumb stunts you been pulling!" Reimu cried, hands on her sides  
and scowling at me...before relenting and sitting next to me, "But...you're alive...that's all that's important right now."

"On behalf of the Moriya Shrine, allow me to offer you my humblest apologies for our misguided actions!" Sanae bowed repeatedly to me,  
not bothering to even look me in the eye, "Please, do not hate Lady Suwako and Lady Kanako! They only did what they felt  
they needed to for our shrine and Gensokyo! They weren't aware Mizuhashi would go berserk and betray us!"

A loud whistle caused everybody's heads to snap around to Alyss who stood there, her arms folded, "Guys, I'm as relieved  
as you are but could you NOT smother the poor fella, please? He just woke up, you know.."

"R-Right..." The gang backed off to give me some space, "Sorry about that..." Each of them looked a bit ashamed at  
losing their cool.

I put up my hands, "It's alright. I'm fine...thanks for your concern though," All of them showed various shades of  
red in their faces, "Though you guys showed up at a good time. I was just about to tell what Yukari had said to me before  
I passed out."

"Really?" This was news to the girls so they all took a seat. "I'll admit, I'm curious of that myself. I know quite a few of us  
saw her whisper something to you but we were too far away to hear it," Reimu folded her arms, "So, what did she say?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "...She...basically congratulated me on passing some sort of test..."

For a moment, everything was total silence. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Eventually, all the girls, excluding Alyss who  
only wore an amused smirk and Cirno who only tilted her head in confusion, face-palmed at the same time and started groaning, "Ughhhh...a test...seriously...leave it up to Yukari to take something so simple and make it needlessly complicated..." Reimu commented as she sat back in her chair, looking both physically and  
mentally exhausted.

"Even by the gap hag's standards, this was a bit elaborate even for her," Marisa stroked her chin in contemplation, "Makes me wonder  
how much of this was actually intentional...and how much is junk she made up on the spot to make herself look smart," She then shrugged.  
"I bet you that it's 50-50. By the way, thanks for the food." Before I had a chance to say anything, Marisa snatched away  
one of the Mochi for herself.

"Marisa! That's his, not yours!" Reimu scolded her friend before sighing, "...At the very least, you can share."  
Complying with her demands, Marisa tossed her the last one in the box and they chowed down.

I opened my mouth to say something...only to close it again. Those two never changed, did they? I looked over to  
Alyss, "Judging by that smirk you're wearing, I'm gonna hazard a guess you expected something like this, huh?"

"Well, I had some time to talk to Reimu and the others while you were unconscious and they filled me in on  
everything I missed. After that, it was only a matter of connecting the dots, and the rest is history as they  
say." Alyss gave a dismissive wave.

"Of course, everybody else figures it out before I do..." I commented sarcastically as I started coughing again before one  
of the nurses brought me a drink of water, "Oh, thank you..." I downed my drink before continuing, "So..a test, huh? A test of what, exactly?"

"A test of character, is my guess," Alyss remarked, her smile brightening, "She probably wanted to see if you really  
did love Gensokyo and its people genuinely, or if you would just go down the same road as those before you. It helps  
too that..." She looked off to the side a bit, "I...I saw the way she looked at you while she was carrying you off...she  
looked...so happy and...grateful even. Let me tell you, when her smiles are for real...they're something wonderful."

I was quiet for a while, as were the girls, taking in what she was saying. After a moment, I sipped my drink again, "...Was...all  
this really necessary, though?" Wondering who had spoken, it took us a moment to realize it was Cirno who had spoke up.

"What do you mean, Cirno?" Alyss quizzed, tilting her head.

When the newly evolved ice fairy looked up at us, her expression was very sad and melancholic, "I'm sorry, it's just...I watched my fellow  
fairies get taken control of by that girl with the green mist...and she hurt James really badly too...and she hasn't even said she was sorry...James..."  
She looked up at me, "I'm...not judging you or anything but...nobody would've blamed you if you wanted to see her punished...but after all she did, why did you just let her walk away...?"

"I.." I looked to the girls for help but none of them jumped to my aid, so once again this was all on me. I sighed and leaned back, "It's...kinda hard  
to explain, Cirno but...when I looked into her eyes, I guess I saw just how empty she was on the inside...that she was like me once," At seeing the fairy's  
eyes widening and the girls turning their heads, I put a hand to my heart, "That feeling of being an outcast, betrayed by those closest to you, and just  
wanting it all to end...I knew her pain her very well..."

I lowered that hand and shook my head, "She's already living through hell...there's no need to make her days even worse."

"Oh man," Reimu facepalmed, "I swear, that sentimentality of yours is gonna get you into trouble one of these days...well, more trouble than it already  
has but you get my point."

"Well, alright..." Cirno nodded, though she still looked a bit unsure, "But if she lays her dirty claws on you one more time, I'm freezing her in a block of  
ice and dropping her to the bottom of Misty Lake." The fact she was able to make a proclamation like that with such a straight face was more than a  
little disconcerting.

With that taken care of, I cleared my throat so as to get everyone's attention, "Alright, time to look at the positives...Gensokyo's saved, and so is the Outside World from a possible Youkai invasion. Parsee's back in the Underground where she won't cause anymore trouble hopefully, and we all made it out battered and bruised but alive...so what happens now?"

Alyss was the one who answered that, giggling, "Now James...you're the big expert here on everything Touhou...surely you know what comes next after an incident gets resolved."

It took a couple seconds for the light bulb in my head to go off, "...Party at the Hakurei Shrine?" Alyss nodded.

"Ah yeah! I been waiting for this!" Marisa shot up while putting on her hat and giving a cheeky grin, "I'll go spread the news! You guys  
wait here and keep Mr Hero from pulling anymore stupid stunts until I get back, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, she was  
out the door in a flash.

"Oi, Marisa! Get back here!" Reimu called out after her before sighing and collapsing back into her chair, "You know what? Forget it...I suppose  
a party IS in order since it's tradition and all..."

"I'll go make some ice for the drinks!" Cirno proudly proclaimed as she flew out of the room.

"Ooh! I just remembered!" Sanae picked up a small paper bag and handed it over, "Here you go, Mr James!"

I took the bag and pulled out my Nintendo DS. "I did promise the next time we met that we could play together, so now's as  
good a time as any, right?" Sanae smiled and held up her own DS.

"This oughta be good," Alyss commented while smirking, "I have to warn you though, James. Sanae here is really, REALLY good at most fighting-based  
games, so you're gonna have your work cut out for ya if you want to keep up with her."

"You're on!" I booted up the game and got to battling...

Oh, if only I'd known what I was getting myself into...

* * *

I groaned in agony as I laid on the hospital bed with a pillow covering my face, "Seventeen matches of Smash Bros...and I couldn't win a single one...how  
does that make ANY sense whatsoever...?" I leered over at Alyss, "Seriously, how does that make any sense?"

"Well, I DID say she was really good. It's your own fault for not listening," Alyss shrugged before resuming her work, "Now quit your whining. Nobody likes a sore loser."

"But I've played video games since I could walk!" I whined in an admittedly rather petty manner, "I've beaten some of the toughest ones to  
ever exist, and yet I...I just.." I glared over at Sanae who only grinned and flashed a V for Victory sign with her fingers.

Reimu, who'd been observing us playing, finally spoke up, "Hey, you mind if I try?"

"Sure, knock yourself out..." I buried my face in my pillow again as I handed over the DS, "You should know however that it takes a considerable amount  
of time to get good at these types of games. You need to memorize combos, learn the layouts of each stage, learn each character's fighting style and-"

My talking was interrupted by the sound of a knock out and Sanae's wail of dismay, "What the..." I turned my head, "Did you just.."

"I don't see what you were complaining about, this type of game is easy," Reimu commented as she proceeded to go on and demolish Sanae in  
a few more matches, each somehow more embarrassing than the last.

"I...I don't.." I massaged my temples, "You know what? Maybe I should've stopped trying to make sense of things around the point we got attacked  
by the time-manipulating French maid who worked in a mansion run by the vampire who controls Fate itself...somehow."

"Gee, you're only NOW realizing that?" Alyss retorted in a sarcastic tone of voice as she finally closed her book and collapsed face down on the table  
once more, "Finally, I'm finished! Man, that took forever..." She stood up, "Hey, if you feel up to it, I can check and see if you can be let out early. Don't  
need you being cooped up in here when there's a party to be had, right?"

I nodded to give her the go ahead so she went over to one of the nurses and chatted with her briefly. I could see the nurse briefly raising her eyebrow...before  
nodding and handing over a small bottle of...something. "Here. Drink this, and you should be good to go, as long you avoid any strenuous activity for a while. It's  
a little something whipped up using some of our own medicine and Yagokoro-san's."

I took the bottle and inspected it curiously...before shrugging and downing the mixture, surprised by the taste, "Huh...tastes like butterscotch."

"Pretty good, am I right?" Alyss snickered, "Apparently, most people become a lot more willing to take their medicine if you make it taste like something they  
enjoy. Now than...I got a surprise for you..." She opened up a paper bag of her own...and pulled out my Incident Resolver attire! "Tada! All patched up and ready to go!"

"Wow...thanks..." I took my attire and held the scarf close to my chest, doing my best to hold together, "I...I can't thank you enough for all you've done, Alyss..."

"Wanna know the surprising part?" Alyss leaned in to whisper, "If you want to thank anybody...thank Yukari. After she dropped you off here, she patched up  
your attire and then left..." At seeing the wide-eyed look in my eyes, she grinned, "See? It's like I said before, she's not nearly as bad as so many folks like to  
make her out to be,"

However, at seeing me frown, she tilted her head, "...What's wrong, James?"

"..It's nothing, Alyss," I pushed myself out of bed while wincing, "I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, that's all," At seeing the worried look in her  
eyes, I waved her off, "Don't worry, I won't say anything bad about her for now, especially since she patched up my clothes and brought me here...but..."

"I understand. Trust is something very important to you, that much I can tell," Alyss nodded as she guided me to the bathroom...only to stop me before  
I went in. "But James...listen, I know this ain't my place to say but...from what I've seen and heard, Yukari's been awfully cordial and helpful towards you  
since you first arrived here. You're within your rights to have your doubts but...play along a little, won't you?"

"Alyss..." I looked in her eye and was quiet for a moment, taking in all she said. A part of me wanted to comment she was being just a little naive...but then  
I reminded myself I'd be a hypocrite considering my own habit of blindly trusting certain people, namely a particular Kappa. As such, I ended up giving a  
small nod, "I'll...think about it, ok?"

Her face seemed to brighten a little at hearing my response, "That's all I can ask...I'll be out here when you're done."

"Thanks," I headed inside and locked the door. I sighed, feeling just a tad guilty about telling my friend I still didn't fully trust Yukari. For a moment, I  
wondered if it was actually fair of me to be this way. True, she was still a youkai at the end of the day but...her actions when it came to me...and the other  
things I knew about her...it made her seem "human" in a way, I guess.

...Then I remembered she still left me to be tortured by a certain youkai of envy.

I shuddered at recalling the experience, my breath getting heavy...before doing my deep breathing exercises and getting my stress under control  
again. _Easy there, James. Don't be a hypocrite. Follow your own advice for a change._

Putting aside my mixed feelings for Yukari, I got dressed and was just finishing putting on my fedora and scarf again when I heard a knock, "Hey James,  
you alright in there?"

I opened the door to reveal Alyss back in her Red Bomber uniform and smiled, "I'm doing fine. Just...needed a moment to collect my thoughts is all. Sorry."

Alyss shook her head, "Don't apologize. We all need moments like those. Now come on, let's go. Hey guys, you-" She stopped herself at seeing Reimu and  
Sanae still playing away, "...I get the feeling that interrupting them right now is a really bad idea," She nodded to the door, "Shall we?"

I followed her out the door, wincing and keeping one arm on the wall as we made our way down the hall. Alyss keeping a close eye on me, "So, think I'll end  
up meeting any of your teammates at the party?"

Alyss grinned and adjusted her hat, "Well, most of them tend to keep to themselves and their work, but who knows? You might get lucky...also.." She looked  
to me with a cheeky grin, "We need to make something a bit more filling for the party then just curry rice."

I smirked in her direction, "Oho? You got any ideas?"

"Something with lots of meat, that's for sure," She suddenly got a wishful look in her eyes, "I hope someone remembers to bring  
sweets too, now I think about it...preferably chocolate..."

"Good luck actually getting any," I quipped in her direction, "If there's one thing I can assure you of it's that Reimu has no rivals when it comes to how  
much one can love sweets."

"We'll see about that," Alyss snickered deviously, "I'm not gonna let anyone, not even her, stand between me and my chocolate."

I snorted, "Pftt, keep dreaming," I felt around in my pockets, "Now, let's see...huh?" I stopped as I kept checking, "Where's those...oh..." That's when  
it dawned on me and I felt my spirits sink a little, "That's right...Parsee destroyed the Spell Capture Cards.."

Alyss stopped and looked back at hearing this. The expression in her eyes becoming slightly sadder as both of us recalled the sight of Parsee causing the  
cards I'd been entrusted with to dissolve away. The Red Bomber opened her mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the words.

After a few moments, I sighed and shrugged, "Well...I'll be honest...I'm gonna miss having that kind of power and it's gonna be awkward explaining to  
Satori-san that she's not getting her cards back. Still..." I found myself smiling at remembering how things had went down, "..In the end...I didn't really  
need them, did I?"

"I was just about to say that," Alyss winked, "Does that make you feel better?"

"Kind of, yeah," I decided to take a breather from walking and lean my back against the wall, looking out the window, "Quite ironic though, isn't it?  
I was given power in order to stop Mizuhashi and supposedly save Gensokyo...and yet after everything she did, attacking you guys, sicking Mokou on  
us, putting me through torture, trying to destroy the barrier between worlds...I still went and did all I could to save her."

In response, the Red Bomber actually laughed rather loudly before walking over and holding out her fist, "In that case, you're a real softie, just like me."

"...I suppose I am," I did the fist bump with her before adjusting my fedora, "I just hope Parsee can get the help she needs now."

Alyss also copied my action and leaned her back against the wall beside me, "Who knows? We might be dead long before someone succeeds at  
helping her..." At seeing me raise an eyebrow, she put up her hands defensively, "Whoa, I'm not saying your own efforts were for nothing, far from it in fact,  
but I just think it's gonna take a lot more than some hugs and a few tears to help her open her heart again.."

I opened my mouth to reply...only to close it at realizing I didn't really have a counter for that, "I suppose you have a point...guess we gotta be patient  
and see what happens..."

The two of us were quiet for a while before Alyss suddenly asked, "Hey James? If you're ok with it...I'd like to hear what you and Parsee talked  
about before everything went insane...or..you know, more insane then it usually does around here.."

I was silent at first, wondering if it was a good idea...before deciding I owed it to her. After taking a deep breath, I began, "When I was alone with Parsee  
inside that machine, I asked her why she was doing all this...what could possibly justify declaring war on her own home? That's when Yukari opened a  
gap and showed me her and Parsee's first meeting...and let me tell you...a lot of things became very clear..."

Alyss was quiet as I went on and told her everything. About how Parsee really was a human once. How she'd lost her folks at a young age and was  
raised by her grandparents. How she was a genuinely good person who tried to make the best of a bad situation yet was ignorant of just how cruel and  
unforgiving the real world could be. How she was betrayed by her lover who saw women as little more than trophies, and she never made it home in time  
to say good-bye to her grandma.

My friend's expression became increasingly sad as I talked but she didn't stop me. I told her of how, out of grief and regret, Parsee became the Hashihime  
but when faced with the chance for revenge...she refused and tried to save her former lover...only to be shunned and hated by the villagers in return.

Finally, I stopped my story and waited for a response. I didn't wait long as Alyss let out a long, drawn out sigh, "I have to agree with Yukari...that really  
is a sad story...especially since she's been carrying those feelings of pain and betrayal for who knows how long. I'm...honestly not that surprised she ended  
up the way she currently is."

"Yeah..." I folded my arms and looked down at the floor, "Knowing all this I couldn't help but realize...that I had no right to judge her...since if I were  
the one in her shoes...I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing."

"James..." I glanced over at Alyss whose facial expressions shifted from one to the other possibly from hearing my own worries...before settling on a sad smile, "You really are a softie too, aren't ya? I know the feeling.."

It was my turn to smile sadly and shrug, "Maybe. I don't know, perhaps I just don't have the energy to hold a grudge."

"Like I said, a total softie," Alyss looked back out the window, "Hey, I hope I don't sound insensitive but...considering all we been through lately, perhaps  
we can change the topic for a bit? Talking about Mizuhashi is getting rather depressing..."

"Sure thing," Once more there was silence as both of us pondered what to talk about now. Finally, I had an idea though it was rather embarrassing, "By the  
way...can you believe that it's been close to a week and I still haven't learned something as simple as flying?"

Alyss nodded calmly...before suddenly stopping, her eyes widening like dinner plates, "...wait, repeat that?"

"I. Haven't. Learned. Flying." I punctuated each word so she would get the message.

Cue a long pause of silence, and Alyss turning back to face the wall before banging her head against it. I then decided to add, "In all fairness though,  
I do recall Reimu saying during the battle with Suwako that she didn't detect any magic from me."

This was enough to get my new friend to stop hitting the wall and turn her head, looking surprised, "Really? None at all?"

"None that she could sense anyways," I shrugged, "Then again, it WAS only my second day in this world, so...well.."

"I see..." The young girl replied, scratching her head, "That...might have changed, but I'm not letting you out of bed just yet. Flying on your own and shooting lasers waits until you're back in tip-top shape, got it?" Her tone of voice left no room for argument.

"Got it...let's just hope it doesn't turn out that I have youkai blood in my ancestry or am some sort of chosen one..." I folded my arms and fumed, "That sounds like the set-up for a bad Gappy Stu fic..."

Alyss waved her hand dismissively, "It's not usually as complicated as that, man." She started waving that same hand around again, like she was conjuring some form of magic even though nothing actually happened, "It's just that, apparently in worlds with high magical concentrations, even normal humans can develop powers just on their own, without even having to study like Marisa does."

"How do you think I was able to teleport?" She winked.

I tilted my head, "That's how you got your ability?"

She nodded with a rolling of her eyes, "I got it when I was drowning one time and desperately begged for God to save my life."

I winced in sympathy, "Ouch...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be!" She waved a hand with a smile, "It's actually kinda funny in hindsight now." Man, making light of a situation that many people would find traumatizing. Alyss really was a strong person.

Her words also reminded me of something, "Come to think of it, I think Kosuzu developed the ability to understand and read any language, right?"

Alyss nodded in confirmation, "That's right, and you know Seth, correct? He was a normal human once as well but he managed to acquire powers of his own too,"  
She gave me a comforting smile, "So don't you worry, you're not gonna be left defenseless if you decide to stick around here."

"Thanks.." I tugged on my scarf, "Although...do you think I'm cut out for this kind of life?"

"That's something I can't decide for you," She shrugged while laughing a little.

"Well, I suppose it's best not to think about it too much, after all..." I walked off down the hall a ways before looking back, smiling, "We got a party to get  
ready for, am I right?"

"Yep!" Alyss took a step forward only to stop once again, "Aww, I just realized..." Her voice sank, "I could've asked my mom to make brownies..."

"I could give baking brownies a shot if you want me to," I offered.

"No one beats my mom in baking," Alyss retorted while playfully sticking her tongue out, "Now come on! Time's a wasting!" She walked onwards with me  
until we arrived at a door and opened it. When we took our first steps inside though, a cold draft caused us both to shiver at the same time, "Brrr...C-Cirno?"

"Hmm?" The newly evolved ice fairy turned to face us and gasped in shock, "Oh! James, you're up?"

"And out of bed like a bad boy," Alyss commented while smirking in my direction and I could only glare in return.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed though, James?" Cirno walked over to us, "I mean, I'm glad to see you up and about but your wounds haven't  
fully healed yet."

"I appreciate you thinking about me, Cirno," I admitted to her, "But I been out cold for a whole day, and I need some exercise. That, and there's a  
party to attend tonight. I don't think the girls would let me hear the end of it if I didn't take part."

"I can't argue with you there, I suppose..." Cirno sighed in resignation, "Just...try not to do too much on your own, ok? We're your friends, and like we  
told you before, you don't have to put on the tough guy act around us."

"Trust me, I learned my lesson about that," I commented matter-of-factly before trying to look behind her, "So, get the ice for those drinks done?"

"Oh, about that..." Cirno chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head and glancing off to the side, "Actually, I...decided I wanted to get a  
bit more practice with my new powers so...take a look..." She stepped aside to reveal a row of miniature ice statues shaped like each one of us. Reimu,  
Marisa, Cirno herself, Me, Alyss, Suika...everybody was there. "Tadaa!"

Needless to say, the two of us were struck speechless. Alyss could only sputter, "W-Wha? I...you...h-how are they not melting...?"

"Because I'm awesome, duh." The ice fairy declared as if it were the most obvious fact in the world while folding her arms and holding her head high. For a moment, I mistook her for a certain Celestial.

Alyss opened her mouth for a moment, trying for a rebuttal...but then just as immediately closed it, pouting and nodding at the same time. I tried  
to say something only to see the Red Bomber shaking her head at me. I decided to concede and let Cirno have her moment.

"Isn't this great?" Cirno laughed and twirled on the spot, "My whole body is overflowing with power! With this, I can make all the ice I want and  
I won't be anybody's punching bag ever again!" In the midst of her excitement, she skipped over and hugged us both tightly, "And it's all thanks to you guys!"

"Ow ow ow!" Alyss could only mumble amidst all the glomping, "Cold, ice, burn, ow, skin, ow..."

"C-Cirno..." I managed to sputter out, "Still...recovering...too tight...please..."

"Huh? Whoops!" Cirno let go and backed away, "Heh...guess I'm still getting use to all this..."

Alyss tried to catch her breath, dusting off an imaginary cold on her dress, "Still though..." She began in a worried tone, "How long can you maintain  
that form?"

"Hmm? You mean this?" The ice fairy gestured to her new form before tilting her head and putting a finger to her chin, "Hard to say...I been stuck like  
this ever since our fight with that miasma girl ended..." Oh boy, that didn't sound good.

"That long?" I asked, now a bit worried myself, "Are you..sure you're feeling alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, now focusing on us and looking a bit annoyed.

I glanced over to Alyss for help who decided to speak up, "Don't fairies..." She treaded the question carefully, "Sleep or anything?"

"Well, of course we sleep, why wouldn't we?" Cirno looked between us, waiting for an answer.

I decided to just come out and say it, "It's just you...got bags under your eyes."

"Really?" With a wave of her hand, she conjured a sheet of ice to see her reflection, "Oh, so I do..."

I needed to ask, "Have you been awake since I fell unconscious?" The ice fairy's only reply was to look down and scuff her shoes on the floor,  
her face now showing a hint of guilt.

"Cirno..." Alyss walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Thank you for all you've done...but James is going to be fine now. You have  
my word that no more harm will come to him. Why don't you go lay down for a while and we'll call you when it's time for the party?"

"Well..." Cirno hesitated for several seconds, possibly still a little afraid that Parsee might come back, before finally relenting and nodding, "I...suppose  
I can...use a nap..." She yawned before floating towards the door, "See you later..." With that, she was gone.

"Now that we got that taken care of..." I looked over to Alyss as she spoke, grinning, "We best get something tasty ready for the party, right?"

I nodded and we got to work...

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

Alright, I'm pretty sure that anybody who has even _heard_ of Touhou Project knows what happens at the end of most games once the incident is  
resolved. There's a big party with lots of food, drink and entertainment with everybody getting together to blow off the steam caused by said crisis.  
For a while, everyone forgets their differences and just has a good time.

...Let me be honest here when I say that it is one thing to witness it on a screen...but actually BEING there to see it for yourself is a whole other story.

The shrine grounds were filled up with people merrily chatting amongst themselves. In one spot, I could see Kaguya trying to get Mokou to try some  
sort of herbal tea and the latter being rather hesitant to take anything from her rival. In another spot, there was the rest of the aptly named "Team 9"  
playing together as Cirno made snowflakes fall for them with her new powers.

Off to the side, I could see the SDM cast together under the shade of the trees, Meiling being as vigilant as ever alongside Sakuya with Patchouli  
pouring over her books and Remilia Scarlet sitting on some some of red chair with a vampire motif, calmly sipping her tea alongside her sister who  
sat in her own throne. Upon noticing me, the blonde sister's eyes widened and she tapped her sister's hand to get her attention, pointing to me.

Remilia looked over at me and I winced...only to see her give a small smile and nod in my direction before going back to her tea.

Also spread out across the shrine grounds were tables and picnic blankets that looked like they carried enough grub to keep an entire army well fed  
for a week...or at the very least keep a certain ghost princess content whom was sitting under the shade of a tree while merrily chowing down  
on an entire roast with her servant standing idly by.

In yet another corner, Alyss was opening a cooler bag and making a considerably big deal about it, "Surprise! There was conveniently stuff in the fridge!"  
She conjured about a couple unopened boxes of ice cream on sticks and biscuits.

Yuyuko lifted her head and looked over, "Oooooh! Is that Ice Cream?!"

"Sure is!" Upon realizing it was Yuyuko who asked that question, however, she paused with an unsure look, "Don't...aren't ghosts super cold all the time?"

However, the ghost princess reaction showed that she hadn't even heard her...or if she had, chose to ignore her, "Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!" She  
floated over, hands clasped together and using the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "May I have some, pretty please with sugar on top?"

Alyss still looked hesitant for a moment...and then she shrugged in resignation, opening each box one by one, "Chocolate? Or Green Tea? Or maybe  
just Milk or Strawberry?" She held up one of each flavor.

"Oh, so many to choose from...and so yummy...I think I'll just take all of them," Yuyuko scooped up an entire box for herself, "Thank you, Alyss!"  
She then returned to her spot to resume eating.

"Y-You're welcome..." Immediately after that, Alyss quickly grabbed a chocolate ice cream stick and shoved it into her mouth before it could be stolen.

As for me, I just let myself watch the party unfold before me. It was kinda crazy when you consider that not even a couple days ago we were all  
in danger of being driven to madness and having the world destroyed by one girl's desire for revenge. "Man...quite the turn out, ain't it?"

"Free food is quite the incentive, eh?" Alyss remarked in between bites of chocolate and ice cream.

"And it looks like pretty much everybody involved in the incident managed to make it," I said, nodding to the various party-goers such as  
Tenshi whom had arrived with a HUGE barrel of peaches to be shared out with everyone.

"Hey, Tenshi!" The young school girl started waving at the Celestial, "Peace offering, is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Tenshi tossed her hair back haughtily, "I have an image to maintain, and showing up to a party without anything  
to share would tarnish said glorious image."

However, Alyss wasn't buying it, "In other words, you don't want another Celestial Torture-Fest." She smirked back.

Tenshi was silent for several seconds...before turning away with a huff, "Please be quiet now."

The young girl laughed then teleported over, "I'm sorry- would a human sweet suffice as _my_ peace offering?" She smiled as she held up yet  
another ice cream packet.

The celestial eyed the treat hesitantly, "Is...is that...ice cream...?"

"No, no, no. It's just a random squishy packet with words on it." Alyss sarcastically laughed again.

"..." Tenshi took the ice cream while muttering a quiet thanks and tearing off the wrapper, taking a huge bite out of said treat.

Still with a huge grin on her face, Alyss teleported back, "Hey James!" She began organizing the other boxes, "Don't mind helping me offer  
everyone one of these? Take one for yourself too!"

"Sure thing, and thanks," I scooped up one of the boxes and started sharing them out with the others. Almost immediately after though, I  
saw Alyss swiping another chocolate ice cream for herself. How she was able to restrain herself from taking them all was almost a mystery..

Spotting Reimu sitting on the porch and idly sipping her tea, I made my way over to her, "Yo, Ice Cream?" I noticed she already had a platter  
of assorted sweets and cakes sitting next to her, "Though it looks like you got plenty of goodies already."

"Don't talk nonsense," Before I could do anything, she swiped several of the frozen treats for herself. Apparently, she needed  
a reminder in using her manners at some point. Still, I was in no mood to be lecturing anybody so I figured I'd let it slide for tonight.

Setting the box aside for a moment, I took a seat next to her, "So, this is what an after incident party looks like, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Reimu nodded her head before sighing and tearing off the wrapper on one of the ice creams, "Gonna scare away what  
few human visitors I get but it's a small price to blow off all this pent-up steam, I guess..."

"And boy did we ever need it," I smiled in her direction, "Nice to see you were able to pull yourself away from playing games with Sanae long  
enough to grace us with your presence, Miss Hakurei Shrine Maiden."

"Well, this is MY shrine, after all, so it would be in bad taste if I didn't show up, right?" Reimu smirked right back as she took a bite of her ice  
cream, "Although, to be honest, the batteries in your game thingy died so we're just waiting for them to charge. Apparently, Sanae is REALLY  
determined to beat me for some reason."

"I guess that means I'm not getting my game back for a while..." I sighed before another thought crossed my mind, "Hey Reimu?" She turned  
her head in my direction as I opened my knapsack and brought out my notebook, "Um...I know this is a strange time to ask for this kind  
of thing but...can I have your autograph?"

Reimu stopped eating and looked over at me, an somewhat annoyed expression on her face, "...Seriously? You pick NOW of all times to ask for  
my autograph? You couldn't have, like, picked ANY time before the incident started to ask for it? Heck, you could've asked for it the moment we met!"

I winced and averted her gaze by looking to the side, "W-Well...I...I had a lot on my mind, ok? You know, traveling, saving the world, getting  
to meet everyone...it's been a busy week..."

"Excuses, Excuses..." Reimu rolled her eyes, "If you really did have that much on your mind then care to explain why you went ahead and  
got Marisa's autograph first when you KNOW I'm the main character?" She folded her arms, "Well?"

"Uh...I...I.." I lowered my head in shame, "...Sorry...my inner fanboy got the better of me..." I held up some of the currency I'd gotten off  
Rinnosuke, "...Would a donation count as a peace offering?"

The shrine maiden gave me an intense glare, and I could feel a drop of sweat running down my forehead...before she suddenly smirked and  
snatched it out of my hand, "Figured you'd try to butter up to me..." Wait, she had that planned? "Alright, here." She grabbed my notebook  
and quickly wrote down her autograph, "There. Happy?"

"...Clever shrine maiden," I commented as I took my notebook back, smirking, "You do realize I'm gonna get you back for this?"

"I look forward to seeing you try, Mr Hero," Oh great, now even she was using that nickname. She took a sip of her tea, a look of contemplation  
crossing her features, "So, how does it feel knowing you had a hand in saving the world?"

I took off my fedora and scratched my head, "It's...strange...in a good way though. I mean, where I come from, most folks are lucky if they  
get their taxes paid and have a steady job to support them. Saving The World? Meeting characters you once thought were fiction? That's usually  
the stuff you can only pull off in your dreams."

I snorted, "Pft, I suppose life really does have a way of surprising you when you least expect it."

"Ain't that the truth?" Reimu picked up a small kettle to refill her cup, "Sorry if the whole "being a hero" thing wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

"Meh, in all honesty, it's better than I thought it would be," She turned her head, surprised, as I shrugged, "I got pretty much what I wanted.  
Besides, I don't need everyone to love me just so I can convince myself I'm a hero."

"Congrats," she replied, almost unphased, "That's not something many humans can say so confidently."

"But you'll still have my love, riiighhhttt~?" At that moment, Marisa butted in, landing beside us and moving in close to me, grinning.

I found myself sidling back a little way's, stammering, "W-Well...if you mean "love" as in the kind friends have for each other, then yeah,  
of course..." I couldn't tell if she was serious or not at that moment.

Of course, Marisa reached over...and poked my nose, grinning, "Don't get your hopes up _too_ much, though.."

"Marisa, stop teasing the poor guy already," Reimu said while sighing, "Besides, shouldn't you be like, I don't know, off pestering Patchy  
about some new magical formula or whatever you magician types talk about?"

"Aww, I'm hurt, Reimu," Marisa proclaimed though from her tone of voice, it was obvious she was faking it, especially as she slid back over  
beside her best friend, "Are you saying you don't want me around?"

"Of course not!" The words were out of the shrine maiden's mouth before she even realized it, "It's just he, you know, got out of intensive care not  
even a few hours ago? At least have the decency to NOT pester him with your ridiculous antics until he's better?" At seeing the smirk on the witch's face, she  
frowned, "...What's with the smirk on your face?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Marisa denied in a sing-song voice as she stood up, looking totally innocent, "I get it now, you two want some..."alone" time, huh?"

At hearing this, Reimu and me both nearly choked on our food which made Marisa's smirk only grow larger, "Figured as much. Alright, I'll leave you to  
be now. Sorry to disturb ya," With that, she tipped her hat to us and started to walk off.

...However, I remembered something I had to do, "Wait, Marisa!" She stopped and looked back as I got to my feet and walked over to her, "Um...I wanted  
to say...thanks...for everything."

I did a small bow in thanks to her, "If it weren't for you and the others bailing me out all the time...I don't know if I would be here right now."

"James..." Needless to say, Marisa seemed to be caught off-guard by this display of gratitude as it was her turn to now look all embarrassed, glancing off to  
the side while scratching the back of her head all flustered, "Aw shucks...I...oh man, you don't have to flirt with me to get on my good side, you know..." Off  
to the side we could hear Reimu trying her best not to snort in amusement, "If anything...I should be the one thanking you.."

"Me?" I tilted my head at hearing this, "But you're the one who spent the last week carrying me everywhere and helping me to be useful."

"Well...technically, that IS true," She nodded in acknowledgment though still looking nervous, "But um...the thing is...do you remember what I told you  
back when we first met? About how I don't remember anyone else who appreciates my work?" I nodded, "I...look, don't go spreading this around but...you  
have no idea how much it meant to me when you came up and said you wanted my autograph,"

Possibly trying to get a hold of herself, she started laughing, "I-I swear, you should've seen the look on your face back then. You were so red I thought  
you were gonna turn into a tomato on me!"

"Nah, that won't happen, though I do think I turn into a pumpkin at midnight." I shot back while folding my arms, smiling.

"Oho? Cracking jokes, huh? Seems a certain somebody's finally decided he doesn't need to be Reimu 2.0 all the time," Marisa had to duck to avoid a peach being thrown  
at her by said shrine maiden, "But yeah...I really appreciated what you did for me...being able to look past my mistakes and appreciate me for...well, ME. I mean,  
I don't really protect Gensokyo and its people to get fame and stuff but...it is nice to be remembered once in a while."

"And it's nice to be rewarded too for a good job," I pulled out my wallet and withdrew a bunch of the money I'd gotten off Rinnosuke, handing  
it over, "Here. It's not much but..."

Marisa looked at the money being offered to her...before smiling and taking it though appearing a bit guilty about doing so, "Thanks..hey.." She  
held out her fist while wearing that signature cheeky grin, "You ever need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call. No matter what happens from  
here on out...your friend the Ordinary Magician Marisa Kirisame will be right by your side!"

I nodded and returned the fist bump, "Thanks, Marisa," At that moment, my stomach started to rumble as did the magician's, "Perhaps we should  
get some of that grub before a certain ghost princess gets her hands on it all?"

"I think that would be a smart idea, yes," Marisa nodded in agreement as we headed over to the table. We began filling up our plates with goodies, doing our best  
to steer clear of Yuyuko's grabby hands as it seemed she wouldn't be happy till she had gotten a little sample of everything. We were just about to go find a tree to  
sit under a tree when we heard a very loud sigh of contentment.

"Gee...I wonder who that is?" Marisa commented in a semi-sarcastic tone of voice while rolling her eyes and grinning.

We headed to where a bundle was lying, covered up by the table cloth. Nodding to each other, we grabbed an end and lifted it up to reveal Suika lying there, her bottle  
of gourd lying next to her and a half-eaten tray of snacks within arm's reach. The expression on her face was as if she had entered Nirvana. I bent down to her level, smiling, "Yo Suika...having fun yet?"

"Huh?" Suika managed to open her eyes just a bit and tried to focus on us. She then smiled and started giggling, "Hehe...hey there, James. Hey there, Marisa...ooh, everything's all spinny...when did you guys learn to clone yourselves...?"

Marisa only snickered as she bent over the Oni, "Hey Suika! Having fun down there?"

"Uh huh, lots and lots of fun..." Suika giggled some more as she held up her gourd, "Care for a drink..?" We both shook our heads, "Ah well...more for me than.." With that, she tipped it back and started guzzling again. She burped loudly and gave a content sigh, "...You sure you guys haven't learned how to clone yourselves?"

I smiled before glancing over in the witch's direction, "Certainly not me...not so sure about the great and powerful Marisa Kirisame...what you say, Marisa? You holding out on us?"

"Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue playfully in my direction, "Sorry, you can butter up to me all you want, but a good magician needs to keep at least some secrets, right?" We both shared a quiet laugh. For a moment, I actually forgot about my worries and let myself enjoy the moment...as one can imagine, it didn't last.

"Indeed. I think having one Marisa running around is plenty, don't you?" A regal, elegant yet very familiar voice spoke up from behind me. I let the chill pass through  
my spine as I set my tray down. "Good evening to you, Mr White. Nice to see you enjoying yourself."

I glanced over my shoulder at the figure wearing the purple dress and sitting on her gap, "Indeed. Good of you to finally show up by the way, Miss Yukari."

"Apologies," She chuckled, though it was debatable if she actually meant it or not. Another gap opened next to her and out stepped a familiar nine-tailed fox and her two-tailed feline companion. Ran Yakumo eyed me curiously before nodding to Chen to go off and play. "I enjoy being fashionably late." She opened another much smaller gap next to her and pulled out a bottle of sake. "Do you drink by any chance?"

I shook my head, "Thanks, but no thanks. I tend to only drink for special occasions and even then, it's very limited."

She chuckled in an amused manner, "Fufu...well, aren't you the life of the party? I swear, how dear Suika was able to stand being around you perplexes me..."  
I wanted to offer a retort, but remembering Alyss' advice, I decided to just play along for now.

"Yo James!" I felt a bundle land on my back and put her arms around me, "Come on! Give me a piggyback ride! Your goddess demands it!" Before I could say anything, the bundle was suddenly removed and I could hear complaining, "O-Oi, Kanako! Not funny at all!"

"You have a lot of nerve trying to get carried around by someone who just came out of the hospital..." A look behind us showed Suwako childishly flailing her arms about while being held by the scruff of her shirt by Kanako who rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Ah! Good! With the two of you here, we can finally get started," Yukari commented in their direction, using a calm yet firm tone. Hearing this, Kanako let her fellow goddess go and took a seat on thin air, arms folded. Apparently, having goddess powers meant you could give two giant middle fingers to the laws of physics. Suwako joined her soon after.

Seeing my serious look, the frog goddess chuckled nervously, "Hehe...I...guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?"

Yukari pulled out another sake bottle and filled up her glass, "Indeed, dear Moriya..." Her getting a drink meant even she knew this was going to take a while.

I folded my arms and looked over all three of them. Here they were. The folks in charge of causing this whole mess. So many emotions were whirling around inside me as I had an internal debate with myself over the right course of action. What to say, how to behave. "Before we get started, I would like to get something off my chest..."

"Oh, hang on," Kanako pulled two ear plugs out of nowhere and shoved them in her ears as Suwako did the same. "Proceed." Other partygoers followed their example, likely expecting another lengthy lecture.

I will admit, it was tempting. The impulsive, childish part of me wanted to lash out, call them on causing my friends and I so much trouble. However, I remembered things I had been told by the gang up till now. Of how you can't force people to change or subscribe to your views, and how you needed to consider their side of a story before judging them. Eventually, the better part of me won out...and I let myself take a hit to my pride.

I bowed deeply to them all, "I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Ehhh?!" Needless to say, this caused quite a few people to do a double take and look at me like I had grown a second head, especially the mountain goddesses.

Even Yukari showed a hint of surprise, stopping in the middle of pouring her second drink to look up with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?"

After taking in their expressions, I put my head down again, "I...I messed up...this whole mess was my fault...If I hadn't taken you up on your offer, none of this  
would've likely happened...but I went and let curiosity get the better of me," I sighed as I kept going, "I could blame anybody else here...but really, in the end that's  
the same as running away. Without me, Nitori wouldn't get the tools she needed, Parsee might've eventually gotten bored and went back underground..."

"But James..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked over to see Suwako there, wearing a small smile, "Listen...don't you see? None of that matters. You fixed all that, and everything worked out for the best!"

"Earth Goddess is right, y'know.." I looked up to where Alyss was standing and listening, wearing an encouraging smile.

"I know, but don't forget, I'm still the idiot who walked through that portal in the first place." I reminded her, which caused the bomber to go quiet again, and an awkward silence reigned for a time.

All of a sudden, the sound of sake being poured echoed in the air. The source came from the Sage who was, once more, pouring herself up another glass. She  
took small sips from it but her smile never went away. Finally, she stopped and looked to me, "My, my...Making such earnest efforts to be a humble gentleman.."  
She mused gently, yet surly, "You are quite adorable, Mister White..."

"I prefer to see it as me taking responsibility for my actions..." I tried to correct her though she just kept smiling. I went to bow again, only to feel both Suwako  
AND Kanako's hands on me, "Huh?"

"I think you've atoned more than enough for your role in recent events." Kanako remarked as she shook her head.

"D-Dude.." Alyss looked worried, and yet was nervously laughing at the same time, "I-It's ok! Really! It's not all your fault!"

"Y-Yeah. You're not the only one who feels like they screwed up lately," Suwako looked off somewhere else at saying this, avoiding Kanako's stern gaze.

"Besides, having you around was fun!" Marisa patted my back gently, trying to encourage me, "I mean, cause of you, I got to see so many interesting things  
and get into lots of cool fights! That's something to be proud of!"

"Is it good to be proud of yourself for being the powder keg that almost set off the end of the world?" I asked sarcastically.

Yukari simply shook her head as she poured herself yet another drink. Seriously, she needed to slow down, "Good grief..." She mused again, yet still smiling  
"Such narrow vision..."

"Hey!" Alyss retorted, for what seemed like the first time, towards Yukari, "He's being humble like you said!"

Yukari took a moment to sip her drink, before swirling the rest in her glass, "Tell me, dear Alyss...is humility truly the same as shouldering all that weight on one's mind?"The Red Bomber looked like she wanted to respond again, but then suddenly became very quiet.

"Ok, now can you please say something actually encouraging?" Marisa broke the silence while rolling eyes.

Seemingly ignoring her, Yukari turned the gap to more properly face me, looking me straight in the eye. For a moment, it felt as if she were trying to stare right  
into my soul, judging me...however, what she spoke next squashed any ideas of that, all the while wearing a soft smile, "Are you aware, Mr White, that Youkai  
Mountain used to be a volcano?" I nodded. "Then surely you are aware that even as a volcano rains fire and destruction, it creates fertile ash that brings life to the  
land below?"

"Kind of reminds me of the story of the phoenix. Born in fire and returns to ashes when its life is over only to rise again from those same ashes." I said as Mokou  
caught my eye before looking away, as if realizing the metaphor I was using.

Yukari actually did a small clap for me, "Bravo, Mr White. I see reading all those old fables in your spare time has served you well," Ignoring the brief look of surprise  
on my face, she shot a playful look at the mountain goddesses,"Youkai...no, Yatsugatake bubbled with rage for a long time, like any other volcano...and when it  
was done raining death and creating life, it soon went back to sleep. In its wake now is only peace and prosperity..."

She then looked squarely at me, "You are a mere human...a worker who's calmed our volcano named Mizuhashi Parsee, and let fertile ash settle, and a worker who  
fulfills his duty and brings peace and prosperity...much less a human one, should not feel an excessive amount of shame and guilt. That would be a disservice to all, wouldn't you say?"

I'm not gonna lie, that was actually a pretty impressive speech. Way more to the point than anything I could conjure up. Even those around me looked rather  
impressed, though some hid it better than others. Suwako cleared her throat, "James...we don't expect you to agree with what we did...but believe us when we  
say that if we hadn't...set Mizuhashi off right now...a few years from now, the chaos she would've caused would make this incident look like the Great Fairy War  
in comparison."

"So, I guess one way of looking at this is as setting off a smaller incident to prevent a much worse one in the future..." Kanako added on her end.

Ah, the old cliche of "Necessary Evil". One of those harsh realities I was much better off not knowing of,"I...I get what you're saying, but for someone like me, I can't just forget about those who got caught in the crossfire..." At that moment, I felt something whack me on the side of the head, "Oww! Reimu!"

"Oh, quit your whining already! Seriously, you're worser than a child sometimes..." Reimu scolded as she put away her gohei, "You already said you were sorry  
like a thousand times already. You harping on it just ruins the mood for the rest of us."

"Thank you, Reimu," The Sage finally laughed a little louder, winking as she downed yet another cup. "I hope that cleared a few things up for you, Mr White."

"I suppose..." I massaged the new bump on my forehead, "Of course, that brings me to my big question...what happens now?" Yukari stopped her cup before it  
met her lips to eye me curiously, "Yukari...you told me before I passed out in your arms that I had passed some sort of "test". Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Ah," Yukari dropped her drink through a gap to parts unknown, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask about that..." For the first time, since she arrived, she  
stood up and pulled out her parasol from another gap, "I'd be happy to tell you, but why don't you join me for a walk first?" She turned and walked off a few paces  
before turning back to me, raising an eyebrow.

I looked to the others for support. Reimu shrugged, "What are you waiting for? Scared she'll eat you alive?"

"Smooth, Reimu. Real smooth..." I rolled my eyes before picking up my food and heading on my way, the party going on as normal.

* * *

I followed Yukari down the steps and along the trail leading towards a hill that I remembered all too well. We got to the top and Yukari conjured a mat  
using one of her gaps and spread it out. "Have a seat, Mr White," I did as instructed, her joining me so we could sit and watch the party from afar under  
the lights of the stars. "Do you remember this place?"

"Kinda hard not to," I remarked in turn, "It's where you dropped me off when I first arrived here. This is the place where everything began." I couldn't help but  
raise an eyebrow though. Why were we back here though? What was it that the Sage wanted to talk about alone?

"You've had quite the week, haven't you?" She set her parasol beside her, "You got to meet so many new friends, see all sorts of wondrous places, and you  
even returned the favor you owed by saving a lost soul from her own madness. I think it's safe to say that you have truly lived."

I could only nod in agreement. "Yeah...you know, I'm gonna kick myself for this later but..." It took me a few moments to find the guts to say what I  
needed to say. "...thank you..."

"Hmm?" Yukari looked over at me at hearing this, "What was that?"

 _Oh come on! Saying it once was hard enough!_ I swore I even saw the hint of a smirk on her face. She had heard me and was just rubbing it in now, I knew  
she had to be! I wanted to keep quiet now but the way she was looking at me intently gave the impression she wasn't gonna stop until I said it. "...Thanks  
for...you know, bringing me here and what not."

Yukari actually giggled, "Awww, how sweet! Now, was that so hard?" At seeing the signs of a scowl on my face, she put up her hands, "Alright, alright. You know,  
you really need to learn to relax more. Too much stress is bad for the human heart, after all..." Despite her words, that smug little smirk of hers didn't go away.

Regardless, we sat together, sharing snacks for a few moments, and just observing the world go on without us. After a while, I finally decided to speak  
up, "So...how much of what I been through so far was part of this test?"

Yukari looked upwards for several moments, contemplating, and for a second I was worried she was gonna throw another half-truth or riddle at me, but  
surprisingly, she actually came clean for once, "Hmm...I would say about 50 to 70 percent, though there were some...detours along the way..." "Detours"  
was an interesting word to use but I kept my mouth shut for now. "Mr White, I trust you are no stranger to that old phrase "actions speak louder than words"?"

I nodded, which gave her the signal to go on, "Well, allow me to take that phrase one step further. I think we both can agree that actions are how a person  
illustrates what kind of character they possess. Who they choose to help, what they get themselves involved with, all of this goes into shaping who we are...and  
it affects the world around us too...for better or for worse..." She trailed off at those last few words.

I was starting to get a suspicion I knew what she had been after, "And that's what you were trying to do by sending me on this big errand of yours? Find  
out what kind of person I really am?"

"To an extent, yes," Yukari smiled, seemingly pleased I was able to keep up with her, "From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you'd be...interesting, but  
I had no idea you would be so full of surprises," She turned her head up and leered down at me, "I was especially fond of how you managed to deliver Suwako-san's  
letter to me by giving it to dear Suika. Very cheeky of you indeed."

I could feel my cheeks flushing at hearing this. Gosh darn it, what was wrong with me tonight? "Heh...thanks. Had a feeling it would end up in your hands,  
considering we all knew for a fact you were watching us frequently. Actually, I want to ask, if it's not too much trouble..." She kept her gaze on me but said  
nothing, "...What exactly was it she wanted me to deliver for you? Some sort of lemon square recipe or something?"

I chuckled only to see a smug grin slowly forming on the Sage's lips, which made me feel like a stone had sank into my stomach. "Oh my gosh...really? That's  
what it was the whole time?!" I proceeded to groan and put my face in my hands. "Ughh...ask a stupid question..." I quickly decided to change the subject, "So...that's  
it? That's all there was to me coming here? Or was there something more?"

"Why do you assume when it comes to me everything is a big conspiracy?" Yukari quizzed with a big pout. I folded my arms and said nothing, causing  
her to sigh, "...You really need to take a break from reading those stories back in your world. I think they're giving you weird ideas...oh very well. Yes, there is  
another reason, but first..." She pointed to the tray in my hand, "Hand over the flan pudding."

What followed was one of the most intense stare downs you would ever witness in your life. The kind that ballads were wrote about, and written into the  
pages of history for-oh, who am I kidding? We both looked ridiculous. Eventually, I relented and forked it over, "Here, just...take it before someone comes by  
and asks what we're doing."

"Why, thank you," She took the snack and swallowed a huge spoonful, "Mmm..." The Sage didn't rush her food. Instead, she hummed as she ate each spoonful  
slowly and methodically. I did my best to hold it together as I knew she was taunting me. I turned away as I felt my eyebrow twitching, "Mmm...oh, my apologies,  
I should've asked if you wanted some."

I turned to face her and forced a smile, my eyebrow twitching up a storm, "That's...perfectly fine...you enjoy it..." I chuckled through my clenched teeth, "You  
know...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were paying me back for all the snarky comments I've made at your expense..."

"My dear, sweet James. You really do get the strangest ideas..." She was down to her last two bites, "As a lady of such elegance and poise, it is beneath me to  
trouble myself with such trivial affairs as what one thinks of me..." She swallowed a bite before eyeing the last scoop intently, "...At least, in most cases."

Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, the flan pudding was restored to full, as if she had never bitten into it at all! I looked up at her but she only leaned back  
against the tree, one of her eyes rolling over to gaze at me, "Tell me, James, and speak from your heart...do you love Gensokyo, the world I created and worked  
so hard to protect, with all your heart?"

I didn't have to think twice and nodded, "I do...though maybe not for the reasons you may expect.." Her interest piqued, she looked over to me. I took a sip  
of my drink to wet my throat, "I...this is something Satori learned when we spoke so now I'll share it with you...having a world as beautiful as this is one thing...but  
I think it's truly alive thanks to the people who live in it..."

I waved my drink down to where the party was, "Everybody down there has a story to tell, they got dreams they're reaching for, and all of them are different from one another...but that's a good thing as it means life is never dull. The people we meet influence us and how we see the world..."

I lowered my gaze and sighed, "I...even if being different causes trouble, I wouldn't want a world that's perfect or where everyone's the same...cause a world like that has no soul."

"James..." Yukari muttered as she took in what was being said...before chuckling and putting a hand to her mouth, "My,my...I have to admit, that's surprisingly  
insightful for someone so young...makes what I am about to ask that much easier..." She sat up a little more and looked over to me, now smiling in a way that  
actually seemed cheerful, "Mr White, you have fulfilled your mission and if it is your desire, I will return you home...but I'd like to make an offer first..."

She tilted her head, still smiling, "If you were given the chance to stay in Gensokyo full-time, would you take it?"

At hearing this, everything went deadly silent. Not a cricket chirped, and I swore for a moment I even stopped breathing. "...D-Did I just hear you correctly?  
Can you even allow that?"

"I don't remember stuttering," Yukari gave a half-hearted shrug, "I know this is a big thing to just spring on you but I'm sure even you can understand that  
leaving so soon would be a disservice to all your new friends. As for your other question, that is no trouble at all," She waved off my concerns.

"I...I..." Quickly, I shook my head as something else dawned on me, "W-Wait a minute!" I backed away a little, my teeth chattering, "You...why are you  
making me this offer? What do you get out of it?" This felt like a repeat of what happened back when we first met.

Yukari's tone of voice didn't change though she did raise her eyebrow, "Goodness me, Mr White, I've lent you a generous amount of time to live in this  
land that you love so much, and yet you're still confused about why you're even here?" She set her food aside and clasped her hands together, "Regardless...what  
would my response mean to you...if anything at all?"

I rubbed my own hands together before sighing and leaning back against the tree, "Because you personally called me here to deal with the problem of  
Mizuhashi. I want to know why making this offer is so important to you..." I leered up through the branches above us and at the stars above, "You once said  
I have a special quality that Gensokyo was lacking...but I don't think it's lacking at all...the people just have their own unique way of showing it," Out of the corner  
of my eye, I caught a brief hint of surprise in her facial features, "That, and there's thousands where I come from with that same quality..."

I turned my head to face her, "Which leads me to believe that there was another reason I got called here."

There was another pause. The glowing amusement in Yukari's turned to some kind of solemnness, "Do you fear not knowing that answer?"

I was quiet for a moment, "...If you want me to be completely honest...on some level, yes."

Yukari replied, "But were you not the one who said it is you humans, your individual selves, that determine the path you choose, and the destiny you  
reach?" From her tone of voice, it was evident she wasn't being mocking or accusatory, just asking a question.

I sat there, staring off into space, before I managed to answer while shaking my head, "I did...but I get the feeling you wanted a hand in shaping that  
so-called destiny."

"And so what if I do?" For once, Yukari relaxed in a way she never did before. She looked up to the bright stars in the night sky, wistfully focusing on them  
as she spoke. Was there something even she didn't know? Or maybe the opposite, was there something only she knew?

When she finally responded, her voice remained solemn...and oddly curt, "If you think you're powerful enough to reach out your hands, not even a  
fearsome youkai like myself can interfere."

At first, I wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Was she being sarcastic or humble? Her tone of voice made it hard to tell which was which, and the fact  
she was an immortal Youkai with the power to manipulate reality through twisting the concept of boundaries...I don't know, it just struck me as odd. At the  
same time...in all honesty, after all that had happened, I couldn't bring myself to be sarcastic around her.

So, I said the only thing that made sense, "...Thanks..." I then smiled and stood up, walking a little way's off, "But you forget one important thing..." I held up  
one finger for emphasis as I looked back, "It's not just mine or any one person's responsibility to shape the future...it's everybody's hands working together that  
makes things better...you can't make your dreams come true on your own after all..."

Yukari finally turned back to look...the hint of surprise settling down into a confident, almost thankful, smile, "Then...would you be fine with my hand in yours?"

I stopped myself at hearing this, especially when I saw her offering a hand. Could I really do that? Could I really take that step? It was a big thing to consider.  
I mean, could I really trust flipping **_Yukari?!  
_**  
This was someone whom had a history of using rather questionable methods to attain her goals, who had left me to be mentally tortured by someone who was  
obviously neck deep in her own madness! What proof did I have that she wouldn't backstab me if it served her cause?!

...Of course, there was the fact that, regardless of how I felt, she was still the reason I got to meet Reimu, Marisa, Cirno, Satori, Alyss, and everyone else. She may  
not have been very reliable and I knew that she was never really on my side...but she hadn't meant any _personal_ ill will towards me and she had come through when  
she was absolutely needed...I had to respect her for that, even if it grated my nerves.

Eventually, I sighed and turned back to face her, "...As long as that hand is meant to guide the way to the future..." I took her hand and shook it, "And  
we don't disregard the feelings and desires of those around us...even if our methods are different...as long we aim to the same goal...I'd be willing to accept that hand of yours."

Yukari was quiet for a moment, studying my hand as if it had changed color on her, before smiling softly, "Thank you...to be honest, this is far more than  
what I could've expected from you. Outsiders like you and Miss Alyss really are quite rare..." At seeing me tilt my head, she turned away and let go of my  
hand, "Nevermind...it's nothing to worry about right now..." She leered back at me, "So now it's my turn to ask...what do you intend to do now?"

I was silent for a moment, glancing down at the partygoers, before ruffling my hair, "I...well, before I even _think_ of going home I got some loose ends to  
take care. Also, got a few places I'd like to see. After that, I'll talk to the gang and see what they got to say about me leaving...and once all that's done? Well...we'll see, I guess."

"Hmm...I guess this means you'll be sticking around for a while..." Despite the neutral tone of voice she was using, I thought I saw the hint of a smile on  
her face, "Well, take whatever time you need. When you're ready, give me a call. Also," She put a hand on my shoulder, her voice taking on a solemn tone  
once more, "If you plan to write that story about Mizuhashi-san...I'd suggest leaving any specific references to her out of it. I think she's been through enough, don't you?"

I felt my lip stiffen before nodding in agreement. "Hey...what exactly was it she happened to be looking for?"

She munched on my last pastry before shrugging, "You're the ones who act as each other's reflection. What do YOU think she was after?"

That question made a light bulb go off in my head. Us being mirror images...reflecting each other's strengths and weaknesses...the parts of ourselves  
we tried to hide from. "...I...I think some part of her wished to find out if she still had a place in the world. She wanted some sort of proof that she wasn't  
just an empty shell full of jealousy..." I looked over to her, "That's part of the reason you helped set all this up didn't you? So she'd be able to face herself  
and her past."

For a moment, Yukari actually froze like a statue, her eyes wandering over to me...before an almost proud smile spread across her lips, "...You really are a  
man full of surprises, Mr White," She stood up, taking her umbrella, "If you were able to figure all that out, then anything I could say serves no purpose," She  
glanced down at the party, "Well, I'm gonna go grab a bit more food before things start to clue up, but I must say, I do enjoy these conversations of ours.  
They're very...educational."

"Yeah...same here," I'm not sure where that came from, it just did. I got up and walked beside her as we headed back down. All of a sudden, I found  
myself being glomped by a certain someone, "Oof...hey Cirno..."

"Hi James!" The ice fairy smiled at me, "Hey, I just wanted to come by and tell you I'm getting ready to head home for the night..." She looked down a  
little before perking up again, "But you should definitely come visit! I live around Misty Lake! It's right by the big spooky mansion we visited. You can't miss it!"  
At noticing whom I was standing next to, Cirno stopped herself and tilted her head, "Umm...hi there...are you a friend?"

"A friend?" Yukari, ever one for the spotlight, flashed out her fan in front of her face, "Perhaps...and perhaps not. For now, just call me an...acquaintance  
of his. It's good that you appeared when you did. I have a gift for you," She reached into a gap and pulled out a blue bow, almost exactly like the one  
Cirno currently had, "Here ya go."

The ice fairy frowned and folded her arms, "Hey...that looks a lot like the bow I got...did you steal it while I wasn't looking? It's not nice to take things  
that don't belong to you, ya know," She wagged a finger at the Sage and I didn't even bother resisting the urge to facepalm. No matter what form she  
took, Cirno was gonna remain Cirno at the end of the day.

Thankfully, Yukari took her attitude with a soft chuckle, "No, no my dear. This is just a little something to help regulate that new form of yours..." It was  
her turn to tilt her head, "Surely, it must get tiring to stay like that for such a long time?"

"Hrmm..." Cirno folded her arms, "Kind of...but it's nothing I can't handle, really. I'm the Strongest after all."

"And I have no doubt in my mind you will only continue to grow..." Yukari smiled brightly, "But wouldn't it be a surprise for those you fight if you lead them to believe  
they're fighting just another fairy...only to show them they're dealing with an all-powerful mistress of Ice?"

Cirno quirked an eyebrow, a mix of interest and suspicion flashing across her features, before shrugging and taking the bow, swapping it with the one  
in her hair. A small cyclone of ice and snow kicked up, causing me to shield my face. When the storm subsided...Cirno was back to her normal self. I smiled  
and got down to her level, "Hey there, how you feeling?"

"I feel...fine, I guess..." She ruffled her hair, "I can still feel the power...but my head don't feel all woozy anymore..." Cirno looked up to Yukari, "Thanks...I guess."

"You're most welcome, dear..." Yukari walked over and pat her on the head, "No matter what anyone, especially what a certain Yama, might say about  
you, don't let them sway you. Stay on your path, continue to grow and realize your potential, for you too have your own vital role to play in this world,"  
She looked over to me, "You'll help her too in any way you can, right Mr Hero?"

I snapped to attention and nodded,"Yeah, of course. We're friends, after all."

Cirno's smile only grew at hearing this and she ran over to hug me tightly, "Thanks...for everything. I'll see you soon, James," With one final wave, she  
flew into the air and left with the rest of Team 9. We kept waving to each other until my fairy friend was out of sight. Once she was, I yawned.

"My goodness, Mr James. Don't you know better than to do that in front of a lady?" Yukari remarked as I narrowed my eyes over at her, causing the  
lady to snicker at my expense, "I know, I know. The pot calls the kettle black. Still, you really should get some rest, don't you think?"

"Yeah...maybe..." I yawned again as I walked off, waving over my shoulder, "Enjoy the rest of the party, guys. I'll see you later." The others called out  
good night to me as I dragged myself through a gap created by Yukari and found myself back in my rented room. I collapsed on my bed with a groan  
while still on my clothes. "...A bit of privacy, please?" A couple of snorts and giggles later, I heard the gap zip itself close.

Finally having some space, I laid there while sighing, "Well, James, you did it. You somehow made it through your first week in a world that was once  
fiction with all your limbs still attached...not bad. Not bad at all," I glanced down over my bed to see my knapsack next to me. Somehow, it was still mostly  
in one piece despite all the insanity we had been through. I reached down and opened it up, pulling out my notebook.

I looked at it intently. Here it was. A blank canvas. That was how I liked to interpret each person's life. We weren't just pawns in some cosmic chess game.  
We were living, breathing individuals, each living our own lives. Chasing after our dreams and desires. All of a sudden, I heard a knock at the door and a  
familiar voice, "Hey James? Are you asleep already? If not, can I come in for a minute?"

I laid my book aside and called out, "Yeah, sure. Come on in!"

The door opened and Alyss peeked her head in, smiling, "Hey there, Mr Hero," She came on in and took a chair next to my bed, "Man, after-incident  
parties are the best! Seriously, I think they got a bit of magic to them that just gets you to let go of all your worries and have fun!" She suddenly stopped  
herself and shook her head, "S-Sorry, got a little ahead of myself there...what you got there?"

"Hmm? This?" I held up the notebook, "It's just something I use to keep my thoughts in. Helps keep me sane and focused...it's also where I keep all  
my ideas for stories..." I sighed and opened it up to a blank page, "As soon as I start thinking of them...for now, I'll probably use it to keep a record of all  
the craziness that's happened since I got here."

"Good idea. Sometimes, we need those anchors in our life to remind us of who we are and what's important..." Alyss took off her hat, "That aside, I wanted to talk to you...I suppose you're gonna be sticking around for a while, huh?" I nodded, causing her to smile a little more, "Good to hear. It'll be nice to have a fellow Outsider around...of course, I'm sorry to say but...if you're gonna live here, you need to pay for your lodging and stuff..."

This was news to me so I turned to face her, "...Really? I helped save the entire flipping world...and yet you can't let me stay here for free?"

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Her cheeks flushing, she hmphed and folded her arms, "It's just...this organization doesn't run itself, you know. There's  
repairs to be done, maintenance, food, medical care, that stuff requires money! Sorry, but nobody else here gets special treatment, so that includes you! You  
wanna stay, you gotta pull your weight..."

She then sighed and sunk back into her chair, smiling again at my frowning, "Hey, don't worry about it too much. I'll handle the admin of your staying  
right now, you rest and we'll talk about the money tomorrow," She stood up and walked back to the door, stopping as she went to leave, "Oh! I just remembered!  
Reimu and Marisa wanted me to pass along a message!"

She turned back to wink at me, "They told me to tell you...for a first-time incident resolver, you did a good job. Night!" She shut off the light and closed the  
door, leaving me in darkness once more.

I smiled and chuckled to myself as I fell back onto the sheets, "Those guys are something else..." With a rather big yawn, I dropped my hat on the table  
and took one last glance out the window. For a moment, I thought I saw something dart by, "Hmm? What the..."

For a moment, it looked like...a big bushy tail? "Ughh...I must be so exhausted I'm seeing things," I laid back and closed my eyes...

And with that, my first week here in Gensokyo had officially come to a close. What happened from here? Well...that'll have to wait till another time...

* * *

 _"You're losing your touch, Yukari," The Sage turned her head to see a certain blue-haired vampire standing not far away, sipping from her cup while_  
 _avoiding her gaze, "You don't really think that the boy will do what you want him to, do you? He's just like the ice fairy, too caught up_  
 _in the idea they're in charge of their own destinies to even acknowledge anything else..."_

 _If Yukari was offended, she didn't show it, "I suppose you already figured out what path they intend to take from here?"_

 _Remilia eyed the Sage over her cup before setting it aside so her maid could take it. She was quiet for a moment, before sighing, "...One does not need_  
 _control over Fate to see what path the fool will follow. You and I have seen this kind of thing repeat many times. Perhaps the variables change, but there_  
 _are always constants...and those don't change."_

 _The Sage turned her eyes on the vampire, "If that is so, then tell me...did you predict that the young man would be able to quell Mizuhashi's rage?"_

 _Remilia was once more silent, as if pondering a response, before tilting her head, "That depends...did you?"_

 _Yukari's eyes narrowed just a bit though it wasn't aimed at the vampire, but skyward, "...The boy is full of surprises, as is his fairy friend. That is all I will say."_

 _"Hmph, dodging the question as usual. I should've expected nothing less from you..." Remilia put her hands behind her, "You realize his heart is full of_  
 _conflict now, correct? If you don't deal with that soon, it may backfire on you..." She tilted her head, "And then you'll have to start your little experiment_  
 _all over again..." There was no hint of malice in her voice, just facts._

 _"I am well aware of that," Yukari turned her gaze back on Remilia, "But conflict causes the heart to grow even stronger. It merely needs to be aimed in_  
 _the right direction.." She moved her fan so that it covered everything but her eyes, "Without the willingness to face conflict, there isn't much point to living,_  
 _wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"I suppose you have a point..." Remilia conceded before raising an eyebrow,"Though my own point still stands. If you push your luck too much,your dog might_  
 _end up biting back...are you prepared for that, I wonder?"_

 _There was no denying the hint of a scowl on the Sage's features as she looked to the vampire, the air around them suddenly growing rather tense, "If you_  
 _have your doubts, you need not worry...I have protected this world's stability for over a thousand years. One boy is not going to undo all that...if or when the_  
 _time comes he proves to be a liability...he will be dealt with, I assure you." Her eyes flashed between their normal color and an otherworldly yellow for a moment._  
 _There was no denying her words._

 _The boy had indeed proved himself useful up till now...but if he dared to bite the hand that fed him, regardless of his reasons for doing so...there would be consequences._  
 _Yukari was not one to risk the stability of everything she worked for over one boy with way too much sentimentality for his own good._

 _"I hope you keep to your word then," Remilia sighed...before her own eyes flashed deep crimson, "Because if you don't...or you can't do what needs to be_  
 _done..." There was no need to say more. The point had been made. Remilia was NOT about to bet the future of her home on the whims of one Outsider...she_  
 _was not afraid. She was merely cautious. She had heard the stories of the lad whom managed to defeat Mizuhashi using the power of his soul._

 _Someone who had the ability to influence the hearts of those around them...that was someone to be wary of._

 _"In that case, I'll leave the matter to you," Yukari shut her fan and just like that, the tension vanished, "Are you planning to test him?"_

 _Remilia was quiet for a moment...then snapped her fingers. Her maid appeared next to her with a fresh cup of tea. She took a sip, contemplating, "...Perhaps._  
 _I suppose you aren't done with testing him on your part?"_

 _"You know me all too well, Remilia," Yukari replied with a smile, "The boy has potential...the kind that would be a great shame if it went to waste...but that,_  
 _like all things, comes in time," She yawned, "My goodness, I think his yawning is contagious! I really should turn in for the night. As should you."_

 _"Don't tell me what to do, Yukari," Remilia scoffed before spreading her wings and lifting into the air, "...I hope you know what you're doing, Yukari. I'd hate_  
 _to rob my dear sister of a potential playmate..." She curtsied, "With that, I take my leave. Good evening to you." She turned and flew off with the rest of her_  
 _entourage._

 _Yukari watched her go, eyebrows narrowed, before shaking her head, "Well, Mr White...it appears you're not done attracting attention to yourself just yet..."_  
 _She turned as another gap opened and she walked into it, "Let's see where your story goes from here, shall we?"_

 _The gap closed up and all was silent once more..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew, with that, this chapter is over, and by extension, the first Arc is TRULY over. Thank you to those of you who stuck with me this long** **and have been devout readers. I really appreciate it. Once again, I apologize for the wait, it's just these past few months have been a real mess when it came** **to real life.**

 **I promise though, now that I got a few things in order, I'll do what I can to make sure future chapters take nowhere as long as this one did.**

 **Well, next time, we start Arc 2 and see what kinds of misadventures Mr Hero can get into...that, and tying up a few loose ends. Know a certain character** **we haven't seen in a while? You'll be seeing her again soon enough XD**

 **With that, I'm done here. If you like this, comment or whatever. Regardless, have a nice day! XD**


	14. The Start Of A New Dream

**Author's Note: Here you go, guys. The start of the next arc. What happens from here? You'll just have to read on and see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Start Of A New Dream**

It was morning, and what was one of the first things I was being greeted by? My bill. I held up the slip of paper and scowled at the numbers  
I was seeing, "...2000 yen a night...and that's just for having a place to sleep..." I narrowed my eyes over the paper at Alyss, "What's next?  
You gonna charge 500 for a cup of coffee?" Yeah, if you couldn't tell already, this was NOT a good way to start off my day.

Alyss sighed and waved her hand around the room, "Look around the room and you can easily tell why."

I took my eyes off the paper slip and eyed the room I had been sleeping in. Despite my irritation, it was genuinely a nice room. Simple, yet with  
a lot of the comforts of home. There was a bunk bed, a table and chair to sit at with assorted stuff sitting on it. There was an air conditioner built  
into the room as well. Heck, for all I knew they had Wi-Fi here as well.

Now, some folks may wonder what's with all the nice tech here in Gensokyo, but really, this group was run mainly by Outsiders, so it only makes sense  
they had such easy access to Outside World tech.

Well, there was no point in being dishonest with the lady who had helped save my life, "...Fair enough," That's when something occurred to me, "Wait,  
can't you just, like, give me a job here or something?"

The Red Bomber scratched the back of her neck, a frown crossing her facial features, "Well, it IS tempting, since we're a little understaffed..." However,  
she quickly shook her head, "But...to be frank, you've only been here for like a week, and all the jobs available here now are...well.."

She didn't need to finish that thought, "Let me guess...dealing with not so nice youkai?"

Alyss averted her eyes but nodded, "That's...putting it lightly."

I shrugged, "Well, can't really fault you for that...and besides, a guy who don't have any powers or proper ways to defend himself ain't exactly gonna be  
much help around here." For once, this wasn't me beating down on myself but the honest truth. These guys were professionals who'd been at their jobs  
for _years_ , and I was just some dude who's managed to survive his first week here on luck, mainly.

My friend sighed before looking me in the eye, "Look, your best bet is the Human Village. They might gladly give you some pay in exchange for a little  
labor or a little of your "Super Special Outsider Knowledge"". She put air quotes around those last four words, barely managing to restrain herself from grinning.

"Super Special Outsider Knowledge?" I couldn't help myself and smirked right back at her.

Alyss shrugged while holding back a laugh, "Hey, you never know! Nothing _really_ surprises them but they'd still offer a lot to know what's outside," Her  
eyes seemed to beam with anticipation as she spoke, "Heck, if you came across the right people, you could probably do a little flaunting of how long you've  
survived and against what youkai. It might just help."

I had to hand it to her, she was definitely a pragmatic type of individual, "My, my, Alyss...I didn't know you could be so devious." Oh great, now I was channeling  
a bit of a certain Sage. That spoke volumes of my future mental stability.

The young president stuck out her tongue cheekily, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

With a snicker, I went over and scooped up my knapsack, checking the contents and frowning, "Hey,um...thanks for letting me hold on to these  
bombs of yours...but it's probably best you take them back.." I held out the open sack, "I really don't want to create a bad first impression when I walk  
into the village."

Alyss nodded, "Good idea," She took back the bombs and dropped them into her hat one after the other, each vanishing back to wherever they came  
from, "I know first-hand how fun explosions can be but that's not exactly something to put on your resume when it comes to job hunting." At this, she winked at me.

"I don't think that would go over well with potential employers either..." I smiled at her before putting on a serious expression and looking off out the  
window, "...Well...best get an early start...the sooner I get some work, the sooner I can get started on that unfinished business of mine..."

"Let me guess, does that include Mizuhashi?" I stopped myself and looked back only to see my friend folding her arms, "You and Lady Yukari aren't the  
only ones good at reading people, remember?" Her stern expression softened a little, "Listen...I know you care about her, I do too...but she's not just _your_  
responsibility. You recall what Lady Yukari said about shouldering all that guilt by yourself?"

She shook her head, now smiling again, "Give our Bridge Princess some time. I have the feeling she's going to be fine. For right now, focus on _you_ and what  
 _you_ gotta do here in the present. Besides, after all you've been through, I don't think anybody's gonna fault you for putting your own needs first," She walked  
over to the door and looked back, "You coming?"

"Yeah, sure," I put on my hat and walked over to the door, only to stop as something hit me, "Oh...crud..." She tilted her head, possibly wondering what the  
problem was so I proceeded to bang my head against the wall, "I still need to get my flipping laptop back from Nitori!"

"Oh..." Alyss winced while looking away, "Right...um...yeah...sorry, but you're on your own for that one..." At hearing me groan though, she sighed, "Look..the  
best advice I can give you about that is, worst case scenario, have something to bargain with. Nitori may be a swindler but even she can't pass up a good deal,"  
She motioned for me to follow her as she continued talking, "Don't go pulling a Leeroy Jenkins on me though. Right now, focus on getting yourself a job and worry  
about the rest later, understand?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," I saluted her, causing the brunette to giggle before leading me to a staircase, "So, what are your plans from here on out?"

At hearing this, Alyss sighed but managed to keep smiling, "Oh, you know, typical stuff related to my job. It's not as exciting or filled with danger as  
keeping Youkai in line, and there's no leaping between dimensions, no bounties to hunt, but I assure you, it is still vital to the framework of this organization!"  
She then threw her head back and laughed a little too hard.

However, I wasn't buying it for a second, "Let me guess...Paperwork?"

Her face fell at hearing those words and she slumped there while standing, "...You just had to take the wind out of my sails, didn't you?" She pointed to the  
staircase, "Take these stairs and they'll lead you down to the Bar. You can get something to eat down there, and then be on your merry way."

"Great," I bowed my head to her, "Thanks again for everything, Alyss. I'll see you later this evening," I went to go when I heard my friend clearing her  
throat, "...What?" She looked up to the ceiling while whistling innocently, "...What is it?" She kept on whistling though I saw her left hand making a "gimme"  
gesture.

That's when it hit me and it was my turn to sigh, "Fine, fine..." I took out my wallet and forked over the 2000 yen I owed her, "There, happy now?"

"Very," Alyss snickered as she counted the bills, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr White. Have a nice day." She then turned and headed off down  
another hallway, leaving me alone.

I shook my head and headed on down the stairs to get started on my day...

* * *

...Needless to say, I was out of the bar in less than ten minutes. I'm sorry to say this but the lady in charge there...oh my gosh, she was so flipping depressing!  
I don't like saying mean things about people but...geez, I could almost feel my mood getting more sour just being around her! Like, the whole time I was there  
she was talking about things like the "Pointlessness of life" and how "we can't achieve anything meaningful" and so on, and so forth.

Of course, the moment I got my food, I dropped some money on the table and politely excused myself.

Finally...I was free. I inhaled a large breath of the fresh air and hoisted the bag up on my shoulder. Without the looming threat of any potential incidents, I felt  
like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The sky looked a little more blue and even the flowers smelled nicer. I was pretty sure there'd be more crisis to  
deal with in the future, more people who had lost themselves to their own sorrow and misery...but there'd still be people that would keep them from falling under  
completely. To ensure there was such a thing as tomorrow...

And I'm getting preachy again, sorry. Anyhow, I was ready to head on my way when I spotted the Hakurei Shrine's donation box out front. I walked over and  
decided to give it a gentle shake. Barely anything in there. I had to resist the urge to sigh at the reminder of how ungrateful some of the humans were. Sure,  
Reimu spent a lot of time around Youkai, which was definitely reason enough to make most people tense, but she still saved these same people's lives on multiple occasions. One would think she'd get a little more recognition than what she did.

I looked down into my wallet, seeing I now had about 7000 yen to my name. I needed to spend it wisely until I got a steady job but...ughh, seeing that  
almost empty donation box just annoyed me to no end! I took out two thousand yen and stared intently between it and the donation box, debating with  
myself what the right thing to do was. I needed this money but I couldn't simply forget about my friend either when she had done so much for me.

...Finally, I relented and deposited the money into the box then turned to slip away. I didn't get halfway to the steps though before I heard a voice  
behind me, "James?" I stopped and turned to see Reimu standing there on the patio, adjusting her head dress and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Reimu," I waved to her, "What you doing up so early?" _Please don't say you smelled my breakfast, please don't say you smelled my breakfast..._

"I smelled something tasty and I figured that a certain Oni had finally gotten off her lazy butt and made herself useful by making breakfast..." She rolled  
her eyes as she laid her back against a pillar, "Apparently, even that is too much to ask..." Her eyes fell on the parcel I was carrying, "What's in the box?"

I had to resist the urge to facepalm. Why did I not even bother to put it away in my frekkin knapsack?! Oh right, cause I was in too much of a hurry  
to get away from Miss "Dark And Depressing"! "Oh...nothing special. Just some-" Suddenly, Reimu snatched it out of my hands, "Oi! That's mine!"

She ignored me as she tore off the wrapping to reveal the portable breakfast box inside. Already, her mouth was starting to water a little at the sight  
of it. The shrine maiden inhaled deeply and sighed...before raising an eyebrow at me, "Nothing special, you said?" She held up the box, "You were going  
to hog all this to yourself and not bother to share any? Wow, and people call ME a glutton.."

"In all fairness, I did buy that with my own money," I commented as I followed back to the patio, "Besides, you got enough right now to buy some  
groceries, right?" Somehow, I got the feeling this wasn't going to go the way I wanted it to.

"You do realize how much work that would involve, right?"Reimu retorted as she opened up the box and took out a rolled omelette and munched down  
on it, savoring the food, "First, I gotta head to the village, buy what I need, get back here, get out all sorts of pots and pans, make what it is I want, eat, then  
I gotta clean all the dishes I used..." She shrugged, "In all honesty, this is way faster and easier." She chewed down on some grilled fish.

I sighed...before smiling to myself and getting an idea. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out my thermos, now filled with green tea, and poured it into  
the lid as a makeshift cup. At seeing this, Reimu's eyes narrowed, "Isn't that...green tea?"

I licked my lips just to tease her more, "Indeed it is...still piping hot too," I took another sip, "I...could be convinced to share with you...in exchange for half  
of what's in that box..."

I looked over to see Reimu fuming, glaring between the thermos, the box, and me. I could tell she was having a mental debate with herself. Her eyes darting  
back and forth like ping-pong balls. Finally, she relented and shoved over the box, "Fine...but take more than your share, and the next time you get into trouble,  
you can save yourself, got it?"

"Of course, Miss Hakurei," I smiled and slid the thermos over to her. Within a few seconds, I finally had my hands on some food and Reimu had her drink, blowing on  
it before taking a long sip. We sat there, eating and taking sips of our drink together, just letting the cool breeze pass over us as we savored the moment.

"So," Reimu broke the silence at last, not looking at me right away, "I heard you're planning to stick around for a while." There was neither joy nor dismay at the  
tone she was using. Just the usual indifference that she was famous for.

"Yep, felt it be kinda stupid to just ditch everybody so soon. That, and I got some loose ends I need to take care of..." I took another sip, "So, what you think?  
You ok with that?"

The shrine maiden was quiet for a moment, before giving a shrug, "Personally, I don't care either way. It's your life, do whatever you want with it. All that I'm  
gonna ask is you don't go around intentionally causing trouble or trying to be the big hero that saves the day.." She frowned a little at this point, "Though to  
be frank, it's kinda hard to tell the difference between those two sometimes."

"Ain't that the truth..." I sighed as I offered her the thermos so she could refill her cup. She took it, nodding gratefully, "By the way, do you mind if I ask you something? It could be only my mind playing tricks on me but I'd like to run it by you anyways."

"Always with the questions..." Reimu was now the one sighing as she took a sip from her cup, "Alright, what is it?"

I took a deep breath as I tried to compose myself for what I needed to ask, "Did you...happen to see anything odd around here last night? You know, odder than usual?"

"James, this is Gensokyo. What you Outsiders consider "odd" we consider normal. You're gonna have to be way more specific if you want me to be any help," Despite  
her quickness, I could see a hint of concern in her eyes as she chowed down on yet another piece of fish.

I wringed my hands together, "Well...I was getting ready for bed last night and...it was only for a moment but I thought I saw something outside my window  
with a bushy tail dart by..." I looked up to get her input only to see my friend's eyebrows raising a little, "Reimu? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She shook her head, snapping out of whatever brief stupor she'd been in, "Ok, look...you probably got a million theories  
running through your head right now...but the best thing you can do right now is don't focus on it. Just go do whatever it is you're gonna do but...try to keep a  
low profile, ok? Maybe you're right in that it was only your mind playing tricks, could've been a raccoon, anything..."

"And if it isn't?" I insisted, "And it was who I might be thinking...?"

"Like I said, don't think about it," She shot back with a hint of an edge to her voice, causing me to back up a little, "Besides, I think we can both agree you've  
gotten yourself into enough trouble to last a lifetime already," Geez, Reimu, could you be anymore blunt? "Also, even if it was someone, I doubt they meant any actual harm, considering these are neutral grounds we're on at the moment."

I took a sip from my own mug, pondering over what she was saying. "Yeah...I suppose that makes sense..." I still didn't feel entirely comfortable but perhaps  
she was right. Dwelling on something that could've been only in my head was not healthy. I took a bite of an rolled omelet and swallowed before speaking  
again, "Well, I should get going to the village. Something tells me I got a busy day ahead of me."

I got up and went to grab my pack only to hear Reimu's voice cut in, "Hey.." I looked over to see her drinking down some more tea, staring contemplatively into the  
bottom, "Word of advice? Any business you have that takes you outside the village...stay on the roads, don't try to attract attention to yourself, and make  
sure you're back before night falls, ok? I got my own stuff to take care of here so I can't watch you 24/7 anymore, remember that."

"Reimu..." I smiled and chuckled a little, "Yeah, I will...you know, you're not half as bad as the fandom makes you out to be."

"Gee, you're only now figuring that out?" Reimu rolled her eyes, "If I was, I'm pretty sure I'd be out of a job long before now..." She looked away, "But...thanks anyways.."

I nodded and grabbed my pack, "See ya later, Reimu." With that, I walked towards and down the steps that led away from the shrine...

* * *

 _Reimu watched the young man go with her usual stoic expression...though if one looked closely, they may've noticed a hint of somberness on her_  
 _features. Once he was out of sight, she sighed and downed the rest of her tea, "...Why do I get the sinking suspicion that there's gonna come a point_  
 _that idiot's gonna throw caution to the wind and do the exact opposite of everything I just told him not to do?"_

 _"Maybe because you're pretty good at reading people," Reimu turned to see Suika leaning in the doorway, sipping from her gourd, "Even if those readings are mostly based on instinct, they still tend to be right in the end."_

 _"Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up," The shrine maiden retorted as she set her mug aside and turned to face her tenant, "So...how much_  
 _did you hear?" If there was one thing Reimu knew without a shadow of a doubt is that Suika, despite how she appeared on the surface to be a lazy drunk,_  
 _which was true to an extent, she was still way smarter and more observant than she let on._

 _The oni gave a half-hearted shrug, "Enough," She took another guzzle from her gourd before chuckling, "I do have to agree with him on one thing._  
 _You may love putting on the "tough girl" act but I can tell from a mile away you care about him more than you let on." She knew this would get a rise_  
 _out of her human friend._

 _Reimu scrunched up her facial features before turning away, "Hmph, I think all that booze is making you more delirious than usual. You know as well as_  
 _I do that it's my job to look after the people, even if they're nimrods from the Outside who can't take a hint and mind their own business..." She glanced back_  
 _at Suika, "That's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less."_

 _However, Suika only shook her head in dismay. Even after all this time, Reimu still wasn't able to be honest with herself. At least not all the time. "If that's_  
 _the case, don't you think you could've made more of an effort to drill into him the "do's and do not's" around here?"_

 _The red-white shrine maiden was the one to shrug this time, "I'm not his babysitter. Besides, he's a grown man and as I told him, he can do whatever he_  
 _wants as long he don't go being a nuisance. He's the same as everybody else, in that regard. More importantly..." She held up her now empty mug, "I need_  
 _more green tea. Think you can fetch it for me?"_

 _"Sure thing. Just give me a moment..." Nodding, Suika turned and walked back inside...only for a loud thump to be heard and when Reimu glanced inside,_  
 _she saw her tenant passed out on the floor, wearing a big goofy smile on her face._

 _Reimu slumped on the spot, "...Typical..." She got up to go prepare it herself...only to stop and facepalm, "Gosh darn it! I could've gotten him to sweep the_  
 _grounds while he was here!"_

* * *

The trek away from the shrine was...well, I'm gonna be honest, it was just a little disheartening. I mean, over the past week I had gotten so use to traveling  
with my new friends and seeing the sights together. We had fought together, shared meals together, talked together. Sure, there was danger here and there  
but overall...I had a good time.

Of course, the reality was that anything good tended to not last. I massaged my temples as I walked along the trail presented to me and I talked to myself,  
"Ok James. Reimu and the gang aren't here to support you anymore...and to be totally honest, you probably been relying on them a bit more than you  
should have..." I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, "But no more! From here on out, you are back to earning your keep and being self-reliant! Yep, nothing can possibl-"

Before I even finished that thought, I tripped and fell flat on my face, "Ouch..." Turning, I saw one of my shoe laces untied. Apparently, I had been in such  
a hurry this was yet another thing I had forgotten to do! _Yep, I am off to a great start...should probably stop talking to myself too. Gets distracting._

Quickly fixing that little problem, I now moved a little faster than normal, keeping my eyes peeled for any sort of Youkai that might be interested in a snack  
between meals. No powers and no companions meant I was totally exposed and vulnerable to the world around me...and I'm not gonna lie but those two  
facts made the terrain around me feel a little more inhospitable. The trees looked taller and the bushes rustled in the wind, and I couldn't be sure when  
a rustle was just that...or a youkai waiting to pounce.

I could even hear my breathing get a little heavier at one point, briefly pondering if I should simply run back and get Alyss to contact Yukari and send me  
home...only to take a deep breath and calm myself. I was not a coward...and I had something I needed to do. _Stick to the roads, don't draw attention_  
 _to yourself..._ I repeated Reimu's advice in my head as I kept moving.

Finally, after following the trail for some time, I reached my destination. A large wooden arch stood before me that I assumed was the gate leading into  
the village. I quickly stuffed my scarf and fedora away in my knapsack so to prevent any real suspicion.

With that done, I walked through the gate, finally getting my first real taste of human civilization in over a week. The village definitely looked like it had been frozen in the Feudal Period with a number of houses looking to be made out of bamboo and rectangular while others were wooden and with slanted roofs. I had to admit  
that getting a chance to see the way homes were built in another time was pretty cool.

A number of shops lined the streets with a fair group of people going about their business. Almost all of them were dressed in some type of robe  
though some had more elaborate designs and patterns on them than others. Needless to say, considering my own attire, I stuck out like a sore  
thumb. Not helping matters was that as I walked along, several people actually stopped what they were doing to look over at me, even a couple  
of kids stopped to gawk at me...though thankfully a woman whom I assume was their mother led them away.

Remembering my manners, I tried to smile and bow my head in the onlookers direction which did get some of them to nod in return but the rest still  
went about gawking. I could feel myself shrinking under the weight of their gazes as I walked along. I guess I should've counted my lucky stars  
that the people here were use to strange things cause it probably could've been a lot worse.

Of course, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I felt myself bump into someone and with a loud "Ooff!" I fell on my rear, wincing as I heard a  
loud squeal. Ignoring the pain, I looked to see a young girl sitting on the ground, rubbing her forehead. She wore a checkered kimono and seemed to  
have orange hair done up with bells and red eyes. Scattered around her were...well, a rather large collection of books. "Excuse me, miss? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" The girl managed to smile cheerfully and give me a thumbs up, "It takes a lot more than a bump on the head to faze Kosuzu Motoori!  
Thanks for your concern though, mister."

"That's good.." I sighed in relief before bowing my head, "I'm...really sorry about bumping into you like that. I was too distracted to know where I was going..."

"D-Don't worry about it!" Kosuzu laughed a little and waved it off, "To be honest, it's partly my fault too. Carrying around so many books at one time  
makes it tough to see where you're going..." She looked around wearily at the scattered texts, "I only hope none of them got damaged.." She got to  
work picking them up, "What's your name by the way?"

"It's James. James White,"Still feeling a little bad, I decided to pitch in, "Here. Let me help," I started picking up texts and piling them together...only to hear a soft growl coming from what I swore was the book itself! "Uh...did this book just growl at me?"

"Hmm?" Kosuzu stopped and looked over while holding an arcane tome. At hearing the growl again,she winced and quickly snatched the book out of  
my hands, "N-No,of course not! After all,we're in the middle of a busy work hour, so you probably just heard things!" Well played, Miss Motoori. I'll go  
along with it for the time being.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I chuckled to show I was none the wiser and helped finish stacking the books, "There. Let's both be more careful in the  
future, ok?" I felt this was as good a time to ask as any, "Hey, I know this is a little out of the blue but...you wouldn't happen to know of anybody around  
here who'd pay to have some work done, would ya?"

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin for a few moments, thinking, before snapping her fingers, "I got it! There's this man who runs a small take out place and it's  
only down the street from my family's book store! In fact, here," She took the top half of the pile, "Would you mind taking the other half of those books for  
me? I'd take them myself but...well, like you yourself said, we need to be more careful, right?" She smiled in a way that made it look like she was messing with me.

"Heh...alright..." I scooped up the other half and we set off down the street, with the book lover leading the way, "So, Miss Mitoori...I guess you're quite  
the book enthusiast, eh?" It was perhaps for the best I kept my Touhou knowledge to myself for the time being as there was no telling how she might  
react. Heck, I could end up giving the poor girl an existential crisis!

"Yep!" She exclaimed cheerfully and walked along a little more proudly, "I love books! Whenever I open one up I feel like I'm getting ready to set sail on  
a grand adventure! The kinds of adventures that I can't really go on outside the village..." The young girl stopped herself at this point, "Oh...um...yeah...anyways,  
you're not from around here are you Mr White?"

Already trying to change the subject? Something wasn't right...but I needed to make an attempt to stay out of other people's business so I let it go  
for now, "Yeah...I guess the attire and my name kinda gave it away, didn't it?"

"Well, I don't want to come off as rude but...yeah, kinda," Kosuzu giggled before we turned another corner and came upon a rectangular building with  
a slanted roof and a sign up top with japanese lettering on it that I assumed spelled Suzanaan, "Here we are! She's a beauty, isn't she?" Kosuzu beckoned  
me inside where I got a look at all the shelves filled to the brim with books of all kinds and ladders set up in several places that reached towards the  
higher levels, "You can just lay them down anywhere. Thanks."

"No problem. Thanks for getting me this far," I did as told, setting them down on a table before peeking my head out the door and looked down the street, "So, just down the street from here, you said?"

"Yep! Big red and brown building! Can't miss it. Although...there's something I want to ask before you go.." I glanced back as I saw Kosuzu walk behind her  
desk and take a seat, clasping her hands together, "There's been rumors going around lately that an Outsider's shown up who's able to talk to Youkai like  
their equal AND is able to befriend them...that wouldn't happen to be you would it, Mr White?"

As if on instinct, I winced and looked at my wrist like I was checking a watch, "Wow, look at the time! I should be going! Nice meeting you,Miss Mitoori!"  
I got ready to book it.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kosuzu slammed her hand on the table and stood up, pointing triumphantly at me, "I told Lady Hieda that all those detective novels  
weren't a waste of time, and now I have proof! The great detective Kosuzu Mitoori strikes again!" It was obvious that this girl felt very proud of herself  
at the moment.

I sighed and slumped on the spot. _I swear if it turns out a certain Tengu is behind this, she and I are gonna have words..._ "Yes, that's me. The guy who's  
had close calls with some of the most powerful people in this world...In the flesh..." I leered over at the book keeper, "So, now you know who I am...what do you  
intend to do with that knowledge?"

The orange-haired girl opened her mouth...only to close it again, "I don't know..." She resumed sitting, "I didn't really think I'd even get this far...hey, why  
don't you take a seat and tell me some of your stories?" Her eyes brightened once again, "Yeah, you must have lots of stories to tell! Hey, is it true you hung  
out with Reimu-san and Marisa-san?! That you got to travel to Youkai Mountain?! Visit the Underground?!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I put up my hands to stop her, "Calm yourself, please. First off, I'd like to ask you to keep this knowledge to yourself for the time being..." Before  
she could speak up, I cut in, "I ask because...well, I may be new to the village but I knows that Youkai are viewed, at best, with indifference. If the humans  
here find out I been associating with youkai...I could get into ALOT of trouble, and quite a few folks would probably want to run me out..."

"But..." Kosuzu frowned and turned her head to the side. Ah geez, I suddenly felt like that one douchebag who went and told some little kids that Santa Claus and  
the Easter Bunny don't exist!

"...Please.." I clasped my hands and bowed my head, "I know I am asking a lot here...but it's very important that nobody know about this! I don't want  
special treatment, at least not anymore...and I've been enough of an nuisance for my friends...so please just treat me like you would any other average joe!"

The book keeper sighed as her eyes scanned the room we were in, and for the longest time, she was quiet. Eventually, she nodded, "Ok, sure," I breathed  
a small sigh of relief, "I'll cut you a deal," And there went any chance of a quick getaway, "I won't tell anybody who you really are...and in exchange, you  
meet me here when you got spare time and share some of your stories with me! A win-win situation for both of us!" Kosuzu folded her arms, looking quite happy with herself.

I did my best not to groan in annoyance...though I'll admit that my inner storyteller was a bit excited at the thought of being able to wow someone with  
my adventures up till now. "Alright, you got a deal.."

"Pinky swear on it!" Kosuzu exclaimed as she held up her pinky, still smiling.

I smiled and linked my own pinky with hers, "There ya go...you have a nice day now, Miss Mitoori."

"See ya later!" She called to me as I headed for the door, "Oh, and just so ya know, the guy I told you about is a bit on the cranky side but he's not bad. So,  
be patient with him if he gives you a hard time. He goes by the name Mr Tanaka."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be seeing you." With those words, I was out and on my way...

* * *

I knocked on the door on the side of the building, "Excuse me, Mr Tanaka?" I waited a few seconds before knocking again, "Mr Tanaka, I'd like to speak  
to you for a moment."

"Go away!" came an elderly voice from behind the door this time, causing me to jump,"If you're here to buy something, come back around noon, and  
if you're one of those people preaching their faith, get lost! I have better things to do than listen to a pile of empty words and even more empty promises!"

Geez, why did I suddenly feel like I was listening to my own reflection? Regardless, I pressed on, "Mr Tanaka. My name is James White. I apologize for  
disturbing you at such an early hour but I heard you might have some work available," There was silence on the other end, "...I'm not a member of  
any of the faiths around here! I'm an Outsider! I assure you, I'm not here to shove my faith down your throat. I'm just looking for some honest work, that's it!" Still, nothing. I sighed, "I understand...sorry to bother you, sir."

I got ready to go when I heard a latch being undone on the door and it slid open enough to let the tanned face of an elderly man peek out. He looked to be in  
his late fifties at least with a few wrinkles on his face and short faded brown hair with hints of grey in it and wore glasses. "...Were you followed?" I tilted my  
head at him, "Answer the question, boy! Were you followed?!"

"O-Of course not!" I exclaimed as I put up my hands like he was ready to attack, "At least, I don't think so..."

The elderly man sighed, "Young people these days..." He finished undoing the latches and slid his door open, "Alright, follow me...but don't think I ain't  
got my eye on you! I maybe an old geezer but you try to scam me and I'll have you run out of this village so fast your head will spin! Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir!" I stammered while saluting him...only to realize that was the wrong thing to do and bowed instead, "I promise you won't regret this!"

"We'll see, boy..." He led me into the building and pass what looked like a well-stocked kitchen full of bags of flour, rice and sugar among other things.  
We went out another door and into a small garden where various vegetables were already in bloom and ready to be harvested...only problem is that  
they were clumped together with bunches of weeds and what not, "Alright, kid, let's see if you're all talk or if you can actually back up what you say,"

He gestured to the rows of plants, "I want you to take out all these weeds and throw away whatever vegetables here aren't any good. There's buckets  
over there you can use to put the good ones in. Also, don't even THINK of eating any, cause I'll be watching you!" He went over to the side and turned back,  
"Well? Think you can handle that? I know it's a bit more work than what you Outsiders are probably use to..." Somehow, I got the feeling he was being sarcastic at the end.

I walked over and dropped my bag next to him, "...With all due respect sir...I wouldn't judge a book by its cover if I were you..." With that, I scooped up a pair of work gloves and got to work, hauling up the weeds, roots and all, and tossing them into a bin. I moved down the rows, removing the veggies that had gone bad and  
digging small holes so that they could return to the earth and have a second chance. I didn't bother to look up at my potential employer as I worked.

Suddenly, I was very grateful towards my Mom as she had been the one to teach me various things about gardening. Namely that when it came to weeds,  
unless you remove the root, they just grow back, and when planting you make sure there's at least a few inches apart from where something is already  
growing...what? You people thought I only played video games and watched anime for a living? Give me a break.

But yeah, I kept up a steady pace, and before long, the garden had been mostly freed of weeds and there were several buckets full of ripe, fresh vegetables  
ready to be used for cooking. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I stood up, "Well, I'll be...guess you aren't just talk after all, huh kid?" I turned in time to  
have a wet cloth thrown in my direction. I caught it and wiped the dirt and sweat away as he came over next to me, looking over my work, "...Where did  
you learn to garden like that? It usually takes me the better part of the morning to get all that done."

"I've had...a lot of practice, let's put it that way," I admitted before a sack of seeds got shoved into my hands, "What the?"

"You didn't think you were getting off the hook that easily, did you?" The elderly man quizzed, raising an eyebrow, "Now you got that out of the way for  
me, we actually got some time to start a bit of planting! Hop to it, boy! Let's see if you can keep up with this old timer!" Without warning, he picked  
up his own sack and watering can and beckoned me to get to work.

I scooped out a small hole, dropped some seeds in, covered it over, and moved on as he watered the dirt. We repeated the procedure several times over  
for each row. I had to hand it to Mr Tanaka, for someone who looked to be in his elder years, he was pretty spry and energetic about his work. I could  
tell since he actually seemed to have a fire in his eye with the way he worked. Deciding I wasn't losing to him, I picked up the pace, "I gotta say, Mr Tanaka,  
you certainly love your gardening."

"Well, of course I do, boy!" The older man wiped his brow and got back to work, "Other folks around here may love their fighting and being all flashy with magic and  
what not...but it's people like me who gives them the fuel they need to go out and do what they do! There's pride to be taken in this kind of work! Now if only  
getting out to gather stuff wasn't such a hassle...and..." He winced and adjusted his back until a crack could be heard, "If my back wouldn't pick the worst  
possible time to flare up!"

I stopped my gardening as I looked over to him, worried, "Mr Tanaka...if you wanted to take a spell, I can finish the rest for ya."

"You'd do that...?" The older man looked at me critically, as if to make sure I wasn't screwing him over. Finally, he sighed, "Alright...lunch time is around  
the corner anyway. I gotta get some pain medicine, so when you finish here, take a five minute breather, then bring in those pails." Without waiting for  
an answer, he headed inside.

I took in a deep breath and finished up the row, throwing some water over the plants to help them grow before spotting a couple of kids perched on  
top of the fence surrounding the garden and watching the veggies. I narrowed my eyes in their direction, "I know what you guys are planning...don't try  
anything or I'll let Keine-sensei know..." Their faces going pale, they automatically booked it, causing me to chuckle as I picked up my pails and headed  
inside.

Mr Tanaka was standing at a counter, sorting out ingredients and heating up an old iron stove. He turned as I entered, "Tell me, boy, if you had to make  
something, what would it be?"

Feeling that this was another part of my evaluation, I didn't hesitate to answer, "Curry Rice..." He rose an eyebrow at me, "...Is something the matter, sir?"

"Hmm? No, nothing," He shook his head, "That's just not something I expected an Outsider to be familiar with...anyhow.." He tossed an apron towards  
me, "Get over here and show me what you can do. If you can pull this off. and NOT scam me out of any money..well, I'll pay you for sure...and who knows? Maybe I'll even consider putting in a good word for you with the other shopkeepers," He frowned at seeing my spirits brighten, "Don't get a big head though. I said _maybe_."

"That's fine..." _I'm use to disappointment in my life._ However, I kept those thoughts to myself as I joined him and started cutting up veggies while we waited  
for the water to boil, "Hey, Mr Tanaka?" The elderly man grunted, a sign he was listening, "I know it's none of my business but...do you happen to have a problem  
with the various faiths around here in Gensokyo?"

The elderly man stopped cutting the meat for a moment and went quiet, his gaze looking off somewhere else, "...Kid, I don't know if this has fully sunk in for  
you yet but...for those of us with no magic to throw around, we're kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place..." He picked up a tomato and an onion to  
illustrate his point, "As long as we stay within the village, we humans are safe...but in reality.." He held up the tomato, "Those darn Youkai see themselves  
as Gods. They can basically do what they want and get away with it for the most part...in the end, we humans are just glorified cattle to them..."

He held up the onion, "On the other hand, we got all these factions who want our faith and will stoop pretty low to get it. Heck, a couple years back there  
was this big civil war between them that basically split our community down the middle and nearly destroyed everything!" The man sighed and sat in his chair, "So...yeah, honestly, it's a bit hard to be hopeful about things when your supposed "protectors" are sometimes as bad as those they fight against..."

"What about the Spell Card System?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "It works...sometimes, but no system is perfect, and there are those who can bend the rules and make some of us just...disappear...take you for example," He pointed to me, "You're an Outsider, right? Meaning the system is not obligated to protect you. A youkai could eat you for lunch and nothing would be done.  
You'd just be another statistic..." He looked away from me, as if...as if he was recalling something he didn't want to...

I put my knife down and scowled, "I will not be just another statistic."

Mr Tanaka turnes back and rose an eyebrow at me, "Really?...Well, we'll see, kid.." He checked the water and put in the rice as I added in a pinch of salt. I got the veggies and meat in the pan and started mixing it all together. The smell began wafting out the window and already there were people arriving at the tables. We nodded  
to each other and got to work serving out the curry rice. Before long, the area outside the restaurant was bustling. It was nice to see all our work had  
actually yielded something.

"Here..." I turned in time to have a plate of curry and rice shoved into my hands by my boss, "Felt you've earned this. Now go eat, and I'll handle things  
here for a bit."

"Thanks, sir," I nodded and went over to an empty table to eat. There was just something about working up an appetite that made food taste so much better...granted,  
this wasn't the kind of thing I wanted to do all the time but it was alright once in a while.

"Well, well, look who we have here," A familiar voice reached my ears as I saw someone sit in front of me, "Long time no see, Mr White."

I looked up to see whom it was and gasped in shock, "R-Rinnosuke?"

"That's me," The grey-haired man smiled as he swallowed a spoonful of curry, "I gotta say, this is a pleasant surprise. I only came into the village to  
grab some supplies and look who I run into. The newest Outsider cooking up a hearty meal for the locals," He took a sip from what I guess was a mug of tea, "So,  
how's the last week or so been treating you? It can't had been too bad since you're still here in one piece," He chuckled but stopped at seeing the downcast  
look on my face, "...Is something the matter?"

"No, it's just..." I sighed as I sat back in my chair and looked upwards at the sky, "My time started out good but...I don't know...I can't really tell you all  
the details right now but...I kinda made some choices that seemed good on the surface but ended up causing a lot of trouble for my friends..."

"Does this have something to do with that green mist that spread over Gensokyo a couple days ago?" I hesitated for a couple seconds before nodding, "I  
figured as much...listen, I don't know much about you...but you seem like a good kid, and the fact we're all still here means things didn't turn out as bad  
as they could've..." He ate some more curry, "I guess your friends also told you this wasn't your fault, huh?"

I nodded again, "But you still feel like it was..." Surprisingly, he chuckled, "Kid...everybody makes mistakes, or they make choices that inconvenience  
others. It's part of being alive...and it's good to acknowledge them, but don't go dwelling on them too much," He downed a bit more of his drink, "It maybe true  
that I don't know all the details...but I'm not that interested in knowing anyway...what's important is you actually bother to reflect on these things...and that  
says more about you than a lot of people I've seen."

I was quiet for a while as I ate and sipped from a cup of water, before bothering to speak up again, "...I know it's not healthy to hold on to guilt and what  
not for so long but...I don't know but I guess I'm afraid of letting it go."

"Hmm..." Rinnosuke finished his food and pushed the empty plate away, "Maybe you feel that letting go is the same thing as pretending like nothing  
happened," I looked up to him as he sighed and drank the rest of his tea, "Guilt is much like a double-edged sword. On one hand, it can inspire us to not  
make the same mistakes again...or it can grow and fester until it consumes us completely," He smiled in a way that was likely meant to be reassuring, "But  
nobody can decide what it does except you."

I listened to what he was saying...before nodding, "I'll keep that in mind...thanks Rinnosuke."

"Don't mention it, kid," He stood up from the table and grabbed his bag, "Oh, and word of advice? If you want to make some extra money and you don't  
mind taking a few risks...I'd suggest looking for items that fell through the barrier. Bring them to the right people and you could make good cash.."

"You aren't trying to influence me so I'll drop off valuables at your store again, are you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Who knows?..." Rinnosuke smiled back at me before turning to go, "One last bit of advice...it takes a strong person to take responsibility for their mistakes...but  
in my opinion, it takes an even stronger person to take responsibility...and then move on from them," He walked off, "It was good to see you again, Mr White. Have a nice day." With that, the shopkeeper disappeared into the crowd. I finished up my own food and rejoined my boss to work again.

I was in the middle of finishing another order when Mr Tanaka spoke up again, "I know what you're thinking of doing and I say you're an idiot for  
even considering it," I rose an eyebrow at him as he folded his arms and scoffed, "Don't give me that look, kid. I saw you and that man talking over there,  
and I can assure you that if you step outside that gate, there's no guarantee you're coming back in."

"You don't think I know that?" I cut him off, causing him to tilt his head, "Believe it or not, I been in quite a few scuffles with Youkai since I got  
here...take a look.." I pulled up the side of my shirt to show him the faint scars that were on my abdomen, causing him to stare, "I got this from  
a Youkai who got a little too close for comfort...but I'm here, and I'm alive. I know the risks I'm taking...but taking risks is better than leading a  
sheltered life, if you ask me."

"Even if those risks can get you killed?" He shot back before fetching another dish, "Those scars only prove my point...everyone's luck runs out sooner  
or later, no matter who you are."

"Then I'll make my own luck," I shot back at him, "I'm going...whether you or anyone else want me to or not."

"Hrmmm..." Mr Tanaka closed his eyes, as if doing some deep thinking. Finally, he sighed in resignation and opened his eyes, "Fine, do as you  
wish. However, if you insist on this foolishness, you should at least go prepared," A bell went off on the counter top, "Let's finish up here and then we'll talk."

Another hour or so of sharing out orders and the line of customers gradually dissipated. When there were no more in sight, we finally hung up our  
aprons and I grabbed my bag, "That man was correct...items fall through the barrier all the time...many of them end up in the Forest Of Magic so  
I'd recommend taking this..." He handed me a breathing mask, "And buy some medicine on your way out so the miasma doesn't affect you too much.  
Grab anything you can and get out of there before night falls, got it?"

I nodded and took the mask, "I do...I guess I'll be seeing you around, Mr Tanaka?"

"Indeed...even if I think you're an idiot for even attempting this...I wouldn't mind having you come work with me again," He handed me an envelope  
containing a couple thousand yen in it. For a moment, I swore a hint of a smile appeared on the old man's features before he headed inside, "And a deal is a deal...I'll let my fellow shopkeepers know about you, but don't expect too much from it..." He stopped at the doorway, silent for a moment, "...Good luck, boy. You're gonna need it." With that, he shut the door and I was left alone.

I took the mask in my hand and turned, heading off first to get the medicine and then off to the forest...

* * *

The Forest Of Magic...for anyone who wanted to disappear, this would be the place you'd want to come to. The trees were so tall and heavily grouped  
together that they actually managed to block out a considerable amount of sunlight, casting a large shadow over much of the forest. A breeze was  
blowing about, creating a slightly chilly climate and some parts of the terrain looked like it had sunken into piles of muck.

As if that weren't enough, there were mushrooms all over the place, and these weren't just traditional "fit in your hand" mushrooms. Oh no. More than a few of them looked big enough you could actually sit on them and have your dinner too! I wandered through the trees, mask concealing much of my face, as I kept  
an eye out for anything valuable. I stopped and picked up a tome on the ground, sliding it into my knapsack before I moved onward.

There were various other valuables lying around during my walk, including a small clock that looked to come from the 1800s, a miniature camera, some newspapers that looked to be dated AT LEAST a couple decades in the past, some money from the outside, rolls of thread, and yes, quite a few books too.

I had just finished zipping up my knapsack...when I heard the trees rustling. I winced as, off in the distance, I saw several of them being parted as  
something came towards me. Looking around for a quick escape, I grabbed several of the mushrooms on the ground and darted into the trees, hiding  
in a crevice as I waited for whomever it was to pass me by...hoping that the strong scent of the mushrooms would disguise my own.

After a few moments, the trees near me parted as a large black orb floated through the air. Despite this, I could still make out the shape of a little girl  
inside with short blonde hair and wearing a red ribbon in her hair. Her attire was a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and black skirt.

 _Rumia..._

Normally, the sight of one of the weakest and presumably dumbest Youkai in Gensokyo would be reason to relax...but considering my current circumstances,  
taking her lightly would've been a very bad idea. The youkai sniffed the air about her, "Hmm...how odd...I could've sworn I smelled a human around here..." She  
looked down and rubbed her tummy, "Awww...and I was so looking forward to having some tasty human meat too..." That was more than enough reason to  
get me to swallow the lump in my throat.

She shrugged, "Ah well...maybe another time.." The Darkness Youkai turned and flew off...only to bump into a tree, "Ouch! Stupid Tree!" She pointed a  
finger and a few bursts of energy bullets flew out, blowing it to pieces. She then flew off and before long, she was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That had been quite the bullet I dodged. Suddenly, a different scent touched my nostrils, "Huh? Smoke..?" I turned and headed  
towards the source, passing by what looked to be craters and gouges in the terrain. Why did I suddenly feel like I was heading into familiar territory?

I got my answer when I came into a clearing...and saw the head of a certain giant robot lying before me. Not too far away, I saw the rest of the massive  
metallic menace lying on its side, still smoldering and emitting faint smoke streams. For some reason, a plethora of fairies were playing on the thing like  
it was some oversized jungle gym.

Wondering if there was anything useful lying around, I took a step forward...only to freeze when I heard another voice behind me, "I wouldn't take another  
step forward if I were you, Mr White," I turned my head slowly to see the one in charge of this behemoth, Nitori Kawashiro. Her backpack was open and a  
bunch of assorted tools and weapons were out for all to see, and she herself was holding her water pistol up at me. "You have a lot of nerve coming back  
around here, you know that?" It was obvious from the look on her face she wasn't too happy to see me.

I held up my hands as I turned to face her. For some reason though, I wasn't in the mood to deal with her antics, "Hello to you too, Nitori..."

"Planning on snatching up Kappa technology for yourself, huh?" Nitori growled as she shook her head, "And here I thought you actually had a hint of decency,  
maybe even something resembling a brain up there."

I scoffed, "That's rich, coming from the likes of you," Her eyes narrowed at me, "And technically, that thing there was never yours. The Moriya Gang commissioned  
you to make it for Mizuhashi, and you would likely had not been able to make it unless I loaned you that device from the Outside. So, in a way, shouldn't I have  
as much claim to it as you do?"

"S-Shut up!" Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment but she kept her weapons trained on me, "Need I remind you that YOU'RE the idiot that decided to  
give your "precious laptop" to a complete stranger?" I looked away at having to once more hear this, "Yeah...that shut you up pretty fast, didn't it?" As one might expect, she took this moment to showboat, "You see, the truth is all I wanted was to make a quick buck, is that really so wrong? Considering the kinds of things humans have done, anything I do is a drop in the bucket in comparison."

"Did I take advantage of you? Kinda...but that's business for you. You can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs, after all.." She smirked in my  
direction, "And unfortunately...you were one of those eggs. So sorry, but hey, that's life."

I was quiet for some time, letting what she said sink in, before nodding in acknowledgment, "You know something? You're right...to a degree," She rose  
an eyebrow at this, "It was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it? Deciding to give you the benefit of a doubt, trusting in that old legend of how humans are close  
friends to the Kappa...letting that lonely kid inside me think we could be friends..."

At hearing all this, Nitori's smirk slowly faded but I continued, "It's funny, isn't it? I've shown you a great deal of kindness and how do I get repaid? I get threatened, shot at, nearly blown up, and a dozen other things...for someone who labels herself a genius and a "friend to humans"...you don't really know much about being an actual friend, do you?"

"Be quiet! You don't know anything!" She snapped, though it was obvious I had struck a nerve. "You're only talking big cause you got those stupid cards on  
you to protect you!"

"That's where you're wrong..." The kappa stopped at hearing this, "I didn't stop Mizuhashi using the Capture Cards...in fact, I didn't even get a chance to use  
them on her before she destroyed them."

"W-W-What..?" Nitori stammered as her hand started trembling a little. She shook her head furiously, "No...no, you're lying! Just trying to psych me out so you  
can launch a sneak attack! Well, I'm not falling for it!"

I sighed and lowered my hands, "Nitori...ask yourself...what do I get from lying to you?" That made her freeze up, "I'm a terrible liar, so bad I couldn't lie to  
save my life...literally. You were there too, and you saw most of what happened, didn't you?"

"O-Of course I did!" The kappa was starting to sweat now, anxiously looking side to side, "But...you couldn't have stopped her without magic! That defies all  
logic and rationality! She was a berserk monster, and you're saying you somehow managed to bring her back?! How?! And don't you dare say it was the Power Of Love  
cause that has no place in science!" It was obvious that knowing there was something she couldn't explain away with science was eating at her.

I shrugged, "To be frank...I don't really know.." That made her trembling stop and she tilted her head. I suddenly glared at her, "And don't you _**dare**_ call her  
a monster when you don't know the first thing about her!" She winced and actually took a step back, "I don't agree with what she did...not at all...but after  
the way the world's treated her, how it took away everything of value to her...I can't say I'm too surprised she ended up the way she did. She was wronged in  
some very big ways, so she decided to return the favor..."

At that moment, I was reminded of what I had been told by the others...of shouldering all this guilt by one's self wasn't healthy, "I admit that I might've  
made some poor decisions...acting more with my heart than my head at times...but at least I made things right in the end," I rose an eyebrow at her, "I have  
to ask...back when you helped us against Mizuhashi...did you do it purely for revenge, or did you genuinely want to do your part to make things right again?"

For a while, Nitori just stood there, not saying anything, her face like stone...finally, she sighed and lowered her weapon, putting it in her bag's side pocket, "Regardless of what I say, it's not gonna make too much difference at this point. It's over. It's done with. Time to move on already..." Ok, I had mixed feelings on that. On one  
hand, it was another sign of just how arrogant she could be, wanting to move on without even acknowledging her own mistakes...on the other hand, she was  
willing to move on WITHOUT letting said mistakes weigh her down...unlike yours truly.

"...I have a question for you..." I looked up to Nitori at being addressed, "...What do you intend to do now? Gonna give me one of your "friendship" speeches  
and make everything a-okay between us? I know how much you love to talk..."

To her surprise...I shook my head, causing her to blink at me, "No...I can't force you to be friends with me, Nitori...and to be honest, after the things  
that have happened lately...I'm not too sure I even want to be friends anymore..." The kappa recoiled in shock...before slumping on the spot, the metallic arms  
mimicking her movements. A conflicted expression crossed her facial features, possibly wondering how to respond.

However, before she could, a familiar voice echoed through the air, "MASTER SPARK!" A massive energy beam tore through a weakened side of the  
mech's armor, the sight of the blast being enough to spook the fairies into retreating deep into the woods. From out of the smoldering hole, emerged  
a familiar figure with a sack on her back, tossing her Hakkero up and down with a grin, "Awww yeah! Still got it!"

She noticed I standing not far from her, "Hey James! Hoping to strip this thing for parts too, are we? Well, help yourself! I already got what I wanted. Oh, here ya go, Nitori!" She reached into the bag and pulled out a small black sphere-like object with gold lines all over it, and tossed it to the kappa.

Nitori cut me off before I could ask, "Relax. It's just a memory drive that I want to decode. I'm not building anymore weapons for the time being..."  
She let out a sad sigh as she spun the orb back and forth, "...I suppose you want your precious laptop back too, huh?"

For a second, I was actually tempted to say I did want it back...but seeing the glum look on her face...I groaned, knowing I would regret this, "Actually...you  
can keep it.." She stopped, looking at me with disbelief written all over her face, even Marisa raised an eyebrow, "At least for a couple more days...think of  
it as my way of saying thanks for your help back than."

"R-R-Really?!" Nitori looked ready to jump for joy, only to compose herself at the last second, "I mean, uh...good! Good! At least you got enough brains to  
repay your debts, human..." Despite her attitude, her cheeks had a hint of red to them as she turned to go, "I'll see ya around, Marisa..." She and I locked eyes for a moment...before she turned away and activated her pack's helicopter function, flying off into the forest.

"You really are too soft for your own good sometimes, you know that?" Marisa admonished as she came up beside me, though she was smiling. Her smile  
stiffened a little as she looked in the direction the kappa had flown off. "...Seems like you and Nitori still aren't too fond of each other, huh?"

"If you call being possessive enough over your stuff to point a weapon at somebody "not fond of each other"...yeah, I guess so.." Marisa narrowed her  
eyebrows at me, causing me to put up my hands, "Sorry, sorry, I know, gotta cut her some slack and what not...but it's kinda hard to do when the other  
side is so keen on painting you as the villain."

"That's fair enough, I suppose," Marisa acknowledged before scratching the side of her head, "I mean, I was gonna say that you seem to have some  
skewed priorities, since you were right friendly towards that Mizuhashi girl and yet it seems like you and Nitori tend to walk on thin ice around one another...but  
yeah, she's not one to fess up to her mistakes, much...unless there's an Oni around..."

"Trust me, I'm learning that fact the hard way..." I remarked before looking to her, "So, how's your day been so far, Marisa?"

"Great!" The magician put on a cheeky grin, "Got to work on my Mini-Hakkero, shoot some fairies, you know, usual stuff. I'm on my way now to return  
a book I borrowed from Alice..."

"Whoa, hold up!" I stopped her, "You...actually returning something you borrowed..." I then pretended to be serious, "Who are you and what have you done with Marisa Kirisame?"

"Oh, shut up, you!" She gave me a friendly punch in the arm, "And for your information, I DO return some of the things I borrow...when I'm in the right mood, of course," She tipped her hat back, still smiling, "So, what about you? You look like you've had a busy day so far."

I proceeded to take a few minutes and fill her in on all that had happened so far. I got a good chuckle out of her when I mentioned how I pulled one over on  
Reimu. She seemed genuinely interested in my efforts to help the villagers, and even appeared a tad concerned when it came to talking about Nitori.

She whistled once I was done, "Well, I'll be a youkai's uncle. You're definitely not the kind who likes sitting around,are you? Still...about Nitori...I don't know...I  
get why you feel upset...but right now she's probably in much the same spot, frustrated that somebody took advantage of something she valued..."

I nodded as I looked over to where the ruined mech lied, shuddering as my mind briefly flashed back to the torture I had endured...but then for some reason,  
I recalled the work she had put into this machine, and how it had all gone to waste. "Say,um...do you think I might've been a little too hard on her...?"

Marisa opened her mouth...and then closed it again, looking off to the side in an uncertain manner, "Um...maybe a LITTLE bit, yeah. Sure, she did some  
stupid stuff...but I'd like to think she simply didn't know any better, and for all I know, the Moriya gang made her an offer she couldn't refuse. Also, I don't  
want to sound like a jerk but...Kappa having big egos is kind of a trait they all have, so in that regard, Nitori's not a unique case..."

"I see..." I kept my eyes on the massive machine. I still wasn't fond of the kappa but...having something you valued so highly being taken and twisted to  
suit someone else's end goals...that would be a major blow for most people.

"Hey..." Marisa came up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's not dwell on it too much, ok? How about you come with me to see Alice and maybe have a  
bit of tea? You look like you need it." Ladies and gentlemen, more proof that Marisa Kirisame has a good side to her!

"Yeah, sure. Let's-" However, before anything could happen, I spotted something over her shoulder, "Wait...what's that?" I walked past her to get a closer  
look and saw a figure huddled in the bushes, "Umm...hello?" The figure stood up and...I swore I saw a flash of green, "...Parsee?" The figure took off, "W-Wait!"

I took off running but the entity was fast. Also, all the luggage I carried wasn't helping things. However, before I could call out again, someone grabbed my  
bag, stopping me in my tracks, "Whoa, hang on there, cowboy!" I fell on my rear as Marisa walked out in front of me, hand on her waist, "Sorry partner, but  
you ain't running off on your own on my watch, especially around here."

"But Parsee.." I pointed to the place I had seen her, "She was standing right there...I'm sure of it! I only wanted to talk to her, that's it!"

"Parsee?" Marisa rose an eyebrow and glanced over to the trees before looking back at me, "You positive you saw her, or do you think your mind was playing tricks on you?"

"I...I..." I slumped on the spot and sighed deeply, "...I don't know...this is all getting so messed up that I feel my mind's become stuck in the Twilight Zone..."

"James.." Marisa bent down to my level, worry etched on her facial features, "It's ok...If it was your mind playing tricks, I wouldn't be surprised. The miasma here  
is strong, and it takes a long time to build up a resistance to it. Even a mild exposure to it can make you see things that aren't there. Just drink any medicine you got on you, and I'll give you a ride to Alice's. I won't even charge ya this time." She smiled and winked.

"Marisa..." I nodded and pulled out the medicine, yanking off the mask long enough to drink it down and enduring the bitter taste as I felt my head getting a bit clearer, "Alright...I'm better now. Thanks."

"No problem," She helped me up and let me take a seat on the broom, "Now, I trust you remember how I like to fly fast, right?" I nodded, "Good...let's hope we get to Alice's before we get caught in the rain!" A quick look at the sky revealed clouds had consumed the rest of the light in the sky, meaning we were in for a downpour. Remembering whom I was riding with, I hung on tight.

With that, we took off into the depths of the forest...

* * *

Marisa hammered on the door to a simple one-story house as me and her stood under the roof siding to block out the rain droplets, "Yo, Alice! You got company! Open up before we drown out here!"

"Truly,Marisa, you are the master of subtlety..." I remarked as I rolled my eyes, "You sure she's even home?"

"Positive. Trust me when I say she spends most of her days here. Heck, if I didn't know any better, I would say she was a hermit of sorts..." Marisa hammered on  
the door once more, "Come on, Alice! Don't make me blow the door off its hinges...again!" Typical Marisa. Solve everything with lasers and explosions.

The door finally opened and I got my first look at the Seven-Colored Puppeteer. She had short blonde hair and green eyes while wearing a type of blue dress with  
a white cloth over the top part of it and a pink ribbon. When she saw who was standing before her, she sighed, "You're late, Marisa. You were suppose to have  
arrived at least one hour and twenty-five minutes ago."

"Ah, come on, don't be like that, Alice! I came, didn't I?" She gave a dismissive wave, still smiling, "Besides, you of all people know how much I love being fashionably late."

"I suppose that is something I can count on when it comes to you..." Alice stepped aside, "Take off your shoes and come on in. Wait here while I grab some towels..." She walked off without bothering to look back. We did as told and sure enough, she returned soon after, handing us each a hand towel, "And whom might this be?"

I took off my hat and bowed to her, "Good afternoon to you, Miss Margatroid. My name is James White, Outsider. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, at the very least you have manners. Alice is fine though since I'm not big on formalities.." Alice snapped her fingers and several dolls flew in from down the hall, "Since you're here, I suppose it's only right I get some tea ready. Go on and make yourselves comfortable." With that, she left us alone.

I rose an eyebrow at Marisa whom only shrugged, "Don't worry too much about her. She simply doesn't get many visitors out this way." She led me into  
what looked like a living room with a fire place, some chairs a carpet, and shelves full of books. I took a seat while Marisa dropped her sack next to hers and  
collapsed into it, sighing contently.

Alice wandered back in with a plate of steaming hot mugs and her dolls carrying small kettles of what I assumed were milk and sugar. Once we were all  
settled away, she dismissed her dolls and took a seat across from her fellow magician, "So, Marisa. I trust you found the text I loaned you informative?"

"Yep! It was a real page-turner too!" Grinning, Marisa pulled out a leather tome and handed it over to the puppeteer, "I took down the notes I needed so  
hopefully once I mix them with my tinkering of the Mini-Hakkero, I can cut down on the power cost while still retaining the magical output!"

"Which you will then use to blast your way into Miss Knowledge's library to acquire even more books that you won't return for months on end..." Alice  
sighed and blew on her tea before taking a sip, "You never change, do you Marisa?"

"Of course not! Why would I change when I'm happy with whom I am?" I winced at hearing this which didn't go unnoticed by the magician, "Hey, you ok James?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded, trying to smile, "I've just...got a lot on my mind right now," I stood up while still carrying my tea, "Say,um...is it ok if I go for a walk? Don't worry, I promise not to "borrow" anything without your permission."

Marisa looked over to Alice who was quiet for a couple seconds, looking at me as if she could somehow read my mind, before nodding, "Very well. Go where you please, as long you avoid any rooms with a sign on them."

"Thank you," I stood up and walked out of the room, feeling like an idiot once again. Was I coming down with PTSD or something? I thought I was over all this and  
yet for some reason, I felt like a switch had gone off in my mind back there. I needed to clear my head so I decided to walk about the house as the two proceeded to  
chat about magic or whatever it is magicians discuss. I walked down a hallway and turned to see a number of dolls doing some dusting and light cleaning...and that's when it hit me...

 _Oh my gosh, so many cute dollies!_ I squealed internally as I fidgeted on the spot at seeing them all...before quickly composing myself to make sure no one had seen  
that. _Nope, nope. Keep it together, James. This is not the time for squealing and what not. You are sharp, focused, intelligent, respectable and-_ My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone tugging on my arm, "Relax, Miss Alice, I'm not Marisa, so you got no worries about me taking your stuff." Another tug, "...Miss Alice? Could you please stop that? It's getting on my-" I stopped at finally seeing whom it was, "Oh...hello there."

A pair of dolls floated before me, having been the ones to tug on my attire. Both of them looked very similar to the others I'd seen. Each looking like a miniature Alice only wearing long violet-colored dresses with white sleeves and black shoes plus bows in their hair. The only thing separating them was that one had a red bow and the  
other's was blue. These two were likely Shanghai and Hourai, perhaps the closest that Alice had gotten in her research on creating dolls that could think for themselves.  
"Guess you didn't want me to bother the other dolls, huh?" They each shook their heads,"Ok, sorry."

I walked off down the other hall, lost in my own thoughts...only to get the feeling someone was behind me. I turned and saw the two dolls were still following  
me. I rose an eyebrow,"I don't mean to be rude but don't you two have anything better to do than follow some random stranger around?" The two dolls glanced  
at each other before shaking their heads,"Yeah,I guess you guys don't exactly have too much to do around here aside from help your master with whatever  
she needs. That, and...well, I guess being a stranger is good enough reason to keep an eye on me, considering who else is here..."

Shanghai tilted her head and floated over before poking at my bag, "You want to know what's in my bag?" She and Hourai nodded. I dropped the knapsack  
and unzipped it, "Alright, but don't expect anything fancy..." I brought out the spools of thread, the clock and a couple of the tomes I'd found. The pair of  
dolls actually showed a surprising level of interest, poking and prodding at whatever they could. Even if these guys hadn't achieved full sentience yet, it was  
still rather adorable. I actually chuckled at one point.

I picked up one of the spools and turned it over, "I guess your master goes through a lot of this stuff, doesn't she?" Shanghai and Hourai nodded, "Well, if  
you want, we can see if she'd like to have them. I certainly won't get any use out of them..." When I looked up for an answer, the two had already scooped up  
the spools and flew off with them, "W-Wait! Those are still technically mine!"

I followed them back to where the living room was...only to catch the last snippets of the magicians' conversation, "So, have you given it anymore thought?"  
It was definitely Alice.

Marisa could be heard sighing, "..I have but...I'm still not entirely sure. I mean, becoming immortal is one of my life goals as a magician but...I'm not too  
sure I'm ready to give up being human to do so."

"Just because you become a "complete" magician doesn't mean you have to give up the things that made you human, Marisa," Alice's voice was laden with  
concern but a hint of irritation too, "You can still solve incidents like you use to, go around annoying everybody and taking their stuff, none of that will change.  
You'll simply have...more time for it, that's all. Besides, you don't see me or Miss Knowledge going around eating people or terrifying them to stay alive, do you?"

"Of course not. You guys are better than that," Marisa retorted rather abruptly, "But...we come from two completely different worlds, Alice. You know how  
proud I am of being human and accomplishing what I have while remaining as I am. Going down the path you're suggesting...it just feels like a giant slap  
in the face to all I've worked for.."

Alice was quiet for a bit after this, "...Believe it or not, I do understand where you're coming from. I'd hate to see you give up something you valued so  
highly...but at the same time...don't let your fears hold you back from being all you can be. Every living thing goes through change, and trying to stay as  
one thing only limits our potential..." She sighed, "But for now, I will say no more on this matter. You still have plenty of time to think it over...besides, I think  
we have a snoop here..."

I winced at being caught, "Mr White? It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations..." I leaned out to see Marisa waving at me though Alice appeared  
a tad annoyed, "Tell me, would you like it if one of us listened in on your private conversations?"

"N-No...not really..." I bowed my head, a little ashamed now, "S-Sorry...I didn't mean to. I was just coming back and overheard you talking. Don't worry  
though, I got no intentions of telling anybody what I heard."

"Yeah, you can trust him!" Marisa chimed in, vouching for me, "He's a big soft-hearted dork and he's one of my biggest fans! Apparently, I'm quite popular on the  
Outside! Heck, one of the reasons he even came here was to meet me!" I facepalmed at hearing this. "...What?"

"The Outside?" Her interest piqued, Alice got up and walked toward me, "Elaborate, now."

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, "It's a long story but to give you the basics, in the Outside World, there's this...series, you could say, that  
chronicles this world and those who live in it called Touhou Project. The main "games" or "stories" involve Reimu Hakurei and her friends trying to solve  
various incidents like the Scarlet Mist Incident, that one time winter never ended, and so on."

"Interesting..." It seemed the more I talked, the more hooked she got, "And where do I specifically fit into all this?"

"You're one of Marisa's closest friends," I admitted, "Right up there with Reimu. There's a number of theories about you, such as the tome you carry being a powerful relic that you hardly use, but it's commonly believed you didn't originally live here in Gensokyo.." Her eyebrow raised at hearing this, "...You came from Makai, a world created by the Goddess Shinki who was responsible for a previous incident...and there are those who believe you're her daughter..."

"Stop." Her voice was so quick that I automatically shut up. She closed her eyes, as if briefly recalling something from her past. Even Marisa got up to walk  
beside her, "That's...that's enough, for now.." She opened her eyes though now she appeared more serious, "Mr White, considering that Marisa appears to trust  
you, I will reserve my own judgement of you for the time being...but you must promise me that you will never utter a word of what was said here tonight to  
anyone. Especially what you just said..." It was obvious from her tone that this was more a command than a request.

It was enough to make me flinch a little and take a step back, "O-Of course. I promise. I didn't mean to offend y-"

"Perhaps," She cut me off, "But I would advise you, in the future, to use a bit more tact when you reveal such sensitive information. There are those who  
would not take well to it..."

Marisa laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, looking a tad guilty herself though still trying to smile, "Easy there, Alice. He simply didn't know any better," She looked to me, "Alice...really doesn't like talking about what happened in the past much..." It was then I got reminded that neither of them were too fond of talking about personal details. Marisa had to deal with Mima, and Alice...yeah..

Suddenly, I winced as I felt something in my chest tighten...and at that moment, I swore my vision went all blurry...and then I spotted something...a golden thread of sorts going from Marisa's chest to Alice...it shimmered and shined...before the light finally faded along with the string itself. _What the...oh my gosh, I really am seeing things, aren't I?_

"Deciding to steer us away from the depressing topic, I asked, "Oh yeah, I think your doll friends have something for you."

"For me?" Alice snapped her fingers and Shanghai and Hourai flew in with the spools of thread, "Now where did you two find those? Wait.." She finally noticed my knapsack was still open, "You?"

"Yeah..that's kinda what I was coming to tell you about, that they ran off with the thread before I could stop them..." I looked away, embarrassed, "You can have them, if you want."

"Hmm..." Alice looked to the thread spools, contemplating, "I guess this would save me a trip to the market place...alright, I'll pay you 250 yen for each spool,  
and.." She glanced in my bag, "I'll pay you another 1500 for the clock and 500 for each of those books. Does that sound fair?"

I opened my mouth to speak, only for Marisa to put her hand over it, "He'll take it!" She threw me a warning glance to keep quiet. Eventually, I nodded.

We did the trade and now I had another 5000 yen to my name. With the pay from Mr Tanaka added in, it wasn't a whole lot of money, sure, but for my first day of actual work, it was pretty good, in my opinion. I glanced outside to see the sun starting to set, "Huh, looks like the rain finally stopped," I checked my phone, "And it's  
close to dinner time too."

"Great!" Marisa adjusted her hat and grabbed her sack, "Hey Alice, why don't you join us for dinner? With all the cash Mr Hero here has got now, I'm sure he  
can pay for all three of us!" Wait, I never agreed to that!

"Tempting, but I'll have to pass for tonight," Alice shook her head, though she threw a glance in my direction, "I have some studying I gotta catch up on anyways."

"Alright.." Marisa didn't push the issue and ruffled her hair, "You know where to find me if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind," She walked over and opened the door for us, "Have a safe night, both of you."

I bowed to her before following Marisa out and onto the broom before flying off. Finally, I asked, "Mind telling me what that was about back there?"

"I was trying to help you out, ok?" She replied, exasperated, "I hate to tell you this but you got some work ahead of ya if you want to get into Alice's good books..."

"Yeah, but you're the one who brought up that whole thing about me and the Outside World, remember?" I reminded her in turn.

Marisa opened her mouth to reply...only to stop herself and look ahead, embarrassed, "W-Whatever...let's just drop it for now and swing by Rinnosuke's shop.  
Once I get all this dropped off, YOU can treat me to dinner," She looked back, smirking at seeing how flustered I appeared, "Oh come on..don't tell me you ain't  
never wanted the privilege of taking a cute girl out to dinner?"

"Y-You're enjoying this way too much, you know that?!" I exclaimed as she laughed and flew onward, "And I want us to go half and half on the bill, got that?!"

Why did I get the feeling I was gonna be flat broke by the time we were done?

* * *

Well, good news? I wasn't flat broke. The bad news? I had quite a dent in my wallet at the moment. Apparently, Marisa had no interest in something simple  
like a sandwich. Oh no, she had to go and order herself a huge meal including a huge bowl of noodles, a tray of meat cutlets, skewers holding barbecued chicken,  
mochi for dessert, and a couple other things.

Thankfully, I didn't have to pay for ALL of it...just half of it.

Marisa downed the last of her drink and burped, letting out a content sigh, "Ahhh...that was good. I enjoyed that."

"I guess you did, considering you didn't have to pay for most of it..." I had one elbow on the table and was balancing my chin on top of my hand, looking at  
her with a rather annoyed expression, "Is there anything else you might like? Or are you finally full?"

"Hmm..." Marisa tapped her chin as she seemingly pondered. At seeing me narrow my eyes, she laughed, "Relax, man. I'm full."

"Alright then..." I looked up at the sky above us, "Seems it's gonna be another nice night for star gazing..."

"Yep. Looks like it..." The two of us spent the next couple of minutes, sitting together and finishing off our drinks. Quiet moments like these were nice.  
Just sit back and let the world pass by, "So, I guess you're planning to head home at some point, huh?" I looked over to her at hearing this only to see her  
roll her eyes, "Don't look at me like that, James. You've been wearing this expression on your face all through out our meal that basically said "I got something  
important to discuss but I don't want to ruin this". Am I right?"

"No use hiding it from you," In a way, I was grateful to her for bringing this up instead of me, "But don't worry, I got no intentions of leaving like tomorrow  
or something. I'll be around for a while yet."

"I'm glad to hear that," Her mood seemed to brighten up when I said this, "To be honest, having you here's been fun. I don't really get to interact with  
too many Outsiders before they either get themselves killed or decide to head back home cause they can't handle things here, so I rarely ever get to truly  
know who they are."

"Yeah..." That matter was a whole other can of worms that I would rather avoid opening for the time being, so I focused on something more relevant, "So,  
what's your personal opinion on me eventually leaving?"

Marisa hesitated to answer at first, before finally letting out a long sigh, "...Don't let what I say sway your judgement but...I think you should stay. It might  
take a while, sure, but I think you got what it takes to make a good life for yourself here. I mean, you made all these great friends like Cirno, Sanae, Suika,  
Tenshi, Alyss, yours truly...heck, I think even Reimu's got a soft spot for you," She smiled again though it looked a bit forced, "And besides...even if it's only  
small things, I think you've done some real good since you arrived. Heck, you even managed to stop Mizuhashi without any real magic!"

"You raise some good points..." I acknowledged as I downed my drink, "And I won't ever forget you guys...but..the world outside is still my home. A part  
of me belongs out there, and...I guess I feel obligated to go back and make something of myself."

"Sounds more like to me you're afraid," She flicked her hat up as she leveled a gaze at me, "Look..if you're afraid, that's fine. Heck, a bit of fear is healthy,  
keeps us from taking stupid risks...but like Alice said, we can't let our fears control us. Even someone as amazing as me has been afraid on many occasions."

"You? The human magician who's taken down gods and demons...afraid?" I was ready to laugh...only to stop at seeing the grim look on her face, "...You're serious.  
But...you always look so calm and composed...like nothing fazes you...I sometimes wanted to be just as strong as you...someone who was happy with herself and  
knew who she was..."

"James...I'm still human at the end of the day.." Her smile now looked sad, "Trust me, I was not the least bit calm and composed when you were trapped inside  
that machine...and even less so when I learned what Mizuhashi did to you. I...in a way I should be envious of you...I mainly solve things with lots of lasers and  
explosions but you got through to that girl when nobody else even wanted to try, aside from Alyss...and you did it by being you," She chuckled, "And to be honest? I think on some level you already know who you are...you just haven't accepted it yet."

"Accepted?" I tilted my head at her, "What you talking about?"

"You really are a soft-hearted dork..." She shook her head, smiling, before giving me a playful punch, "You'll figure it out if you think hard enough. For now,  
you should probably call it a night and head on back."

I let out a yawn, "I suppose...all that work and fresh air really takes the good out of ya. I'll go pay for the food, and I'll be seeing ya."

"See ya later, friend." With a wave, she dropped off the money for her half of the bill and walked off.

I got up, paid for the bill, and then started my walk towards the gate, stopping to observe the stars for a bit. I knew I should've gotten moving, return to  
the VR headquarters while there was still light out...and looking back, maybe I should've, cause then I might have avoided running into a certain someone.

Some footsteps could be heard behind me. I didn't skip a beat, "Sorry Marisa. If you want a snack for the road, you gotta pay for it yourself..." No answer,"...Marisa?"  
Again, no answer, "Ok, you're starting to creep me out a bit. What's th-" I turned..and suddenly stopped at seeing who it was, "Oh...hello."

"Good evening to you, Mr White," Before me was a familiar silver-haired woman dressed in a french maid outfit. Sakuya Izayoi. "I see you're doing well."  
Despite her words, she was wearing more of a neutral expression than a smile, as if she were silently evaluating me.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Strange, for some reason I felt a bit on edge around her right now, "Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you but I've had a long day so if it's ok  
with you, I gotta head back to where I'm crashing. Nice seeing you again though," I bowed my head before turning to go..only to stop at seeing her right in  
front of me, blocking my path! "W-Whoa!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Mr White," Her words were stern, almost cold, "At least not until I have done what I came to do. My mistress personally requested  
this and I intend to see her will fulfilled."

Alarm bells were going off in my head. Something wasn't right about her this time, no pun intended. "...Alright..what is it Miss Scarlet wanted?"

At seeing I was listening, the oppressive air around her lifted slightly,"My mistress asked me to pass along a message...she wishes to have your word that  
you will stay out of events that don't personally concern you, nor will you do anything that will affect the stability of this world."

I rose an eyebrow at her, "Your master sent you all this way to make a bizarre request like that?" Her eyes narrowed and I quickly put up my hands, "Ok, ok!  
Take it easy, would you?" I sighed as I avoided her gaze, "...I'm sorry but that is not an easy request she's asking for. I've learned I have a habit of doing things  
that people tell me not to, or getting involved when a situation goes bad..."

"Then I suggest you learn to curb that habit and quickly," Her words were so cold that I was surprised that the temperature didn't drop, "Perhaps you need  
a reminder but there is a very delicate balance in this world and we ALL are meant to do our part to maintain it, whether we like it or not," She closed her  
eyes, "Regardless of how good your intentions are, if your actions end up meddling with that balance, the consequences will be most severe..."

I found myself gnarling my teeth. Boy, did I hate that type of thinking. That the concept of "balance" was worth any price, "...I get that, I really do...but  
in all honesty...if there's a bad situation going on and I have the ability to do something about it...I can't just turn the other cheek.." Her eyes opened  
and boy,she did not look happy, "...You can glare at me all you want, but I refuse to let you or anyone else tell me how to live my life."

"There's that attitude again..." Sakuya sighed as she looked upwards, as if seeking some invisible entity for guidance, "...Do you have any idea how many  
times I've seen your type? People who think they alone are in control of their lives and can surpass all the odds stacked against him? I'll tell you where they  
end up...they end up dead, or worse, they drag others down with them..." She leveled her gaze at me again, "I am telling you this for your own good too, Mr White. Your way of doing things has been tolerated up till now because of unique circumstances...but that has ended. You have two choices from here...either Adapt, or Leave."

I massaged my temples as I did my best to keep calm, "...And if I don't like those options?"

"Then that is your problem. Not ours," For a moment, I swore I saw a hint of red in her eyes, "You might not agree, but this is what is best for everyone."

I sighed and hefted up my bag, "You keep telling yourself that, Time Lord. I'm sure it helps you sleep great at night," I went to walk past her and got  
about ten feet...before she popped into view right in front of me, causing me to yelp and fall on my rear. "...I'm not getting rid of you, am I?

"Not until I have finished..." She leaned over me and I swallowed a lump in my throat. Boy, was she menacing up close, "And I would suggest you watch  
your tongue. There are many youkai who would've gutted you long before now if you showed them that kind of attitude."

"I don't respect someone just cause they have power..." I spat back, "I respect them cause of who they are...and cause it's proper manners...but mostly  
the former." Boy, I was digging my own grave here, wasn't I? "Besides...if I didn't know any better...I would say your master had a hand in the previous incident, did she?"

Sakuya stood up and took out her pocket watch, observing the time, "Even if that were true, and I'm not saying it is, what good would that knowledge do for you?"

I shrugged before getting up, "Call it curiosity if you want...I would ask what she hoped to get out of it but I guess we both already know the answer to that?"

"Perhaps..and perhaps not..." Sakuya pocketed her watch, "I am not privy to every single one of my Mistress' secrets...and I certainly wouldn't reveal them to  
someone like you, _human_ ," The way she said that last word had such venom in it I actually took a step back, "I am but a simple servant to my mistress for as  
long as she needs me. Nothing more. But we have gotten off-topic...what do you intend to do?"

I frowned at her and shook my head,"Tell your mistress that I won't interfere on the condition that people aren't being made to suffer or being put in  
harm's way. If that happens though...all bets are off. I'm sorry but that's the best she's getting."

"So, the reality I've informed you of means nothing to you?" She quizzed.

"Oh, it means something, alright.." I pulled out my fedora and slipped it on, "I just don't think that "Balance" should come at the cost of needless suffering, that's all."

"...That is a dangerous way to think, Mr White, and very unrealistic," No mistaking it now. There was red in her eyes, "Regardless of what you think, you  
are not as in control as you believe...you may disagree with what has been done to keep things in balance but I assure you, without those actions that have  
been taken, this world would've collapsed long ago...and if you threaten that stability in any way...your story will NOT have a happy ending."

I scowled and turned away. Yes, I had to see things from the other perspective...but I couldn't just ignore my own opinions either! "...Tell Miss Scarlet  
what I told you...and that my actions WON'T destroy this world...she has my word on that."

"You say that but I wonder if you can keep it.." She took out a knife and flipped it between her fingers, "Tell me one last thing...have you noticed how  
easy it is to draw others to you?"

I rose an eyebrow at this, "Not really...I just thought they appreciated being treated with kindness and all that."

"So naive..." She sighed and put away her knife, "I don't know how but you managed to acquire a circle of powerful allies in a short period...that which allows you to draw people to you and drive them to be more...there is no doubt in my mind you have the potential to be very dangerous."

I finally lost it, "I thought I told you! I'm not going to destroy this world that my friends live in! I'll die before I let that happen!" Suddenly, a flash of  
silver and I froze at seeing a knife in my face, only inches from my eye.

"...Are you prepared to die for them, I wonder?" Sakuya asked me, "Does your love for them really stretch that far?" Both of us stood there like statues  
for the longest time. Eventually, she pulled her knife away and the air around us returned to normal, "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see...for now,  
as long my mistress deems you a guest, you will be treated as such..." She stepped back a couple paces, "Remember what we talked about here...for you  
will not receive a second warning..."

"Good evening to you, Mr White." With a pop, she was gone...and I was alone.

After a few moments, I finally managed to shake off the paralysis and look around, making sure there were no more surprises. It took a few more minutes, but  
I managed to calm down enough to start moving again and walk onward.

Well, if there was one thing I learned from today...it was that the rest of my stay here was not going to be boring.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew. Well, good news about this chapter? It didn't take FOUR FLIPPING MONTHS!...It only took one month, give or take a day or two. XD**

 **With this, the next arc has taken off...and you may have noticed a small tonal shift in the story...and the reality that things aren't as honky dory in**  
 **Gensokyo as one might think...then again, anyone who's read Forbidden Scrollery probably expected that...also, this chapter features the debut of one of my first actual, "NPCs" Mr Tanaka who is...going to be semi-important at some points...**

 **Regardless, that's it for this chapter. Next one is...well, it's going to be special, let's put it that way XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
